Noches de Dulce Fantasia
by Tamynna
Summary: Bella es una chica normal, a excepcion de escribir historias casualmente "romanticas", ser algo alcoholica, con amigas alocadas y un cretino que la tortura, pero su mayor problema... quiere tener una casual noche romantica.
1. El amante del gorro

**_Bueno, esta es mi segunda historia publicada aquí en fanfic, me encanta la idea, ya veran como va pasando._**

**_El summary es especifico, es lemmon Bella escribe histias eroticas, mas las experiencias que tendran,jejejeje._**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Este es el primer cap. Se llama el amante del gorro._**

**_Yo no soy dueña de los nombres de los personajes, pero si de la historia y de lo que pasa en ella._**

**_Espero les guste!!!_**

**

* * *

**

_**EL AMANTE DEL GORRO.**_

_Tengo varias confesiones que hacer.__  
__  
__Me gusta ser sincera, es algo que me caracteriza, además odio guardar las apariencias es demasiado molesto.__  
__  
__Tengo la edad suficiente para entrar en un bar, aunque no lo parezca.__  
__  
__Me encanta desayunar porquerías.__  
__  
__Fumo de vez en cuando, para tranquilizarme un poco.__  
__  
__Tengo problemas con las bebidas alcohólicas y la cantidad que ingiero.__  
__  
__Me gusta el color azul, amo como se ve con mi piel.__  
__  
__Siempre llevo una pluma y una hoja conmigo a donde quiera que vaya.__  
__  
__Tengo un amuleto, algo que amo y nunca separo de mí.__  
__  
__Mi madre es por decirlo de una manera directa y clara. Ninfomana.__  
__  
__Y por ultimo, creo que le herede ese pequeño gusto.__  
__  
__Mi nombre no lo diré, seria demasiado tonto hacerlo si quiero seguir con mi vida como hasta ahora; pero aquí podrán conocerme por Venus, si, ese nombre me ha gustado, además representa muy bien partes de mi personalidad.__  
__  
__Así que Venus es mi pseudónimo, y es como conocerán mi vida.__  
__  
__O al menos lo mejor de ella.__  
__  
__Mis noches de dulce fantasía.__Se que suena extraño, pero soy una chica tan normal como todos ustedes, puede que solo tenga una diferencia, después que probé un manjar exquisito me hice una total adicta.__Ese manjar es el sexo, amo la cercanía de los cuerpos, el calor que despiden al frotarse, la humedad inevitable del roce, la masculinidad dentro de mí.__Mi vida comenzó cuando conocí la falica virilidad masculina.__La primera vez que lo vi, fue sencillamente increíble, nunca olvidare ese día.__Estaba en mi bar favorito, el cual será multicitado en mis relatos; no diré su nombre, aunque si lo visitan alguna vez estoy segura que lo reconocerán.__  
__  
__Acaba de graduarme (ven, tengo edad suficiente para entrar a un bar) así que estábamos en una fiesta.__Mi ya confesado problema con el alcohol se hizo presente ese día; estaba pasada de copas, como muchas otras noches, pero no tanto para no contemplar aquel hombre que le dio luz a mi vida.__  
__  
__Era perfecto a mis sentidos alcoholizados, a pesar de eso creo que lo es, no lo he vuelto a ver.__  
__  
__Alto, con un cuerpo atlético, un magnifico trasero que podría pasar por el de una mujer; redondo, paradito y tentador, labios rosados gruesos y húmedos, piel blanca, no se el color de su cabello llevaba un gorro tejido negro, el cual nunca quite; y mas llamativo aun, era el bulto que se notaba a través de sus jeans ajustados.__  
__  
__El perfecto Adonis me miro de arriba a abajo, esa noche llevaba un pequeño vestido strapless color azul, obviamente, muy tentador si le preguntaran a mi Adonis. Se acerco a mí con la copa en mano y la sonrisa más sugerente que he visto en mi vida.__Esa sonrisa hizo que mis piernas temblaran débiles y a la vez apremiantes.__  
__  
__- Estas sola? - afortunadamente así era, así que asentí.__Se paso una mano por el gorro, su camisa negra se alzo un poco, dejándome ver los hermosos cuadros dibujados en su apetecible abdomen.__- Puedo acompañarte? - pregunto sentándose a mi lado sin esperar mi respuesta, solo sonreí encantada.__- Creo que podré divertirme esta noche - me moje los labios con la lengua y me incline un poco sobre la barra tomando mi copa entre manos, mientras delicadamente mi dedo índice viajaba a mi escote.__  
__  
__Era una clara indirecta.__Y ame que la tomara al vuelo, sin mas se bebió la copa que traía de un solo trago y su mano viajo hasta mi muslo descubierto por la abertura del vestido, que cubría solo lo necesario, era atrevido y tentador como dije antes.__  
__  
__Su roce era como fuego en las venas, sentí que algo mas arriba de mis piernas se estremeció, ame esa sensación.__  
__  
__Le di un trago a mi bebida, y lleve mi mano hasta su mano que trazaba pequeños círculos en la cara interior de mi muslo.__  
__  
__Sus movimientos se paralizaron un segundo.__- Quieres acompañarme? - le pregunte mordiéndome el labio inferior y llevándome la diestra al escote de manera discreta pero clara, el sonrió encantado.__- No esperaba menos - sin más, su mano subió a la parte que ocultaba mi vestido y sentí como mi diminuta tanga se movía de su lugar, facilitándole la entrada; me excito lo atrevido de su avance pues estábamos rodeados de personas ebrias.__No pude evitar soltar un jadeo sorprendido y extasiado, me empuje en la silla para que el tuviera mas acceso.__  
__  
__Y lo tuvo, sus dedos eran largos según pude sentir, y además hábiles.__- Quiero mas que eso - le susurre al oído con la voz mas sensual de la que fui capaz.__No hizo falta que lo repitiera.__  
__  
__Hizo un movimiento delicioso, rozando una de mis paredes, me mordí el labio para no gritar.__  
__  
__Su mano se deslizo tortuosamente fuera de mí, hasta verla de nuevo posada en mi muslo semi oculta por la falda del vestido.__  
__  
__Tome su mano para sentir mi propia humedad, el tomo mi cintura y juntos nos levantamos, eché un vistazo al lugar, mis amigas no estaban, seguramente estarían tan ocupadas como yo lo estaba.__  
__  
__Caminamos hasta un pequeño armario de escobas que había visto cuando pase al baño para vomitar.__Apenas cerro la puerta me lance contra el, amaba tener el control; no podía dejar de mirar su sonrisa excitada, pero tampoco podía retirar la mirada de ese bulto cada vez mas creciente.__  
__  
__Y vaya que estaba creciendo.__  
__  
__Lo bese primero en la boca, mientras el volvía a su tarea con esa mano maestra dentro de mi; comencé a morder sus labios carnosos y dulces, baje hasta su cuello. La camisa estorbaba, así que sin mas me separe de el.__  
__  
__Me miro confundido, pero su mano no paro en su tarea.__  
__  
__Apenas si podía aguantar mis ganas de gritar.__  
__  
__Rasguñe su pecho, completamente decidida a deshacerme de su camisa, los botones volaron como lluvia a nuestra al rededor, el seguía proporcionándome locura con sus hábiles dedos.__  
__  
__Y lo tuve frente a mi, su perfecto torso desnudo, tenia un poco de vello, desde sus cuadrados pectorales, marcando el camino al tesoro; decendiendo hasta perderse en la frustrante tela de sus jeans.__  
__  
__Descendí desde su cuello formando un camino suculento; mordía, lamía, succionaba todo lo que estaba en mi camino. El tuvo que soltar su agarre, pero no dejo de acariciarme mientras bajaba.__  
__  
__Al fin llegue hasta sus pantalones, que eran una prisión para su pene, y una reja para mí. __  
__  
__Ni siquiera lo pensé, mis manos se posaron en sus perfectos glúteos, y tras besar el nacimiento de su virilidad y también morderla un poco, mis dientes se posaron en el botón de su pantalón, ayudada únicamente con la lengua desabotone los molestos jeans, y aun con la boca comencé a bajarlos, ayudada por mis manos en sus glúteos.__  
__  
__Su pequeño y ajustado bóxer negro, me pareció de lo mas inapropiado así que sin delicadeza alguna lo baje de un jalón.__  
__  
__La recompensa valió la pena.__  
__  
__Su pene era como el paraíso delante de mí.__  
__  
__Fieramente restregué mis senos aun protegidos por tela contra sus piernas, mientras saludaba a su miembro latiente.__  
__  
__Mi lengua viajo por toda la extensión de su pene, besaba, lamía, y debo admitir que también mordí. El sabor era lo mejor que había probado en el mundo.__  
__  
__Este gesto hizo que las rodillas de mi acompañante se doblaran de placer y tuviera que recargarse en una pared jadeando.__  
__  
__Esto era totalmente nuevo para mí, totalmente inesperado, y lo mejor que había hecho en mi vida.__Succione, bese y mordí su erección, era exquisito el sabor.__Sus manos me jalaron un poco del cabello, así que, con un ultimo lengüetazo me puse de pie; lo mire a los ojos estaba completamente excitado, al igual que yo.__  
__  
__- Tu turno - dijo y me beso saboreando su propio sabor de mis labios.__  
__  
__Su lengua jugaba sucio conmigo, era tan tersa y exquisita que pensé que no habría nada mejor que la sensación de nuestras lenguas danzando juntas.__  
__  
__Pronto me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.__  
__  
__Su sedosa lengua recorrió mi cuello y mis desnudos hombros hasta llegar al nacimiento de mis senos, y el principio de mi vestido.__  
__  
__Sus manos viajaron hacia la cremallera del vestido, que estaba en el costado derecho, una se quedo sobre mi seno masajeándolo de manera enloquecedora, la otra con un movimiento firme y rápido bajo la cremallera del vestido._

_Me tomo de la cintura y rozo cada terminal nerviosa de mi cuerpo, oprimiéndome contra el, mientras sus labios hacían estragos en mi níveo cuello._

_Mi vestido cayó precipitadamente, él le había dado un tirón, me admiro sin decir ni hacer nada más._

_Ahora solo llevaba un brasierre strapless diminuto de un negro bastante sensual, y una tanga tan pequeña que de no haber sido por su tono negro que contrastaba con mi piel, tal vez el la hubiera pasado desapercibida._

_- Ese color te queda bien - me halagó sonriente - es linda tu lencería, pero creo que estarías mas cómoda si ... - no termino la frase solo me enredo en sus fuertes brazos y mis senos quedaron libres, no perdí oportunidad para embarrarme mas a el, y pegar nuestros pechos ahora desnudos y sudorosos._

_Sus labios silenciaron un grito ahogado, cuando su mano de nuevo viajo hasta mi intimidad acariciando con firmeza mientras su otra mano se aferraba a mi nuca._

_Fue trazando un camino de incitadores besos desde mis labios urgentes hasta descender a mi abdomen que se contraía de placer.__Las manos parecían ser de más de 100 personas, sus caricias habían inundado tanto mi mente que sentía que era tocada en toda fibra sensible._

_Lengüeteó un poco mi ombligo mientras una risita tonta salía de mis labios húmedos._

_Mis manos se aferraron a su gorro, trate de quitárselo pero el lo impidió con una de sus manos que hasta ese momento había dado placer a mi seno._

_Alzo repentinamente el rostro con una sonrisa picara y divertida._

_Y así de rápido desapareció para ubicar su lugar entre mis piernas, mientras jalaba con los dientes la tela oscura y fina de mi tanga., mi cadera se curveo para darle mejor acceso, después de todo estábamos en el estrecho armario de escobas._

_Su lengua era tan larga y hábil como sus dedos, sentí que mi mente se nublaba y todo al rededor desapareció, solo sentía sus labios y lengua en mi intimidad._

_No podía respirar, pensar, solo hacer; movía mis manos por todo su cuerpo, mis piernas temblaban por su calido aliento, estaba totalmente fuera de mí._

_Tras una majestuosa muestra de habilidad lingual, se levanto del suelo, acariciándome mientras subía._

_- ¿Lista? - me pregunto, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, el había sentido que tan lista estaba._

_- Ya - me limite a responder, me arroje a sus brazos con frenesí, pero fui separada agresivamente._

_Quiero aclarar, que esto me enfureció de sobra manera, pero tenia un buen pretexto._

_Se agacho para tomar su pantalón del piso, y de su bolsillo trasero saco un empaque metálico pequeño._

_- Protección ante todo,... señorita - no dijo mi nombre, no lo sabia, no me importo._

_- Permíteme - le arranque el paquetito de las manos y con un mordisco lo abrí, su mirada derramaba excitación, verifique que el condón estuviera en buenas condiciones y sin mas, me agache con las manos temblorosas y apremiantes._

_Tuve el impulso de usar los dientes para colocárselo, pero no quería que el condón se rompiera._

_Y si, sin globito no hay fiesta._

_Antes de colocarlo con las manos, lamí de nuevo su erección, solo un poco, para despedirme de ella._

_Apenas había terminado, cuando sin más me tiro de espaldas en el pequeño espacio, una cubeta me sirvió de almohada, y el beso mi cuello mientras se acomodaba en mi entrada._

_- ¿Lista? - volvió a preguntar, le gruñí al odio, mientras mis dientes atrapaban de manera feroz su lóbulo, un ligero quejido se escapo de sus labios, pero parecía mas excitado que dolorido._

_- Hazlo ya - le ordene sin poder esperar mas._

_Aun no terminaba mi frase cuando sentí una embestida animal arremeter contra mi punto mas sensible._

_El siguiente jadeo fue de dolor, pero el placer era mucho más grande, la sensación más magnifica que jamás podré vivir, el duro y viril sexo de un hombre dentro de mí.__  
_  
_Mis piernas se abrieron todo lo que el estrecho lugar permitía, para darle mayor movilidad a mi amante del gorro._

_Sus movimientos agresivos pero fluidos rozaban mis paredes, tocaban mis puntos, era tan deliciosa la sensación._

_De pronto nuestros cuerpos, ya no estuvieron cómodos acostados, o algo parecido tanto como nos lo permitía el pequeño espacio, me senté con su ayuda y quedamos frente a frente, mies piernas estaban sobre su cadera, y aun no separábamos el agarre endemoniado que me hacia querer gritar._

_Lengüetee su cuelo y mordí su lóbulo mientras jadeos irreprimibles salían de mi boca y gruñidos animales salían de la suya._

_De nuevo esa posición no me pareció cómoda, y a el tampoco._

_Me cargo y recargo contra una pared, mientras me enredaba con piernas y brazos a su perfecto cuerpo, sus movimientos era salvajes, llenos de deseo, pero firmes y sobre todo exquisitos._

_Me coloque de espaldas a el._

_Me coloque hincada y con las manos en el piso._

_Me coloque arriba suyo._

_Me coloque abajo suyo._

_Me coloque a horcajadas sobre el._

_Me coloque en su pene y mande, me coloque abajo y el mando, me coloque de lado, arriba, abajo, acostada, parada, de cunclillas, inclinada, hincada, sentada. Todas las maneras que se nos ocurrieron en tan breve espacio._

_Me cargo por última vez, mientras me enredaba como un pulpo negándome a que su masculinidad saliera de mí._

_Sentí que mi cabeza explotaba, lo jadeos no paraban de salir de mi boca, mis uñas se enterraban en su nuca y su espalda, mis dientes en su hombro._

_De pronto sentí que no podía respirar, que estaba agarrotándome, mis paredes se enredaban a su miembro como yo a el._

_Y dentro de mi todo estallo._

_La mas magnifica y subliminal sensación que alguien puede experimentar.__Un orgasmo.__Grite como si me hubieran golpeado.__  
__  
__¡Que exquisito momento!__Su grito siguió al mío mientras me apretaba mas contra el.__  
_  
_Sentí que me inundaba de placer, cuando sus gruñidos de regocijo llenaron mi oído._

_Me recargo en la pared y yo no me solté, mientras tomábamos control sobre nuestros cuerpos de nuevo._

_Y..._  
_  
__- Más - dije cuando recupere el aliento.__  
_  
_No necesite decirlo dos veces.__  
_  
_Esa noche tuve un millón de orgasmos más._

_Esa primera noche fue la mejor de mi vida, con un adonis experto en el placer.__Y esa noche decidí que nunca dejaría de disfrutar de la cercanía del miembro masculino en cualquier punto de mí.__Amo el sexo, amo al hombre, amo mi sexo.__"El sexo es un regalo divino. El mas magnifico de todos." pensé mientras volvíamos a una nueva batalla._

Tenia que aceptar que compartía más con Venus de lo que me gustaría.

Era demasiado narcisista.

Acaba de re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-....re-re leer la historia del amante del gorro.

Me sorprendí de que a pesar de haber leído esa historia un millón de veces, cada que terminaba, estaba sudando, sonrojada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Originalmente, yo había escrito esa historia para desahogar mis ímpetus sexuales.

Vivencias, en apariencia eran los relatos, pero la verdad era una muy distinta.

Imaginación, eso era, solo imaginación, apoyada de lectura, relatos, consejos, y a decir verdad, algunas experiencias.

Desgraciadamente, Venus, era solo un personaje ficticio, y Yo, que era la que escribía las historias de cama de Venus, era nada más y nada menos todo lo contrario a ella.

Aclarando puntos.

Me llamo, Isabella Marie Swan; tengo 23 años, soy hija única. Mi papa murió hace aproximadamente 5 años, mi mama y mejor amiga vive en Phoenix, yo vivo en Chicago y trabajo en el Art Institude, uno de los museos mas importantes del mundo, soy guía, y amo mi trabajo.

Mis mejores amigas, desde que llegue a Chicago son Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, somos vecinas. Las adoro por cierto.

Y bueno, con ellas he vivido toda clase de experiencias, algunas de ellas alimentan las historias de Venus.

Venus, es algo parecido a mi alterego, escribo historias de sus desenfrenadas y alocadas noches de dulce fantasía, así las llama ella. Y ese mismo titulo es el que lleva la página de Internet en donde publico estas mismas historias.

Todo empezó de una manera bastante risible.

La historia del Amante del gorro, es en su 80 por ciento verídica, una experiencia vivida por mi, la que estuvo a punto de ser mi primera vez.

Pero... nunca se dio, no he tenido una primera vez.

Si, soy VIRGEN.

Frustrada como termine después de el desenfrenado deseo por aquel Adonis de Gorro, escribí una pequeña historia, mas parecida a una reseña de hasta donde habíamos llegado.

Sin entrar en detalles morbosos (mas de lo que lo hago normalmente) mamá la descubrió, la leyó y quedo fascinada, olvido decir, mi madre si es ninfomana, y además ama leer historias eróticas.

Quedo tan enganchada que me rogó durante demasiado tiempo que escribiera una historia completa, a pesar de que era apenas un borrador de un par de hojas.

Me negué rotundamente, no quería que el mundo me tachara de reprimida sexual o de perversa.

Y un día Renee tuvo una fantástica idea.

Me hizo trabajar en ese primer borrador, hasta que quedo parecido a lo que leí hoy.

Debería de haber sospechado algo, ya que mi madre entro en unos cursos express e intensivos de computación, manejo de paginas web, diseño, y hasta literatura.

Pero como siempre. Tuve que confiar en que su locura era pasajera.

Gran error.

Cuando lo termine, se lo regale de cumpleaños, pues sabia que lo amaría, (si a pesar de ser mi madre leyendo una de mis experiencias cercanas del tercer tipo, amaría leer una historia que involucrara penes y vaginas) así fue.

La amó tanto que basándose en sus nuevos conocimientos de redes y computación compro un sitio en Internet, lo diseño y nombro el sitio "Noches de Dulce fantasía" hay publico ese borrador.

Cuando lo descubrí admitiré que me desmaye, deje de hablarle a mi mamá durante... dos horas creo, pero después ella me convenció de que era buena haciendo esas historias, que escribía bien y que debería de seguir haciéndolo.

Paso mucho tiempo antes de que le hiciera caso y confiara en sus palabras, como... una semana.

Cuando lo decidí, tuve otra experiencia frustrada que me llevo a escribir una segunda historia, y ella la público.

Pasó un mes y en el sitio teníamos más de 5 millones de visitas, era un número extraordinario que me hizo ofuscarme, pero a mi madre le pareció lo más genial del mundo.

En ese entonces, teníamos una vida un poco apretada económicamente, pues papa acaba de morir y las cuentas nos sobrepasaban.

Otra vez mi madre tuvo una fantástica idea.

Averiguo la manera, y no me pregunten como, de cerrar el sitio a todo publico, lo hizo privado y con costo.

Para entrar y leer las historias necesitas pagar.

Como... tampoco lo se.

Solo se que hoy en día, publico cada dos semanas regularmente, que soy de las escritoras mas famosas de la red, y que además, soy rica.

Esto de la calentura ajena deja muy buen dinero.

Además ahora le he tomado un gusto tremendo a escribir, siempre lo había tenido, pero Venus me hace muy feliz.

Solo debo confesar, que las únicas personas que sabemos la verdadera identidad de Venus, y todo lo que se dio de aquel primer borrador somos mama y yo.

Para mis conocidos, (mas específicamente Alice y Rose) hace un par de años que papa murió nos dejo una gran, exorbitante y jugosa herencia.

Así que aquí esta, totalmente justificada mi felicidad incompleta.

Solo falta una sola cosa para que mi felicidad sea completa.

El amor, y por su puesto lo conlleva.

¡DEJAR DE SER VIRGEN!

* * *

¿Que les parecio?, espero que bueno!! apenas si me atrevia publicarlo, jejejeje pero tengo que agradecer a cuatro personas que me convencieron de subirlo y me ayudaron a aclarar mis ideas.

Naty!, te quiero niña! mucho mucho!! grax por todo!!!

Mary! tu niña,siemopre me haces cambiar las historias!!1 pero aun asi te quiero! jijijij

Dani! prima!!! jejejeje grax por impulsarme jejeje y aguantar mis locuras! te quiero!

Diego! Grax por ayudarme a aclarar las ideas!!! te quiero!

Y Ady!!! nena se que no te habia dicho pero jejeje aqui tienes la sorpresa!! te quiero!!!

Esas fueron 5 personas jejejeje.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que... jejejeje porfavor me hagan feliz dejando un review!! jijiji ciao!


	2. Por la mañana

_**DIOSSSSSSSS!!!! no saben que tortura sufri para subir este cap!!!! quiero llorar!!! snif snif...**_

_**Primero, apenas ayer lo termine jejejej por una falta horrible de tiempo snif snif, pero es seguro que tendre mas tiempo libre y espero poder dedicar parte de ese tiempo a escribir. Esta historia y Cenit, que por cierto para los que lo leen publicare hasta la siguiente semana, es uno y uno, jejejeje, y como a partir de mañana hasta el domingo lo tengo ocupado,perdon.**_

_**Tambien quiero pedirles una GRANNNN disculpa por tardarme tanto enpublicar, pero muchas grax por lapaciencia que espero me hayan dado!**_

_**Ahora si les sigo diciendo, en la mañana a eso de las 11 acaba de terminar de poner mis recaditos como este, me faltaba eliminar unos espacios sobrantes y... ·$"$%·/&&//&)/(/(U&%$$·%$· se fue la luz!!!! y no me rescato nada!!!!, luego regreso la prendi, y casi me muero porque no me guardo ni las seciones snif snif, estaba terminando (otra vez) me faltaba agregar algunos de sus nombre y para cambiar de ventana accidentalmente le di al iconito de fanfic... y me llevo a la pagina principal... otra vez sin guardar nada, asi que como ya me tenia que ir, porque fui a ver a mi mejor amigo jugar besibol (por cierto los partidos de beisbol son divertidos si les pones atencion!! jijiji) pss cerre todo y casi pateo mi cpu, snif snif.**_

_**Asi que ahora espero que nada pase y termine, de hecho en cada renglon que termino le doy save, jejejeje.**_

_**Ahora lo que habia dicho en los mensajes anteriores que creo ya me aprendi, jejejeje.**_

_**Me da inmenso, demasiado, re quete mucho gustoleer todos sus reviews y ver la aceptacion que ha tenido esta historia, me hacia falta para seguir jejeje como les dije me sentia extraña al publicarla, pero voy mejor muchas grax a ustedes que lo han hecho posible.**_

_**El agradecimiento principal es para Diego, que me ha ayudado a ubicar espacialmente a los personajes que viven en chicago, me ha ayudado a encontrar lugares que de hecho si existen jejeje en este cap son mencionados el Millenium Park, y el museo donde trabaja Bella, el Art Insititude, grax Diego, y mejor en lugar de regresar a Chicago ya vente a vivir a la Ciudad!!! te quiero!.**_

_**Aclarar, IMPORTANTE.**_

_**Este fic es clasificacion M por varias razones, la principal y mas obvia, jejejej es LEMMON! pero ademas, hay varios temas que se trataran, drogadiccion, sexo, preferenicas sexuales y otras mas, son temas fuertes asi que si no eres MAYOR DE EDAD, o bien no disfrutas con estas historias, o posee una mentalidad muy muy abierta, espero no sigas leyendo la historia, me apenaria mucho ofender a alguien con mis escritos, asi que esta advertencia la pongo desde el inicio, para evitar futuras cosas.**_

_**Tampoco crean que voy a escribir un fic de sexo drogas y ronck and roll o algo parecido, jejejeje, solo que algunas veces habra capitulos que seran mas fuertes, yo les avisare en ese momento.**_

_**Ya se que esto parece una nota de autor, jejeje pero queria explicar todo eso. Ahora si.**_

_**Este cap sera adentrarnos al mundo de nuestra escritora, para saber que tanto parecido tiene con su personaje Venus, creo que mas de lo que ella quisiera.**_

_**Aclaracion: Crepusculo no es mio, ni lo quiero, al que quiero es a Edward Cullen, y si viene acompañado de Carlisle y Emmet yo feliz!.**_

* * *

**UN DIA EN LA VIDA DE ISABELLA SWAN.**

"… **Por la mañana…".**

Boing...Boing... Boing... wiiiii... Boing... Boing... Boing... wiiii...

¡Demonios!...

Boing...Boing... Boing... wiiiii... Boing... Boing... Boing... wiiii...

¡Oh Dios!, ¿porque pongo tonos tan desquiciantes?... no, yo no puse ese tono, lo puso ella.

Boing...Boing... Boing... wiiiii... Boing... Boing... Boing... wiiii...

- Ya voy, ya voy - dije con desgana y sin abrir los ojos, solo estire mi brazo y tanteando la cómoda al lado de mi cama tome mi celular.

No era la alarma, era algo peor.

- Alice... son las... - no tenía la remota idea de que hora era, pero aun quería dormir, fuera la hora que fuera - no importa qué hora es, tengo sueño, así que no me molestes - cerré de golpe mi celular y me acurruque de nuevo.

Estaba soñando con uno de mis hermosos relatos.

Y este era, el mejor y el peor de todos. Aquel bellísimo ejemplar masculino me había hecho delirar, y habíamos tenido una gran historia, no quise recordar aquello, así que mi soñolienta mente se concentro en la acción y no lo que le siguió.

¡Carajo!, ¡besaba tan bien! y ¡por dios!, ¡que trasero de acero!

Boing...Boing... Boing... wiiiii... Boing... Boing... Boing... wiiii...

¡Maldita sea!.

- Aliceeeeee - hice un berrinchito en mi cama tapándome con las sabanas la cabeza - déjame dormir, no quiero levantarme aun -

- Bella - su vocecilla parecía un chillido, así que me separe algo el aparato.

- Alice, quiero que me llames en horas más decentes, adiosito enana - me burle y colgué sin darle replica.

Me revolví en la cama y volví a cerrar los ojos, solo estaba dormitando pero las imágenes en mi cabeza me tenían muy contenta.

Boing...Boing... Boing... wiiiii... Boing... Boing... Boing... wiiii...

No quise mas interrupciones, ya tenía las suficientes en mi vida despierta para que mis sueños también se vieran frustrados; así que sin más tome el teléfono y aun sonando le quite la batería.

¡Listo!, que lindo es emanciparse de la tecnología.

Así, sin tecnología decidí tratar de retomar mi magnifico sueño, pues solo en mis sueños podía tenerlo junto a mí.

Esta vez me quede profundamente dormida, y afortunadamente pude retomar mi sueño.

Sus caricias, sus besos, sus labios, sus brazos perfectamente marcados y delineados cada musculo sobresaliendo y enlazándose uno con otro cubiertos por su fina y nívea piel de sabor exótico y enloquecedor; sus grandes manos, sus musculosas y fuertes piernas, su perfecto abdomen cuadriculado y su extraordinario trasero de hierro.

Su hermoso rostro se acerco al mío con su boca abriéndose y cerrándose al rededor de mis dedos, me miraba incitador tan sensual y enloquecedor como siempre, sus preciosos ojos me traspasaron dejándome sin aire, y su boca se unió a la mía.

No aguantaba su peso, porque era un sueño pero lo sentía moverse profundizando el beso mientras trataba de no aplastarme. Era todo un caballero andante en mi sueño, que considerado!

- Bella... - que hermosa voz - Bella - la expresión di mi nombre estaba sobrando - Bella - y ahora corroboraba que si era excitante que dijeran tu nombre - ¡Bella! - caray, esta tan excitado como yo - ¡Bellaa! - madre mía! creo que me desvirginare por millonésima vez en sueños - ¡Bellaaaa!, ¡BELLA! - no le estaba apretando un testículo o algo así no? - ¡BELLA DEJA DE BABEAR! - de repente mi acompañante tiene una voz muy femenina - ¡CARAMBA BELLA, DEJA DE HACER RUIDOS EXTRAÑOS Y ABREME! - ok esa era una petición demasiado extraña y retorcida - ¡ISABELLA SWAN, SI NO ME ABRES EN ESTE MOMENTO JURO QUE LE DIRE A TODO MUNDO TU SECRETO! - ¡ALICE!.

Me levante como si algo me hubiera quemado, corrí hasta la puerta de entrada, esquivando muebles y cosas tiradas, mientras Alice seguía haciendo un escándalo para que le abriera la puerta; llegue y quite el seguro y jale la puerta fuerte, pero se atoro con la cadenita que estaba arriba así que tras un pequeño inconveniente técnico la cerré y volví a abrir.

Obviamente Alice estaba muerta de risa recargada en el marco; la jale del brazo y la avente dentro de mi departamento y con un fuerte golpe cerré la puerta.

- ¿Como lo sabes? - le pregunte aturdida por el súbito despertar y la terrible amenaza.

- Vaya veo que las amenazas funcionan mas contigo que con cualquier otra persona - me sonrió burlonamente mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello despeinándoselo un poco mas - pero no te preocupes querida Bella durmiente, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo - me guiño pero yo estaba aun demasiado atontada para entender que pasaba.

- ¿Como lo sabes? - le repetí sin poder procesar toda la información.

- ¡Vamos Bella! he dormido aquí millones de veces para saber que te encanta dormir con los nada sexys e inapropiados camisones de Kitty, por cierto donde los consigues? - me quede callada esperando a que el hámster que arrancaba el motor de mi cerebro se decidiera a empezar la jornada.

¿Camisones de Kitty?, ¿Nada de la escritura cachonda?.

¿Que me pasa?, ¿porque diablos Alice sabría algo de mi secreto placer?, (el placer es escribir, claro) mi conciencia está muy sucia.

- Amm... en internet - le respondí confundida, ella me miro por un segundo y claro que se percato de mi confusión pero decidió ignorarlo.

- ¡Claro!, que tonta, tú y tu mejor amiga la computadora eligen tus "provocativos" atuendos para dormir - dijo haciendo un ademan de comillas con los dedos en provocativos, yo sonreí de medio lado.

- Bueno, yo creo que son lindos - le dije mirándome hacia abajo, hoy llevaba uno de mis preferidos, era un camisón que llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla de un hermoso tul lila, hasta abajo tenía un coqueto (Alice no pensaba en la palabra coqueto como yo) encaje con varios gestos de mi gatita preferida, en el seno derecho tenia bordado un guiño sonriente de Kitty. - míralos bien Alice, no son tan infantiles -

No lo eran, el tul es demasiado transparente y mucho más en el tono lila pues casi casi era difuminado con mi tono de piel, tenía un corte muy poco conservador para que una niñita lo llevara. ¡Oh Kitty eres sexy!.

- No te engañes Bella, si fueran sexys ya un hombre se te hubiera tirado encima - le saque la lengua enfurruñada, no era justa su acusación, ella sabía perfectamente que ningún hombre me había visto con mis camisones de Kitty, y además los hombres si se me habían tirado encima pero... - bueno tal vez si fueras más sexy los hombres que se te han tirado encima hubieran terminado el trabajo - me leía el pensamiento, que miedo.

- Eres una ridícula Alice - le espete sin poder evitar reír al final - hablas como si fuera la máquina de un auto -

- Bueno, no eres precisamente eso, pero a lo hombres les gustaría que en lugar de usar a Kitty usaras algo con un logo de Chopper o Harley, y una pequeña tanga de cuero negro vendría bien a su imaginación - no pude contener la risa mientras tomaba uno de los cojines del sillón y se lo aventaba a la cara, ella no lo esquivo pero si coloco sus manos para defenderse.

Ambas reímos y me regreso el cojinazo que tampoco esquive, así que caí al sillón de enfrente riendo.

- Bella son las 7 de la mañana entras a trabajar en 2 horas, así que vine a despertarte y a recordarte que hoy es viernes - sonreí divertida mientras abrazaba mi cojín y me acurrucaba en el brazo del sillón - y ni te atrevas a dormir de nuevo, porque quiero que este arreglada para el trabajo - me sonrió con una miradita para nada santurrona y yo solté una carcajada.

- Así que por eso viniste, sabes que hoy es viernes y mi jefe ira a la oficina - alce y baje las cejas acompasadamente mientras reía, Alice se sonrojo.

- No puedo entender cómo puedes desaprovechar a semejante pedazo de hombre - dijo con voz contenida mordiendo su uña del dedo pulgar. ¡Si supiera!

- Por favor Alice, no uses las palabras pedazo y hombre en la misma oración, mi mente vuela - volvimos a reír y después me abrace mas a mi cojín - ¿nada mas viniste a imaginarte a mi jefe desnudo corriendo tras de ti? - le pregunte mirándola fijamente, esa mirada perdida no indicaba nada bueno en Alice.

- Entre otras cosas… si, - hizo una pausa y al parecer la imagen de mi jefecito desnudo se vistió en su cabecilla loca - sabes que al ser viernes tenemos una cita, nos veremos en el bar o pasaras por Rose y por mi? - pregunto sonriendo, yo sonreí mas.

- Veré como va todo en la facultad, tengo que entregar unos trabajos y después ir a hablar con unos maestros, tal vez me alcance el tiempo y las vea en el mismo campus - explique sonriente.

- De acuerdo me mandas un mensaje - se levanto y volvió a tomar sus cosas hasta ese momento me di cuenta que iba en pants y pantuflas, ella pareció notar mi revelación por que rio mirándose - sabía que si no venia llegarías tarde al trabajo - también me percate en ese momento que traía consigo una gran bolsa de tela con un cordón cerrándola – Ammm – parecía incomoda cada que venía con ese fin – ya sabes… en los dormitorios no podemos tener lavadora… y las lavanderías… bueno… son un poco caras… tu sabes… yo… - me reí

- Enana tranquila!, no hay ningún problema, sabes que mi lavadora es tu lavadora, solamente no me hagas ayudarte a lavar la ropa por favor – ella me sonrió y después se lanzo sobre m9i abrazándome.

- Bella!, la lavadora podría tragarme! Es demasiado grande para mi, podría caer dentro y ahogarme, o desmembrarme si esta en ciclo activo! – su carita triste y aterrada (y fingida debería agregar) me hizo reír.

- Lo siento Alice, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿para eso viniste no? – me burle, ella me saco la lengua y se quito de encima.

- Esta bien Bella, pero si me encuentras ahogada o desmabrada mi alma en pena con la ropa sucia te torturara hasta que otra lavadora ajusticie mi injusta muerte – comencé a reírme y ella se levanto de un salto – traeré detergente, suavizante, perfume, y creo que a Rose – comenzamos a reírnos mientras nos levantábamos, y la ayudaba a cargar su pesadísima bolsa de ropa sucia.

- ¡Carajo Alice!, cuanta ropa hay aquí?, O trajiste a Rose metida? – se rio mientras ambas cargábamos la bolsa hasta el cuarto de baño, ¿Cómo había podido la enana subir esa mole de ropa hasta el pent-house, de un edificio de 12 pisos?

- Lo difícil fue meterla en el taxi, y subirla hasta el elevador, te recuerdo que tienen uno – me miro sonriente, aterradora, me lee el pensamiento…

- Demasiado transparente para tu mejor amiga Bells – rio, pero yo no dije nada, odiaba saber que decía la verdad.

Metimos una carga de ropa a la lavadora y la demás la dejamos en los cestos, había ropa mía pendiente así que Alice decidió que su Yo obsesivo- compulsivo, saliera a flote, comenzó a ordenar la ropa por colores y texturas, cuando lleno dos cestos decidí que era algo en lo que no quería participar.

- Ve a desayunar, y después metete a bañar de una vez - me regaño.

Alice parecía mi madre, mi hermana mayor, la menor también, mi prima, mi tía, (todo parentesco en cualquier grado), mi guía, mi gurú, bueno hasta mi conciencia.

- Si generala - exclame de mal humor.

- Hay Bella con ese humor y tus camisones de Kitty no me explico cómo aun te preguntas porque sigues siendo virgen - me levante de un salto de encima de la secadora y y la mire ceñuda.

- Tienes tan mala suerte con los hombres como yo, lo sabes! - exclame sacándole la lengua, después tome una de las cestas que tenia ropa exclusivamente verde de textura delicada y la volqué al piso.

Alice se engarroto en su lugar incapaz de moverse, había roto su esquema.

Ok, hora de correr.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y cerré la puerta solo para escuchar como algo se estrellaba contra esta, algún cesto seguramente; me reí sonoramente y escuche algo como un gruñido.

- Has lo que te dije Isabella, o la venganza llegara, y llama a Rose para que traiga el detergente, el suavizante y si le falto algo de ropa – huy!, que enojona podía llegar a ser.

- Si Al, lo siento – me disculpe como hermana menor regañada (Alice ejercía su papel de mi hermana mayor).

- Bella, si no te pones extremadamente sexy para tu jefesote creo que estaré muy enfadada contigo así que date prisa – me dijo bajito pero la escuche perfectamente, asentí como si me mirara (Alice ejercía su papel de mi jefa malvada)

Hora de comenzar.

Y claro de despedirme de la Dulce Fantasía que había tenido, adiós lindos sueños!.

Mire el reloj de la sala. Las 7:25, tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar al trabajo y arreglar todo, así que decidí, tomar mi lindo desayuno.

Sonreí y mi estomago me gruño, seguramente estaba enfadado por dejarlo sin pizca de comida durante toda la noche, pobrecillo.

Entre en la cocina y admire la alacena abierta.

Cereal, pan, café, te, condimentos, galletas, etcétera, etcétera.

Tome el café y el azúcar, y puse agua en el horno, el café no podría faltar para despertar en la mañana, o para tomar el sol en la tarde, o para calentarme en la noche, a falta de unos brazos masculinos.

Mi fiel amante el café me siguió hasta el refrigerador.

Jamón, queso, huevos, fruta, carne, pollo, pescado... ¿que era eso?... parecía un sándwich de queso sin terminar,... pero en su mejor momento, ahora parecía, un cuadro desfigurado verdusco. Iuj! Asco! al refri le hacía falta una limpieza... verduras, pizza, salchichas (mmm salchichas) y helado.

Así que tome lo que siempre desayunaba.

Me serví el agua en una taza, mi taza del museo, la había comprado mi primer día de trabajo en la tienda de regalos, tenía mi pintura favorita plasmada; Tarde de domingo en Grande Jatte; prepare mi café con azúcar extra, como siempre y fui a la alacena por las galletas.

Tome un tazón hondo y la cuchara esa que no sé cómo se llama.

Abrí el bote de helado napolitano y me serví 4 bolas bien servidas.

Si, suelo desayunar helado y café, dije que Venus se parecía a mí, bueno, ella "desayuna" porquerías, yo también.

No podía salir de casa sin desayunar helado y café.

Y su correspondiente dosis de galletas y azúcar.

Entonces el teléfono sonó; corrí hasta la gaveta de trastes, debajo había un teléfono.

- ¿Si? – dije alegre, mirando mi suculento desayuno haciéndome ojitos.

- Alice esta en tu casa cierto? – la voz de Rose sonaba algo adormilada.

- Si Rose llego aquí hace una media hora, va a lavar – sonreí – dice que traigas detergente y suavizante, la ropa que te falte de lavar y creo que ya – me reí y Rose me siguió aunque con un poco de modorra.

- Creo que llevare ropa para cambiarnos en tu casa, y nuestras cosas de la escuela, según veo Alice se llevo toda la ropa sucia, ¿podemos bañarnos en tu casa? – pregunto.

- Claro Rose, sabes que mi casa es su casa, yo debo ir a trabajar pero saben que cualquier cosa que necesiten la pueden tomar o usar – le dije sonriente – bueno Rosalie, no tardes que Alice se volverá loca por el detergente, además mi desayuno me espera – reí bajito y el helado casi me dijo wiii!.

- Esta vez será helado napolitano no? – me reí.

- Apresúrate Rose – y colgué.

Me senté en la mesa y comencé a devorar el helado con las galletas dando sorbitos al café.

¡Que rico!.

Me tome mi tiempo, en un momento, me quede sin helado, y un pequeño sorbo de café.

Tras una batalla interna de dejar el café o beberlo solo, decidí servirme otra bola de helado para acabar el café.

No quería mas comida rezagada, supongo que el café no se descompone como los sándwiches de queso, pero no quería arriesgarme a averiguarlo.

Después de 15 minutos de desayuno, me levante para irme a bañar.

Escogí mi ropa matutina, la que llevaría a la escuela y la que llevaría al bar.

Un bonito y atrayente traje sastre azul celeste y una blusa con holanes marfil, una playera de manga corta purpura el saco del traje sastre y unos jeans negros deslavados; y un pequeño vestido rosa pálido con un escote en la espalda.

Unas zapatillas marfiles de tacón bajo, unas balerinas purpuras, unas zapatillas abiertas y negras.

Bolso marfil de cuero, bolsa grande de tela de colores, cartera pequeña y negra.

Y mi gabardina negra.

¡Listo!, atuendos del día escogidos.

Doble la ropa que usaría para la escuela y la metí en la bolsa que usaba para la escuela, a lado de mis trabajos a entregar y un par de libros de la biblioteca.

La ropa elegida para el bar la metí en una cajita de metal, la cajita era pequeña, mi atuendo también.

Me di la ducha relajante matutina, en la cual tarde unos 20 minutos

Durante el baño escuche el timbre y supe que Alice abriría, así que seguí con mi bañito.

En el baño arregle mi cabello, lo alisé completamente, me llegaba debajo de la cintura, y estaba en capas así que se veía lindo alisado; me maquille sencillo, las pestañas rizadas y los ojos delineados de negro, un poco de rubor y un labial rosa que se parecía al tono de mis labios.

¡Listo!.

Salí a vestirme, tras una disyuntiva sobre la ropa interior, por el atuendo de la noche, decidí usar un brasierre normal, blanco, (en la noche no usaría nada); y una tanguita negra (y Alice decía que no era sexy!); me enfunde en el traje y la blusa. Fui de nuevo al armario y saque una bufanda de punto en varios tonos de azul claro, y algunos vivos crema. Era perfecta. Saque otra en varios tonos de rosa oscuro de un hilo muy fino. Esta era perfecta para la tarde.

El otoño estaba comenzando, las clases iban iniciando, Agosto era un mes que amaba pues parecía que la ciudad despertara de un relajante y divertido letargo después de verano.

Era Viernes así que el centro estaría medio muerto, a excepción claro, los dormitorios de los estudiantes de las universidades.

Salí a la cocina, y coloque los trastes que había ocupado para el desayuno en el lava trastes, o eso quise, estaba repleto... con razón ya no encontraba en que servirme helado...

Puse la cafetera y me fui a verificar que Rose y Alice estuvieran vivas y no ahogadas o desmembradas por la lavadora.

Entre y Rose estaba sentada en un banquito en la orilla, mirando embelesada el ciclo de secado de una de las secadoras; Alice aun seguía dividiendo ropa, me pregunte de donde habían salido 15 cestos de ropa.

Me percate que en la cesta de la ropa que parecía ser interior estaban unos de mis camisones de Kitty.

- Alice… que? – comencé pero me interrumpió.

- No te pagamos la luz que gastamos con las lavadoras y secadoras, tampoco te pagamos por el secuestro de tu cuarto de lavado, ni de los cafés y galletitas que nos darás de desayuno, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es lavar tu ropa – Alice era una terca, y por su tono si le rebatía la idea solo discutiríamos.

- Alice, sabes que esta es tu casa, de hecho vivirían aquí si no fueran tan tercas – me réferi también a Rose que seguía embobada mirando la ropa girar, sonrió ligeramente ante mi acusación, y Alice bufo sonoramente.

- Lo sentimos señorita Swan, pero no discutiremos de nuevo el porqué no vivimos contigo, sabes las razones de sobra – dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

- Demasiado caro para lo que ganamos, Swan – dijo Rosalie por millonésima vez y sin quitar la vista de la secadora.

- Ok, entiendo – me iba a sentar pero Alice dio un gritito que nos sobre salto.

- ¿Qué haces?, ¿Qué no vez que hora es? – negué con la cabeza, no había visto la hora porque estaba distraída pensando en mi hermoso sueño.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte.

- Son las 8:40, ya se te hizo tarde! Tu jefesote se va a enfadar, espero te de unas nalgadas! – rio Alice sonriendo, pero yo di un salto en mi lugar.

- ¿Qué?, es tardísimo!, podrías ayudarme a bajar las cosas me iré en el auto – dije apurada, Alice negó con la cabeza.

- Eche en una lavadora la carga de ropa sensible y en otra la de jeans, así que debo supervisarla, que te ayude Rose – dijo sonriente, Rosalie rio y se levanto para acariciar la secadora sonriente.

- ¿saben?, amo como la ropa gira en la secadora, me imagino que la ropa debe divertirse mucho, como me encantaría ser ropa para divertirme en la secadora! – y hay estaba otro de los comentarios raros de Rose.

- Ok Rosalie, deja de fumar antes de venir a casa de Bella y llévala porque si no su jefesote se enojara – dijo Alice riendo, yo gire los ojos.

- Alice, deja de llamarlo jefesote, mi mente vuela – dios mío, si supiera…

- Vámonos Bella, quiero ver a tu jefe… sote – rio Rosalie.

- Tu también, Alice nos vemos en la noche – le di un beso en la mejilla y Rose salió tras de mí, le di mi pequeña cajita de metal con mi cambio para el bar, y algunos libros, yo tome la bolsa de la escuela y los cambios de ropa.

Salí tomando las llaves con la boca, cerré con el pie la puerta y pulse el botón del elevador con mi dedo meñique de la mano derecha. En el elevador como siempre estaba la señora Carmen, que siempre llevaba a su ojón y tembloroso perro chihuahua en una bolsita de mimbre, hoy la señora Carmen lucia especialmente aterradora, llevaba unos lentes de sol más grandes que la mitad de su cara, con una gorra de golfista (el deporte) de un amarillo chillón, unos pantalones blancos de tela brillosa casi a la cintura, unas balerinas de piel de leopardo, y para rematar billones de aretes, collares, anillos y pulseras de trillones de colores.

Le sonreí mientras su vibrador-mascota, me gruñía, como todas las mañanas.

- Tranquilo Beethoven, es solo la señorita Isabella, como todas las mañana, haciendo el mayor ruido para que ninguno de nosotros llegue tarde a sus actividades - ¡Carajo!, esta mujer era tan exasperante, porque tenía que agredirme de esa manera?.

Primera, yo no había hecho ruido, había sido Alice.

Segunda, ¿como podía nombrar a una rata con ojotes Beethoven?, en nada se parecía al hermoso San Bernardo de la película, y no tengo la certeza, pero tampoco al músico.

Tercera y la más importante.

¡Porque siempre me decía señorita!, ¿que no se me notaban las ganas de dejar de serlo?.

- Buenos días, señorita Hale, luce tan rubia artificial como siempre – saludo la señora Carmen, Rose le devolvió su mejor sonrisa, y yo me mordí el labio esperando su respuesta.

- Buenos días señora Carmen, usted luce tan maravillosamente ataviada de joyas que creo que cuando salga a la luz del sol provocara varios choques – me mordí más fuerte para no soltar una carcajada – su aura brilla tanto que devolvería la vista a un ciego – le dijo sonriente.

Carraspee para no reír, y la señora Carmen me miro más feo aun.

Llegamos a la planta baja y salimos las tres en un silencio bastante risible.

- Hoy Beethoven y yo iremos a dar una vuelta al Millenium Park – dijo mas hablándole a la ratilla ojona que a nosotras.

- Espero que recoja las necesidades de Beethoven, o podrían lastimar a las hormigas que pasen por tropezarse – le dijo Rose sonriente.

Esta vez no pude evitar reír mientras la señora Carmen acariciaba a su ratita que gruñía más fuerte.

- Que tenga magnifico día señora Carmen – me despedí y Rose y yo nos desviamos al estacionamiento.

- Otra razón para no vivir contigo, la señora Carmen – dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

Metimos todo en la parte de atrás de mi hermoso auto, un lindo volvo plateado, con vidrios polarizados, como siempre Rosalie soltó un chiflido de admiración y no pude evitar reírme.

- Viviría contigo solo por ver a este bebe diario – dijo sonriente subiendo al asiento del copiloto.

- Pues creo que hoy serás muy feliz, tendrás que conducirlo de regreso a casa, para que puedan meter la ropa que laven y la llevemos a su casa en la noche, a no ser que quieran dormir en mi casa – sonreí.

- Creo que lo regresare para poder conducirlo, después de todo no sabemos que pasara en la noche, tal vez alguna necesite tu departamento – reímos juntas añorando porque así fuera.

Nota informativa, yo era virgen y urgida de amor, mis mejores amigas también

Llegamos rayando al trabajo, Rose me ayudo a acomodarme la bolsa del trabajo, los libros y la bolsa de la escuela, la ropa de la noche la deje en el auto para poder cambiarme después; me despedí de Rose le di las llaves del auto y salí corriendo.

Entre y salude a las personas que me iba encontrando en el camino, policías, un par de administrativos, intendencia, y más.

Llegue a los lockers de los trabajadores y abrí el mío, como pude acomode mis cosas dentro del pequeño locker, tendría que decirle a mi "jefesote" que aquellos lockers eran demasiado pequeños.

- Llegas tarde Swan – me sobresalte al escuchar una voz masculina detrás de mí, uno de los libros que estaba apilando sobre el desastre del locker cayo y se abrió en el piso – disculpa por asustarte –

Me gire para encontrar a mi jefe.

Seguramente se preguntaran como es mi jefe para que Alice hable así de el, y Rosalie le siga la corriente.

Era alto, que digo alto! Altísimo, fácilmente llegaba al metro noventa, tal vez mas, sus rasgos eran fuertes, mandíbula cuadrada rostro grande como él, su cabello era algo mediano, amaba esos pequeños mechones que le caían con soltura en la frente a veces llegando a sus ojos además el hermoso y lustroso negro era muy atrayente.

Tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, casi tan fornido, como… aquel amante frustrado de mi sueño; brazos enormes, piernas enormes, abdomen cuadriculado, trasero grande y firme, casi como un fisicoculturista, en resumen, estaba buenísimo.

Poseía unos hermosos labios carnosos, que gesticulaban la sonrisa mas aniñada y sexy que podía existir, después de otra (la de mi amante frustrado) y su hermosa piel morena era un toque exótico y encantador.

- Solo unos minutos, mis amigas asaltaron mi casa y perdí la noción del tiempo – explique sonriendo, el me devolvió su sonrisa aniñada y sensual.

- Aun así es tarde, tu jefe se molestaría – respondió sonriendo y con un ademan bastante cauteloso entro en el lugar de empleados y cerró la puerta lentamente.

Vi como su mano se esmeraba en encontrar el seguro de la puerta.

Y lo encontró.

- Bueno, si se molesta creo que puedo encontrar una manera de en contentarlo – le di mi mejor sonrisa de "ámame" que poseía y la suya se extendió.

- ¿A si? – Levanto una ceja caminando lentamente hacia mi – muéstrame – sin más se lanzo contra mí, de una manera tan animal que me pareció una especie de hibrido humano.

Sus labios carnosos chocaron con los míos, me mordió el labio inferior con deseo y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de excitación.

Mis manos viajaron hasta su saco, llevaba un traje azul marino que pronto no tendría sobre él.

Sentí como comenzaba a aflojar su agarre en mi nuca para bajar las manos dándose un paseo por toda mi figura y lo imite; comencé a pasar mis manos por sus brazos hasta que el saco quedo en las muñecas. Me separe de él para encontrar mi boca con sus labios y mordí, nuestra relación era tan animal!.

Arranque su saco y lo avente a una de las sillas, después comencé con su corbata mientras sentía como mi bufanda volaba para seguir en a su saco.

Una camisa, un saco, una blusa, y dos cinturones con todo y la cremallera correspondientes después. Mi jefesote y yo estábamos enfrascados en una lucha de caricias salvajes y mordidas incitadoras que no daban tregua para la cordura.

Comencé a besar y lamer su abdomen, sus vellos me causaban una excitación tremenda, me invitaban a morderlo a tratar de arrancarle un pedacito y llevármelo a mi casa para seguir saboreándolo.

El comenzó a agárrame de las nalgas, y masajeo mis senos con placer, volvió a subir y mordió mi cuello, succiono y volvió a morder, y supe que tendría que usar la bufanda todo el día.

Caminamos hasta toparnos con una silla donde lo avente, me lanzo una sonrisa apremiantes y yo me lamí los labios gustosa.

¡Hora del placer matutino!.

Baje y sin más me lance contra su "amigo" que palpitaba añorante de cariño.

Comencé a lamerlo, y mordí, mordí como si esa fuera la parte justa que quería llevarme a mi casa.

Sentí como se inclinaba y una mano suya viajaba hasta mi trasero, supuse que querría tocarme, pero no!, metió su mano dentro de mi pantalón.

- Lindo detalle – dijo al descubrir mi tanguita, trágate esa Alice!.

- Lo hice pensando en que vendriaaasss – alargue la última palabra porque sentí que su propósito ni era masajearme, ni era hermosear mi ropa interior, sus dedos habían entrado en mi causándome una conmoción tan grande que mi boca se quedo a centímetro de darle un mordisco a su amigo, que seguramente lo haría berrear de dolor y me daría ese pedacito para divertirme en mi casa.

Gemí gustosa, mientras me concentraba en devorarme su GRAN masculinidad, el comenzó a mover la mano más rápido y yo emití un gemido demasiado audible.

Entonces alguien toco la puerta.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – estúpida entrometida!

Nos separamos tan rápido que no entiendo como no nos hicimos daño, mi "jefesote" (sobrenombre bien merecido) tomo rápidamente su ropa y huyo a los baños, yo tome mi blusa y me la coloque rápidamente mientras caminaba para abrir la puerta.

- Hola Catherine, acabas de llegar? – inquirí abotonándome la blusa.

- Hola Isabella, no solo que olvide unos folletos en mi locker y vine por ellos – me sonrió mientras le daba paso, ella al ver mi ropa revuelta en una silla sonrió - ¿otra vez estas cambiándote en la oficina? – pregunto sonriendo, se giro y camino a su locker que estaba peligrosamente cerca de los baños.

- Si, hoy mis amigas asaltaron mi departamento para ir a lavar ropa, así que perdí la noción del tiempo – misma escusa, pues después de todo era cierta y mi jefesote la escucharía por segunda vez.

- Ya veo – dijo cerrando su locker vi en sus manos un gran número de trípticos del museo, ella se hecho atrás el cabello y me sonrió picara – hoy viene el jefe, veré si me lo encuentro – se rio y me di cuenta que Alice, Rosalie y yo no éramos las únicas que teníamos la típica fantasía de la secretaria, pero al revés.

- Ah, si el jefe – dijo tratando de fingir desinterés ella se rio bajito y camino hacia la salida.

- Entiendo que no te atraiga tanto como a mí, después de todo te lleva unos cuantos años, y a mí no – se encogió de hombros y salió – no tardes! El museo está por abrir! – y escuche su taconeo alejarse.

Tras un tiempo prudente decidí asomarme para ver si no había moros en la costa, no los había, me gire para ir por mi jefe, pero un mano se estrello en mis nalgas, me molesto un poco, pero después de un apretón decidí que no era tan molesto.

- No llegues tarde Swan – me dijo al oído y gire para verlo guiñarme el ojo.

- No se preocupe señor Black, estaré como siempre puntual, deseosa de cumplir con mis obligaciones de empleada – dije con voz sedosa y lamiéndome los labios.

- Haces un trabajo excelente Swan – me mordió el cuello y camino fuera del salón de descanso.

- Lo mismo digo señor – y lo vi alejarse mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

Termine de colocarme bien la ropa, como pude cerré el locker y me encamine a que me dieran las actividades del día de hoy, la agenda de visitas guiadas y alguna otra obligación que tuviera.

Antes de llegar a las oficinas administrativas mi celular sonó, el tono era un chiflido, me reí, un mensaje.

Abrí el teléfono aun caminando y vi.

_Espero que encontraras a tu candente jefesote, deberías aprovechar a semejante macho!, esta tan increíblemente sexy que apenas creo que no te le hayas insinuado, que tengas un día movidito Bella! Dejaremos tu auto en el estacionamiento del museo para que vayas con él a la escuela, las llaves te las dejaremos con Ernest, con amor Alice y Rose. Pd. Si no quieres tú, pellízcale el culo por mí._

Me reí.

Si ellas supieran que movidita había sido mi mañana.

¡Que lindas son las aventuras con tus jefes!.

Y…

¡Que buen inicio de día!.

* * *

_**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! espero que si termine de publicar!!**_

_**Pues hay estubo el cap, medio larguito, jejejeje pero me diverti mucho escribiendolo, espero les guste, el siguiente Cap, sera conociendo a Isabella Swan por la tarde, y jejejeje todavia nos falta historia con el Jefesote!!! jejejejej**_

_**Ya vieron que algo pasa con Bella y su falta de sexualidad, pero no es precisamente que sea una cotizada, jejeje creo que al contrario.**_

_**Bueno, muchas muchas grax por los reviews y los agreges de todo tipo!!! espero esta vez tambien tengan ese tiempo, y me hagan igual de feliz que estpoy ahora con un review, o con solo saber que les gusta yo soy muy muy feliz!.**_

_**GRAX POR LOS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS A:**_

_**NATY!, BURACHI!, KARLIWIS!, MIA!, MERYSNZ!, ADY!, MELII CULLEN!, SIL!, DIEGO! ALICE SHANA CULLEN!, CAEM!, AKAKO CULLEN!, 21 WITH LOVE 21!, PIOLA!, ESCORPIOTNF!, BLACK CULLEN!, ALEJITA MASEN!, ESYCULLEN!, MONSE-DARK HUNTER!, ULTRAS!, ERMIA!, DANY!, ALIJAS1002!.**_

_**GRAX A TODAS POR SU INTERES, ESPERO PODER SEGUIR VIENDOS SUS REVIEW!.**_

_**Si no le respondi el review personalemente a alguiendigamelo please, que mi correo se volvio medio loco, jejejeje.**_

_**GRAX! nos vemos pronto con la tarde de Bella!.**_

_**(wiiii alfin lo pude publicar!!!) (snif snif)**_


	3. Por la tarde Macdonalds, autos chocados

_Alo!!!!_

_Primero que nada y muy importante!, una gran gran disculpa por la tardanza, de verdad que me siento mal por haberlo hecho asi, es que la vida te da sorpresas sorpresas te da la vida, y pss a mi me sorprendio con la guardia baja, jejejeje, ahora quiero decir que soy muy feliz y muy enamorada!, pero bueno..._

_Se que no es excusa dejarlas colgadas tanto tiempo, pero he escrito, tengo este cap, uno ya escrito y otro, tres para subir en el lapso de una semana, espero terminarlos bien y que el proximo jueves demos el siguiente paso, jejejeje..._

_En estos capitulos siguientes, como bien dice el titulo, describo un día en la vida de Bella, pero no es cualquier día, es un día muy especial, un dia que provocara un cambio, ya sabran mas adelante._

_Entonces... jijiji sin mas les dejo este capi, que es un poco largo o corto no lo se, pero esta MUY intenso._

**_ADVERTENCIA!!!!! ESTE CAPITULO ES FUERTE, COMO LES DIJE ANTES LES ADVERTIRIA. RECUERDEN CLASIFICACION M Y ESTE CAP LO AMERITA MUCHO._**

_Advertidos, espero que les guste el cap, los leo abajo._

**

* * *

**

_**Un día en la vida de Isabella Swan.**_

_**Por la tarde.**_

_**Mcdonald`s, autos chocados, que más?**_

Había tenido una mañana tranquila (referente a lo laboral), solo había tenido dos grupos para guía, uno muy en la mañana, unos mocosos de secundaria que preferían aventarse papelitos, reírse o anotar los recuadros de descripción con pésima ortografía, a pesar de que los estaban copiando, era predecible, no les interesaba en lo más mínimo el arte.

Ahora estaba con el otro grupo, unos de preparatoria, pero al igual que los de secundaria había chicos que solo reían, o criticaban estúpidamente los cuadros, afortunadamente había uno que otro que estaba interesado, y eso me ayudaba a no decirles todo lo que estaba pensando de ellos.

También para mi gran fortuna y gran gozo, mi "jefesote", había decidido que hoy estaría dando vueltas por el museo, "vigilando su buen funcionamiento", ja!, claro, el buen desempeño de los guías sobre todo; había estado persiguiéndome en cada rincón apartado, lanzándome besos furtivos y regalándome caricias furtivas (que digo caricias, santo cielo!, el señor era un experto).

Eso de lo furtivo estaba empezando a agradarme más de la cuenta; en toda la mañana mientras los estúpidos niños apuntaban los recuadros descriptivos de las pinturas, yo me había dedicado a pensar e idealizar una hermosa vida de caricias y besos furtivos a lado de mi jefesote, era como hacerme la reina del país de nunca jamás, el museo era mi país de nunca jamás.

Eso trasformaba a Jacob en Peter Pan, y si yo era la dueña de sus caricias furtivas y sus besos a escondidas, resultaba convertida en... Wendy?, bueno, era raro, porque Peter Pan era demasiado niño para ser el rey cachondo de Nunca Jamás, y Wendy, era algo perversa, pero no lo suficiente para que yo pudiera encarnarla.

"Basta Bella", me dije a mi misma, dándome de golpes contra la pared (figurativamente) me estaba pasando de imaginación.

Sin embargo, sería una buena historia para Venus.

Sonreí cuando casi al final del recorrido vi a Jacob acercarse, enfundado en su perfecto traje caro, y sus ojos solo fijos en mi, a su lado venia otro de los Guías, Sam, que era su mejor amigo, y además algo así como su asistente, uña y mugre dirían.

No se que dije acerca de la ultima pintura, mientras era observada por ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, entendía la de Jacob, lo de en la mañana había estado fenomenal, pero de Sam?, bueno, sabía que más de uno en el museo estaba tras de mí, pero Sam?.

Me estaba imaginando cosas, casi me reí cuando recordé un pequeño pero significativo detalle.

Sam era el hombre más homosexual que conocía.

Bueno tal vez no el más homosexual, pero vaya que lo era!.

- Así que esta es el ala de pinturas Neo modernistas del Art Institude de Chicago, si siguen por el pasillo, encontraran la tienda de regalos, las oficinas administrativas y la salida principal, es un honor para el Art Institude recibir visitas de jóvenes que se interesen por las artes, fuera de las oficinas administrativas encontraran una lista de los cursos que se imparten en el museo, ¡Muchas gracias por su visita! - exclame al ver la impaciencia de los adolescentes, creo que no termine de decir gracias cuando el grupo comenzó a dispersarse huyendo rápidamente por el pasillo.

Me quede en mi sitio, mire mi reloj de pulso, era la una y treinta, así que tenia media hora para salir de aquí y llegar perfectamente a la escuela.

Supongo que me alcanzaba perfectamente el tiempo para despedirme de Jacob, el no iba diario al museo. Solo tendría que deshacerme sutilmente de Sam.

- Hola señor Black, Sam - salude acercándome a ellos que me veían aun sonrientes, así que les devolví la sonrisa.

- Bella Swan, eres de las mejores guías del museo, que orgulloso me siento de tenerte como parte del equipo - me dijo Jacob sonriendo cada vez más, Carajo! amaba esa sonrisa! - claro sin desmerecer tu trabajo Sam - dijo Jacob desviando la mirada hacia Sam y le dedico otra sonrisa igual de la que me había dedicado a mí.

- Oh, Jacob, lo sé, lo sé - dijo Sam dándome una palmadita en el brazo, ¿me pareció que me acariciaba un poco?, creo que estaba más caliente de lo que quería aceptar.

Así que...

- Bueno, señor Black, Sam, creo que debo irme a cambiar, tengo que llegar a la escuela pronto - dije mirando significativamente a Jacob el cual asintió mas sonriente.

- Vamos - dijo Sam y sin más engancho su brazo con el mío y me jalo por el pasillo, Jacob se quedo de mi otro lado, me sentí asfixiada por un momento, entre dos hombres tan grandes, tan guapos y tan morenos. (Si Sam era unos de esos gays que al verlos lamentas no ser hombre).

Extrañada por la actitud avasalladora de Sam, me deje llevar hasta los lockers de trabajadores, pensé que Sam se iría a seguir con otra ronda de guía, o tal vez a ver si ya había puesto la marrana pero para mi sorpresa abrió la puerta del salón y me extendió su brazo libre para que pasara, un ademan que me pareció al mismo tiempo demasiado caballeroso y demasiado afeminado.

Me quede clavada en la entrada y vi a Jacob aun extrañada, el pareció nervioso, seguramente no encontraba la manera de deshacerse de Sam, ni yo la encontraba, me sonrió mas nervioso y le dio un golpecito ligero a Sam en el hombro, este al instante me soltó y me sonrió igual de nervioso.

Que raro era.

- Sam creo que debemos mirar bien el Plan de cursos de pintura para los adultos mayores que nos llego la semana pasada - dijo Jacob con voz incierta, no quería ser grosero, eso lo adoraba de mi jefesote, siempre tan correcto, era intachable.

Yo podría tacharlo.

- Si, ya veo - fue su respuesta, me dio un empujoncito para que entrara en el salón y cerro tan rápido la puerta que casi me machuca la mano.

Suspire exasperada, que le pasaba?.

Ciertamente, me estaba pasando un poco, porque a pesar de todo, Jacob y yo no habíamos pasado de "primera base" como le llamaban coloquialmente, en términos simples, no pasábamos de besos y caricias fogosas.

Para mi desgracia; nada de penetración.

Abrí la puerta para llamar a Jacob con cualquier pretexto idiota, pero descubrí a ambos cuchicheando en el pasillo.

- ... es demasiado, no aceptara - dijo Sam algo preocupado, pero me aclare la garganta mostrando una sonrisita socarrona, para incomodar a Sam y por fin se largara.

- Disculpe, señor Black, recuerda lo que le dije de los lockers y los daños que tenían?, déjeme mostrarle lo que le falla al mío - le dije sonriente, esperando que el Señor Black agarrara el doble sentido; ambos me miraron extrañados y luego Jacob pareció entender la indirecta.

- ¡Ah, claro, muéstrame Bella! - dijo demasiado entusiasmado.

Sin otra palabra entro en el salón y cerró la puerta, me sonrió y yo a él, comencé a quitarme el saco.

- ¿Que le pasa hoy a Sam? - pregunte sonriente, el carraspeo y se encogió de hombros.

- Yo lo vi de lo más normal - me sonrió, me acerque a él, aventando mi saco en una silla, y enredando mis brazos en su cuello.

- ¿Sabe mi jefe lo perfecto que es y lo excitante que luce hoy? - pregunte mordiéndome el labio sensualmente, el paso sus manos por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

- Bella, no hagas eso, me enloqueces - sabia que morderme el labio lo ponía en sintonía con mi excitación, amaba hacerlo.

Llevo su gran mano a mi nuca y me beso, con pasión, pero ternura, era magnifico besando.

Deje que mi imaginación comenzara a divagar de nuevo.

Podría acostumbrarme a sus besos, a sus caricias, y a estar con él definitivamente...

Un momento... ¿estaba pensando en Jacob como mi novio?... ok, eso era nuevo.

Miento, no era nuevo, me lo había imaginado la primera vez que Alice lo había visto y que había dejado babeado mi suéter favorito, lo había imaginado cada vez que Rose me leía mi horóscopo y el de Jacob después diciendo que éramos compatibles, me lo había imaginado esta mañana, cuando las chicas me había hecho todas esas bromas, me lo había imaginado cuando Catherine había dicho que era demasiado mayor que yo para que me fijara en él, me lo había imaginado en cada uno de nuestro encuentros.

Pensé que sería magnífico darme una oportunidad con él, era un hombre maduro, me llevaba fácilmente unos 10 años, sabia poco de su vida, solo que vivía a las afueras del centro, y que su casa era hermosa, sus trajes caros me decían que el dinero no sería impedimento, su gran sonrisa aniñada y sensual me daba ese empujoncito que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso.

Sentí que sus manos iban trazando un seductor viaje hacia mis nalgas, y no pude evitar suspirar.

Seria tan genial tenerlo diariamente, hasta podríamos mudarnos juntos.

Dicen que el sexo matutino es lo mejor para empezar un día.

Decididamente él tenía que ser el elegido, aquel que me quitara lo único inmaculado que poseía, y que me amara.

Lo bese con más pasión que la debida, y él se separo extrañado para sonreírme y luego hundir sus dientes en mi cuello, reí al recordar que había tenido que usar la bufanda por la marca que me había dejado en la mañana.

Comencé a desabotonar su camisa, mientras me deleitaba con cada línea de su cuerpo, era tan deliciosamente sensual, y sería absolutamente mío.

- Te tengo una sorpresa - dijo nervioso, casi grite de emoción.

¿Seria que después de todo el pensaba igual que yo?, ¿Quería formalizar la relación?.

Bueno era justo, llevábamos más de dos meses con los encuentros furtivos, así que sería comprensible.

Sonreí extasiada y lo mire dubitativa.

- ¿Que es? - pregunte, deposito un ligero beso en mis labios y se separo de mi obligándome a sentarme en una silla.

Sonriendo como idiota lo seguí con la mirada, y llego hasta la puerta.

- Cierra los ojos, y no digas nada por favor - dijo nervioso, sonreí mas, si eso era posible y lo obedecí.

Deje volar mi imaginación (si, otra vez), tal vez se me declararía con un ramo de rosas, o me obsequiaría una joya, tal vez iba por una grabadora y me cantaría una canción, tal vez tendría una gran manta con la petición dibujada, tal vez...

Sentí que unas manos recorrían mi piernas con pasión, y sus labios dulces se estrellaron con los míos.

- No te muevas - me pidió su voz, pero fue extraño la escuche más lejana de lo que debía estar, sin embargo lo obedecí, sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse de mi ropa, mientras sus labios me besaban insaciablemente.

Me tomo de la mano y me levanto, aun con los ojos cerrados sentí como mi pantalón se escurría hasta el piso, mi blusa comenzó a deslizarse por mis hombros.

Las manos de Jacob se afianzaron a mis senos, y su boca se apodero de la mía, mordiendo y succionando mi labio inferior, yo estaba totalmente quieta con los ojos cerrados totalmente excitada, sentí como bajaba su boca hasta mi cuello, mientras sus manos estaban en mis senos, y sus otras manos me agarraban las nalgas.

...

¿Sus otras manos?

- ¿Que? - entonces quede atrapada en medio de dos cuerpos sudorosos, sin ropa y... varoniles.

Abrí los ojos completamente en shock, y casi me muero al alzar la vista.

Arriba de mi, estaban las bocas de Jacob y Sam agasajándose una a la otra, mientras que sus manos me manoseaban a mí, yo estaba sin pantalones, y Sam completamente desnudo, mientras que Jacob conservaba todo, pero la camisa desabotonada mostrándome sus pezones enormes y erectos.

- ¿Que carajo está pasando? - exclame en shock separándome abruptamente de ellos, Sam me miro divertido con su gran amigo (proporcional a él, dios en que me estaba fijando?) latiendo expectante, Jacob me miro preocupado, pero su excitación no había desparecido.

- Es tu sorpresa Bella, pensé que te gustaría - me explico acercándose a mí, yo brinque asqueada, extendiendo mis manos hacia él, buscando desesperada mi ropa, encontré mis pantalones a unos pasos de Sam que estaba sonriendo de sobremanera, ¡que asco!.

- ¿Y que demonios te paso por la cabeza para pensar que esto me gustaría, estúpido? - le reclame apretando los dientes y retrocediendo, no sé si asustada o asqueada.

- Te lo dije, querido, ella no aceptaría - dijo Sam mofándose mientras se agachaba por mi pantalón y me lo tiraba a la cara.

- ¿Que... querido?, maldita sea! es que acaso eres gay Jacob? - pregunte demasiado confundida para controlar mis palabras.

- No soy gay, Bella, sino no hubiera estado contigo, cierto? - buen punto.

- Entonces? - pregunte aun mas confundida.

- Digamos que soy de sexualidad variable - me sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia mí.

- ¡No te me acerques cerdo! - exclame aterrada corriendo hacia mi locker al abrirlo cayeron algunas cosas, pero no me importo.

Sin quitarles la vista de encima, me enfunde los jeans para la escuela, y me quite de un tirón la blusa que llevaba, sustituyéndola por mi playera purpura, vi que Jacob se abrochaba la camisa, y con un ladeo de cabeza de su parte, Sam comenzó a vestirse.

- Vamos Bella, no te cierres, Sam no dirá nada, el es de mi absoluta confianza, tanto como tu - me guiño el ojo, que ganas de vomitar me dieron.

- ¡Carajo, Jacob estas escuchando lo que dices!, ¿que acaso también te has manoseado a Sam? - mala pregunta, Sam se rio, y Jacob lo miro recriminatoriamente, pero este rio más fuerte.

- ¿Crees que tenias derecho de exclusividad Bella?, incluso tuvimos más que ustedes, y mucho antes! - exclamo Sam divertido, mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

Casi vomite en ese instante, y no era porque fuera gay y se hubiera tirado a mi jefe, sino porque mi jefe que era mi algo parecido a novio, se había tirado a un compañero, antes que a mí!.

Me quite los zapatos y rápidamente me puse las balerinas para la escuela, comencé a sacar mis cosas de locker para poder largarme de una vez, pero Sam se rio.

De nuevo.

- Vaya, quien te viera, tan santurrona, cuando te revuelcas con tu jefe - se rio, y sin mas camino a la puerta lo seguí con la mirada y estaba tan enfurecida que le grite.

- ¡No me hables como si fuera una mujerzuela! - estaba furiosa por su insinuación - yo pensé que Jacob me tomaba más en serio - le recrimine a él, mirándolo echando humo.

Sam se rio aun más fuerte que antes, parecía que disfrutaba de algo que yo no sabía.

- Vaya que eres ilusa Bella, ¿no le has dicho nada Jake? - pregunto Sam, Jacob lo fulmino con la mirada y este con una risotada salió.

- No me has dicho que? - increpe furiosa

Un silencio muy largo se hizo, no quería saber que era lo que no me había dicho, sonaba aun peor de lo que acababa de descubrir, pero que más malo podía ser?.

Una vocecita en mi cabeza me lo dijo.

"Podría pedirte que se la mames a Sam".

Vaya, que vulgar era mi yo interno.

Pero, no pude seguir haciendo conjeturas; para responderme Sam entro pálido y preocupado.

- Annie y Leah están aquí, vienen hacia acá - sin más Jacob me tomo por el brazo y me jalo hacia el baño más cercano me metió ahi y me tiro mis cosas.

¿Quien demonios eran Annie y Leah?

- Solo no digas nada - me suplico y enmudecí en el acto.

Parecía aterrado y desesperado, un mal sabor de boca y un aun peor presentimiento me invadieron.

Salió del baño y cerró la puerta de golpe escuche sus pasos acelerados regresar a donde habíamos estado.

- ¡Papi! - exclamo la voz de una pequeña, me quede helada.

- ¡Annie!, ¡que sorpresa verte aquí! - esa era la voz de Jacob.

¿Jacob tenía una hija?.

- Mami dijo que te sorprenderíamos en el trabajo para llevarte a comer a Mcdonald´s! - exclamo la pequeña.

¿Mami... Jacob estaba casado?.

- ¡Mi amor! - era la voz de una mujer, la niña dijo Puaj, cuando un silencio se hizo, supuse que se estarían besando.

¡Jacob estaba casado, y no solo eso, tenía una hija!... y un amante gay... y una amante... esa era yo.

¡Que asco!.

No pude evitarlo, me di la vuelta y levante la tapa del baño, para vomitar mi helado y café que había desayunado, me sentía tan sucia.

Nada se escucho.

Cuando termine de vomitar me erguí mareada y asqueada, ¿como había podido ser tan ilusa?.

- ¿Que está pasando, quien está ahí? - pregunto la voz de la mujer, un ligero taconeo se acerco y unos pasos más pesado y acelerados detuvieron aquel taconeo.

- Nada cariño, es Bella, una de las guías, no se siente bien, y estaba viendo que le pasaba, por eso estoy aquí - explico el imbécil de Jacob, una nueva arqueada me invadió y volví a inclinarme para devolver mas de mi desayuno.

- Eres tan buen jefe! - exclamo la mujer mientras yo seguía haciendo ese sonido asqueroso - ¿querida, te sientes bien? - me pregunto con la voz un poco levantada, volví a vomitar en respuesta.

- Creo que llamare a Sam para que se encargue, y nosotros podamos ir a comer - dijo Jacob con su voz tan controlada, que si hubiera tenido algo mas en el estomago lo hubiera vomitado.

- Samy me cae bien!, siempre me regala juguetitos! - exclamo la pequeña.

¡Por dios!, que clase de monstro era Jacob Black?, le había presentado a su amante gay a su familia?, que asco!.

- Estoy bien! - grite desesperada, no quería ver a Sam, no quería ver a nadie, me sentía tan humillada, tan sucia!.

- ¿Segura? - pregunto la mujer, pobre ilusa.

- Segura, no se preocupe - dije con la voz anegada por la lagrimas que comenzaron a caer por mi rostro.

- No estará embarazada? - susurro la mujer, pero alcance a escucharla perfectamente, carajo!, en estos momentos agradecía ser virgen.

- Vámonos de una vez Leah, Annie debe tener hambre - dijo Jacob y sonó inseguro.

- ¡Mcdonald´s, Mcdonald`s! - exclamo la chiquilla y su voz se fue alejando, como los pasos duros de Jacob y el taconeo de su ... esposa.

Me sentí una completa basura.

Estuve un rato encaramada en la taza del baño, esperando que algo me aplastara, o que el mundo se acabara en ese momento, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en esa pequeña que le gustaban los juguetitos y McDonald's.

Y mi salvación, la que día a día llegaba a mí, apareció.

Tuve que rebuscar un rato en el desastre de cosas que había en el baño, y mi visión nublada por las lagrimas me hacia la tarea más difícil, pero lo encontré, mi celular estaba sonando, y era la única persona que en estos momentos me haría sentir mejor, y tendría una palabras para mí.

- ¿Mamá? – susurre tratando de recomponerme un poco.

- ¿Bella?, todavía no estás camino a la escuela? – me pregunto extrañada, siempre le decía, ocupada manejo, o algo por estilo.

- No mamá – fue lo único que atine a responder.

- ¿Bella, que tienes, que está pasando… estas llorando? – ya se había dado cuenta, solo le había costado dos frases cortas, mi mami era increíble.

- Mami… fue horrible! – exclame ahogando un grito y rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

- ¡Bella!, mi vida, no llores así, cuéntame que paso cariño anda dime, por favor deja de llorar – me pidió Mamá preocupada, que digo preocupada, si por ella fuera tomaría un Concord* hacia Chicago, solo para darme unos pañuelos.

Trate de tranquilizarme, me costó un gran esfuerzo pero logre controlar los sollozos, aunque las lagrimas continuaban saliendo, y alguno que otro suspiro.

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté lo que tenía con mi jefe? – pregunte temerosa de que se enfureciera, pero no.

- Si cariño, que es lo que paso con él?, trato de usarte, no te tomo en serio? – esa era, de hecho la menor de mis angustias.

- No solo eso mamá… - y ahí estaban de nuevo las lagrimas traicioneras,... y sonoras aclaro.

Tras tranquilizarme un poco, de nuevo, le conté a mamá toda la historia.

No me tomo mucho tiempo, con mamá las palabra salían fluidas a pesar de cualquier cosa, y necesitaba desahogarme.

- Bella, tu no estabas enterada de nada cierto cariño? – me pregunto tras un segundo de silencio, yo negué con la cabeza mientras emitía un sonido negativo.

- Entonces tomare cartas en el asunto ese degenerado sabrá que no debe meterse con mi nena – amenazo con un tono tan lúgubre que me saco un poco de mi patético berrinche.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer mama? – pregunte con la voz temblorosa, no sé si por las lagrimas, o por el nerviosismo, o por esa nueva sensación que se iba extendiendo desde la punta de mis pies.

- Le hablare a George el verdadero jefe del museo, el jefe de tu jefecito, esto no se queda así – amenazo, casi me reí, al fin lo llamaban jefecito.

- Mama…- dije apenada, no quería que esto se supiera.

- No te preocupes cariño, nada se sabrá – dios! Otra que me lee la mente.

- Déjalo así, ya veré yo la manera de cobrármelas – de repente el espíritu derrotista desapareció, la tristeza se convirtió solo en furia, quería venganza, nunca, nunca nadie se burlaba de Isabella Swan.

Me levante del piso del baño, tenía las extremidades entumecidas, vi el desastre de cosas regadas y casi me reí, esta no era yo, ningún hombre se burlaría de mí, no de nuevo.

- Mama… tengo que ir a la escuela, esto de Black no se quedara así, ya sabré como cobrármelas – me sorprendí que mi tono fuera lúgubre como el de ella, pero también me dio mucha satisfacción escuchándolo, esa era yo.

- Así me gusta hijita, ese bastardo pagara – casi la vi sonriendo así que esa sonrisa imaginaria se me contagio.

- Es tarde, te quiero mama, te hablo más tarde – colgué el teléfono y comencé a recoger mis cosas.

Lo hice a una velocidad de rayo, cada movimiento era agresivo y fuerte, me sentía llena de poder, y llena de ira.

Mire mi reloj, las dos de la tarde, por culpa del bastardo ese, tal vez no podría llegar a tiempo a mi clase, así que en su lista negra se acumulaban más cosas.

Como pude guarde todo lo de mi locker para sacarlo del museo, si algo tenia seguro es que no regresaría en un rato, pero que el cabron no cantara victoria, regresaría, si, para cobrármelas, y muy caro.

Corrí hasta el estacionamiento, llena de bolsas y cosas, la gente me miraba extrañada, el personal que me conocía parecía sorprendido de mis movimientos agresivos y enfurecidos, así que nadie me dirigió una sola palabra.

Llegue con Ernest que tendría las llaves de mi auto, este me miro de arriba abajo y torció un poco el gesto.

- Tarde pequeña, deberías estar ya en la escuela – sus cejas blanquecinas casi se juntaron pero su hermosa sonrisa arrugada me reconforto un poco.

- Un ligero contratiempo Ernest, Rosalie te dejo las llaves? – pregunte tratando de sonreír, pero mi voz salió ronca y mi sonrisa parecía una mueca disgustada.

- Si cariño – me las extendió y frunció más el entrecejo – segura que estas bien Bella? – su preocupación me enterneció, Ernest era un lindo ancianito que podría pasar por mi abuelo, me agradaba.

- Oh sí, estoy perfectamente, ya todo se arreglara – dije con el mismo tono lúgubre que use con mama en el teléfono, Ernest abrió mucho los ojos y sin más me hizo una seña para que mirara al estacionamiento.

Me fije que mi auto estaba estacionado incorrectamente, me costaría una maniobra salir, casi quise regañar a Rose por dejarlo así.

- ¿De quien es el auto que estorba mi salida Ernest? – pregunte pensando en pedirle que lo moviera.

- Del señor Black – lo fulmine con la mirada, y luego fulmine al auto, pero un instante después una idea brillante y vengativa lleno mis sentidos, como pude saque mi cartera y le di a Ernest una tarjeta, este enarco las cejas cuestionándome.

- Dásela al señor Black, es de mi seguro, que él se arregle con ellos – sin más me di vuelta y camine hacia mi auto, con la mirada de Ernest clavada en mi espalda – no dejes que te regañe por esto! Dile que George podría enojarse con el si se mete contigo, o conmigo! – exclame sin girarme.

Metí mis cosas hechas un lio en el maletero del auto, solo me quede con la bolsa de la escuela, vi las pilas de ropa doblada en el asiento trasero y parte del maletero y sonreí.

De hecho nada que no pudiera manejar estaba sucediendo, solo un imbécil se había metido con la persona equivocada, y esa persona se la haría pagar.

Me metí en el asiento del piloto y saque la cabeza para que Ernest me escuchara perfectamente.

- Díselo antes de que le digas lo que hice Ernest! – exclame, sin mas encendí el auto, lo puse en reversa y pise el acelerador.

El auto dio una ligera sacudida cuando la defensa trasera se estrello con la defensa delantera de auto de Black, tirándola y dejando un gran golpe en el cofre, me reí fuerte.

¡Amaba mi súper auto! Estaba hecho para chicas con sed de venganza!.

Salí con otro movimiento rápido del auto y esto si fue sin querer, le di otro golpecito a la defensa que se soltó completamente!, tal vez mi auto tendría que ir al taller para sacarle el rayón,… mmm rayón…

Me baje del auto y saque las llaves del contacto, evalué los daños de ambos vehículos.

Volvo de Bella: una magulladura en la defensa trasera y un pequeño raspón en la cajuela.

Auto barato y feo de Black: Defensa caída, cofre con un bonito golpe.

No era suficiente.

Me acerque a la ventana del piloto y hundí las llaves en la pintura, escribiendo un mensaje claro.

"No te metas con una Swan".

Con todas mis fuerzas alce el pie y le di una patada al espejo lateral del auto, se separo un poco, así que con las manos termine el trabajo, lo arranque y lo estrelle en el piso, el cristal se hizo añicos.

Uf!!! Terapia rompe cosas! Es genial, utilícenla con los jefes pervertidos!.

Escuche a Ernest exclamar mi nombre sorprendido, pero no quise mirarlo, a los abuelitos no se les repela.

- ¡Díselo Ernest! – exclame y me metí corriendo a mi auto, ante las miradas atónitas de algunos espectadores que eran compañeros míos en su mayoría.

Sin reparar en la locura que acababa de hacer arranque el auto y con una velocidad vertiginosa, que me asusto cuando mire el velocímetro; salí del estacionamiento de empleados del museo.

* * *

_Bueno ahi estubo el capi 3, el capi cuatro lo publico a mas tardar el lunes, ahora si, jjejejeje, y el otro a mas tardar el jueves, esta vez no las dejare tan descuidadas!!!._

_No tuve tiempo de responder a sus reviews, perdonenme!!! pero si los agradezco por el alma!, mucho mucho._

_Aqui todos los agradecimientos, por Reviews, alertas y ... ya! jejejeje._

**_Alejita Masen, Yasaku Uchiha´s lov3, Frida M. Shafer, Karliwis, Karito cullen Masen, lokaxtv, Akako Cullen, Maria Mullen, Silvia!, La abuela, Bibi, Super fanfic, Nati! y no solo por eso nat!!! ya lo sabes!, Megamolpe, Mayte 92, Ady!, Dany!, Marypattz, Miilaa01, Anekka, Ginevra Potter 1._**

_A todas muchas muchas GRAX!!!!_

_Y pss ya pronto entra nuestro querido Edward en la historia, ya veran..._

_Espero que sigan la historia a pesar de que las abandone, juro que publicare mas seguido!!!_

_Muchas muchas muchas Grax!!!_

_Please dejen reviews!! jijiji_


	4. El inicio

_**Alo!!!! bueno aqui vengo con el cap que prometi para la semana pasada! jejeje, sorry!!!!**_

_**Mejor ya no prometere una fecha!!! lo unico que prometo es que no las abandono tanto como la ultima vez!**_

_**Y aqui viene el siguiente cap!!**_

_**Ya en el proximo aparece Edward!!! y dios chicas!!!! jejeje se van a morir!! se los juro!!!**_

_**Muajaja!**_

_**Las veo abajo...**_

_**Disfruten el cap!....**_

* * *

**EL INICIO.**

Sin reparar en la locura que acababa de hacer arranque el auto y con una velocidad vertiginosa, que me asusto cuando mire el velocímetro; salí del estacionamiento de empleados del museo.

Rápidamente me incorpore a la avenida, mire mi reloj, 2 con quince minutos, oficialmente era tarde, así que acelere de nuevo, fijándome con cuidado en no estrellarme con nada, la furia había despertado mis sentidos, así que estaba mas que satisfecha con mi manera furibunda de manejar.

Me sentí repleta de poder, repleta de furia, y repleta de prisa.

Hice tiempo récord a la escuela, apenas 5 minutos.

Llevaba 20 de retraso así que salí como Clark Kent (por la velocidad) al edificio de Artes, esperaba que mi maestra no estuviera de mal humor y recibiera mi trabajo.

Corrí como una loca hasta el cuarto piso, y entre sin llamar a la puerta.

Hay estaba ella, sentada en su hermoso escritorio de roble calificando uno de los folders que tenia enfrente.

Me miro de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando cuando abriste esa puerta sin tocar y presentarte ante mi en esas condiciones? – pregunto fríamente con la nariz como si oliera popo.

- Lo siento señora… yo – trate de excusarme, después de todo ella si era una figura de autoridad para mi, y el ensayo me había costado mucho trabajo, además adoraba su clase.

- Sabes que?, no me interesa saberlo, retirate Swan – dijo devolviendo su mirada hacia el ensayo que calificaba, yo me quede parada en mi sitio mirándola sin saber que decir para que aceptara mi ensayo.

- Señora… yo… tuve un problema… trabajo y… - me sorprendí de la rapidez con que giro su cabeza para mirarme, pensé que tal vez necesitaría un analgésico o un collarín

- Swan, trabajas por que así lo quieres, no lo necesitas, si es tanta tu ambición dedicate a trabajar, bien dice el dicho el que sirve a dos amos con uno queda mal – ash, no me iba a salir con dichos de abuelitas verdad?

- Señora, las razones por las que trabajo solo me incumben a mi, espero que tenga el suficiente criterio para entender que tuve un contratiempo y me fue imposible llegar a tiempo para entregarle mi ensayo – me fulmino con la mirada, y pensé que de ser posible le saldría humo de la nariz.

- Swan, esta usted poniendo en tela de juicio mi criterio? – pregunto la mujer airadamente azotando el folder que había tenido en las manos, ups, la había cagado.

- No señora, lo que quiero decir es que…. –

- Entiendo perfectamente lo que quiso decir Swan – me gruño

- Por favor señora, reciba mi ensayo, me costo mucho trabajo – le pedí apenada.

La mujer trago y después se acerco a mi.

Me arrebato el folder que tenia en las manos y lo abrió.

Sus cejas se arquearon de manera burlona y sorprendida.

- Escribes bien Swan, es una lastima que seas tan altanera – escupió sin mirarme con la vista aun fija en el folder.

- No señora yo no… - volvió a interrumpirme.

- No te di la palabra Swan! – me espeto cerrando de golpe el folder.

Trague y ella me miro aun peor.

- Largo de aquí Swan – se dio la vuelta y sin mirarme me tendió el folder.

- Señora yo… - no podía hacerme eso! Me había esforzado tanto!.

- ¡Dije largo de aquí Swan! – exclamo girando de nuevo para estrellar el folder en mi pecho, si no hubiera sido una mujer mayor que respetaba le hubiera quitado las cejas de un solo tirón

- Quiero que conserve mi ensayo, dele una oportunidad por favor – le rogué apretando los dientes.

- Eso quieres… esta bien – me sonrió socarronamente y tomo de nuevo el folder, camino hasta su asiento y aun parada y mirándome altanera… lo partió a la mitad – listo, lo pondré en la chimenea de mi casa para avivar el fuego cuando haga frió, así servirá de algo Swan, ahora largo de aquí, y no te quiero volver a ver en mi clase -

Me quede clavada en mi lugar mirando los pedazos de mi ensayo, casi me le voy encima, pero mi celular sono en el momento justo.

Mensaje de Alice.

Lo saque con manos temblorosas ante la total indiferencia de mi ex respetable maestra.

"Estaremos libres en un par de horas, te vemos en el campus o te esperamos en el bar?"

No tenia cabeza para responder así que volví a cerrar el celular y mire a la maestra.

- Gracias por su muestra de modales señora Ross – no deje que dijera nada mas, si no se veria envuelta en una sección muy rápida y dolorosa de depilación.

Me di la vuelta y salí dando un portazo de su estúpido y engreído despacho de catedrática.

Estúpida anciana, maloliente, enojona, grosera y pedante!.

Baje las escaleras dando fuertes pisotones hasta que me dolieron los talones, pero el coraje no se esfumaba, acababa de reprobar la primera clase de mi vida, acababa de ser expulsada de una clase por primera vez, acaba de ser testigo del asesinato de uno de mis mejores trabajos, todo eso después de ser acorralada por dos hombrezotes morenos con una sexualidad incierta

¡Ah! Y de chocar un carro barato.

Una idea se prendió en mi mente como el foquito de las caricaturas.

Podria desquitarme chocando el auto de la señora Ross también…

Camine mas rápido hacia el estacionamiento, refinando el plan, dejaría la tarjeta sin nombre en el parabrisas tal vez cuarteado, pediría al seguro que no dieran mi nombre, eso era posible no?, no me quería buscar mas problemas, pero quería desquitarme con la viejilla sin que sus vellos faciales se involucraran.

Vi a lo lejos mi auto, la facultad iba quedando vacía, y había pasado apenas una media hora desde que llegue, así eran los viernes.

Seguí caminando, creo que hasta llegue a correr, quería desquitarme, no podía seguir con esta furia en mi, yo no tenia la culpa!.

Entre al auto apresuradamente, y lo dirigí inmediatamente hacia el estacionamiento de los profesores, ahí vi el lindo corsa rojo, ultimo modelo de la catedrática bien pagada que me acaba de echar.

Mi seguro era bueno, no seria tan malo el pagar dos autos, cierto?.

Vi mis posibilidades, podría solo darle un golpecito en la cajuela… y una patada en el espejo retrovisor como al de Jacob…

Puse la palanca en neutro y mire bien mi objetivo.

Moví la palanca hacia adelante poniéndola en primera y coloque mi pie en el acelerador.

Y mi celular sono.

Me asuste y di un brinco sobre el asiento, me sentí como atrapada en infraganti.

De hecho había sido atrapada en infraganti, el remitente de la llamada era culpable de que no estuviera estrellando un auto.

Saque el celular del bolso que había dejado en el asiento de copiloto y vi el identificador de llamadas.

Casi me da un infarto.

Las manos me temblaron de manera incontrolable, tanto que el teléfono se resbalo de mis manos.

El tono seguía sonando, me agache para recuperar el aparato pero el estúpido cinturón de seguridad que me hubiera sido útil si estuviera estrellando el auto de la señora Ross, ahora me estorbaba para recibir esa genial llamada.

Me incorpore desesperada para quitármelo, y justo cuando el click me indico que era libre el celular dejo de sonar.

Lo tome, y mire de nuevo la pantalla.

Llamada perdida.

Sonreí y las manos comenzaron a temblarme de nuevo.

¿Le llamaba?, o dejaba que volviera a llamarme?

Mire el teléfono como si el solo tomara la decisión.

Y de hecho, podría decirse que la tomo.

El celular volvió a sonar, con el mismo tono apremiante, y esta vez trate de controlar mi pulso para recibir la llamada.

- Si? – mi voz sono mas chillona de lo normal así que aclare la garganta quedamente.

- Asi que estas feliz de escucharme eee Bellita? – pregunto con su siempre jovial tono de voz.

- Sabes que odio que me digas Bellita, llamame Bella, o Bells como mamá – le pedí sonriendo, de hecho no lo odiaba, me encantaba como sonaba Bellita en su voz.

- No Bellita, amo decirte Bellita, Bellita – me respondió y después soltó una carcajada yo le seguí

- ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada? – le pregunte sonriente y aun con un poco de risa.

- Oh, que directa Bellita! – exclamo volviendo a reír, escuche un revuelo del otro lado y risas, eso me hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño – Hey! Estoy hablando por teléfono callense! – exclamo endureciendo el tono, después volvió a reír – pues te tengo una sorpresa Bellita! – casi grito de emoción.

- Dímela! – exclame igual de emocionada.

- Estoy en Chicago por tiempo indefinido! – me quede completamente quieta procesando lo que acababa de decirme.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

- Que me instalare en Chicago!, estoy aquí desde la semana pasada, pero quería arreglar unos pendientes, ya estoy aquí oficialmente Bellita! – parecía que se había ganado la lotería, y de hecho creo que yo me la había ganado.

Solo pude gritar emocionada saltando en mi asiento como una bebe.

- Dios! Eso es grandioso! Que buena noticia! – seguí gritando hasta que por fuera de mi auto, vi desfilar con gran arrogancia y pestilencia a la señora Ross que me miraba como si estuviera loca.

Y estaba loca de contenta.

- Lo se es genial no? – me dijo riendo, yo volví a reírme y seguía como loca saltando en mi asiento a pesar de que la bruja catedrática no me quitaba su mirada maloliente de encima.

- Siiiiiii! – grite aferrando mas el teléfono a mi oreja, entonces un claxon llamo mi atención, mire por el espejo retrovisor y vi que la Señora Ross me pitaba para poder salir.

- Estas manejando? – su tono se endureció mas que antes.

- Si, estoy en el estacionamiento del campus – respondí retando con la mirada a la señora Ross que seguía pitandome.

- Entonces te llamo mas tarde, cuidate mucho Bellita, y pon atención a la carretera – bromeo.

- esta bien – acepte, e inmediatamente después escuche el tono de ocupado, colgó.

Volví a la realidad y sin saber mucho que hacia coloque la palanca de velocidades y pise el acelerador.

- ¡Juro que fue sin querer! – exclame por enésima vez cuando Alice y Rosalie llegaron a la enfermería a cuestionarme igual que todos.

- Bella, la Señora Ross te corrió de una de tus clases favoritas, estabas en el estacionamiento de profesores, y metiste primera en lugar de reversa! – exclamo a su vez Rose jalando el asiento en el que estaba recostada, tenia una bolsa de hielo en el cuello, me dolía por el choque.

Si, el choque.

De nuevo e insisto. ¡Juro que fue sin querer!.

Metí primera en lugar de reversa, y pise fuerte porque quería salir de ahí rápido.

Pero me estrelle con la señora Ross, y como había planeado antes de la llamada choque el carro de la señora Ross, le cuarte el parabrisas!, si se llama así el vidrio de atrás?, bueno, le abolle la cajuela y cuartee el parabrisas.

Ok, no me enorgullecía, no después de que la señora Ross me gritara que no tenia seguro y no había acabado de pagar el auto.

Aunque no lo entendía, siendo catedrática debería de ganar bien para pagar un seguro no?

- Bella regresa a la maldita realidad – me gruño Alice tan cerca de mi cara que por insitio cubrí mi nariz que podría morder.

- Es que fue sin… -

- Si, ya sabemos fue sin querer, pero nadie te cree, no después de todo lo que ha dicho la señora Ross – me dijo a su vez Alice, estaba algo desesperada

- ¿Creen que estoy en problemas? – pregunte temerosa.

- No creemos, estas en problemas, la señora Ross pidió que te expulsaran – me dijo Rose con cara de poco amigos.

- ¿Qué? – exclame incorporándome rápidamente, el cuello me dolió un poco.

- Esta furiosa, la dejaste sin auto – Alice siempre dándome alientos – además, creo que te odia – oh si! Que buena amiga.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – pregunte desesperada.

- Pide disculpas y repara el daño, tendrás mala fama, y será mas difícil que los maestros te aprecien – dijo Rose con media sonrisa, que trataba de tranquilizarme – pero si te expulsan, pues tienes el trabajo Bella, y ya habrá otras universidades –

- No!, no pueden expulsarme, yo no tuve la culpa! – exclame, después repare en un detalle, me recargue de nuevo en el sillón y cerré los ojos antes de que la avalancha cayera sobre mi – y no, me retire del museo de forma indefinida – dije.

Ellas gritaron estupefactas, sabían que amaba el museo.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? – pregunto Alice sorprendida

- Tuve un problema y tendré que retirarme indefinidamente – explique.

- ¿Qué problema? – pregunto Rose con un tono chillón que me erizo el vello de los brazos.

- Les daré detalles en el bar de acuerdo? – pregunte, sabia que no les podía mentir, y además no quería hacerlo.

- Señorita Swan, el director la quiere ver, la espera en su despacho – me dijo la enfermera con su tono militar acostumbrado, me levante, le di la compresa de hielo, y ella me la devolvió, alegando que la necesitaría un rato mas.

Alice y Rose parecían mis guaruras, cada una iba a mi espalda cubriendo mis flancos, salimos las tres de la enfermería, afuera estaban algunos profesores conversando, pude identificar a dos de ellos, que me daban clases.

No supe como interpretar las miradas que me dedicaron.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, Rosalie las interpreto por mi, exhalando nerviosa y murmurando algo sobre los astros y su orden catastrófico

Alice sin embargo, soltó una risita desdeñosa, lo cual era mala señal, estaba tratando de protegerme.

Nada bueno iba a salir de esto.

Sin darme cuenta, comencé a sollozar de nuevo.

No era culpa mía!, nada de lo que había pasado, pensándolo bien era culpa de las malditas hormonas!.

Las hormonas que me habían empujado a los brazotes de mi jefe pervertido Jacob Black, las hormonas que habían manipulado a Sam y a Jacob para hacer esas perversidades de las que estaba segura no había visto nada, las hormonas (menopáusicas) de la Señora Ross que la empujaron a romper mi trabajo en mi cara y gritonearme. Mis propias hormonas que me orillaron a tratar de vengarme de las humillaciones y liberar mi corazón de esa pesadumbre.

Las hormonas son unas idiotas.

- Tranquila Bells, tranquila… - no me di cuenta en que momento Rosalie se había puesto frente a mi y me abrazaba, sentí el cuerpo de Alice pegarse a mi espalda y nos fundimos en un fraternal abrazo.

Pude percibir el calor que transmitían, ese calor que podía llenar mi alma sin que nada mas existiera, Alice y Rosalie eran mi familia, las amaba, no podía vivir sin verlas a diario, sin sus ocurrencias, su apoyo, su amistad.

El calor me inundo, como si fuera un recipiente con agua en el fuego, ese calor abrasador se extendió por mi alma hasta consumir las lagrimas que salían Se habían evaporado por el calor de mis hermanas.

- Bien Bella, deja de llorar, si te ven así seras el hazmereir de toda la universidad – me regaño Alice en un tono maternal (ya dije que ella interpreta varios roles de mi familia) (ahora interpreta el de la hermana mayor-madre comprensiva) (y regañona).

- Vamos Alice, no seas tan dura con Bella – le recrimino Rosalie, entonces ella vendría siendo… el papa sobre protector?...

Ambas me llevaron hasta una butaca que estaba en el pasillo, y se sentaron aun rodeándome con sus brazos, ambas reclinaron su cabeza sobre mis hombros y yo deje caer la mía hacia atrás reposándola contra la pared.

- De acuerdo, tranquilicémonos un poco, nuestras auras están oscureciéndose – dijo Rosalie con su extraño tono esotérico que tanto me divertía, sonreí y sentí mis mejillas un poco pesadas – Chicas cierren sus ojos – Uh!, esto iba a ser interesante.

- ¡Genial!, tendremos una experiencia cercana del tipo Rosalie Hale – rió Alice y yo le seguí, Rosalie solamente negó levemente.

- Chicas, saben que siempre que les digo que cierren los ojos termina en algo bueno – nos recordó la rubia, así que la obedecí y estuve segura que Alice también.

Rosalie comenzó a hacer un ruidito con los labios, demasiado tranquilizador, un "mmmm" muy cantarin y demasiado entonado, era como si un ángel mugiera.

Comencé a sentirme mas ligera, mucho mas tranquila que incluso en la mañana cuando la expectativa del día era buena; Alice comenzó a hacer el mismo ruido, aunque su voz aguda sonaba diferente a la de Rosalie, era como si un … querubín mugiera.

Y ahora yo me estaba uniendo a ellas, aunque mi "mmm" sonaba mas a "rrrrr".

- Ahora piensen en algo que las haga sentir bien, algo sencillo que les saque una sonrisa, que nadie mas pueda arruinar, que nada pueda afectar… - que demonios?, existía algo así? – si existe,… nada puede arruinar lo feliz que me siento en las mañanas cuando veo mis zapatos debajo de la cama en lugar de un horrible monstruo esperando jalarme los pies – había un monstruo debajo de mi cama?... carajo… Rosalie exageraba a veces – piensen! – dijo algo histérica, después soltó una risita ligera – piensen en algo feliz e inúndense de la sensación – deje de hacer mi ruido y trate de pensar - ¡Háganlo! – grito y Alice y yo saltamos sobre nuestro asientos.

Ok, piensa Bella, piensa antes de que papá… digo Rosalie te muerda una oreja.

¿De verdad existe algo que me haga tan feliz… que nadie pueda arruinar?

Fue como la luz de un flash, el recuerdo, la sensación me cegó de todo lo demás por un breve segundo; pero fue tan magnánima su fuerza que me heló

Era sencillo, aquello que me hacia mas feliz, que a nadie involucraba, que nadie podía echar a perder, sencillo.

Eran las noches de dulce fantasía, era Venus, era eso, escribir.

Recordé los momentos, en que me sentaba con papel y hoja, o con la lapsos sobre las piernas, y escribía todos los detalles, como acomodaba de nuevo mis palabras, como sentía que aquella persona imaginaria, Venus, estaba sentada junto a mi como si me contara las historias al oído, en secreta confesión.

No podía pensar en este momento otra cosa que me causara tanta felicidad.

Si había otra, no la recordaba.

- Dejen que esa sensación de felicidad inmensa las llene hasta el rincón mas oscuro, que todo lo ilumine, lo haga sonreír, déjense llevar – la voz de Rosalie era sedosa, como de un fantasma, estaba tan relajada que seguir sus instrucciones no me costo trabajo.

La ligereza de mi cuerpo, la ligereza de esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro me hizo sentirme aun mas feliz de lo que estaba tratando ser, fue sencillamente genial.

Era como estar drogada, supongo… nunca lo había hecho, pero decían que era un "viajesote" así que podría asemejarse la sensación no?.

- Bella, deja de reírte como tonta – se rió de mi Rosalie, Alice la acompaño y yo aun sin abrir los ojos me les uní

- Oh Rose!!! Acabo de tener un viajesote! – me queje aun sin abrir los ojos, entonces sentí las palmas de las manos de ambas estrellarse en mi nuca.

- Deja de decir tonterías, Bella – rió Alice – además esto se llama experiencia cercana del tipo Rosalie Hale, lo dije antes ok? – yo me reí y asentí.

- De acuerdo – dijo Rosalie levantándose, nos miro sonriente e hizo un reverencia como las de las películas estilo corazón de caballero… o… bueno solo me llega a la mente corazón de caballero, se vio bastante menos linda que Heath Ledger, pero mucho mas que la chica que la hizo de la princesa – ahora que mis servicios espirituales han terminado, me retiro – comenzó a caminar casi como flotando por el pasillo, Alice y yo nos miramos confundidas.

- Rosalie! – exclamamos ambas poniéndonos de pie y siguiéndola, ella se tenso y se paralizo en su lugar con los hombros cuadrados.

- ¿Rosalie a donde vas? – pregunto Alice con el ceño fruncido – se supone que íbamos a acompañar a Bella al despacho del director – le dijo confundida.

Rosalie se giro tiesa como una tabla con una expresión de congoja extrema, ¿Qué demonios?.

- Rosalie, no me digas que volviste a absorber nuestras malas energías – pregunte nerviosa y culpable, ella frunció el ceño y negó con mas angustia – entonces? –

Se mordió el labio y cambio de mirada de Alice a mi y viceversa.

Después comenzó a saltar en su sitio, de nuevo estaba haciendo un berrinche.

Parecía una niña pequeña y consentida a la cual le acaban de quitar su nuevo pon

Alice y yo intercambiamos miradas desconcertadas.

- Ash! Ustedes arruinaron mi salida dramática! - nos encaro con la peor expresión de "¡Jódanse!" que le había visto desde… ayer… - ¡No!, ¡no tengo nada, no absorbí energías ni nada por el estilo! – sacudió la cabeza enojada y después se agacho tocando sus rodillas con las manos ante la expresión de perplejidad que Alice y yo compartíamos - ¡Solo quiero ir al BAÑO! – exclamo molesta, se irguió y comenzó a caminar con paso apretado por el pasillo hasta desaparecer en una esquina.

Alice y yo nos quedamos paradas, totalmente en estado de shock, hasta que el ultimo cabello de Rosalie desapareció de la escena, fue entonces que no pudimos evitarlo.

Lo único que pudimos escuchar alrededor fueron nuestras atronadoras risas, y un regaño fugaz de Rosalie, que aun nos escuchaba, pero no se esmero mucho… supongo que si quería ir al baño con urgencia

Aun con las risas resagadas comenzamos a caminar hacia el despacho del director.

El nerviosismo fue apagando rápidamente a las risas, mas no a la tranquilidad que me había dejado el "viajesote" cortesía de Rose.

Veámoslo con objetividad.

Si me expulsan de la Universidad, podría conseguir y pagar fácilmente una matricula en cualquier otra universidad, podría ir a la mejor universidad del mundo, si quisiera.

Si me expulsan, tendría que dejar el colegio, no veria tan seguido a Rosalie y Alice, no podría estar en el ambiente del campus, no podría ir al Bar de Mani todos los viernes, tendría que cambiarme de ciudad, de país tal vez si quisiera la mejor universidad, abandonaría a mi mama en este país, a Alice, a Rosalie, a mi mundo, mis fiestas, mi vida.

Tendría que abandonar todo lo que he construido por querer la mejor universidad, bueno tendría que ir a otro estado mínimo pues era la única del estado con mi carrera.

En Phoenix no hay. Por eso me mude a Chicago.

Mi vida se acabaría si me expulsaban.

De pronto recordé algo.

Si me expulsaban y tenia que cambiarme de ciudad, ya no compartiría mas la ciudad con el remitente de la llamada que provoco el choque.

Eso no podía ser.

Me pare en seco.

_"No se suponía que ibas a verlo con objetividad?"_ me pregunto una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

No soy nada buena viendo las cosas con objetividad.

_"Lo peor que ahora tienes es que tienes que pagar el deducible de dos autos que tu chocaste, en un mismo día" _me recordó esa voz de nuevo.

Ok, eso era cierto.

_"Demasiado fatalista"_ eso ya lo sabia.

- Camina Bella, Rosalie no nos va a poner a pensar en compras de nuevo y el director puede desesperarse de que lo hagas esperar – así que Alice pensaba en la compras como algo que la hacia feliz.

Ok, tenemos que programar otra cita para ir de compras.

Camine concentrándome en hacer un estimado de cuando tendría que pagar por ambos deducibles, y … ni soy buena en las cuentas… y espero que no me cobren lo que pienso… malditas hormonas.

Alice abrió la puerta sin que yo estuviera muy cociente de que pasaba y me dio un ligero (si claro!) empujón que me proyecto al escritorio del director que estaba sentado en su sillota de Director.

Me miro de arriba abajo, aun llevaba la compresa para el dolor en la mano, y supongo que no tenia buen aspecto, las cuentas me habían revuelto un poco las ideas.

- Señorita, es usted la que choco el auto de la señora Ross supongo – me dijo el anciano, unos 70 años si tenia, y además tenia una carra que reflejaba sabiduría, amabilidad y a la vez rigidez.

- Si señor, Isabella Swan – dije extendiendo la mano con la compresa para saludarlo, después la deje en su caro escritorio de roble negro y esta no se como demonios se abrió para mojar unos papeles que tenia.

Apurada la tome entre manos y la levante, pero se resbalo de mis manos y cayo en su CARO lámpara de capucha de seda, haciendo explotar el foco.

Bravo torpeza! Tenias que aparecer en este momento?.

Supongo que mi torpeza se molesto por ese comentario así que al explotar el foco el director y yo saltamos hacia atrás, pero yo tropecé con el asiento de visitas y este CARO asiento se volcó, tirando el bote de basura.

Carajo!, bueno, creo que podría mudarme a New Hampshire, y estudiar en Darthmound, o bien irme a Kentucky y ordeñar vacas…

- Señorita Swan, tome asiento por favor – me pidió algo desesperado, mientras sacaba el pañuelo de su solapa y limpiaba un poco el desastre de hielo y agua que había dejado en su CARO escritorio.

Lo obedecí, tan tranquila como podía con las manos temblando, levante el asiento acolchonadito y lo devolví a su lugar, sentándome frente al asiento del director.

Con todo el aplomo que supongo que dan mas de 70 años y el titulo de director de una universidad prestigiosa, me miro con una sonrisa algo incomoda y se sentó pausadamente (velocidad viejito) en su silla de Director.

- Bien señorita, la profesora Ross vino a hacer una especie de denuncia en contra de su persona, al parecer usted la confronto en su despacho, insultando su inteligencia llamándola incompetente y faltándole al respeto, además de mostrase agresiva en todo momento – hizo una pausa cuando yo abrí la boca todo lo que la mandíbula me dio, "maldita bruja asquerosa y maloliente", el anciano director arqueo una ceja, pero como yo no podía hablar, continuo – al parecer después de estos hechos violento su despacho – oye! Podía abrir mas la boca de lo que mi mandíbula me permitía! – y después la arrincono en el estacionamiento y con alevosía y ventaja choco su automóvil para después burlarse de la falta de seguro contra choques de la profesora – tendría que mandar una carta a esos programas de experimentos científicos para saber cuanto puede abrir la boca un humano promedio de 1.64 m.– así que por eso la llame señorita Swan, quiere usted agregar algo a esta acusación? – me pregunto amablemente.

Creo que me quede con cara de estúpida.

Bueno si me quede con cara de estúpida.

Pero después un pequeño momento después, mi cuerpo volvió a funcionar.

Me levante de golpe tirando de nuevo el asiento acolchonadito de visitas y poniendo las manos donde aun había un poco de agua fría.

- ¡Santo cielo, señor director! ¡La señora Ros ha exagerado todo, en primer lugar ni siquiera tendría que denunciarme!, no robe ni mate nada!, ¡nunca la llame tonta, nunca insulte su inteligencia, y si hice alguna insinuación me disculpe con ella enseguida, nunca me mostré agresiva!, ¡NO SOY UNA PERSONA AGRESIVA!, si violentar su despacho presuntuoso es azotar su puerta después que la misma señora Ross rompiera mi ensayo en mi cara y alegara que lo haría ceniza en su chimenea entonces me declaro culpable, ¡Nunca la arrincone en el estacionamiento!, hablaba por teléfono y me detuve, para recibir la llamada!, lo del choque fue un error muy desafortunado señor, desafortunadísimo!, y ¡Por el amor de dios!, quien ganando como catedrática, conduciendo en Chicago, viviendo en el centro de la ciudad que esta lleno de adolescentes aprendiendo a conducir no paga un misero seguro!, Ademas, le dije que le pagaría completamente la reparación de su auto!, Señor, la Señora Ross a tergiversado la información para su entera conveniencia, y le exijo que me de un juicio justo en base a las pruebas contundente de que FUE SIN QUERER! – respire asombrada de haber casi gritado aquella información al Director de mi Universidad.

¿Dije santo cielo, por el amor de Dios, juicio justo y me declaro culpable?.

Bueno la tercera opción, además de Darthmound y ordeñar vacas, podría ser estudiar leyes en Harvard.

- Señorita, tome asiento de nuevo por favor – me pidió el director con una mueca de sonrisa bastante extraña, me incline hacia atrás y a tientas jale de nuevo el asiento, aun temblorosa me senté mirando a la nada.

- Veo que usted tiene bastantes argumentos para defender que fue sin querer, como ya me lo dijo – comento el venerable ancianito mirándome a traves de sus gordas gafas.

- Señor, la Señora Ross exagera, no fue como ella dijo – explique un poco mas tranquila, aunque me sorprendía que la perra su hubiera desplayado tanto con el incidente.

- Sin embargo Señorita, es una profesora del Campus, una Catedrática, y mi deber como Director es respaldar al personal docente de esta Institución, la Señora Ross, ha recurrido a mi como juez y verdugo, exigiéndome su expulsión inmediata del recinto – la sangre se bajo hasta la punta de mi dedo gordo del pie – y mi deber como Director es respaldarla, ya que es una de las catedráticas mas respetadas de la Universidad, lo siento Señorita Swan, pero no tengo opción, ella exigió su expulsión –

- Pero… - me quede helada, entonces si me iba a expulsar?, no había segunda oportunidad?

- Señorita, le llame para ofrecerle alternativas de estudios en el Estado, y en el País, por lo que me dijeron otros de sus profesores, es usted una buena alumna, me apenaría de sobremanera que se sintiera decepcionada de la escolaridad a este nivel de estudios, quiero alentarla a tomar opciones –

Vi lejanamente como apretaba el botón de un cuadrito de metal y pedía a la secretaria que le trajera mi expediente.

No se tardo nada, o yo estaba demasiado perdida en mi pesadilla como para reparar en el tiempo.

La secretaria me miro con pena, y me acaricio la cabeza al salir.

- Señorita, revisaremos su expediente, podría extenderle una carta de recomendación – mi anciano próximo ex director era intachable, yo lo mire ida, había sido expulsada!, yo era una nerón! No podía ser expulsada!.

El director con pena reflejada en el ultimo poro de su piel abrió mi expediente, y sus ojos se agradaron con sorpresa.

- ¿Isabella Swan? – trago con dificultad y me miro entre sorprendido y entusiasta – Isabella eres hija de Charlie Swan? –

- ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi papá? – mmm tal vez no había sido la mejor respuesta.

- ¡Si eres hija de Charlie! – exclamo levantándose y dirigiéndose un poco mas rápido que la velocidad viejito promedio hacia mi.

Después casi me da un infarto.

El director me abrazo, y me levanto del asiento con efusividad, pellizcándome como abuelita las mejillas y riendo jovial.

- Tienes su misma sonrisa, y esos ojos chocolate, Bella, Bella, cuantos años sin verte! - ¿Bella?, nadie me decía Bella, solo los allegados, y yo nunca había convivido con el Director de la Universidad, a no ser que el fuera a las fiestas de las fraternidades en las que conocía a la mayoría de los hombres de mi agenda.

- Disculpe, señor… - me solté un poco para mirarlo - ¿Cómo es que conoció a Papá? – de pronto me sentí algo triste, siempre que recordaba a papá me sentía triste lo extrañaba tanto.

- Oh cariño, mi hijo Harry y Charlie eran los mejores amigos en la preparatoria, asistí a la boda de tus padres, conviví con tu familia en tus primeros años, pero después mi esposa y yo nos mudamos a Chicago, Oh cariño, cuanto siento lo de tu padre, hace cuanto que… murió? – pregunto regresando a su asiento y sin mirarme.

- Cinco años – respondí automáticamente, a pesar del tiempo aun me dolía demasiado.

- Vaya!, el buen Charlie, Harry sufrió mucho cuando se entero de la noticia, recuerdas a Harry, mi hijo? – pregunto con voz tranquila.

- Si, claro, estuvo apoyando a Mamá y a mi recién murió Papá – dije con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry me agradaba – además Seth, su nieto y yo somo buenos amigos, nos enviamos mails continuamente – agregue sonriendo, Seth eran menor que yo por 3 años, era un chico muy agradable.

- oh si ese Set, ahora que viven en Washington lo veo muy poco, me alegra saber que tu y mi nieto son amigos, esa tecnología acerca a las personas, es buen recurso el Internet – dijo con ojos soñadores – vaya que pequeño es el mundo – agrego sonriendo.

- Pequeñísimo – agregue yo.

- Es una lastima encontrarte en esta situación Bella – dijo con tristeza, no dije nada, el padre del mejor amigo de mi padre me estaba expulsando y reabriendo heridas nunca sanadas.

Abrió de nuevo el expediente y en silencio comenzó a leer, enacarndo la ceja de vez en cuando y chiflando y asintiendo de vez en cuando.

Después de un rato de incomodo silencio me miro con las cejas fruncidas.

- Veo en tu expediente que eres de las alumnas becadas con excelencia académica, tu historial es intachable, Bella, Charlie estaría orgulloso – dijo con aire ligero.

- Lo estaba – dije con media sonrisa.

Se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a danzar por la oficina, yo lo seguía desde mi asiento, algo no terminaba de cuadrar en esta situación, tal vez que acaba de ser expulsada de la Universidad tuviera que ver con la inmensa incomodidad que sentía, además de el recuerdo de Papá.

- Sabes Bella?, la señora Ross tiene muchas quejas por parte del resto del personal docente de la universidad, es sabido que tiene un carácter terrible y es estricta como ninguna otra que haya conocido, entiendo perfectamente la razón por la que te quiere fuera del Colegio – me dijo pensativo.

Asentí sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, si, en otras palabras la Señora Ross era una perra.

- Sabes otra cosa?, el semestre próximo la señora Ross se jubilara, y dejara de atormentar al personal docente y a sus alumnos –

- Vaya, que bueno que lo dice ahora, podría borrar mis datos e inscribirme de nuevo el próximo semestre a la universidad, así la Señora Ross podría no haberme conocido y no seria expulsada – dije con ironía, la vida apesta.

- Oh bueno Bella, no es exactamente lo que podrías hacer, pero hay una opción – me dijo sonriente y sentándose de nuevo frente a mi.

- una opción? – pregunte extrañada.

- La señora Ross demanda no volver a verte en el plantel o interpomndra una demanda en contra tuya – vaya que esa perra era rencorosa – pero el próximo semestre ella no estará en el Colegio, nadie querrá interponer una demanda en contra tuya, y podrías continuar con la escuela, estas demasiado adelantada, solo te falta este semestre para terminar tu carrera, seria un desperdicio – comento con voz sabia.

- Señor, no lo sigo, se que seria un desperdicio, pero la Señora Ross es Docente, no va a despedir a una docente por una alumna o si? – pregunte esperanzada

- Aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo, pertenece al sindicato Bella, es por eso que se jubila tan joven y yo que no pertenezco sigo aquí, aunque mi trabajo me apasiona y tendrá que arrancar mi cadáver de esta silla para que yo deje de trabajar – vaya que intenso.

- Entonces lo entiendo aun menos señor – dije con total sinceridad, si el objetivo de mi director era torturarme lo estaba logrando.

- Bella, pensé que eras mas inteligente al ver tu expediente – vaya, ahora quien insulta a quien – tengo una maniobra evasiva para no expulsarte y qu8e la Señora Ross no voltee el sindicato entero en contra mía por no consentir su deseo –

Guarde silencio expectante y el sonrió aun mas.

- Bella no hay opción, no puedes estar estudiando aquí mientras la señora Ross imparta clases –

Carajo!, pensé que iba ayudarme.

- entonces no entiendo señor – dije algo molesta.

- Oh Bella, haremos lo siguiente, te tramitare una baja temporal por lo que resta del semestre, no podrás entrar al colegio hasta que termine esa baja, es decir, el próximo semestre cuando la Señora Ross este en Hawaii disfrutando de lo bien que te trata un sindicato, tu podrás continuar y terminar tus estudios, y después continuar con la maestría y Doctorado que mencionas en tu ensayo de solicitud –

Salte de mi asiento completamente emocionada.

- De verdad puede hacer eso? – pregunte sonriente.

- Claro chiquilla!, algún privilegio tenia que tener como director no es así? – pregunto presuntuosamente, yo reí emocionada – solo tengo algunas cosas que pedirte, la Señora Ross no querrá verte por aquí, así que en este semestre no te acerques, vete de vacaciones, visita a tu madre, sal de la ciudad relájate, además, no quiero que digas que te ofrecí una opción como esta, si la gente te pregunta si te expulsaron evade la pregunta, que todo detone cuando puedas volver a inscribirte deacuerdo querida?, guardarías ese secreto por mi? – me pregunto como si se refiriera a un bebe, yo asentí.

- Gracias, muchas Gracias señor, no sabe como le agradezco por darme esta oportunidad – le dije feliz.

- No es nada cariño, es un privilegio apoyar estudiantes como tu, además tu padre era una persona que estime mucho, tomalo con un favor de su parte – casi me puse a llorar, a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde su ausencia, papa seguía cuidando de mi.

Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta, y con el impulso que sentía correr por mi cuerpo lo abrace y comencé a llorar en su hombro.

- calma pequeña, todo esta bien, disfruta este semestre de tu vida, haz algo que no hayas hecho nunca, eres joven y muy hermosa, la vida te espera – me dijo dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados, y después me separe de el.

- Gracias señor, de verdad muchas gracias – volví a decir.

- no hay de que querida, ahora ve al disfrutar el mundo, los papeles los firmare yo, y cuando veas a tu madre, mandale un saludo de mi parte, de acuerdo? – yo asentí – ahora luce apesadumbrada, que recuerda, la gente debe de pensar que fuiste expulsada – reí y trate de concentrarme en borrar la tonta sonrisa que tenia en la cara.

Iba a tomar como consejo cada palabra que me había dado aquel venerable abuelito, iba a disfrutar la vida, iba a irme de viaje, visitaría a mamá, iría a ver al panteón a papá, haría algo que nunca había hecho.

La vida era totalmente mía, y podía disfrutarla seis meses ami antojo.

E iba a empezar ahora mismo.

Ali de la oficina y vi sentadas en la sala de espera a Rosalie y Alice que me miraron apremiantes, yo me tape la cara tratando de lucir destrozada y las abrace.

- Salgamos – pedí bajito tratando de controlar la euforia que me invadía.

Ella aceptaron en total silencio y rápidamente, casi corriendo salimos del edifico del director.

Sin palabra alguna, quite la alarma del coche y los seguros, Rosalie se metió de copiloto y Alice en la parte trasera.

Aun en total silencio arranque el auto y acelere hasta salir del campus, cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos frene en seco estacionándome de un solo golpe en la acera.

- ¡La vida nos espera chicas, y hoy vamos a empezar a disfrutarla! –

Volví a arrancar el auto ante el rostro de perplejidad de ambas.

Hoy, iniciaba mi nueva vida, iba a disfrutar cada segundo de los siguientes 6 meses al máximo.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado!!!**_

_**Ya empieza la accion chicos y chicas!**_

_**A todos los que dejaron Review y agregaron mcuhas grax, no agardesco personalmente porque hubo un problema con mi correo (revolvi informacion) y perdi algunos datos!! pero muchas grax a todas!!**_

_**Espero deje review! **_

_**Beshos y suerte!  
**_


	5. Insultos a Doña Moral

_**Alo chicas!!! (y chico) jijiji**_

_**Aqui regresando con un nuevo Cap!, jejeje me tardo, porque este cap de hecho no estaba contemplada, pero me llego la inspiracion para que espero las haga reir un poco, ademas es un buen preambulo, para lo que sigue jejejeje**_

_**Tuve que dividir de nuevo el cap! aaa no quiero hacerlas sufrir leyendo un kilometrico cap! pero si las quiero hacer sufrir con la espera por nuestro hombre ideal! jajaja no es cierto! el siguiente cap esta practicamente termindo, asi que tengan por seguro que no me tardare mucho espero la proxima semana!**_

_**Bueno sin mas! espero que disfruten el cap!.**_

* * *

**INSULTOS A DOÑA MORAL.**

- Dime de nuevo… porque estamos a punto de hacer la mayor locura de nuestras vidas justo hoy? – pregunto Alice por vez.

Yo volví a reír, debo aceptar que no porque me causara gracia, sino porque los tragos me hacían más "risueña".

- Ella dijo cuando salimos del campus que la vida empezaba hoy, pero creo que es mas por el sentimiento de haber sido expulsada – susurro Rosalie bajito con una sonrisa en su cara, la había escuchado perfectamente, pero aun me encontraba en la encrucijada de decirles o no, porque había sido una muestra clara de algo parecido al nepotismo.

- Chicas, disfruten de la vista, y dejen de encontrar culpables! – solté una carcajada mientras me bebía de un trago lo que restaba de mi lata de cerveza, era la… bueno llevaba bastantes.

Supongo que se preguntaran donde estamos, y porque estamos borrachas.

- ¿Con quién hablas, Bella? – pregunto Alice aventándome otra cerveza de un six pack nuevo, cuantos llevábamos?, no lo sé…

Reí divertida, de verdad estaba hablando en voz alta?.

- Bueno si te refieres a que todo lo que estas pensando lo podemos escuchar, pues si Bella, como cada vez que te pones borracha – Rose camino hasta mi derecha y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, encorvándose un poco ella era más alta que yo.

¡Genial!... lo pensé o lo dije?.

- Lo dijiste – afirmo Alice.

Que tan bueno es no tener privacidad cuando estas ebria?.

- Lo suficientemente bueno para que nosotras moramos de risa, y tu tengas cruda moral mañana – se burlo Alice – no me burlo, solo estoy diciendo la verdad – y volvió a reír.

- Bueno Bella, en que estabas?, ibas a empezar con el relato no? – me apremio Rosalie – no te apremio!, solo te recuerdo para que el alcohol no te desvié – a ok… gracias Rosita – no me llames Rosita, Bella – ups lo siento.

Alice se levanto de la arena y corrió hasta nosotras, bueno camino muy rápido, pero a pesar de que yo estaba ebria, podía notar la falta de elegancia que la caracterizaba.

- Bella, una cosa es que estés pensando en voz alta por el alcohol y otra diferente que insultes mi cadencia de movimientos – me miro feo Alice.

- Ok Alice lo siento, no fue mi intención hacer evidente que tu también estas borracha – reí y Rose rio conmigo.

- Eso ya era evidente Bella, la única que no está borracha aquí, soy yo, así que soy la conductora resignada – las tres comenzamos a reír como locas, el alcohol era como el gas de la risa… me pregunto porque le dirán "gas de la risa", a mi cada que me decían la frase "gas de la risa", me recordaba a problemas intestinales y gases olorosos proveniente de gordos grasientos que se dedicaban a comer nachos con extra queso y chile.

- Quiero unos nachos – dijo Alice sonriendo como tonta.

- Podemos ir a uno de esos establecimientos de 24 horas por ellos – le sugerí sonriendo.

- Pero Bella, aun no comienzas tu relato – me recordó Rosalie – además son las 8 de la noche podríamos ir a cualquier súper mercado – oh! Tan temprano y ya estoy ebria?.

- Bella, no te juzgamos, ahora quieres empezar tu relato? – Rose está enojada, Rose está enojada – No Bella solo quiero saber a quién te diriges cuando dices "se preguntaran donde estamos, y porque estamos borrachas" – vaya que buena retentiva la de Rose.

- Ok, empezare, - me aclare la garganta y le di otro trago a la nueva cerveza que sostenía.

A quien escuche mis pensamientos ebrios pronunciados en voz alta:

Se preguntaran dónde estamos y porque estamos borrachas, bueno estamos en la costa, por eso Alice estaba tirada en la arena, estamos en la costa del lago Michigan, antes de aquí estuvimos en un súper mercado y compramos 6 sixpack de cervezas alemanas… oigan! Seis six pack, jajá, ósea 6 y 6, eso da… 12 cervezas! Jajaja con doces cervezas ya estamos ebrias?.

- Bella, 6 por 6 no son 12 son 36, y llevas más de 12 cervezas, créeme mi olfato no mentira – dijo Rosalie, sonriendo y abriendo una cerveza, llevaba pocas a comparación de mi – la segunda, pequeña, para ser precisa, no quiero que nos matemos o matemos por conducir ebrias, ante todo la responsabilidad – vaya!, mami Rosalie al rescate! – no te burles o hare que una patrulla las arreste por faltas a la moral -

- Faltas a quien?, yo no conozco a ninguna moral! – exclamo Alice mientras cerraba sus puñitos para golpear a esa moral que nos quería llevar arrestadas.

- Eso me consta Alice, no conoces nada llamado moral – rio Rosalie dándole un sorbito a la cerveza – continúa Bella –

Gracias Rosita fresita.

- Bella deja de ponerme sobrenombres estúpidos – me regaño Rose, porque Rose me regaña?, yo no hice nada!, ¡Ah!, yo no tengo la culpa soy inocente! – Bella, deja de decir tonterías, vasa terminar tu relato.

- Es muy largo – dije ¡Oh!, me di cuenta que lo dije!

- Si, empiezas a accionar tu cerebro para la noche – Rosalie volvió a reír – hoy los astros dicen que será trascendental para nuestras vidas, me pregunto qué de trascendental tiene otra borrachera en el lago Michigan –

- Cierto Rose, pero, dime, mi horóscopo dice algo de que pasara hoy? Dejare de ser virgen, conoceré al amor de mi vida? Podemos ir a tomar té para que me leas las hojas? – pregunte, ¡en voz alta!

- No creo que los astros estén muy contentos de que te lea el té, además si lo ingieres, supongo que lo único que podría leer de ti seria tu vomito en el piso o en un escusado publico – volvió a reír Rosalie.

- Bueno, Rose tiene razón, yo no quiero té, quiero nachos con Gas de la risa! – exclamo Alice brincando como bebe alrededor de nosotras, Rosalie la jalo para mantenerla quieta mientras yo era presa de una ataque de risa, hasta que…

Tal vez Alice había comido nachos, y era presa de su Gas de la risa…

- ¡Por dios Bella!, si sigues con tus porquerías voy a ser yo la que lea mi propio vomito – me volvió a regañar Rosalie, puse la mejor cara ebria de perrito triste que pude y Rosalie volvió a reír.

- Chicas, son las 8 de la noche y aun ninguna vecina chismosa nos ha denunciado, eso es un logro no? – dijo Alice mientras abría otra cerveza, ya solo nos sobraba un six de seis cervezas, ósea 12?.

- No Bella, solo 6 cervezas, y si Alice, es un logro tomando en cuenta que estamos aquí desde casi las 6 – rio Rosalie de nuevo – les repito, los astros están de nuestro lado hoy –

- Supongo que sí – dije dándole otra gran trago a mi cerveza – porque tomando en cuenta que antes de tomar estábamos nadando, y que hacíamos mientras nadábamos, ya deberíamos de estar en la cámara de gases – dije riendo y recordando como habíamos nadado, esa era una digna historia para Venus, que si recordaba cuando estuviera sobria, la escribiría.

- ¿Cámara de gases?, gases de la risa?... quiero mis nachos! – grito Alice como niña pequeña al tiempo que Rosalie fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Venus, quien es Venus, que vas a escribir Bella? – pregunto contrariada.

Mierda, mierda y recontra mierda, la cague!, ella no saben nada de Venus ni que escribo historias eróticas ni nada!...

¡Oh por mi cerveza fría!, dime que lo pensé y no lo dije dime que lo pensé y no lo dije…

- ¿Bella, quien es Venus? – pregunto Rosalie mirándome extrañada.

Gracias a mi Six pack!.

- Nada Rosalie, estoy ebria, ni siquiera sé que dije – me reí nerviosa, ella frunció el ceño y giro las llaves del auto en su dedo.

- Mi horóscopo decía que alguien iba a aparecer en nuestras vidas, tal vez es esa Venus, y tú has tenido una visión del futuro – dijo con ojos soñadores.

Alice chillo como si la hubieran pateado y se puso a hacer un tremendo berrinche estilo Alice que se me bajo un poco el mareo.

- ¡No, no y no!, aquí la que tiene visiones del futuro soy yo, y veo veooo – dijo tomándose de las sienes y echándose encima un poco de la cerveza que sostenía, pero no le importo, comenzó a hacer ruiditos de "médium" y después comenzó un baile descoordinado de triunfo – veo, que iremos por NACHOS! – grito emocionada, después de un solo trago se termino su cerveza y la aplastado con las dos manos, vaya pequeña era fuerte como… ¿fisicoculturista? – pero antes… iremos a nadar de nuevo! – exclamo.

- Si!! – exclame emocionada tomándome de un trago mi cerveza y arrojándola a la bolsa de basura que teníamos a lado del auto.

- No! – exclamo Rosalie dejándola cerveza en el piso y corriendo hacia Alice que comenzaba a desvestirse.

Se preguntaran como es que nadamos sino lo teníamos contemplado, bueno entre tanta ropa que lavaron afortunadamente teníamos trajes de baño.

Que con lo tontas que estábamos hoy, nos hubiéramos puesto una sabana de no tener los trajes.

Vi como Rosalie correteaba por la playa a Alice, que iba aventando prendas a su paso, mientras que yo con toda la calma del mundo, sin que Rosalie me prestara atención, y seguramente pensando en voz alta, me deshice de mi ropa y cuidadosamente la guarde en el auto.

No estoy segura pero creí haber escuchado el "wiooo" de una sirena de patrulla policiaca, pero claro, estaba ebria, y además podría ser una ambulancia, o los bomberos.

Corrí, al agua con mi diminuto traje de baño rosa chillón y mientras Alice hacia que Rose perdiera el equilibrio por correr hacia mí, yo me adentraba en las sabrosas aguas del Michigan.

Alice me siguió y Rosalie como buena madre, se quedo en la orilla, gritándonos que saliéramos mientras recogía la ropa de Alice.

- ¡Chicas salgan ahora!, no pueden nadar ebrias, les puede pasar algo! – exclamo Rosalie mientras Alice y yo nos tomábamos de la mano y comenzábamos a dar saltitos como tontas chapoteando en el agua que nos llegaba a la cintura.

- ¡Haya en la fuente había un chorrito se hacía grandote y se hacía chiquito! – canturreaba Alice mientras yo escupía toda el agua que me estaba salpicando, de repente tenía unas ganas inmensas de que Rosalie leyera mi vomito.

Y entonces, una voz sexy y masculina nos llamo de una parte de la orilla a unos 50 metros.

- ¡Hey ustedes salgan ahora mismo del agua!, los vecinos han reportado que han estado bebiendo y están cometiendo faltas a la moral! - ¡Oh!, ese que habla si es policía!.

- Alice – susurre mientras ella se quedaba estática mirando al hombre al que se le unieron otros dos, debía ser el alcohol, o mis hormonas eternamente alocadas pero me pareció lo más sensual del mundo tres hombres de azul gritándome – Alice… tenemos dos grandes problemas – ella se giro a mirarme con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, mientras escuchaba de lejos a Rosalie que nos llamaba – uno, seremos arrestadas de nuevo, dos, trague tanta agua que Rosalie podrá leer mi vomito – Alice rio y me abrazo.

- Bella, es hora, reto de borrachera – me susurro al oído.

Para los que no saben, reto de borrachera, ella me retara porque estamos borrachas y no me puedo zafar de ninguna manera o tendré que tomar el doble.

- Dime, duende maléfico – reí

- Quítate el sostén del traje del baño, se lo arrojamos a los policías y huimos, si logramos huir, ganas y me pedirás lo que quieras, trato? – dijo extendiéndome la mano mientras la otra la llevaba al listón del sostén de su traje de baño.

- Trato – reí – Rosalie!, tienes las llaves del auto? – ella solo me las mostro – bien hagámoslo Alice – tuve un segundo de inseguridad.

¿Mis senos les parecerían atractivos?

- Bella te quieres ligar a los polis? – pregunto Alice sonriendo pícaramente mientras alzaba rítmicamente una ceja, fruncí el ceño, mi ceja era bastante obtusa, no la podía mover a mi voluntad rítmica como Alice, Alice es toda rítmica – tengo la música dentro querida – me dijo – anda ya, que si seguimos en el agua me arrugare como pasa sin chocolate –

Desabroche el sostén de mi traje de baño al tiempo que Alice lo hizo y de la mano comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la orilla, aun ocultas por la pequeña tela en nuestro senos, y la marea que nos hacia tambalearnos un poco. Y el alcohol que nos hacia tambalear un mucho.

- Ok Bella, a mi cuenta, 1 – comenzamos a caminar, o más bien a tambalearnos más rápido – 2 – Alice se saco el hilo que estaba alrededor de su cuello e hice lo mismo – 3 – y la cobardía llego a nosotras.

Nos quedamos completamente estáticas, con el sostén colgando precariamente de nuestros senos, y la marea jugando con nuestros pechos semidesnudos.

Alice me miro nerviosa mientras yo mordía mi labio ansiosa.

- Se acaban de sacar la parte de arriba de sus conjuntitos? – pregunto uno de los policías en voz tan alta que me pareció más un vocero que vendía periódicos con noticias amarillistas.

- Hey ustedes!, salgan del agua ahora mismo o las llevaremos a la fuerza a la comisaria! – exclamo otro de los hombres de azul.

Alice comenzó a reír como loca, y se agacho para tomar aire, yo seguía estática a su lado.

- Pues vengan a llevarnos a la fuerza! – grito ella riendo - ¡Macho macho men, i want to be a macho men! – comenzó a cantar mientras daba saltitos en su lugar.

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que su sostén precariamente colgado de sus pequeños senos había desaparecido, y flotaba cerca de mí.

La valentía regreso a mí.

- ¡Macho macho men, i want to be a macho men! – canturreábamos Alice y yo mientras girábamos como lazos de vaquero nuestros sostenes arriba de la cabeza.

- ¡Deténganlas! – esa fue la señal.

Alice y yo corrimos lo más rápido que nuestros cuerpos intoxicados nos lo permitieron, y extraordinariamente fuimos mas rápidas que ellos en llegar a Rose.

- ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? – pregunto Rosalie fuera de sí, mientras pegaba a su pecho la ropa que había recogido de Alice.

- Reto de borrachera, Rosita! – exclamo Alice mientras salíamos del agua aun tomadas de las manos, localice a los polis corriendo hacia nosotras.

¿Era normal que tuvieran la boca abierta y no nos miraran a la cara?

- Para eso nos quitamos los sostenes, Bella – me dijo Alice.

Rosalie maldijo alto, y comenzó a correr hacia el auto.

- Malditos retos de borrachera, maldito al que se le ocurrió, estúpido karma, nos la cobrara caro, corran! – exclamo, yo la seguí, pero apenas di dos pasos la duende me detuvo con su agarre que aun sostenía mi mano.

- Ni creas, se los tenemos que aventar – me regaño con un puchero tan tierno que me pregunte si esto no era un delirio alcohólico y Alice no era más que un lindo oso de peluche semidesnudo y malinfluenciador.

- Bella, no soy un oso de peluche y la palabra malinfluenciador no existe – dijo Alice riendo.

A 5 metro se nosotras.

- ¡Ahora! – ambas con las fuerzas que nos caracterizaban aventamos los sostenes hacia los policías.

Creo que no llegaron más allá de medio metro.

- ¡CORRAN! – exclamo Rosalie que acababa de echar nuestra bolsa de latas de cerveza al auto y abría las puertas del auto mientras corría hacia el asiento de piloto.

Y corrimos.

O nos tambaleamos rápidamente.

Íbamos partiéndonos de risa, mientras yo sentía como mis pechos rebotaban arriba y abajo y de pronto me sentía demasiado "airada" con solo la pequeña pantaleta que conservaba.

- Carajo Bella, deja de hablar y corre! – me apremio Alice jalándome de la mano.

Me sentí como en la serie de antaño, "Guardianes de la Bahía" Alice y yo corríamos por una playa, sin sostén, riéndonos, y mi concepción de ambas en este momento me permitía pensar que luciríamos sexys, tomando en cuenta que las chicas voluptuosas de guardianes de la bahía si cubrían sus senos… por lo menos para salir en Tv

- ¡Deténganse!, ¡están arrestadas por faltas a la moral, y comportamiento inapropiado en un espacio público y recreativo! – exclamó uno de los polis que venía a escasos tres metros de nosotras, escuche como Rosalie prendía el auto.

Alice se subió a la parte de atrás con un salto de panza espectacular, cayó sobre toda la ropa y después cayó en el espacio que había entre los asientos de piloto y copiloto, y el asiento trasero.

Iba a aventarme al asiento de copiloto con una maroma parecida, pero entonces vi algo a unos metros del auto.

Una bolsa naranja fosforescente repleta de cervezas a un lado de una franja extensa de arbustos que delineaba la entrada a la playa.

Podría ser arrestada por insultar a esa "moral", pero no por no cuidar el medio ambiente.

- Arranca Rosalie! – exclame desviándome del camino, toco el claxon, pero como el trío de azul vino tras de mí, me hizo caso y arranco, lentamente fue girando el auto, supongo que para darme tiempo de subir con mi maroma.

Corrí con todas mi fuerzas (espero que mas de las que aventaron un sostén medio metro) hasta la bosa de basura; estaba oscuro, no se veía mucho y con la torpeza que me caracterizaba esperaba en el peor de los casos, solo terminar en el hospital y no en la enfermería de la cárcel.

Llegue a la bolsa que era de un naranja fosforescente supuse que por eso la vi y cuando me agache a recogerla… el alcohol y la oscuridad hicieron de las suyas.

Me fui de bruces contra la franja de arbustos cayendo dentro de ella.

¡Pero tenía la bolsa de latas en mis manos!

Si tan solo supiera en que parte estaban mis manos, estaba hecha un nudo humano con las ramas retorcidas de los arbustos.

Nota mental: retos de borrachera, policías, trajes de baño voladores, bolsas naranja fosforescente repletas de latas de deliciosa y embriagante cerveza, arbusto con ramas devoradoras de lindas personas borrachas y pensamientos en voz alta. NO ES BUENA CONVINACION.

- Denle la vuelta y sáquenla por el otro lado de los arbustos, ahora! – exclamo el policía mas malhumorado.

Me dieron unas inmensas ganas de ponerme a llorar, pues las ramas me habían rasguñado, mi cuerpo estaba hecho un nudo con las ramas, estaba oscuro, unos policías me perseguían, perdí a mis amigas y estaba borracha.

La vida apesta!

Me di un momento para lamentarme de mis tonterías, eran divertidas; hasta que quede atrapada semidesnuda y perseguida.

Después de ese momento me revolví un poco y me di cuenta que la franja era bastante gruesa y hueca, había una especie de sendero, eran dos franjas de arbustos que me daban un sendero para huir!, bueno, tal vez la vida solo huele un poco mal...

Así que con la bolsa en una mano y la otra tratando de cubrir mis senos comencé a trotar hacia donde pensé que estaba la salida.

Escuchaba el claxon del auto, y los gritos de los policías que no comprendía en absoluto, hasta que escuche la palabra "refuerzos" entonces corrí más rápido.

Y mis bubis iban brincando en mis manos.

Me sentí como Lady Godiva, solo que ella se había desnudado por una mejor razón que la mía, la borrachera; además me faltaba el caballo.

Comencé a correr mas y mas y de pronto me vi dando saltitos tal caperucita roja daría.

Hice una rápida analogía.

Caperucita roja, había sido una niña inocente que por encargo de su floja madre había sido obligada a ir a ver a su ancestro del pasado (la abuelita) solo para darle de comer, como si ella no se pudiera preparar por lo menos una sopa instantánea;… el caso es que, por algo que no quería se vio envuelta en una cacería donde era la presa del lobo, ah! Casualmente el lobo si puede preparase de comer… o por lo menos cazar su comida.

Por eso me sentía como caperucita! Los policías se estaban comportando como el lobo, yo estaba siendo perseguida sin ninguna buena razón, yo no tomaba como buena razón el desnudarse y emborracharse, no había matado ningún pececillo nadando.

Y por eso, tenía que ir dando saltitos por un sendero, con mi bolsa repleta de latas de cerveza mientras los lobos me olfateaban como bistec… o mejor dicho, como caperucita.

Me pregunte que sentiría caperucita en ese momento de la persecución, y me respondí.

- Es una mocosa, seguramente pensó en ir dando saltitos para que su capa ondeara bonito con el aire – entonces, si caperucita estaba despreocupada por que el lobo la hiciera su almuerzo, pues entonces yo también.

Comencé a dar saltitos, mas altos y más ingenuos sintiendo el aire frio de la noche, mirando hacia ningún lado porque en realidad estaba muy oscuro, solo guiándome por mis instintos alcoholizados de caperucita nudista, gran error.

En uno de mis saltitos mientras balanceaba la bolsa en mis manos como una canasta, mi pequeña pantaleta se atoro en una de las ramas salientes de los arbustos, y como yo no me di cuenta a tiempo por estar pensando si habría un lobo feroz cerca… la jale.

Y se rompió… solo colgó de un muslo, así que si Alice me viera así, me daría un escarmiento que me dejaría en cualquier sala de urgencias, decidí quitármela, la coloque dentro de una lata de cerveza y fue divertida la analogía que no mencionare sobre lo fácil que fue meter mi ropa interior en el hoyo de una lata.

Y ahora soy totalmente Lady godiva (sin el caballo).

Pero en realidad, no me importaba, pues el leñador o la abuelita, o el pueblo entero vendrían en mi rescate, yo era la protagonista, era caperucita nudista la niña ingenua con complejo de repartidor de pizza. Nada podría salirme mal.

A excepción de que ya estaba completamente desnuda, perdida y sin amigos ni nada a lo cual aferrarme.

Vaya!, el alcohol me pone algo melodramática…

Para empeorar la situación, comencé a escuchar más de los "wiooo" de las patrullas, bomberos o ambulancias.

- ¡Estamos rodeadas! – exclame, tal vez si llamaba un poco más la atención el leñador se acercaría a ayudarme, aunque… también podría llegar el lobo…

Me pare en seco cuando escuche ruidos en los arbustos, era como si trataran de encontrar algo, tal vez era a mí a quien buscaban… el lobo o el leñador?

E inmediatamente mi duda fue resuelta; apareció el lobo feroz.

Algo me impacto el costado izquierdo tirándome de lado, y cayendo sobre mí sacándome el aire...

* * *

_**NO ME MATENNN!!!!!! **_

_**jejeje espero que lo hayan disfrutado, se que no es lo que ha sido el fic, pero, Bella en un principio dijo que tenia problemas con el alcohol, jejejeje, bueno he aqui la prueba!**_

_**Y ya que lo deje en continuacion, el siguiente cap lo publicare muy muy pronto!, solo espero que me dejen reviews!!!! (ojitos) jijiji me hace muy plena recibirlos! porfavor tomense un momentito y puchenle al boton verdecillo de abajo! se los agradecere con el alma!, entre mas review mas feliz soy por lo tanto mas inspirada estoy para escribir y asi me tardo menos en publicar! jajajaja aunque no lo he comprobado jijiji.**_

_**Bueno como siempre! quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me han agregado a favoritos, que han dejado review y grax a las buena vibras!**_

_**NAT!, CARITO 1983, ABNER VANCASTLE, ADY!, LOKAXTV, MEGAMOLPE, LA ABUELA, CRYSTAL BUTTERFLY 92, YULIBAR, DANY!, ERICASTELO, MARIA SWAN DE CULLEN, SARAES, M. SWEET CULLEN, JEKITAPATTZ19, AMMI90!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**MUCHAS GRAX POR EL APOYO!**_

_**Y QUIERO HACER UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A DIEGO! QUE ME AYUDO MUCHO CON ESTE CAP! GRAX DIEGO POR DEJARTE JEJEJEJEJEJE TE QUIERO APA! MI DIEGO SAN! JEJEJEJE  
**_

_**REGRESARE PRONTO! MUAJAJAJA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! LES ADELANTO... ES UN LEMMON! JEJEJEJE **_


	6. Caperucita Nudista y el Lobo degenerado

_Alo a todas y todo! jajaja..._

_Hoy vengo con el nuevo cap, se que dije que estaria para la semana pasada, y de hecho lo termin el miercoles pero estube de aqui para alla, entonces no tuve el tiempo de publicar hasta hoy, y ahora me tengo que ir! jajajaja_

_Buenomcomo les dije alguna vez..._

_**ADVERTENCIA!!!!!!!!! .**_

_Espero que lo disfreten el siguiente cap, es ya totalmente el fic jejejejeje ya veran...._

_Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**LAS AVENTURAS DE LA CAPERUCITA NUDISTA Y EL LOBO DEGENERADO VIOLADOR.**

Para empeorar la situación, comencé a escuchar más de los "wiooo" de las patrullas, bomberos o ambulancias.

- ¡Estamos rodeadas! – exclame, tal vez si llamaba un poco más la atención el leñador se acercaría a ayudarme, aunque… también podría llegar el lobo…

Me pare en seco cuando escuche ruidos en los arbustos, era como si trataran de encontrar algo, tal vez era a mí a quien buscaban… el lobo o el leñador?

E inmediatamente mi duda fue resuelta; apareció el lobo feroz.

Después de un par de gritos, que no supe interpretar, algo me impacto el costado izquierdo tirándome de lado, y cayendo sobre mí sacándome el aire.

Cerré los ojos, para no ver las grandes orejas y los grandes dientes del depredador de la "caperucita nudista".

- No me mates lobo no… - rogué asustada, era tan joven, y tan desnuda!, no podía ser desaprovechada.

- ¿Lobo, desaprovechada, de que hablas? – pregunto una voz masculina y sedosa, yo aun así no abrí los ojos, el lobo podría imitar la voz de la abuelita no?

- El lobo feroz vino por la caperucita nudista, donde está la abuelita?, donde está el leñador?, necesito ayuda! – exclame mordiéndome el labio.

Pude distinguir entre las sombras como el lobo (que por cierto tenía un aspecto muy humano) (y vaya que era un humano atractivo) (por lo menos en la sombra) fruncía el entrecejo profundamente y escrutaba mi rostro.

- ¿Estas pensando en voz alta? - me pregunto extrañado.

- ¡Oh no!, el lobo tiene poderes telequineticos, ¡lee la mente!, va a matarme dolorosamente! – exclame asustada, y el sonido de unas ramas en movimiento volvieron a llegar a mis oídos.

Más que extrañado, el lobo frunció el entrecejo y coloco su dedo índice sobre mis labios, su piel era muy suave, así que dude de mi sentido de la vista, tal vez era mujer.

La oscuridad no era muy de ayuda que digamos, controlaba completamente el lugar, así que me era difícil distinguir entras las sutiles sombras el rostro del lobo, pero pude ver bien sus cejas casi juntas y la angustia en una mueca.

- Silencio o nos encontraran – tal vez podría ser el leñador que me defendía del lobo…

Tenía unos ojos hipnóticos, así que lo obedecí.

- Rodeen el arbusto, tienen que salir por algún lugar! – exclamo un malhumorado hombre y yo reí bajito, me van a dar cadena perpetua por esto, no me molestaba si esa cadena perpetua duraba mi semestre sabático,… aunque eso le quitaría lo perpetua…

Supongo que volví a pensar en voz alta, porque el tapo mi boca con su suave mano impidiéndome seguir el proceso de impúdicos pensamientos.

Esperamos un momento completamente en silencio y completamente quietos.

Durante ese momento me puse a pensar en la precaria situación en la que me encontraba.

Un lobo feroz, que ya tenía a su presa la caperucita (ósea yo), estaba deshaciéndose de todos los testigos; (ósea los policías, o más bien el leñador y todo el pueblo, incluso tal vez la abuelita), la caperucita estaba completamente desnuda con el imprevisto ataque del lobo había perdido su canasta de cervezas, en la persecución había perdido a sus amigas, y ahora estaba completamente sola, debajo del lobo. Si, debajo… estaba perdida.

- Estoy perdida – dije con tristeza y entonces me di cuenta que el lobo ya no tenía su mano sobre mi boca.

- De verdad estas pensando en voz alta? – pregunto extrañado muy cerca de mí, tal vez estaba pensando en darme un mordisco, y yo estaba en una posición de desventaja su cuerpo no me permitía moverme.

- Así que sigo haciéndolo? – pregunte tratando de darme tiempo, probablemente el leñador llegaría y usaría su hacha para castrar al lobo, el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – creo que no tengo mucho control no sé donde paro de pensar en voz alta, lo siento lobo – me disculpe, podría enfadarse si sabía que deseaba que fuera castrado.

El sonrió a centímetros de mi rostro y se levanto sin mirarme, aun no distinguía bien sus facciones parte por el alcohol parte por la oscuridad, pero me pareció que no era un lobo feroz, tal vez un lobo sí, pero no se veía muy molesto.

- No entiendo mucho de lo que dices – dijo dándome la espalda como buscando algo, yo me removí en el piso, y con la mirada busque mi canasta de cervezas.

- ¡Ahí estas! – exclame y a gatas fui hasta donde estaba mi canasta, algo me molesto en el muslo pero decidí ignorarlo, estaba muy feliz de encontrar mi canasta, sin ella perdía mi recientemente adquirida nueva identidad, caperucita sin capa roja, pero con su canasta de cervezas...

- Hey chica! Donde estas? – pregunto en un susurro el lobo, gire hacia donde lo había visto, solo distinguía vagamente su silueta, era demasiado alto.

- Aquí! – dije igual en un susurro, me revolví en el piso, tratando de ver si no había tirado ninguna cerveza con el golpe del lobo.

Vi un ligero resplandor supuse que sería el metal de la lata así que me acerque a gatas.

Iba a la mitad del camino cuando la sombra del lobo se acerco rápidamente, yo no pude reaccionar a tiempo así que sus pies se enredaron con mi piernas y si,… me volvió a caer encima.

Esta vez yo quede boca abajo, pero el de nuevo sobre mí.

Y también boca abajo… una posición bastante comprometedora.

Si tenía alguna duda de que era el lobo, ya no la tenía, el leñador no era un degenerado!; y la duda de si era feroz o no, bueno supongo que no, no era el lobo feroz era el lobo degenerado violador!.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame lobo degenerado violador! – exclame dando golpecitos al suelo, entonces me paso las manos desde detrás de la cara y tapo mi boca; sentí miedo mucho miedo, pues en el cuento de la caperucita roja el lobo quería cenarla, no… se la quería echar al plato…

Tal vez solo era producto del alcohol y de mi gran imaginación esto de la caperucita y el lobo, y estaba en serios problemas, como un filete mignon jugosito servido a un autentico gordo grasiento, estaba todo puesto para un violador, yo completamente de espaldas, desnuda, sometida y con un tipo encima.

Neeeee…

El lobo degenerado violador giro hacia un lado quitándome su peso de encima pero sin quitarme las manos de la boca.

- ¿Te quieres callar? – pregunto el lobo degenerado violador algo exasperado – no soy un lobo, ni soy degenerado, mucho menos violador y… no quiero echarte… al … plato… - me moví un poco incomoda, el pasto contra la piel desnuda pica un poco - y un favor chica, podrías dejar de babearme la mano mientras dices incoherencias? – asentí pues tal vez estaba diciendo la verdad y yo lo estaba babeando.

Me quito las manos de la boca y sentí como se removía a mi lado, yo me senté y busque el brillo que había provocado mi reciente accidente con el lobo, lo encontré a escasos centímetros de la silueta del lobo así que me estire por la lata.

Quedamos frente a frente, no veía nada más que su silueta, y esperaba que el tampoco viera mucho de mí, si a los policías no les habían gustado mis senos, probablemente al lobo tampoco, y ya no sería apetecible para el… no es que quisiera que me echara al plato, pero… bueno, un lobo en mi lista no estaría nada mal no?.

- Así que, tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ti – dijo tratando de sonar relajado, pero ciertamente su tono no lo lograba mucho, parecía que algo lo tenía ansioso o molesto.

- Hazlas lobo – dije sonriendo y con tono jovial, después de todo podríamos ser amigos antes de que me… echara al plato…

- De nuevo, no quiero echarte al plato chica, y veamos… - vi como se removía y pasaba las manos por la cabeza desordenándose el cabello, me recordó mucho a Alice, ese gesto era tan propio de ella… - puedo deducir claramente que estas ebria, y por lo tanto podría deducir que también por culpa tuya fue que hubo una redada no es así? – pregunto suspicaz, yo trate de procesar toda la información.

Primero, y al parecer más importante.

¡No quería echarme al plato!, eso era bueno y malo, bueno porque no iba a violarme, malo porque yo no estaba pensando en oponer resistencia...

Segundo, sabía que estaba ebria, eso de nuevo era bueno y malo, bueno porque no tendría que explicar porque pensaba en voz alta ni porque mi mal equilibrio, aunque ese nada tenía que ver con el alcohol, y malo porque eso no hablaba nada bien de mi; era una chica ebria y desnuda en medio de la naturaleza, además puede que ese fuera un factor importante para que no me echara al… plato.

Tercero, por alguna razón estaba diciendo que había habido una redada, fuera lo que significara no me gusto para nada que me echara la culpa.

- Dime lobo, pensé en voz alta? – pregunte interesada mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Creo que la mayor parte – dijo conteniendo la risa – se que no opondrías resistencia si fuera el lobo depravado violador que crees que soy, se que efectivamente estas ebria, que eres una inculta o estas demasiado ebria pues no sabes que es una redada y que te molesta que te eche la culpa de ella – dijo con suficiencia y al final soltó una risotada.

- No se supone que tenemos que guardar silencio? - pregunte molesta pues su risotada había retumbado en el espacio vacío del senderito, el rió por lo bajo y asintió. – bien pues, lobo degenerado violador dime que es una redada – trate de sonar molesta pero mi voz sonó algo vacilante comenzaba a hacer frio para mi cuerpecito desnudo.

El lobo me miro inclinando la cabeza como tratando de encontrar algo, aunque no sabría decir que veía, las sombras reinaban demasiado.

- Bueno, una redada es cuando unos policías vienen a arrestarte por culpa de unas ebrias que hacen alboroto, es como fiebre, piensan que todos somos iguales – dijo con un ligero tono de broma y un mas fuerte tono de molestia – pero yo era el que iba a hacer las preguntas, dime si yo soy el lobo degenerado violador tu quien eres? – pregunto interesado.

- Caperucita nudista, obviamente – respondí como si fuera tonto, tal vez lo era.

- Obviamente – repitió riendo, se levanto y extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, la tome agradecida pues dudaba de mi equilibrio para hacerlo.

Al erguirme, sentí un dolor en el muslo, desde que el lobo se me había tirado encima lo sentía pero al levantarme fue peor, no pude evitar quejarme.

- Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el lobo, yo me encogí un poco, pasando mi mano por el lugar que me dolía, descubrí un liquido viscoso y que además de doler me ardía, tenia seguro una tremenda cortada.

Me fui un poco de lado al no apoyar la pierna herida y el lobo se acerco a mi caballerosamente para evitar que me cayera, paso sus manos por mi cintura aproximándose a mí, y de repente, como si yo fuera un cable de electricidad pelado, se separo de mi.

Me sentí como la horrible cosa del pantano; el lobo se había alejado de mi justo en el momento que me había tocado, al igual que con los policías, mis encantos femeninos no lo había atrapado ni un poco, mi autoestima bajo unos trillones de puntos.

El lobo electrocutado dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras yo hacía intentos para mantener mi equilibrio y no volver a caer.

- Estas… de verdad estas desnuda … - la voz parecía que se le trababa en la garganta, pero yo reí sin poder evitarlo y mi autoestima volvió a subir, aunque no llego al mismo punto.

Yo podría no ser lo bastante bonita para el lobo o para los policías, pero era mucho más inteligente.

- Pues si tonto, si soy caperucita NUDISTA es obvio que este desnuda no crees? – pregunte, supongo que el lobo si era algo tonto.

- Yo… oh dios!, todo este tiempo has estado… desnuda? – parecía que se le había atorado un cacahuate de esos que te dan en los bares cuando compras una botella, me pregunte si con mi grado de alcoholismo y mi pierna herida sería capaz de darle primeros auxilios.

- Bueno genio, repito, nudista quiere decir desnuda, - hice un ademan de impaciencia, este lobo no podría tirar la casa de los tres cochinitos ni con grúa, era tan corto!... pero claro… esa es otra historia – y yo soy la inculta al no saber que es redada – me burle divertida, quien era el inculto ahora!.

- Pensé que era porque estabas ebria y solo decías tonterías – soltó bruscamente y se giro a la velocidad de la luz, entonces note un detalle interesante, su silueta era bastante atlética, y por su peso y tamaño supuse que estaba… fuerte, pero cuando se giro, por dios! Tenía un trasero de ensueño!, redondo y paradito, casi como el de una mujer – pensé que traías ropa muy ajustada y por eso podía ver tu silueta tan bien delineada, Oh Dios! – soltó de nuevo llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

- Tranquilizate lobo – no quería probar mis dones de paramédico, parecía que se estaba atragantando, de repente tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir del arbusto e ir por una cerveza o algo, no era tan divertido convivir con un logo degenerado violador, que además es un santurrón y emo.

- ¡Oh Dios!, - sonó mas angustiado – entonces cuando te caí… encima… las dos veces… Dios… estabas desnuda? – bueno que era idiota este tipo?.

- Viste que me quitara la ropa antes de que me aplastaras? – pregunte algo enojada, y corrobore una teoría de Rosalie, si te enojas, lloras, asustas o algo parecido, los efectos del alcohol aminoran (a excepción de la estupidez) – bien lobo, vas a seguir imaginándome desnuda y debajo de ti? – pregunte, y al salir de mi boca las palabras pensé que no era tan mala idea.

- Yo no estoy… - se giro un poco para mirarme y volvió a girar dándome la espalda - ohm, yo… ee… mmm… caperucita, de verdad lo siento, pensé que todo era una broma de mal gusto, de verdad lo siento mucho – se disculpo.

- Pues deberías, la pierna me la he cortado porque me has caído encima – le dije molesta por su estupidez y su falta de cortesía – ahora si no te molesta lobo, y ya que al parecer ni me comerás ni me vas a echar al plato quiero buscar a mis amigas, estoy perdida, desnuda con frio, ebria y perdida y desnuda – tirite involuntariamente el frio del norte del país estaba entrado en mi cuerpecito desnudo.

- Repetiste desnuda y perdida – dijo algo incomodo se giro y me evaluó con la mirada de nuevo, o tal vez trataba de imaginarme desnuda, de nuevo.

- Lo siento – dijo girándose, no supe porque se disculpo, tal vez por mirarme desnuda, aplastarme desnuda, estar sobre mi desnuda, dejarme desnuda, e imaginarme a la luz desnuda, pero tampoco me importo.

El rio aun dándome la espalda, parecía menos impresionado que antes, así que eso me agrado.

- Siento mucho mi comportamiento, fue la impresión del momento… caperucita… y no tengo que imaginarte desnuda, ya lo estas – volvió a reír y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también, el tenia razón ya estaba desnuda – dime… como puedo llamarte? – parecía interesado.

Me pregunte si era correcto decirle mi verdadero nombre, pero inmediatamente dije que no, porque mi nombre me delataría, que tal y era un agente encubierto, me podrían deportar del país!, dejaría de vivir en Chicago y tendría que ir a vivir con mamá a Phoenix.

- Ohm… no soy un agente encubierto, y Phoenix y Chicago están en el mismo país – dijo el lobo, ja! Ahora se creía el sabelotodo.

- Déjalo en caperucita – dije malhumorada, mis clases de geografía nunca me habían gustado – y yo, como puedo llamarte? – pregunte interesada, tal vez si lo acusaba podrían deportarlo a Phoenix…

- Phoenix me gusta, pero preferiría seguir en Chicago así que si tú eres una agente encubierta… -

- No lo soy, estoy desnuda así que nada cubierto en mi – lo interrumpí con una risita.

- Buen punto, - medito un instante y después de una risita dijo - déjalo en lobo – su tono burlón me pareció muy dulce, el lobo me caía bien.

- Ok, lobo serás – dije como niña pequeña.

- Ok, caperucita serás – dijo en el mismo tono.

Nos quedamos frente a frente durante un momento, mirándonos sin decir nada.

El silencio no me pareció en lo mas mínimo incomodo, lo que de verdad me era incomodo era el frio que empezaba reinar, quería algo calientito, algo como un suéter, o un abrigo de lobo…

Vi como su silueta se removía un poco, me dio la espalda y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, me quede completamente estática, tal vez si tendría mi calentador de lobo personal.

El soltó una risita y se deshizo de su chaqueta, la tiro al piso en un movimiento bastante lento, si fuera hombre la emoción que se estaba formando en mi vientre ya estaría reluciendo en una sombra mas.

Volvió a reír y con un movimiento aun más lento y sensual se llevo las manos a la cadera, para lenta y tortuosamente ir levantando su camisa, ¡estaba desnudándose para mí!.

Era una de dos, o quería ser solidario y estar desnudo junto conmigo abrigados por la naturaleza, o quería desempeñar bien su papel de lobo degenerado violador, y yo no iba a oponer ninguna resistencia si era la segunda.

Agradecí ser chica cuando su camisa salió por arriba de su cabeza y se giro cual estrella porno de cine, casi podía ver el clásico brillo de la sonrisa, de haber sido hombre la excitación que sentía en estos momentos le hubiera picado un ojo.

Se agacho para recoger la chaqueta y esa posición me recordó al video de Beyonce de "Single ladies" solo faltaba que simulara darse nalgadas, aunque claro, yo podría dárselas…

Las frase dime vaquero me llego a la mente sin saber muy bien porque.

Pero para mi tristeza, el volvió a colocarse la chaqueta aun con la camisa en las manos, y se giro a mirarme.

- Hay una tercera opción, y es que no quiero que sigas desnuda, podrías resfriarte así que toma – me extendió la camisa y yo decepcionada, no pude ni siquiera tomarla – es como muestra de reconciliación, por provocar que te cortaras, póntelo, es mi suéter favorito – dijo, conmovida lo tome, tal vez además de los adjetivos, degenerado y violador debería agregarle chantajista.

- Por favor póntelo, me harías sentir mucho mejor – dijo riendo bajito.

El tejido era suave, parecía un suéter bastante almidonado, puede que me quitara el frio que tenia, aunque yo de sobra preferiría calentarme con otra cosa.

Lo pegue a mi pecho y con deliberada lentitud busque los agujeros correctos para meter la cabeza y los brazos.

En la tarea de meter la cabeza en el lugar correcto, comencé a percibir un olor.

Era demasiado agradable, olía como gloria, era un aroma fuerte y suave a la vez dulce y pacifico, pero algo salvaje, era como yo imaginaba que olería un hombre de verdad, un hombre que me volvería loca.

Y entonces me di cuenta que el olor provenía del suéter.

Metí la cabeza en él y comencé a bajarlo, sentí el calor que aun guardaba la prenda me imagine que él me abrazaba, no me molestaría mucho que digamos.

- Dime caperucita, que estabas haciendo aquí antes de que llegaran los policías? – pregunto tratando de entablar una plática mientras yo me acomodaba dentro del enorme suéter, su tono era nervioso, de nuevo parecía que un cacahuate luchaba por asfixiarlo.

Entonces mi técnica sutil de seducción estaba funcionando.

En el plan de seducción sutil, comencé a bajar lentamente el suéter, metiendo las manos primero, y tratando de encontrar la cabeza después, estaba planeando un sexy movimiento estilo comercial de "Pantene" para liberar mi cabello de debajo de la prenda.

Y eso lo haría en cuanto encontrara el agujero donde iba mi cabeza.

O encontrara como mover el suéter que se había atascado en uno de mis codos.

O ya por lo menos poder quitármelo y fingir que no tenía frio.

Demonios!, estaba atascada en el suéter favorito del lobo degenerado violador, en un intento fallido de seducción sutil.

Nerviosa me dispuse a improvisar.

- Estaba bebiendo con mis amigas,… - el maldito suéter no quería abandonar mi codo, y donde demonios estaba el espacio donde iba mi cabeza? - pero creo que las perdí - dije triste pensando en que tal vez Alice y Rosalie estaban camino a Japón en el auto y llevaban mi ropa en el, aunque tal vez quedaría atorada de por vida en este suéter.

- Veo que ellas no son lo único que perdiste – respondió el lobo con voz que pude interpretar como lasciva, y no hice mucho esfuerzo ignorando su comentario, estaba demasiado concentrada en quitarme ese suéter – sabes caperucita, estoy comenzando a pensar que no es por el alcohol que eres un poco… distraída… déjame ayudarte con eso – dijo acercándose a mí.

Su gran silueta se coloco frente a mí, y sus manos comenzaron a buscar los espacios correctos de la cabeza y las manos.

En el proceso, creo que no le paso desapercibido, que rozo un poco partes de mi piel, como mi vientre, mis manos y la parte debajo de mis… senos, y claro, a mi para nada me paso desapercibido, de pronto hacía calor, no creía necesario usar el suéter.

- Úsalo, por favor – pidió ayudándome a meter la cabeza en el suéter rozando provocadoramente mi cuello, mis mejillas y mis hombros, dio un paso hacia atrás y me evaluó con la mirada – veo que es perfecto para cubrir aquello que no debe verse en público, te sienta bien caperucita – me sonroje apenas termino de decirlo, sentía las mejillas calientes, y el aroma embriagador de su suéter estaba comenzando a llenar mis sentidos – sabes caperucita, no me molestaría nada ver ese movimiento sexy de cabello al estilo comercial de "pantene", sino te molesta claro –

Casi me puse a saltar de la emoción, había funcionado!.

Me concentre tremendamente en lucir sexy para él; me lleve las manos al cuello para soltar el cabello y pensando en Beyonce de nuevo y lo sexy que lucía en el video de "single ladies".

Me agache un poco, lanzando todo mi cabello hacia abajo para un efecto dramático mayor, y con un sexy y rápido movimiento de cuello y espalda, gire la cabeza para demostrarle todo lo traviesa que caperucita nudista podía ser.

Se de antemano que era una maniobra arriesgada, pero resulto extremadamente sexy, hasta que… obviamente perdí el equilibrio por un mareo.

Antes de caer, sentí como sus fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura, pegándome a su torso caliente y semidesnudo, no se había cerrado la chaqueta.

Tenerlo cerca me pareció imposible de soportar, estaba comenzando a perderme en la inmensa excitación que sentía, el lobo estaba haciéndome perder el poco autocontrol que poseía, y el pensamiento "zoofilica" llego a mi cabeza.

- Eres la caperucita más sexy y más torpe que conozco – dijo el riendo cerca de mi oído, suspire al sentir su cercanía, solo quería darle un buen mordisco a su cuello que estaba a centímetros de mi boca.

Sin aguantarme las ganas, no podía mas, acerque mi boca a su cuello, y le di un mordisco suave, para después compensarlo con un beso.

Sentí el temblor de su cuerpo, y como me apretaba mas contra él; supe que el coqueteo sutil no había sido nada sutil y que había funcionado.

- Vaya que sí – musito en mi oído, y deliberadamente lento rozo sus labios contra mi piel, haciendo un camino de suaves caricias con la boca de mi oreja a mi quijada, para regresar y hacer lo mismo que yo había hecho, morderme.

Sus dientes apretaron un pequeño trozo de mi piel, pero ni me pareció doloroso ni desagradable, me sentí la hermosa dama en peligro en las manos de un sexy vampiro, y de repente los vampiros se me hicieron lo más sensual del mundo.

- ¿Eso me deja como un lobo degenerado violador vampiro? – pregunto con una risita soplada en mi oído, volví a estremecerme y para nada por el frio.

- Y a mí como caperucita vampiresa nudista – reí pasando mis manos por su ancha espalda.

Entonces el momento fue roto, escuchamos proveniente del exterior del senderito, un sonido de sirenas, los "wio" no eran de una sola patrulla, habían llegado mas, muchas más.

- Si queremos salir de aquí y que no sea en una patrulla tenemos que movernos, se por donde podemos salir – me dijo rozando mi mandíbula con sus labios, yo apreté mis manos en un puño, atrapando un poco de su chaqueta y exhale el aire sostenido.

- De acuerdo – dije resignada.

Caballerosamente de nuevo se irguió, llevándome consigo pero sin apartar sus manos de mi cintura.

Nos miramos frente a frente, todo lo que la inmensa oscuridad nos permitía.

No podía distinguir más que el 20% o menos de sus facciones, pero algo que note, y note muy bien eran sus ojos.

El color no era claro para mí, pero estaba segura de que eran claros, claros por el tono y por algo más.

Parecían unos ojos ingenuos, y a la vez dolidos, algo en sus ojos me decían que el lobo había sufrido mucho, pero que también era una persona muy feliz, era extraño, sus ojos eran cristalinos, y eso que decían de los ojos que eran una ventana al alma, cuando me hundí en su mirada, pude afirmar que era cierto.

Su alma estaba herida, pero, era feliz, era una persona confortante y buena.

Súbitamente el lobo me soltó, y se giro para darme la espalda.

- Creo que debemos continuar ya – dijo con un tono algo hosco, si había pensando en voz alta, tal vez le había molestado mi juicio sobre su persona.

Me quede en silencio, para saber si él quería agregar algo.

- No quiero agregar nada, sigamos – ok.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar del que yo provenía, y tome mi canasta rápidamente para alcanzarlo.

- Y tú? – pregunte tratando de entablar un tema de conversación – tu que hacías aquí antes de que los policías llegaran? – era un buen tema, que le quitaría lo molesto, probablemente.

- Yo… esperaba a unos amigos en la entrada del lago, pero unos policías quisieron arrestarme por la redada, lo siento, entre tan rápido al sendero porque huía de los policías, además un estúpido volvo estuvo a punto de atropellarme – dijo con preocupación, tal vez el lobo extrañaba a sus amigos lobos.

A pesar de eso casi me puse a llorar, entonces mi teoría era cierta, y las chicas estaban camino a Japón en mi volvo, con mi ropa y sin mí.

Tal vez podía alcanzarlas si corría rápido.

- ¿Hacia dónde se fueron? – pregunte interesada, el señalo hacia delante suyo, con distracción.

Sonreí y sintiéndome de nuevo muy libre a pesar de que ya vestía algo comencé a dar saltitos en la dirección que el lobo había señalado; el aroma de su suéter era un aliciente para la felicidad, de pronto la sensación de ebriedad había sido reemplazada, por una de felicidad, ligereza y sinceramente excitación.

Aunque a pesar de querer, por mis casi nulos reflejos y los mareos que sentía al dar cada saltito, estaba segura que aun estaba ebria.

Escuche los pasos del lobo detrás mío, creo que iba dando saltitos muy altos y muy largos porque lo escuchaba algo lejos.

El lobo feroz me persigue, el lobo feroz me persigue… soy caperucita nudista ahora con un suéter que huele delicioso y el lobo feroz me persigue.

Bueno no el lobo feroz, el lobo degenerado violador… que no ha querido violarme.

- Detente – me tomo te la mano y me jalo, me pareció muy rudo, pero lo pase por alto.

- Lobo, lo siento, pero tengo que encontrar mi volvo antes de que llegue a Japón – le explique, un plan se fraguo en ese mismo segundo en mi cabeza.

Encontraba el volvo, eso incluía encontrar a mis amigas, pasada esa parte del plan, hacer que mis amigas tomaran un taxi hacia donde el viento las lleve, aunque, a Japón les saldría algo caro… y de ahí, yo llevarme al lobo a mi departamento… a cenarme.

- No entiendo una sola palabra de la que dices caperucita, pero no salgas por ahí, está el primer acordonamiento de policías, ven por aquí – me empujo un poco y caminamos dando una vuelta a la izquierda, me pareció que había entendido perfectamente mis pensamientos que seguramente había enunciado en voz alta, pero no quería seguirme el juego, decidí, que lo dejaría pasar.

Me tomo de la mano, y me arrastro hasta la curva de la izquierda, encontrándonos con un senderito aun más estrecho donde teníamos que ir hombro con hombro.

Íbamos algo apretujados, rozando nuestros costados con las ramas, si su brazo no fuera tan ancho probablemente mi herida en el muslo no iría rozando contra los arboles.

- Oh!, lo siento – con un movimiento delicado, alzo el brazo que tenia a mi costado y lo coloco sobre mis hombros, como si me abrazara.

Me sentí como la chica de un jugador de futbol, traía su jersey y él me presumía abrazada en público. No pude evitar sonreír.

El soltó una risita y seguimos andando en silencio.

Sentí como su mano rozaba mi hombro al caminar, y a cambio pase el brazo por detrás suyo tomándolo por la cintura.

- Es para ahorrar espacio – explique, ni él ni yo lo creímos pero no hizo nada por retirar mi mano.

Caminamos unos minutos en completo silencio, yo iba con la mente en blanco, tarareando la canción de la caperucita roja, no me di cuenta en qué momento volví a saltar, pero estos saltos eran más pequeños, mas reservados, no quería que el lobo me soltara.

A diferencia de esto, quito el brazo que reposaba en mis hombros para tomar con ambas manos mi cintura, y correr tras de mí; ahora me sentía en "El lago de los cisnes" o "El Cascanueces", él daba algunos saltitos provocados por los míos propios, mientras sus manos no cedían un centímetro a otra parte de mi cuerpo.

Paradójicamente, yo era pésima en ballet, mi mamá a los 8 años más o menos me había obligado a tomar clases y en mi primer recital que había sido justamente de "El Cascanueces", había tirado la escenografía, provocando que el pequeñuelo que interpretaba el soldadito pelador de nueces se rompiera un brazo.

El lobo, aprovechando uno de mis saltitos, me alzo con la inercia de este, y me sentí pequeña y ligera, grácil como un cisne, el lobo soltó una risotada y burlonamente canturreo unas cuantas notas de "El lago de los cisnes" tenía una voz preciosa, yo reí divertida mientras estiraba las manos, Dios bendiga a Tchaikovski.

Aun riendo, el lobo me bajo, atrayéndome hacia él y abrazándome cuando estuve a su altura, yo obviamente no opuse ninguna resistencia, mientras sentía como hundía la nariz en mi cabello despeinado.

- Eres como la caja de Pandora, no sé que me encontrare cada vez que la abro - dijo un poco en broma un poco en serio, sin embargo yo me sentí halagada, a pesar de no saber si era un halago o no.

- Lo es, eres... fascinante - dijo sonriendo contra mi cabeza, yo sonreí e inmediatamente me sonroje, este chico, fuera quien fuera, me había dado la impresión correcta.

Su adaptabilidad a situaciones estresantes como que te persiga un policía mientras estas desnudo, o lidiar con una ebria, era magnifica, además, al mirar sus ojos no me había equivocado, era un buen chico, atento, cariñoso, simpático, divertido, sexy, caballeroso, era un hombre de verdad.

Yo sabía de antemano que por mis deseos y mi personalidad no pasaría desapercibidas todas sus virtudes, para mí era fácil ver lo bueno de las personas; a pesar de eso, algo me decía que era este un hombre que no podía dejar pasar nada mas así como así.

Correspondí su abrazo de manera cariñosa, me sentía cerca de él, aunque tuviera unos minutos de conocerlo, me agradaba, me sentía cómoda a su lado.

Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, y el dejo reposar su cabeza contra la mía.

Sin saber mucho de lo que hacía, a pesar de no estar muy perdida en esas situaciones, comencé a acariciar su espalda, mientras olisqueaba su delicioso aroma varonil por sobre su chaqueta ya cerrada.

El a cambio hizo un delicado y cariñoso camino de mi cintura a mi cuello pasando por casi toda mi espalda de manera enloquecedoramente sexy y tierna; supe en ese momento que esta podría ser la mejor noche de mi vida.

Lleve una de mis manos al cierre de su chaqueta, mientras la otra la ocupaba en acariciar su cabello; baje lentamente el cierre hasta hacer que de nuevo su pecho estuviera completamente desnudo y a mi entero alcance.

Alce la cara, cuando el quito su cabeza de sobre la mía, solo para ver en sus ojos escondidos por la oscuridad, el mismo gran deseo que crecía en su interior. No había vuelta atrás.

Deje de sentir cualquier caricia, deje de hacer cualquier movimiento para perderme en su oscura mirada de ángel, y sin percatarme el cómo, lo tuve a escasos centímetros de mi cara, mientras exhalaba su aliento salvaje sobre mi rostro, excitándome aun más. Lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente es que sus labios estaban sobre los míos, primero suaves y tiernos, para convertirse en una caricia más salvaje y mas demandante.

No tenía muy claro quien había dado ese paso, pero no importaba, era el mejor beso que había recibido en toda mi vida.

El calor de su boca chocaba con el mío, provocando una sensación de calidez tremenda, sus labios eran suaves como terciopelo, pero sus movimientos salvajes como los de un león; quería tenerme, y yo quería tenerlo a él, era la combinación mas excitante del universo.

Sus manos fueron bajando mas allá de mi cintura, para pasear por mis caderas y mi espalda baja, hasta llegar a mi trasero y el movimiento provocara que el suéter que me había dado se moviera para darle más accesibilidad a su torrente de pasión.

Yo comencé a acariciar su espalda con ímpetu, mientras su lengua trataba de entrar en mi boca, entre abrí los labios solo con el único deseo de combinar nuestros alientos e intensificar esa maravillosa sensación que se estaba formando en mi vientre.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla en la que con suaves pero salvajes caricias ambos ganábamos la partida, era estupendo besador, y yo estaba tratando de estar a la altura.

Deseosa me permití una travesurilla, cerré un poco la boca solo para tener acceso a su labio inferior que mordí, como había mordido su cuello, pero de una forma más lenta y más sensual. A cambio el soltó un gemido, que me indico que todo iba por buen camino, tal vez el apretón que le dio a uno de mis glúteos también tenía que ver.

Se pego aun mas a mí, acariciando todo a lo que tenía acceso, y comencé a hacer lo mismo.

Con manos temblorosas comencé a quitarle la chaqueta, mientras acariciaba su suave piel desnuda e hirviente su olor estaba llenando mis sentidos y su besos estaba nublándome el poco sentido común que poseía, me entregaría a este desconocido más que feliz.

Sentí como levantaba lentamente su propio suéter dejando al descubierto de nuevo mi trasero, después mi espalda y luego mis hombros. Fue ahí cuando cortamos el beso, solo para que volviera a quedar completamente desnuda a sus ojos, y él con plena conciencia de que así era.

Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás mirándome con ojos de fuego, y yo sin quererme quedar atrás lance mis brazos a su cuello para darle un corto beso; comencé a bajar por sus mejillas hasta su cuello y de ahí me deleite con la perfección de sus hombros, para ir bajando por su pecho y sentir su palpitante abdomen bajo mis temblorosas manos hasta llegar a su cadera, y comenzar a deshacerme del cinturón.

Al darse cuenta de mis intenciones y de lo poco hábil que era yo para eso de quitar cinturones, me tomo del rostro y volvió a besarme de esa manera que ahora ya no podía describir, era salvaje, apasionada, tierna, fuerte, reconfortante, excitante, cálida, amorosa, atenta, agresiva, y muchos más adjetivos que no lograban encajar al 100% en su sublime manera de besar.

Producto de esto, mis manos quedaron flácidas colgadas de mis brazos, y el sin despegarse de mis labios, tomo mis manos con las suyas, y me ayudo a quitarle el cinturón.

Ese acto me pareció aun más excitante que todo lo anterior, y con un roce sutil de mi pelvis contra la suya hice que también me ayudara a desabotonar su pantalón, sin embargo, soltándome de sus piadosas manos yo misma, con una tortuosa lentitud para mí y seguramente para él, lo baje, acariciando sus hermosos y redondos glúteos, probando con el tacto sus bien formadas piernas, sintiendo temblar sus rodillas, y después el camino de regreso, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel mientras el exhalaba aire sonoramente.

Volvió a aprisionarme en uno de sus sublimes besos, mientras me tomaba de la cintura, y sin que supiera bien la forma en que lo hacía, tumbándonos en el pasto de la hermosa naturaleza que nos rodeaba.

La naturaleza seria prueba de nuestra atracción.

Casi había olvidado de donde estábamos cuando sentí el picazón peculiar que causa el pasto podado, mas no me importo mucho, y creo que él ni siquiera lo percibió, pues cuando estuvimos completamente tumbados no paro en sus caricias hacia mi cuerpo completamente desnudo, contra su cuerpo que ahora solo conservaba el bóxer ajustado.

Me separe por la demanda de algo de oxigeno para mis pulmones mientras sentía como la adrenalina fluía libre y alocadamente por todo mi sistema, mientras sentía como el pecho del lobo subía y bajaba por la errática respiración, mientras olía el perfume que emanaba, mientras sentía como el aire y sus manos hacían que cada poro de mi piel estuviera erizado por el contacto, mientras sentía su creciente masculinidad rozar mi pelvis, mientras pensaba que esta sin duda seria la mejor noche de mi vida.

Baje para comenzar a mordisquear y besar su cuello, pensando en que la manera en que lo estaba haciendo seguramente le dejaría una marca, pero su boca, que estaba dando una atención especial a mi hombro derecho no estaba que digamos siendo cuidadosa con eso de las marcas.

Sin saber cómo las caricias y los besos fueron haciéndose mas frenéticos y cálidos, comencé a bajar las manos, para deshacerme de la única prenda que conservaba, frotando de vez en cuando mi pelvis contra la suya, haciendo que ambos gimiéramos de placer, esta vez no perdí tiempo, sencillamente comencé a bajar su ropa interior, hasta que esta también desapareció.

Era la primera vez que sentía una masculinidad tan cerca de mi femineidad, lista y deseosa de hacerla suya completamente, era una sensación de poder, adrenalina y pasión que no podría compararse, con los revolcones que alguna vez había tenido con algún desconocido en un bar, o con un no tan desconocido, con la aventura alocada y desdichada que había tenido con Jacob, nada era comparable a sentir a este hombre tan íntimamente cerca de mí, tan cuidadoso y tan salvaje, tan deseoso de hacerme suya.

Me coloque a horcajadas sobre él, completamente preparada para al fin entregarme a alguien.

Nos miramos un momento y yo sonreí para darle confianza, el me devolvió la sonrisa, parecía realmente entrado en nuestro asunto.

Coloque mi peso sobre las rodillas y sin perder contacto visual con él, a tientas busque su miembro, solo para que al fin me perteneciera.

En el momento en que lo agarre, el llevo sus manos a mi cintura, sonreí esa iba a ser una movidita sesión.

Y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, sencillamente me cargo y me coloco con un movimiento rápido y agresivo a un lado suyo. Fue como un empujón.

Me quede en shock por breves segundos sin saber que había pasado, cuando el exhalo un enorme aullido de frustración y se sentó dándome la espalda, despeinándose el cabello con desesperación.

- ¿Que...? - no supe que mas decir, estaba completamente desorientada, hasta hacia una milésima de segundo el parecía completamente de acuerdo con hacerme la noche más feliz de mi vida.

- Yo... no tengo protección... - explico con la voz entre frustrada e insegura, me recordó a cuando parecía que un cacahuate se le había atorado, solo que ahora lucia mucho mas desesperado, era porque estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello a puños?.

- Eso no importa lobo - me acerque a su espalda, frotando mis senos contra su piel haciendo que un estremecimiento lo recorriera, de rodillas alcance su oreja y con la voz más sexy de la que tengo capacidad, le dije - puedo tomar pastillas mañana, que eso no nos lo impida - propuse mordiendo su lóbulo con deseo, el volvió a exhalar como tratando de tranquilizarse y de nuevo se alejo de mi, poniéndose de pie.

- No es eso caperucita, solo que.... - parecía indeciso - no puedo - soltó con mas frustración que antes.

- Pues yo veo que tu amiguito está completamente preparado - dije sin poder evitar la risa que le siguió a mi comentario, pensé que el reiría conmigo, pero no fue así, ni siquiera pareció escuchar la broma.

- Yo... yo de verdad lo siento... pero.... -trago saliva sonoramente y vi como literalmente se arranco un puñado de cabello - yo lo siento, no puedo - dijo casi ahogándose.

- Pero que paso?, pensé que estabas tan dispuesto como yo - dije sin entender la mas mínima palabra de lo que pasaba.

- Sabes?, seria útil que volvieras a pensar en voz alta, eso me ayudaría a elegir mis palabras - dijo como de broma pero su tono era demasiado sombrío como para que yo me riera.

Me dio gusto saber que ya no estaba pensando en voz alta, sabía que no estaba tan ebria como en un principio, y eso era bueno, por otro lado, me importaba un pepino eso!, que demonios le había pasado a mi lobo degenerado violador!, pensé que estábamos a punto de hacernos mas que amigos!.

- Este silencio es aun mas difícil - dijo preocupado pero sin mirarme - ¿estas enojada? - pregunto con algo de remordimiento, me mordí el labio y negué con la cabeza mientras en mi mente gritaba ¡Como no estar enojada si no se qué demonios te pasa!

Se giro para admirar mi negación, y no hizo más que mirarme durante un buen rato, yo estaba demasiado mmm no furiosa, pero si algo molesta, a pesar de esa sensación, estaba intrigada por saber que le había pasado, esperaba no hubiera sido yo.

- Creo que si estas molesta - dijo sin moverse, yo deje de negar con la cabeza, estaba comenzando a marearme.

- No lo estoy, solo quiero saber que fue lo que paso - dije extrañada, era justo no?, digo, si ya había calentado mi boiler y no se había metido a bañar era justo que me explicara porque todo dentro de mi aun seguía en revolución sin que a él le importara lo mas mínimo aplacar esa revuelta.

- Lo siento de verdad, por llegar hasta este punto, de verdad lo siento – se disculpo de nuevo, y eso fue suficiente para que yo perdiera el control.

- Sabes, estoy harta de tus reiteradas disculpas, no sé qué demonios pasa contigo, pero en vez de estar diciendo lo siento, deberías de explicarme que te está pasando! – exclame, había tratado de decirlo lo más tranquila, pero al final termine casi gritando.

Gran y desafortunado error.

- Hay alguien en los arbustos, entren y sáquenlos, ahora mismo! – exclamo otra voz desde fuera de nuestro pequeño senderito.

Me quede congelada en mi lugar mientras escuchaba varios pasos aproximarse y ramas moverse.

El lobo se hizo sencillamente un borrón, vi como tomaba la ropa que estaba a su alcance casi corriendo, mientras yo seguía plantada en mi lugar, paralizada por el miedo.

Con agresividad me tomo de la mano al tiempo que tomaba el suéter que estaba a mis pies, y después me jalo para correr, fue cuando Salí de mi ensimismamiento.

Comencé a correr, a penas corrimos unos 5 metros cuando se freno y me empujo dejándome prensada entre una pared o algo parecido, pues era bastante duro y frio, y en contraste estaba pegada a su caliente cuerpo.

Me puso la mano sobre la boca y esperamos en un silencio sepulcral.

Escuchamos como los policías pasaban de largo, sin percatarse de nuestra presencia. Dios bendiga a la oscuridad de la noche.

Mirándome intensamente me hizo una seña de que guardar silencio, no hacia falta que lo dijera de nuevo!, yo estaba paralizada de cualquier modo, la perspectiva de llegar desnuda a la comisaria me causaba terror.

Se alejo unos pasos de mí, y vi como se inclinaba, después algo parecido a una puerta lo oculto.

Sentí como su mano aprisionaba de nuevo la mía y me jalaba de nuevo, me hizo entrar por la puerta e inmediatamente la cerro en el más profundo silencio.

Volvió a tomarme de la mano y comenzamos a caminar, sentía mojados los pies, habíamos entrado a alguna especie de lago encapsulado?.

No quise preguntar en cambio seguí caminando, hasta que un olor bastante peculiar y he de decir bastante asqueroso me llego y me fue imposible ignorarlo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte renuente mientras jalaba mi mano para que dejáramos de avanzar.

- No querrás saber – respondió serio, continúe caminando rápidamente siguiéndolo en un completo silencio.

Caminamos unos 5 minutos sin que yo viera absolutamente nada, estaba más oscuro que en el exterior, y la humedad en los pies se me hacía cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

Me pare en seco, jalando mi mano, el la soltó porque me jale un poco más de lo necesario, sino tal vez hubiéramos caminado hasta China.

- Quiero saber dónde estamos – demande con la voz más dura de la que fui capaz.

El exhalo algo nervioso y se paro frente a mí, apenas y percibía su silueta.

- Entramos a una alcantarilla para huir de los policías, esta alcantarilla nos llevara a la avenida principal donde ahora mismo no debe haber policías, y donde probablemente encuentres a tus amigas, o bien, serás libre de tomar un taxi hasta tu casa y yo podre largarme a volarme los sesos – explico con un tono zumbante y desagradable.

Pero casi toda su explicación me paso desapercibida.

- ¿Una alcantarilla? – pregunte asqueada, deseando que la humedad de mis pies fuera agua del lago en lugar de lo que realmente era.

- Es la única salida que tenemos a no ser que quieras llegar en una patrulla – dijo molesto.

- Carajo!, que asco! Tengo agua negra en mis pies, y estoy completamente desnuda con un completo extraño, carajo! Porque me pasa esto a mí? – pregunte enojada, mientras daba pisotones y escuchaba el agua chapotear.

- Sabes caperucita? Eres más agradable ebria – dijo el lobo molesto.

- Y tu eres más agradable excitado – contraataque enojada.

El se quedo callado mirándome, mientras yo trataba de ignorar el desagrado inmenso que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

- Se que te molestan las disculpas, pero también sé que te debo una – dijo más calmado, y con un tono mucho más dulce, hice un esfuerzo para escucharlo sobre las maldiciones que escuchaba en mi cabeza – esta era la única opción que teníamos para escapar de una linda noche en la cárcel con una cobija que apenas si nos cubriría y prostitutas tratándote de reclutar – me explico y yo me estremecí ante la veracidad de su explicación – pero lo más importante, te debo una explicación – dijo calmado.

- Claro que me la debes, sabes?, no es que me excuse, pero normalmente cuando estoy desnuda frotándome con alguien espero por lo menos que no me dé un empujón para apartarme, así que disculpa si estoy siendo un tanto grosera – dije tratando de que mi tono fuera lo más punzante que podía.

- Disculpa aceptada, sabes? Normalmente yo no me hubiera frotado con una completa desconocida en medio del bosque – explico con tono serio, yo bufe – está bien, chica, lo siento de verdad, pero no podía seguir con eso – dijo

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte

- Mira, se que te sonara del siglo ante pasado, pero no podría mancillar tu integridad haciéndote mía en medio de la naturaleza, eres una chiquilla para mi, por lo poco que puedo ver, no te calculo más de 20 años, estas ebria y te encontré desnuda, tengo una hermana menor, no me gustaría que si ella se encontrara en tu situación un lobo degenerado violador se aprovechara de ella, lo sé, suena tonto pero ese es mi sentir; se que apenas te conozco, pero creo que eres una buena chica y yo no debería aprovecharme de ti, de verdad siento que todo esto haya llegado tan lejos – explico con un tono apenado y dulce.

Y a pesar de que el mismo decía que sonaba del siglo antepasado, que de hecho si sonaba así, me pareció lo más tierno del planeta, el, como yo ya sabía, era un buen chico, un chico que valía la pena.

Podría decir, que de todos los malos escenarios que podría haberme imaginado, este era uno de los mejores que me pudo haber pasado.

Haberme encontrado con este lobo, había sido como encontrar una tonelada de algún metal precioso.

Era un caballero, estaba cuidando de mí, a pesar de que no me conocía, a pesar de que me le había lanzado prácticamente encima, a pesar de que no era su obligación, a pesar de que estaba ebria y lo más fácil hubiera sido aprovechar la situación.

Y en ese mismo instante me sentí la mujer más feliz, y más afortunada del universo.

- ¿Crees que soy un tonto anticuado? – pregunto inseguro.

Yo no pude evitarlo, me lance a sus brazos, pero no de la manera en que lo había hecho antes, sino con todo el agradecimiento y la felicidad que me embargaba, a pesar incluso de que estábamos completamente desnudos, el abrazo no fue para nada excitante, sino, reconfortante, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

- Creo que eres lo mejor que me paso hoy, y te agradezco por tener mentalidad del siglo antepasado, ya quiero a tu hermana! Ella también tiene mucho que ver en esto del respeto no? – pregunte sin soltarme de él.

- Demasiado, esa pequeña traviesa es lo que más amo en este mundo, haría cualquier cosas para protegerla – dijo y su tono fue como en las películas de amor, el amaba a su hermana demasiado.

- Creo que he sido muy grosera, tu no tenias ninguna responsabilidad, me has dado un suéter y ahora me llevas a un lugar seguro, evitaste que terminara recluida por prostitutas, y eso es algo que nunca olvidare – dije estrechándolo más, el también me apretó mas.

- Cariño, de verdad lo siento – dijo, no sabía bien a qué se refería.

- Yo también lo siento – dije refiriéndome a todo lo que había pasado, y también a lo que no.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato, me sentía bastante afortunada por lo que me acaba de pasar, y había tenido una gran lección.

Siempre llevar condón cuando voy a nadar desnuda.

- Creo que deberíamos vestirnos, el túnel termina a unos 5 metros de aquí – dijo con tono ligero, yo sonreí y asentí separándome de él.

- Aun puedo tener tu suéter? – pregunte insegura, había sido muy mala con él.

- Pero que dices! Por supuesto que sí!, no dejaría que salieras desnuda de una alcantarilla, que dirá la gente? – bromeo pasándome el suéter.

- Claro!, que dirá si nos ve salir medio desnudos y despeinados – bromee mientras a tientas y esta vez correctamente me colocaba el suéter.

Después de un rato estuvimos de nuevo vestidos y medio presentables para salir de la alcantarilla.

- Toma, no la olvides caperucita – dijo tendiéndome la bolsa naranja fosforescente repleta de cervezas, yo volví a reír.

- Es usted un muy buen lobo – reí mientras la tomaba.

- Bien creo que es hora de salir – dijo tomándome de nuevo de la mano.

Aprete su mano alrededor de la mía y lo seguí esos 5 metros que faltaban, después el abrió la coladera de la alcantarilla y una luz blanca entro en el túnel.

Sin querer ver lo que me había perdido, agache la mirada, clavándola en mi canasta de cervezas, a pesar de sentirme afortunada por todo lo que había pasado, había un hecho irrefutable.

SEGUIA SIENDO VIRGEN!.

Me dio paso para salir y de reojo vi que él tampoco me miraba, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía, lo jale de nuevo hacia dentro del túnel y cerré la coladera tras nosotros.

- Entiendo todo lo que dijiste y me siento completamente halagada, pero eso no quita que aun este hirviendo por dentro, creo que no podría verte a la cara en la luz, sin arrepentirme de nada, así que antes de tener que decirte adiós, quiero despedirme – sin más, me puse de puntillas y lo jale hacia abajo, fundiéndolo de nuevo a mi calor, besándolo con la pasión que mi ser contenía, el agradecimiento y la felicidad que me embargaban.

El me acaricio la espalda y despeino aun más mi cabello, mientras yo jugueteaba con algunos mechones del suyo.

Este beso había sido mejor que los anteriores, era el término, la culmine de una relación esporádica pero perfecta.

Se separo con trabajo pues a mí me costaba un enorme esfuerzo sepárame de el, y volvió a reír.

- Se que esto va a sonar extraño, pero besas endemoniadamente excelente caperucita – dijo soltando una risita.

- Creo que sabes que eres un experto lobo – dije riendo también, y al mismo tiempo dimos un suspiro pesado.

Era la hora del adiós.

- Creo que yo no soportare verte, y no rogarte porque olvides mis razones, así que primero sal tu, yo esperare aquí, de acuerdo? – pregunto inseguro.

Lo sopese por un instante, quería respetar sus razones, y quería ser una buena chica, así que si lo veía a la luz, podría arrepentirme.

- De acuerdo – dije apesumbrada.

- Entonces, creo que esto es un adiós – dijo algo triste.

- Creo que si – dije totalmente triste.

- Ten cuidado con el alcohol caperucita, y espero que encuentres a tus amigas, tu ropa y tu volvo antes de que lleguen a Japón – bromeo.

- Yo también lo espero – dije riendo, de verdad había dicho eso? – yo espero que encuentres a tus amigos –

- Yo también lo espero – dijo nervioso.

Sin más y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me gire y abrí la puerta de la alcantarilla, deje que la blanca luz me cegara, y antes de cerrar la puerta grite – Gracias por todo lobo! – y la cerré mientras él me decía: ¡Gracias ti caperucita!.

No pude evitar suspirar mientras caminaba por la angosta avenida, no había mucho transito, y estaba iluminado, así que no me sentí amenazada.

Aun no tenía ganas de que mi cerebro se accionara, no quería tener aun un plan para continuar con mi vida, cuando acaba de tener una tremenda aventura.

Aquel chico, había despertado en mi, cosas que nunca había sentido, a pesar de que había estado con otras personas a ese grado de intimidad.

Esto era completamente diferente, el lobo había despertado una pasión insólita e inolvidable, haciendo que algo en mí dejara de funcionar como hasta ahora, hoy mi perspectiva de los hombres había cambiado.

Si el lobo hubiera sido el primero nunca lo hubiera olvidado, algo en el me transmitía paz, calma, cariño, y ahora me sentía terriblemente estúpida por no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo realmente, tal vez hubiera podido enamorarme de él…

Estaba viajando demasiado lejos, había conocido a un hombre lindo, caballeroso, sexy y excitante, pero era solo eso, nada mas pasaría con él.

Cuando volví a ser consciente de mi entorno me di cuenta que estaba por tomar una curva a la carretera, decidí que si algo de esto seguía en mi cabeza trataría de encontrar a toda costa al lobo, así que necesitaba pensar.

Camine directa a la curva, pero entonces escuche las llantas de un auto, venia demasiado rápido, y con la música a todo volumen.

I Gotta Feeling, mi canción favorita sonaba unos diez mil decibeles arriba de lo que debería sonar, y la viva música se acercaba a mí.

Me gire y casi di un brinco de gusto.

Era mi volvo, con mis amigas, mi ropa, y esta carretera no llevaba a Japón.

Comencé a hacer señas con las manos, y las chicas al verme aceleraron para dar un enfrenón frente a mí.

- Te lo dije Rosalie, te lo dije! La canción la traería a nosotros, ella no se puede resistir a Black Eyed Peas! – dijo Alice bajandose del auto y lanzándose contra mí como jugador de futbol.

- ¡Bella, por todos los astros Bella, pensé que te habías ahogado o que estabas en una celda llena de prostitutas! – Rosalie aventó a Alice y me abrazo.

Mientras abrazaba a Rosalie que estaba temblando de nervios, era muy aprensiva, vi como Alice se recargaba en el toldo del auto y comenzaba a sollozar, de pronto me di cuenta que algo húmedo estaba llenando el hombro del suéter del lobo.

- Chicas… - dije algo conmocionada – chicas… están llorando? – pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

En respuesta Alice dio un gemido ahogado mientras Rosalie se sorbía la nariz y me soltaba.

- Bella, creo que no entiendes que tan preocupadas estábamos por ti – dijo Rosalie con tono aprensivo pero triste.

- Bella pensé que te había comido un tiburón, pensé que tendríamos que llamar a Renee y decirle que le pagara a Jeff Corwin para que buscara tus restos en la panza de un animal de 10 metros – dijo Alice mientras se despeinaba el cabello, era el mismo gesto que el lobo hacia.

- Alice… aquí no hay tiburones, y Jeff Corwin está muerto; además, creo que no hay tiburones de 10 metros – dije algo sorprendida pero sin poder evitar sonreír, entonces sentí un ligero golpe en el hombro y a Rosalie mirándome recriminatoriamente.

- No te burles de las conjeturas que sacamos, Alice de verdad estaba pensando llamar a Renee! – dijo molesta y con el ceño fruncido – después de todo Bella, para nosotras un arbusto enorme te trago – yo me reí sin poder evitarlo y Rosalie volvió a golpearme.

- Ya ya, lo siento de verdad – me disculpe sobándome el hombro – de verdad que no quise hacerlo, pero no podía dejar la basura en el lago – dije levantando la bolsa de cervezas que hasta hacia unos minutos había sido mi canasta de caperucita.

Alice y Rosalie intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, para después devolver su mirada hacia mí y asesinarme brutalmente con el plomo de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué tu qué? – dejo escapar Alice acercándose a mí con las manos hechas puño, instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás.

- Hiciste todo este desastre por… 18 latas de cerveza? – pregunto Rosalie arrancándome la bolsa naranja de las manos.

- Yo… no podríamos dejar la basura… tenemos que ser responsables de nuestros actos – trate de explicarme, pero ellas casi me lanzaron de una petada mental a Japón.

- Bella casi nos matas del susto! – exclamo Rosalie mas que furiosa – Yo soy la encargada hoy, y te me perdiste por casi dos horas, dos horas en las que pensé lo peor Bella!, no entiendes que somos un grupo?, que te amamos como si fuéramos hermanas?, que nos preocupamos por ti!, estábamos realmente asustadas, algo malo podría haberte pasado, algún degenerado podría haber violado, o secuestrado para tratado de blancas, o te pudiste haber encontrado a un asesino en serie!, estábamos asustadas, no puedes ahora reírte de lo que sentimos, porque si lo vuelves a hacer te arranco la lengua de un jalón! – me grito Rosalie, yo me quede muda ante su revelación, no era que yo sintiera diferente, pero me halagaba y me hacía sentirme mejor aun el que Rosalie expresara sus sentimientos.

Sin aguantar las ganas me lance a sus brazos, y después jale a Alice que estaba aun en posición de ataque.

- Chicas de verdad lo siento, pero nada malo paso, nada malo porque tuve un ángel de la guarda, un chico perfecto, un lobo que me cuido y me trajo a salvó hasta aquí – dije tratando de tranquilizarlas.

Alice se removió y se soltó de nuestro abrazo, paseo su mirada por todo mi cuerpo, fijándose atentamente en mis sucios pies.

- Bella, de donde sacaste ese suéter, y donde está tu ropa? – pregunto sorprendida y a la vez recriminatoria.

- Alice, Bella solo tenía una pantaleta de traje de baño cuando la perdimos – le recordó Rosalie y después también me miro inquisidora mente – pero es una buena pregunta… de donde sacaste ese suéter? Y que es eso del ángel de la guarda? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos, Alice la imito.

Yo reí y volví a abrazarlas.

- Este es el suéter del hombre que me ayudo a escapar de los policías, mi ángel de la guarda y el chico mas apuesto que conozco – dije ilusionada, no les diría que habíamos estado a punto de hacerlo, ni tampoco que no lo habíamos hecho, si ya bastantes historias mías sabían de relaciones inconclusas.

Alice se puso a dar saltitos y grititos de emoción.

- ¡Bella conocío un chico, Bella conoció un chico! – gritaba mientras saltaba de un lado a otro y Rosalie y yo reíamos, después Rosalie me tomo de la mano y miro mi palma.

- No puedo ver… - dijo frunciendo el entrecejo – Como se llama? – pregunto.

Alice dio un grito agudo y salto sobre mí, haciendo que me tambaleara, pero no caí, ambas estaban a punto de explotar por la emoción.

- Bella dinos dinos como se llama – pidió Alice emocionada, y cuando quise responderle me di cuenta de algo.

- No lo sé – nunca me había dicho su nombre, no tenía su teléfono, no conocía su rostro, no sabía nada, más el que tenía una hermana.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – pregunto extrañada Rosalie.

No lo sabía, no sabía nada del mejor hombre que había conocido en toda mi vida. Y nunca lo sabría, no lo volvería a ver y de verlo muy probablemente no lo reconoceria.

Sin saber nada de nada, las tome de las manos y me metí al asiento de Piloto, indicándoles sin enunciar palabra que quería irme.

No me había dado cuenta, no hasta que ellas lo pusieron en palabras.

No lo volvería a ver.

* * *

_lISTO!, lo se lo se, es kilometrico, pero jejejeje en el proximo cap sabran porque...._

_Bueno, como siempre les digo que me apresuro con el siguiente cap, y que ademas, tengo que agradecer a Megamolpe que me dio algunas ideas para armar este cap, jejejeje_

_Y bien, A Diego y Ady que me ayudaron a poner en claro ideas! los quiero!_

_Y a todas y todos ustedes por seguir el fic, leerlo, y que les guste me da muchisisisisismo gusto!.  
_

**_ROSU, ALE89, LOKAXTV, NANYMILAN, FABIORO, GABY DE CULLEN, YULIBAR, CAMII HALE, ALBALN, SARAES, MARIA SWAN DE CULLEN, LUNALU87, MERIIS´S LITTLE MIND, AIZEN63, ROMY 92, MEGAMOLPE, KARITO CULLENMASEN, MELANA93, JACKEY CULLDN RA, AT-AA-RP, MISHASKA, DANY!, LA ABUELA, NATY!, AMMI90, CULLEN, ADY!, MAGGICE, YOYA11, DEYAACULLEN, DIEGO!, DIEGO Y SU REVIEW 69!, LITTLE HIITACHI, LIZZIE20._**

_Espero traerles muy pronto el siguiente cap, apenas comence a escribirlo, pero espero que no tarde, mientras, espero que me dejen muchos reviewwwsssss pleaseeeee, debo decir que el cap pasado tuvo muchos reviews, y me dio inmensa felicidad, espero que este cap les haya gistado aunque sea la mitad del otro, y dejen review!._

_MUCHAS GRAX! BESHOS! NOS VEMOS PRONTO!  
_


	7. Un mundo Jodidamente pequeño

_Aqui de nuevo!!!_

_Holaaa!!! de verdad lo siento mucho, y tengouna rapida explicacion para la tardanza._

_1. No habia empezado el capitulo cuandopublique el anterior._

_2. Fiesta decembrinas (espero que la hayan pasado muy bien)_

_3. Problemas en las fiests decembrinas que me dejaron si cabeza._

_4. Muchas fiestas decembrinas._

_Pero regrese! y con un cap extra large, jejejejeje, asi que espero lo disfruten, y bueno, no les dire nada, las veo al final!_

**_ESTE CAP TRAE DEDICATORIA, PERO, TODO LO EXPLICO ABAJO._**

**_DISFRUTEN!!_**

* * *

**UN MUNDO JODIDAMENTE PEQUEÑO.**

Escuche como Alice abría otra cerveza, el particular sonido de comercial al abrir una lata.

Escuche como Rosalie se removía de nuevo en el asiento de copiloto haciendo que la bolsa de latas vacías tintineara.

Escuche las prendas que rodeaban a Alice siendo aplastadas por su pequeño cuerpo.

Escuche a Rosalie exhalar sonoramente.

Escuche a Alice susurrar bajito algo incomprensible.

Escuche como Rosalie volvía a removerse en el asiento.

Escuche como ambas comenzaban a jugar con los seguros de las puertas y las ventanas automáticas.

Escuchaba todo, escuchaba como mis manos apretaban el cuero que rodeaba al volante, como el motor ronroneaba bajo nosotras, como el aire entraba y salía de mis pulmones, como Alice bebía, como Rosalie suspiraba.

Escuchaba todo, excepto lo que quería escuchar.

Su nombre.

Volví a suspirar, solo para no ponerme a llorar, me sentía terriblemente estúpida, esa noche me había pasado algo magnifico, algo que no quería olvidar nunca, y sin embargo tendría que hacerlo, solo porque había sido la más estúpida de todas al no saber su nombre.

Solo su sencillo nombre, estaba devanándome los sesos pensando en su nombre.

John, Ivan, Ángel, Peter, Daniel, Michael, Jordán, Michael Jordán, bueno ese estaba descartado, no era tan alto como la estrella del basquetbol; Samuel, Louis, Vincent, Michael, Jackson, Michael Jackson; ese también estaba descartado, porque no había conocido un fantasma... Joey, Zack, Corbin, Patrick, Robert, Pattinson, Robert Pattinson; de donde estaba sacando nombres tan absurdos?, Robert Pattinson?, quien se llamaría así?... Erick, Andrew, Alexander...

Ninguno le quedaba!.

Fran... Muy afeminado...

Max... Muy canino....

William... Muy shakesperiano.

Era una tarea inútil, pero no podía sepárame de el tan abruptamente, no sin poderme quedar algo de él, sin su nombre, sin su rostro en mi mente, sin nada que lo retuviera en mí, no tenía nada.

Harry... Muy mágico...

Jesús... Muy bíblico...

- Crees que se haya dormido con los ojos abiertos? - la voz de Alice me llego como una caricia, demasiado suave.

- No, tiene las manos en el volante y los ojos en el camino - dijo Rosalie tan bajo como Alice.

- Rose, tiene las manos en el volante y los ojos en el camino desde que nos subimos al auto - dijo Alice dando otro sorbo a su cerveza - y a pesar de eso, y de que el auto está en marcha, no hemos avanzado un solo centímetro -

Me volví un poco hacia ellas, me miraban con una mezcla de incertidumbre y pesadez.

Y era verdad!, seguíamos en el mismo sitio en que me habían encontrado, ni un solo centímetro más.

No había arrancado el auto, estaba prendido, teníamos los cinturones puestos, y yo tenía las manos sobre el volante, pero no había pisado el acelerador.

Y era cosa que no me importaba mucho.

Elvis... Muy setentero...

- Alice, sigue bebiendo, eres más entretenida callada - se burlo Rosalie girándose un poco a verla.

- No molestes Rosalie, que bien puedo tomarme todo lo que queda y salir corriendo a la nada, eso sería divertido no?, buscarme por dos horas como lo hicimos con Bella - la pico a su vez Alice soltando una risita silbante.

Adolf... Muy Hitleriano...

- No creo que seas capaz de asustarme tanto como con lo de Bella - dijo Rosalie pensativa y sentí como su mirada se poso en mi fugazmente.

- Seria interesante ponerlo a prueba, no? - comento como no queriendo la cosa.

- Sigue bebiendo Alice, tú que puedes - replico Rosalie algo molesta, Alice solo rio y sorbió sonoramente, seguramente para molestarla.

Chad, Mathew, Aarón, Deán...

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por un momento.

Después escuche el sonoro suspiro de Rosalie, el sonoro eructo de Alice, de nuevo el suspiro molesto de Rosalie, la callada y desierta carretera, el aire frio soplando, el ronroneo del motor encendido, las prendas aplastadas por Alice mientras se acostaba y luchaba para acomodarse aun con el cinturón, el sonido del asiento de Rosalie que se giraba un poco para ver a Alice medio acomodada tal vez dispuesta a tomar una siesta.

Escuchaba el sonido del mundo continuar.

Escuchaba mi propia quietud.

Derek, Ryan, Sheldon, Adam...

Rosalie suspiraba, Alice separaba ropa, Rosalie bajaba y subía la ventanilla del auto, Alice sorbía la lata de la cerveza, Rosalie abría la bolsa de latas, Alice abría una nueva cerveza, Rosalie se removía en el asiento, Alice se removía en el asiento, ambas susurraban algo y me miraban.

Y de nuevo el silencio ensordecedor del mundo continuar.

Charles, Mark, Richard, Anthony...

Escuche un auto pasar, escuchaba el ruido de los arboles hablando en susurros, el aire susurrando un nombre desconocido, las ventanas subiendo y bajando entonando el nombre que nunca conoceré.

Rosalie canturreando.

Alice totalmente quieta, al parecer se quedo dormida.

El auto ronroneando, el aire susurrando, el lago vacilante, la desierta carretera, el cuero del volante, el aire entrar y salir de mis pulmones, la quietud, el silencio, el mundo seguir... y nada más.

Silencio ensordecedor, quietud, de nuevo, nada más.

Alice se levanto de golpe sobresaltando a Rosalie, y después se agacho doblándose de una forma nada natural.

- ¿Alice? - Rosalie se acomodo en el asiento sin quitarse el cinturón para mirar al asiento trasero donde Alice soltaba quejidos.

Anthony, algo antiguo, pero no suena mal... Anthony...

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! - con un movimiento rapidísimo Alice se levanto tomándose el estomago y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, Rosalie salto en el asiento.

- ¡Alice!, que pasa Alice, Alice! - grito Rosalie estirando los brazos hacia ella.

Alice volvió a gritar y se doblo de nuevo gruñendo de una manera animal que pronto me hizo olvidar todos los sonidos.

- ¡Alice! - Rosalie se estiro hacia ella y Alice volvió a gritar - Alice pequeña, que te pasa, Alice estas bien? - pregunto frenética Rosalie arrodillándose en el asiento y enredándose con el cinturón que aun estaba en su posición, Alice gruño y negó con la cabeza.

Para de nuevo gritar.

- ¡Alice! - gritamos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo, me gire en el asiento sin quitarme el cinturón y tome la cabeza de Alice quien al sentir mi toque se volvió a incorporar.

Rosalie y yo la miramos fijamente sorprendidas, tenía el rostro deformado por una mueca extraña, no era dolor, ni nada parecido, ... era una sonrisa?.

Entonces Rosalie estiro su mano y choco palmas con Alice para después comenzar a reír como unas posesas.

- ¿Que... pero qué? - solté extrañada mientras las miraba partirse de risa.

- Te lo dije Rose! - exclamo Alice sosteniéndose el estomago y roja de risa - No que no nos hacías caso Bella? - pregunto Alice levantando las cejas y Rosalie soltó una carcajada más fuerte.

- Lo sé Alice, lo sé! - rio Rosalie sentándose correctamente en el asiento mientras luchaba por respirar entre sus estúpidas risas.

- Ustedes... tu... Alice estas bien? - pregunte algo desencajada.

- Claro que si tonta! - exclamo ella a su vez agitando las manos - le dije a Rosalie que solo estabas deprimiéndote y hundiéndote en la miseria, así que queríamos ver que tanto estabas en el mundo real - explico ella aun riendo, de pronto sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpearla, apreté los dientes con furia y me gire molesta en el asiento, volví a tomar el volante y ellas rieron aun mas.

- Solo estaba pensando - dije enojada.

- Llevas una hora "pensando" Bella, si no nos hacías caso con este sustito, estábamos pensando en llevarte al loquero - dijo Alice sonriendo y mirándome por el retrovisor, después se pego a mi asiento y dando saltitos continuo - ¡Bella, sabes que dicen del loquero?, dicen que tienen oreos! - la mire extrañada, y Rosalie y yo intercambiamos miradas.

- Creo que aun está muy borracha – la excuso Rosalie colocándose una mano en la boca para acallar las risas, que esta vez iban dirigidas a Alice, si me preguntan, eso no es imparcialidad.

- Hablo en serio Rosalie!, tienen oreos, oreos de chocolate y fresa! – salto Alice con los ojos titilando de excitación – tal vez hasta tienen leche!, sería como vivir en una casa de dulce!, quiero ir al loquero! – exclamo dando saltitos apoyándose en mi asiento.

- No intentes distraerme Alice, ustedes son unas malas amigas! – exclame molesta cruzándome de brazos, pero Alice paso inadvertido todo lo que no fueran Oreos.

- Vamos Bella, solo era una bromita - dijo Rosalie acariciando mi brazo.

- ¿Así que pensaron que porque estaba callada podrían darme un susto de muerte no? - pregunte molesta, malas, malas, malotas!.

- Pues era un sustito o pincharte con un alfiler - rio Rosalie.

- Que graciosas - sisee molesta - casi me da un infarto -

- Vamos Bella!, no seas amargada, además si yo fuera la que está sentada en el asiento del conductor sí que te daría un infarto - bromeo Alice despeinándome – creo que lo que necesitas son unas oreos – dijo volviendo a saltar.

Rosalie me miro y giro su dedo índice alrededor de su oreja, si, Alice estaba loca, eso yo ya lo sabía.

- Eso crees? - pregunte maliciosamente, Rosalie inmediatamente entendió que no me refería a las Oreos.

- Nadie maneja tan rápido como Alice, en teoría - la respaldo riendo.

- No lo creo - solté y entonces un foquito como en las caricaturas se prendió en mi mente, o tal vez solo eran las luces del auto que acaba de pasar.

Me gire para ver si Alice aun traía el cinturón de seguridad, así era; mire de soslayo a Rosalie que también llevaba el cinturón de seguridad.

- Bueno, pues probaremos la teoría – dije con una sonrisa maliciosa y sin darles tiempo de decir nada, lleve mi mano a la palanca de velocidades, la empuje y pise furiosamente el acelerador.

Sentí el jalón del auto; era una de las cosas geniales que poseía el auto que me había regalado Renee, de 0 a 100 km en 6 segundos.

Di un volantazo para entrar en la carretera.

Me sentía como en Rápido y furioso, era la linda Vin Diesel, al volante de un auto tuneado y de colores chillones con diseños vulgares, aunque aquí faltaban las chicas en ropa diminuta.

Un momento, yo solo llevaba un suéter… ok, estoy en una versión libre de Rápido y Furioso.

Rápida y Fogosa?, no; era un titulo más vulgar que los diseños de los autos, además era sentar un mal precedente a mis futuros amantes, Rápida no, Fogosa si… creo…

Pero, ya existía una película que se llama así!, Sex Drive: Rápido y Fogoso!, malditas traducciones mal hechas…

Ok, dejemos el titulo libre…

Mire de soslayo el acelerador, 110 km/h.

- Baja la velocidad, Bella – pidió Rosalie con un grito atascado en la garganta mientras Alice chillaba como un bebe.

Y a petición de Rosalie, pise aun más el acelerador.

120 km/h.

- ¡VAMOS A MORIR! – obviamente Alice no estaba tomando muy bien mi venganza.

Así que, acelere aun más.

130 km/h.

- ¡Detén el auto! –

140km/h.

- ¡VAMOS A MORIR! –

150 km/h.

- ¡Pisa el freno! –

160 km/h.

- ¡VAMOS A MORIR! – Alice tomo un canasta de ropa y comenzó a aventarla hacia la cajuela gritando.

Rosalie se giro un poco a verla mientras yo reía divertida.

- ¡Baja la velocidad! – exclamo Rosalie aferrándose como una fiera al cinturón.

- ¡VAMOS A MORIR! – Alice estaba poniéndose muyyyy histérica.

Así que, como buena amiga vengativa que soy, comencé a pisar mas el acelerador; y mas, y mas, mas y mas…

Ambas gritaron aterrorizadas.

YUPI!!!!! Objetivo cumplido, la garantía de mi auto acaba de ser probada, 200 km/h, y se sentía tan normal como si fuera a 50 km. Genial!.

¡Ah sí!, el otro objetivo también… Venganzaaaaa!!!.

Me imagine a un diablito en mi hombro frotándose las manos con una sonrisa preciosa.

- ¡Bella deja de comportarte así, para el auto, por favor! – exclamo Rose, sabía que estaba asustada, pero era muy divertido ver como Alice torcía la boca y cerraba los ojos cada que aceleraba.

- ¡VAMOS A MORIR! – cuantas veces lo había gritado Alice?.

- Chicas, dejen de gritar por favor – pedí con un tono normal mientras bajaba lentamente la velocidad para tomar una curva; Alice cerro la boca como si una mosca hubiera entrado en ella, y Rosalie frunció el entrecejo hasta parecer un limón exprimido.

En un acto de desinterés, baje las ventanas para dejar entrar un poco el aire, seria vigorizante.

Un profundo silencio se hizo en el auto, se escuchaba el ligero ronroneo del auto, que ahora iba a 90 km/h., como Rosalie estaba estrujando nerviosamente la bolsa de plástico naranja que previamente me había metido en un senderillo dejándome totalmente desnuda y menos previo que eso, se había convertido en mi canasta de Caperucita Roja. O Algo parecido.

- Bella – me llamo quedamente Rosalie, yo gire a verla.

- Si Rosalie? – pregunte con fingida calma, la verdad es que mi interior estaba en revolución, una revuelta armada que me volvería loca tarde o temprano tal vez si me tendrían que llevar al loquero.

Y esperaba que tuvieran leche.

- ¡Bella la vista al frente, la vista en el camino! – exclamo Rosalie, apretándose contra el asiento aferrando con sus puños el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¡VAMOS A MORIR! – vi como Alice aventaba una prenda más hacia la cajuela, me reí bajito.

La carretera estaba prácticamente desierta, era viernes, a esta hora las personas estarían en un bar, o encerradas en sus casas tomando el clásico té para dormir viendo el noticiero de las 11, todo dependía del grado de nerdes que tuviera cada uno.

Mire el camino como lo había pedido Rosalie, y ahí venia otra recta para volver a probar la velocidad y los frenos de mi querido Volvo.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se pegaba de nuevo al asiento y como Alice saltaba dejando volar más ropa de la que ya había volado, gritando desesperada.

Seguro con esto se le baja la borrachera.

O le da un infarto.

Pero prefiero la primera.

Vi como Rosalie se apretaba contra el asiento mientras cerraba los ojos y susurraba algo que no tenía sentido para mí.

Los arboles pasaron rápidamente como un borrón verde, el aire entro como una ráfaga de huracán, el grito de Alice, los murmullos de Rosalie; todo era nuevamente la mezcla que estaba buscando.

Claro, y estaba segura, que toda esta mezcla solo tenía un sentido para mí.

Y el sentido era olvidar, retirar todos los sentimientos que se habían arremolinado en mi interior justo cuando me había dado cuenta que no volvería a ver a aquel hombre, que mi historia era la historia de nunca acabar, siempre era lo mismo, era usada y botada, abandonada.

La única relación estable que había tenido era con aquel que me había hecho perder la sensatez, la ética y el buen comportamiento.

Y era algo que tampoco quería recordar.

Todas las historias de Venus, todas las historias del mundo, solo serian eso, historias de amor, de deseo, de placer; para mí nada de eso estaba escrito, ni se escribiría.

Tal vez estaba destinada a vivir sola, envejecer a lado de una manada de perros french puddule, ya que odiaba a los gatos, y morir vieja y empolvada.

Sin haber amado.

¡Y siendo virgen!

Pise un poco más el acelerador y al ver una nueva curva comencé a desacelerar.

- ¡VAMOS A MORIR! –

- ¡¿Alice quieres callarte ya?! – exclamo Rosalie girando a mirarla como el exorcista, bueno no como el exorcista, el padre nada tenía que ver en esto, más bien el engendro endemoniado de Linda Blair, esperaba que no vomitara crema de chícharo; baje mas la velocidad y Rosalie me miro de manera nada grata.

- Ahora tu, demente al volante o detienes el auto o juro por todos los dioses del Olimpo que abro la puerta y me aviento – dijo la rubia poniendo la mano en la manija que cumpliría su promesa a los dioses del Olimpo.

Desacelere hasta que el velocímetro me indico que íbamos a 50 km/h.

Alice tomo la canasta y la abrazo como si fuera un osito de peluche.

- Creo que ya no moriremos – dijo bajito.

Seguimos avanzando en completo silencio, baje un poco más la velocidad hasta que se mantenía entre los 30 y 40 km/h; y yo seguía pensando en cómo llamaría a mis 30 perros french.

Ya no valía la pena pensar en su nombre, porque a pesar de todo, nunca sabría si ese era su nombre en verdad.

A uno de los french, lo llamaría Anthony.

Vi en el camino, otra parte completamente recta perfecta para darles el último susto, antes de que Rosalie decidiera que iba a cumplir su pacto con los dioses y Alice comenzara a chuparse el dedo.

Una pequeña sonrisa, o eso creí yo, se dibujo en mi rostro.

- ¡Oh no, de nuevo no! – exclamo Rosalie y acto seguido llevo su mano al freno de mano y lo jalo con fuerza hacia arriba.

El auto dio una sacudida por el enfrenon y se apago, todas fuimos lanzadas hacia enfrente con el cinturón de seguridad asegurándose de sacarnos el aire.

Sin siquiera incorporarme comencé a reír completamente eufórica, tenia prendas sobre mí, abrí los ojos para admirar el auto tapizado de ropa de todos colores, tallas y texturas.

Si Alice estuviera sobria, ya estaría doblando ropa como loca.

Rosalie se removió en el asiento mientras comenzaba a quitarse algo de ropa. De encima, no piensen mal.

Me deshice del cinturón de seguridad, para girarme a ver a Alice que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por prendas con olor a suavizante; no necesitaría aromatizante de auto después de esto.

La montaña de ropa que era Alice se removió para reaparecer ante mis ojos con cara de perrito regañado.

- Fantástico Rose, no pensaste en hacer eso hace unos 10 kilómetros?, podrías haber evitado que pensara en hacer un testamento en una blusa y con el labial de Bella – la reprendió mientras se quitaba unos jeans de la cara.

- Vamos Alice, no exageres – le dije en tono jovial sin poder contener aun la risa.

- ¿Qué no exagere? – exclamo aventando al suelo del auto un par de calcetines – disculpa si no tome con filosofía tu repentino ataque de histeria automovilística y evitara que mi imaginación volara hasta pensar que las tres seriamos las chispas de una colorida galleta de volvo cuando nos estrelláramos con un árbol – comencé a reír, vaya que la pequeña tenia imaginación.

- ¿Chispas de una galleta de volvo? – pregunto Rosalie extrañada.

- Si, tu serias la de vainilla porque eres la rubia, Bella y yo las de chocolate – dijo Alice con mirada soñadora, vaya! De verdad se lo había imaginado – aunque prefiero las Oreos… -

- Basta Alice, no estoy de humor para tus chistes malos – dijo Rosalie girando para acomodarse de nuevo en el asiento.

- ¡Vaya Bella, de verdad la hiciste enfadar! – dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a tomar todas las blusas color rojo que veía.

Me gire para sentarme correctamente en el asiento y mirar a Rosalie que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirando hacia la oscura de la carretera.

Decidí, darnos un momento de paz así que volví a prender el auto, y lentamente, casi como si lo moviera el viento, lo estacione en el acotamiento de la carretera.

Alice comenzó a canturrear doblando ropa, y no sé porque llego a mi mente la imagen de uno de los 7 enanos de Blanca Nieves con sus picos y palas.

Pero ya había tenido mucho de cuentos para niños esta noche.

Rose por su lado estaba que echaba humo, literalmente, sería buena imitadora de la niña exorcizada del exorcista.

- Mira Bella, entiendo que pasaste un terrible día, pero creo que a pesar de todo, nada es lo suficientemente terrible para que decidieras matarte en el auto, ¡mucho menos si nosotras íbamos contigo! – Rose torció el gesto de manera bastante cómica, pero me mordí la lengua para no echarme a reír.

Alice y yo nos quedamos estáticas, Rosalie rara vez gritaba, rara vez se enfadaba, era la tranquilidad andante.

Mire hacia el frente, con algo de culpa, pero no quería sentirme culpable, porque, de la culpa vendría el remordimiento, y de ahí la miseria, y de ahí, de nuevo él.

- ¡Rosalie, hiciste sentir mal a Bella de nuevo! – le recrimino Alice acariciando mi coronilla, me sentí como uno de mis futuros french puddule.

Otro silencio se hizo mientras sentía sus penetrantes miradas sobre mí.

- Bella, entiendo que estas en un abismo de incertidumbre, sin que puedas encontrar una luz en el camino que te lleve a la sensatez divina, pero, cariño,… ¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA SUFICIENTE PARA HACER QUE CASI ME ORINE EN EL AUTO! – me grito Rosalie.

Alice y yo dimos un salto sorprendidas, nos miramos un segundo con las caras blancas de sorpresa, pero al segundo siguiente, estallamos en carcajadas.

Lo único que podía escuchar eran las hermosas risas cantarinas de Alice mezcladas con mis risas discordantes a comparación suya, el estomago me dolía de tanto reír, y Rosalie nos miraba como si le hubiéramos pisado un zapato de gamuza con la suela cubierta de popo de perro.

Alice se quito el cinturón de seguridad, y no sé como lo hizo pero se sentó en mis piernas en un movimiento rápido, solo para abrazarse a mi mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar a causa de la risa, y el suéter mojándose por las lagrimas que ahora también salían de mis ojos.

Y entonces Rosalie se lanzo contra nosotras.

- ¡Noooo!, Rosalie no lo hagas!, no quiero ser un fantasma en medio de una carretera, no nos mates! – exclamo Alice cubriéndose con mi cuerpo.

Y como yo estaba al completo acceso de Rosalie, me di cuenta que sus intenciones no eran matarnos.

Por lo menos no de dolor.

- Jajajajajaja, ¡Déjame Rosalie déjame eso es injusto! – exclame removiéndome entre el cuerpo de Alice que me sostenía, y el de Rosalie que no dejaba de hacerme cosquillas – No tramposas, no! Son dos contra una! – exclame moviéndome como pez fuera el agua.

Volvieron a complotar en mi contra, eso es injusto!, Alice se aseguro de que no pudiera defenderme y Rosalie se aseguro de que ella no fuera la que mojara las vestiduras del auto.

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de regar margaritas dentro del volvo, chupe la mano de Alice que me tenia sometida de los hombros y esta inmediatamente me soltó, después empuje a Rosalie y rápidamente me pase al asiento trasero, vaciando una canasta de ropa en el piso y tomándola como escudo.

- ¡! – grito desgarradoramente Alice mirando el desorden que había hecho con la ropa que estaba dentro de mi cesto-escudo.

Rosalie se estiro para tomar un par de prendas del suelo del auto, pensé que las doblaría, por el respiro tranquilo que dio Alice.

Pero creo que tanto Alice como yo nos pasamos de ingenuas.

- ¡GUERRA DE ROPA! – exclamo Rosalie estampando las prendas en la cara de Alice.

Y como Alice estaba en shock, me aproveche, tome una canasta entera y la vacié sobre su cabeza, ante la mirada horrorizada de la pequeña.

Y por ventajosa, no me percate el momento en que Rosalie tomo otra cesta de ropa, solo para tirármela encima.

Y Rosalie por mañosa, no se percato que Alice hacia pequeñas bolas con calcetines, porque inmediatamente después de que me refundió en una tonelada de ropa, Alice comenzó a bombardearla.

La ropa volaba por todo el auto, vi pasar mis tanguitas, mis hermosos y sexys camisones de Kitty, jeans de Alice, blusas o bueno escotes de Rosalie, eso era un ligero?... el auto era un campo minado, todas nos habíamos escudado con un cesto y lanzábamos ropa a diestra y siniestra.

En ese momento me percate de algo.

No necesitaba un hombre, no necesitaba nada en el mundo que no fueran estas chicas para ser completa y eternamente feliz.

Aunque en esa lista tenía que incluir a Renee.

- ¡! – exclamo Alice con voz chillona, e inmediatamente Rose y yo nos congelamos, como las estatuas de marfil.

Ok, que pasa conmigo y con los cuentos infantiles hoy?.

- Escuchan eso? – pregunto con voz misteriosa.

- ¿Qué te tiraste un pedo, y esperes que escuchemos su trayectoria? – pregunto Rosalie riendo, y claro, casi me tiro uno por la risa.

- No boba!, escuchen! – demando poniéndose un dedo en los labios, ambas empleamos nuestra fuerza de voluntad y entonces lo escuche.

- ¡Es mi celular!, ¡¿Dónde está mi celular?! – pregunte parándome como resorte y buscándolo por todos lados con la mirada.

- Seguro debajo de ropa – bromeo Rosalie, y claro que estaba debajo de ropa, ¡todo el auto estaba debajo!.

- Rápido, debe ser Renee, se pondrá histérica si no contesto, ayúdenme! – rogué removiendo ropa por todos lados.

Pero la melodía ceso.

- ¡Carajo! – exclame.

- Bien, creo que es momento de volver al mundo real, la abducción del día de hoy termino – dijo Rosalie tristemente, y como ella era la encargada hoy, ni Alice ni yo podíamos repelar.

Alice y yo nos miramos tristes y después miramos a Rosalie que también lucia triste, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado, había sido una noche que nunca olvidaríamos, una noche de dulce fantasía.

- Recojamos un poco el auto, para poder sentarnos, yo manejare de regreso – dijo Rosalie quitando un brasierre del tablero.

- Esta bien, Rose – dijimos al unisonó Alice y yo.

Comenzamos lanzar la ropa a la cajuela, y llenar sin ningún orden los cestos.

Cuando el auto estuvo medianamente habitable, Alice se paso al asiento trasero y yo me senté en el de copiloto, dándole las llaves a Rosalie, y hasta ese momento me percate que las tenia, y no sé donde las había guardado, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

Rosalie prendió el auto y comenzamos a avanzar, dio vuelta en "U" en la carretera desierta y comenzamos nuestro regreso a la tierra de nunca jamás…

Ok, algo muy malo me pasa, estaré teniendo una regresión infantil?.

- ¿Qué pasa Rosalie? – pregunto Alice cuando el auto se detuvo con un suave ronroneo.

- No lo sé – respondió contrariada, giro la llave en el contacto pero el auto no volvió a avanzar.

¿Y ahora qué?.

- Lo rompiste! – exclamo Alice malhumorada - rompiste el auto! –

- Alice no seas absurda!, no rompí el auto! – exclamo Rosalie mal humorada girando la llave en el contacto un par de veces más, pero nada funciono.

- ¿Qué pasa entonces? – pregunte.

- Iré a revisar el motor, tal vez se quemo – dijo Rosalie apagando el auto y bajando; yo la seguí.

Abrió el cofre y se inclino para examinar lo que para mi eran un montón de fierro; movió unas piezas y picó otras, después se incorporo y me miro.

- Al motor no le pasa nada – dijo Rosalie, ah!, cierto, Rosalie además de ser la esotérica mas extraña que conozco, era la mejor mecánica que conocía.

- Entonces? – a lo mejor si lo rompió.

- No lo sé, hace frio, entremos al auto – dijo extrañada, la seguí y ambas cerramos al mismo tiempo la puerta.

- Se rompió? – pregunto Alice sonriendo, y vi que tenía una nueva cerveza en la mano, de dónde sacaba tantas?.

- No – soltó Rosalie torciendo el gesto.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo, en realidad silencio entre comillas, ya que Alice estaba bebiendo "sonoramente", yo golpeteaba con los dedos el tablero y Rosalie zapateaba.

- ¡HEY! – grito Alice haciendo que Rosalie y yo saltáramos asustadas, al ver nuestra reacción la enana comenzó a reír – así deben de tener la conciencia, ¿Qué es esa lucecita que prende y apaga? – pregunto señalando con un dedo una luz roja que prendía y apagaba en el tablero, junto al velocímetro.

Al mismo tiempo Rosalie y yo giramos a verla.

- ¡Rosalie! – exclame molesta – no tenemos gasolina! – después de todo, ya no era la mejor mecánica que conocía, Alice se había dado cuenta cuando solo sabia estrellar carros en los postes de luz… aunque eso es otra historia.

Le quite las llaves a Rosalie y salí del auto, azotando la puerta, me dirigí a la parte trasera para abrir la cajuela, donde siempre llevaba la llanta de repuesto, anticongelante, un tubo por si era asaltada (recomendación de Renee) el gato hidráulico, porque demonios le llaman así? No se parece a los gatos, no tiene sentido… y un galón de gasolina.

Pero… ¿Cómo demonios?.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunte casi gritando cuando volví a entrar al auto.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Rosalie sorprendida.

- ¡Mi galón de gasolina, donde esta! – grite enojada.

Rosalie me miro extrañada y Alice tocio atragantándose con la cerveza.

- ¿Era una garrafa con liquido dentro? – pregunto mirándome asustada.

- No me digas que te lo bebiste, Alice – apreté los dientes en cada palabra.

- Ehm… técnicamente si – Rosalie y yo giramos a verla entre preocupadas y molestas – cuando desapareciste fuimos a uno de esos establecimientos de 24 horas, y lo cambie por un par de six packs – dijo alzando uno.

Casi me le voy encima, Rosalie me jalo y me sentó de nuevo en el asiento mientras Alice lloriqueaba disculpas.

- Yo no quise, no sabía que era, pensé que era un baño portátil Bella!, no sabía!, el chico que me lo cambio dijo que lo utilizaría para hacer pruebas, pero no entendí, solo acepte!, lo siento mucho! – exclamaba llorando mientras se hacía ovillo.

- ¿Sabes lo que significa tu trueque, Alice? – pregunte sobándome las sienes.

- ¿Qué un tipo puede quemar una casa con el baño portátil? – pregunto con voz entrecortada.

- Probablemente – acepte, en este mundo todo era posible, y de hecho no quería imaginar qué tipo de pruebas haría el tipo con gasolina… – y también significa que por tu sed nos quedaremos aquí varadas toda la noche! – soltó un gran chillido que hizo que se me erizara la piel de la nuca.

- Ok, calmémonos, podríamos llamar a alguien – dijo Rosalie después de un pequeño silencio.

- ¿A quién? – pregunte mal humorada, ya me imaginaba en medio de la carretera durmiendo en el cómodo sillón de copiloto, aunque también me imaginaba pidiéndole a Alice que empujara el auto durante 30 kilómetros, y también que la empujaba a uno de los barrancos…

- Podríamos llamar a… - Rosalie se quedo callada – Jasper? – pregunto no muy convencida.

- Rose, tu hermanito vive del otro lado de la ciudad, además que no era hoy su primer día de trabajo? – pregunte.

- Oh, santos signos del zodiaco!, es cierto, me odiaría si lo hago salir del trabajo, además hablamos por teléfono la semana pasada y dice que el dueño del lugar es un imbécil y que no quiere darle de que hablar – dijo pesadamente.

- ¿En qué trabaja tu hermano? – pregunte.

- Es jefe de seguridad en un nuevo bar del centro – dijo después soltó una risita – al parecer la escuela militarizada solo le dejo la enseñanza de golpear borrachos –

- Entonces definitivamente no podemos llamarlo, mide como 1.90 no?, dejaría muy mal a Alice – bromee y Rosalie volvió a reír, pero Alice estaba aun lloriqueando en el asiento trasero.

- Tampoco podemos llamar a Edward, también está trabajando, encontró un lugar donde tocar Jazz, aunque dice que el tipo que lo contrato es un cretino ignorante – dijo Alice desilusionada.

- Bueno Alice, el cretino de tu hermano dice que todos son unos cretinos ignorantes – dije sonriendo.

La verdad es que había visto a los hermanos de las chicas solo un par de veces, y por lo que sabía, no me agradaban.

Jasper era un chico tranquilo en apariencia, pero había estado en la militarizada, y eso no me daba mucha confianza, además era extremadamente sobre protector con Rosalie, cuando no teníamos a quien recurrir en algún problema el nos ayudaba, pero para mala suerte mía y de las chicas, casi siempre estábamos ebrias.

Eso creo yo, no le había dado una primera, ni segunda ni tercera buena impresión.

Edward, era… como decirlo?, en sus propias palabras un cretino ignorante; era el hermano mayor de Alice, sobre protector como un padre neurótico, además, cada que Alice se metía en problemas (ignorare las millones de situaciones que significan esa frase) nos culpaba a Rosalie o a mí.

Mayormente a mí, ya que no confiaba en una chica con dinero que vivía sola y no tenia familia en la ciudad; Alice una vez me comento que ese cretino ignorante pensaba que me prostituía por cosas bonitas, cuando conoció mi hermoso auto.

Sucio cretino envidioso.

- Bien se nos acabaron las opciones – dijo Rosalie triste.

Una melodía comenzó a llenar el silencio que se hizo después de la revelación de Rosalie; mi celular.

Rosalie se agacho en el asiento trasero para alcanzar el aparato, que estaba cerca de los pies de Alice, miro la pantalla y me lo dio.

- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto, mire la pantalla y casi me atraganto.

- Hola – dije con un nudo en la garganta, había cumplido su promesa, la llamada que me había metido en tantos problemas en el campus había regresado.

- Bellita! – exclamo con un tono algo diferente, y me di cuenta que estaba algo tomado – te dije que volvería a llamar, siento hacerlo a esta hora, pero estoy seguro que no estás dormida, es viernes, dime donde estas? – pregunto alegremente.

- No lo creerías – dije apesumbrada, pero su voz no me dejaba caer a la tristeza que tenia frente a mí y la velada en la carretera - ¿Por qué preguntas? –

- Ve a tu casa, pasare por ti, te tengo una sorpresa – casi desee no haber hecho todo lo de hoy.

- Oh no!, no puedo – solté enojada.

- Porque?, yo te recojo, Bellita!, abrí un bar!, quiero que lo conozcas, puedes traer a quien quieras, vamos no seas huraña – me pidió como un bebe, casi me puse a llorar.

- Emm, de verdad lo siento, pero no puedo ir a casa – le explique con un nudo del tamaño de un melón en la garganta.

- Pero porque?, es que acaso sigues evitándome? – pregunto dolido.

- ¡NO, no tonto por supuesto que no! – exclame horrorizada, lo peor que podía pasarme hoy (además de todo lo anterior) era que el pensara correctamente que lo que había pasado aun estaba fresco para mi, así que tenía que explicarle – Emmett, me quede varada en el auto no tengo gasolina y estoy en el kilometro 30 y tantos de la carretera del lago Michigan, no puedo regresar, tal vez mañana que alguien pase y pidamos ayuda – le explique más que apenada.

- Bella, por dios, eso es lo mas irresponsable que has hecho!, - como se veía que no nos veíamos tan seguido - es viernes, un violador podría meterse en tu auto, donde estas exactamente? – pregunto preocupado.

- En alguna parte de la carretera del lago Michigan, por el 30 y tantos – explique, había visto una señal de kilometro 30 antes de que Rosalie parara el auto.

- Esta bien, iré por ti, por favor enciérrate en el auto y no dejes que nadie te ayude de acuerdo?, llegare lo más pronto posible – dijo.

- Espera Emm! – exclame alarmada – tranquilízate, no voy a dejar el auto a media carretera, esperare a que alguien me ayude, además, estoy con mis amigas, no voy a dejarlas aquí encerradas para irme contigo – le explique.

- ¿Cuántas son? – pregunto con tono demandante.

- Somos 3 – era demasiado sobre protector, lo había olvidado.

- No hay problema, iré por ustedes, con gasolina, para que no abandones el auto, por favor, no salgan del auto, no pidan ayuda, yo iré por ustedes – dijo y sin dejarme hablar de nuevo, corto la llamada.

- Creo que ya tenemos gasolina – dije algo contrariada, no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

- ¿Quién es Emmett? – pregunto Rosalie mirándome sorprendida.

- El… bueno, el es mi hermano – dije algo incomoda.

- Rose, que no ser hija única significa que no tienes hermanos? – pregunto Alice bebiendo de su nueva cerveza… estaba pensando seriamente en que la congestión alcohólica era algo probable en estos momentos.

- Pues de hecho sí, pero al parecer Bella es la única hija única con un hermano – rio Rosalie – ahora querida pinocho, nos vas a explicar cómo es que tienes un hermano? – pregunto

- Bueno, es una larga historia, así que mejor arreglemos el auto, y tengo que vestirme, no voy a verlo después de tanto tiempo con el suéter de un desconocido – dije desviando la plática, ellas obviamente se dieron cuenta, pero lo dejaron pasar, me gire para elegir algo que ponerme y Alice me extendió todo un conjunto, inclusive ropa interior; le pedí a Rosalie que me dejara la parte de enfrente del auto para cambiarme.

Mientras Rosalie recogía la ropa y la iba echando en cestos medio doblada, y Alice se había acomodado en una orilla del auto preparada para una siesta, yo estaba en la parte delantera, deshaciéndome de lo único que poseía físicamente del lobo.

Me quite el suéter lentamente, y me puse la ropa interior, los jeans y la blusa, y arriba de todo, sin poder evitarlo, el suéter del lobo de nuevo.

Comencé a ayudar a Rosalie en la tarea de limpiar el auto, estábamos en completo silencio, solo escuchando los ronquidos de Alice que se había literalmente, muerto en el asiento.

- Bella… puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Rosalie me miro algo apenada, así que accedí con un asentimiento – bueno,… quisiera saber qué es lo que te dijo el director de la universidad, si te expulso de manera horrible e insultante, si es así, le hare mal de ojo, sino, también, aun así te expulso – dijo Rosalie firmemente, yo reí conmovida.

Me gire y tome el six pack que Alice me había enseñado, extendiéndole una cerveza a Rosalie, ella sabía que una cerveza no haría diferencia en su estado de sobriedad; en mi estado de,… alcohólica perpetua, puede que si…

- No es necesario Rose – le sugerí, ya que sabía que era capaz, y a pesar de ser escéptica, puede que funcionara no? – de hecho… - dude si decirle la verdad o no, pero era una de mis mejores amigas, merecía mi sinceridad cuando menos – Rose, no me expulsaron – dije

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto extrañada – ósea que el director te perdono y podrás seguir en la universidad? – pregunto feliz

- Pues, tanto así como seguir, no – dije riendo

- Entonces? – pregunto extrañada.

- Me ceso durante el semestre completo, pero en el próximo regresare como si nada – dije orgullosa – la señora Ross ya no estará dando clases y yo podre titularme sin problemas – explique.

- Eso es fantástico! , ¿como lograste eso? – exclamo emocionada y dándome un abrazo.

- El director conocía a mi papa – explique sonriente.

- Vaya!, tienes tanta maldita suerte!, un semestre completo de vacaciones!, que harás? – pregunto emocionada.

- De hecho… - dije sentándome en el lugar del piloto, Rose se sentó a mi lado – me siento inspirada – dije poniendo las manos en el volante.

- Como es eso? – pregunto Rosalie tragándose una risita.

- Bueno, tengo mucho tiempo libre, sin trabajo, y no quiero hablar de eso Rose – agregue cuando se removió en el asiento – y sin escuela, así que me iré de viaje – decidido – iré a visitar a Renee, a donde vivía papa cuando niño, a los ángeles!, a México quizá!, a cualquier lugar, donde me lleve la carretera – porque no tenía gasolina? Tenía mi ropa aquí!, y las tarjetas, mi laptop y todo!, podría estar camino a Timbujtu!.

- Me encantaría ir contigo – dijo triste.

- Puedes, podríamos adelantar el viaje de graduación e irnos el semestre completo las tres, seria genial! – exclame emocionada.

- Pero yo tengo escuela, y trabajo – me recordó triste.

- Cierto… - solté decepcionada, y otro foquito se prendió en mi cabeza – y si pides una baja temporal en la escuela?, podrías renunciar al trabajo, yo te ayudare a conseguir otro cuando volvamos, uno mucho mejor!, vamos Rose!, esto será genial y lo sabes! – exclame de nuevo emocionada tomándole las manos, ella cerró los ojos y lo medito por un momento.

- Siento un buen presentimiento de esto, tal vez los astros lo estaban preparando todo, hoy nuestra vida iba a dar un giro, recuerdas?, hagámoslo! – exclamo emocionada y ambas nos gritamos y abrazamos extasiadas por nuestro futuro.

Entonces Alice grito horrorizada y se paró de golpe, dándose un golpe en la cabeza con el techo del auto.

- Alice que pasa? – preguntamos al unisonó Rosalie y yo.

- Tuve un sueño… una premonición – dijo horrorizada

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunte confundida.

- En navidad, no haremos pavo, me romperé una uña con la pavera y se me caerá la salsa encima del vestido rojo que me pondré, además el pavo quedara seco, y tampoco haremos bacalao, quedara salado – dijo viendo al vacio.

- Alice, el bacalao siempre esta salado – dije riendo.

- Entonces no lo haremos definitivamente, la sal engorda – dijo con miedo.

Rosalie y yo rompimos a reír, seguramente Alice había soñado eso a causa de todas las cervezas que se había tomado.

- ¿Por qué tan contentas, que, ya no son vírgenes? – pregunto sonriendo y me percate de que Rose y yo seguíamos abrazadas.

- Alice, nos iremos de viaje – anuncio Rose.

- Pero no tenemos gasolina genio – dijo Alice como si fuéramos retrasadas.

- No será hoy, dentro de dos semanas está bien?, nos dará tiempo de arreglarlo todo – le dije a Rose.

- Perfecto, nos dará tiempo de arreglar la baja temporal en la escuela y renunciar, además de avisarles a los hermanos feos – bromeo Rosalie riendo.

- Me duermo un momento y ustedes ya me dejaron sin escuela y trabajo, Edward tiene razón, son mala influencia – dijo Alice riendo, y si, abrió otra cerveza.

- Alice, Edward nunca tiene razón, iremos a Phoenix!, y a Washington! – exclame emocionada.

- Quiero ir a ver a mis padres a Rochester – pidió Rosalie.

- Y yo quiero ir a ver a los míos – dijo Alice.

- Escogeremos todos los lugares que nos plazca, tenemos mucho tiempo para vagar por el país – dije sonriente.

Comenzamos una discusión de que lugares visitaríamos, había demasiados en la lista, y se agregaban mas a cada minuto, saque la laptop para anotarlos todos, y Google maps para trazar una ruta.

Cuando pensamos que no tendríamos tiempo para visitar los 50 estados del país, vi como unas luces se acercaban.

- Llego! – exclame emocionada, dándole la computadora a Alice y arreglándome el cabello.

Ambas se rieron de mí, y a pesar de eso, también se echaron una ojeada en el espejo.

- Chicas, pórtense bien, Emmett vino hasta aquí, solo por nosotras, de acuerdo? – pedí, no quería que Emmett se uniera al club de los hermanos feos.

Un enorme jeep se estaciono detrás de nosotros, era muy al estilo de Emmett, ostentoso.

- Tendrás que contarnos como eres hija única y tienes un hermano, de acuerdo? – demando Rosalie.

Iba a responderle pero alguien toco la ventanilla del auto.

Abrí al puerta y baje, para ser aprisionada por unos brazotes tamaño… Emmett.

- Emm… me… asfixias… - dije entrecortadamente.

- Bellita!, Bellita estas bien!, cuánto tiempo sin verte, ha pasado tanto!, te extrañe mucho! – exclamo emocionado, como pude, pase mis brazos por su cuello y me abrace a él.

- Grandulón, yo también te extrañe mucho!, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, siento mucho que sea bajo estas circunstancias- me disculpe con pena

Me bajo y me dio una vuelta para admirarme.

- Es una lástima que no conocieras el bar, quería que fueras a la inauguración, y además presentarte a un par de personas… Bella, porque no traes zapatos? – pregunto cuando me recorrió con la mirada, no me había dado cuenta que no traía los zapatos.

- Larga historia – dije sonrojándome, "larga historia que no te contare" – a quien querías presentarme? – pregunte desviando la plática.

- Bueno, un par de chicos, conocí a este chico, es un pianista excelente, lo contrate para que toque Jazz en el bar, y este otro chico, lo conocí en un bar, es mi jefe de seguridad, son realmente la onda, me ayudaron a instalarme en Chicago y arreglar los últimos detalles del bar, de hecho, espero no te moleste, los traje conmigo, hey chicos! – exclamo girándose al auto.

Algo en esa historia me resultaba muy familiar.

Del auto bajaron dos hombre altos, uno de un porte muy agresivo, parecía un león a punto de cazar a su presa, el otro era más bajo, pero poseía una elegancia única… y una chamarra de cuero muy familiar.

…. Un momento!.

- Ellos son Jasper Hale, y Edward Cullen, ella es mi hermanita Bella Swan – dijo presentándonos.

Me quede inmovilizada, mirando a ambos.

¡Era el club de los hermanos feos!.

Edward el hermano de Alice y Jasper el hermano de Rosalie!.

Y a pesar de que los había visto un par de veces, no los reconocería en la calle si me los topaba, pero algo en Edward me parecía muy familiar.

- ¡¿Edward?! – exclamo desde dentro del coche Alice.

- ¡Cállate Alice! – exclamo Rosalie enojada.

- ¿Alice? – pregunto Edward sin prestarnos atención a Emmett o a mí, su voz me dejo mas estática aun, no podía ser cierto.

- ¿Rosalie? – pregunto Jasper a su vez contrariado.

- Hola Jasper – dijo Rosalie saliendo del auto apesumbrada – pensé que estarías en el trabajo.

- Estaba, Emmett es el dueño del bar y nos pidió a Edward y a mí que lo acompañáramos por su hermana y unas amigas… no pensé encontrarte en medio de una carretera solitaria a la media noche – dijo recriminatoriamente mirándola de manera que casi dije Oye!, guárdate esa mirada para un violador!.

Alice salió del auto y me di cuenta, y seguramente todos también, que se tambaleaba.

- ¡Edward!, ¡viniste por mi!, no dejare que me lleves a casa, me quedare con Bella, no quiero ensuciar con vomito el tapete nuevo que me mando mamá! – exclamo Alice tirándose a los brazos de Edward.

Entonces estos dos idiotas, cretinos ignorantes, eran los empleados de Emmett, del que decían que era un cretino ignorante, estos que sobreprotegían a sus hermanas y que me creían una prostituta.

Mire primero a Jasper que miraba como queriendo matar a Rosalie, y luego mire a Edward.

Su chamarra de cuero tenía un poco el cierre abajo, y me di cuenta que no llevaba nada abajo, me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, y entonces…

¡Un maldito momento!.

Alice se giro a verme y enfoco su vista con una risita.

- Edward ya viste que el suéter de Bella se parece mucho al que te regalo papá en navidad? – pregunto con una risita.

El mundo era jodidamente pequeño, mi hermano era conocido de los hermanos de mis mejores amigas, le creían un imbécil, yo les creía imbéciles a ellos; hasta ahí estábamos empatados, el estúpido que me creía prostituta llevaba una chamarra de cuero, sin nada debajo, el pelo despeinado, la voz era idéntica.

¡Malditamente jodido mundo pequeño!

- ¿Lobo? -

* * *

_No me matennn!_

_jejejejeje, espero que el cap les haya gustado, me costo mucho trabajo por todas las razones que di al principio, pero espero no defraudarlas._

_Me da mucho gusto que aun sigan la historia, les aviso que al fin! jejeje si lo se me tarde, al fin comienza lo bueno, el viaje se acerca, y de ahi se desataran muchas, cosas, ademas, Bella y su lobo ya se conocieron! jejejeje haber que pasa!, si alguien tiene teorias haganmelas saber. jijiji._

_Bueno, como siempre, y con toda el alma! quiero agradecer a aquellos que agregaron a favoritos, alertas, y dejaron review, sobre todo a las que dejaron review!._

**MARIA SWAN DE CULLEN, ADY!, KARITO CULLENMASEN, ANGIE CULLEN LI, ZAMARAZ, CAMI HALE, LUZZE, MEGAMOLPE, SARAES, CHIIO CULLEN, LEISSAM, MJMY22, DAYAABLACK, ANDROMEDA-170, ERICASTELO, MEL ANA93, LOKAXTV, LITTLE HIITACHIN, SARAITK CULLEN HALE, KLAUDIA T, NON BLONDES, PILU14, JACKYPTTZ, LA ABUELA, BELLALICE!, MAYKA375, ADRY07, CRESPITAABARCA, NAOBI CHAN, NATY!, DANY!, KOKOIKA, LUNAROMINA 26, BATOUSSAI16, SANDYCULBLA, DIEGO!, TUTZY CULLEN, JEZIIK, ABNER VANCASTLE, SANDRA OSEA CUASEILOVEYOU, VENUS AFRODITA.**

**Y tambien quiero, como siempre hacer los agradecimientos especiales.**

**El primero, como siempre a Diego!, jejeje que esta vez me saco de unas dudas bastante tontas, como el numero de los estados de EUA, me nortee y puse los de México, jajajajaja. Grax Diego San!!!!**

**El segundo, para Klaudia T, por su review, me encanto de verdad que pusieras tantos ejemplos de la historia, de verdad muchas grax.**

**El tercero, muy muy importante PAra Saraes, que ademas de agregarme a Alertas, favoritos y dejar review, no se limito a dejar un review, tmbien me mando un mensaje personal, justamente hoy!!! bueno ayer, jejeje son las 3 de la mañana, el caso es muchas GRAX SARAES!!!! me ha halagado enormemente, y y quiero aclararte. POR SUPUESTO QUE NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA. No saben como me he enamorado de ella, y para nada la dejaria, muchas GRax Saraes, por animarme tanto, grax a tu mensaje, me puse a escribir otro fic, es un trabajo apenas borrador, no se si lo publicare o no, pero me inspiraste mucho.**

**Y por eso y muchas Razones mas, el capitulo va publicado a ustedes. DIEGO, KLAUDIA T Y SARAES.**

_Ahora, pss le aviso que como aun no terminan las fiestas, jejeje, pss a lo mejor aun no tengo el tiempo suficiente para escribir, ademas el siguiente cap, jejejeje, bueno... no les digo, imaginense! jejeje por como termino este..._

_Espero, y hare lo mejor posiblepara taerles un super capitulo, jejeje y lo mas importante, RAPIDO! jejejeje_

_Dejen review por favor, se que deben leerlo mucho, pero lo digo en serio cuando les digo que me inspiran! muchas muchas Grax por los reviews!_

_Beshos, y hasta muy pronto!, espero, jejejeje._


	8. La ley de Murphy, comprobada por mi

Alo a todos!!!!

Hoy tengo que ofrecer una disculpa, porque note que en los ultimos capitulosme he tardado en publicar, es por eso, que cuando la inspiracion me asalto (a las 5 de la mañana) tuve una idea para agradecerles su tiempo y su comprension, espero les guste, esta al final, ty estoy segura que reconoceran el regalo, jejeje.

Disfruten el cap!

**Crepusculo no es mio, lo saben, jejeje.  
**

* * *

**LA LEY DE MURPHY, COMPROBADA POR MI.**

De acuerdo, busquemos explicaciones coherentes.

Tengo muchas en mente.

1. Mi cerebro se colapso a causa del estrés, primero lo de Jacob y sus mañas sexuales extremadamente asquerosas, su vida secreta de familia feliz con todo e hija incluida, esposa perfecta con tacones altos y amante gay con pectorales de fisicoculturista; o su aun mas secreta vida homosexual... o bisexual, o como sea.

2. Mi cerebro se colapso a causa del estrés, pero a diferencia de la primera opción, a lo mejor, el estrés que me causo lo de Jacob y sus joterias, el estrés de chocar el auto de la profesora mas ... "molesta", por decirlo de una manera que no me haga parecer chofer de tráiler; a si!, y ser pseudo-expulsada.

3. Mi cerebro creaba tantas conjeturas porque se estaba negando a aceptar que había sido pseudo-expulsada.

4. O casi violada por dos hombrezotes.

5. O que Emmett había regresado a la ciudad.

6. O que había conocido a un tipo en un bosque en mitad de una buena borrachera.

7. O que este tipo había estado a punto de desvirginarme.

8. O el hecho de que el muy idiota no lo había hecho.

9. O el hecho de que estaba frente a mí, no era un tipo cualquiera, era el hermano mayor de una de mis mejores amigas y además pertenecía al club de los hermanos feos, me creía prostituta, pensaba que mi hermano era un cretino, y había venido a salvarme de una velada en el volvo sin gasolina.

Y 10. Estaba desconectada del jodidamente mundo pequeño, porque era innegable la situación.

Estaba parada sin zapatos en la carretera, Alice con más alcohol en su sistema que un algodón impregnado de alcohol, Rosalie por alguna razón moría de nervios y miraba a Jasper con una mezcla entre miedo y pena.

El auto sin gasolina, después de un día de locos; el mundo era tan jodidamente pequeño, que como en combo de cine, habíamos llamado a uno y se habían aparecido los tres, sin ser requeridos.

Tan míseramente pequeño, que no solo se presentaban en una estupenda oferta de " Me llama 1 y llegan 3!", no!, sino además se conocían!.

Tan remotamente pequeño, cuando nos dicen no solo se conocen, trabajan juntos, van a convivir diariamente, casi como las chicas y yo, eso los convierte en una especie de… clan enemigo?, dios! Son como las chicas y yo en versión musculosa y testosteronica.

No, el mundo se hace aun más infinitamente pequeño, cuando reparo en el detalle de que ellos no podrían ser una versión con barba de nosotras, nosotras si somos amigas; aquellos dos cretinos del Club de los hermanos feos odian a Emmett, creen que es un cretino ignorante y no sé qué otras cosas más.

El mundo es tan infinitesimalmente pequeño!, no puede ser peor, Alice esta tan borracha que podría soltar cualquier barbaridad frente a Emmett, Jasper mira a Rosalie como si la fuera a golpear con una de esas técnicas militares que te enseñan en la militarizada, tipo "golpe y corte", y tan hermosamente pequeño, como siempre, Emmett no se entera de nada.

Carajo!, carajo carajo y mil veces carajo!

Infitesimalmente… súper… mega… mini… Pettitte...

Ok, un superlativo muy pequeño, aunque eso no se puede porque es superlativo, cual es el maldito antónimo de superlativo?, debo de buscarlo.... bueno el caso es que cuando lo encuentre será para decirles que no puedo creer como tengo esta maldita suerte!!!, el chico que conozco, que no me une al club de las chicas que disfrutan de una erección, está aquí!!!.

Ahora se su nombre, ni era Elvis, ni Jesús, ni Robert.

Era Edward Cullen.

Y por mil trillones de nano... cosas... hubiera preferido no enterarme.

¡Era el hermano mayor de Alice!, ¡Era compañero de Emmett!, ¡Era uno de los que nos iban a sacar de la carretera!, ¡Era Edward Cullen!... y... ¡Era un imbécil!.

Prefería quedarme con mis buenos recuerdos, en medio del bosque siendo cuidada por ángel de la guarda, como yo misma lo había denominado, un chico amable, caballeroso, sexy, fuerte, excitante, guapo, sexy, cortes, que estaba cuidándome de no ser arrestada, sexy, que me había coqueteado y se había arrepentido de hacerme suya en medio del bosque... Sexy!, sexy y muy imbécil!.

Y ahora no solo por no haber terminado su coqueteo conmigo, sino ... por ser quien era...

Era Edward Cullen!, Edward Cullen!, maldita sea porque Edward Cullen?.

Aunque a decir verdad, que exquisito nombre posee.

Habiendo tantos malditos hombres en el planeta, me calentaba con uno al azar en medio de latas de cerveza y césped medio podado con gusanos, para luego, con el mismo azar, Emmett me llama y nos viene a sacar de la carretera trayendo a otros dos hombres y SI!, si si si, uno es él, porque maldita sea, entre tantos hombres me toca dos veces este… espécimen?.

Bien dice el dicho, "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se te puede cumplir".

Hace un rato moría por saber su nombre, conocer su rostro, poder conocerlo, poder saber quién era, porque era, quería saberlo todo, ese era uno de mis problemas, siempre lo había sido, me volaba demasiado lejos, tan lejos que me había imaginado enamorada del lobo.

Y ¡Oh, Gracias Magnánimo, y Piadoso… JODIDO Y MALDITO MUNDO INFINITESIMAL… SUPER… (Cuando sepa el antónimo de superlativo lo diré correctamente) P-E-Q-U-E-Ñ-O!!!!.

Me dio eso que tanto deseaba, al maldito lobo degenerado violador.

¿Como carajos tenía tan mala suerte?.

De acuerdo, algo muy malo debía de haber hecho para merecer que me pasaran estas cosas.

Medite un segundo sobre ello.

Tal vez que no había bajado la tapa del baño del museo cuando había vomitado, tal vez que no tendí mi cama, tal vez porque ayer cene dos rebanadas de pastel en lugar de la 1 y media que acostumbraba, tal vez porque no me puse crema de peinar en la mañana, tal vez deje caer una de las latas en medio del bosque y la madre naturaleza se está vengando... tal vez, tal vez... tal vez... CARAJO! nada de tal vez!, nadie se merecía tener la maldita suerte que yo tenía!.

Estaba apestada por el zorrillo maloliente de la mala suerte.

Pero ya que yo sabía de antemano, que en mi pequeño mundo apestado de mala suerte todo era posible, como que además de lo que estaba pasando, esto se complicara aun mas; no sé, tirarme un pedo muy sonoro, o que Alice le vomitara a Emmett los zapatos, o que yo misma le vomitara los zapatos a Emmett, o a Edward, o que Rosalie del asco me vomitara… ok, me fugue.

Tenía que hacer algo rápidamente para salir de esta horrible realidad.

Y si, también tenía muchas opciones en mente.

1. Pisar a Alice para hacer que dejara de colgarse de su… hermano… y cuando este desprevenido, knockearlo con un izquierdazo fulminante, aunque yo era diestra… además ya no sabía qué era lo que pensaba, había estado bien lo que había pasado en el lago?, estaba bien que siguiera siendo virgen?, lo tenía en frente, y al saber quién era, ya no sabía si de verdad había sido mi ángel de la guardia o un lobo degenerado violador urgido en realidad, de lo que estaba segura, es que quería knockearlo, siempre había querido hacer algo así.

2. Fingir que sigo ebria y dejar que Emmett me lleve hasta mi cama, aunque eso, podría ser contraproducente de alguna manera.

3. Pedirle a Rosalie que le echara mal de ojo a su hermano y al de Alice o algo parecido, para dejarlos como knockeados; después tomar el Jeep de Emmett y meterlos ahí, arrancarlo y terminar la gasolina para que pasaran una noche en vela a mitad de la carretera, y obviamente quitarles los celulares. Tal vez se topaban con una loba degenerada violadora.

4. Pedirle a Emmett que despida a su pianista y a su jefe de seguridad, ósea los presidentes del Club de los hermanos feos, y darle de razón que me miraron feo.

5. Pedirle a Alice que justo en la posición en la que esta, primero, le dé un beso (en la mejilla) a su hermano, y luego un rodillazo en las partes blandas. Claro, en mi nombre.

6. Pedirle a Jasper, que me enseñe una de esas técnicas militares estilo "golpe y corta" para aplicársela a él y a su compañero de Club, y después aplicármela a mí misma.

7. Pedirle a… al lobo… a Ed.. a Edward… al hermano de… Alice… dios… carajo! Seguía sin poderlo creer. Pedirle que primero me besara, porque besa endemoniadamente bien, segundo, pedirle que me explicara cómo es que era hermano de Alice, tercero golpearlo para sacar mi frustración; cuarto, pedirle que bajáramos a un barranco y terminara lo que había empezado en el lago (yuju! Sexo en la carretera) y quinto, pedirle que después me ayude a darme un tiro.

8. Quitarle las llaves del Jeep a Emmett, y salir de ahí.

9. Ya que no quería dejar a Emmett sin auto, la opción seria, darme media vuelta en este instante y correr lejos de ahí.

Y 10. Como eso no funcionara, ya que no corro como auto de carreras, supongo que tendré que improvisar.

Aunque... la improvisación no se me da...

Di un corto paso hacia atrás.

- Un momento – dijo Emmett con voz aturdida y resonante; pare mi "magnifica huida" de paso por paso para mirarlo, el no me prestaba la mas mínima atención, miraba con el entrecejo sumamente fruncido a los demás – Ustedes... ustedes se conocen? - pregunto perdido.

- Conozco a Jasper desde que pateaba la columna de mamá – respondió Rosalie con media sonrisa, su hermano la miro envarado y giro los ojos con condescendencia.

Rosalie, te he dicho mil veces que no puedes saber eso, ni tu memoria ni la mía llega tan lejos – dijo él con un tono de "¿eres estúpida o te haces?" que casi me hizo reír, pero en lugar de eso, aproveche para dar otro paso hacia atrás.

Yo no sé si Eddie pateaba la columna de mamá, pero espero que sea adoptado, Papá es demasiado guapo para tener un hijo tan femenino – dijo Alice sonriendo, después le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano que la fulminaba con la mirada.

Bien, ahora solo le faltaba darle el rodillazo en las partes blandas.

- Si Emmett, Alice es mi hermana menor – su maldita voz era tan inconfundible, tan inolvidable, y ahora tan molesta como el taladro de una construcción a lado de tu casa.

Y Jasper es mi hermano mayor por unos minutos, somos mellizos – dijo Rosalie con esa sonrisa falsa que me hacía pensar que mas que hermano Jasper era su celador.

- ¡Oh, miren, que hermoso y pequeño mundo!, ¡y yo soy el hermano de Bella!, esto parece de película, ¿no es cierto Bellita?, que hermoso y pequeño mundo – dijo girándose a verme, y como acto reflejo di otro paso hacia atrás.

Si, pequeñísimo – dije con un nudo en la garganta, preguntándome cual era el maldito antónimo de superlativo.

Estaba pensando seriamente en dejar a Emmett sin auto y largarme de ahí ahora mismo, el muy idiota hablaba demasiado, y yo lo único que quería es que nadie hiciera conclusiones obvias.

Alice ya había dicho que el suéter que llevaba era muy parecido al que le habían regalado a su hermano en navidad.

Todos se habían fijado un momento en mi, en mi desaliñado aspecto, en mi suéter con más de dos tallas de diferencia de la que debía usar, mi falta de zapatos, y ahora, mi corta lejanía de la pequeña comunidad de la carretera, con mis cortos pasos de huida.

Esto no iba a funcionar, y yo lo sabía, pero… debía intentarlo.

¿La esperanza es lo que muere al último no?, esperaba que esta fuera inmortal, porque con mi suerte, seguramente esta situación sería de lo mas incomoda e inimaginable.

Yo era la ley de Murphy comprobada y aumentada; si algo podía salir mal, saldría mal, si algo podría salir bien, saldría mal, si algo salía, saldría mal.

- ¿Rosalie, me permites una palabras? – pregunto Jasper en un tono bastante educado, que rompió un poco con la hostilidad del ambiente; aunque todos parecían muy cómodos en medio de una carretera.

Todos, salvo él y yo.

Seguro que ya me había reconocido, seguro que lo que seguía era que me pidiera su-mi suéter, y si lo hacía mínimo debía pedirme mi teléfono o arrancármelo con sus cálidas manos.

- Por supuesto – respondió Rosalie algo reacia, pero aun así camino a lado de su hermano alejándose de nosotros.

- Eddie, quiero vomitar – dijo Alice con un pucherito que me hizo sonreír de medio lado.

- Alice, no empieces con tus tonterías – su melodiosa voz me parecía increíble e inverosímil, los sucesos de temprano en la noche me parecían cada vez más producto de mi imaginación y cada vez más tangibles y placenteros; me encantaría leer su mente para saber que pensaba.

Aun si en sus pensamientos estaba el recuerdo de mi imagen desnuda frotándose con él.

De hecho me gustaría mucho más si eso era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

¿Pero que estoy pensando?, ¡Es el hermano de Alice!.

"Bella, te recuerdo que lo odias, que es un cretino y que te cree prostituta" dijo mi parte buena, la que me hacia razonar y que se había dignado a aparecer hasta ahora, durante todo el día estuve haciendo idioteces, y ahora que no la necesitaba como moral, se aparece.

"Eres inoportuna como ninguna" dijo mi familiar voz malvada, esa nunca me dejaba sola "Bella yo te recuerdo que él tiene un increíble don para besar y una erección que nunca imaginaste".

"Podrías ser menos vulgar, también es guapo, podrías haberlo mencionado".

"Pero soy realista, esta tan bueno que podría fingir ser prostituta solo para comérmelo a mordidas"

"Eres una vulgar"

A veces le recriminaba a Renee haberme dejado ver tantas caricaturas de los looney toons de pequeña, tal vez de no ser así, no tendría a una mini-bella con alitas y a otra mini-bella con cuernos hablándome cada que algo extraño pasaba.

- Eddie, si no me llevas a vomitar juro que le diré a Papá que vendiste uno de mis riñones para comprar tu auto – dijo Alice con cara de "o lo haces o te castro", y mejor que dijera que sí.

- Alice yo no he hecho eso nunca – dijo él con voz contenida, y estando en su lugar, yo también me estaría conteniendo de darle un par de zapes, por su etílico humor.

- Pues, … te obligare a hacerlo y luego te acusare – respondió ella triunfante.

- Ven Alice, estás haciendo el ridículo – dijo él; y por primera vez reconocí a ese lobo hermoso del lago, el que quería por sobre todo a su hermana, el caballero, el buen chico que yo había visto en esos ojos tan claros.

La tomo por los hombros y la obligo a caminar al Volvo, que tenía las cuatro puertas abiertas, me gire a verlos caminar dándome la espalda (¡que lindo trasero tan redondito, paradito y apetecible!), a decir verdad, esto estaba mejorando.

- Creo que me debes una explicación – dijo en tono serio Emmett.

Creo que pensé demasiado rápido.

- Yo… ¿que es lo que quieres que te explique? – pregunte evasivamente.

- Pues es obvio, ¿no? – pregunto mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Para mí no lo es – respondí nerviosa, no se había dado cuenta o sí?

- No me creas tan tonto – me recrimino.

¡No dios, por favor no!.

¿Era tan obvio?, trate de no hacerlo evidente, trate de huir, planee cuidadosamente mi par de pasos de huida, o como quitarle las llaves, ya de mínima tenía un barranco a lado por si algo salía mal, pero ¿Emmett?, Emmett el que nunca se daba cuenta de nada se había dado cuenta de que Edward y yo nos habíamos… revolcado calurosamente?.

Estúpido traserito suculento y redondito, las miradas me habían delatado.

- Dime Bella, como es que…? – maldita sea, no me preguntara como es que besa, o como es que me hizo suya verdad?, porque seguramente eso pensaba, que me había acostado con Edward, maldita sea!, porque Emmett tenía que ser adicto a la pornografía para querer saber los detalles?, no le era suficiente con todas las chicas buenas que se tiraba a diario? – como es que ellos, son hermanos? – termino, y casi me cachetee por haber pensado eso.

Vaya que mi conciencia era una inútil, solo me hacía sentir culpable y nerviosa, casi la había cagado.

Y Gracias a que supongo su Mamá lo tiro muchas veces de la cuna, y de cabeza debo agregar, Emmett no se había percatado de nada, como siempre.

- Bueno, supongo que de la manera que normalmente las personas son hermanos – bromee con tono nervioso.

Emmett rio, y me abrazo, se pego a mi oído haciéndome temblar un poco – Bueno, espero que sea de la manera tradicional, y no de la manera en que tu y yo somos hermanos – dijo en tono de broma, pero yo me separe de él bruscamente.

- Emmett, ni se te ocurra hacer esas bromas frente a ellos, las chicas no saben nada de nuestra historia – lo regañe molesta.

Habíamos acordado hace demasiado tiempo, que nuestra historia de hermandad se quedaría en nuestro único y gran secreto, yo había cumplido mi parte, y esperaba que el también.

- Ya, Bella, ya, lo siento, tienes razón, no volveré a mencionarlo – dijo algo incomodo, después volvió a soltar una risita baja - es que es demasiado extraño, supongo que estando contigo todo puede pasar pero… ¿Cómo es que ellos son hermanos? – volvió a preguntar.

- Pues veras, HERMANITO – remarque la palabra haciendo reír a Emmett – hay varias teorías sobre el cómo las personas son hermanos, unas dicen de abejitas, otras de la cigüeña, pero la verdad es que un hombre y una mujer se calientan más de dos veces, para poder tener mínimo un par de productos de aquella calentura, es eso a lo que se le denomina comúnmente hermanos – dije mordiéndome el labio para no reír.

- Siempre con tu gran sentido del humor, Bellita – rio estridentemente, me volvió a abrazar, y como ya lo esperaba, después de un comentario que lo hiciera reír, venia su famoso cerillito.

Ósea despeinarme con su puño quemándome el cuero cabelludo.

- ¡Emmett!, deja de hacer eso!, ¡me despeinas! - exclame tratando de soltarme, pero él se separo de mi, y después tocio mirándome.

- Bella... apestas a borracho – dijo con desagrado mirándome recriminatoriamente, me sentí como un pordiosero y sentí el impulso de alzar la mano para recibir mi dólar para "sobrevivir", Emmett me miro extrañado y después se miro las manos - ¿porque tienes hojas secas en el cabello? - pregunto mostrándome una, el alma se me fue al piso, y mi conciencia reapareció.

"Si Emmett, veras, tu pianista, que es el hermano de mi amiga Alice me encontró en el lago perdida y desnuda, coqueteamos y estuvo a punto de hacérmelo sobre un montón de pasto en gusanado y hojas, supongo que en el proceso, algunas de las hojas quedaron en mi cabello, podríamos irnos ya? Quiero ir al baño…" pues claro que no le iba a decir eso.

Aunque sería muy divertido ver su expresión.

Y la de Edward.

Y la de Alice…

La de todos en realidad, hasta la mía.

- Pues es otoño, seguramente me cayo una – dije tosiendo sonoramente, un nudo del tamaño de un… bíceps de Emmett se había formado en mi garganta.

- Y encima de todo no traes zapatos, Bella, - mi nudo en la garganta lo atribuyo al frio… Gracias mami de Emmett, por tirarlo tantas veces de cabeza! - te estás enfermando, corre a tu auto yo me encargo de lo de la gasolina – dijo abrazándome de nuevo, no me paso desapercibido que aguantaba un poco el aire, si yo era un pordiosero, por lo menos yo si me había bañado; me froto un poco los brazos sobre el suéter del ahora conocido dueño – ¡Hey, Edward!, ¿me das una mano? – exclamo Emmett separándose de mí.

"Y a mi dame lo que quieras" ahí estaba de nuevo la mini-bella con cuernos.

"Deja un poco la vulgaridad, Emmett se va a dar cuenta" dijo la mini-bella de alitas.

"¿Bromeas?, me sorprende que retenga saliva en su boca" la mini bella con cuernitos solía ser algo despiadada.

- Seguro – exclamo algo malhumorado, gire a verlo, tenía a Alice recargada en la puerta de piloto de mi auto, mi pequeña amiga estaba encorvada, seguramente o la había regañado, o Alice estaba a punto de vomitar.

- Ve a tu Auto, Bella, nos daremos prisa – dijo Emmett dándome un empujoncito, para el seguramente había sido un empujoncito, pero me impulso más de lo debido con su manota; trastabillando para no caer me dirigí al auto, y me quede enterrada en el piso cuando alce la mirada.

El lobo degenerado violador hermano de Alice se acercaba a mí.

En ese momento, mi última neurona controlada, se escurrió junto con mi saliva.

Y en realidad no entendía como Emmett podía retenerla en su boca.

No sabía qué cara debía tener, pero seguramente me veía muy cómica, solo podía sentir la boca abierta, y que mi saliva había decidido rebelarse.

El parecía una estrella de cine caminando en la carretera, el aire despeinaba su cabello, llevaba el cierre de la chaqueta a mitad del pecho, caminaba lentamente con una cadencia sensual, y mi saliva seguía su camino.

- ¿Podrías cuidar de Alice en lo que ayudo a tu hermano? – pregunto con voz demasiado formal cuando estuvo frente a mí.

Levante la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos, pero no me miraba, miraba arriba de mi, sus cejas casi se juntaban y apretaba la mandíbula.

- Claro – respondí con el clon del bíceps de Emmett atorado en la garganta de nuevo.

- Gracias – sin más paso junto a mi sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada de despedida, una mirada de reencuentro, o como yo, una mirada cachonda… y no mencionemos a la saliva.

Sentí como los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaban cuando su brazo rozo con el mío, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto.

"Apariencias, seguramente no quiere que Alice se entere, o tener problemas con Emmett" dijo la de las alitas.

"Yo digo que su pelo en pecho me da hambre" la de los cuernitos.

"Que vulgar".

"Que puritana".

Trate de ignorar mis pensamientos buenos y malos, y avance distraída hacia el auto, estaba mirando a Emmett y a… Edward; caminaban hacia el Jeep de Emmett, hablando tranquilamente, como siempre, Emmett gesticulaba y reía, seguramente iba haciendo bromas estúpidas como de costumbre.

Miraba a aquellos dos ejemplares de hombre, y digo ejemplares, porque ¡carajo!, vaya que estaban hechos unos hombres, y creo que nadie más que yo, podía asegurarlo.

- ¡Hey, Belli Bellita Bells Bellum! – exclamo Alice llamando mi atención, estaba a un escaso metro del auto, gire a verla,… ¡CARAJO!.

Del auto en el que ella estaba montada en el techo mirándome desde arriba con una sonrisa estúpida.

- ¡Alice, bájate de ahí! – exclame asustada extendiendo mis brazos hacia ella, los dos hombres se me habían olvidado, solo podía pensar en la equivalencia entre Alice y un huevo, y la altura del toldo de mi auto y un rascacielos.

La pequeña comenzó a dar brinquitos de bailarina en el toldo de mi HERMOSO auto, riendo como loca, desquiciándome solo a la segunda risotada.

- ¡Eso quiero, Bella!, ¿me ayudas? – pregunto poniendo carita de inocente.

- Dame la mano – le dije acercándome extendiendo la mano, pero ella choco palmas conmigo y rio divertida – pero que… ¡Alice dame la mano! – exclame, nada de esto me daba buena espina y el huevo y el rascacielos no salían de mi cabeza.

- Eres una aburrida, no voy a darte la mano, ¡juguemos luchas! – exclamo doblando los brazos mostrándome sus delgados bíceps, casi me reí pero no podía, ella obviamente iba a hacer algo estúpido.

- ¿Cómo que luchas?, ¡Baja de ahí Alice! – exclame poniendo mis manos sobre mi cadera.

- ¡De acuerdo!, ¡jugaremos a las luchas! – exclamo.

Ahora bien, quisiera decir y describir perfectamente que paso.

Pero, desgraciadamente no puedo.

Solo sé que las luchas nunca me gustaron, y con lo que paso, nunca me gustaran.

Aunque los luchadores no entran en ese desprecio.

Lo poco que puedo decir es que, con un movimiento que me pareció extremadamente rápido para una Alice tan alcoholizada; decidió lanzarse sobre mí desde el toldo del auto.

Pienso que bien podría haber elegido a Emmett, que la hubiera atrapado y vuelto a lanzar en el aire, o a su hermano que con el humor que traía le hubiera hecho hasta una llave de esas estilo martillo o plancha, o a Jasper que bien la podría haber recibido con facilidad y la hubiera metido al auto amordazada, hasta a Rosalie! Que le hubiera regañado por ensuciar de tierra su ropa; pero no, me escogía mi, que era la única que obviamente no podría atraparla, apenas si nos llevábamos unos 5 kilos de diferencia y unos 15 centímetros de altura, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo luchar.

Dio un salto gritando algo estilo "¡Ahí te voy!", extendió sus brazos y me cayó encima.

Algo que no puedo explicar claramente, es como se giro para que yo cayera sobre ella, y no ella sobre mí.

Solo sé que me va a doler mañana, y que a ella mas.

- ¡Bella! – Emmett se dio cuenta.

- ¡Alice! – él también se dio cuenta.

Alice bufo sonoramente a mi lado, y luego dio un chillido que me erizo los vellos de los brazos.

Yo estaba totalmente quieta, sentía un dolor en la muñeca derecha bastante punzante, y creo que me había pegado en la cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos para ver sangre o algo peor, como un intestino de Alice o algo así.

- ¡Alice, Bella!, ¿que paso? - me llego muy cercana la voz preocupada de Rosalie.

- ¡Vaya!, ¿como hizo eso? – exclamo Jasper maravillado, escuche a Rosalie bufar enojada y sus pasos acercándose a nosotras, sonreí de medio lado, Jasper había sonado como un niño pequeño viendo por primera vez las luchas.

Tal vez se había visto genial, tanto que ahora deseaba haber tenido un ring blandito para azotar mi trasero como hace un momento.

- ¿Chicas, digan algo, chicas?, ¡háblenme! - Rosalie sonaba muy preocupada, así que decidí que si me iba a encontrar con un intestino de Alice cuando abriera los ojos, era mejor ahora que cuando a Rosalie le diera algo por la preocupación.

Utilice mi fuerza de voluntad, e incluso más que eso, abrí los ojos para verlo todo muy oscuro, y un borrón justo arriba de mi, por el tono amarillento supuse que era Rosalie.

- ¿Bella?, di algo, ¿estas bien? - pregunto con tanta preocupación que me sentí culpable por un segundo, pestañee varias veces hasta tener una imagen nítida.

- ¡Carajo Rosalie, aléjate un poco!, me has dado un susto - exclame saltando ligeramente, ella sonrió y me tomo de la frente.

- Creo que Alice se pasó esta vez, ¿no? - pregunto revisándome la frente que me ardía, yo sonreí algo irónica.

- Me queda de consuelo que a ella le va a doler más que a mí - dije con voz fría.

Torcí el gesto cuando roce mi muñeca con Alice, que no había dicho palabra alguna; me gire un poco y me preocupe de inmediato, estaba al lado de mi, había quedado boca arriba hecha un extraño nudo, los ojos cerrados y la expresión blanca.

Cerré los ojos aturdida, si Alice se había matado era por mi culpa, por nunca haber aprendido a luchar.

¿Por qué demonios decidí malgastar parte de mi niñez en estúpidas clases de ballet cuando podría haber aprendido a luchar?.

- ¡Alice! - gimió Rosalie con miedo, volví a abrir los ojos solo para ver a Emmett y Edward engarrotados con los brazos estirados hacia nosotras, lucían un poco aterrados seguramente su instinto súper mega sobre protector, estaba aturdido.

Jasper en cambio estaba parado a mis pies, mirando a Alice detenidamente, conservaba la calma con un temple increíble, a diferencia de Rosalie, Edward y Emmett que lucían aterrados; tal vez porque seguramente había descuartizado ratas en la escuela militarizada.

Me sonrió calurosamente cuando capto mi mirada y estiro su mano para ayudarme a incorporar.

Le correspondí la sonrisa algo atontada, no sé si por el golpe que me había dado en la cabeza o sus... lindos encantos masculinos.

Fuera lo que fuera, no quise ponerme de pie así que solo me senté, la cabeza me daba vueltas, me gire un poco aun sosteniendo la mano de Jasper como equilibrio, solo para admirar el pequeño nudo humano que estaba hecha Alice, la evalué rápidamente.

Ninguna tripa a la vista, no había sangre, no había convulsiones ni lloriqueos. Lo cual, era mala señal.

Y me refiero a los lloriqueos no a las convulsiones.

Me incline un poco mas y vi que tenía una ligera protuberancia en el hombro, algo circular, claro que me preocupe!, pero me preocupaba mas que no dijera nada.

- ¿Ali... Ali, estas bien? - de esas preguntas idiotas que dices cuando alguien claramente no está bien.

No respondió, Rosalie se inclino sobre ella, y entonces abrió los ojos.

- Ali... pequeña, di algo, cualquier cosa - dijo Rosalie sin tocarla.

Alice parpadeo unos trillones de veces con la mirada confundida, intercambiando su atención de Rosalie a mí, gradualmente su labio inferior se fue haciendo más visible; hasta que la clásica expresión que yo conocía se apodero de su rostro.

- Ouch - fue lo que nos dijo, bajito y sentido como su expresión, una lagrima gorda y cristalina recorrió su mejilla mientras hacia un pucherito lastimero, Jasper me apretó un poco la mano cuando todos admiramos la lágrima.

Por lo regular sus pucheritos me daban risa, y algunas personas podrían opinar que era una infantil o una chantajista, la verdad,… es que era las dos; pero sus expresiones más que eso, representaban algo mas, su infinita y hermosa ingenuidad; y ahora mismo, su expresión me parecía terriblemente adolorida, y eso me rompió el corazón.

- ¿Ali... que te duele? - le pregunte temiendo que me respondiera...

- El hombro - eso.

Mire de nuevo su hombro, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo, esa protuberancia que tenia; dudaba mucho que fuera el tirante de su brasierre que se había enredado, y que su brazo estaba un poco mal dirigido no eran para nada buena señal; aunque de hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba en una posición extraña.

- Ehm... ¿Alice... crees que podrías levantarte y subir al auto?, te llevaremos a un hospital - le dije preocupada.

Ella me miro aterrada, le gustaban los hospitales tan poco como a mí, o a cualquiera que no sea un doctor obsesionado con su trabajo, pero ya que sentía que mi muñeca necesitaba mínimo una venda y que al parecer su hombro necesitaba algo de cemento, supongo que era necesario; Rosalie asintió de acuerdo y entonces los "valientes caballeros al rescate" por fin reaccionaron.

- ¿Que le paso a la pequeña asesina? - pregunto Emmett acercándose, yo gire y lo fulmine con la mirada, estaba un poco pálido, y cuando vio mi semblante se relajo un poco aunque frunció el entrecejo, pero supongo que me encontraba tan bien como para darle con el látigo de mi desprecio... ja!.

- ¿Se rompió el brazo? - pregunto Jasper con una expresión que no supe identificar, pero parecía más curioso o morboso que interesado en el bienestar de Alice, algo que de hecho no me molesto, parecía que él era el que tenía la cabeza más fría, además aun me sostenía, así que por el momento no podía molestarme con él.

Al fin, Edward, el culpable de que Alice no se hubiera relajado y decidiera caerme encima, se acerco con torpeza totalmente en silencio, se inco a lado de Rosalie y tomo la mano buena de Alice mirándola llorar silenciosamente.

- Alice, si te rompiste el brazo Papá va a matarte por hacerlo pagar de nuevo - dijo recriminatoriamente, tanto Rosalie como yo lo fulminamos con la mirada, pero él nos ignoro completamente - déjame revisarte - dijo estirándose para tomar el hombro de Alice pero Rosalie le tomo agresivamente la mano antes de que pudiera tocarla.

- No te atrevas a tocarla, la llevaremos a un Doctor, alguien que sepa lo que hace - dijo ella fríamente, pero pude notar algo de... simpatía en su voz?... eso era posible?.

- Se lo que hago, soy enfermero - dijo él con el rostro contraído, pero no entendí porque.

- ¿Enfermero? - se rio Emmett fuerte, Jasper tapo su boca para acallar su risa, y ... Edward... los fulmino con la mirada.

Si seguíamos con las fulminaciones de miradas, nos haríamos una especia de buen insecticida.

Pero a decir verdad, yo también estaba aguantando la risa, ¿enfermero?, ¡que varonil!, cada vez era más imperfecto y eso me hacía sentir bien y mal, no era el perfecto hombre perfecto que me había imaginado, pero tampoco era el patán imbécil que yo creía,.. creo... después de todo, era enfermero, no Doctor que sería increíblemente sexy e insoportable; y siendo enfermero no podía evitar imaginármelo con una pequeña batita de falda corta un gran escote y su sobrerito con la cruz roja.

Recordé a los Animaniacs y su "Hoola enfermera".

- Se lo que hago, también revisare su muñeca y limpiare su herida - dijo el "sexyyy enferrrmero" Cullen señalándome, de la muñeca sabia me dolía como el demonio, pero donde tenía una herida?, ni siquiera podía oler la sangre, afortunadamente.

A esto, Rosalie no tuvo más opción que soltar delicadamente la mano de... Edward y sentarse a mi lado abrazándome, yo solté la mano de Jasper y hundí mi cabeza en el hombro de Rosalie, no me atrevía a ver cómo es que le acomodaba el hombro, si ya de por si era difícil verla con ese pucherito lastimero no me quería imaginar el dolor que sentiría.

Vi la mano de... Cullen... pasar tan cerca de mi mano que reposaba en la rodilla de Alice, que me estremecí; nadie dijo nada cuando me aleje un poco, parecía que le daba espacio al gran ENFERMERO para realizar su trabajo.

Pero no podía estar tan cerca de él.

No sin lanzármele encima o bien abofetearlo, y gustosa haría las dos cosas.

"¡Sadomasoquismo!" obviamente esa era la Bella con cuernitos.

Todos aguantamos el aire para el gran diagnostico, Alice cerró los ojos fuertemente, y... Cullen delicadamente sintió la protuberancia.

Y después bruscamente la comenzó a picar, como si se tratara de un insecto muerto; Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un par de gruesas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas.

- ¡Pero si serás animal, Edward! - exclamo Jasper colocándose a su lado, su aroma me llego fuerte, la colonia la conocía perfectamente, Hugo Boss, la de la botellita azul - que brusco eres, la haces llorar - exclamo alarmado extendiendo las manos hacia el idiota ese para detenerlo.

- No la lastimo - gruño mal encarado - no tiene nada, puede que un raspón - dijo mirándola tan terriblemente acusador que me sentí mal por un segundo.

- ¿Y que es eso entonces? - me atreví a preguntar, la protuberancia seguía hay, y no se veía nada natural.

- A juzgar por lo que pude sentir... - espere que dijera "se disloco el hombro" o "Su estomago se movió a su hombro" o "una de sus neuronas se hizo bolita y se alojo en su hombro" o "le salió un barro enorme" pero, a pesar de lo estúpido de mis suposiciones dijo algo mas estúpido aun - lo que tiene Alice es una lata de cerveza -

- ¡¿Que?! - soltamos todos sin entender.

Alice comenzó a reír como loca de nuevo, pero no entendía nada; había dicho una lata de cerveza?, eso... era posible?... tal vez era enfermero porque no podía hacer diagnósticos de Doctor.

La pequeña asesina se sentó, haciendo que su hermano se alejara y caminara hacia Emmett que estaba unos 3 metros de nosotros; entonces Alice se llevo la mano al hombro y la introdujo dentro de su ropa... ¿no pensaba toquetearse frente a todos o sí?.

"No le aprendas a Jacob sus costumbres homosexuales" dijo la bella de alitas.

No pude evitar soltar una risotada cuando Alice sostuvo frente a todos una lata de cerveza prensada, y su dislocación, barro, o neurona hecha bolita había desaparecido.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado una lata de cerveza prensada al interior de su ropa, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

"Bien pensado".

Tal vez las estaba produciendo…

Emmett rio estridentemente aplaudiendo.

- Vaya, enfermero Cullen, su diagnostico fue acertado - exclamo divertido, y hay si no pude evitar reírme sonoramente.

- Podrías haberme evitado el susto Alice - dijo recriminatoriamente Rosalie.

- Lo siento Rosi, pensé que Bella me había disparado - explico incoherentemente Alice, yo volví a reír al igual que Jasper y Emmett.

- Creo que antes de que la pequeña asesina, trate de matar a otro más, debemos irnos, ya pasa de media noche - dijo Emmett sin dejar de reír.

Rosalie me soltó molesta, seguramente por haberme reído, se incorporo y fue directa a la puerta de piloto de mi auto con los brazos en jarra bastante molesta; casi me atraganto cuando vi a Edward seguirla.

Alice fue ayudada por Emmett a levantarse, mi hermanito casi la levanto como una pluma como yo había imaginado que la tomaría al caerle encima, sino hubiera decidido caerme encima a mí, la sostuvo por los hombros para que no se tambaleara, y haciéndome una seña con la cabeza me pido autorización para llevarla al asiento trasero de mi auto, mientras ella decía tonterías como que tenía una herida de guerra o algo así.

Me quede hay sentada, aun con la risita en los labios, y entonces una mano se estiro frente a mí, ofreciéndome apoyo para levantarme.

- ¿Como va la muñeca? - me pregunto haciendo evidente que recordaba cual era la muñeca dolorida, pues me tomo la otra mano, como me quede completamente callada incapaz de responder, él siguió - deberían calcular los tragos cuando se van de fiesta - su voz era masculina y divertida, alce la mirada con una sonrisa algo estúpida, su voz era realmente linda.

- Si te sirve de algo, siempre tenemos una encargada, que es la conductora resignada, hoy le toco ser a tu hermana - dije sonriente tomando la mano de Jasper, para impulsarme y levantarme, él sonreía divertido, pero en cuanto mencione a Rosalie su sonrisa se borro.

- Eso me alegra, no sé como hubiera reaccionado si Rose estuviera tan ebria como la chiquilla - "algo muy controlador seguramente" dije en mi cabeza sonriendo mientras levantaba los hombros con duda, me puse en pie y él se coloco frente a mí, tomo delicadamente mi muñeca que estaba algo inflamada y después me miro a la cara - ese raspón luce feo, pero cuando sonríes no se nota tanto - dijo con voz cálida, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- ¿Raspón? - pregunte contrariada.

- Justo ahí - dijo señalándome la frente - en la militarizada, nos enseñan algo de medicina, tu sabes por si algún día tenemos un hoyo de bala o algo parecido, con un vendaje y algo de hielo tu muñeca estará como nueva - dijo sonriendo.

- Gr-- Gracias, soldado Jasper - bromee sonrojada.

- Suena mucho mejor si tu lo dices, tu voz es muy linda - dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos... un momento, me estaba coqueteando?.

Esta noche andaba muy ligadora...

- Si quieres puedo preguntarle a Emmett si trae vendas en el auto, y vendarte yo mismo, así te dejara de molestar un rato, mañana puedes conseguir un ungüento y colocarte algo de hielo - dijo con simpatía, yo me trate de tragar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, por millonésima vez en la noche.

- Tengo un botiquín en el auto, soy algo propensa a los accidentes - confesé estúpidamente, haciendo que mi sonrojo volviera a subir.

- Entonces hagámoslo - sonrió avasalladoramente guiñándome un ojo.

"Hagámoslo suena sexy" la de los cuernitos, hace falta aclararlo?.

Yo solo asentí como idiota; él se rasco la cabeza, un ademan que si!, carajo!, me pareció increíblemente sexy.

¡Pero que demonios!

Jasper me parecía… sexy?...

Pues sí, me parecía terriblemente sexy.

Poseía un físico extremadamente masculino; alto bien dado por el ejercicio, sus hombros amplios, su espalda ancha y ese porte militar que lo hacía lucir como un león al acecho.

¿A quién le importaba el lindo enfermero Cullen cuando se tenía a este maravilloso ejemplar militar?.

A mí.

¿Podían importarme los dos no es cierto?.

Caminamos hacia el auto, donde Alice estaba despatarrada en el asiento trasero, al fin se había quedado dormida, dios bendiga el efecto somnífero del exceso de alcohol; mientras que Emmett, Edward y Rosalie conversaban frente a la puerta del piloto.

- Traemos gasolina en un bote, solo la pondremos en el tanque y listo, podrás manejar a tu casa – dijo Jasper sonriente, y sus dientes brillaron como en los comerciales de pasta de dientes, sentí que algo se removía en mi vientre.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo Emmett parándose junto a mí, me gire sobresaltada por su casi grito, mire a Rosalie que fruncía el ceño y miraba a su hermano, y después a Edward que al fin me miraba y no parecía nada feliz, sin embargo no entendía la razón.

- ¿No que? – pregunte extrañada mirando a Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

- Tú no vas a conducir a casa – dijo terminantemente.

Ahora Jasper era el buena onda y Emmett el controlador,… si como no.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunte contrariada.

- Porque estas ebria – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su gran pecho ejercitado.

- No, no lo estoy – dije imitándolo.

- Si lo estas, Rosalie nos dijo que habías bebido, y tu auto está lleno de latas de cerveza y ropa, aunque eso no lo entiendo... ¡no dejare que manejes tomada! – ok, eso era malo.

- Día de lavado, y las latas son de Alice, pero entonces si yo no manejo quien? – pregunte con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Yo – dijo Rosalie mirándome con una sonrisa socarrona, seguramente se estaba burlando de la situación.

Yo había sido hija única para ellas, y ahora que mi "hermano" aparecía, se dedicaba a tratar de controlarme, se vengaba de todas las veces que Jasper la había controlado y yo me burlaba.

- No lo creo – dijo a su vez Jasper cruzándose de brazos igual.

- ¿Porque no? – pregunto Rosalie frunciendo el ceño, con su tono de "Ni por Satanás me convencerás".

- Por lo que hablamos antes, no termine, quiero que vengas en el auto de Emmett, quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas más – dijo mal encarado.

Sonreí abiertamente, Rosalie estaba fregada.

- Ni creas que tu vas a manejar Bella, pasajero por pasajero – dijo Emmett sonriendo victorioso.

- ¿Como? – pregunte extrañada.

- Si Rosalie viene en mi auto, yo iré en el tuyo – dijo sonriendo aun mas.

Me quede callada, no quería que nadie viniera en el auto, solo quería conducir hasta mi casa, y yo quería conducir, no dejaría que el nuevo "Emmett controlador" manejara mientras me sermoneaba.

- No dejare que nadie que no sea yo conduzca mi auto – contraataque tercamente, y si, sabía que eso iba a funcionar, conocía a Emmett demasiado bien.

- Yo lo hare – dijo Emmett, titubeante, y supe que mi plan iba en marcha.

- ¿Confías tanto en ellos para dejar que conduzcan tu hermoso Jeep? – pregunte picándolo, era obvio que la respuesta era…

- No puedo – la que yo esperaba – pero no dejare que conduzcas tú – dijo algo enojado.

- Emmett, no estoy ebria, conduje en la carretera y no nos volcamos, conduciré de regreso, te parezca o no, amo mi auto, y no se lo confiare a nadie, es un regalo de mamá – explique tratando de manipularlo, el volvió a titubear.

- De acuerdo, entiendo tu punto – se rindió, yo salte de felicidad en mi interior, obviamente el no entendería nada que no fuera autos y pertenencia.

"Solo llena mi tanque y déjame ir" pensaba nerviosa, quería irme a mi casita y detener a mis hormonas con un baño helado, para después dormir hasta tarde y hacerle una jugarreta vengativa a Alice por caerme encima.

Y tal vez llamarle a Mamá.

- Manejare con cuidado, y ustedes podrán seguirme hasta que lleguemos a casa - dije para convencerlo, estaba en la palma de mi mano.

- Eso parece buena idea - dijo Jasper sonriendo de lado, otra sonrisa que me pareció increíblemente sexy… y manipuladora

¡Cálmate Bella!.

Emmett se notaba inseguro, mas cuando intervino el lindo soldadito, ¡genial!, eso me dejaba sola con Alice, podría controlarla… creo… ya no habría techos de auto… y complejos de luchadora.

- Pero Bella no podrá controlar sola a Alice – dijo Rosalie sonriéndome de nuevo, ¡maldito sea su sexto sentido!.. y su vengativa personalidad.

A la lista de quehaceres de mañana tendría que agregar una jugarreta vengativa para Rosalie.

- Cierto – dijo Emmett preocupado.

Ya estaba maquinando en mi cabecita la maniobra evasiva para que Emmett me dejare huir en paz, cuando me cambio totalmente la jugada.

- Ok, como dije antes, pasajero por pasajero – dijo sonriente, iba a interrumpirlo cuando se giro – Edward, crees que podrías ser el copiloto de Bella y controlar a la pequeña asesina al mismo tiempo? – pregunto dejándome helada.

"Por favor di que no, por favor di que no".

- Por supuesto – respondió con voz nerviosa.

"Te pedí que dijeras que no".

- De acuerdo, entonces manos a la obra – dijo Emmett aplaudiendo con presteza mientras caminaba hacia su Jeep.

Yo me quede agarrotada, Jasper y Rosalie siguieron a Emmett y Edward permaneció recargado en la puerta de mi auto.

Nos habíamos quedado solos.

Hora de la verdad.

* * *

**Grabando 1, 2, 3, ... 14?  
**  
_De acuerdo, comienza._

Hola, Soy Bella, tal vez me recordaran por mi papel de narradora, en la historia "Noches de Dulces Fantasía", la cual pueden encontrar en , en el apartado de Twiligth, obviamente.

Si ya saben a qué historia me refiero, sabrán que soy Bella Swan, si aquella a la que todo le pasa, la virgen y urgida... Tengo que decir esto necesariamente?.

_Tu solo lee lo que te dije._

Arg, está bien, bueno hoy no estoy aquí como su narradora; estoy aquí porque Tam (para los cuates) me ha pedido un favor... Bien sabe como manipular... me recuerda a Alice.

_Sigue el guion._

Arg, ok, el caso es que Tam quería hacerles saber unas cuantas cosas... no sé porque no hizo una nota de autor o algo así...

_Porque así es más divertido! jelowwww, además esto te conviene recuerdas? :)  
_  
Cierto ^^

_Estamos de acuerdo, sigue leyendo._

Bien, mi querida amiga Tam, amiga de toda la vida, casi hermana...

_No hace falta el sarcasmo._

Solo quiero hacerlo bien ~°~ **(esa es una cara de angelito, pero Bella es malísima actriz)**

_No te daré mas de lo acordado._

-_- Arg, está bien, Tam quiere decirles que se siente muy feliz escribiendo esta historia, no solo porque ama escribir, sino porque se siente realmente feliz, completa, dichosa, eufórica, asombrada... son necesarios tantos adjetivos?.

_Hey!, no critiques el guion, no te quejas cuando te pongo en medio del bosque con el hombre más lindo, no?.  
_  
Touche, bien, ella esta vuelta loca por la extraordinaria respuesta que ha tenido mi historia y no solo se refiere a la cantidad de lindas personas que la leen, dejan review, agregan a alertas y favoritos; ... y aunque ella no lo quiera decir su vida es más feliz cuando abre su correo y mira a los mails de respuesta.

_Bella, me estas apenando._

Pero es la verdad.

_Pues sí, pero me apenas._

Bien, como mi camarógrafa es más penosa que un pene.

_Eso no tiene gracia._

Para mí la tiene, ok, les digo que hizo todo este Sketch para decirles que no sabe explicar la alegría que le da tener a lectoras tan lindas como ustedes, que además a encontrado amigas sinceras y a reafirmado amistades reafirmadas solo con leer sus reviews... lo sabia... **(Aclaración de garganta)**... Por eso me ha chantajeado para pedirles con un pucherito estilo Alice... Tengo que hacerlo?

_Hazlo._

Bien... ^w^... -_-° ... si es posible, y si quieren hacerlo, darle click al botoncito verde y opinar o sencillamente saludar, ella siempre trata de responder a cada uno de sus review, porque significan más que una opinión significan un diluvio de felicidad al ver que hay personas tan lindas que se toman un momento para dar de comer a su alma... Vaya que eres cursi, no te haría daño ponerte cursi cuando escribes mis escenas...

_Todo a su tiempo, continúa leyendo._

Ok, a pesar de tal vez sonar trillada, Tam de verdad se inspira mucho con cada palabra que recibe de ustedes , pero más por leer que puede contagiar un poco de su felicidad a ustedes las y el lector.

_Diego nunca me olvido de ti ^^_

Yo soy la que está frente a cámara, déjame terminar.

_Ush, ok..._

Eso la hace sentirse cerca de ustedes y muy feliz. Es por eso que a pesar de que no puedan dejar un review, ella escribe por el amor a ese sentimiento que le dejan sus mensajes, Felicidad. Lo hace para ustedes, muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

**(Reverencia)**

_¡Corte!, Bella lo hiciste muy bien, ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño, ahora vuelvo._

**(Tam sale corriendo en busca de un sanitario)**

Ok... **(se acerca a corroborar que la cama sigue prendida, sigue prendida)**, ok, antes de que regrese tengo que pedirles un GRAN favor personal, Tam me prometió que si hacia este Sketch, me escribiría una escena súper HOT y tremenda para desvirginarme, y por dios, ustedes más que nadie saben que eso es lo que más quiero en la vida, si les caigo bien, o ya de menos las hago reír con mis des fortunios, inspírenla y háganme feliz de paso, siiii sexo en la carretera! ^^ Únanse al movimiento pro Bella Feliz y No Virgen.

_¿ISABELLA, COMO TE ATREVES?, NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS HECHO ESO, QUE NO PUEDES AGUANTAR UNOS CAPITULOS???.  
_  
Como tú no eres la que sufre todo lo que escribes, se te hace fácil, no es mi culpa que este tan desesperada eso lo decidiste tu!, podríamos haber empezado el fic, cuando yo ya no era virgen no?.

_Pues si!, yo soy la que decide, así que decido que no habrá sexo en la carretera y que tendrás que esperar hasta que se me dé la gana acostarte con alguien!.  
_  
Si lo haces, no hare lo que me pediste. Ja!.

_Ja!, Ya lo hiciste tonta, así que no me importa!... ¡Alice, Rosalie, llévensela!..._

**(Entran Alice y Rosalie, primero sonríen y posan frente a la cámara)**

_¡Ustedes no me provoquen!_

_(Toman rápidamente las manos de Bella para jalarla)_

_**Ven Bella, o nos matara vírgenes...**_

¡Eso es injusto, NO, NOO TAM, ERES UNA TRAMPOSA, NOOOOOOOO!

_Lo siento chicas :), ya saben, personajes volubles y desesperados, recuerden la saga, Bella no es lo que digamos la más inteligente de todas...  
_  
¡TODAVIA TE ESCUCHO!.

_¡YA! -_-_

**(Silencio y risitas tontas de Alice y Rosalie)**

_:) Bueno chicas, y chico! jejeje cuídense y los veré en el siguiente capítulo, Bella me las va a pagar....  
_  
NOOOO, PUEDO HACER UN MEJOR SKETCH, LO JURO YOOO...

_Las quiero!, besos y buena vibra!._

**CORTE.**

* * *

Grax chicas!, Agradecimientos especiales a todos ustedes:

**NOVIEMBRE DULCE, MEL ANA 93, M. SWEET CULLEN, LOWRENSE, NOE Y SUS SARAES!, ERICASTELO, KOTE CULLEN, FERNANDA CULLEN DE PATTINSON, LITTLE HIITACHI, ADY!, DAYAA BLACK, NAOBI CHAN, ABNER VANCASTEL, MEGAMOLPE! (UNA GRAN DISCULPA :S), KARITO CULLEN MASEN, KLAUDIA T!, NON BLONDES, NELLY GRINT, DIEGO! (MUERO MUERO MUERO), IXTAB-CHAN, NATY!, LOKA XTV, PUCKICHIK, STHEPHANIE 09, ANGELITA DEL MAL, LA ABUELA, MINI-ALICE DP, YEKILANDIA, TEFIS, CONITHA, AIIRAM, CULLENS NICKY, DANY!, DARK SHINDA.**

El siguiente Cap, esta ya en proceso, y seguro que lo publico la siguiente semana!, espero disfrutaran mucho este!

Beshos!


	9. Love is a bitch

_Alo!, perdonen la tardanza!_

_Pero el capitulo es enorme, el mas largo que he escrito para esta historia, asi que jejejeje, espero me perdonen!  
_

_Solo, disfruten el cap! _

**DEDICADO A TODAS USTEDES, POR DAR TANTOS REVIEWS, SU COMPRENSIÓN Y SU PACIENCIA, SOY DEMASIADO FELIZ!.**

* * *

**LOVE IS A BITCH.**

Nos habíamos quedado solos.

Hora de la verdad.

- Esto te gusta tan poco como a mí - dijo con voz seca pero aterciopelada por descontado, alce la mirada inquieta y me encontré con sus ojos clavados en mí, como punzantes puñales, como si algo apestara, su mirada ardía con un algo que no podía identificar, pero no era nada agradable, estaba furioso pero no entendía la razón.

A pesar de eso, note algo que no había notado en toda la noche, durante nuestro encuentro privado, o ahora que sabía quién era en presencia de nuestra familia; poseía unas hermosas esmeraldas por iris, su verde era tan profundo que helaba el alma con pasión y con terror, era totalmente transparente como yo había dicho más temprano, su mirada ardía con un sentimiento, que para nada era amistoso.

- ¿Cómo? - pregunte sin entender su mirada, y tratando de ocultar mis pensamientos.

Porque, sus ojos me aterraban por una simple razón.

Eran tan transparentes como los míos.

Y no podía encontrar en su mirada algo agradable.

- Iré en tu auto solo porque Alice te salto encima - explico con un gruñido suave, casi un ronroneo, se inclino sobre la ventana que ocultaba a su hermana, podía escuchar sus placidos ronquidos, e imaginaba que se escucharían hasta el fin de la carretera.

Sin embargo, pude notar que a Edward el sonido no le incomodaba, ni mucho menos, su dura mirada se había suavizado y diluido al contemplar a través del cristal a la pequeña duende abrazándose a sí misma.

Y recordé lo que había dicho en la alcantarilla, antes de decirnos el "adiós definitivo"...

"Esa pequeña traviesa es lo que más amo en este mundo, haría cualquier cosa para protegerla" el corazón me dio un salto, esa pequeña traviesa era Alice!, Alice mi amiga, Alice su hermana!.

Ok, alto aquí, no regresare al trauma recién superado de digerir que me revolqué con el hermano mayor de Alice.

Ahora tenía un nuevo trauma en el cual pensar.

Alice era la razón de que Edward se hubiera comportado de esa manera más temprano.

Por lo tanto, gracias a Alice no había sido abandonada ebria, desnuda y perseguida; gracias a Alice él me había cuidado y llevado segura hasta una alcantarilla-salida-a-la-civilización, gracias a Alice tenía un nuevo suéter...

Y lo más importante, gracias a Alice, ¡seguía siendo virgen!.

Comenzaba a dudar de la lealtad de Alice como una de mis mejores amigas...

- ¿Cargas con un botiquín?, te limpiare la herida y te vendare la muñeca - se dio la vuelta y su mirada volvió a convertirse en hierro fundiéndose, apretó la mandíbula y me recorrió con la mirada.

Esto estaba comenzando a enojarme.

- Esta en la guantera - respondí controlando el tono de voz; sin decir una palabra dio vuelta para entrar al auto, los ronquidos de Alice subieron un par de decibeles, haciéndome pensar si no tenía una lata de cerveza prensada atorada en la garganta.

Se dio la vuelta abrió el auto y entro para sacar el botiquín, después cerró la puerta, apagando un poco los ronquidos de Alice, solo un poco, parecía una sierra eléctrica.

Pero de hecho los ronquidos de Alice eran uno de mis menores problemas, este tipo, hermano suyo, estaba comenzando a exasperarme de una manera que creía poco posible, su humor era cambiante, se mostraba tranquilo a veces, furioso las otras, afectuoso solo con Alice, nervioso, furioso de nuevo, incomodo, acomedido, era como una licuadora emocional, y yo no podía seguirle el paso en eso, por lo menos no ahora, tenía sueño.

Camino tan tieso como un robot de regreso, aunque parecía más un bebe que se había hecho en el pañal y su mamá no le prestaba la más mínima atención, me mordí el labio para no reírme y él se planto a unos pasos frente a mí.

Yo me erguí orgullosamente levantando la barbilla, su mirada, de nuevo se suavizo, mientras me recorría.

Ahí estaba la mirada lujuriosa que había esperado, desde que me di cuenta que era el mismísimo Lobo degenerado que no viola ni a una mosca.

De hecho esperaba que no violara a una mosca, o cualquier otro animal.

Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado hace un rato, me sentí molesta, primero me hablaba como si fuera una asesina, y ahora me desnudaba mentalmente,... ¿y a este bipolar que le pasa?.

Haciendo muestra digna de su bipolaridad, volvió a apretar la mandíbula mientras sus ojos se oscurecían; y abrió el botiquín sin dejar de mirarme, no lograba entender como sus ojos transparentes podían cambiar tan drásticamente de intensidad.

Otra vez haciendo muestra de bipolaridad, me sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa increíblemente hermosa, sus ojos estaban tranquilas, transmitiéndome esa tranquilidad, se acerco más a mí y después saco una gasa de su empaque para humedecerla con el desinfectante, trague sonoramente.

Debo mencionar que a pesar de ser propensa a los accidentes, lo que más odiaba eran las curaciones, o las jeringas, o curaciones que involucraran jeringas... al final, odiaba ser propensa a los accidentes.

En el más incomodo y enfadoso silencio, me evaluó con la mirada, ahora sus ojos estaban completamente concentrados, y estiro la mano vacilante para colocarla en mi barbilla, su piel era suave, como yo había memorizado, sus dedos estaban fríos pero resultaba agradable tenerlo tan cerca.

Esa sonrisa que no tenía como definirla aun, se hizo más ancha y con suma delicadeza y ternura aparto el cabello de mi rostro mientras me obligaba a alzar la cabeza, al paso de su roce mi piel hormigueaba con el sabor del recuerdo, demandando un poco más; exhalo suavemente y su halito tibio me golpeo el olfato, olía a menta mezclado con algún tipo de licor, pero era realmente agradable.

No pude evitar suspirar, me golpee mentalmente por demostrarle que me agradaba tenerlo cerca, pero el sonrió aun más y suspiro también, para después inspirar profundamente y sonreír, si, aun más.

- Va a arder un poco - me ronroneo suavemente sin atisbo de la ira e incomodidad que me había demostrado antes, a pesar de eso, no pude evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y morder mi labio inferior con angustia cuando vi la gasa húmeda acercarse a mi rostro.

Cerré los ojos al sentir el ardor del desinfectante sobre mi frente, no pude evitar torcer el gesto y soltar un gemido de dolor.

- Tranquila, es solo un raspón - dijo con voz calmada.

- Claro, como tú no lo sientes - dije mal encarada y sin abrir los ojos, si, me volvía medio malhumorada cuando algo me dolía.

Exhalo sonoramente y su delicado tacto se hizo más rudo.

- Te va a doler más la muñeca cuando te la vende así que vete preparando - me sonó bastante amenazador, sentí como mi estomago se hacía más pesado; soy una cobarde y lo acepto abiertamente.

Por lo menos en mis pensamientos.

- Listo, pequeña cobarde - dijo alejándose de mí, abrí los ojos y vi que retrocedía hacía el auto, donde había dejado el botiquín abierto - solo cubriré con una gasa, para que no se infecte, tú debes limpiarla y cubrirla hasta que sane, es muy superficial, no te quedara cicatriz - su tono era bastante profesional, lo cual me hizo sentir bastante segura, estaba tomando esto en serio - por si te preocupa cuidar tu rostro por tu trabajo - agrego gruñendo con sorna.

Ok, ¿que había querido decir con eso?, mi trabajo había sido de Guía de museo, pero eso había sonado como si yo fuera... prostituta.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - solté sorprendida, pero sabía perfectamente que había querido decir... Hijo de...

- Muéstramela - exigió Edward en tono más amable, pero aun así no ocultaba la sorna en su voz, pretendía ser amable, pero yo sabía que solo era pretender.

- ¿Disculpa? - solté sorprendida, ¿muéstramela?, ¿en frente de todos?, ¿no fue suficiente con lo del lago?.

- La muñeca, muéstramela - aclaro, cuando yo me quede completamente tiesa, "mal pensada".

Pero no era para menos o sí?.

A regañadientes levante la mano titubeante, esperando que me la arrancara de un jalón, o que me hiciera una llave para hacerme llorar, probablemente lo luchador venía de familia.

Pero, ¡carajo!, era tan malditamente bipolar que al contrario de lo que esperaba la tomo aun más delicado que con el raspón.

Sus dedos seguían fríos y el sentirlos sobre mi hirviente muñeca me agrado, además su tacto era tan delicado y tierno que me reconforto mucho más.

Esperanzada de haber malinterpretado su bipolaridad alce la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos, pero él no me miraba, estaba concentrado totalmente en mi muñeca.

La palpo evaluando el daño, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible, sin embargo, me dolía y no podía ocultarlo pues daba algunos saltitos cuando no podía controlarme.

Comenzó a palpar hacía arriba de mi brazo, tratando de llegar hasta el codo, pero el suéter, su suéter, estorbaba.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y me miro evaluadoramente, no pase desapercibida la nota de lujuria en su mirada.

- El suéter no me permite evaluar si el daño es de ligamento o solo de musculo – dijo como no queriendo la cosa, y extrañamente, al mismo tiempo frunció el ceño y sonrió seductoramente.

Momento… ¿me estaba pidiendo que me quitara el suéter?.

Bueno, si no era así, estaba a punto de pasar el mayor oso de mi vida.

Aunque probablemente sería difícil superar los osos ya hechos en la noche.

Retrocedí un paso y me lleve las manos a la parte baja del suéter, note que mi muñeca reclamaba aquel movimiento, y que el codo me molestaba, fruncí el entrecejo y el raspón me ardió.

Sin embargo, por la mirada expectante de Edward, no podría quedarme así.

Levante lentamente el suéter hasta la parte baja de mis senos, no era intencionada la lentitud, el brazo lastimado me obligaba a no hacer movimientos bruscos, sin embargo, cuando pare en los senos fue deliberadamente intencionado, ya que la playera que llevaba debajo era sumamente corta, y si, solo había usado un delgado brasierre, así que probablemente era todo un espectáculo.

Bueno, no probablemente por la mirada ardiente que Edward posaba en mi… cintura.

Alce más los brazos, repasando en mi cabeza por segunda vez en la noche el sexy movimiento estilo comercial de Pantene; y entonces sentí un tirón en el codo, deje caer el suéter y me queje, él, en menos de lo que creía posible estaba parado a unos centímetros.

- ¿Qué te duele? – pregunto con preocupación, alce la mirada y me encontré con los ojos más preocupados y tiernos de la faz de la tierra.

- El codo – dije llevándome una mano hacía el estúpido codo, que había evitado mi sutil coqueteo.

- Es de ligamento entonces – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos ligeramente turbados – te ayudare a quitarte Tu suéter – remarco la palabra Tu, así que supuse que ahora me pertenecía y el de buena gana lo aceptaba.

Asentí, siendo consciente que si hablaba sonaría como si hubiera inhalado helio, delgado y chillón.

Repetí el movimiento lento de quitarme el suéter y volví a llegar hasta los senos, el tomo el suéter rozándome los dedos y parte del abdomen y delicadamente lo jalo hacía arriba.

Sentí una energía especialmente lujuriosa corriendo entre nuestros cuerpos.

¿Para qué me había quitado el suéter?.

Por el modo en que yo lo percibía, la curación podría pasar a segundo o tercer término, algo más importante y delicioso nos llamaba desde lo más profundo de nuestro ser.

Y a lo lejos, escuche la carcajada risueña de Rosalie, devolviéndome al aquí y ahora… y también a él.

Se puso el suéter entre las piernas (Oh mi dios!, entre las piernas, como desearía ser ese suéter) y volvió a palpar evaluadoramente mi antebrazo, dolía, pero estaba más concentrada en la ubicación del suéter.

- Definitivamente es el ligamento, tendré que vendarte hasta el codo – dijo con la voz de nuevo concentrada, me sentí frustrada como una abeja que no había conseguido ensartar su aguijón en un trasero descubierto, el momento se había perdido totalmente.

Retrocedió caminando con garbo hasta el botiquín y me enfrento con un par de vendas en las manos.

- Tal vez duela un poco – dijo apenado, me limite a asentir de nuevo, evitando la aterradora voz de helio.

Comenzó acariciando y masajeando levemente el codo, las piernas me empezaron a fallar, tenerlo cerca era casi como tener un tarro de miel para un oso, se estaba convirtiendo en una droga.

Fue enredando con suma delicadeza mi antebrazo en vendas, mientras comenzaba a sentir el confort de su masaje.

Y si, el masaje me parecía increíblemente erótico, a pesar de que era esencialmente medico.

Sin embargo dolía y para mi bochorno un gemido salió de mis labios, que inmediatamente Edward malinterpreto.

Se alejo un poco dejando caer lo que sobraba de venda, mirándome con recelo.

- Supuse que estarías acostumbrada a ese contacto – bien podría referirse a mi irremediable atracción imantada hacía los accidentes, sin embargo, la renovada sorna en su voz me indico que no era a lo que se refería con el comentario – deberías tener más control – me recrimino señalándome la boca, inmediatamente entendí que se refería al gemido, y también que se refería a que debería de estar acostumbrada al… roce.

Fruncí el ceño dispuesta a exigirle una disculpa y una explicación, pero fui interrumpida.

- ¡Hey, Bella!, ¿ya tienes el botiquín? - pregunto Jasper acercándose a nosotros con un bote en la mano y Rosalie y Emmett siguiéndolo.

- Ya le cure el raspón, y lo hago con la muñeca - dijo el idiota de Cullen volviendo a su tono amable, pero totalmente falso, hijo de...

Jasper le sonrió y se apresuro a llegar a su lado, cuando llego con una mano golpeo su hombro ligeramente y con la otra le estrello el bote en el estomago, parecía un jugador de americano demandando que lo dejaran lanzar.

- No te preocupes, yo lo hare, tu puedes llenar el tanque - Jasper me sonrió con su encanto militar único, y yo agradecida de que me liberara de la tortura de contemplar el estúpidamente hermoso rostro del enfermero mientras me torturaba enredando mi muñeca en vendas, le sonreí de vuelta.

- Yo soy el experto aquí, ¿porque no llenas el tanque tú? - pregunto Edward devolviéndole el bote con la misma acción masculinamente testosteronica y futbolera que me hizo sonreír de lado y alzar la ceja.

"Ahora que se joda, si cree que vas a preferirlo a él, está muy equivocado" dijeron al unisonó mi mini bella buena y la mala.

Y ninguna se creía lo que había dicho.

- Yo lleno el tanque - dijo Emmett acercándose, quitándoles el bote de un jalón y mirándolos ceñudo, como si él fuera el quarterback y pidiera el balón - Rosalie, controla a tu hermano, y tu Edward contrólate también - los regaño, ¡eso es todo Emmett!, sin decir más se dio la vuelta y camino hacía mi tanque de gasolina - y necesito una mano - agrego en un grito algo molesto.

- Jasper, le dijiste a Emmett que lo ayudarías - dijo Rosalie con el entrecejo fruncido mirándonos a los tres extrañada, Jasper pareció incomodo y después molesto.

- Pero le dije a Bella que le vendaría la muñeca - respondió mirándola como diciendo "te someteré con la técnica militar más terrible si sigues metiendo tu narizota"

- ¡Oh!, no te preocupes, Bella estará bien, suele lastimarse seguido - dijo Rosalie sonriendo con cara de "lárgate o te hago mal de ojo".

Jasper me miro como disculpándose, "no te atrevas a irte, no te atrevas a irte", me sonrió y alzo los hombros con desgano; se dio vuelta y siguió el camino de Emmett "¿que nadie va hacer caso a mis pensamientos hoy?".

- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Rosalie a Edward con tono amigable, como si yo no estuviera parada a su lado… extraño…

- El hueso está bien, es el ligamento una venda será suficiente – se limito a responder Edward, pero sonaba más amigable con ella que con cualquiera en toda la noche, lo cual, obviamente no me agrado en lo más mínimo, alce la mirada y sonreía, pero esa sonrisa no iba hacía mi, iba hacía... Rosalie.

- Te lo dije Bella, es solo una magulladura – comento amigablemente Rosalie, ¿cuando carajos me lo había dicho?.

Gire para decirle que se estaba volviendo loca, o que de nuevo había tenido una "proyección astral", pero no me prestaba la más mínima atención, sonreía como estúpida… mirando a Edward.

Ok, ya entendía, ¡ellos también estaban coqueteando!.

¡Maldita sea!, este tipo no tiene respeto por sus calenturas pasadas, ¡ni siquiera por una que no tenía ni medio día!.

- Esto te va a doler un poco, continuare - su voz sonaba bastante dulce, alce la mirada, de nuevo no me miraba a mí, ¡Hijo de puta!.

Y esa maldición fue porque era un desgraciado cretino olvidadizo sin vergüenza y porque sin previo aviso había tomado mi muñeca con rudeza para vendarla, no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor, y Edward inmediatamente me miro.

- Te dije que te iba a doler - me recordó con el ceño fruncido.

- Deberías estar acostumbrada - dijo Rosalie.

¡Cállense!, comploteadores, sucios, pecaminosos, sin respeto a las calenturas pasadas.

Pero, no podía culpar a Rosalie, después de todo ella no sabía de mi calentamiento previo con Edward.

Al que podía culpar de muchas cosas era al idiota que tenía en frente, torturándome con la venda.

- Rose... - solté un poco bajo, para no hacer mi voz de helio a causa del dolor, podría tomar algún analgésico, pero me quedaría dormida en un instante y ¿quien manejaría? Ya era suficiente que el idiota de Cullen me hubiera puesto las manos encima, y un poco más que las manos, no dejaría que tocara mi auto con ninguna parte de su cuerpo, salvo su suculento traserito sobre mi asiento de copiloto… - Rose... - ella se acerco a mí, me acerque a su oído estirando la mano para alejar un poco al enfermerillo, y susurre - me enseñarías como hacer mal de ojo? - Cullen se merecía un buen mal de ojo.

- ¡Vamos, Bella!, no seas tan bebe, Edward solo trata de ayudarte con la muñeca - soltó Rosalie con una risita, haciéndome estremecer de furia.

Me preguntaba si en Wikipedía vendría como hacer mal de ojo, Rosalie, tanto o más que yo, había caído en los encantos del maldito enfermero.

Termino de vendarme la muñeca y yo moví los dedos para comprobar que la había apretado y quejarme como bebe, solo para demostrar que no era el maldito experto que decía ser.

Pero no la había apretado, carajo, lo había hecho bien.

Berrinche de bebe, descartado.

- Si tomas una pastilla de estas el dolor bajara, y mañana podrás ponerte un ungüento y tomar otra pastilla - dijo Cullen mostrándome la cartera de analgésicos, yo no pude evitar dirigirle una mala cara y darme la vuelta para dirigirme hacía mi hermano.

- Lo siento Edward, cuando esta adolorida suele no tener buen humor - dijo Rosalie sonando bastante tonta, conocía su tono, ese que usaba para coquetear con los chicos y hacerse pasar por la chica relajada y alegre, bueno si era relajada y alegre, pero... que no se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba mirando a Edward?, como él me miraba a mi?, pensé que a ella no la habían tirado de bebe como a Emmett, aunque, compartir útero supongo que la dejaría con poco espacio para que sus neuronas se desarrollaran a la perfección.

- Déjalo Rosalie, el caerá en tus redes y hay mucha naturaleza para que puedan estar a gusto - solté sin pensarlo.

Me gire, para comprobar que Rosalie seguramente estaba a punto de echarme mal de ojo, y ella no lo había aprendido de Wikipedía; y que seguramente a Edward le había dado un infarto, aunque eso extrañamente no me molestaba.

Sin embargo ambos reían sin prestarme la más mínima atención.

Pude escuchar una risita coqueta de Rosalie mientras decía "...no todas somos tan enfadosas...", vaya amiga, gracias por el apoyo... así que seguían en su estúpido coqueteo… me preguntaba si Edward usaría el mismo estúpido pretexto de su hermanita con Rosalie al momento de la acción.

No sabía que era peor, si saber que Rosalie estaba coqueteando con Edward el hermano de Alice, o bien saber que yo había pasado a un nivel más allá del coqueteo con él.

Lo que sabía que estaba realmente mal era que ambas cosas estaban sucediendo esta noche.

¿Porque los hombres no pueden controlar su pene cuando se trata de chicas?.

- ¡Hey Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – pregunto Jasper acercándose, yo simplemente asentí, me sentía incapaz de contener el gruñido que se estaba formando en mi garganta.

Delicadamente me ofreció su brazo para caminar alejándonos de mi auto, gustosa lo tome, sabiendo perfectamente que Edward y Rosalie nos miraban, incluso moví un poco más las caderas al caminar, como diciéndole a Edward "mira lo que te perdiste".

- Tu y Edward parecían molestos, ¿acaso te hizo algo? – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, sonriéndome apaciblemente.

"Nacer" dijo la mini bella mala riendo, yo reprimí una risa.

Me gire para darle una respuesta menos malvada, estaba a centímetros de mi, su aroma a Hugo Boss era muy agradable, sin embargo, mi subconsciente me traiciono comparándolo con el de Edward.

No le llegaba ni a los talones.

Había escuchado de los perfumes de feromonas, que te meten la excitación y la atracción por el olfato.

A lo mejor si le obsequiaba un perfume de feromonas a Jasper me excitaría tanto como Edward.

Que quede claro que nunca pensé que Jasper no me excitara.

- No me agrada para nada – ¡mentira vil mentira!, gritaba una tercera voz en mi interior, una que al parecer se asemejaba mucho a la mía, ¿eso significaba algo importante?.

Probablemente que estaba volviendo más esquizofrénica, ya no solo eran dos voces, sino tres.

En todo caso, a mi respuesta había logrado impregnarle un poco de la frustración y enojo que sentía gracias al enfermerillo de pene inquieto.

- ¿Y porque tanto odio hacía él?, apenas lo conoces - dijo extrañado soltándome y mirándome a los ojos, me di cuenta de un minúsculo detalle.

Este chico no dejaba de sonreír nunca, y me parecía tan linda su sonrisa, cautivaba demasiado.

Pero, también repare en su pregunta,... "apenas lo conoces", carajo!, si, pero me había restregado desnuda contra él, eso era más de un "Hola me llamo Bella, escribo pornografía y me gusta el helado", así que me daba el derecho de odiarlo, ¿no?.

En todo caso, no le podía explicar esto a Jasper.

- Solo, no sé, tu sabes, Alice, Rosalie y yo somos como hermanas, ella me ha contado de lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser ese tipo, así que supongo que le tengo mala fe - dije, y eso no era del todo mentira, Jasper frunció el entrecejo, pero esa sonrisita nunca desapareció.

- Me imagino que deben pensar de mi Alice y tú - su sonrisa se desdibujo por un momento mientras me miraba esperando una respuesta.

"De hecho, sino fueras tan sexy ya te hubiera perdido en la carretera".

- Para nada, conocemos a Rose y sabemos que tiende a exagerar, en cambio Edward… - deje la frase inconclusa, incapaz de seguir con la mentira...

Pero, era valido no?, no puedes decirle al chico con el que coqueteas que es un controlador paranoico o sí?.

- Me tranquiliza saberlo, Edward no me desagrada, creo que es un buen chico - dijo sonriendo y mirándolos, seguían riendo como tontos, yo fruncí el entrecejo y el instinto "Hermano feo" se apodero de la expresión de Jasper.

- Están coqueteando - solté sin pensarlo, estaba enojada, pero no quería meter en problemas a Rosalie... aunque, no estaría mal como jugarreta de venganza por ayudar a que Edward viniera en mi auto no?.

- Al parecer - me miro extrañado, en ese momento me percate que la expresión de "Hermano feo" no solo se limitaba a los hermanos, también a las mujeres celosas que acababan de ser reemplazadas, ok, yo no estaba celosa… ¿celos, yo?, es más fácil que…

Olvidémoslo…

Me quede callada, que podía decir para desviarlo de la idea correcta de que me molestaba que coquetearan?.

Bueno, decir, no podría decir mucho, pero hacer, podría, besarlo.

- Sabes Bella, se que te sonara muy extraño esto, pero, bueno, me agradas y creo que puedo decírtelo - me congele y me enderece automáticamente.

Vaya que los hombres de hoy en día no tienen ni pizca de paciencia.

Tal vez yo era un hombre en mi interior.

Esperaba que a lo menos tuviera condones, y si era así, pues... esperaba al menos que no fuera en medio de la naturaleza otra vez, pensando claramente las cosas, podría traer un insecto encima y yo aun no me habría dado cuenta.

Además, no quería sonar aburrida, pero, carajo!, que es mejor que una cama para acostarse?, digo, esa es su función no?.

Aunque en realidad, algunos otros lugares no sonaban nada mal, mi auto era muy cómodo.

- Veras, sé que es demasiado alocado, pero sé que si le digo a Rosalie seguro me mata - dijo volviéndose a rascar la cabeza con sensualidad, yo hubiera gritado de emoción si no hubiera dicho lo que dijo.

¡¿Como que si le dice a Rosalie?!, ¡carajo!, ¡como es que hay personas tan enfermas!.

Carajo, la palabra incesto llego tan fuerte a mi cabeza que casi me caí del golpe.

- Veras, esto es seguramente de lo más loco que he dicho pero... - "no me convencerás de hacer un trió con tu hermana, no me convencerás de hacer un trió con tu hermana" - sabes, tu amiga Alice, me pareció una chica muy linda, aun bajo los efectos del alcohol, y sé que es estúpido decirlo, pero, cuando este sobria me gustaría conocerla más a fondo, podrías echarme una mano?, tú me entiendes no? -.

Ok, no habíamos pasado ya la etapa de la ley de Bella, digo, la de Murphy?, quiero decir, carajo, entonces prefería desvirginar a Alice que a mí?.

De acuerdo, mi orgullo estaba bastante herido.

- Seguro, no te preocupes - dije sonriendo forzadamente, el me abrazo, y lo único que quería, ahora sí, era largarme de este maldito lugar - tengo frio, creo que… tengo… - hable como tonta, no podía idear una buena excusa para alejarme de él y evadir mis instintos asesinos, así que solo señale el auto.

- Claro, yo iré a asegurarme que Rosalie no coquetee más con Edward, el me agrada, pero no confió tanto en Rosalie, tú me entiendes no? - dijo sonriéndome mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Malditos ademanes sexys, ahora, esperaba que violara a Alice en mi auto.

...

De acuerdo, me retracto de ese pensamiento, prefería que me lo hiciera a mí.

Camine rápidamente hacía Emmett que estaba inclinado sobre el auto, colocando el tapón del contenedor de gasolina.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - yo sonreí de medio lado y me puse las manos en el pecho.

- No tienes una idea, verte inclinado de esa manera me ha excitado tanto que casi no puedo controlarme en estos momentos, como envidio ese tapón - bromee sobreactuando totalmente.

- Apuesto que si estuviera un poco más inclinado y llevara uno de esos uniformes calientes que llevan en algunas gasolineras las chicas, yo mismo me hubiera comido a besos - dijo abanicándose sobre actuadamente, yo me eche a reír y el se acerco a mi riendo.

- Eres un tonto - dije golpeando su musculoso pecho.

- No lo niego, pero soy un tonto al que amas - dijo abrazándome.

- De eso no cabe duda - dije abrazándome a él, siempre me había transmitido un calor ominoso y juguetón, adictivo totalmente.

Me estrecho más en sus enormes brazos y me sentí un poco claustrofóbica, se inclino un poco para depositar un ligero beso en mi coronilla y aspirar mi cabello.

- Me encantara estar en la misma ciudad que tu, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, Bella - dijo con un tono tan dulce que sentí que mis rodillas se hacían gelatina.

- Yo también te he extrañado - lo apreté más contra mí, tratando de absorber su tranquilidad, que tanto necesitaba.

Y entonces me di cuenta de un minúsculo detalle que haría que Emmett gritara blasfemias al cielo, mientras me esposaba al poste de la cabecera de mi cama (sin afán sexual alguno), no estaríamos en la misma ciudad, me iría en un par de semanas a vivir alocadamente la vida junto a Rosalie y Alice.

¡Perfecto!, Emmett no sería el único que daría el grito en el cielo, ya quería ver como Edward y Jasper lograban esposarnos a las tres a la cabecera de mi cama (no sé si con afán sexual, aunque podría ser no?) (Solo, incesto no por favor!).

Entonces, ¿quería ser esposada justo al llegar a casa o esperaría a que Emmett se diera cuenta que no estaba en la ciudad?.

- Va a ser genial – le respondí sintiéndome una tramposa, volvió a besarme la coronilla y se separo de mí para besarme la frente, a un lado de la gasa.

- Si te queda cicatriz, me ocupare de tu amiguita - dijo con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa - aunque, Bella, que lindas amigas tienes, Rosalie tiene un cuerpo que me da calor, y podría jurar que Alice es toda una chica, no me molestaría conocerla más a fondo, tú me entiendes no?, gustoso les daría un castigo por no cuidarte…- ¡CARAJO!.

Primero, que maldita fijación tenían los estúpidos hombres ojo alegre con la estúpida frase ¿tu me entiendes?, pues claro que entiendo, ¡no soy estúpida!.

Segundo, ¿que tenía Alice que no tuviera yo?, solo podía pensar en una diferencia notoria entre nosotras, ella estaba babeando mi asiento trasero y sudando alcohol, mientras que yo era asfixiada por un oso risueño.

Tercero, comenzaba a pensar que habría sido mucho mejor seguir tomando hasta perder la conciencia de mis acciones, ebria tal vez hubiera ligado más esta noche. ¡Carajo!, era la primera vez que me sentía tan celosa de Alice.

Cuarto, tenía que informar a las revistas del corazón y esas que incluían concejos para la vida amorosa, que los hombres de hoy habían cambiado el estereotipo de lo que buscan en una mujer.

En resumen: Ellos las prefieren ebrias.

Quinto, odio mi maldita suerte.

- Vámonos de una vez, quiero dormir - dije besando la mejilla de mi hermanito de pene inquieto, al igual que sus acompañantes solo quería olvidar que por el momento, yo no entraba en el estereotipo actual de una mujer, eso se podría arreglar fácilmente entrado a mi cava personal.

Lo que hacemos hoy en día para ligar…

- ¡Hora de irnos!, chicos suban al auto, ahora los alcanzo - dijo gritándoles sobre el toldo yo tome su mano y la apreté con cariño.

Escuche como comenzaban a alejarse y Emmett se volvió a girar hacía mi.

- Te veré en tu casa, y tal vez mañana o el domingo podríamos tomar un café, que te parece? - pregunto sonriéndome.

- Perfecto, quiero contarte algunas cosas - así que daría el grito en el cielo mañana o el domingo, en ese tiempo podría conseguirme unos tapones para oídos, y tal vez un gas pimienta... y claro, incluso le quitaría la cabecera a mi cama, o bien, escondería las esposas que seguro Emmett tenía.

- Perfecto, te sigo en el Jeep - dijo dándome otro beso en la mejilla, se acerco a mi oído y en un susurro con tono molesto dijo - si Cullen quiere sobrepasarse, solo golpéalo en la cara, yo me ocupare del resto -

Me quede completamente tiesa.

Claro que se había dado cuenta.

Emmett podía ser muy distraído a veces, pero en cuanto a ligues, coqueteos, chicas desnudas, chicas con poca ropa, fetiches sexuales, sexo en general y motores de autos era bastante perceptivo y también bastante letrado en ese ámbito.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, por cierto, lindo auto Emmett - dije sonriéndole incomoda, tratando de cambiar de tema, de borrar la imagen de Edward siendo masacrado por Emmett, aunque de hecho, su auto era lindo era como la versión automotriz de Emmett.

Imagine a Emmett como un Monster truck y a Edward como un triciclo para principiantes.

- Me lo regalo Papá - dijo levantando los hombros, yo asentí y sin decir nada, para no ponerme a llorar me di vuelta para volver a la puerta del piloto.

En el camino me cruce con Edward pero ni siquiera alce la mirada, continúe mi camino tratando de sacar a patadas su dulce aroma de mis sentidos.

Entre al auto y di un portazo con frustración, exhale sonoramente y me gire para ver a Alice completamente dormida, y era tarea imposible ignorar su presencia, sus ronquidos seguían rugiendo en el pequeño espacio del auto.

Me pase al asiento trasero para acomodar a la sierra eléctrica ultimo modelo "Alice"; mientras hacía una pequeña montaña de ropa para recargarla, la suave y amenazadora voz de Emmett llego a mis oídos.

- ... te lo advierto... ella es muy importante para mi... si, tu hermana está dormida... ten cuidado con lo que haces... te vi mirándola… ten cuidado con lo que haces... nos veremos haya… llámame si necesita algo… - capte pequeñas porciones de la conversación de el monster truck y el triciclo, nunca pude escuchar la voz de Edward pero la voz de Emmett sonaba bastante amenazadora.

¡Bien hermanito!.

Y esa fue una de mis lecciones de la noche.

Siempre que te revuelques con un desconocido, ten a la mano un musculoso, amenazante y sobre protector hermano mayor para hacer que tu ligador empedernido se haga en los pantalones.

Hice como que no había escuchado entrar al auto a Edward, y seguí con mi tarea de acomodar a Alice.

Cuando tuve lista la montaña de ropa enderece a Alice y la recargue contra la montaña, para después colocarle el cinturón de seguridad, le quite el cabello de la cara y me asegure de colocarle a lado uno de los cestos de ropa por si sentía las ganas de bautizar mi hermosa tapicería.

Me gire para encontrarme con la mirada de Edward fijamente posada en mis acciones, no prestaba la más mínima atención a su hermana solo me miraba a mí.

Esperaba que después de lo que Emmett le había dicho este me miraría molesto o asustado, pero me miraba de una manera extraña, sus transparentes ojos me decían que no estaba molesto, tampoco intimidado, estaba... decaído... agradecido... algo más no lograba captar en esas hermosas esmeraldas.... añoranza?.

Incomoda ante la perplejidad de su mirada, me erguí para pasarme al asiento delantero, claro, soy una idiota, ¿como iba a erguirme en un auto que apenas mide de alto un metro 20 de alto? pues obviamente lo hice, y claro, me di un tremendo golpe con el techo del auto.

Edward estiro las manos hacía mi con cara de "que tremendo golpezote se acaba de dar" yo solo me queje en silencio y haciendo caso omiso del perpetuo coqueto me pase al asiento delantero.

En el más absoluto silencio...

Miento... con el más estruendoso y molesto sonido de sierra eléctrica último modelo "Alice" de fondo, arranque el auto.

De regreso al mundo real.

Comencé a acelerar por la carretera desierta e iluminada por esporádicos faros y la luz de la luna menguante, llegue rápidamente al cartel de kilometro 30 que había visto hacía más de dos horas, o eso calculaba yo.

A decir verdad conducir no estaba siendo como una día de campo en el bosque de la bruja de la casa de los dulces, la muñeca a pesar de estar vendada y mucho mejor aun me dolía, y yo no era de esas personas que manejan con una sola mano, además meter las velocidades me estaba costando más trabajo del que había calculado.

Pero, me tragaría todo el dolor si era necesario, Edward no iba a manejar mi auto.

El silencio armonizado por los ronquidos de Alice inundo inmediatamente el ambiente, dándome una tranquilidad superflua por unos minutos; estaba decidida a no dirigirle la palabra de nuevo a este espécimen de combinación entre cucaracha y humano.

Aceleraba más y más, iba a 170 km/h antes de lo que planeaba y tratando de cumplir mi propósito de no hablar con aberraciones de la naturaleza, comencé mi propia maniobra de distraerme.

…

Bien... no tengo un plan para distraerme... creo que había excedido mi dotación de creatividad con todo lo que había sucedido hoy; y lo peor, no podía reciclar ningún plan anterior, porque no los recordaba.

Ok, me limitare a dejar de pensar en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el día de hoy y quedarme callada.

Así que…

"Un Elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía se fue a llamar a otro elefante..."

Baje la ventana de mi lado para dejar entrar el frio aire de la noche que me ayudaría aun más a distraerme...

"Dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante..."

- No, no no, el color rosa coral no se puede combinar con el amarillo fosforescente, es una combinación vulgar... si... quiero puré de papa - Alice había comenzado con sus delirios alcohólicos, genial, en un rato se despertaría para vomitar todo el alcohol y parte de su hígado insano, así que tenía menos tiempo para llegar a casa...

Afortunadamente ya podía vislumbrar la claridad de la ciudad, nos acercábamos rápidamente, lo cual me convenía, le convenía a las vestiduras del auto, y al universo indescifrable.

No me pregunten el porqué.

"Tres elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante..."

Comencé a tamborilear los dedos en el volante al ritmo de la tonada mientras en mi cabeza decía: "Cuatro elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña..."

- No, me haces cosquillas, déjalo ya... jijijiji, si me soplas al odio prometo hacerte ver estrellas... - reduje la velocidad de golpe y mire a Alice por el retrovisor, tenía una cara de pervertida que ni a mí me hubiera salido tan bien.

Y al parecer la experta era yo.

Dio un quejido o más correctamente un gemido, y yo me mordí el labio preocupada.

Edward se giro para mirarla, y pude ver que su semblante no era nada feliz.

¡Hermano feo al acecho!.

- Vamos nene, vamos Jefe zote, hazme tuya... - ¡PERO QUE CARAJO!.

Me frene de golpe y Alice salió disparada hacía adelante, afortunadamente le había puesto el cinturón.

-¿ Pero qué demonios...? - soltó Edward mal humorado, no llevaba el cinturón así que se había estrellado de lleno con la guantera, dándose un gran golpe en el brazo.

Cosa que de hecho me importo un demonio,...

A decir verdad me causo tanta gracia que apenas si pude evitar reírme.

- Oh, sí, Jefe zote, vamos jefezote muéstrame como tratas a tus empleadas... - ¡AH!, carajo, cierto....

¡¿Que carajo hace Alice soñando con el estúpido del jefezote, es decir, el afeminado de Jacob?!

Claro... babea por el igual que yo... igual que yo BABEABA por él...

Bueno, hoy Alice estaba imparable, primero Jasper, el lindo soldadito de plomo, y esperaba que todo él estuviera recubierto de plomo, cual mineral precioso duro, fuerte, imparable... pero claro, aunque así fuera, Alice se había llevado ese metal precioso.

Después Emmett, mi hermoso hermano el cual, tenía un tipo de mujer en específico: Con senos y vagina; y Alice, aunque no del todo sobrada en dones, entraba en esa categoría, así que obviamente, también se lo había llevado...

Y ahora, no conforme con llevarse esos dos premios, quería llevarse también a Jacob!, el morenazo de fuego, ardiente y más afeminado que una crema contra arrugas, de hecho, eso sería más bien el castigo por ser tan aborazada.

Hoy, no me había dejado nada, se había llevado toda la partida... otra vez estaba pensando en que debería estar ebria en estos momentos.

Para coronarse con un Póker de reyes, el único que faltaba en la lista era su hermano... pero el incesto, en mis suposiciones estaba descartado, en este caso, Rosalie era la que seguramente se lo había ganado... y que yo POR SUPUESTO que no tenía interés para NADA en él.

Escuche el pitido de una bocina y gire a mi ventana para encontrarme con un Jasper preocupado en el asiento de copiloto del Jeep de Emmett.

- ¡¿Está todo bien?! - exclamo con la cara algo contraída, sin borrar esa perpetua sonrisa, detrás de él Rosalie y Emmett se estiraban para poder mirar.

- ¡Lo siento, es que Alice nos acaba de sacar un susto! - exclame sonrojándome, gire a ver a Alice de nuevo que se había abrazado a la montañita que le había puesto a un lado... carajo, esperaba que no se imaginara a Jacob junto a ella, sino sería terriblemente aburrido tener que sacarle las manchas a toda la ropa limpia...

De saliva, no piensen otra asquerosidad.

- ¡De acuerdo, tengan cuidado, los seguimos! - exclamo de nuevo mirándome sonriente.

Asentí y sin mirar atrás de nuevo arranque.

¿En que estaba?

Ah, sí,… en que nadie quiere acostarse conmigo...

Tratando de olvidar el estúpido tema... ¿cuantos elefantes llevaba?...

"Seis Elefantes se columpia...ba..nnnnn... o eran cinco?... Cinco elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de ... una... ara...ññññ...asa", esto no está funcionando, solo podía pensar en Alice y Jacob, y Edward y Emmett, era el Menage a trôis más horrendo que había imaginado, aunque esto lo convertía en un Menage a... quatre?... eso traducido sería, trió, o en este caso, cuarteto... y traducido se escuchaba aun peor...

- Estoy bien por si te interesa saberlo - dijo Edward con un tono suave y enojado, yo trate de ignorarlo.

"Muchos elefantes... se columpiaban sobre la tela de una ... araña... eso no tiene sentido, los elefantes no se columpian!..."

- Bien pensado en ponerle el cinturón a Alice - insistió tratando de llamar mi atención.

Y no se la pondría nada fácil.

Los elefantes no se columpian, pero si se columpiaran, un número indefinido de elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña radioactiva con una seda demasiado fuerte para soportarlos... que sigue de la canción?

- Ya vamos a salir de la carretera - comento tras mi silencio.

- Si - me limite a responder, estúpidos modales sureños que me había inculcado Renee.

- ¿Como va la muñeca? - pregunto de nuevo con voz insistente.

- Bien - volví a responder cortante.

- ¿Quieres que prenda el aire acondicionado? - pregunto.

- No - respondí, me limitaría a responder en monosílabos.

-¿Vives muy lejos de aquí? - bueno, que este imbécil no entendía que no quería hablar con él?.

- Algo - ese no era un monosílabo, pero era verdad.

- ¿Que tan lejos? - siguió insistiendo.

- Algo - volví a responder acelerando un poco más.

- ¿Te gusta manejar rápido? - pregunto con tono molesto.

- Si - ese si era un monosílabo.

- ¿Eso no es algo temerario? - estúpido, no me iba a reprender por manejar rápido.

- No - dije acelerando, y bien!, otro monosílabo.

- Emmett podría quedarse muy atrás - comento como no queriendo la cosa, vaya, que idiota, Emmett me enseño a conducir, maneja mucho más rápido que yo.

- No – "lo creo", agregue en mi cabeza para contestarle con otro monosílabo, ¡bien de nuevo!.

Al fin cerro el pico y yo me concentre en la extrema cercanía del fin de la carretera, la ciudad estaba a nada, al fin esta pesadilla iba a terminar.

Solo quince minutos más de monosílabos.

Mientras tanto...

Si seguía pensando en el paradigma de los elefantes y la redes de araña, algo más fallaba en esta canción infantil, si los elefantes le temen a las ratas, porque no le tenían miedo a las arañas?, eran igual o peor de aterradoras, con todas esas patas, todos esos pelos, dios, podían ser asquerosas!.

Me preguntaba si a Edward le darían miedo las arañas, si era así, le pediría a una de las arañas del cuento de los elefantes que le tejiera una red a este idiota, para ver si se atrevía a columpiarse en ella…

¡Hey!, ¡excelente idea!.

"Un Edward se columpiaba aterrorizado sobre la tela de una araña peluda y patona... como veía que esta canción no existía, decidió dejar de columpiarse".

¡Era buena hasta para hacer canciones infantiles!.

Tal vez cambiaría de rubro artístico, en lugar de escribir cuentos eróticos escribirá canciones para niños.

Y mi primera canción sería, "Edward y las arañas".

- ¿Te dan miedo las arañas? - pregunte, no me gustaría verle la cara de tontos a los niños que se harían mis fans.

- No, son solo insectos - dijo extrañado.

- Ok - maldita sea, ¡ni para eso era útil!, tendría que cambiar el nombre de la canción.

- ¿Estas tratando de evadirme? - pregunto con tono zumbante, yo apreté más el volante y pise un poquito el acelerador.

- ¿Acaso eres lector de mentes? - pregunte con sarcasmo.

- Algo, pero tú eres muy transparente,... casi como... - se cayó de golpe, y yo lo mire de reojo.

- Casi como tu - solté malhumorada, él solo asintió imperceptiblemente y se hundió un poco en el asiento, ambos miramos aparentando indiferencia hacía el frente.

Si Edward no le tenía miedo a las arañas, que más podría tejer un columpio para él?

¡Una abuelita!.

"Un Edward se columpiaba en una red tejida por la abuelita, como veía que era suavecita,.. la comenzó a usar de bufanda".

Está perdiendo la cabeza, cada vez pensaba cosas más estúpidas.

- Quiero leche, quiero leche - ronroneo Alice con tonito de bebe.

Sin poder evitarlo ambos reímos.

Y de pronto el ambiente se relajo demasiado.

Al mismo tiempo que entrabamos al fin a la ciudad o al inicio, depende por donde vengan, tome la avenida central, que me llevaba casi hasta mi hermoso departamento.

- ¿Así es siempre que se pone ebria? - pregunto interesando.

- La mayoría de las veces es más tranquila, no suele caerle a la gente encima - respondí aguantándome la risa, y el dolor de la muñeca.

- Pues, hoy debió haber bebido mucho, ¿cuanto bebió? - pregunto más interesado, pero su tono no era molesto, era curioso solamente.

- No estoy muy segura, me perdí... por... un... rato - ¡estúpida!, si claro, saca el tema que menos quieres hablar, ¡insinúaselo!, ¡estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!.

- Ajam... - agrego sin siquiera querer hacerlo.

Volvimos a sumirnos en un gran silencio, Edward estaba en completo silencio y sin mirarme, como si estuviera quebrándose la cabeza para sacarme de una patada del auto, o bien, para sacar el tema a relucir, si es que de verdad quería hablar de él.

Pero ni siquiera yo estaba segura de querer hablarlo, ¿que teníamos que decir?, ¿fue lindo?, ¿tienes bonitas nalgas?, ¿me gusta en que tono gimes?, no quería que me preguntara si seguía caliente, porque la verdad era que sí.

Sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de advertirle sobre lo loco que podría llegar a ser Emmett, y claro, el ya había notado que algo pasaba entre Edward y yo.

También, sin embargo, estaba tentada a no decirle nada y esperar a que Emmett lo dejara como carne molida digerida y vomitada.

Otra cosa que quería dejarle en claro, es que si iba a coquetear con Rosalie, no se atreviera a decirle que habíamos tenido algo que ver, o Rosalie me echaría una maldición.

Y la última cosa importante que se me ocurría en esos momentos, era que le diera a Alice un tiraje de condones, porque seguramente ella no perdería tiempo al enterarse que Jasper y Emmett le habían echado ojo.

Después de todo, si le decía esto último, sacaría a relucir su lado sobre protector de hermano feo y así dejaríamos lo verdaderamente importante para... nunca.

No quería preguntarle lo que sabía que debía preguntarle.

¿Que éramos, y como seguiría esta situación?.

En primera, porque no quería saber que éramos, no quería saberlo, tenía un miedo terrible a que dijera algo que no pudiera procesar, aunque, moría de curiosidad por saber que pensaba.

Además, ¿como seguiría la situación?, ¿dejaríamos que los demás se enteraran?, ¿lo mantendríamos en secreto eternamente hasta que un autobús me atropellara y él llorara en mi tumba gritando que había sido la mejor no amante que había tenido?.

Tampoco estaba lista para saberlo.

Me sentía como desnuda, incluso más expuesta que cuando realmente estaba desnuda.

De pronto él se giro y me miro, yo estaba tentada a sostenerle la mirada, pero si la hacía, nadie lloraría en mi tumba diciendo que era la mejor no amante, porque él se iría conmigo.

Su mirada era insistente, sentía que estaba a punto de ser acribillada por el sentimiento que transmitía, y era pura impaciencia.

Acelere y desacelere un par de veces sin poder hacer más, y entonces, ¡bendita sea la civilización!, un semáforo en rojo.

Rápidamente desacelere y lleve mi mano al freno de mano.

Casi me pongo a llorar, el jalón que sentí desde el codo hasta la punta del dedo hizo que me estremeciera y soltara un gemido lastimero.

Edward se ocupo rápidamente de jalar el freno de mano, y nos quedamos completamente estáticos mirándonos.

Mire por el retrovisor y vi que el jeep de Emmett se acercaba, Edward me imito y se giro para ver a Alice que aunque había dejado de roncar seguía haciendo ruiditos extraños.

Con un movimiento rápido saco su celular de la bolsa trasera del pantalón.

Acotación geográfica del momento: Lindo y hermoso traserito redondito y suculento, como me hubiera gustado ser ese suertudo celular solo para poder tocarte.

- ¿Jasper?, habla Edward, hey viejo, ¿podrían pasar a una de esas tiendas 24 horas?, Bella necesita un analgésico y una pomada, pídele al dependiente que te guie, o tu mismo escógelas, no creo que pueda seguir con el dolor, nos vemos haya - y colgó.

Lo mire sorprendida, y me paso casi desapercibido como el Jeep de Emmett doblaba en una esquina, Edward me miraba tan intensamente que no pude ocultar ni reprimir el rubor que tiño mis mejillas.

Estaba preocupado, podía notarlo, le incomodaba en algún grado mi dolor, y eso me agradaba inmensamente.

- Tenemos que hablar - dijo incomodo y con tono distante, pero su mirada era suave, lo cual me desconcertó, pero estaba segura que no quería hablar de mi daño de ligamento.

- No tenemos – respondí como si me hubiera pellizcado el trasero (eso hubiera sido bastante más interesante).

- Si tenemos, y aunque no quieras lo haremos - dijo mirándome retadoramente, y en ese momento su mirada suave se evaporo.

Junto a mi ternura.

- Pronto llegaremos a casa y no querrás hablar frente a mi hermano ¿o sí? - le pique con divertido sadismo, las facciones de Edward se deformaron en una mueca alterada, que casi al instante se suavizo.

- Él llegara un poco después, y tu y yo podremos hablar – claro, lo había planeado, se deshizo de ellos con el pretexto del dolor solamente para hablar conmigo.

Ahora que reparaba en ello, yo llevaba analgésicos en el botiquín.

Estúpida.

- Eres un... - solté sorprendida, me había dejado con las manos atadas.

- Hablaras conmigo quieras o no - dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues tendrás que obligarme - dije enojada y mirando hacía enfrente, ¡bien civilización!, ¡luz verde!.

Acelere rápidamente y comencé a subir la velocidad, no le daría tiempo de decirme nada.

- A pesar de que aceleres hablare - dijo enojado.

- Pues no te escuchare - dije tercamente.

- Eso es imposible, así que me escucharas - dijo sentándose completamente de lado y mirándome - ¿le dijiste a Rose o Alice que habías hecho mientras no estuviste con ellas?.

- ¿Rose?, ya tienes tanta confianza con ella para llamarle Rose? - pregunte enojada, si con una plática se había ganado esa confianza entonces a mi debería llamarme B.

- ¿Te molesta que le llame Rose? - pregunto a su vez con tono divertido.

- Por mi llámala R, no me interesa - solté enojada.

- ¿No te interesa? - pregunto y pude notar un tono herido, me mordí el labio sin saber que responder - pues bien, a mí tampoco me interesa que llames a Jasper, Jazy, o alguna otra ñoñes - dijo enojado.

Bipolar.

- No lo llame Jazy - solté ofendida, no era tan ñoña.

- Poco te falto - dijo ... con una... nota de... ¿celos?... ¿de verdad celos?.

- ¿Estas celoso de Jasper? - pregunte sin poder ocultar mi diversión.

- Eso quisieras - soltó enojado - tu estas celosa de Roseee? - remarco el diminutivo de mi amiga.

- Eso quisieras - copie su respuesta.

Nos quedamos un largo minuto en silencio, hasta que el volvió a hablar.

- Entonces, ¿le dijiste a alguna? - pregunto insistente.

- Si te refieres a que casi nos acostamos, no, no les dije nada - "pero si les dije que conocí a un hermoso y gran chico, y ahora me retracto por haberlo dicho", agregue mentalmente.

- Eso lo facilita todo - dijo más tranquilo.

- ¿Tu les dijiste a ellos que hiciste? - pregunte curiosa, si se los había dicho, estaba muerto, Emmett ataría cabos.

- No exactamente - comento distraído.

No supe que decir, así que preferí quedarme callada, la suerte por fin me sonreía, estábamos llegando a la esquina de mi edificio, esto terminaría antes de lo necesario, solo necesitaba un analgésico y listo, semi muerta hasta la tarde de mañana.

Podía ver en lo alto del enorme edificio mi hermoso departamento, esperándome para refugiarme del jodido mundo pequeño y retorcido.

Acelere un poco cuando vi la gran puerta del estacionamiento común del edificio.

- La cucaracha… la cucaracha, ya no puede… caminarrr – ronco Alice bailoteando aun dormida.

Edward y yo estábamos tan distraídos y sumergidos en nuestros pensamientos que la ignoramos completamente.

En ese silencio decorado por breves interrupciones sin sentido de Alice; como que las papas a la francesa sabían mejor con un vestido rosa de corte imperial y que la navidad era mejor cuando tienes regalos con envoltura amarilla y un perro maltes de mascota, baje del auto para poder abrir la puerta y estacionar el auto.

Entre rápidamente y en un solo movimiento estacione el auto, las ganas de salir de esto me ganaban a cualquier pensamiento racional.

Estaba comenzando a añorar mi cama, recostarme cerrar los ojos y poder dar vuelta a esta página de mi vida, sonaba catastrófico, lo sé, pero que sería de una historia de vida sino se hacen referencias tele noveleras?.

Me imagine a mi misma cantando en la ventana de mi habitación, mirando la luna y llorando en silencio, cual historia trágica y patética de televisión, aunque la imagen de Sandy Dee llegaba a mi mente cantando desolada por descubrir que el cabrón de Danny era un patán.

De hecho, era como Sandra Dee! , bien provista de virginidad; como dice la canción que cantaba Rizzo, ahora Vaselina me parecía la historia de mi vida a excepción de que yo no tenía la estúpida manía de hacer una canción para expresar todo lo malo que me pasaba.

Si así fuera, tendría un cancionero del tamaño de una catedral.

Suspire recordando cuanto amaba la película de Vaselina, a Olivia Newton John como una boba bien provista de virginidad y que se negaba a acostarse hasta estar legalmente casada, en aquel entonces podría tomarse como lindo, hoy en día no sería más que una perdedora fea e insegura, ¿Quién quiere ser virgen hasta esperar que te pongan un anillo barato en el dedo y te prometan manutención alimenticia?.

Y John Travolta, tan sexy como siempre, con sus bailes y cantos de colegial popular, era tan hermoso!, a él no le podía reclamar el ser un patán, pues si para bailar movía las caderas así, no imaginaba que tanto las movería para otras cosas…

Y fuera del tema, amaba la canción del "Rayo veloz", mecánicos sexys moviendo las caderas, ¡Carajo!, ¿porque Vaselina no era mi vida en verdad?, me acostumbraría fácilmente a mecánicos sexys…

Suspire pensando que solo en una película de baile existían mecánicos-bailarines-sexys, mi vida era bastante lejana a esa utopía.

- Me siento igual que tú – interrumpió mi hilo de pensamientos Edward.

- ¿Ah sí? – pregunte extrañada, ¿acaso él también quería en su vida mecánicos sexys?.

- Si, lo del lago fue bastante…- me miro como calculando sus siguientes palabras, mientras yo iba al asiento trasero para liberar a Alice del cinturón de seguridad, haciéndome la tonta para no mirarlo – fue bastante… interesante – concluyo.

- ¿Interesante? – pregunte sin entender recargando a Alice en el asiento y abriendo la puerta de atrás para sacarla.

- Tal vez el término excitante encajaría mejor – acepto bajando del auto, pero antes de desaparecer de mi vista, pude notar como sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente con una sonrosada tonalidad.

No pude evitar soltar una risita ligera, el se coloco en la puerta y me miro tranquilo para reírse a mi lado.

- Bueno, no negaras que fue interesante, yo nunca había hecho algo así al aire libre – dijo con un dejo de angustia en la voz, pero yo volví a reírme.

- Ciertamente, fue interesante, tampoco yo había hecho nada así – dije sonriente – aunque concuerdo contigo, el termino excitante queda mejor – el rostro me ardía de tanto rubor, seguro parecía un foco de luz roja.

- Yo la llevo, tu no la aguantaras – dijo con tono caballeroso, señalando a Alice, obviamente no me negué, yo nunca la cargaba, no era para nada parecida a una hormiga que carga su peso, y Alice borracha pesaba dos toneladas más, supongo que el alcohol te hace aumentar de peso, si Alice supiera eso, no bebería ni agua.

Lo ayude a sacar a Alice que estaba en calidad de bulto, y cuando la tuvo cargada como un jornalero a su saco de papas recién cosechadas me adelante hacía el ascensor.

El ascensor llego casi al instante en el que toque el botón, y ambos subimos sin decir una palabra.

Mi edificio, no es porque yo lo diga, es un consenso general (de mis amigos y algún chismoso entrometido en pláticas), es de los más hermosos de Chicago, y también de los más altos, por eso amo vivir aquí, vivo en el Pent-house de un edificio de 25 pisos, la vista era sencillamente hermosa.

- Lastima que paso tan rápido, ¿no? – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa mientras la lucecita indicaba que estábamos en el piso 15.

No pude responder nada, pues era cierto lo que decía, lástima que había pasado tan rápido, lástima que no habíamos concluido nada, lástima que era el hermano de Alice, lástima que era bipolar, y lástima que no tenía condones en casa.

Estaba más que sorprendida, durante toda la noche no había hecho más que darme señales extrañas, algunas veces malos tratos, otras veces una ternura incomparable; y ahora, abiertamente aceptaba que había disfrutado estar conmigo, que hubiera querido llegar a más, estaba totalmente confundida.

Y comenzaba a pensar que la bipolaridad, como algunos piensan… no es cosa de juego.

Por lo menos, estaba siendo un gran problema para mis suposiciones y mis relaciones sexuales.

Lo mire de refilón, y sonreí asintiendo una sola vez, no podía decirle todo lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.

Mire la lucecita, piso 17, faltaban… (contando con los dedos)… 8 pisos.

- Disculpa si lo digo ahora, no quiero ser ofensivo, ni algo parecido, pero… - me miro con ternura y pena, estaba algo sonrojado, no sé si por cargar el peso muerto de Alice, o por la cándida platica que teníamos, me imagine su hermoso rostro aun mas sonrojado, pero por una actividad completamente diferente y plenamente placentera, sin poder evitarlo, mis mejillas también se colorearon ligeramente mientras mis labios se estiraban en una sonrisa sincera, era sincera, porque sinceramente me imaginaba a Edward sonrojado por la excitación, porque deseaba que esa imagen se hiciera realidad.

- … ¿Peroo? – lo apremie y cuando mi voz salió sedosa y en un susurro mis mejillas subieron de intensidad.

– Pero… besas endemoniadamente excelente, como en la utopía del beso perfecto –una gran sonrisa iluminaba su sublime rostro, mientras su sedosa voz escondía con pobreza la excitación que sentía.

Sus palabras no eran sencillas, era como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para darle una definición a mi manera de besar.

¿Utopía del beso perfecto?, era lo más hermoso que me habían dicho en toda la vida, tanto que al contrario de tener el deseo de acostarme con él, solo quería el tiempo infinito de todo el mundo, solo, únicamente… sin otra tarea, que besarlo.

Quería volver a vivir esa utopía, quería sentir de nuevo sus labios, disfrutar sus besos, vivir en el sueño de besarlo eternamente.

Y cuando me di cuenta de todo lo cursi que me estaba poniendo en mi cabeza, creo que mi piel exploto y se incendio, por el ardor que sentía en las mejillas, el soltó una risita y se paso la mano para despeinarse el cabello, haciendo que Alice se removiera un poco.

¡Ah!, ahora entendía, ese ademan sexy de despeinarse el cabello era de familia, Alice también lo hacía, aunque cuando ella lo hacía no me daban ganas de comérmela a besos.

- Tu… también – me obligue a hacerle sentir que sus besos también habían sido los más magníficos que había probado en mi vida, pero claro, yo no era para nada creativa, sin embargo el no pareció molesto.

Guardamos un par de minutos en silencio y el elevador llego al piso 25.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio mientras yo abría la puerta de mi departamento, admiraba la vista magnifica del piso 26, seguro se uniría al consenso general de personas que opinaban que mi departamento era genial, pero él no podía estar en la categoría de amigos, menos en la de chismosos.

Haría la categoría, `Revolcones en la naturaleza´, y esperaba que el fuera el único en esa categoría.

Cuando le di paso, invitándolo a pasar a mi casa, me di cuenta de lo irónico de la situación, el único hombre que había entrado a mi departamento era el encargado del edificio, cuando mi departamento necesitaba alguna compostura; era una terrible bofetada del destino saber que el segundo hombre que entraba a mi departamento entraba para dejar en la cama a una chica alcoholizada y sin sentido.

Y en cierto modo, por desgracia, esa chica no era yo.

Lo guie hasta la habitación y de nuevo me dieron ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, ni el encargado del edificio había llegado a mi habitación, el primer hombre que visitaba mi habitación, y tenía sus manos sobre otra chica.

- El amor… es… una… perra… amor – dijo Alice, yo sonreí de medio lado, esperando que estuviera cantando la canción de los Concord, en lugar de estar insultando a alguien.

Edward la acomodo y arropo en mi cama, no pude evitar caminar hasta la puerta y alejarme, era una escena enternecedora, él la trataba con la delicadeza de una brisa de verano a un retoño de flor, su sonrisa, diferente a la que me dedicaba a mí, estaba destellando felicidad por toda la habitación.

No cabía duda, Edward nunca había mentido en el amor que le profesaba a Alice.

- Al demonio… - soltó de improvisto.

Sin más se irguió de golpe y con un vertiginoso movimiento se coloco a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, y por la sorpresa retrocedí unos pasos.

Me paso la mano por la cintura y me pego más a su cuerpo, yo exhale por el contacto y la sorpresa, mis manos habían quedado estupidizadas por su olor, mis ojos no tenían atención para nada que no fueran sus propios ojos.

Escuche el `toc´ de la puerta cuando la cerro tras de sí.

- El premio especial – susurro contra mi rostro, y sin darme tiempo a procesar aquellas sugerentes palabras, estrello sus cálidos y suaves labios contra los míos, de manera salvaje y sensual.

Gemí de la sorpresa y el placer que me causaba tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca de mí.

Abrí la boca con apremio mientras me sentía cada vez más placenteramente sorprendida, su suave y tibia lengua inmediatamente rozo mi labio inferior haciéndome estremecer, yo a cambio intercambie caricias linguales con su labio superior.

Me deje llevar por el momento, porque a pesar de todo, besaba con una dosis de adicción que no había probado nunca; era la utopía de toda una vida.

El paraíso existe, les dice una total Atea (excepto cuando estoy con Renee) (y en la iglesia), si en mi vida hice algo bueno, en este momento me ha sido recompensado, poder sentir sus sedosos labios solo con mis labios, poder morder, saborear, no solo su boca, esa oportunidad que me da de probar el paraíso y saborear solo un pequeño trozo de su alma.

La utopía de una vida son sus besos.

Jugueteamos con nuestras lenguas, mordimos nuestros labios nos probamos el uno al otro, subimos al cielo y bajamos solo para poder seguir besándonos, y nos besamos, y nos besamos… y nos besamos.

Y entonces mi burbuja exploto.

Él se separo bruscamente de mi, inclusive aún más brusco que cuando me había alejado de su lado antes de comenzar a hacer el amor en el lago.

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – exclamo girándose y caminando hacía la sala, alejándose de la tentadora y ocupada habitación.

Me quede clavada en mi lugar por un segundo, esperando a que mi cuerpo reaccionara.

Y por el bien de Edward, mejor no hubiera reaccionado.

Lo seguí inmediatamente, llena de la furia que corría por mi sistema.

La rabia me invadió como si fuera mi propia sangre, el sentimiento fluía por todo mi cuerpo sin que yo pudiera controlarlo.

- ¡¿Qué puta madre te pasa?! – exclame azotando la puerta de la cocina, donde se había metido, estaba apoyado en el fregadero dándome la espalda.

- No grites, podrías despertar a tus vecinos – dijo con voz tensa sin girar.

- ¡Me importa un carajo lo que hagan mis vecinos, quiero saber que carajos te pasa! – le grite furiosa golpeando un anaquel con la mano buena, no estaba tan cegada por la ira para romperme a propósito la muñeca.

- ¿Qué me pasa a mi?, ¡Que te pasa a ti! – exclamo enojado girándose para enfrentarme, estaba rojo de ira y sus ojos ardían con resentimiento.

- ¿A mí?, ¡Yo no hice nada estúpido!, ¡TÚ me besaste! – le espete casi escupiendo cada palabra.

- ¡Te me ofreciste! – exclamo señalándome con el dedo, me quede estática ante su acusación.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y después se apretó el puente de la nariz respirando sonoramente para calmarse.

Mi cerebro estaba desconectado de todo mi cuerpo, estaba completamente en shock… ¿Qué yo qué?.

- Mira, no soy muy adinerado, trabajo medio tiempo de enfermero, y estudio en las tardes, toco el piano en el bar de Emmett, así que no tengo mucho dinero para subsidiar más que los gastos necesarios, mis papas tienen un fideicomiso pero no he tocado nada de él, ahorro mucho, así que no es que sea pobre, pero tampoco me gusta darme lujos extraños... - siguió hablándome de su situación económica mientras yo fruncía cada vez más el entrecejo, me había perdido totalmente.

- ¿Cual es el punto? - pregunte extrañada cortándolo.

- Pues... me preguntaba… - soplo el aire que le quedaba y agacho la cabeza - ¿Cuánto te debo? - dijo con voz molesta.

- ¿COMO DICES? - pregunte casi gritando.

- Mira, se que tus clientes deben tener mucho dinero, y deben pagarte muy bien, pero yo no dispongo de tanto como ellos, además, yo nunca contrate abiertamente tus servicios, no sabía quién eras tú, así que espero no sea un precio muy elevado - explico aun más enojado sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¡¿QUE?! - volví a preguntar incapaz de decir algo más.

- Mira Bella, te pagare lo que me pidas siempre y cuando no se lo cuentes a nadie, no quiero que esto me traiga más problemas, de acuerdo? - pregunto furioso tomándose el tabique de la nariz y ahora echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Estas… ofreciéndome… dinero… a cambio… de… mi… silencio… y mi... cuerpo… en el lago? - pregunte con la voz atorada en la garganta.

- ¿Es lo que debo hacer no?, ¿o haces servicio social? – soltó.

- ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! – grite llena de rabia.

Sin poder evitar el sentimiento, me lance como un bólido contra él, tomando lo primero que tenía a la mano.

Afortunadamente no era un cuchillo, ni algo punzocortante.

Era peor.

Tome el GRAN y PESADO sartén de la estufa, y lo estrelle en su estomago, el se doblo un poco, y guiada por la furia y la inercia del movimiento, después lo estrelle en su hermoso rostro.

Claro que vi la sangre caer al mosaico, y claro que escuche su grito de dolor.

Y claro que me importo menos que un carajo.

Volví a golpearlo con el sartén en la espalda, mientras él de un salto llegaba a la puerta de la cocina, tenía la mano pegada a la nariz evitando que la hemorragia siguiera ensuciando mi piso.

- ¡QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, SUCIO BASTARDO, CRETINO IGNORANTE! – exclame mientras lo perseguía con la sartén en lo alto y él a trompicones escapaba de mi, tratando de encontrar la salida - ¡NO SOY UNA PROSTITUTA, NI LO FUI, NI LO SERE! –

Entonces freno su huida y se giro para enfrentarme.

Gran error.

Solté el sartén que callo sonoramente en el suelo, y siguiendo mis instintos infernales, estrelle mi puño cerrado contra su nariz ya sangrante.

Volvió a gritar como niñita, y después se alejo de mí, tirándose al piso.

- Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, yo pensaba, yo… discúlpame! – exclamaba con la voz gangosa a causa de la hemorragia.

- ¡SOY UNA GUÍA DE MUSEO, Y TENGO DINERO PORQUE MI PAPA ME LO HEREDO, NO TE INCUMBE NI TE INCUMBIRA NUNCA, ASI QUE LARGATE MALDITO INFELIZ! – exclame hecha una furia, no podía creer todo lo que había dicho, todo lo que pensaba.

Y una rápida venganza paso por mi mente en un segundo.

Cuando me di vuelta él se encogió y se alejo aun mas de mi, ya lo había dejado sangrando y con algunos moretones seguro, por lo menos, las ojeras que llevaría por la nariz serían grandiosas.

Entre a mi estudio, que estaba a menos de un metro y tome la cartera que siempre tenía ahí.

- ¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES EN ESTE MOMENTO DE MI CASA, NO VUELVAS POR AQUÍ NUNCA, NI AUNQUE ESTE ALICE! – grite al salir del estudio, él como una flecha se levanto del piso al ver que me volvía a acercar.

Lo seguí con pasos de soldado enfurecido hasta la puerta, y corrí para abrirla antes de que él lo hiciera.

- Quiero, que olvides lo que paso, que olvides donde vivo, y que por tu bien, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra – me taladro con los ojos llorosos pero asintió con firmeza una sola vez, mientras fruncía el ceño furioso.

Yo puse la mano en la cerradura y la otra la alce, mostrándole el billete de 100 dólares que sostenía.

- Esto, es por el suéter que no te devolveré ni aunque me ruegues, por ser mi copiloto esta noche, y por el beso que me acabas de dar – se lo estrelle en el pecho y abrí la puerta, el tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, pero cedió al movimiento que hice para sacarlo de la casa, aun con el billete presionado contra su pecho.

- También es por no regresar nunca a mi casa, por respetar las decisiones de Alice, y sobre todo, por no haber terminado el trabajo del lago, no hubiera sido nada satisfactorio – el abrió la boca airadamente, estaba a punto de explotar, igual que yo, así que me apresure.

- Y la propina va incluida, ¿Qué me dices?, 100 dólares de propina es demasiado, cabron!, ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA EN ESTE INSTANTE HIJO DE PUTA, Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! – sin más cerré la puerta de un azoton.

Y para su desgracia, sentí como la puerta lo había golpeado, también el grito de dolor seguido del click de la puerta, me alertaron de algo.

Ojala que le hubiera roto de una vez la estúpida nariz.

¡MALDITO CABRON!.

* * *

_Espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho!_

_El titulo es de la cancion de los Concord, un super grupo mexicano, Love is a bitch, es la cancion que canta Alice, buenisima! la recomiendo._

_Siento la tardanza, pero tuve tantos problemas y cosas en estas semanas!, snif, pero bueno, aqui esta!_

_Tengo que agradecer a una persona en especial, que se leyo los caps en un dia, y ademas, gracias a él, pude publicar mas rapido, tambien gracias a que se enfermo de varicela me tarde mas, jeje, el me facilito el trabajo, aunque me tarde, me presto su compu! jajaja y dejo review! TE AMO MI AMOR!._

_AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS USTEDES, Y PERDONEN SI NO RESPONDI SUS REVIEWS!, PARTE DE LAS COSAS QUE TUVE ES QUE ME CASTIGARON ESTA SEMANA Y NO PUDE HACER NADA, LO HARE DE VERDAD! LOS AGRADESCO CON EL ALMA._

**CONI, INGRID CULLEN, CAMII HALE, FRIDA M. SHAFER, M. SWEET CULLEN, IXTAB-CHAN, DAYAA BLACK, NAOBI CHAN, MAYRA 17, GEORGINA, LA ABUELA, FER, JACKYPATTZ, ADY, QUEEN ANNIE, KARITO CULLEN MASEN, ANNA D-CULLEN, NOE, KAROLINE, ADELA, FAN INCONDICIONAL DESDE YA! xD grax por eso!, GABY, TEFIS, MAFER_08_PAPEL, ROSALIE KEY, TATIANA, KELLY BELLO, KLAUDIA T, BUTTERFLY 98, LOKAXTV, DIEGO, VALE55, FRAN BELLS, SHILEN JADE, NATI, ANDREI CULLEN HALE, KAREN LOWE, LEILI PATTZ, KRLA021MC, DANY, NATALY CULLEN, YOYA11, DKAS3, SORAYA 92, Y PEDRO.**

_El proximo Cap, lo traere rapido, lo juro! jejejeje, es que dios, tantos problemas, pero me dare prisa!, y les adelanto, sera un Lemmon!!! wiii_

_MUCHAS GRAX A TODOS, DE CORAZON, Y PERDONEN LA TARDANZA!_

_¿SERA MUCHO PEDIR UN REVIEW? DE VERDAD ESTOY MUY APENADA! SNIF..._

_BESHOS!_


	10. Luminoso Amanecer

_aLO!!!, lo se... volvi a tardar años, perooo a mi favor, jejeje es un cap más largo que el anterior!, y lemmon ^^ jejejeje_

_Espero lo disfruten mucho!!!_

**ADVERTENCIA: LENGUAJE INPROOOOPIO, GENTE GROSERA JEJEJEJE, Y LEMMOOOOOONNNNSSSS! ^^**

* * *

**LUMINOSO AMANECER.**

Tarde o temprano tendría que regresar.

De vuelta a la naturaleza cíclica de las cosas.

Suena extraño, ¿no?.

Pero así es, después de haber tenido un día sacado de las peores y enfermizas fantasías de un retorcido ente llamado "Mundo", al fin había tenido un descanso, un merecido descanso de todo.

El termino de abducción podía encajar en lo que estaba viviendo, pero nada tenía que ver con OVINS, programas de Tv donde pasan imágenes de manchas que se mueven en el cielo o poblados que siembran al rededor de figuras creadas de la imaginación alterada de alguien que fumo algo prohibido, o criaturas cabezonas con proporciones asimétricas pero morfología parecida a la del ser humano, dígase Aliens, extraterrestres o mmm seres de otro mundo...

¡Oh!, también hombrecitos verdes ojones y cabezones!...

A lo que me refiero es que, me abduje voluntariamente del Mundo.

No podía ni quería enfrentarlo sin una estrategia, después de todo lo que me había hecho, con alevosía y ventaja, el pasado viernes.

Para ser sincera, no tenía una idea exacta de cuánto tiempo llevaba recostada en el cómodo sillón de mi terraza, arropándome con una manta de franela con cuadritos azules y rojos, una de mis posesiones más valiosas.

Había pertenecido a Charlie, mi Papá.

Mamá me había dicho que lo que estaba haciendo era cobarde, pero, también me había dicho que si necesitaba hacerlo, estaba bien... quien entiende a las mamás...

Así que haciendo lo que cualquier hija haría... la ignore, y me encerré en mi departamento, usando de único refugio, la hermosa terraza, con un objetivo primordial.

Tranquilizarme.

En mi vida había visto demasiadas películas de comedía romántica, todas tenían un factor común, cuando la protagonista era herida, siempre había una manera de sanarla y devolverle la sonrisa.

Helado de chocolate.

Pero, para que la terapia tuviera éxito, siempre debía haber un denominador común.

Si, otro...

Estar en Pijama y totalmente desaliñada.

Yo había elegido un pantalón holgado de franela azul cielo, bastante abrigador y cómodo, un calcetín con figuritas de peces durmiendo y otro negro con rombos rojos y verdes, una sudadera con gorrito rosa pálido y una talla más grande de la que necesitaba.

En resumen, estaba totalmente cómoda.

Y desaliñada.

Después, además del helado y la ropa era necesario, un ingrediente más.

El alcohol.

Bueno, no necesario, pero venía bastante bien.

Para mis horas de depresión había escogido una botella de Vodka y jugo de mango.

Agregándole a la cura un poco más de mis ingredientes personales, tenía pizza de peperonni con champiñones y queso extra, bueno solo dos rebanadas, lo demás viajaba siendo destrozado por mis jugos gástricos.

Tres cajetillas de cigarrillos light largos,.. si… solía fumar de vez en cuando, igual que Venus.

Dos de ellas ya estaban vacías, la otra aun tenía varios.

Y por supuesto, lo mejor de todo, mi café, un termo de delicioso, aromático y oscuro café.

Como escena digna de una película romántica, todos los ingredientes habían sido perfectamente mezclados en un completo desorden sobre la mesa del juego de jardín de la terraza, y muchos más en el piso y en el sillón.

Había también papel higiénico con mis secreciones corporales, (nada asqueroso, mocos quería decir, pero suena mejor secreciones corporales) hojas sueltas, una rebanada de pizza que se me había caído cuando el perro del departamento de abajo, el de la señora Carmen, había ladrado como si le hubieran pisado una de sus diminutas patas de rata.

En el ocio, había hecho un pequeño experimento, ¿cuánto se tarda en derretir una bola de helado de chocolate a temperatura ambiente de la media noche de Chicago?.

26 minutos con 4 segundos, literalmente hecha agua de color café bastante desagradable, como caquita de bebe enfermo del estomago.

Así que estaba orgullosa de ahorrarle al mundo otro experimento estúpido y desagradable.

Sin embargo, todas aquellas protagonistas de películas de comedía romántica usaban estos momentos para hacer las paces con la vida, con el mundo; no para crear popo falsa de bebe.

Pero yo no era de esas personas que meditaban y usaban el yoga y las respiraciones para balancear su vida y alinear sus chacras solo para no gritarle al mundo que era un maldito infeliz sin corazón, rencoroso, vengativo y sádico.

Era claro, ni siquiera estaba cerca de perdonar al mundo, el karma y demás estupideces por lo que paso el viernes...

Y dudo seriamente que lo haga.

(Maldito Mundo)

Además, el yoga... no se... siento que podría morderme el trasero si fuera experta... pero no es una meta en mi vida.

Así que como no tenia intensión alguna de perdonar y meditar el porqué el mundo es un ojete de primera, el porqué de mi mala suerte, y el porqué las personas pueden herirte tanto, me ocupe solo en relajarme, y sacar un poco del rencor que tenía en mi interior.

Sobre mis piernas cubiertas por la mantita de Papá reposaba expectante mi laptop, la única cosa que nunca me abandonaría, a pesar de su lento internet, y que algunas veces sin razón aparente, me botaba de los programas.

Bueno, si se la razón... debería pedirle a alguien que me recomendara un buen antivirus, y darle un merecido mantenimiento.

Estaba dándole los últimos toques a mi más reciente creación, "Naturaleza impredecible", así había titulado mi nuevo escrito para las Noches de Dulce Fantasía, corregía ortografía y miraba atenta cualquier error de sintaxis; para poder enviárselo a Renee y pagarle el favor que me haría.

"Naturaleza impredecible", más que un nuevo cuento erótico para satisfacer a los que leían mi pagina, era un ejercicio para tranquilizarme.

Durante la mayor parte del sábado, lo único que había hecho era acabar con mi papel de baño y mis pañuelos desechables, berrear como bebe, y claro está, recordar.

Amaba a Venus por muchas cosas, me ayudaba a expresarme, a sacar un poco de esa persona sexosa y cachonda que llevaba bajo mi mascara de virgen perpetua, sería una mentira si negara que alguna vez le tuve mucha envidia a Venus.

Si, lo sé, soy patética, a pesar de que es un personaje imaginario, ¡creado por mi!, envidiaba la seguridad con la que coqueteaba con los hombres, su facilidad para convencerlos de que se acostaran con ella, lo sensual que era, lo apasionada, lo desapegada, lo multiorgasmica, y claro, sus senos operados.

Pero esta vez, Venus había sido más que una vía de escape para mi, poder plasmar en palabras todo lo que sentía, y saber que en mis manos estaba el final de aquella historia me ayudo mucho a tranquilizarme, y al final hacer una analogía.

Si Yo tenía el poder de darle un final feliz a Venus siempre (multiorgasmos, entre otras cosas) entonces también tenía el poder de tener mi propio final feliz.

A pesar de que el jodido mundo se empeñara en no dármelo.

El titulo del cuento delataba mi fuente de inspiración, había usado el inverosímil encuentro efímero entre Edward y yo; Venus se había encontrado como una dama ebria y en apuros, algo común en ella, pero no en mí, y Edward había llegado a ella, como el caballero con pocos modales y ansioso por meter su pene en cualquier orificio.

Sin embargo, con un encanto oculto, que atraía irremediablemente.

Venus es selectiva con sus parejas.

"El caballero degenerado", como me refería a él en la historia, casi había rogado de rodillas a Venus para poder acostarse con ella, sus intentos patéticos e infantiles de seducción no funcionaban con una Femme fatal como Venus, además tenía varios puntos en contra, como que llevaba un suéter con venaditos sonrientes, un peinado tonto de los 50, y el último y más grande, del cual Venus no se percato hasta que decidió que estaba suficientemente caliente como para dejarlo tocarla.

Tenía un pene tan pequeño como una astilla invisible.

E igual de punzante.

Al fin y al cabo, este era un relato diferente, ya que aunque Venus había disfrutado del contacto intimo y diminuto de aquel "caballero degenerado", este, no estaba a la talla de todos los demás amantes de mi narradora estrella.

Y también era diferente a lo que había pasado, así que si yo decidía que al final Edward era Gay de closet, así sería.

Siendo completamente sincera, cada recuerdo de sus palabras, siquiera recordar su hermoso y petulante rostro, sus gestos, cada detalle que recordaba con resentimiento de ese maldito ojiverde, lo retorcía y estrujaba hasta sacar lo peor de el; y así ponerlo en el relato de Venus y su mediocre aventurilla.

He ahí la razón de que compare a su pene con una astilla…

Ahora Edward no era el perfecto hombre perfecto que yo había creído en un principio, mi pequeña y personal venganza había demostrado lo que era en verdad.

Un hombre más bien pequeño, con una pancita que podría pasar por la de una embarazada de 4 meses, una calva cobriza prematura, dientes amarillentos y torcidos, labios ásperos, trasero plano o hasta hundido, ropa de nerd, pinta de castidad obligada, mirada de degenerado, pene minúsculo, algo patán, descuidado, hablador, malo con la delicadeza y malo para casi todo.

Al menos ese era el verdadero Edward que había inspirado al Caballero degenerado.

Sin embargo, a los lectores no les interesaría leer algo tan soso como una relación con un impotente.

Por lo tanto, el caballero degenerado era extraordinario para besar, y con su minúsculo amiguititito podía hacer mirar al cielo y sentirlo tan cerca como para querer acostarse en una nube.

La utopía del beso perfecto existía en este relato, sus labios ásperos y pequeños devoraban a rudas caricias la piel de Venus, con apremio y excitación indomables, sus movimientos de cadera la hacían enloquecer hasta ver solo orgasmos con ojos de placer, sus manos rudas y descuidadas le daban las caricias fieras y temerarias que nadie le había dado jamás.

El manto nocturno y natural le daba un toque perfectamente sensual que acomodaba todo en un perfecto contraste de placer y carencia.

Venus no era cualquier tonta que se deja seducir a la primera, pero en su lista de hombres faltaba algo realmente importante.

El caballero degenerado, era algo que ella no contemplaría seducir, sino fuera por su cualidad de principiante.

Si, él era Virgen.

¿Buena venganza intima no?

Yo diría que sí, me sentía mucho mejor cada vez que integraba al relato una carencia física o emocional de ese caballero degenerado y primerizo.

Venus era la que mandaba, y vaya que mando.

Al final del relato, como si de un perrito recién amaestrado se tratara, el Caballero degenerado le había dado las gracias.

_"No imaginaria mi primera vez con algo tan majestuoso como tú, con una mujer tan perfecta y sublimemente hermosa como tú, yo siendo tan poca cosa, tan insignificante a tu lado, no puedo creer que me hayas dejado hacerte mía, dejarme sentir lo magistralmente que te mueves y dejarme acariciar tus preciosas curvas, como tu, no creo que pueda tener ninguna otra..."_

Había dicho el caballero, a lo que Venus respondió.

_"Tendrás que aprender a coquetear mejor con las mujeres, si yo no estuviera tan deseosa no te hubiera girado a ver, aunque después de todo, no ha salido tan mal, para ser primerizo sabes mover muy bien esa pequeña cadera que tienes..."_ había dicho, haciendo un enfático doble sentido en que movía bien la cadera, y no había notado otra cosa pegada a ella _"pero no te equivoques, no me hiciste tuya, yo te hice mío, y eso, es de lo que debemos de estar agradecidos, que en mi lista faltaba un niño sin atributos, nada galante y virgen, algo como tú, buena educación sexual mi querido padaguan*, para tu próxima vez recuerda que no a todas nos gusta jugar rudo."_

¿Y que, si Venus se había portado como una engreída, cretina y petulante?

Ese era el mayor atractivo de todo el cuento, era el juego rudo, el te doy y me das, algo sucio, pero erótico y agresivo; en una palabra: Sadomasoquismo.

Era mi venganza personal, aquí los papeles solo se habían modificado un poco.

Edward ahora seria mundialmente humillado, por la Femme Fatal mas experimentada de la red.

Si tan solo pudiera enviarle el link de la página y que su pene se hiciera tan pequeño del susto como el del caballero degenerado...

Y a pesar de saber que lo que estaba haciendo era totalmente estúpido e infantil, me importaba un carajo, me había divertido como una pequeña a la que le dan su primera barbie puta.

Bueno eso no era legal, pero era la idea.

Un sonidito provino de la laptop, y mire atenta la pantalla, no era uno de los 300 avisos de alerta de virus que salían en una hora, era un globito que me advertía de la batería baja.

Ya iban 6 veces que pasaba, así que para esta séptima decidí buscar las extensiones para poder conectarla a fuera en la terraza.

No estaba dispuesta a perderme el amanecer del día venidero, por eso me había pasado aquí las últimas horas, ya que la meditación y el perdón no me salían bien, mi nueva meta era ver el hermoso amanecer.

Ayudaría a mi objetivo, tranquilizarme.

Mi humor había mejorado mucho cuando pude hacer que Edward tuviera un minúsculo compañero de batalla, entre otras cosas, pero en algún momento de la madrugada, ese sentimiento de venganza infantil había disminuido lo suficiente para permitirme admirar el oscuro cielo estrellado.

Claro que valía la pena escribir sobre un perdedor de pene pequeño, pero valía aún más darse el lujo de presenciar en primera fila un fenómeno espectacular de la naturaleza, el amanecer, me ayudaría a convencerme de que siempre habría sol, siempre esa esperanza de ser feliz, esa esperanza que tanto necesitaba.

Trate de evitar durante toda la noche estar más de 5 minutos dentro de la casa, es más si tuviera una bacinica, un baño portátil, o algo por el estilo, no habría entrado una sola vez, pero este era un buen pretexto para comenzar a enfrentar al mundo, y el primer lugar era mi departamento.

El testigo silencioso de mi dolor.

Me levante lentamente mirando el desastre que tenía en la terraza, en algún momento tendría que limpiar, pero lo único que me apetecía en este momento era un poco más de café, y algo de pizza caliente.

Y un baño que no fuera portátil.

Entre con paso lento a la casa, llevando conmigo la caja de pizza y el termo de café, los deje en la cocina y puse la cafetera a funcionar; estuve cerca de diez minutos buscando todas las extensiones que tenía disponibles, solo encontré 3, así que las conecte unas con otras orientándolas a la terraza y en la punta puse el cargador de la laptop.

Las tazas de café hacían estragos en mí unas 4 veces por hora, así que obedeciendo a la madre naturaleza, me dirigí al baño a vaciar mi vejiga repleta de cafeína y mojarme el rostro para refrescarme un poco.

Había dormido por ratos, pero la siesta más larga que había tenido desde el viernes había durado unas tres horas.

Pero era mejor estar despierta, evitando las pesadillas y los sueños imposibles.

Aprovechando mi visita al baño, y haciendo un trato con la pereza que me gobernaba, me lave los dientes; el cigarro puede dejarte algo de mal aliento y combinado con el peperonni, el vodka y el helado, supongo que si soplaba podría matar al perro de la señora Carmen.

Tal vez haría un nuevo experimento estúpido…

También me cepille un poco el cabello y me pase hilo dental.

Salí del baño de mi habitación, para admirar por millonésima vez la cama pulcramente tendida con sabanas limpias.

Obviamente Alice había vomitado durante la noche.

Mi habitación estaba pulcramente acomodada, como nunca lo haría yo, solo Alice y Rosalie eran tan obsesivas, el baño apestaba a cloro y limpiador de limón, el bote de basura no estaba, se secaba en el cuarto de lavado porque Alice no solo había "bautizado" mis sabanas.

Cada que entraba al departamento me acordaba el porqué en un principio no quería entrar.

Me regresaba como si de una película se tratara al pasado viernes, miraba mi cama y podía ver como Edward acostaba tiernamente a Alice, con ese rostro tan amoroso que solo su hermana podía inspirar.

Podía huir de la habitación, sin embargo casi cualquier lugar me azotaba con recuerdos.

La mancha de sangre en la entrada había sido removida del piso, el sillón donde había dormido Rosalie estaba acomodado en perfecta simetría con el resto de la sala, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro por dentro, yo misma me había encargado de eso cuando Rosalie y Alice se fueron.

El camino a la cocina brillaba de limpio, y toda la casa poseía un olor inusual a limpiador de limón y pino combinado con cloro.

La cocina, era un aparte.

Estaba más a como yo tenía mi hogar; la caja de la pizza le daba el toque desobligado de siempre, la cafetera emitía un ligero zumbido, había unos cuantos trastes sucios regados por la barra y el lava trastes estaba totalmente abierto, con un bote de helado vacio, mis pisadas sucias habían dejado unas cuantas huellas en el piso, y no se miraba ningún sartén a simple vista.

La cocina había sido el segundo lugar en el que más había estado durante las últimas horas, ahí estaba el helado.

Podría pensarse que la casa estaba aparte, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero no, ¿quien en su sano juicio limpia obsesivamente un hogar que no quería ser limpiado?.

Ok,… que su dueña no quería limpiar?.

Solo Alice y Rosalie, y con el único objetivo, seguramente, que yo olvidara todo lo que había pasado el viernes.

Pero era todo lo contrario, mi departamento gritaba que algo malo había pasado, tanta limpieza me hacía sentir como si en mi hogar hubiera ocurrido un asesinato y las evidencias hubieran sido intentadas de borrar.

La presencia de algo inusual flotaba con el olor a cloro, limpiador de limón y pino.

Ya se repito mucho que huele a limpiador, pero era asqueroso, y preocupante, mis amigas necesitaban terapia.

Estaba asqueada, por eso estaba en la terraza donde todo era un asco, como a mí me gustaba.

Donde el cielo me ayudaba a distraerme, donde no había horribles recuerdos ni lagrimas aproximándose para golpearte con sadismo.

Salí a la terraza de nuevo y prendí un cigarrillo, contrario a mi doctrina, fumaria dentro de la casa.

Mientras el café saque el helado de vainilla del refrigerador, ya me había terminado las reservas de helado de chocolate.

Di una nueva bocanada al cigarrillo, para con enferma satisfacción tirar un poco de ceniza sobre el piso de la cocina.

Fui caminando por todo el departamento, impregnándolo con el olor a tabaco quemado, tirando la ceniza donde me placía, ensuciando aquellos horribles recuerdos con los restos calcinados de mi cigarrilo; regresando a mi departamento su suciedad cotidiana.

Estaba segura que las chicas tenían alguna pista de lo que había pasado en el departamento, por eso la limpieza, por eso todos los extremadamente buenos tratos.

Rosalie me había dejado dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, totalmente sola, en otras circunstancias hubiéramos dormido juntas, pero ella había decidido dormir en la sala, dejándome el espacio completo para dormir plácidamente.

Solo un par de horas.

Después de haber impactado la puerta en una nariz sangrante había cerrado con seguro, mientras él gritaba que lo dejara entrar y algo parecido a una disculpa, pero yo aún seguía tan furiosa, que tratando de ignorar el instinto asesino de regresar a la cocina por un cuchillo, elegí algo mejor para deshacerme de aquel cabrón.

- ¡Peddoname pod pensad edo de ti, soy un edtupido! – gritaba con la voz gangosa por la hemorragia golpeando la puerta acaloradamente, yo me sostenía de la perilla, incapaz de girarla y dejarlo que se disculpara, incapaz siquiera de decir algo.

Solo estaba concentrada en no llorar.

No aún.

- ¡Judo que no fue mi intendion, yo nunca pende que tu padde estuvieda muedto, didculpabe! – estaba destrozándome con cada nueva palabra, no podía moverme, no podía pensar, el dolor era cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡Doy un combleto imbedil, no puedo creed como pude decidte edo, cuantdo do diento didculpame, Bedda, peddoname pod favod! – seguía gritando y gritando – Adice debedia habedme acladado pedfectamente… yo… - esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

¿Cómo se atrevía a culpar a Alice de lo cretino que era?, ni con un trasplante de cerebro podría pensar correctamente, estaba segura, tal vez el golpe con el sarten le había matado la ultima neurona inteligente que tenia, mientras que las demás neuronas, solo se la pasaban haciéndolo babear y hablar como imbécil.

Tome aire sonoramente, y golpe la puerta con el puño cerrado, con la mano que no tenía vendada, claro.

- ¡¡Lárgate!! – exclame con voz ahogada, por la ira, por el dolor, por él - ¡Lárgate o llegaran los demás, y le diré a Emmett lo que has dicho de mí! – se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que yo suspire para contener las lagrimas.

- Déjame hablad contigo, acladad das cosads – dijo en un susurro, sentí como dejaba caer la cabeza contra la puerta, yo también la deje caer – Pod favod Bedda– suspire y tome la perilla de la puerta.

- Juro que si no te largas en este momento, le diré a Emmett lo que hiciste, va a matarte Edward, te acusara de cualquier cosa, de que intentaste violarme, te correrá del bar, te cerrara las puertas de cualquier lugar, incluso los hospitales, y en algún momento te hará papilla… lárgate de una maldita vez, antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte impune - con esas sencillas palabras, cualquier sonido ceso, espere unos minutos para comprobar si se había ido, pero no escuche nada.

Solo quería tranquilizarme, las lágrimas se habían desbordado de mis ojos, y un temblor se había extendido por todo mi cuerpo; así que use un viejo remedio contra la realidad, analgésicos.

Fui al estudio y tome una caja de analgésicos fuertes, de esos que sabia me tumbaban en menos de dos segundos; ingerí dos sin siquiera tomar agua, regrese al recibidor y deje la puerta sin seguro, para que Rosalie pudiera entrar, aunque ella tenía llaves si yo dejaba echado el seguro solo podría entrar tirando la puerta.

Así que camino al cuarto de huéspedes le envié un mensaje de texto.

"Tome dos analgésicos mata Bellas, así que cuando llegues estaré semimuerta, no asustes a Emmett, la puerta está abierta, besos".

Desde ese momento supe que intentar ocultar lo que había pasado era tarea por demás difícil, el mensaje sonaba totalmente falso, y estaba segura que Rosalie lo notaria.

Sin embargo, ya no tenía fuerza para preocuparme por eso.

Me mire al espejo, estaba completamente deshecha, era como la muñeca fea, desmadejada y dejada, no tenia voluntad ni para cambiarme la ropa así que solo me acosté y arrope con la sabanas.

Paso un escaso minuto, cuando escuche voces en la sala.

La pesadez de mis ojos comenzó a acrecentarse, y en el momento que los cerré, escuche como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

- Tomo unos analgésicos, no podremos despertarla ni con un temblor - dijo la voz de Rosalie.

Sentí que la cama se hundía bajo el peso de alguien que se había sentado a mi lado, una tibia y suave mano me retiro el cabello de la cara y acaricio mi mejilla, pero mis ojos estaban demasiado pesados para abrirlos.

- Salgamos, tenemos que arreglar esto - fue lo último que escuche de la voz de Rosalie antes de caer totalmente dormida.

El cuarto de huéspedes era el único que no había sido tocado por la demencia de mis amigas, pues yo había dormido ahí.

Solo por un par de horas.

Calculaba que había caído muerta entre las 3 y las 4 de la madrugada; Rosalie me despertó a las 7 de la mañana,... que digo mañana, madrugada.

- Bella, Bella despierta... – la voz de Rosalie sonaba algo desesperada mientras me zarandeaba del hombro y chasqueaba los dedos sonoramente.

- ¿Que se quema Rose? - pregunte con la voz apagada y pestañeando compulsivamente.

- ¿Ahora si despertaste? – pregunto sin dejar de moverme del hombro.

- Pues hasta donde sé, si – conteste un poco más viva.

- ¡Qué bien! – exclamo con voz chillona haciendo que el vello de los brazos se me erizara y torciera la boca – pensé que tendría que usar un vibrador para despertarte, no negaras que te quiero muchísimo, hubieras despertado feliz – se rio despeinándome aún más la maraña de cabello.

Aún adormilada, me reí, pero repare en algo y me calle como si me hubiera tragado una mosca.

- Rose… ¿tienes un vibrador? – pregunte curiosa.

Rosalie rio sonoramente mientras me volvía a despeinar. – Vamos Bella… - eso era un tal vez sí, pero no te lo voy a prestar…

- ¿Qué necesitas, Rose? – pregunte mientras el peso de los acontecimientos y el peso de los sedantes del analgésico regresaban a mí.

Entonces dejo de reír y me miro entre curiosa y cautelosa.

- Yo… Alice y yo tenemos que ir a trabajar, o a renunciar y cobrar nuestro último pago, y quería saber si… - se cayó y me miro calculadora - ¿El viaje sigue en pie? – pregunto titubeante.

Un bostezo se apodero de mi en ese momento así que asentí con la cabeza enérgicamente (lo que me permitía haber dormido 3 horas y haber sido despertada sin ningún vibrador de por medio) – Es algo que espero con ansias – respondí cuando el bostezo me libero.

- ¡Qué bien! – exclamo emocionada de nuevo, subiendo un poco la chillosidad de su voz, que hizo que me dolieran los dientes y deseara ser una avestruz para poder meter la cabeza en un hoyo – hare el desayuno, y tomaremos un baño, nos iremos y espero que podamos regresar a las 4 o 5 de la tarde podríamos ir planeando el viaje, ¿está bien? – pregunto con emoción contenida.

Mi estomago se hizo un poco más pesado, y para nada por el hambre.

- De… de acuerdo... – no sabía que más decir y digamos que la creatividad había quedado eliminada de mi lista de dones.

Con delicadeza tomo mi mano y me levanto de la cama.

Era muyyyy extraño…

- Bella… ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche? – pregunto cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir.

Me quede completamente tiesa en mi lugar y mi inmovilidad alerto a Rose.

- No quieres hablar de ello aun? – pregunto con esos hermosos ojos comprensivos y amigables, tenía un nudo en la garganta, así que solo asentí mirando al piso – no te preocupes, será cuando estés lista – dijo dándome un apretón caluroso en las manos, sin poder contener el sentimiento me lance a sus brazos.

- Bella quieres un vibrador? – pregunto de la nada contra mi cabello.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte desencajada separándome de ella abruptamente.

- Dicen que les deja a las mujeres una gran sonrisa… dicen… – y sonrió sobre actuadamente, ambas comenzamos a reír como tontas, y cuando nos paso el ataque de risa, Rose me dio un beso en la mejilla y señalo en dirección a la cocina, yo asentí y ella camino.

Salí a la sala y lo primero que vi fue el sartén echado detrás de un sillón, suponía que Rose no lo había notado.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a arremolinarse en mi estomago, causándome nauseas, me gire para controlarme un poco.

Pero no sirvió de nada.

Era como de película de terror, cuando descubres al muerto y llamas al equipo de CSI*…

Esa no era película…

Era como en una serie de televisión de investigación criminal… descubres al muerto… y… amm creo que esto perdió el chiste…

Cuando me gire lo primero que vi fue la mancha de sangre en la entrada, no me había percatado que había una la noche anterior, mi estomago salto de susto y cuando volví a girarme en la entrada de mi habitación estaba Alice, mirándome extrañada.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto bostezando, yo estaba tentada a contestar "Si, tu maldito hermano mancho mi piso con su asquerosa sangre" pero no podía dar esa respuesta, o cualquier otra sin abrir la boca y vomitar.

Negué con la cabeza y ella me sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa… extendida… de medio lado… tan parecida a…

- Lavare tus sabanas, creo que tuve un pequeño accidente, también el bote de tu baño, perdóname, Bella – _"Perdóname Bella"_ esa maldita frase me erizo el bello de la nuca, pero mi estomago estaba causando más problemas.

Asentí sin ser capaz de mostrarle a Alice mis jugos gástricos.

Entonces ella se estiro desperezándose, y llevo sus manos al cabello… despeinándolo de una manera… tan sexy… en otra persona…

No pude más, me lleve las manos a la boca y corrí de regreso a la habitación de huéspedes, abrí la puerta del baño y devolví todo lo que llevaba en el estomago sonoramente.

Me quede hincada delante del ídolo de porcelana, mientras las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas.

Los acontecimientos se negaban a ser olvidados, no podía ver a Alice sin recordarlo a él, sin recordar lo que me había dicho, lo que me había hecho.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y apareció Rosalie con una toalla mojada y un vaso de agua.

- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto preocupada mientras me extendía la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

- No Rose, la vida es una mierda – dije con lagrimas en la cara y el derrotismo sobre mí, como la nubecita de los animes cuando están tristes, o corren la misma suerte que yo.

- Cariño, tranquilízate, todo está bien, todo pasara, solo debes pensar positivo – dijo abrazándome cuando estuve de pie, me aferre a ella como si fuera lo último que me quedaba, en cierto modo así era, lo único que me quedaba era a mis amigas y mi madre, y aquí estaba Rose, demostrándome que a pesar de todo, no la perdería.

- Estoy aquí, Bella, nunca me iré de aquí – dijo frotándome la espalda, mis lamentos se hicieron más sonoros y sentidos y ella me aferro más hacia sí.

- Grr… Grraciass Rose – dije conteniendo un poco las lagrimas, y alzando la cabeza.

- No sé qué sucedió, solo que se debes tranquilizarte y pensar bien las cosas, no te deprimas Bella, que la vida es _bella_ – me dijo sonriéndome en un intento de hacerme reír, saco una pequeña sonrisa mía, mientras que los sollozos se apagaron.

- La vida es _bella _– dije asintiendo.

Volvió a abrazarme y yo pose mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras pensaba en que haría ahora.

Fue en ese momento que lo decidí, la abducción de Bella al mundo, había sido decidida, no podía enfrentar nada así, no quería hacerlo, necesitaba tranquilizarme, recuperarme a mi misma y volver a ser capaz de sonreír sin tener que escuchar chistes de Rosalie, o cualquier otra persona.

- ¿Dónde está Alice? – pregunte extrañada, no quería ni podía verla, pero tenía curiosidad.

- Le dio asco cuando te pusiste verde y seguramente vomito el café que se había tomado – explico Rosalie acariciándome la cabeza.

- Rose… ¿te puedo pedir un par de favores? – pregunte con voz titubeante.

- Dime - respondió atenta.

- Se que algún día tendré que hablar de esto, solo que no puedo hacerlo ahora, me supera Rosalie – le explique con un nudo en la garganta mientras apretaba sus manos con las mías.

- Lo entiendo, pide lo que quieras Bella, para eso estamos la familia – dijo sonriéndome mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

- Gracias Rose, por favor, dispongan de lo que quieran de la casa, saben que esta casa es su casa, arreglen sus pendientes para el viaje, y no se sientan comprometidas con nada - eso lo decía por la limpieza, pero claramente, no me habían hecho caso alguno, mi casa apestaba a problemas mentales de Rosalie y Alice, traducido a cloro y limpiador de pino y limón.

- Gracias Bella, cuando regresemos resolveremos algunos asuntos primordiales del viaje te parece? – pregunto sonriente en un claro intento de cambiar mi estado de ánimo.

- Yo… Rose, no estoy segura… - dije mirándole apenada, sin poder sostenerle la mirada baje la cabeza para continuar - por favor,… llévate a… Alice, no... no quisiera hablar con ella ahora... les llamare cuando todo esté en orden, y arreglaremos lo del viaje… - respondí tratando de agregarle a mi tono algo de vida.

Yo amaba a Alice, la amo, pero incluso ahora, que ya pasaron algunas horas y estoy mil millones de veces más tranquila, no estoy segura de querer verla adoptar los estúpidos ademanes de su hermano.

La verdad es que como en programa de Messenger, me había auto impuesto el estado de "No disponible", no quería estar disponible ni para ellas, si veía a Alice me lo recordaría demasiado, y no quería acuchillar a Alice, ella solo se había emborrachado y me había caído encima.

Sin embargo, por algo Edward había sacado aquellas conclusiones, Alice me había dicho que él pensaba que yo era prostituta, pero, tenía la idea, tal vez errónea, tal vez correcta, de que ella lo había desmentido.

Ya lo aclararía después.

- No... no hay problema... Bells - acepto titubeante.

Me beso y acaricio la mejilla de nuevo.

- Podrías usar el yoga para meditar y tranquilizarte, tus chacras deben de estar muy alterados, el equilibrio del alma tiene que ver con el equilibrio del cuerpo – ahora estaba claro de dónde sacaba lo del yoga y morderse el trasero verdad?.

Rosalie podía ser una mala influencia.

- Lo pensare - ¿Cómo pude mentir con tanta naturalidad?.

- Me daré prisa o se nos hará tarde, preparare el desayuno – dijo soltándome y caminando de nuevo hacia la cocina.

- No te preocupes por mi Rose, comeré cuando se hayan ido, mientras me daré un baño, y creo que volveré a dormir, la cabeza me va a explotar como una granada activa – repetí tratando de sonreír, pero conseguí una mueca extraña, lo cual, era un avance.

Rosalie solo asintió y camino más rápido.

En ese momento volví a pensar la mierda de mundo en el que vivía, y como esa premisa era irrefutable, decidí lo mejor para mis chacras alocados.

Volver a dormir.

El cese del zumbido de la cafetera me saco de los recuerdos, camine hacía la cocina aún con el cigarrillo en la mano y vacie el café en el termo mientras ponía a calentar la pizza.

El trato de Rosalie, a pesar de ser comprensivo y de mucha ayuda me parecía extraño, demasiado atento, algo sabía, estaba segura.

Sin embargo, aún para Rosalie era demasiada amabilidad, asi que solo me dejo dormir poco más de una hora.

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana Rosalie volvio a entrar para despertarme.

- Bella, Bells, Bella despierta, no usare ningún vibrador - dijo moviéndome un poco del hombro, volví a abrir los ojos y la mire, estaba completamente arreglada y maquillada, dispuesta para renunciar a su trabajo, lo cual, me agradaba enormemente.

Si llevaba su vibrador con ella, seguro seria la mujer más feliz después de renunciar.

- Despierta - dije dedicándole una mueca de desagrado, ella rio un poco y después me beso la mejilla.

- Nos vamos, te llamaremos en la tarde, de acuerdo? - pregunto nerviosa.

- No Rose, no se molesten, yo las llamare – en ese momento la idea de la abducción se empezaba fraguar concreta en mi mente.

- Ehm... De acuerdo Bells, cuídate, nos veremos - dijo algo desencajada, me beso la frente y en total silencio salió de la habitación.

Me sentí mal con Rose, ella en verdad era la que menos culpa tenía de todos, incluso Jasper tenía más culpa que ella.

Emmett, en un principio me había sorprendido con su regreso a la ciudad, Alice se había emborrachado… ya he repetido millones de veces que me cayó encima, pero es un hecho inolvidable, así que… me cayó encima; ni que decir de maldito imbécil que tiene como hermano, Jasper que me había dado falsas señales de interés, Rosalie solo había caído levemente ante los coqueteos descarados del maldito cretino.

Y mejor que todo, me había dejado la cama para mi solita.

En cuanto saliera de mi departamento le pediría una disculpa.

Después de que ellas se fueran me quede meditando sobre lo absurdo de lo absurdo hasta que olvide que meditaba y decidí darme un baño, y mientras me tallaba la espalda con mi esponja de baño rosa, cavilé que haría en las próximas horas, y resolví que me desconectaría del maldito mundo.

¿Cuántas veces lo resolví?

No se, pero demasiadas para convencerme de que era lo mejor.

Y por cierto, lo decidi, porque el mundo es un desgraciado, sadico, maldito, ojete y ... malo.

Por si no lo habia dejado claro.

Me vesti con lo que traia puesto en estos momentos y sali a encontrarme con el horror que habia evaluado hacia unos minutos.

Mi departamento pulcramente aceado.

Cuando supere el trauma incial, y me acostumbre al apestoso y persistente olor a limpiadores, fui recorriendo habitacion por habitacion del departamento.

Recuerdo vagamente que tarde mas de 1 hora en revisar toda la casa e ir aventando cosas que me hacian recordar, que me devolvian ese dolor en el pecho y causaban que mi estomago se retorciera, encontre el botiquin del auto, no tenía idea del porque no estaba en el auto, pero en cuanto lo vi, lo lance contra la pared del baño, que era donde se escondia.

Lista de cosas que hacer cuando salga de la abduccion: Comprar un nuevo botiquin.

Eran cerca de las 11 cuando decidi ir a la cocina y tomar el desayuno que había dejado Rosalie para mi.

Eran un sandwich de queso, una taza fria de cafe, y un yogurth natural.

Esto era la obra malefica de Alice...

Yo no comia yogurth natural, sabia a limon pasado!.

Sin embargo, no pude terminar el sandwich de queso, le di un trago al cafe calentado y nisiquiera acerque la cuchara al yogurth.

Durante todo el recorrido, durante mi insipiente desayuno, durante el baño, y durante la mayor parte de ese sabado, llore como hace años que no lo hacía.

Sin embargo, no me molestaba tanto llorar, yo sabía que era el dolor, el dolor de muchas maneras, fisico, psicologico, del corazon, había conocido todos los tipos de dolor, sabia que algunos dolian con más intensidad que otros, que dejaban una marca mas profunda que otros, que dejaban más lagrimas a su paso.

Sabía que este dolor, no era nuevo, sino diferente, con un nuevo y repugnante sabor de humillacion que nunca había probado.

Era magnifico y letal, el saber que aún, a pesar de todo lo sucedido ese viernes, y todo lo sucedido en mi vida... Aún podía sentir.

Podía sentir el dolor, la humillación, el amor, la alegría, podía sentir la vida.

Y a pesar de que en esos momentos me dolía inmensamente, sabía que iba a vivir, que podia volver a sufrir como ahora, o incluso más; pero tambien sabía que iba a ser muy feliz tan feliz como ahora no podía imaginarme, como nadie podía imaginar.

Eso me reconfortaba, saber que a pesar de cualquier cosa, mi vida seguiria, y podria disfrutarla, sea lo que sea que me deparara.

Pero no.

Ese no fue mi pensamiento durante el desayuno, o bien, en cualquier parte del día.

¡Porque no soy masoquista!, claro que me dolía y a pesar de saber que el dolor iba a parar en algun momento odiaba sentirme así.

Purgar el dolor con lagrimas sirve para dos cosas basicamente.

La primera: liberar muchas emociones reprimidas, y obviamente eso te hace sentir mejor.

La segunda: Un dolor de cabeza enorme, y los ojos inflamados como de sapo drogado.

Mis atormentados pensamientos no me dejaron tranquila por horas, recordando cada minúsculo detalle.

Estaba carcomiendo la cabeza para entender la razon de lo que más me había dolido ese día.

Yo no era prostituta, pero no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza las razones que hubiera tenido él para pensar eso.

No me vestia provocativamente casi nunca, me gusta ocultar mi carne para mi y el espejo, no me maquillaba exageradamente, nunca llevaba tacones altos, mis uñas eran mas bien cortas, y no comía chicle, bueno no mucho.

Ahm... ok, si comía chicle, pero no creo que fuera por eso...

No entendia que le habría dicho Alice, que habría visto él, que habria pasado por su cabeza para dar con esa conclusion.

Trate mil veces de convencerme de que él había sido el imbecil, y que por imbecil había pensado eso, que yo no había causado que me dijera puta.

Y a la mil una vez... apenas sembre una duda en mi.

Pero como ya habia una duda, me sentia mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, tampoco pense eso durante el sabado.

Resumiendo y dejando de dar rodeos.

El sabado lo unico que hice fue lamentarme, llorar, gritar y sentirme como cucaracha.

Y comer helado.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde el estomago me rugio mientras mis intestinos se peleaban por una porcion del sandwich de queso que me había dejado Rose, estube al rededor de media hora caminando en circulos por la sala pensando en que debia hacer.

Obvio iba a comer, pero la cuestion era que iba a comer?...

¿Pizza o comida china?, ese es el dilema.

Obviamente gano la pizza, por una sencilla cuestion, ... el repartidor era un dios latino con cabello largo y ondulado, y el acento mas erotico que habia escuchado.

Ademas, a el podía podia pedirle que pasara de camino por una botella de vino y me la traeria gustoso, siempre me gastaba algo exagerado en su propina.

Me dirigi al telefono, despues de haberme desenredado del nudo en que estaba hecha abrazada a mi misma en el baño de mi habitacion.

Era cliente frecuente de la Pizzería "La Bella Italia", nombre si me preguntan poco original, todo establecimiento que vendiera comida tradicional de Italia no dudaba en usar las palabras _bella_ o _Italia_, lo cual, es normal supongo, solo poco original.

Le pedi a José, el repartidor latino que me trajera la botella de Vodka y los cigarrillos, prometiéndole como siempre su jugosa propina.

La alarma del horno de microondas me indico que la pizza estaba de nuevo caliente, asi que la saque del horno, puse unas 10 cucharadas de azúcar al termo repleto de café, apague el cigarrilo en el piso de la cocina y Sali de nuevo a la terraza.

Cuando hice espacio en la mesa de la terraza para colocar las nuevas provisiones me encontré con el teléfono, lo mire durante unos minutos volviendo a recordar.

Despues de haber ordenado la pizza, había decidido llamar a Renee y contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

Tendria que hacerlo en algún momento, y que mejor que tener conmigo una pizza que me diera valor, y el helado, por si las cosas se ponían mal solo alegar dolor de cabeza causado por ingestión apresurada de helado.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE TE EXPULSARON DE LA ESCUELA?! – grito fuera de sí cuando comencé a relatarle la llamada de Emmett y el choque accidental contra mi petulante maestra.

Me atragante con el helado y comencé a tocer, presa del pánico que me inundo en ese instante, Renee hoy tenía una faceta muy matrialcal que tal vez no era conveniente para lo que iba a contarle.

Despues de que dejara de gritar como posesa, le explique como habían sucedido las cosas, y se alegro de saber que el director era amigo de Charlie, durante un rato ambas nos quedamos en silencio, recordando a Papá.

Me pregunto sobre lo que había pasado exactamente con Jacob, mi mamá era la mejor madre del mundo, yo no podía contarle todo esto a Rosalie o Alice, pero mamá era un caso aparte, era mi mayor confidente, a pesar de que a veces se comportaba como una madre, regañándome y dándome sermones, siempre podía confiar en su sano juicio para resolver todos mis problemas, y ahora tenía uno realmente grande.

Unos, en plural, para mi desgracia.

- ¡MALDITO INFELIZ, DEGENERADO, JOTO, ASQUEROSO FETICHOSO SEXUAL, SIN VERGÜENZA, PATAN, VERGÜENZA PARA LOS HOMOSEXUALES…! – miles de insultos como ese grito como loca cuando le termine de contar a detalle el encuentro en el trabajo.

Mamá había jurado venganza contra Jacob Black, una dolorosa venganza, y como yo estaba demasiado ocupada siendo miserable, no quise persuadirla de retractarse.

Mientras ella fraguaba su plan "Destrocemos a la vergüenza de los homosexuales closeteros", mi querido repartidor latino toco a mi puerta.

- Seño Bella, aquí le he traio su pitza – dijo cuando abri la puerta dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, Jose, has traido mi pedido extra? – pregunte sonriendo mientras lo hacia pasar, como siempre para con el pretexto barato de buscar mi cartera poder admirarle el enorme y moldeable trasero latino que tenía.

- Seguro seño Bella, he etao bucando el mejo Vodka pa´uste, le traje jugo de mango, olvido pedírmelo, y lo cigarro, largo y ligero como le guta – volvió a sonreírme.

Le sonreí coquetamente, recuperando un poco de la seguridad que de por si no tenía, y el me devolvió la sonrisa algo confundido.

- Seño Bella, eta bien? – pregunto con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

- Claro, porque preguntas? – pregunte extrañada mientras juntaba los billetes en mi mano y hacia la cuenta de su propina del 50% extra, de pronto el nerviosismo comenzó a hacerse presente, seguramente acababa de ver mis ojos tamaño ojeras de elefante.

- Yo… abajo… - se quedo callado y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos tanteándolos – no se preocupe, son imaginacione mia – dijo encojiendose de hombros, se me quedo mirando intensamente haciendo que me sonrojara y apretara el teléfono con Renee aun en la línea, fuerte contra mi pecho – ute, seño Bella, no dejaría de pedi a la pitzeria, si yo la hiciera enfada, velda? – pregunto angustiado.

- Claro que no José – respondi extrañada, pero a decir verdad, era seguro que dejaría de ordenar.

El volvió a tantearse los bolsillos y después nervioso se volvió a encoger de hombros.

- Olvide mi tontería seño Bella – se disculpo volviendo a sonreir.

- ¡Bella! – escuche a Renee gritar por el auricular, asi que apresurada y extrañada por la actitud de mi repartidor favorito le pague y lo hice salir rápidamente, no sin antes despedirme de él con un beso seductor en la mejilla.

Mi confianza iba creciendo, siempre me pasaba cuando hablaba con Renee.

Volvi a la platica de cómo destrozar la vida de Jacob mientras me sentaba en la entonces limpia terraza a comer mi deliciosa pizza.

Cuando Renee siguió por largo rato maquilando la manera de hacer que Jacob me rogara de rodillas y limpiándome los zapatos con la lengua que lo perdonara, comencé a pensar que era momento de llegar al punto de la platica que de verdad queria hablar.

- Mamá… tenemos mucho tiempo para planear lo de Jacob, tengo que contarte algo más… - deje salir interrumpiéndola.

- Dime Bella – me apremio algo molesta por cortar su inspiracion asesina.

- Alice, Rosalie y yo nos emborrachamos en el lago Michigan – comencé por lo sencillo, relatándole la historia del lago, cuando aún el mundo no estaba enteramente loco.

A mamá no le sorprendió en lo más minimo que Alice y yo hiciéramos estupideces ebrias, me regaño claro esta, al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser mi mamá, pero me escucho atentamente durante todo el relato.

Cuando comencé con la parte en la que me quedaba sola, semidesnuda, obviamente la faceta de madre se apodero de Renee.

- ¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE, BELLA?; PUDIERON HABERTE HECHO DAÑO, PUDISTE HABERTE HECHO DAÑO TU MISMA, ES DE LO MAS ESTUPIDO QUE HAS HECHO, POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME HAS CONTADO, COMO LA VEZ QUE CONDUCISTE EBRIA HASTA CANADA, VESTIDA DE PAYASO Y TE FUGASTE DE LA POLICIA FRONTERIZA! – historia que en ese momento, ni en este es digna de relatarse.

De nuevo, cuando pude tranquilizarla y hacer que dejara de gritarme, pase a la peor parte, la parte del lobo degenerado violador.

Contrario a lo que calculaba, Renee no grito, espero paciente a que terminara de contarle todo, cada detalle de lo que habíamos vivido en el bosque Edward y yo, me preguntaba a veces cosas, como su aspecto, si había sido duro conmigo, si se había aprovechado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se mantuvo tranquila.

Fui yo la que grito como estúpida cuando Renee me pregunto si Edward estaba bien dotado.

- ¡POR DIOS RENEE, DEJA MI VIRGINAL MENTE PARA CUANDO YA NO SEA VIRGEN! – le grite, ella simplemente rio y me dejo continuar el relato.

Me sorprendió hasta dejarme sin habla cuando termine de contarle como Edward me había dejado en un lugar para poder buscar ayuda, siendo el caballero que yo había creido era.

- Lindo chico, que mal que no se acostaron – fue lo que dijo, dejandome completamente en shock.

- Eso mismo pensé yo, Mamá, en un principio – respondi abatida.

- ¿Todavía hay más? – pregunto perpleja.

No pude evitar soltar una risita al recordar la voz incrédula de Renee conforme iba contándole el resto de la historia.

Parecia como un niño pequeño al cual le cuentas un cuento para irse a dormir, pero esta tan entretenido que lo único que haces es despertar su innata curiosidad.

Volvi a sentarme en el sillón ahora sucio y arroparme con la mantita de Papá, recordando sin poder evitar reir en algunos momentos, la platica con Renee.

- ¡¿EDWARD Y EL LOBO DEGENERADO VIOLADOR ERAN EL MISMO CHICO?! – grito maravillada cuando llegamos a ese punto de la platica - ¡Y ADEMÁS HERMANO DE ALICE!, ¡BELLA DIME QUE ENCONTRASTE UN LUGAR PARA ACOSTARTE CON ÉL, DIME QUE POR LO MENOS TE PIDIO QUE SALIERAN! – exclamo sin poder contener la emoción en su chillona voz.

Pero yo no estaba tan extasiada como ella, para nada.

Mientras Renee reia maravillada, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y no pude reprimir los sollozos que las acompañaban.

Sin esperar a que Renee me pidiera que continuara la historia lo hice, contándole todo lo que había pasado después, el momento en que me quite el sueter frente a él, cuando me curo las heridas, cuando coqueteo con Rosalie, cuando coquetee con Jasper, comencé a contarle todo, mientras sollozaba dolorosamente.

Hasta que llegue a contarle cuando habíamos llegado a casa; para ese momento apenas si podía hablar de manera comprensible, el dolor se había cernido sobre mi, abriendose en su mayor esplendor, reviviendo cada minúsculo detalle, cada dolorosa sensación y relatándoselo a mi madre llorando con agonía.

Para cuando termine, el silencio en el teléfono no me alerto de mucho, estaba demasiado ocupada berreando como bebe cagado, y Renee, por decirlo de alguna manera, me estaba dando mi espacio.

Pero entonces, ella también exploto.

- ¡SI SERA UN MALDITO Y JODIDO CABRON, HIJO DE SU MALDITA Y PUTA ASQUEROSA MADRE, NI SU MALDITA Y JODIDA GALANURA LO SALVARIA DE SER EL MALDITO CABRON CRETINO QUE ES, CABRON DE MIERDA, NUNCA PENSE QUE ALGUIEN PUDIERA SER TAN PENDEJO Y TAN CRETINO…! – conocía a mamá tanto que sabía que a pesar de lo que Jacob había hecho, de todo lo que había pasado, Edward estaba muerto, mamá, ya lo odiaba y ella no era de las personas que se limita a pensar mal de la gente, lo haría pedazos.

Siguio insultándolo por unos minutos, pero después se corto a si misma cuando escucho que yo no dejaba de llorar.

Tenía el vocabulario peor que cualquier bandolero de mala muerte, y solo lo usaba cuando estaba realmente enojada, me reconforto cuando dejo de decir palabrotas para solo tratar de calmarme.

La siguiente hora de la llamada la dedicamos a confortarme y tranquilizarme.

Mamá tenía ese don sobre mi, me conocía, sabia como hacerme sonreir, como hacerme sentir mejor, asi que no había dudado en ejercer su don.

Llore largo rato, pero como sabía de antemano la platica con Mamá me dejo muy tranquila, tanto que cuando pasamos el tema, y ella me desvio de mis emociones, yo la desvie hacia un tema más interesante.

Mis próximas vacaciones.

Estaba oscuro cuando terminamos la llamada, con varias promesas.

Mamá me ayudaría a organizar el viaje, quería conocer a mis amigas, quería que saliera de mi trastornado mundo, quería verme.

Juro mas de 100 veces que las cosas no se quedarían así, juro la venganza dolorosa para Jacob, pero una venganza agonica y sadica para Edward.

No supe él porqué, no lo sé ahora, pero casi le rogué que dejara a Edward en paz.

No supe si me haría caso, pero lo dejo por el momento, primero se ocuparía de mi Jefe amanerado.

Mire al cielo ahora más claro, estaba cerca el amanecer, y me sentía más optimista, a pesar de haber recordado, no me dolía tanto como antes.

Era un panorama alentador, ahora podía olvidarme de los problemas y salir a conocer el mundo, aunque solo se tratara del país y fuera algo demasiado aventurero, seria genial.

Rosalie y Alice se trataron de comunicar conmigo a la media hora de colgar con Renee, cuando el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, pero cada que contestaba y escuchaba sus voces, solo colgaba, como si el teléfono estuviera averiado.

Repetí más de 10 veces hasta que en mi mente atrofiada logre inventarme una escusa que las mantuviera alejadas y calmadas durante un rato más, claro, terminaron hartándose de mi arranque infantil, asi que llamaron muchas mas veces de las que deberían, pero ninguno de los interlocutores emitíamos sonido alguno, esperando que el otro terminara la llamada.

Cuando por fin mi paciencia para el jueguito tonto, hable.

- Chicas, no puedo atenderlas ahora, estoy ocupada charlando con Renee, esto va a tardar un rato, por favor, solo necesito tranquilizarme un poco, las quiero, no se preocupen por mi, las llamare mañana – y colgué sin darles derecho de replica.

Pero supongo que no las convenci con aquella llamada, asi que harta, cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar unos 15 minutos después conteste molesta.

- Ya les dije que no estoy disponible, el día de ayer fue una mierda y necesito descanso, no puedo hablar con ustedes, por favor aléjense un momento chicas, - hice una pausa para controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir – solo quiero estar sola, solo quiero poder estar tranquila de nuevo, solo… solo quiero estar sola – llore sin poder contenerme.

Al otro lado de la línea un gemido dolorido, me pareció extraño y nada familiar aquel ruido lastimero, sin embargo, apenas si podía con mi propio dolor, asi que dije – Las quiero – y colgué.

Despues de esa llamada mi teléfono se mantuvo tranquilo durante toda la noche.

No sé en qué momento la inspiración me arropo en sus brazos y comencé a escribir el relato de Venus.

El cielo era mi mayor distractor, con aquellos colores cambiantes, naturales pero sombrios por ser de noche, a veces me concentraba en las esporádicas luces que pasaban formando figurillas que mi mente ensamblaba embelesada.

No pude evitar reirme como estúpida cuando vi un conjunto de nubes que parecían un vibrador.

Al menos, eso creía yo, nunca había visto uno de cerca. (ajaaa)

La noche había sido al fin, el tiempo que me di para tranquilizarme, entre experimentos estúpidos, ingestión de alimentos chatarra, nubes eróticas, y relatos de penes pequeños y mujeres ninfómanas, había pasado las horas oscuras de la noche en Chicago.

Ahora sencillamente, estaba tranquila.

Era más fácil dejar de recordar, de pensar en algún tipo de distracción, pero era imposible retirar la vista del cielo aclarándose, sencillamente era embriagador, no podía hacer nada más.

Era una madrugada despejada, tanto que los tonos grises del cielo frio comenzaron a mezclarse como si de una paleta de colores oleos se revolviera y jugara divertida.

El negro grisáceo del cielo fue aclarándose mientras yo admiraba maravillada, la pesadumbre de mi alma se iba con aquel tono lúgubre de la madrugada, mientras en mi interior pasaba algo nítidamente igual.

Las imágenes se comenzaron a mezclar sin coherencia alguna frente a mis ojos, el cielo se aclaraba mientras la imagen de mi misma corriendo entre los arbustos del lago Michigan me hacia reir.

Mi negro grisáceo fue desapareciendo, se llevaba todo dolor y toda pena con la nueva claridad.

Gradualmente el gris se convirtió en un café almendrado, con un toque de azul, propio del cielo.

Propio de un alma tranquila.

El rostro sonriente de Edward me hacia sonreir, a pesar de que creía que eso nunca seria posible, el hermoso color del cielo bailoteba entre sus cabellos mientras reia conmigo y sonreía sin decir una sola palabra.

Podía volver a respirar profundamente sin temer que un sollozo me interrumpiera, mientras mi interior se iluminaba con tonos marrones como el horizonte mientras el sol se asomaba.

A su vez, los tonos marrones fueron remplazados lentamente por tonalidades naranjas, con una luminosidad preciosa, como si algún ser divino jugara con el cielo y le diera toda la alegría que al mundo le faltaba.

Alice y Rosalie se unieron a mi fiesta privada, riendo conmigo y con Edward, rodeados por la nueva luminosidad, siendo participes de mi nuevo amanecer.

Los tonos naranjas se apoderaron obviamente también de mi interior, absorbiéndome en un sentimiento… luminoso, por definirlo de alguna manera, era como saber que brillaba con el brillo del sol, que la alegría y la tranquilidad jamás terminarían.

Pense que en ese momento aquella preciosa sensación pararía; pero no.

Al cielo le faltaba darme un pequeño regalo más.

Cuando las tonalidades naranjas del cielo fueron reemplazadas por tonos mucho mas luminosos, amarillos y dorados impresionantes, que solo en las películas de amor podrías admirar; mi alma se sintió completamente plena.

De pronto todos mis seres queridos estaban ahí, incluso papá, riendo conmigo, disfrutando de la redención de aquel perdón y aquella dicha que degustaba, luminosa y perpetua.

Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, como si la vida acabara de comenzar dándome la vista al nuevo horizonte, luminoso y vivo.

Feliz.

Feliz, doradamente feliz, plenamente feliz.

Amaneciendo de nuevo, con un horizonte luminoso, pleno, maravilloso y lleno de posibilidades.

Plagada de tranquilidad, y sin la minima intensión de moverme de mi sitio, cerre los ojos, dejándome ir a los brazos, no de morfeo, sino de algo más divino, el amanecer.

Me sumi en la inconciencia más maginfica que había probado alguna vez.

Mis sueños estaban coloreados de luz, con aroma a vida, con sensación de esperanza.

Todo era felicidad.

Estaba corriendo en una pradera de colores marrones, con arboles enormes y de hojas anaranjadas y rojizas cayendo a mi alrededor mientras yo seguía corriendo y corriendo.

El suelo estaba suave como si fuera una nube acolchonada y a su vez espesa, mis pies descalzos palpaban con una satisfacción erotica cada pedazo de césped, mis mejillas eran azotadas por el suave aire iluminado.

A mi paso dejaba una estela de colores sacados de los sueños mas irreales de un angel, era como una estrella, brillaba, pero no como si tuviera un glitter sobre mi cuerpo, era yo, una nueva Bella con luz propia, la estrella luminosa en medio de un amanecer esplendoroso.

Corria sintiéndome tan ligera como una de las hojas que me rodeaba, no existía el cansancio, no existía nada que pudiera detenerme.

O eso creía yo.

Era como bajar las luces, lentamente la luminosidad cegadora fue sediendo, sin llevarse el esplendor de la escena, solo convirtiéndola en algo mas normal, algo mas real.

Me detuve a admirar el paisaje, los arboles canturreaban felices, el aire soplaba divirtiéndome, las hojas que caian me acariciaban delicadamente.

Gustosa me acoste en un montículo de hojas moradas que habían aparecido de repente, mientras millones de hojas mas caian sobre mi.

Volvi a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de esas caricias suaves.

Mi piel estaba al tope de su sensibilidad, podría describir a detalle cada roce de las hojas, primero suaves, con un filo de su delgades recorrían alguna parte de mi, para después aplanarse y pasearse por mi cuerpo.

Algo más llego en ese momento.

Me acariciaba pretendiendo el suave roce de una hoja, pero no lo era, su toque era suave pero no tan delicado, no con la delicadeza que algo inanimado como una hoja lo haría, este roce tenia vida propia, y disfrutaba saboreando mi piel desnuda.

Cierto, olvide decir que en este hermoso y natural sueño, yo también estaba totalmente al natural.

Me retorcí gustosa por aquel toque, sabiendo que las hojas seguían acompañándome, ayudando a aquella caricia a ser más irresistible.

La luz estaba desapareciendo, ya era casi nula, pero aquella sensación de deleite se acrecentaba, era magnifica, pero nada natural, no eran las hojas, no era el aire que me acariciaba, no era el viento que soplaba en mi.

Era alguien.

Pude sentir claramente como aquellas caricias tomaban forma, la forma de una mano con sus cinco dedos, deleitándose en caricias hacia mí.

Frotando cada espacio virgen de mi cuerpo, como si de una escultura en proceso se tratara, era la caricia de un creador hacia su mayor creación.

Me sentía como un pedazo de arcilla, tomando la forma de algo más.

De una mujer.

Las manos viajaron presurosas pero delicadas hacia mis senos, mientras los moldeaba de forma perfecta y deliciosa, y bajaban por mi abdomen dejándolo plano pero lleno de excitación.

Recorrió mi cadera, haciendo aparecer las deseosas curvas que esperaban apremiantes.

Formo mis piernas con suaves caricias y lengüeteos, alargándolas con dedos expertos.

Y cuando creía imposible sentir más placer, el cenit llego.

Las manos llegaron a mi rostro, acariciando mis mejillas y pasando los dedos por mis labios.

En ese momento me convertí en la mujer.

Abrí la boca para atrapar uno de esos dedos y morderlo con deseo.

La naturaleza se había terminado, la luminosidad y la despreocupación habían sido reemplazadas por algo mejor, el deseo.

Abrí los ojos gustosa para admirar a mi creador, y cuando clave mis ojos en aquellos ojos verdes ardientes no pude más que soltar un gemido y lamer eróticamente sus dedos.

Por un infinitesimal momento nuestros ojos se conectaron, haciendo un nuevo universo, repleto de deseo, repleto de cariño, repleto de placer.

Placer, infinito placer al probar sus dedos magníficos con sabor a tierra y a hombre.

Con sabor a él.

Una sonrisa torcida se formo en su boca, y atrajo mi mano hacia su rostro lentamente, paseándola delicadamente como él lo había hecho sobre sus mejillas, sobre sus labios, atrapando mis dedos y succionándolos como si algo fuera a salir de ellos.

Y algo salió, en la penumbra de nuestro deseo mis dedos se iluminaron con aquella luz de estrella que había poseído antes.

Su musical risa juguetona lleno el lugar, como si del viento omnipresente se tratara, llenado cada rincón de felicidad.

Libere mi flamante mano para comenzar a pasearla por él, comencé bajando por su barbilla hacia su cuello, dejando a mi paso luz amarilla, trazando caminos de placer y felicidad.

Su torso se prendió en una luz marron cuando toque sus pectorales, y en ese instante me di cuenta que el también estaba desnudo.

De pronto la lucha comenzó; ambos comenzamos a iluminarnos con caricias deseosas, cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos comenzó a tomar una luz propia, varios colores comenzaron a formarse en nuestra piel virgen y deseosa.

Era como vernos con los rayos laser que detectan el calor, éramos luz en la oscuridad, pero no éramos verdes con zonas rojas, éramos de todos colores, amarillos, marrones, azules morados, rosas, violetas.

Éramos dos luces provocando más luz.

Y de pronto, todo de nuevo ceso.

Nuestras luces fueron apagándose conforme las caricias se hacían más rudas, frotaba y estrujaba cada parte que tenia a mi paso.

Iba torneando sus fuertes piernas, mientras formaba líneas de oscuridad en su espalda, y mordía su cuello aromático.

Fui deleitándome con cada zona de él, bajando mi boca hacia su hombro, lamiendo su clavícula con placer, mordiendo gustosa su hombro, clavando mis uñas en su espalda; frotando mis pies contra sus piernas, llevando mis manos arriba y abajo por su trasero redondo, friccionando mi abdomen con el suyo, pegándome a él con cada centímetro de mi piel.

Sus manos suaves y fieras masajearon mi espalda, mientras su boca se dedicaba a lamer mis senos, sus piernas luchaban con las mías, adhiriéndose a mí.

Comencé a gemir fuerte, sin poder ignorar ni querer reprimir el enorme placer que sentía, y solo una palabra coherente salió de mi boca.

- Edward… - gemí contra su odio, haciendo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

Sus manos se congelaron en mi cadera, mientras sus piernas se contraían.

Nos quedamos congelados, como si posáramos para una foto terriblemente pornográfica.

Y entonces, con un movimiento rápido y rudo me abrió las piernas y coloco sus labios en mi oído.

- Perdóname Bella – sin más, entro en mi.

Y de nuevo todo se encendió.

Solo que no como antes, nada podría igualar aquella luz.

Quede completamente cegada por una luz roja, ardiente y quemante que me absorbió, dejándome desorientada, y tragándoselo también a él.

Ya no podía verlo, todo a mí alrededor era luz roja, luz de pasión.

Pero podía sentirlo, podía sentirlo dentro de mí.

Se quedo completamente quieto acostumbrándose como yo a la nueva y cegadora luz, para después, absorber aquella sensación y explotar en mí.

Comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, adentro y afuera, jalando hacia arriba mi cadera, mientras nuestras pelvis estaban completamente fundidas de placer una contra la otra, sentí como hundió la cabeza entre mis pechos, mientras con su lengua trazaba caminos de fuego por mi abdomen.

Yo lleve mis manos a su suave e incandescente cabello, rasgando con la uñas toda piel que tocaba, mordí su pezón mientras con mis piernas me impulsaba más hacia él, como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que tenia dentro.

Quería más.

Lleve mis manos a su trasero, guiándome solo por el calor que emitía su cuerpo, y lo impulse más hacia mí.

Gimió mi nombre gustoso soplando en mi vientre y exhalando aire hirviente sobre mi ardiente cuerpo.

Mordió de manera agresiva mi pezón haciendo gritar de placer, mientras una sensación quemante comenzaba a acrecentarse en mi vientre bajo.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas mientras el aceleraba su carrera dentro de mí.

Y todo exploto.

Sentí quemarme por dentro, comenzando por mi centro y expandiéndose de manera vertiginosa por todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi cabeza y hacerme explotar.

Ardimos juntos como una explosión, mientras gritábamos como animales en celo.

La luz roja cambio a una luz platinada y cegadora drásticamente.

La quemazón me lleno hasta hacerme perder el sentido de mi misma.

Solo podía sentir placer.

Todo quedo iluminado por aquella luz blanca que lo devoró todo.

Solo pude sentirme arder.

Y así como comenzó todo, todo termino.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, aun cegada por una luz blanca.

Sentía mis mejillas ardientes, y mi ropa interior mojada, un sudor frio acariciaba mi espalda.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que todo había sido un fantástico sueño.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Parpadee repetidas veces hasta que el ring del teléfono dejo de sonar.

Me acostumbre a la luz y comencé a ser consiente de mi cuerpo de nuevo.

Estaba acostada en el sillón de la terraza, completamente tapada por la manta de Papá, mientras el sudor me decía que la sensación había sido real, más no el acto; mis mejillas ardientes fueron apagándose lentamente mientras mi corazón aminoraba su carrera excitada.

Edward me había pedido disculpas de manera que ahora no tenía opción más que perdonarlo, y buscar condones.

Era extraordinario amante en mis sueños, tanto que solo había hecho falta algunos cuantos movimientos para llevarme de paseo a la montaña más alta del universo.

El orgasmo.

- ¡Maldito seas Cullen! – exclame mordiéndome el labio inferior con deseo.

Era Edward Cullen, el mayor imbécil y mejor fantasía que podía tener para despertar por la tarde.

Maldigo a mis hormonas y mi gran imaginación para los sueños.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

De nuevo el teléfono.

Me levante del sillón algo desorientada y busque entre el desorden de la mesa el teléfono inalámbrico.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Mire el teléfono sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, incierta a querer contestar.

Pero… que mas daba ahora?, el sueño se había terminado, la tristeza se había ido.

Solo tocaba vivir.

Pulse el botón para responder y me lleve el auricular al oído, pensando en que eran sus carnosos labios pidiéndome perdón.

- Diga – pregunte con un susurro que más bien pareció un gemido.

- Bella… al fin contestas – era la voz de Emmett que parecía enojado.

- ¿Qué pasa Emmy? – pregunte decepcionada de que no fuera él, aunque de ser sincera, no sé que hubiera hecho si hubiera sido él.

- Te dije que nos veríamos hoy no Bella? – pregunto molesto mientras lo escuchaba caminar.

- Nunca dije que estaba confirmado – respondí mientras mi buen humor iba apareciendo gradualmente.

- Eso quiere decir que no nos veremos? – pregunto más molesto.

- Tengo unos pendientes – mentí.

Bueno no era mentira, tenía mucho que hacer ahora que mi vida había comenzado de nuevo.

- Pendientes en domingo? – pregunto incrédulo mientras escuchaba la alarma de su jeep siendo desactivada.

- ¿Estás en tu auto? – pregunte nerviosa.

- Voy a pasar por comida china para ir a tu casa – me explico aligerando de repente el tono.

- Lo siento Emmett pero no puedo – respondí divertida, estaba empeñado en venir, pero a pesar de que quería demasiado a Emmett, tenia apremio por ver a alguien más.

- Tenemos que hablar Bella – dijo en tono serio.

- Hablemos – le pedí mientras volvía a sentarme en el sillón.

Me percate de la luminosidad del día, el sol ya pasaba más de la mitad del cielo, así que ya era de tarde.

- No te hagas la graciosa, tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes – me recrimino como un niño pequeño.

- Que te parece si me invitas a tu bar y charlamos de nuestros… asuntos pendientes – dije haciendo una inflexión en la frase como si de comillas se tratara.

- El bar hoy está cerrado, es domingo – dijo molesto.

- No corremos prisa Emmett, estaremos aquí mucho tiempo no crees? – le dije juguetona, sabía que eso era mentira, yo me iría a pasear por el país, pero el si estaría en Chicago, así que podría postergar la charla hasta que regresara del viaje.

- Tu no vas a estar, hable en la mañana con Renee y me conto de tus planes – soltó enojado.

Por mi cabeza solo pasaron palabrotas dirigidas a mi progenitora, lo cual era extraño, pues por lo regular siempre eran palabrotas dirigidas a otras progenitoras.

- Prometo no irme hasta que hablemos – le ofrecí dudosa.

- No dejare que te vayas sin hablar – respondió enojado, azoto la puerta de su Jeep y escuche como volvía a activar la alarma – no dejare que te vayas – declaro amenazante.

- Vamos Emmett, no eres mi papá, te quiero como a un hermano, pero no te pases de la raya, dejaremos esto para el próximo viernes, iré a tu bar y hablaremos, llevare a las chicas también – dije algo molesta, pero la sensación de felicidad me impedía enojarme por completo.

-¿ A tu amigas? – pregunta estúpida, ¿no?

- ¿A qué otras chicas? – pregunte a mi vez, soltando una risita al final.

- De acuerdo Bella, tu ganas, nos veremos el viernes, si llegan antes de las 10 entran gratis, si llevan vestido pequeño les regalamos una cortesía del bar – dijo riendo.

- Eres un pervertido – reí animada.

- Ganaste hoy, pero yo ganare el viernes, diles a tus amigas, que se pongan vestiditos, me encantara regalarles algunos tragos – dijo con voz… prefiero no describir aquella asquerosidad.

- Enfermo – solté riéndome – yo también llevare vestidito, y espero muchos tragos gratis – reí tratando de tomarle el pelo.

- Oh, no sabes cuanto quiero verte en pequeños trozos de tela, el bar seria tuyo si me convences – rio con sorna.

- Enfermo degenerado – solté entre risas, él me acompaño con su masculina risa de tenor – me voy, estoy ocupada, te quiero Emmy – y sin más colgué.

Di un profundo y sonoro suspiro, mientras inconscientemente pero plenamente palpable llevaba mis dedos hacia mis labios, saboreando aun su suave piel contra la mía.

¿Pero qué carajo?… solo había sido un maldito sueño, él me creía puta y aún, a pesar de que lo hiciéramos estaba segura que no saldrían haces de luz de nuestros cuerpos y nuestro orgasmo nos cegara.

Y si era así, pues que miedo, maldito alienígena.

Mis tripas rugieron peleando unas con otras buscando las sobras de mi última comida, así que me levante y con el teléfono aún en la mano me dirigí a la cocina.

El sexo imaginario y onírico me dejaba hambrienta, así que incluso antes de llegar a la cocina ya estaba imaginando como iba a tomar el sartén y empezar a cortar algunas verduras para hacerme un rico omellette.

El día brillaba como yo, haciéndome la mujer más optimista, y perdonándome por haberme alejado de él.

Animada, y con mil ideas en la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a cortar las verduras, tome el teléfono y marque el único numero que quería conectar en este momento.

Varios tonos de ese bipppp odioso antes de que te contesten sonaban, pero la línea sencillamente no quería ser contestada.

Cuando estaba a punto de colgar una voz masculina me respondió.

- ¿Diga? – pregunto dejándome helada.

- Ehm… creo… creo que marque mal… - dije extrañada y con un nudo imprevisto en el estomago, el cuchillo no debería estar en mi mano sino quería terminar en urgencias, así que delicadamente lo deje sobre la mesa – yo… lo siento… -

- ¿Bella, eres tú? – pregunto con voz juguetona.

- Hasta donde sé, aún soy yo, ¿qué haces en la casa de Rosalie y Alice? – pregunte desencajada.

- ¿Ya me reconociste? – emití un sonidito parecido al Mhjp, algo así como una afirmación, que el comprendió al instante – Rosalie me pidió que viniera por algunos muebles para llevarlos a la casa de una tía que vive a las afueras de la ciudad – explico tranquilamente, con su tono de voz tan agradable como recordaba.

- Ya veo… ¿y porque se quieren deshacer de los muebles? – pregunte intrigada.

- ¡Jasper!, ¡¿Por qué estas usando mi teléfono?, paga tu cuenta y deja de estar de mantenido! – exclamo la aguda y mandona voz de Rosalie, acercándose a juzgar por el taconeo molesto que comenzaba a extrañar.

- No seas molesta Rosalie, es Bella, al teléfono – dijo retirándose un poco la bocina – nos vemos luego Bella, mi hermana casi salto de la emoción cuando le dije que eras tú – y una risa risueña sustituyo a la despedida de Jasper.

- ¡BELLA! –grito Rosalie dejando mi tímpano literalmente muerto - ¡Bella pensé que tendría que llamar al 911 para que sacaran tu cadáver del departamento!, ¿estás mejor?, ¿podemos verte ya?, ¡tenemos muchas cosas que contarte! – rio maravillada, iba a responderle pero ella no me dio oportunidad, pues al parecer, Alice había hecho café en la mañana – Hoy, leí mi horóscopo sabes? – _"vaya que novedad"_ pensé, mientras ella aceleraba significativamente el ritmo de su charla, casi no la entendía – decía que iba a tener un nuevo nacimiento, no es que me vaya a morir, quiero decir, eso es bueno, decía que hoy cosas buenas van a pasar, también leí el de Alice, el de ella decía que se alejara del alcohol, así que hoy no tomaremos, también decía que su color era el rosa eléctrico, así que trae puesto un vestido, ¿recuerdas ese que le regale en día de los enamorados de hace dos años? El que trae peluche en las orillas, como encaje, ¿te acuerdas?, bueno ese se lo hice poner, y además la maquille como un algodón de azúcar, seguro que hoy le ira genial, también leí tu horóscopo Bella, es el mejor de todos, dice que el amor esta cerca, y que tocara a tu puerta sorprendiéndote, así que vístete de rojo y seguro alguno de tus millones de pretendientes por fin se va a atrever a dar el siguiente paso, - tomo un respiro mientras yo deseaba haber respirado pero a 300 kilometros de distancia de mi teléfono – Alice y yo hemos planeado algunas cuantas cosas para el viaje, claro que nada es seguro hasta que las discutamos las tres, hoy Jasper vino a ayudarnos porque vamos a llevar unos muebles a la casa de Tía Pebble, no podemos pagar una renta que no ocuparemos, así que estamos buscando un departamento para cuando regresemos, ¡Si Bella, nos mudamos!, y bueno decidimos que Jasper nos ayudaría, y además, le daremos una gran propina, pensábamos llamar a tu hermano, se ofreció a ayudarnos en cualquier cosa que necesitaramos, pero no pudimos localizarte para que nos dieras su número, bueno Bella, recuerda, usar rojo y tener el corazón abierto porque el amor esta cerca y si crees que sirva de algo, usa lencería provocativa y limpia –

- ¡Maldita sea Rosalie! – exclame ofuscada cuando apenas dio el segundo respiro - ¡hablas como un jodido perico! – exclame asustada.

- ¡Rose!, ¡Es Bella al teléfono cierto! – exclamo la aun mas chillona voz de Alice, lo que hizo que mi sentido de supervivencia prendiera en luces rojas.

- Rosalie, solo llame para decirles que vengan en cuanto puedan a mi casa, tenemos muchas cosas que organizar, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunte tan rápidamente como mi lengua me permitió.

- ¡Pasamela, Rose, Pasamela, quiero saber si va a usar la blusa roja que le regale, puede combinarla con las bailarinas que se compro hace un mes! – exclamo la voz más chillona que un silbato de Alice, acercándose peligrosamente.

- ¡Las espero!, ¡adiós! – grite alejándome el teléfono para evitar los asesinatos de tímpano prematuro.

Pulse el botón de colgar justo cuando escuche la exclamación airada de mis amigas.

Respire tranquilamente mientras mi corazón regresaba a su ritmo normal, ya las soportaría cuando estuvieran aquí, deberían de prohibirles la compra de cafeína.

Recordé un remedio genial contra la hiperactividad de mis amigas.

Mi comida.

No era la mejor cocinera ni mucho menos, pero cuando me inspiraba y concentraba podía hacer maravillas culinarias.

Culinarias significa de cocina, no cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con…

Ok, mi creatividad sigue afectada.

Comencé a bailotear por la casa mientras iba buscando mi Cd para cocina.

Lo coloque en el Home theater y subí el volumen al máximo.

_ Welcome to the jungle  
We've got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money, honey  
We got your disease… _

Los acordes metaleros, rockeros de antaño, comenzaron a retumbar por todo el departamento, amaba a Guns and Roses, y esta canción era tremendamente conveniente para el momento.

Había regresado a la jungla, solo faltaba un lindo chico que quisiera darme mi enfermedad…

Comencé a saltar simulando una guitarra, sintiéndome el magnífico_ Slash*_ dando los acordes de _"Welcome to the jungle"*,_ comencé a gritar la letra, como lo hacía _Axel Rose_*, gritando y bailando hacia la cocina.

_ Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine_

_I, I wanna hear you scream  
_

No pude evitar gemir sensualmente justo como lo hacía Axel Rose en esta parte, moviendo la cadera como lo haría _Elvis Presley*_, imaginandome más que algo como una "serpentina".

_ Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me _

Gemí y me mordí el labio mientras ponía un sartén al fuego para comenzar a freír los ingredientes del delicioso omellete, tenía hambre de algo, quería tomarlo?, eventualmente, si.

_ You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You're gonna die__  
_

Una muerte deliciosa y dolorosa es lo que me esperaba si seguía pensando en aquel sueño, pero escuchar los gritos eróticos de Axel Rose, mientras recordaba sus movimientos de serpiente, escuchar cada nota tocada por el maestro Slash, solo me hacían pensar que serian una entera mierda si los comparabas con mi nueva jungla indomable.

Edward.

_ Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your_

_Na na na na na  
knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine _

Gemí gustosa tocándome la cadera mientras ponía el aceite en el sartén caliente y vertía las verduras, sin poder evitar imaginarme la "serpentina" de Edward.

_ In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your _

_Na na na na na na,_ Amaba esa parte, siempre me fallaba por uno o dos "nas" más, pero amaba el tono que tenia, sentía como la sangre subía por mi cabeza solo para bajar a mis rodillas.

_ knees, knees  
In the jungle _

Entonces mi momento "Bella cocina y baila", fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre, gustosa apague el fuego y tome el sartén.

Seguro las chicas saltarían gustosas cuando las recibiera con un desayuno-comida, para pedirles perdón, además eso desviaría el tema de vestirme de rojo para parecer un barro gigante.

_ Welcome to the jungle _

Solté un gritito como rockero mientras iba danzando hacia la sala, empujando mi cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, mientras fingía que la sartén caliente era mi guitarra.

_ Watch it bring you to your _

Agite la cabeza gustosa por el ritmo final de la canción, y alborotando mí cabello para que quedara sobre mi rostro.

Tome fuerte la sartén y con la otra mano gire la perilla de la puerta.

_ It' gonna bring you down-HA! _

¡Ja!.

Era Edward Cullen.

Me quede completamente petrificada, él igual.

Entonces me recorrió con la mirada, su rostro estaba ensombrecido por la pena, parecía como si no hubiera dormido en días por las tremendas ojeras que tenia, sin embargo, su nariz solo estaba hinchada, y no desfigurada como yo pensaba.

Su rostro parecía triste, y sostenía en una mano un gran, que digo gran, enormeee ramo de rosas amarillas decoradas con esporádicos tulipanes azules y algunas margaritas, era el arreglo más espectacular que alguien había llevado a mi puerta.

De hecho era el único, pero seguramente sería el más lindo.

Sus ojos primero se posaron en mis rojos e inflamados ojos para después ir bajando, hasta encontrarse con mi mano.

El sartén caliente aun seguía ahí y cuando Edward lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sin más, con un movimiento increíblemente rápido dejo el gran ramo de rosas en el piso junto con un sobre de papel manila amarillo.

Y salió corriendo.

* * *

_* Como verán me agarro lo retro, Padaguan es el aprendiz de Jedi, en las películas de Star Wars; CSI es el programa de investigación criminal que televisan en muchos canales y además tiene como 204899894 corrientes diferentes, que CSI Miami que CSI las vegas… no es mi favorito jojojo; regresando a lo retro, Axel Rose y Slash, son respectivamente voz y guitarra, de el grupo Guns and Roses, rock antaño y bien bonito ^^ jejeje, Welcome to the jungle es una de sus canciones mas famosas, me encanta, y Elviz Presley, pues era conocido por sus movimientos sugerentes de cadera, asi que también entro aquí, jejejeje._

_

* * *

_

NO ME MATEN NI ME DEJEN SIN SU AMOR!!! *U* PLEASE??? (OJITOS) JIJIJIJI

Dejare el link de la letra de Welcome to the jungle en mi perfil, por si no entendieron bien las intromisiones en los pensamientos de Bella y la letra de la canción.

Tambien, siempre se me olvida, como he tenido problema a gente que me agrega al msn y son pervertidos sexuales :S dare aquí mi mail cualquiera que quiera contactarme (MAFER!!!) estare gustosa de platicar will _ mp _ 19 en Hotmail.

Bueno, pues como siempre mis agradecimientos tremendos hacia ustedes! Gente hermosa que se dio el tiempo de leer y agregar a fav, alertas y dejar sobre todo reviewS!! ^^ son muchísimos, estoy muy entusiasmada, muchas grax!

**ANIRA CULLEN, MER1, NAOBI CHAN, BELEWYN, ERICASTELO, ESTER CULLEN, GEORGINA, LUNA ROMINA26, DANIELA, GABY, VICKYCU, DIEGO!, JACKYPTTZ, ADY!, UNA FAN, JEJEJE, GEILA POTTER WEASLEY, CRYSTAL BUTTERFLY 92, BUTTERFLY 98, KARITO CULLEN MASEN, SOLES, GIISE CULLEN, ALEJITA 0524, MAY PINEDA, QUEEN ANNIE, EDALISKA, M. SWEET CULLEN, AIIRAM, MELY IPPEN SHINDE MIRU, CAMII HALE, LILOC, KLAUDIA T!, PEDRO!, IXTAB CHAN, NOE!, ANGELITA DEL MAL, LOKAXTV, ANA, FER!, ZAMARAZ, AIZEN 63, ANNY LISET, FRAGILE LITTLE CLOUD, CONI!, TEFI!, LAUMI, TUTZY CULLEN, MARINELLA! ****JEJE, ROSSIEROSS, ALICE ROCKS 23!, YOYA11, DANY!, MACARENA, DARK SHINDA, NATY!, MAFER! ****YANESCA 94, ALDINN, MEGAMOLPE, BARUCA, IDTA, BRENDA, , RM-LUZ-DE-LUNA, XAN-SHIA.**

Y aviso, ahora si no tardare con el cap, porque el siguiente es cortito, y especial… ya verán…

Beshos!!! Los quiero, muchas Grax! (un botonazo verde? Jijijiji)


	11. La Carrera

_Alo!!!_

_Tarde demasiado, esta vez ni yo pense que fuera a tardar tanto, pero bueno, aqui lo tengo al fin!! de verdad disculpenme!!!_

_La explicación y algunos avisos al final del cap..._

_Disfrutenlo y Grax por seguir leyendo!_

* * *

**En el capitulo Pasado:**

**Bella se deprimio, por que un tremendo manjar de hombre se le insinuo y casi se acuesta con él, pero despues este ejemplar de hombre le llamo puta.**

**La depresión le dio a Bella cosas que pensar, como sueños eroticos con nuestro manjar protagonista, Edward Cullen.**

**Ahora, Bella se ha hecho amiga de los Sartenes y enemiga de los engreidos que la llaman puta.**

**A lado de sus amigos sartenes y cualquier utensilio disponible, Bella luchara contra las fuerzas de la lengua demasiado desarrollada de Edward Cullen, quien en un intento de hacer las paces y no ser neutralizado por sartenes ha ofrecido una ofrenda de paz a Bella.**

**Las flores le encantan a Bella, pero lo que no se espera es que con el sarten que traia en la mano la efimera paz se vea opacada.**

**Edward Cullen Huye, Bella no dejara que lo haga.**

**Descubre que pasara, leyendo más abajo, en un nuevo capitulo de Noches de Dulce fantasia, "La carrera". **

**Usenos y recomiendenos.**

**Todo parecido con la Saga, es mera coincidencia. (Yo se que el principio del cap les recordara a algo de la saga).**

* * *

_Disfrutenlo!!!_

**

* * *

**

**LA CARRERA.**

- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! - comencé a dar saltitos como pequeña niña cuando ve por primera vez un poni rosa pastel (^^), quiero decir, supongo que sería lindo ver a un poni rosa, y más siendo una pequeña de ocho años que pide eso de cumpleaños y lo único que recibe es una barbie y un scrabble...

Como siempre, me desvió, aunque de hecho mi ataque era más parecido a una Alice cuando veía ofertas de zapatos en cualquier tienda, o cualquier oferta en Luis Vuiton.

Digna de mi imitación "Alice in love with shoes and Vuiton" me lleve la mano desocupada a la boca, mordiéndome el puño con una mirada de idiota y la sonrisa que empleaba menos neuronas, probablemente lucía como la más imbécil del planeta tierra y sus alrededores (a excepción, aún, de Alice cuando veía ofertas de zapatos y café en un mismo lugar).

- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay...! - sí, aún estoy teniendo mi ataque saltarín - Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen... que hago, que hago, que hago, que hago... ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ayyyyy... - cuando me di cuenta que había empezado a imitar a un canguro tartamudo, mi cerebro por fin despertó.

Él estaba huyendo.

Yo no lo dejaría huir.

¿Qué sería de mis huevos en omellette?...

Se enfriarían y ya no tendrían ese toque tan casero y genial que me recordaba a Charlie...

_"Olvídalos. Tenemos dos minutos. ¡Corre, Bella, corre!_ "- me grito una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Aprovechando que ya había calentado al estilo "Alice-Kangaroo", me lance como una flecha supersónica lanzada por vaqueros intergalácticos directo a la cocina, si salía de nuevo con el sartén en la mano, Edward se haría pipi encima... y no estaba dispuesta a limpiar el piso hoy.

La voz se quedo atrás cuando salí disparada para dejar el sartén de golpe sobre la estufa apagada, y volví a correr a la puerta del departamento a velocidad... más rápida de lo que acostumbro...

_Ni siquiera cerré la puerta al salir. Aparte de mi camino con_ una patada el sobre amarillo que estaba a mis pies, evitando el remordimiento, _baje la cabeza y corrí con todas mis fuerzas sin prestar atención a nada, salvo _los azulejos resbalosos de mi piso.

_La brillante luz del sol, que daba de lleno_ en los domos del pasillo, _me deslumbro al salir de la oscura_ cocina. Mi cabello desordenado y rebelde volaba por la velocidad _y se me metía a los ojos cegándome todavía más._ _Por lo tanto, no fue raro que no viera el muro hasta que me estrelle con él._

Caí sobre mi trasero, lamentándome por tener paredes en el pasillo, sentía como si las molduras decorativas de la pared fueran rostros burlones que miraban mi patético intento de detenerlo.

_Los rostros se transformaron en un borrón difuso de_ burla y sorpresa, _rodeado por el omnipresente rojo _del que estaba pintada la pared, uno de esos rostros parecía el de _un niño que llevaba unos colmillos de vampiro hechos de plástico_, lo cual, me pareció ilógico y aterrador.

El vendaje ya suelto y sucio que me había puesto el fugitivo hacia dos días se rasgo con una protuberancia de la pared, justo la del niño con los colmillos de vampiro, y casualmente la gasa que me había puesto en la frente después de bañarme... la última vez que me bañe... ayer.... bueno, se cayó.

Sumando lo despeinado de mi cabello por la siesta, mi ropa desaliñada, las ojeras que debía traer y las espeluznantes marcas de momia moderna, ya me imaginaba la pinta que debía tener para Edward, entendía la razón de su huida.

Pero me importo un carajo, no sabía porque pero lo que quería era alcanzar a Edward.

_Me alegre de que el_ elevador _fuera tan visible, porque de lo contrario no habría podido tomar la dirección apropiada._

_Sin embargo, la manecilla _que marcaba el número de piso en el que estaba el elevador se detuvo _para alzarse hacia el sol despiadado y aunque luche ferozmente contra _las vendas que me habían enredado y me impedían levantarme_ supe que era demasiado tarde. Apenas estaba a la mitad del camino. No lo iba a lograr. Era estúpida, torpe y humana, _o humana-momia, y mis deseos de hablar con él_ morirían por culpa de eso._

_Mantuve la esperanza de que_ mis huevos hubieran _logrado_ quedarse calientes.

Por lo menos cuando regresara a casa, con una nueva derrota en mi haber, tendría la esperanza de calentarme, mínimo con mi omellette.

_Agucé el oído por encima de _mis lloriqueos infantiles y mis ruegos internos por que los huevos tuvieran la facultad de guardar el calor, _en un intento de oír el sonido del descubrimiento: el jadeo, quizá el grito de pavor, en el instante en que Edward _me viera en el piso, fallando en mi cometido de evitar que se fuera.

Y siguiendo ese sin razón, mi espíritu, "Bella testaruda" renació entre la vendas y los lloriqueos.

_En ese momento vi delante de mí un hueco en la _desesperanza que causaba mi torpeza.

_Estuve a punto de llorar de alivio cuando pasé la pierna por encima del _nudo de vendas _y _volví a salir disparada, tras un par de contratiempos, evitando tropezar con mis propios pies, busque desesperada con la mirada a mi fugitivo cobarde.

_No me detuve cuando llegue a _unos escalones, preámbulo para el elevador_, sino que los usé de trampolín y me lance de cabeza._

_Una campanada grave y atronadora resonó por todo el pasillo e hizo vibrar un poco el piso s_olté un grito mientras me tapaba los oídos. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado al elevador?, ¿le habían subido el volumen como a Triple surround?, tenía que poner una queja…

Sin embargo eso me paso desapercibido_, comencé a dar alaridos mientras seguía corriendo._

_- ¡Edward! – grite, aún a sabiendas de que era inútil. _El Elevador era ruidoso, y él no era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarme, era una niñita llorona.

No sabía en realidad que era lo que me causaba tanta angustia al solo dejarlo ir, porque estaba persiguiéndolo, imitando a una momia malvada con vendas sucias colgantes, él no me hacía el menor caso, no había podido atrapar su atención, y sin embargo, seguía corriendo.

El sentimiento que me causaba dejarlo ir, era indescriptible… y terriblemente inconveniente e incomodo.

Pero no quería ignorarlo.

_- ¡Edward, no! – pero mi voz se perdió con el rugido _del timbre del elevador.

_Entonces lo vi, y también vi que él no se había percatado de mi presencia._

_Esta vez era él, no una alucinación. Me di cuenta de que mis falsas alucinaciones, _llámese sueños mojados,_ eran más imperfectas de lo que yo creía, _sin contar que salían lucecitas de nosotros_, no le hacían justicia._

_Edward permanecía de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, _recargado en la pared más lejana del elevador, _tenía los ojos cerrados, con las ojeras muy marcadas, de un púrpura oscuro, _tal vez causadas por el golpe que le había dado con el sartén, se jalaba el cabello con angustia y estaba ligeramente encorvado.

Tal vez si iba a hacerse pipi encima...

Y esa costumbre de jalarse el cabello... supongo que usaba un acondicionador excelente, o... su mami si que le cuidaba bien el cabello... sino, se quedaria calvo antes de estar obligado a usar Viagra.

_Su expresión estaba llena de paz, como si estuviera soñando cosas agradables… _no era que pudiera soñar lo que yo soñé, eso sí que era agradable… ¡pero qué sandeces digo!...

De hecho, su expresión llena de paz, parecía que era debido a que él creía que había logrado escapar de mí.

Ja!, iluso!.

_Nunca había visto nada más bello; incluso mientras corría, jadeando y gritando_, como momia loca psicópata_, aún así, pude apreciarlo. Y los últimos _dos días_ desaparecieron. Incluso sus palabras en _la carretera rodeados _por el bosque, perdieron significado. Tampoco importaba si no me quería… Yo, … _seguiría teniendo sueños pecaminosos con su luminosa compañía.

El elevador volvió a sonar, y él dio fuerte en el botón, para por fin escapar.

_- ¡No! – grite- ¡Edward, mírame! –_

_Sonrió de forma imperceptible _y abrió los ojos, su mirada incrédula me hizo pensar que me había escuchado todo el tiempo, pero que sencillamente me había ignorado, abrió los ojos lentamente, mirándome con una sonrisa triunfadora, mientras las puertas del elevador comenzaban a cerrase.

- ¡NOO! – grite lanzándome de un salto los escasos dos metros que me faltaban para llegar…

Pero… de nuevo, y como de costumbre, la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Las puertas de elevador se cerraron antes de que pudiera llegar a Edward... provocando que me estrellara contra ellas.

_Choqué contra el_ elevador _con tanto ímpetu que la fuerza del impacto me habría tirado al suelo,_ me tiro, pero antes mi mano se aferro a la de él, que estaba deteniendo la puerta del elevador antes de cerrarse. _El golpe me dejo sin aliento y con la cabeza vencida hacia atrás._

Me dolían muchas partes que no entendía como me había golpeado, pero lo que más llamo mi atención al punto de querer gritar una sarta de palabrotas como Renee me había enseñado, fue que la puerta del elevador, se estrello de lleno en mi nariz, que inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar.

¿Alguien conoce la palabra Karma?

Mi nariz sí.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el salió, aún tomándome de la mano, alce la mirada para encontrarme con la suya, que me la devolvía _con tranquila sorpresa._

_- Asombroso – dijo con la voz maravillada y un poco divertida –_ Alice _tenía razón,_ eres la persona más torpe y testaruda de la faz de la tierra –

_- Edward – intente respirar, pero la voz no me salía_ a causa de la hemorragia.

- ¿Quién lo diría?, el karma existe, no creo que tu nariz este rota, no te preocupes – me dijo parándose frente a mí mientras soltaba mi mano.

- Edward – volví a intentar, y esta vez salió más claro.

- Dime Bella – dijo con tono de burla, aunque creí notar algo de preocupación, tal vez la sangre le estaba ensuciando los zapatos...

- Eres un imbécil – solté llevándome un pedazo de venda a la nariz para no manchar el piso, como pensé antes, no quería limpiar hoy.

- Dime algo más original, eso te lo he escuchado decir más veces que a Alice Decir ¡mira esos zapatos! – imito a la perfección el tono de adoración chillona que Alice hacia cuando unos zapatos le gustaban.

Edward y yo estábamos conectados, sabíamos que la perdición de Alice eran los zapatos!, y lo citábamos cada que teníamos oportunidad.

… Pero eso no le quitaba que fuera un imbécil.

- Edward, eres una niñita llorona y cobarde - solté molesta mientras el olor a sangre comenzaba a marearme.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamo enojado.

- Pediste que fuera original, supongo que la gente no te dice tus verdades, ¿no es así? - pregunte entrecortadamente mientras me debatía entre continuar insultándolo o vomitar.

- Entiendo que te ofendí, ahora tu me ofendes, y no puedo devolverla ni ofenderme - respondió con hastió.

Deje escapar una risotada que se convirtió en un extraño sonido pre-vomito, aunque estaba contenta de haber cumplido mi misión "no dejar escapar a la nenita", ahora estaba tentada a ser yo la que huyera y ensuciar el primer retrete que se cruzara en mi camino.

- Podrías intentarlo, aunque, quedarías como la nenita llorona y cobarde que dices no ser - replique confundida, mi cerebro estaba decidido a demostrarme como se siente un paseo en licuadora, y mi estomago los pasos que NO debemos seguir si no queremos hacer limpieza domestica que involucre jugos gástricos.

- Bella... ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto el nene cambiando su tono hosco de voz a uno claramente preocupado.

"Que le den" pensé mientras empezaba a ver lucecitas amarillas y sentía que mi nariz había mutado a una nueva forma de moco escurridizo.

- Hey… Bella… ¿Bella?... ¿estas bien?... – pregunto de nuevo Edward arrodillándose frente a mí, podía ver su silueta ligeramente iluminada por las traicioneras fallas de mi mirada típicas antes del… desmayo…

- Creo que me voy a desmayar – susurre sintiéndome la más tonta del planeta.

- Pero no te ha pasado nada… - susurro preocupado – tu nariz solo sangra – dijo estirando una mano hacia mi – Estas mas pálida que un queso, es solo sangre Bella… - dijo colocando cuidadosamente su mano sobre mi hombro, haciendo que mi precaria posición de rodillas-cuclillas-sentada-acostada-mal posicionada, se tambaleara aún más.

- Como no es tu sangre – dije tratando de respirar acompasadamente, pero el olor a oxido era cada vez más presente.

- Hey!, hey! Pequeña… piensa en algo más – me pidió con voz incomoda mientras me zarandeaba ligeramente, haciendo que mis piernas se doblaran hasta quedar casi acostada en el piso – Hey, no Bella, no no, no, concéntrate, no te desmayes por favor… no puedo quedarme… Bella... Bella dime algo, anda, conversemos… - vaya… ese tono de preocupación me gustaba más de lo debido.

Pero, no podía complacerlo, siempre que sangraba era lo mismo, no había aprendido a controlar ese asco que sentía, el miedo, la opresión, así que, como nada en mi vida había cambiado desde la última vez que había sangrado pues… sucedió lo que correspondía.

- ¡Bella!, no, no no, Bella, no te desma… - y fue lo último que escuche antes de perderme en la pesadez de mi cuerpo.

* * *

Bien. Inconscientemente, ya que estoy desmayada, esto tiene dos maneras de verse.

La primera y la segunda, ja-ja, mal chiste.

Ya en serio, me vuelvo un poco idiota cuando no tengo la menor idea de lo que pasa, o cuando sencillamente me quiero volver idiota, no es que tenga un control sobre eso.

Bien, como pensé, hay dos formas de ver esto, la mala y la jodidamente mala.

La mala seria, Edward puede burlarse de mi cobardía, y puede también disfrutar de su afortunada estrella y agradecer al Karma por lo que pasó, también, que me dejara aquí en el pasillo, y aprovechando que estoy "soñando plácidamente", se largue y no podamos hablar.

Y la jodidamente mala, que pues… es jodidamente mala… Edward seguiría burlándose de mí, disfrutando del puto universo en mi contra y además de todo que me lleve a mi departamento, y vea que él ha causado una especie de depresión, después descubra que patee su sobre se sienta ofendido y aprovechando que sigo "soñando plácidamente" me deje en mi habitación salga a la cocina y prenda la estufa, justo donde esta mi omellette, salga cerrando la puerta, que casualmente se cierre con seguro, El omelette aún en fuego se sobre caliente hasta quemarse por completo, y una pequeña chispa de ese huevo quemado vuele a la cortina de la sala, todo comience a incendiarse, yo, como sigo babeando la almohada no me percate de nada, el departamento se empiece a incendiar, cuando despierte estaré atrapada entre fuego, Alice y Rosalie llegaran, primero se enojaran porque los huevos se quemaron y tienen hambre, pero después verán que estoy en riesgo, y dándose cuenta de la situación… lanzaran un vibrador a la puerta para que yo, no muera Virgen. Como la puerta se cerró con seguro, no podre alcanzar el vibrador, ellas llamaran a los bomberos y cuando ellos lleguen yo estaré cocida como camarón sin agua. Muriendo Virgen. Como consuelo, mis amigas obviamente perderan la virginidad con los bomberos que recogieron mis cenizas y las pusieron en un cenicero a lado de mis colillas fumadas.

Y eso si sería jodidamente malo.

Tengo que despertar ya.

Normalmente cuando te desmayas, bueno, despiertas estúpida y desorientada, al menos eso es lo que me pasa a mí.

Mis ojos estaban pesados, sentía como si mi nariz hubiera adquirido la misma forma que la de Gonzo, de los Muppets, aunque, han notado que la nariz de Gonzo tiene una forma bastante... varonil?... quiero decir, es un pene azul!!...

¿A quién le estoy hablando?, me pregunte a mí misma, "No deben ser personas muy sanas si estas hablando de la nariz-pene de una marioneta..."

Ok, estoy empezando a aceptar que estoy más loca que al que se le ocurrió hacerle esa nariz sexosa al pobre Gonzo...

Comencé a removerme incomoda, permitiéndole a mi mente unos segundos de tregua antes de enfrentarme a una de las tantas posibilidades que me había imaginado.

No podría verme al espejo si tuviera un pene por nariz...

Y si despertaba y estaba rodeada de fuego... ¿era peor que tener un miembro en la cara?...

Definitivamente tengo que abrir los ojos ya.

Pestañee compulsivamente hasta que los colores mezclados se comenzaron a hacer figuras y el techo de mi recamara apareció nítido frente a mí.

Bueno, arriba de mí.

Estaba acostada en mi cama, totalmente acomodada y con un paño blanco sobre la nariz.

Gire la cabeza para todos lados, esperando encontrar el fuego, pero no había nada ahí.

Absolutamente nada.

Todos los objetos estaban inmóviles, no esperaba tampoco que estuvieran bailando mientras yo despertaba, pero, estaban como congelados, como si estuviera recostada dentro de una horrible foto.

Sentí un tremendamente enorme escalofrió recorrer mi columna y expandirse por todo mi cuerpo.

¿Lo había imaginado todo?

Volví a estremecerme, no podía haberlo imaginado, no podría estar pasando de verdad, todo, a pesar de lo doloroso que había sido, estaba segura que había sido real.

Me lleve la mano temblorosa a la nariz, eso era una prueba, mi nariz estaba dolorida y el paño estaba empapado de sangre, yo me habría estrellado con las puertas de mi elevador.

Entonces, todo tenía que ser verdad, y lo único que había pasado es que el idiota de Edward había logrado huir de mí.

Di un profundo suspiro y me incorpore lentamente, evitando un mareo que me hiciera vomitar.

Volví a hojear toda mi habitación, y un nuevo escalofrió me recorrió.

¿Como había llegado hasta aquí?

Hice concienzuda memoria, bueno, trate de dividir lo que había imaginado de lo que creía estar segura había pasado, así que obviamente me costó un poco de trabajo.

Lo último que recordaba era que Edward me había dicho Pequeña con una preocupación apabullante, tan apabullante que me desmaye.

Entonces, tendría que ser como matemáticas simples.

Bella desmayada y sangrante

Edward huyente y atrapado por un agarre desesperado de mi parte

... Bella siendo traída de regreso por Edward hasta... su habitación...

Eso era lo más obvio, pero donde estaba él?.

Decidida a buscarlo hasta asegurarme que los extraterrestres no me habían traído hasta mi habitación, coloque rápidamente mis pies en el piso para salir de la habitación.

Pero mis pies nunca llegaron a pisar mi azulejo.

Un crujido llamo mi atención y al bajar la mirada me di cuenta que mis piezotes torpes estaba arruinando completamente las hermosas flores que me había traído Edward.

Recogí mis pies con una exclamación callada, mientras clavaba los ojos a las flores y el sobre, que descansaban en el suelo.

Sentí un extraño jalón en el estomago, que me quería obligar a agacharme y descubrir el contenido de aquel sobre.

Pero, no quería darle el gusto de saberlo tan poderoso sobre mí, él tenía que pedirme una disculpa, no lo creía tan idiota para no poder abrir la boca y pronunciarla, si necesitaba una carta, era sencillamente un niñito tonto.

Inhale y exhale un par de veces en busca de algo que me tranquilizara, quería seguirle el juego y abrir aquel sobre para descubrir que guardaba dentro, y a la vez, odiaba hacerlo, el cretino siempre quería mandar.

"Soy Edward Cullen, el hombre con el mejor trasero de niña del mundo y siempre tengo la razón" canturreo una voz mandona en mi cabeza.

De nuevo...

No me di cuenta del movimiento que hacían mis manos, no hasta que estuve rasgando la parte de arriba del gran sobre.

Me quede un momento quieta, sintiéndome como un animal al acecho, lo único que me faltaba era mordisquear el sobre y hacerme pipi sobre él, enterrarlo en un jardín y pegarle con la cola.

Borrare eso de la cola de mi memoria...

Admire el sobre solo roto por arriba, tratando de imaginar que es lo que custodiaba ese papel amarillo, era un sobre grande, y su contenido lo hacia un poco grueso, a primera vista había pensado que era una carta, pero estaba más pesada que eso...

Podría ser una carta hecha en una hoja tamaño jardín de la casa de Renee, y Edward la había doblado hasta que cupiera en el sobre...

Podría ser un papel con Ántrax... aunque de donde sacaría Edward el ántrax?, es cierto que era como un virus, pero a lo que más me podría contagiar sería la gripe, o la herpes, o alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual... tendría que investigar su historial medico... y sus relaciones sociales, por si era capaz de conseguir el ántrax... o el herpes...

Podría ser... una carta que envolvía un ladrillo, y el ladrillo estaba destinado a romper una ventana, solo para que el desquitara el golpe con el sartén...

Podría ser...

"¡Ya cállate y ábrelo!" exclamo una voz en el fondo de mi cabeza...

Tal vez si era esquizofrénica...

"¡Maldita sea, ábrelo de una jodida vez!" exclamo de nuevo mi enferma esquizofrenia.

Con nerviosismo metí la mano sintiendo varias cosas dentro y jale lo primero que pude rodear con la mano temblorosa.

Era una carta... vaya sorpresa...

La desdoble, ya que estaba doblada por la mitad.

Al principio me maraville por la perfecta caligrafía cursiva que se extendía ante mis ojos.

Tal vez Edward era más femenino de lo que su trasero decía de el...

Di un profundo suspiro para tomar valor y comencé a leer.

_Bella:_

_No se por dónde empezar, sin decir reiteradamente lo mucho que lo siento._

_Existen millones de palabras que podría escribirte, solo para poder aspirar vagamente a tu perdón, pero no las sé, no las conozco y mis ojos se niegan a verlas, aún cuando están frente a mí._

_Sin embargo, cada palabra sería vana e inútil, ninguna palabra puede expresar el pesar que siento por lo que te hice._

_Y a pesar de saber que podría ser un intento infructuoso, necesito intentar conseguir tu perdón._

_He hecho cosas estúpidas en mi vida, no te imaginarias cuantas, pero nunca me sentí tan mal por algo como me siento por lo que te hice._

_Una palabra más rotunda que otra no me otorgan un gramo de verdad, es cierto, pero necesito saber que todo está aclarado, a pesar de que no puedas perdonarme._

Vaya, si que era profundo este hombre, o era demasiado filosófico, o fuma el tapete viejo de su mamá...

_Sé que escribirte una carta no es la manera más apropiada para ofrecer una disculpa, pero, tras darle miles de vueltas al asunto, no pude convencerme de darte la cara sin estar seguro que no me la destrozaras._

Niñita Cobarde...

_Alice me ha hablado muchas veces de ti y de Rosalie, las ama, incluso a veces llego a pensar que las ama más que a mí, algo que me causa algo de irritación, por así decirlo, he tratado de imaginar durante cada relato suyo, como eran ustedes dos._

_Rosalie no me ha sorprendido mucho, tengo que ser sincero, es justo como Alice la ha descrito, justo como yo la imaginaba._

_Claro, Rosalie no tiene nada que ver en este asunto, y para aclarar las cosas, no coquetee en ningún momento con ella, es decir, si es hermosa pero, no es mi tipo, además a pesar de que llamo mi interés creo que te debía un poco de respeto._

Vaya que si me lo debía...

_Hablando de ti, Bella, eres justo lo opuesto a lo que yo imaginaba, claro está ya que te he tachado de prostituta, ya que no lo eres, pues es obvio que me he equivocado contigo._

¡Pero que es un genio este hombre! (nótese el sarcasmo pensante)...

_No creo apropiado ni oportuno darte las razones del porque ese pensamiento llego a mí, ni siquiera podría escribirlas sin sentirme como el ser más infeliz de la tierra._

_No soy bueno ofreciendo disculpas, de hecho no soy bueno con las palabras, esto me cuesta más trabajo del que te imaginas, pero sé que mi deber es pedirte perdón por todo lo que paso ayer, por todo lo que te hice pasar y por los grandes malentendidos._

Un momento, ¿ayer?, eso tenía dos días...

_Tampoco creo oportuno entrar en detalles, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no podría leer esta carta sabiendo que me recordara algo desagradable, además yo de nuevo, no podría escribirlo sin sentir ese gran peso de culpa en el estomago._

_Pero estoy consciente que hay cosas que tengo que mencionar. _

_Primero que nada, todo lo que paso en el lago Michigan se salió de mi control, estaba algo alcoholizado y tu personalidad me atrajo más de lo que mi estado podía canalizar._

_Sin embargo, todo lo que te dije, sobre Alice, incluso sobre ti, todo fue verdad._

Carajo... ¿tu personalidad me atrajo más de lo que mi estado podía canalizar?... ¿eso era un cumplido?

Pero entonces todo era cierto, que amaba con exageración sobre protectora y enfermiza a Alice, que era un caballero calenturiento, que la había pasado de ensueño conmigo, que opinaba que besaba endemoniadamente bien...

_Fue realmente difícil dejarte ir, puedes poner en tela de juicio mi confesión, pero realmente me tenia preocupado que te sucediera algo, casi inmediatamente de que saliste de la alcantarilla tuve el impulso de salir corriendo tras de ti y asegurarme que estabas en buenas manos, lo hice, pero ya no te vi._

_La preocupación que sentí es indescriptible, estabas sola, y debo decirte que sentí un gran alivio y una gran sorpresa cuando te encontré en la carretera._

_También me sentí completamente perdido, ¿que probabilidades había de que algo así sucediera?, al principio yo no quería ir por la hermana borracha de mi jefe, pero Emmett nos obligo a acompañarlo, no conoce tan bien la ciudad._

_Agradezco a pesar de todo, el haber sido obligado a conducir en la madrugada._

_Para no seguir torturándonos con recuerdos lo resumiré._

_Me equivoque innumerables veces esta noche, no puedo mencionarlas todas, explicarte y pedirte perdón por cada una, no soy capaz de hacerlo._

_Me disculpo de corazón por todo lo que te hice pasar desde el momento en que te vi en la carretera hasta que me corriste de tu casa, también, y sé que tal vez no sepas esto, te pido perdón por haber entrado a tu casa sin tu permiso y dormir en el sillón de tu estudio._

Un momento...

- ¡¿QUE? - solté un grito sin poder reprimirlo, que él había hecho que?.

_Rosalie sabe gran parte de la historia, me encontró sangrando en el pasillo, evito que tu hermano y su hermano me vieran y me hizo contarle casi toda la historia mientras me ayudaba a limpiarme la sangre de la cara._

"TRAIDORA" grito mi cabeza.

_No te enfades con ella, hizo lo correcto, me permitió ver lo equivocado que estaba, y me trato de convencer que tu no volverías a golpearme, no me convenció es por eso que escribo esta carta._

_Rosalie es buena amiga Bella, me encerró en el despacho hasta que casi me corrió a patadas para poder despertarte._

_Y para que te sientas un poco menos enfadada con ella, déjame informarte que ella también me golpeo, tengo un pequeño hematoma del tamaño de un melón en la pierna._

Bueno por lo menos había procedido como la Rosalie que yo conocía, ¿Como no le pego en el lugar más oscuro de su cuerpo?

_Bella, a pesar de todo y si no es mucho pedirte, me gustaría que no dijeras nada de esto, Alice te adora y yo la adoro a ella, no quiero que me termine quitando de su lista de personas a las cuales comprar ropa, que Emmett me deje sin trabajo o cualquier variante de estas._

_Rosalie prometió no decir nada, esta preocupada por ti, por favor no te molestes con ella._

_Sé que te he pedido demasiado para perdonarme, te he pedido demasiada atención, la cual no merezco seguro tienes cosas que pensar._

_Me contradigo fácilmente, pero si en ti esta la facultad de perdonar, espero que la emplees en mi, aunque no merezco un fácil perdón._

_A mí me ha quedado una enseñanza, otra vez he sobrepasado el límite que puedo soportar de mi estupidez, solo por no querer demostrar lo obvio, te atraigo demasiado, y tú también me atraes, no pudiste con esta presión._

Otro momento...

¡¿Que demonios?!

_Esto me ha pasado otras veces antes, Bella, se que lograras superar esta inmensa atracción que sientes hacia mí._

_Fui estúpido al dejarte entrar más de la cuenta en algo que no tiene futuro, si, tienes lo tuyo, pero sigues siendo la casi hermana de mi hermana, nada va a pasar entre nosotros, tendrás que superarlo._

_Perdóname por permitirte pasar al siguiente nivel e ilusionarte, no sabes que culpable me siento por esto._

_Sin embargo, y por experiencia se que te pasara, si necesitas ayuda, puedo pedirle a alguien de mis amigas que hable contigo, todo pasara ya lo veras._

_No te cobraré nada por arreglarme la nariz, no me la rompiste, además creo que tengo ese efecto en las mujeres, se dejan llevar demasiado rápido, yo no._

_Perdóname Bella, no quise darte falsas esperanzas, me siento terrible arrepentido._

_No soy para ti, no te tortures, supéralo y sigue adelante._

_Sin más por el momento me despido._

_Con un cariño sincero, esperando que puedas perdonarme y olvidarme. (se que es muy dificil)_

_Edward Cullen._

...

...

...

¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Pero que se creía este imbécil?, un Casanova irresistible que podía hacer lo que quisiera con las mujeres?

Bueno si era algo irresistible, pero... ¿como se atrevía a decirme esto?.

No es que no tuviera algo de razón, tenía razón me había dejado atontada, pero esas palabras.

"No pudiste con la presión", "llamare a mis amigas para que te consuelen", "No soy para ti, no te tortures!"...

Pero que se creia? un sexy e ireesistible vampiro de novela romantica?...

Este cretino lo unico que queria era burlarse de mi, carcajearse de mi maldita mala pata, de todo lo que significa revolcarse conmigo.

¿Que ya superaria su desprecio? JA! y mil veces JA, ni que tuviera pene de colores y de verdad salieran lucesitas de su cuerpo, cualquier hombre podria ser mejor que él.

De pronto un instinto acecino se apodero de mi.

No importaba que fuera el hermano de Alice, no importaba que fuera irresistible, no importaba lo bueno que estaba.

Esta me la iba a pagar.

Me levante como un resorte de la cama y me di la vuelta para salir y tomar mi celular, se lo contaría todo a Alice.

Pero mis intenciones fueron rápidamente apagadas cuando gire a la puerta de la habitación y recargado en la puerta con la mirada inescrutable posada sobre mí estaba aquel Casanova.

Me congele por la ira y la sorpresa.

Completamente muda clave mi furibunda mirada en la suya que no decía absolutamente nada.

Nos quedamos mirando durante un enorme instante mientras todas las maldiciones habidas y por haber cruzaban por mi cabeza, todas dirigidas a él.

De pronto, haciendo que mi hirviente interior llegara a su punto de ebullición el elevo la comisura de la boca, sonriendo de medio lado y mirándome entre divertido y preocupado.

- También tengo el efecto sobre las mujeres de dejarlas estáticas - dijo con sorna, y ya no pude soportar más.

En lo que creía imposible, estaba frente a él con la carta furiosamente apretada con la mano y sacando humo por la nariz.

- ¿Que significa esto? - fue lo que salió de mi boca, con tanta rabia contenida que apenas lo entendí yo.

Quería que confesara de una maldita vez, "es mi burla por ser lo que eres" diria con su vocesilla insignificante llena de burla.

- Es una carta Bella, te creía más inteligente, Alice me lo dijo - dijo despreocupadamente levantando los hombros.

Y... hace falta explicar?

Mi mano (la que no estaba enredada con vendas sanguinolentas) se estampo furiosamente contra su mejilla haciéndole girar la cabeza y borrándole la estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Se quedo completamente tieso y sus ojos se tornaron furibundos en un solo segundo, clavándolos agresivamente en mis ojos.

- ¡Eres el tipo mas creído y cretino con el que me he topado en la vida! - grite furica echando espuma por la boca - ¡¿Crees que algo tan insignificante como tu puede hacerme perder el piso tan fácil?, eres peor que la mierda de las pulgas de los perros pulgosos y rabiosos! - le grite escupiéndole a causa de la gesticulación.

Su entrecejo se junto al instante y yo sonreí satisfecha de hacerlo enfadar.

- Por lo regular - dijo tratando de modular su voz que claramente estaba furiosa - las mujeres me piden que lo piense, y me besan para arreglarnos, o se me tiran desnudas,... veo que eres diferente, no serás lesbiana? - pregunto sonriendo de medio lado, claramente tratando de hacerme enojar.

Lo logro.

- ¡Pendejo! - le grite.

Volví a levantar la mano dispuesta a sacar un poco más de mi furia y cuando estaba a punto de volverla a estrellar contra su mejilla el la detuvo de modo agresivo.

¿Como paso?

No lo sé.

De lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente es que estaba completamente pegada contra él, y sus labios se movían furiosamente contra mi boca estática.

* * *

_A que me quieren matar?_

_jejeje yo lo se y lo meresco, pero la verdad he tenido unas semanas, mas bien un par de meses, medio terrorificos y dificiles, mas bien, completamente terrorificos y dificiles, yo quisiera explicarles todo, la ausencia fue meramente obligada, y vaya que fue larga, pero no puedo explicar por las palabras son demasiadas y ademas son dificiles de decir._

_Solo quiero decir que les agradesco de corazon, y a pesar de que han leido esto con este cap 11 veces, tengo que decir que sin ustedes este fic no seria lo que es. Mi bebe favorito, grax a ustedes sigo escribiendo este fic, y me esfuerzo mucho más para tratar de traerles algo cada vez mejor._

_O eso intento._

_Tengo varias cosas que decir, en primera, y es **IMPORTANTE** jejeje, leyeron el cap, en la primera parte hay muchas letras en cursiva, jjejejeje diganme que les recordo algo!!! bueno, las letras en cursiva son citas textuales de el libro **LUNA NUEVA** en la parte en que Bella va a Volterra a evitar que Edward se broncee, jejejeje, trate de adaptarlo, y me costo trabajito, pero espero que les gustara. Por lo mismo el capitulo se llama **La carrera**, aunque no es el capitulo de donde extraje las citas, bueno es unoo anterior y da otra referencia jejeje._

_Aviso!!!! edite el Summary!!! diganme si les gusta más este, o lo cambio! please!_

_El siguiente cap, lo tengo pensado y comence a trabajarlo hoy en la tarde, no dire si tardo o no, ya mejor no dire nada, solo espero que sigan leyendo la historia y no se enfaden conmigo, de verdad que estoy comprometidisima y enamorada del fic, y mucho mas de ustedes que me han ayudado a inspirarme siempre, publicare el fic hasta el final! he dicho :P jejeje_

_Ahora, la noticia más importante, y menos importante jeje la musa de la inspiración me abandono un ratote y no sabia que publicar, pero no me abandono completamente, se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea para un fic, y la comence a trabajar a finales de la semana pasada._

_Sin embargo, quiero pedirles su opinion, si quieren o tienen alguna peticion de tema para que yo haga un fic, la tomare en cuenta, y si quieren que publique el otro fic, que lo unico que les puedo adelantar es:_

_ES un Bella & Edward, tendra un par de lemmons, pero no es su tema central y basicamente es una historia no tan comun, donde Bella y Edward no son los jovenzuelos que queremos siempre leer, aunque eso no les quita lo... jejeje Ed y Bells, ;P el titulo tentativo del fic seria: "Tic toc mami" o bien "Reloj ..." jajaja ese no lo completo porque el tema seria demasiado obvio jejejeje._

_Quiero saber su opinion, Noches es mi bebe preferido y nunca lo dejaria descuidado, este proyecto nuevo es a largo plazo, escribiria colchonsitos de caps, porque se me acaban las vacaciones en dos dias jejeje._

_Asi que porfavor, honrenme con sus opiniones, tanto del fic como de mi preguntita, yo las tomare todas en cuenta con mucho cariño._

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS EESPECIALES PARA:_**

_**ERICASTELO!, BUTTERFLY98!, CONI!, KARITO CULLEN MASEN!, LUNA LU 87!, CARO!, ANIRA CULLEN!, CULLEN´S NICKY!, M. SWEET CULLEN!, JACKYPTTZ!, YOY CULLEN!, QUEEN ANNIE!, PATTYXCULLEN!, JENNY HATAKE!, YULIBAR!, AIIRAM!, AZZZA!, DAYAA! SUNNYHP!, NAOBI CHAN!, LOKAXTV!, BARUCA!, FER!, ADY!, ALDINN!, KITTTY CULLEN!, CAEM!, NOEE PRECIOSA! GRAX POR LA PREOCUPACIÓN! ANRRE SWEET!, KRY POTTER! CAMY CULLEN!, IVANA CULLEN! FRANN CULLEN!, YOYA11!, MAFER!, IXTAB CHAN!, ZAMARAZ!, NYSSACULLEN!, AIZEN 63!, BREN!, PRIMA!, DIEGO!, KUSAMELY!, MI NIÑO MOSO! TI AMO!, NHESSA!, MONIK!, GEORGINA!, NATILLA QUE ME LA MENTO POR HACER EL CAP LARGO! AQUI ESTA OTRO MAS CORTO!, ROMMITA CULLEN!, TUTZY! Y EL ULTIMO, ALGUIEN DECEPCIONADO! A PESAR DE ESTAR DECEPCIONADO, GRAX POR TU REVIEW, ESPERO YA NO ESTE TAN DECEPCIONADO!**_

_Bueno, esto es para ustedes, Grax por el apoyo!_

_Les pediria botonazo verde perooo... ya no es verde!!! joder jejejeje bueno si aun les gusta diganmelo, sino tambien, siempre los tomo en cuenta, y ahora si respondere todos sus reviews! lo jurolo! jejeje_

_Beshos y buena vibra!!!_


	12. Edwardlandia

_aLO! Tarde como 3 siglos y lo se, no tengo excusa, y tambien lo se, pero acuerdense que nunca dewjare tirado el fic, y siempre que ustedes sigan aqui, yo tambien, muchas Grax por siempre estar y tambien por apoyarme!_

_Les dejo el cap, espero les guste xP jeje_

_Disfruten!_

* * *

**EDWARDLANDIA.**

Caímos sobre la cama sin darnos cuenta siquiera como es que habíamos avanzado hasta ahí.

Hacía apenas un minuto tenía la firme meta de meterle las flores por el orificio más pequeño de su cuerpo, pero ahora no quería que sus sedosas y expertas manos se alejaran un centímetro de mí.

Sin ser plenamente consientes de cómo, nos despojamos de la ropa como si nos lo hubieran ordenado para no morir.

Acaricie su cuello con ímpetu mientras se recostaba sobre mí y besaba mi clavícula desnuda.

Su bóxer de seda rojo sangre cubría una ínfima parte de él, la más deseada, la más prohibida, mi perdición.

Era fiero, animal, agresivo, pasional, fuerte, alocado, como un ciclón.

Un ciclón con aires de pasión, tormentas de placer, tifones de caricias y terremotos de clímax.

Algo en mi interior estaba partiéndose en dos, pero no dolía; preocupaba, enojaba, pero no dolía.

Edward estaba logrando volverme loca, estaba furiosa, rabiosa al darme cuenta el poder que aquel prácticamente desconocido poseía sobre mí.

Me sentía la peor mierda entre las mujeres, dejando que él hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, hasta hacia unos minutos tenía un incontrolable instinto asesino creciendo contra él.

Yo quería venganza…

¿Qué había pasado con mi venganza?

- Eres tan hermosa… tan perfecta… - susurro Edward mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja, devolviéndome un poco a la maldita realidad.

A la jodidamente malditamente excitante y pasional realidad.

¿Qué había pasado con mi venganza?... Sencillo, sus caricias la habían absorbido.

Hizo un truquito que yo obviamente por mi "novatez" no conocía, pasó una pierna al lado de mi cadera y tuvo un alcance indescriptible y enloquecedor hacia mi centro.

No pude evitar el gemido sonoro y enloquecido que salió de mis labios apretados y Edward se alzo unos centímetros para mirarme.

No sabía qué cara debía tener, pero estaba segura que no iba por la de "Quítate de encima, impotente" era más cercana a la de "Si no tienes protección juro que te lo corto y me lo quedo como llavero".

Sonrió de medio lado paseando los ojos por todo mi cuerpo, sus suaves manos delinearon la línea que dividía mi lencería azul de mi pálida piel, sus ojos transparentes cambiaban de intensidad conforme subían y bajaban, ardían de deseo, se mordió el labio inferior y trazo un camino de lengüetazos de mi cuello hacia mis pechos.

Quería concentrarme, quería devolverme a la maldita realidad, devolverme al pasado y volver a sentir el instinto asesino-vengativo-sádico-anti-Edward y vengarme de la manera más cruel y traumatizante.

Tan traumatizante como para que se hiciera gay, o mejor aún, travesti, o mejor aún, gay-travesti… aunque eso lo haría lesbiana...

Pero no sentía esa furia, el instinto ya no era asesino, era un instinto animal, el instinto de supervivencia que me decía que de no continuar hasta el final con lo que hacíamos, iba a hacer combustión espontánea.

¿Hacia calor o solo era Edward encima?

Un parte de mi jalaba hacia el techo, quería levantarse y patearle las bolas a Edward hasta que le quedaran de moño de corbata.

La otra parte tiraba hacia abajo, era la gravedad entre el colchón y yo, o la gravedad de Edward sobre mí, fuera lo que fuera, la gravedad me incitaba a disfrutar de aquello que tanto anhelaba.

Hizo que doblara las rodillas y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas mientras hundía la cabeza entre mis senos.

Había visto eso de las luchas internas en la tele y el cine, incluso en las caricaturas con Bugs Bunny y sus alter egos, pero nunca pensé que fuera así de placentero…

- Déjame acariciarte… déjame… tocarte… eres tan hermosa - musitaba contra mis senos.

Su tono era como imaginaba que hablaría un perro mientras montaba a una cachorrita.

Pero también era como imaginaba que el hombre de mis sueños me hablaría todas las noches mientras lo hacíamos hasta la madrugada.

Ah… que sueños guajiros…

Las caricias ya subidas de tono comenzaron a quemar, mi piel hervía y sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a desbocarse haciendo que me faltara el aire, mi lencería estaba tornándose en una extraña forma de cárcel, solo quería deshacerme de ella.

- Vamos yo sé… yo sé que no puedes resistirte… - su boca viajo a mi cuello mordiéndolo con ferocidad sin hacerme… mucho daño - vamos tócame, soy yo, Edward… no puedes resistirte a mi - susurro de manera hipnótica.

Y sus palabras tuvieron justo el efecto… contrario.

La excitación que sentía disminuyo tan dramáticamente que pensé que me había dado un infarto, pero nunca me dolió el brazo así que lo descarte.

Esa lucha interna, bastante placentera finalizo.

Ganando la hermosa venganza.

Fieramente me gire para dejarlo abajo pegado sobre el colchón.

- Eso… déjate llevar, Bella - gimió gustoso.

Obedeciéndolo deje que el instinto animal, ese instinto de supervivencia saliera a flote.

Para terminar con mí presa.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, bajando accidentalmente solo un poco su bóxer.

Descubriendo que la escasa luz de aquella noche en el lago no le había hecho justicia a su enorme amiguito promiscuo.

Sinceramente, volví a tener una pequeña lucha interna, quería aprovechar aquel manjar que el promiscuo y patán Edward Cullen me ofrecía.

Pero él, de nuevo, volvió a decir las palabras mágicas para terminar con esa lucha - ¿Te gusta lo que ves?… tómalo, es tuyo - dijo moviendo ligeramente la cadera y mirándome como si fuera un corte de carne fino y jugoso.

Lo tome de las manos y con un tirón que ni yo misma sabia de donde había sacado tanta fuerza lo levante de la cama.

Me atrapo en la cárcel de sus fornidos brazos y volvió a besar mi cuello mientras yo acariciaba sus hermosos glúteos, como he dicho antes, redonditos y paraditos.

Fui empujándolo hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras el cedía completamente a lo que yo hacía, estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de dejarme una marca en el cuello.

Quería marcarme como una res de ganado.

Me detuve y lo empuje de la frente para que me diera la cara.

Sus verdes orbes estaban como derretidas, sus ojos transmitían tranquilidad pero una fiera excitación que en otro momento, tal vez, y solo tal vez, me hubiera parecido de lo más tierna.

Le sonreí de medio lado, riéndome a carcajadas en mi interior.

Lentamente acerque mis labios a los suyos haciendo que temblara de apremio.

El primer roce fue leve, apenas un jueguito preliminar, su labio inferior se hincho ante mi cercanía y abrió la boca para darme paso libre.

Insisto, a pesar de que el instinto asesino y vengativo se había apoderado de mi, de que me sentía como la mujer más poderosa y controladora del mundo, sigo siendo esa mujer, virgen, deseosa y lo mejor, multiorgasmica.

No pude resistirme más y me arroje como bestia contra él, sus labios suaves me recibieron con regocijo mientras me apretaba contra sí.

Sin juegos previos nuestras lenguas comenzaron a batallar, y sin siquiera darme cuenta, las mordidas estaban incluidas en aquel faunesco beso.

Lentamente baje mis manos hasta mi cintura donde Edward me tenia atrapada, comencé a acariciarlo hasta que aflojo su agarre y con un sutil pero sexy movimiento lleve sus manos a mi cabello.

Para dejarlo con la única tarea de acariciar mi cabello…

Dato curioso: ¿Sabían que el cabello es la única parte del cuerpo que no tiene sensibilidad?

Yo si, por eso puse a Edward a acariciar mi insensible cabello mientras intentaba apoderarse de mi labio inferior a mordidas.

Volví a empujar mi cuerpo contra el suyo, llevándolo lentamente por un camino lleno de besos apasionados, mordidas deseosas, gemidos monocordes; el camino a la venganza.

El camino del deseo.

Si este camino estuviera en los mapas, lo tomaría diario para llegar al trabajo…

Sin darme cuenta lo estrelle contra la pared de la puerta del departamento, incluso el no se dio cuenta de nada que no fuera mi comestible cuello.

Era ahora, porque nunca más sería.

Me permití disfrutar de lo que tenía a mi merced, mis manos que se habían convertido en la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, como si fueran mis ojos, iban acariciando cada minúsculo milímetro de Edward; reconociéndolo.

Haciéndolo completamente mío.

Me concentre en el hueco que había en la base de su garganta, besando y lamiendo mientras me deleitaba en su abdomen, el comenzó a bajar las manos hacia mis hombros, dirigiéndolas sin ningún miramiento a mis senos.

Me erguí y lo empuje ligeramente de la frente, para apoderarme de su cuello.

- Bella… - susurro frustrado besando mi coronilla mientras yo me esmeraba en dejarle una marca en el cuello con los dientes.

Mi propia marca de res en su suculento cuello.

- Pídemelo – le susurre con un tono acaramelado y ardiente.

Se quedo estático, sonreí ahogándome de regocijo mientras lamia alrededor de su clavícula.

- Pídemelo, vamos Edward pídemelo - le gruñí acercándome a su oído, provocando que todo su cuerpo sufriera una sacudida de gozo.

- Bella… - comenzó bajando las manos por mi nuca hasta mi espalda.

- Pídelo – le ordene con voz más firme mientras mis manos acariciaban su bien formado pecho y mis labios seguían esmerados en degustar el néctar de su cuello.

Y dejarlo marcado como ganado.

Sus rodillas temblaron y suspiro en busca de su perdido control, aproveche para rozar con mi nariz su lóbulo y suspirar, un suspiro como de satisfacción, pero invitándolo a que no se perdiera de lo que tenía en frente.

Congelo sus manos en mi cintura, y me empujo hacia el pegando cada rincón enfebrecido de su piel contra la mía.

Atrapo mis labios con los suyos, pero apenas y se quedo un momento en el beso; se separo agitado con el pecho subiendo y bajando aceleradamente, pero una sonrisa torcida y petulante que me dejaba como una abuelita frente a una computadora de última tecnología.

Con un movimiento salvaje y excitante me cambio de lugar, ahora yo estaba acorralada contra la pared, y él me sostenía de los hombros inmovilizándome.

Se separo un poco y me escruto de arriba abajo, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba la expresión mas depravada que habría podido imaginar en las sublimes facciones de Edward.

Con extrema sensualidad se mordió el labio inferior y un brillo animal se apodero de sus ojos.

- Eres tan hermosa, luces sublime en ropa interior, ya quiero quitártela - gruño acercándose a mí.

.Dios.

¡Uso hermosa, sublime y quitártela en una misma frase!

Me sentí como si ya no llevara nada, y note como la cara me ardía del sonrojo que el… pseudo cumplido de Edward había causado.

Comenzó a acariciar mi cadera, frotándola un poco contra si…

Pero de nuevo, tome sus manos y con un movimiento rudo y decidido, se las lleve arriba de la cabeza.

- Pídemelo, ruégame – le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja, y de nuevo lleve mis manos a su bóxer.

Sin miramientos metí ambas manos dentro del bóxer, apretando con avidez sus glúteos firmes y refregándome contra él.

- Pídemelo, vamos Edward, hazlo – le susurre al oído mordiéndome el labio y sintiendo mi pecho subir y bajar contra el suyo.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido salvaje mientras hundía sus dientes en el hueco de mi clavícula.

- Sigo esperando, pídemelo Edward, pídemelo y lo hare – le gruñí perdiendo un poco el control.

Era delicioso, excitante, atractivo, bien formado, bien dotado, excelente besador, excelente tocador…

Lo único que no tenía era cerebro.

Y no… eso no lo convertía en el hombre perfecto.

Era como alborotarme con Ken, era tan solo una muñeco de plástico con músculos delineados, tacto de gurú sexual, y trasero tan perfecto como el de Barbie.

Mordí por última vez su lóbulo, con mas deseo y poder que antes y sentí como sus rodillas se doblaban ante mi toque.

Perfecto.

- Dios… Bella, por favor, por favor Bella, hagamos el amor, por favor, Bella, déjame tocarte, Bella, hagamos el amor… -

Me separe de él de golpe tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Tuve una regresión al lago, a aquella noche que me parecía tan lejana, su mirada cristalina estaba llena de deseo, repleta de placer, mucho más que aquella noche, brillante de apremio, resplandeciente de victoria…

Pero sin una pizca de amor.

Sentí, literalmente, como mis propios ojos que debían brillar de la misma manera se apagaban como una fogata orinada por un perro, y mis manos se apretaron más en sus hombros.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunte esperanzada porque algún sentimiento apareciera en su mirada.

- Hagamos el amor – dijo claro mirándome decidido.

Fruncí el ceño decepcionada, nada en su mirada había cambiado.

Aunque tampoco esperaba que me amara de un momento a otro, ciertamente hubiera sido genial, pero era imposible…

¿Pero que estoy diciendo?, yooo no estaba interesada en que Edward se enamorara de mi, para nada, no era mi tipo, no era nada más que un loco precoz y molesto, y musculoso, con ojos hermosos, con una perfección parcial, pero seguía siendo un patán… no,… para nada… no me interesaba enamorarme de él…

No, ni en lo mas mínimo…

Para nada…

Ni siquiera era tan guapo…

Bueno si era guapo, pero no era caballero…

No me interesaba estar con él…

Para nada…

Aunque tenga las manos mas expertas y delirantes…

El trasero más perfecto…

Los ojos mas transparentes…

¡Demonios!…

Quite la mano derecha de su hombro y la baje sin que dejara de mirarme, la coloque justo donde quería y volví a conectar miradas.

- Por favor hagamos el amor, Bella – repitió algo impaciente.

Así que… Fin.

- Cupón no ganador, suerte para la próxima – sonreí de medio lado ante su mirada confundida – siga participando –

Sin dejarlo emitir una sola respiración, abrí de un jalón la puerta de la entrada, y con un empujón bastante mediocre lo saque del departamento, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido.

Azote la puerta, recuperándome un poco a mí misma, di varios respiros, y entonces solté una carcajada estridente.

- ¿Quién es la que manda ahora Edwardito? – Casi grite eufórica – ¡No soy cualquier puta que puedes tener en tu cama cuando quieras! – le grite riendo mientras caminaba de regreso a mi habitación, con las rodillas temblando.

- ¡¿Estás loca? – Escuche como golpeaba la puerta provocando que volviera a reír, algo nerviosa - ¡Estoy aquí semi desnudo, loca trastornada!, ¡Devuélveme mi ropa! - se escuchaba frenético, lo cual me alegraba más de lo que había pensado.

- ¡Pídemelo, Edward, ruega por ella! – Grite entre risas - ¡Eres un imbécil! – grite sin poder aguantarlo, los golpes en la puerta se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte, si tiraba mi puerta, seguro que yo le tiraba la ropa por la ventana…

La adrenalina corría por todo mi sistema, los sentimientos se encontraban y chocaban como si de las olas del mar se tratara.

Me sentía poderosa, la imagen de Edward en bóxer, sin poder ocultar su excitación; en mi pasillo a merced de cualquiera de mis vecinos, me hacía sentir poderosa, la venganza era justa.

La ironía del momento me estaba haciendo sentir oleadas de alegría; hacia unos días, yo era la que estaba marcada por la mala suerte, la ley de Murphy era la ley de Bella, todo lo que iba mal, podía ir peor.

Ahora era él, si algo le salía mal, yo a partir de ahora me ocuparía de que saliera peor.

La tristeza también tenía un sitio privilegiado en ese encontronazo de sentimientos.

No podía entender que era de lo que carecía para que un hombre, un hombre como Edward o como cualquier otro pudiera tomarme en serio, yo no era una loca, una ninfómana, hasta la última vez que comprobé (que era hacia unos cuantos minutos) seguía siendo virgen.

El enojo.

Edward me había tratado tan mal, me hacía sentir sucia, a pesar de que en realidad nada había pasado entre nosotros, me había hecho sentir como la puta que creía que era, me había tratado como tal, ¿qué impresión era la que le daba para que pensara eso de mi?.

Y la tristeza regresaba.

- ¡Eres una enferma, dañada, loca! - Exclamo aporreando como un loco la puerta, regresándome a mi hermosa venganza.

- ¡Oh vaya que sí!, - exclame mientras iba recogiendo la ropa de Edward, que estaba regada por el piso de mi habitación, ¿cómo llego su camisa a la persiana alzada de la ventana? - ¡Soy una loca enferma!, ¡pero nada de eso lo causaste tu!, ¡IMBECIL! – volví a gritar mientras tomaba las flores y estrujaba levemente algunos pétalos.

Las flores no tenían la culpa, pero las palabras de su carta aun estaban frescas en mi memoria, no podía entender como podía ser tan cretino, como podía sacarme tanto de mis endebles casillas.

Y una nueva oleada de enojo me lleno.

No respondió nada, mas se dedico a golpear la puerta como yo lo haría con él de tener el valor y la fuerza necesarios.

Entonces vi tirado el sobre en el que venía la carta, me agache por él y vi que aun ocultaba algo dentro.

Deje la ropa sobre la cama, mientras de fondo escuchaba a Edward masacrar mi puerta y blasfemar en nombre de no sé cuantas madres, santos y diablos y todo lo blasfemable posible.

Con mano temblosa abrí el sobre y regué su contenido sobre mi regazo.

Un nudo en la garganta me impidió siquiera respirar, mientras sentía mis ojos aguadarse y una oleada de culpa, remordimiento y enternecimiento me llenaban, eclipsando al enojo.

El sobre había ocultado un par de cosas más.

Sostuve temblando entre mis manos el hermoso cuadro de madera rojiza que rodeaba una foto donde Alice, Rosalie y yo estábamos sentadas en el patio principal de la Universidad, abrazadas y riendo, hacia unos dos años.

Era aquel día en que me habían dado el empleo en el Museo, mi sonrisa era tan enorme que me plantee seriamente buscar si había operaciones estéticas para reducir la longitud de los labios.

Alice estaba sobre las piernas de Rosalie y mías, abrazándonos del cuello, o más correctamente, haciéndonos una llave de lucha en forma… debería haber sabido que estaba loca desde hace mucho.

Rosalie ese día me había dicho que me vistiera de Azul, que era mi color y algo bueno iba a pasar.

Tomamos esa foto y después fuimos a un Bar a festejar.

Y al otro día tuve una de las peores resacas que recuerdo.

Que hermosa era la vida antes de ser un adulto irresponsable…

Las lagrimas me nublaron la vista y gire el recuadro sin saber qué hacer, ahí vagamente pude distinguir una dedicatoria.

Me limpie un poco las lágrimas y la leí.

_Sé que no soy nadie, ni tengo que ver; pero Alice, Rosalie y tu son las mejores amigas que he visto en mi vida, Alice es mi hermana, de la familia, y ella las quiere como a sus hermanas, eso las hace parte de mi familia._

_Recuerda que a pesar de todo, se adoran, incluso si tarados como yo se meten en su amistad._

_Bella, amalas como si fueras a morir mañana, y recuerda que a pesar de todo, siempre podrás contar conmigo, como un hermano más._

_Con cariño, Edward._

No pude contener más las lágrimas que escurrían copiosamente por mis mejillas.

¿De qué iba todo esto?.

¿Acaso Edward era bipolar, sufría de doble personalidad o era esquizofrénico?

En un momento era el hombre más cretino del planeta, al otro era parte de su familia y me hacía sentir una confianza que semejaba a la que él decía de un hermano más.

Edward era el tipo más extraño, mientras tumbaba a golpes mi puerta yo estaba tentada a abrazarlo y obligarlo a consolarme por hacerme llorar.

¿Era que podía ser tan lindo como considerarme de verdad parte de su familia?

¿Le importaba tanto Alice que aunque él y yo estábamos en la cuerda floja del odio y el asesinato, quería confiar en mí?

¿Por eso le importaba tanto que Alice no se enterara de nuestra mórbida relación?

¿Es que es de verdad un imbécil o solo le encanta hacerme perder la cabeza?

El mensaje me había llenado cada fibra sensible, estaba en un shock de esos que te dejan inmóvil, este tipo era mi perdición.

Observe el otro paquete que descansaba en mi regazo, era algo largo, casi del mismo tamaño que el cuadro y estaba estupendamente envuelto en periódico.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, tome el otro paquete envuelto en periódico y comencé a sacar su contenido.

Con miedo cerré los ojos, bien podría ser una bomba, con esos cambios impredecibles, o bien, una propuesta de matrimonio de lo mas cursi del planeta rosa.

Abrí los ojos y lo descubrí.

Era un libro, pero, no era solo eso; era mi libro favorito.

Las manos me temblaron nerviosas y mi cerebro literalmente viajo al pasado y mi corazón se ensancho con una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría.

Admire la hermosa portada de "Noches Blancas" de Fedor Dostoyevski, era una historia tan romántica como trágica, además de que era el primer libro que había leído en toda mi vida.

Mi edición, era un adefesio en comparación a la que sostenía, su pasta parecía antigua, pero cuidada, elegante y formal, como los libros de colección de antaño.

Y mi edición me la había regalado mi papá.

De pronto mi venganza me pareció lo más estúpido del planeta.

¿Cómo Edward sabia que este era mi libro favorito? ¿Cómo había conseguido esta hermosa edición? ¿Cómo lograba hacer que mi enojo se esfumara tan abruptamente como florecía un agradecimiento y cariño tan inmensos?

Le di la vuelta al libro para admirar la contraportada y una tarjetita callo.

Esperaba, ahora si cualquier cosa, la tarjeta podría ser una letanía de ofensas o un autógrafo del difunto escritor.

Maldito Edward bipolar.

Tome la tarjetita y leí la hermosa y distintiva caligrafía de Edward.

_Alice alguna vez entre sus tantos relatos sobre ti, me dijo que amas leer._

_Este libro es ciertamente infaltable en mi colección, uno de mis favoritos y quiero compartirlo contigo._

_Es una historia de amor, pero no te confundas, solo léelo, veras que te gustara. _

_Y también te lo doy como ofrenda de paz, es algo que yo amo, y que estoy convencido que tu también amaras._

_Por cierto, el cuadro costo 10 dólares, el libro 60 dólares, Alice tiene mi dirección, no corro prisa._

_Te adjunto mi número de Cuenta y mi banco._

_Saludos, Edward.  
_

Ok... este tipo o era imbécil, o un avaro, o simplemente Alice lo había usado demasiado para practicar sus llaves de lucha libre cuando eran niños.

¿Me estaba cobrando sus regalos?

Todo el remordimiento se redujo a cenizas.

Tome su ropa y las flores y me dirigí a la puerta.

- ¡Bella, ábreme de una puta vez y devuélveme mi ropa, o si no juro que...! - lo interrumpí dándole una patada a la puerta.

- ¿O sino qué?, ¿me vas a cobrar 10 dólares extra por cargo de servicio?, - tome aire profundamente y volví a patear la puerta - ¡Vete a la mierda! - le grite furiosa.

Volvió a golpear la puerta y espere otra respuesta estúpida.

Pero no dijo nada, vi su sombra por debajo de la puerta, acercarse más, y un ligero golpecito contra esta, se había recargado.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, lo escuche suspirar mientras yo posaba mi cabeza contra la puerta, agotada de todo esto, harta de él.

- Eres tan complicada... - suspiro con cansancio, pero pude notar cierta diversión morbosa en su voz.

Que tipo más extraño…

Iba a replicar, yo no era la complicada, ¡él era un imbécil!; pero la voz se me quedo atascada en la garganta cuando escuche una voz diferente a la suya, pero tan conocida para mí como caerme.

- ¡Santa madre de las alcachofas astrales! - grito estupefacta la voz de Rosalie.

Me quede helada, si Rosalie estaba ahí, entonces Alice...

¡Mierda!

- ¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo!, - chillo Rose más alto - ¡ESTAS DESNUDO! –

¡Recontra Mierda!

- Oh, Por todas las cosas buenas y santas de este planeta... ¡Dime que no te tiraste a mi amiga! - exclamo de repente furiosa Rosalie.

¡Requeté recontra Mierda!...

Estoy muerta…

Entonces mi cuerpo volvió a funcionar y con un movimiento rápido gire la perilla para abrir la puerta.

Lo siguiente pasó tan lento para apreciarlo perfectamente, pero tan rápido que no lo pude evitar.

Edward que estaba recargado en mi puerta, cayo dando de lleno con la espalda al piso, haciendo temblar mis pies; entonces un borrón imperfecto que reconocí como Rosalie se lanzo sobre él, dándole de lleno en toda parte accesible con una bolsa repleta de comida.

- ¡Maldito degenerado!, - le grito colérica haciendo que me helara en mi lugar - ¿Cómo te atreviste a tirarte a mi amiga?, Alice me dijo que podía confiar en ti, pero estaba equivocada, ¡Eres un maldito pene andante!, ¡Maldito acosador! - exclamo aporreándolo con la bolsa.

De repente la bolsa, de plástico por cierto, se abrió regando todo tipo de comida sobre el estupefacto Edward que solo atinaba a protegerse la cara.

Rosalie roja de furia, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y tomo una penca de plátanos para aporrearle la cabeza y los brazos, olvidando el resto de la magullada comida.

- ¡Sucio hombre degenerado, debes ser escorpión, todo los escorpiones son tan sexuales, y además eres hombre! – Edward trato de cubrirse de los golpes fructíferos de Rose, se sacudió un poco pero ella pareció enfadarse aún más y acelero su golpiza.

- ¡Y un demonio, déjame rubia loca! – gritó Edward tratando de quitársela de encima, pero Rosalie seguía aferrada a su cadera con las piernas y no se movía un solo centímetro.

- ¡Eres un asco para los escorpiones, para los hombres, para las almas sexuales del planeta, tu no deberías ser hermano de Alice, eres como el mismísimo diablo, promiscuo y engañoso, DEGENERADO! - le grito, destrozándole la penca en la cabeza - ¡Deberían de mandarte a cortar el pene, porque se ve que lo usas más que la cabeza! –

Y ahí fue cuando decidí, que esta absurda pelea vegetal tenía que terminar.

- ¡Basta, Rosalie, tranquilízate! - exclame acercándome torpemente.

Ella levanto la mirada, y su rostro de un rojo furioso cambio drásticamente a un pálido cetrino que me asusto.

Me miro de arriba a abajo quedándose con la penca destrozada en las manos, y entonces me di cuenta... seguía en ropa interior.

Quise correr a esconderme, pero mis rodillas se doblaron de forma extraña haciéndome plantarme en el piso, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue cubrir lo que podía con las rosas, tirando la ropa de Edward al piso...

Si lo se... las rosas... la ropa... me vuelvo un poco idiota cuando... cuando... casi siempre...

Edward se retorció bajo Rosalie y con un movimiento brusco se la quito de encima y se enrollo sobre su ropa.

Rosalie cayó de espaldas golpeando la puerta con su cabeza, pero nunca dejo de mirarme.

La escena, pensé, era bastante risible, Edward estaba hecho un ovillo sobre su ropa, Rosalie estaba tirada con la cabeza recargada en la puerta mirándome boquiabierta y yo... la mas idiota de todas se tapaba la gran desnudez con las pequeñas flores.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo mientras los tres cruzábamos miradas unos con otros sin expresar nada.

Rosalie fue la primera en reaccionar, su rostro se volvió rojo, pero su expresión era apenada, se levanto lentamente, sin soltar la penca; ignoro completamente a Edward, bueno no completamente si tomamos en cuenta que al levantarse le pateo el trasero levemente, el no dijo nada, seguía mirándome con ojos inescrutables.

Rosalie se paró a unos centímetros de mi y analizo mi rostro, estaba más que avergonzada, pero no podía siquiera abrir la boca.

- Bella... ¿te acostaste con él? - pregunto con voz retenida.

Mi sonrojo subió al extremo, pensé que de un momento a otro mis rostro explotaría y mis dientes se clavarían en la puerta.

- Yo... - solté sin saber que responder.

Medio billón y medio más un cuarto de ideas cruzaron por mi mente.

"¿Qué es un revolconcito hoy en día?"...

"¿Qué si me acosté con él?, ¡lo que menos hicimos fue estar acostados!"...

"Si me acosté con él, pero no deje que pasara de eso porque tengo una patología crónica que me impide dejar de ser virgen"…

"Me acaricio, pero soy frígida y no sentí ni aire"…

"Ya sabes un poquito de amor por aquí, una agasajada por allá, pero nada de qué preocuparse"

Ciertamente no habíamos tenido relaciones, pero, lo que habíamos tenido no se llamaba tomar el té en un día caluroso.

Así que haciendo gala de mi brillante capacidad de improvisar le respondí.

- Yo... no - termine simplemente.

Rosalie deformo su rostro de nuevo drásticamente, haciéndome pensar que cuando fuéramos viejas ella sería la primera en usar botox en esas arrugas que se formaban en su frente cuando estaba... furiosa...

Y si, de nuevo todo paso lento como para apreciarlo, pero tan rápido que no lo pude evitar.

Rosalie alzo la penca de plátanos, o lo que sobraba de ella… y me la estrello en la cabeza.

- ¡Pero si serás tonta, Bella!, - me grito entre furiosa y escéptica - ¿que no lo vez?, será un degenerado y pervertido, ¡pero se cae de BUENO!, ¡Por los horóscopos sexuales, Bella!, ¡Podrías habértelo tirado!, ¡No puedo creer que desaprovecharas esta oportunidad!, ¡si sigues por ese camino te vas a morir VIRGEN! - exclamo azotándome la penca en la cabeza.

Me protegí con las manos dejando caer las rosas y dejando que Rosalie me dijera lo que yo ya sabía, estaba a punto de empujarla y tomar una papaya para hacerle un sombrero cuando la risa estridente de Edward resonó en el departamento.

Ambas nos quedamos estáticas, Rosalie con un plátano en la mano tratando de metérmelo en la nariz y yo agarrando su otra mano mientras trataba de alcanzar la papaya con el pie.

Lo miramos y él volvió a reír aun ms fuerte, mientras tomaba sus pantalones y sentado en el piso comenzaba a vestirse, con un renovado aire de parsimonia y suficiencia que al instante me hicieron rechinar los dientes.

- Eso mismo le dije yo, Rosalie, que soy irresistible, pero creo que tu amiga es lesbiana - dijo con cierto tono de venganza.

Rosalie desistió de su tarea de hacerme un piercing de plátano y se encaro con él.

- ¿Te crees que estas tan bueno que nadie se te resiste? - le escupió como si fuera una grosería.

¡Esa es mi Rosalie!

- Obviamente - soltó con una sonrisa seductora, el rojo volvió a subir a mi rostro, y las ganas de patearla las bolas eran casi irresistibles.

- Ya lo creo... - respondió Rosalie con un tono seductor que me dejo descolocada.

¿Esa es mi Rosalie?

Edward alzo rápidamente la vista a Rosalie que con un movimiento lento y seductor comenzó a agacharse para encararlo.

- Cuando te vi en ropa interior en el pasillo casi me lance sobre ti... ciertamente eres... - paso sus manos por los hombros de Edward y la quijada se me cayo de asombro.

¿Rosalie estaba coqueteando con MI hombre?...

Quiero decir...

¿Rosalie estaba coqueteando con el hermano de nuestra mejor amiga?...

Eso era…

… Desleal...

(Una trompetilla salió del fondo de mi cabeza, pero la ignore)

Rosalie se acerco a la boca del estupefacto Edward y yo, sentí unas ganas locas de patearle las bolas a Rosalie.

Bueno ella no tenia, pero sentí ganas de ser una bruja, ponerle bolas y luego pateárselas.

- Ciertamente, tienes algo irresistible - dijo Rosalie tan cerca de él que pensé que en cualquier momento lo iba a aplastar - no me puedo resistir a hacer esto... – soltó.

Edward abrió los ojos impresionado, pero no me paso desapercibido que paro un poco los labios para recibirla, sin embargo Rosalie no tenía esa intención.

La vi alzar las manos sobre la cabeza de Edward, pero no estaban vacías...

En ellas sostenía dos tomates medio magullados, y con un movimiento rápido los hizo puré en el hermoso cobre que tenia por cabello el hermano de Alice.

Al sentir la humedad abrió aun más los ojos y se quito de un brinco a Rosalie.

- ¡Ustedes son unas psicópatas! - grito poniéndose la camisa y sacudiéndose los restos del tomate, tirándolos sobre mi limpio piso.

Tendría que agradecerle por ayudarme a ensuciar.

Rosalie rio fuerte mientras se sentaba de manera arrogante en un brazo del sillón más cercano a la puerta.

- ¿Te crees tan irresistible?, Bella podría contigo con los ojos cerrados – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ok, no me estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando esto.

- ¿Podría conmigo? ¿Acaso estábamos en una lucha de dos a tres caídas de la cual no me entere? – pregunto Edward molesto mientras se abotonaba la arrugada camisa.

- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!, ¡Eres demasiado poca cosa para mi amiga! - exclamo Rosalie enojada, mientras tomaba otro tomate y lo aventaba en su dirección pero Edward se agacho a tiempo para que ese tomate se estrellara en el piso.

Bien, un punto extra por seguir ensuciando mi departamento, si le dijera a Alice que su hermano ensucio, seguro lo deshereda.

- No lo creo, podría tenerla si me lo propongo – dijo tan calmado como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- No lo creo, ella podría tenerte si se le antoja, pero ¡no se le antoja!, eres una pequeña pulga en comparación! – dijo Rosalie mirándose las uñas y hablando tan tranquila como si no me estuviera vendiendo cual pedazo de carne!

Edward soplo sonoramente y con paso lento fue acercándose a la puerta, y a lado de la puerta estaba yo.

- Eso quisieras – dijo tranquilamente mirando a Rosalie mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Veras!, ella te lo va a demostrar, te tendrá comiendo de su mano – le respondió Rosalie sonriendo como niña con juguete nuevo

- Eso quisiera verlo – respondió con burla.

- Ya lo creo, ella es demasiada mujer para un impotente como tu, te apuesto que aunque quisieras tenerla, tu amiguito no respondería – dijo Rosalie, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

La verdad es que eso si causaba gracia.

Al menos a nosotras, Edward se envaro frente a ella y sin la sutileza de caballero le grito.

- ¡NO SOY IMPOTENTE!, ¿ME ESTAS RETANDO? – grito mirándola furibundo.

Rosalie rio complacida de hacerlo sacar espuma por la boca (no se asusten, no literalmente) y se acomodo bien en el sillón sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Te apuesto el auto de Bella a que no puedes conquistarla – dijo ella tomando un mechon de cabello y mirando de cerca su sucia y traicionera orzuela.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

¿Me estaba apostando a mí y a mi carro por… mi?

¿Por qué tengo amigas si bien podría conservar a Jacob Black como mi persona más cercana?, haría las mismas idioteces que mis amigas.

- ¿Estas apostándome el Volvo de tu amiga para que la conquiste? – pregunto Edward divertido, y tanto Rosalie como yo vimos el maldito brillo avaricioso en sus infelices ojos verdes.

Rosalie se levanto y le sonrió meneando la cabeza divertida.

- ¿Eres idiota o solo fumas mucho el tapete de tu mamá? – Pregunto ella riéndose a dos centímetros de su cara - ¡Pues claro que no!, ¡ella vale millones de veces más que un auto!, - me sentí tan mal de comparar a Rosalie con Jacob que casi me puse a llorar en ese instante, ella era la que no debería de conservarme como amiga, yo era la que pensaba idioteces, Rosalie era mi mejor amiga – Ella vale incluso más que tú – lo señalo - aunque a veces sea la mujer más torpe del mundo, se visto como si viviéramos en un pueblo de los años 20`s, que a veces sea tan absurda que piense que no vale la pena, que no sepa cocinar, que sea alérgica a comida que preparo, que no acepte cuando le digo que se vista de un color, cuando no quiere que le lea el horóscopo… cuando sale y… -

- Ok, Rosalie, entiendo que tu amiga es un Ángel sonrojado caído del cielo – dijo Edward entre divertido y hastiado mirándome de reojo.

Ciertamente estaba totalmente sonrojada.

Las palabras al puro estilo Rosalie me hicieron sentirme apreciada a pesar de que no todas eran un halago, baje mi mirada y lo primero que vi, fue mi brasierre.

¿A que no se habían dado cuenta que soy la única en paños menores?

Ni yo.

- Solo estaba diciéndote algo que claramente no has apreciado tu mismo – dijo Rosalie sentándose de nuevo sin prestarle atención a Edward.

- ¿Entonces no me estas apostando el Volvo? – pregunto Edward esperanzado.

- ¡Pues claro que no, idiota! – le grito Rosalie levantándose como si hubiera estado sobre un resorte - ¡Solo era para ver lo cretino que eres, y créeme, sacaste Sobresaliente – dijo ella mirándolo con superioridad.

- Ahora entiendo porque Alice es amiga suya – dijo Edward dándose la media vuelta – las tres son unas dementes – dijo alzando los hombros.

- Dementes sí, pero no para tu manicomio, niño bonito – dije al fin! Al fin salió mi voz que se había ocultado bajo mi desnudes!... creo que voy a llorar de felicidad…

- ¿Verdad que si soy hermoso? – dijo riéndose.

Se paro justo frente a mí y me miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa retorcida.

- Tú también eres hermosa – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Se inclino hacia mí y rápidamente, antes de que Rosalie o yo reaccionáramos me dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Creo que visitare más seguido este manicomio – dijo Edward mientras sentía como se alejaba de mi.

Cerró la puerta al salir, tan silencioso como había llegado, como se había ido, como era.

Rosalie se paro frente a mí, pero yo estaba en otro mundo.

En Edwardlandia.

Y era el lugar más extraño que alguna vez visitaría.

Y me encantaba.

- Te juro que si no te lo ligas antes de que el te ligue a ti, llorare mucho por tu auto – dijo Rosalie sonriéndome de manera picara – porque si él te liga a ti, juro que me estrello en el Volvo –

- Deja a mi auto fuera de esto – dije sonriendo.

- ¿Es un cretino cierto? – dijo Rosalie riendo mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación, yo la seguí mientras su risa me empezaba a contagiar.

- El más cretino de todos – respondí riendo.

- ¿Te gusta cierto? – pregunto Rosalie sin mirarme mientras recogía algunos pétalos del piso y miraba el libro y el cuadro tirados.

- Para nada, es un imbécil – vaya… que mentira más natural me salió.

- Eso pensé – rio Rosalie - ahora vístete que Alice y Jasper no tardan en llegar –

Y la obedeci.

* * *

_Alo!_

_Se que me he tardado inmensidad de tiempo en publicar, la falta de tiempo me mato!._

_Mañana es un día muy importante para mi, tengo un examen que decide en parte mi futuro como estudiante :S si son creyentes recen! Jejeje no se crean, pero espero me manden todas sus super buenas vibras para sentirme tranquila y feliz y asi concentrarme en mi examen! Porfavor, sino dejan Review no me sentiré mal, pero piensen en mi, y mándenme su buena vibra!_

_Grax a todos por leer, y por dejar review, unirse a laertas y favoritos, de verdad no saben como lo aprecio._

_Como siempre digo, este fic es para ustedes y por ustedes._

_Gracias especiales a:_

**_NHESSA,AIIRAM, GEORGINA, WILMA CULLEN, MARIE BOWEN, KITTY CULLEN, ERICASTELO, AIZEN63, , BARUCA, CRYSTAL BUTTERFLY 92, ALDIIN, YULIBAR, SOPHIA 18, ANIRA CULLEN, GATITA7, FER, QUEEN ANNIE, LOKAXTV, MI NOE!, n_n jeje asi puso!, CULENS NICKY, WONKA.090, , CULLEN, AWEN GRANGER, JACKY MASEN CULLEN, DANY, YOYA11, KARITO CULLEN MASEN, MONIKA GRANGER, KLAUDIA, MAFER, IVANA CULLEN, PRINCESS2213, CONI, YOLABERTAY, ADY, PEDRO (MUACK), BRENDA, LONNY.9, LU537, IXTAB CHAN, TEFI, MONIKACULLEN, NINISITA, LUCREE, MICHELLERM39, GABRIELATWI19, CIRENE, GRACYCULLEN, ALECZA, CAMELA, M1979, MIMOKO BRANDON, JESSICA, LAURACULLEN SWAN, DIEGO, QUIZAS, SERENITY CHIBA DE CULLEN!_**

**_Y EL AGRADECIMIENTO SUPER ESPECIAL ES PARA NAOBI CHAN, QUE HIZO UNA NOTA DE LA HISTORIA EN SU BLOG, MUCHAS GRAX NENA!_**

_Bueno y comento que tengo medio escritos los dos siguiente capítulos y me prometi a mi misma que para el estreno de Eclipse, van a tener el fic en una zona que buenooo, jejeje les tengo varias sorpresas que vienen en el siguiente cap, bueno unos 3 jejeje._

_Grax de verdad a todos! Espero que puedan hacerme ese favor de mandarme buena vibra, mañana a las 7 de la mañana estare en examen, (En México) Grax a todos, no saben como los extraño!_

_Muchas buenas vibras a todos! Los quiero!._


	13. Maratón

**Este programa es patrocinado por "El lector feliz" mire usted la lista de reviews y vera a cada uno de nuestros patrocinadores.**

(Suena música de show de los 50´s mientras un set azul aparece en la pantalla)

(Un chico alto, guapo, bien formado, con cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, trasero redondito y paradito, y claro su característica sonrisa torcida; aparece en el set, con un esmoquin negro, corbata de moño y un micrófono en mano, se alborota el pelo, saca su spray para el aliento, mira en un pequeño espejito que aparece de la nada su espectacular sonrisa y se dirige a la cámara, leyendo el tele promter)

- Buenas, soy el anfitrión de este show, Edward Cullen, tal vez me reconocerán por mis trabajos más famosos, como Noches de Dulce fantasía el fic, o bien por mis trabajos menos conocidos, como las películas de The Twilight Saga; hoy estoy aquí, para presentarles este nuevo show – sonríe y nos dejas tontas a todas por un rato.

Se aclara la garganta y toma pose seria mirando con intensidad a la cámara.

- Para aquellos que esperaban, aburridos e insultando mentalmente a la autora de este cuento, la continuación, tenemos algo importante que decirles… -

(Suenan tambores de nerviosismo).

(¿Cómo es eso?, tampoco yo lo sé).

- A la autora se le ha cruzado una hormiga en el camino y se ha roto el brazo, la pierna y el cuchuflais, así que no publicara capitulo nuevo, como se esperaba con esta actualización – su sonrisa se va desvaneciendo conforme dice esto, y se acerca más a la cámara.

- ¿Están tristes?, ¡imaginen yo!, me quedo sin trabajo, lloremos un rato por esta fallida actualización – se escucha como alguien en el set se sorbe la nariz con fuerza y Edward, por alguna razón se pone verde – Bien, pido un minuto de silencio, por la actualización que no ha llegado –

60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!... 1!...

(Suena música de fiesta y caen papelitos de colores del cielo)

- ¡Perfecto!, ahora vamos con las buenas noticias, estoy aquí, contratado por la mismísima Tamynna, para darles una excelente noticia! – pasan en fila 10 chicas vestidas con trajes de bailarinas, con plumas y bailando abrazadas, estilo Las Vegas; Edward las mira embobado un rato y después regresa su mirada a la cámara.

(La música se detiene y vuelven a sonar esos inexplicables tambores de nerviosismo).

Edward se aclara la garganta, les hace una seña a las atrevidas chicas bailarinas que se paran solemnes detrás de él, y todo queda en silencio.

- Les informo que, la autora no va a darles pretextos que no quieren leer, como que el perro se comió su capítulo, o que la falta de inspiración la ataco, o que tiene problemas existenciales que le impiden sentarse a publicar… ¡NO!, hoy les traigo la mejor noticia que a ella se le ocurrió!, redobles por favor! – pide amablemente señalando a la nada.

(Vuelven a escucharse los tambores de nerviosismo)

- ¡Noches de dulce fantasia, la autora y los personajes les tenemos una gran sorpresa!, redobles por favor! –

(Si, de nuevo esos tambores)

- Como amo ese sonido – dice Edward con una sonrisa de idiota que no le creemos a no ser que estuviera viendo a alguna de nosotras en la ducha – una vez más redobles por favor! –

(El que toca los tambores indignado da un tamborazo y toma su tamborcito para salir del set)

- Bueno, como perdimos los efectos de sonido, les dare la noticia de una vez – vuelven a sonar los tambores, la cámara enfoca a la nueva técnica de sonido.

La nueva técnica de sonido es una chica que mira con cara de _"Me quiero comer al anfitrión del show" _a Edward, mientras toca desesperada los tambores (Inserte su nombre aquí)

- De… acuerdo… - dice algo incomodo, los tambores paran y mira a la cámara.

De repente explotan el cañon de papelitos y el set se llena de serpentinas, humo blanco y la música vuelve a sonar, las bailarinas bailan, y Edward se une a ellas, abrazándolas por la cintura, la técnica de sonido (Inserte su nombre aquí) golpea a la bailarina que esta a lado de nuestro anfitrión y baila a su lado, bajando peligrosamente su mano hacia ese traserito, redondito y suculento.

- ¡La noticia es!, del 16 al 20 de Agosto, todos los días, ¡Sí!, ¡Leyeron perfectamente!, _Todos los días_, habrá un nuevo capítulo de actualización! – se escuchan gritos de júbilo y silbidos, mientras todos en el set bailan.

- Esta idea – grita Edward sobre el sonido de felicidad que inunda el set – Es para agradecer la paciencia que han tenido, y todos los reviews, mensajes y alertas que Tamynna ha recibido –

La música sube de volumen y el set se vuelve un caos.

Salen bailarinas de todos lados, los papelitos de colores ya están haciendo una alfombra uniforme, la música esta a todo volumen, y hasta el camarógrafo baila.

Un momento, ¿de dónde salió el oso con bikini?...

- Así que, tome sus precauciones!, del 16 al 20 de Agosto Maratón de Noches de Dulce fantasía!, prepare las palomitas, releea toda la historia, compre muchos pañuelos desechables, cómprese un asiento cómodo, y no deje que la castiguen sin computadora, porqueeeeee...

(Se escuchan los tambores jubilosos)

- ¡NOCHES DE DULCE FANTASIA ESTA DE REGRESO! – grita sonriente.

La música sube más, y el caos es más… caótico… de repente la cara de Edward aparece tan cerca de la cámara que te preguntas como llego tan cerca y te pegas a la pantalla para ver si alcanzas a olerlo siquiera.

- ¡MARATON DE NOCHES DE DULCE FANTASIA, DEL 16 AL 20 DE AGOSTO, NO TE LO PIERDAS, POR FANFICTION . NET! – y la pantalla se pone negra.

- Son 10 millones por ser el anfitrión Tam, en efectivo o con tarjeta? – se escucha la voz de Edward.

- Te pago en especie – y sonríe.

* * *

_Asi es chicas, con un poquito de humor negro! jeje, les traigo la noticia!, sin más que decir, y refinando los detalles del Maraton, las dejo, las leo el lunes!_

_¡Besos a Todas y Gracias por su tiempo!_


	14. Bella, Yo y mi otro yo?

_Y que dijeron?, Tammy ya no va a publicar y nos va a dejar colgadas?_

_Pues no!, aquí esta el primer capi del Maratón!_

_Siento la tardanza, pero apenas hace 1 hora en mi país seguía siendo 16 xD._

_Bueno, no puedo decir y espera más que…_

_**¡DISFRUTENLO!**_

* * *

**BELLA, YO… Y… ¿OTRO YO?.**

_**DEMENTE: **__(del latín `demens´ que significa "Perdí__"__ y `mentís que significa "la cabeza") Se dice de la persona poco estable, sin nada productivo o entretenido en lo cual ocupar su ilimitada libertad; y gracias a esto sus facultades mentales se ven alteradas y se vuelven insanas. Ej. Bella esta demente de aburrimiento._

_Sinónimos. Loco, ido, orate, enajenado, chiflado, Alice, desequilibrado alienado, Rosalie, perturbado, desquiciado, chalado._

_Antónimos. Ninguna de las anteriores._

Cerré el tomo 3 de la Enciclopedia y lo coloque en su lugar, regrese al escritorio y mire mi nueva Agenda-Diccionario, con la más reciente definición de mi misma.

Solo había tomado la enciclopedia para inspirarme; ahora me creía un tipo de gurú de la ortografía, o una burrada parecida, mi nueva Agenda, ya vacía de actividades estaba siendo llenada de conceptos.

Claro que no había copiado la definición de _demente_ que la Real Academia de la Lengua había mandado a imprimir, claro que no.

Yo era mucho más original que eso.

Por eso hice mi propia definición de _Demente _que era como me sentía justo ahora.

Además de algo me tendría que servir mi trunca carrera de letras no?

Como no tenía nada interesante con lo cual ocupar mi tiempo, me estaba inventando cualquier tarea absurda para llenar mis tiempos libres.

Ósea, todos mis tiempos, todos mis días eran días libres, y a decir verdad no era muy creativa en eso de inventarme cosas que hacer.

De hecho estos días de asueto me habían servido para darme cuenta de algo muy importante, y muy patético.

Era esclava de la escuela y el trabajo.

Y sin ellos, como estoy ahora, no tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Me estaba volviendo un poco loca, a decir verdad, estar sola tanto tiempo y con la cabeza libre de preocupaciones hacia que el aburrimiento se convirtiera en ocasiones en añoranza, algunas otras veces en depresión, y otras más… en excitación.

¡Sí!, ¿y qué?, ¿acaso no puedo ocupar mi mente vacía con imágenes clasificación "Adulto necesitado"?

Todas hemos hecho eso alguna vez… al día.

En estos pocos días de libertad indeseada y poco productiva mi mente había viajado muy lejos de aquí, a una habitación, a veces a un bosque, otras más a una carretera, muchos lugares, pero solo un destino.

Edward Cullen se había convertido en una obsesión para mi imaginación, y la verdad, no estaba nada inconforme.

Era entretenido rememorar las veces que habíamos cruzados un par de palabras agradables, cuando él pretendía ser un hombre normal en lugar del pene andante y patán que era.

Pero más entretenido aun era recordar cuando ni siquiera habíamos hablado, cruzando otras cosas.

Ciertamente en mi agenda diaria estaba mi cita con la imaginación y los recuerdos de Edward, pero no era lo único que hacía.

Al menos no conscientemente.

Al principio, esto de la libertad me había parecido lo más magnifico y excitante del mundo; ya me imaginaba levantándome después de las 9 de la mañana, con el panorama totalmente libre, podría bañarme, o podría no hacerlo, podría desayunar aquí, o salir al café más lejano de casa y quedarme ahí hasta tarde, podría ir a Casa de las chicas a primera hora y azotar la puerta hasta que sus vecinos llamaran a la policía.

Ok, eso ya lo hice…

Podría… podría hacer muchas cosas, pero no, no me gusta hacer las cosas sola, otra de las facetas de mi personalidad que no había racionalizado hasta este momento.

Así que cuando descubrí que era libre como el viento, pero solitaria como un sándwich de pescado y crema de maní, todo pareció repentinamente aburrido, y en ciertos momentos, hostigante; mi panorama prometedor, con hermosos corazones, unicornios de colores, ollas repletas de oro y galletas con caras felices, se convirtió en solo un panorama, que de hecho no era nada atractivo.

Las galletas con caras felices le dan un toque divertido a todo…

Casualmente las chicas de repente estaban hasta el tope con actividades.

No estaba muy enojada con ellas por abandonarme…

No culpaba a las chicas…

Bueno no las culpaba al 100 por ciento.

El 10 por ciento restante estaba dividido entre la Universidad, la mudanza y sus tontos hermanos, que entre todos habían monopolizado a mis amigas y me habían dejado completamente abandonada…

Estaba comenzando a preocuparme por mi salud mental; en ratos me encontraba algo que hacer, ya era Jueves, y a decir verdad había llevado bastante decente mi soledad hasta el momento.

Todavía no empezaba a hablar con los objetos inanimados…

Bueno si lo hacía, pero desde antes, así que como no me había inventado un amigo imaginario o había comenzado a hablarle a mi mano, era un punto a mi favor… ¿no?...

El caso es; no había llamado a Rosalie para rogarle que viniera a dormir conmigo, ni había llamado a Alice para engañarla con una emergencia de moda y poder tenerla aquí.

Me había dedicado a disfrutar de mi departamento, y cuando estaba asqueada de disfrutarlo salía a la ciudad a disfrutar lo primero que se me ocurría.

Pero sencillamente hoy no encontraba que hacer.

Eran las 11 de la mañana, y el panorama del día estaba aun más grisáceo que los días anteriores.

Estaba esperando intranquila a que mi mente maquilara el plan de hoy… pero hoy mi mente no estaba muy cooperativa.

Me estire en la silla, pensando en musarañas mientras algo más creativo llegaba a mi mente.

"_¿__Qué tal limpieza?"_ me dijo una vocecita risueña, la reconocí, de nuevo como mi Mini-Bella Malvada… tenía casi una semana sin escucharla, así que fue una agradable sorpresa.

O eso creo…

"_Nos estamos haciendo un espacio para visitarte más seguido, querida"_ me dijo con tono cariñoso, que me erizo los vellos de la nuca.

"_¿__Dónde está la Bella Angelical?"_ pensé preocupada, porque era como paquete, mi esquizofrenia siempre traía a la de cuernos y la de alitas, al 2 por 1.

Tenía una mente retorcida bastante comercial.

"_Aquí estoy, tan aburrida que espero que la pervertida de cuernos nos de algo interesante que hacer"_ respondió el tono angelical de mi Mini-Bella buena.

"_No me presionen, estoy pensando"_ dijo la de cuernitos, yo me estire en la silla, era mucho mejor hablar con mis multi personalidades que pensar en musarañas.

"_¿__Piensas?"_ se burlo la Bella buena.

"_¡__Hey, momento!, ¿que tú no eres la buena?"_ pregunte extrañada.

"_En teoría, aunque estoy tan aburrida que gustosa me quitaría las alitas y les prendería fuego mientras bailo en ropa interior__"_ respondió apenada, me encogí de hombros, pensando en tal espectáculo.

"_¡__Hey!, ¡buena idea!" _exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo tras un breve silencio.

"_¿__Tienes un par de alas, un lugar donde hacer una fogata y ropa interior limpia?__"_pregunto la de cuernos obviamente.

- ¡Claro que no!, ¿por quién me toman? – exclame ofendida, como si de verdad estuviera hablando con alguien.

"_Ay, cariño, no tienes que fingir con nosotras, somos las… cosas que más te conocen, no puedes engañarnos" _dijo la bella buena sonando como mi mamá.

Eso me hizo sentir escalofríos.

"_Vamos Bella, queremos divertirnos, ve por tu disfraz de Angelito sadomasoquista y quememos algo" _dijo la mala con aburrimiento.

Enrojecí como un tomate maduro y resople furiosa…

- ¿De dónde sacas eso del disfraz de Angelito sadomasoquista? – pregunte sonriendo como boba.

"_Lo sacaras tu, de tu armario, sabes perfectamente que esta detrás de tu ultimo disfraz de Halloween, si el de conejita de Play boy" _ok… demasiada información.

- No voy a hacer eso, los vecinos pueden quejarse – dije firmemente, escuche tres resoplidos en mi cabeza, ¿de donde había sacado el tercero?, no lo se.

Esto ya se estaba poniendo serio.

"_¿__Lo vez?, te dije que no fueras tan santurrona con ella, a la larga le iba a afectar, ¡carajo bonita!, si hubieras sido buena influencia para ella, ahora estaríamos quemando nuestros interiores en la terraza!" _le recrimino la buena a la mala…

Carajo, de verdad me estaba volviendo loca.

"_Bueno, si tienes otra idea para mover a esta, dínosla, me muero de aburrimiento"_, la buena a la mala, aunque ahora me pregunto si sigue siendo buena _"sigo siendo buena cariño, lo soy". _

Un silencio se hizo mientras la bella mala pensaba como sacarnos del aburrimiento y la buena… la buena solo estaba ahí… figurativamente… supongo…

"_Tus pensamientos me confunden, te quieres callar un momento, no puedo pensar si tu piensas" _me regaño la mala.

Así que guarde silencio… figurativamente… supongo… que extraño es esto…

" _Si, si, extraño, tu salud mental esta en la calle de la amargura, ahora cállate y déjame pensar"_

"_O__…__ k__…"…._

…

…

…

"_¿__Ya?" _preguntamos al mismo tiempo la buena y yo.

"_No lo se.. porque no vamos a… una librería?" _pregunto sin convicción.

"_A-B-U-R-R-i-D-OOO" _canturreo alto la buena y yo reí.

"_Lo siento bonita, no tengo más, danos algo tu" _recrimino la mala a la buena y yo me sentí tan fuera de lugar que era absurdo.

De verdad me había vuelto loca de aburrimiento.

Ya imaginaba la escena, Renee tan preocupada que mandaría a los del manicomio estatal con tres camisas de fuerza y sedantes para meternos en una habitación acolchonadita.

"_Vele el lado bueno, en un colchón seria más fácil pensar en el lobito Edward" _dijo con sorna la de los cuernos.

"_No empieces con tus calenturas, busquemos algo que hacer" _le regaño la buena, pero a mi no me parecía mala idea el disfrutar de la casa de la risa acolchonada y erótica.

"_¿__Lo vez bonita?, yo tengo las mejores ideas" _dijo con autosuficiencia la mala…

Ok… estoy pensando en mis múltiples personalidades como entes independientes… esto se esta poniendo feo.

"_Oh, cállate, deja de autocompadeserte, tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo" _dijo la buena con aburrimiento.

Me quede sentada pensando en si era conveniente seguir con este jueguito extraño de obedecer las voces de mi cabeza, a decir verdad era mejor estar acompañada de mis otros yo, que sola como leprosa.

Creo…

"_Bella, sino te mueves a la cocina, juro por todas las cosas buenas y sanas del mundo que dejare de pensar cosas sucias, obscenas y sexosas de Edward, y juro que te querrás dar un tiro si te impedimos disfrutar de ese trasero redondito y suculento" _dijo la mala con voz terriblemente despiadada, tanto que me levante como resorte de la silla.

"_Apoyo a la mala, muévete tu trasero por helado, o despídete del patancito con proporciones bíblicas" _la secundo la buena.

Estas… lo que sean, van a terminar con mi salud mental.

"_No te engañes, hace años que nos adueñamos de tu salud mental" _dijeron las dos al unísono.

Corrí hasta la cocina, asustada de mis propios pensamientos… o de sus pensamientos malvados, sea como sea, tome mi tazón de floresitas y mi cuchara pequeña, para disponer de un poco de helado y sacarme un poco de la cabeza todo este loco asunto.

Aunque siendo sincera, estaba más entretenida que en toda la semana en suma.

Abrí el congelador y me encontré con la escena más horrible y macabra del mundo.

Solo había medio tarro de helado de galleta, y el de vainilla estaba casi vacío.

Solté un grito de horror tipo Dakota Fanning en la película de "La guerra de los Mundos", porque, seamos sinceros, esa niñita solo gritaba como vuvuzela durante toda la película, por algo los descubrieron los extraterrestres…

Después solté un gritito de júbilo tipo… ehmm… ¿alguien muy jubiloso?…

Les dije, no estoy muy creativa últimamente.

"_Bien, asunto resuelto, nos vamos de compras" _dijo feliz la mini bella… _"buena"._

"_¡__Hey!, sigo siendo buena, no le pongas las comillas" _me recrimino, y yo trate de ignorarla.

Me senté frente a la barra de la cocina y con la cucharita comencé a hurgar en los envases dispuesta a terminar con la agonía del helado restante.

Mi cerebro se desconecto justo en el momento que el helado dio la primera caricia a mis papilas gustativas. Lo único en lo que mi cerebro estaba, era en saborear la textura cremosa y gélida de mi helado.

Afortunadamente, las vocecitas se callaron, supongo que disfrutando tanto como yo.

Estoy segura que estuve tanto rato sentada disfrutando lentamente del helado, que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando comencé a comer leche de helado.

Tampoco era que me importara mucho.

Mi segundo alimento favorito, era la leche de helado.

Me estire sonriente y con la pancita llena y feliz, como decía Renee cuando era pequeña, y me dispuse a hacer una lista de compras para el súper mercado.

Con letras mayúsculas y más grandes que encabezaban la lista puse "HELADO" y comencé a moverme por toda la cocina abriendo la alacena y revisando cuanto sobraba de cada cosa.

Abrí todos los gabinetes, incluso los de limpieza, y la lista seguía creciendo.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 2 de la tarde, dio un brinquito de emoción y salte fuera de la cocina…

Y al segundo paso me tropecé.

No caí por fuerza de algún ser celestial que me había dado dos segundos de equilibrio, afortunadamente.

"_Yo no tuve nada que ver, Cariño" _dijo suavemente la voz de la buena, sonando esta vez si como un Ángel de la Guarda.

Y una trompetilla se escucho de fondo, seguramente, proveniente de la Bella Mala… o eso espero…

El caso es que no caí, pero si me estrelle con la columna de cemento que dividía la cocina de la sala.

Refunfuñe sin sentido mientras caminaba enfurruñada a la sala, para admirar en pleno toda la nueva decoración de departamento, la asesina decoración debería decir.

"_No culpes a la decoración de tu torpeza" _dijeron al unísono las voces, a las cuales ignore olímpicamente.

"_¿Olímpicamente?, a penas y puedes caminar rápido sin tropezarte, tu no puedes hacer nada olímpicamente, Cariño, no te engañes" _dijo con sorna la de cuernos.

Así que las trate de ignorar, sino olímpicamente, con un esfuerzo físico considerable, que no me hizo daño… _"¿Así esta mejor?"._

"_Perfecto, esa es mi loca esquizofrenica" _

Carajo, el caso es que, en alguno de esos muchos ratos de ocio y aburrimiento se me habían ocurrido varias ideas para darle un giro drástico a la ahora sosa antigua decoración.

Y vaya que funciono.

Al fondo de la sala reemplazando el lugar que ocupaba el televisor, Alice, Rosalie, y el hermano de esta, Jasper; habían colocado el domingo un sin número de cajas, que estarían aquí hasta que regresáramos de nuestro viaje de libertad, que tanto añoraba.

Y yo, durante las últimas y aburridas horas del martes me hice un fuerte.

Si, un fuerte, un mini-castillo para la princesa Bella, hecho de fuertes e impenetrables cajas de cartón repletas de cachivaches de mis mejores amigas.

Decorando con la torre más alta de cajas de juegos de mesa que ha habido en toda la historia de los fuertes hechos de cajas.

Al menos los fuertes construidos por mí.

Aunque… tampoco es que hubiera construido muchos…

Adentro estaba totalmente acondicionado para la cómoda estancia de la princesa reinante, ósea Y_o._

"_Ay, cálmate cariño, son solo un montón de cajas, bájate de tu pedestal real" _se burlo la mala, y repentinamente me sentí como una pequeña de 4 años a la que se le revela que Santa Claus… no trabaja en el Polo Norte como pensaba, sino en el Centro Comercial, y no solo eso, sino que es mas delgado y al parecer sufre de alopecia, pues tanto su melena como su barba son falsas.

No es que me haya pasado a mí, claro.

"_¿Podrías dejar de razonar fuera del recipiente?, me gusta tu faceta de Bella, Agente de bienes raíces" _me pidió amablemente la Bella Buena.

Así que le concedí su petición.

Dentro de mi fuerte había una gran almohada amoldada a mi trasero _real_, mi cafetera conectada y lista para calentar mi café _real_, y la hielera constantemente provista de hielo y helado; y una botella de Piña Colada lista para servir.

Cosas a agregar en la lista de súper mercado: Piña colada.

Este fuerte, era el sueño de cualquier puberta precoz.

Y el mío, claramente.

Si, ¿y qué?, me estaba comportando como una completa perdedora (definición que también podrán encontrar en mi Agenda-auto diccionario) pero con tanto tiempo libre las ideas más locas toman forma.

Agradezcamos al desempleo, por aquellos inventos que nos han facilitado la vida, como los consoladores o el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras.

¡Oh!, y también el legendario Pacman.

"_¡Ay Cariño!, adoro cuando te pones filosófica" _

Me dieron ganas de hacer una reverencia pero me abstuve y en su lugar pasee la vista hasta fijarla en mi siguiente decoración favorita "El condado Castillos de Naipes y Cartas de Juegos de Mesa", situado a un costado de la mesita de centro y construido el miércoles por la noche.

Claramente el nombre dice perfectamente lo que es, ¿no?

"_Si, si, entendemos que últimamente no estas nada creativa" _esta de sobra decir quien dijo cosas tan envidiosas.

"_No es envidia, es sinceridad"_ dijo sonando aun más malvada.

"_Claro que es envidia, Cariño, continua" _dijo la Buena sonando tan linda que…

"_Si quieres que me calle, continua ya, o atente a las consecuencias"_ me interrumpió la mala.

En resumen, era increíble que mis dedos y mi coordinación manos-ojos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para sacar a flote mis increíbles dotes de arquitecto, el pulso de acero, y con ayuda de un poco de pegamento invisible, había construido todo un condado de castillos de naipes.

Me gustaba imaginar que el Condado Naipe lo había construido para mis súbditos y era la agradecida aldea de la princesa del fuerte.

Tenía que comprar unos legos, o decirle a Mamá que me enviara por mensajería ultra-Express todas mis Barbies.

Deje de lado mi ataque de Megalomanía, y camine hacia la cocina de nuevo.

"_¿Y así esperas que me quede callada?, eres como mi musa de las burlas"_

"_Déjala en paz, o te las veras conmigo"_

"_¿Ah si?, ¿y tu que me vas a hacer?, ¿darme un sermón hasta que el cerebro se me escurra la nariz?"_

"_No me retes, soy capaz de muchas cosas, te sientes mucho porque eres capaz de pensar de manera asquerosamente excitante sobre Edward, pero no te tengo miedo"_

"_No es mi culpa que seas una frígida amargada, yo tampoco te tengo miedo"_

"_Ni yo"_

"_Ni yo"_

- ¡SUFICIENTE! - grite aturdida, sacudí la cabeza, tratando de eliminar esas voces, que ya no me resultaban tan divertidas como antes, mientras avanzaba hacía la cocina.

En la entrada de esta, estaba otra de las nuevas atracciones del departamento de la princesa Bella; y justamente la que me había hecho tropezar.

El Jardín Incógnito, era en sí, una fila meticulosamente ordenada (o compulsivamente) de arreglos florales.

Y no, yo no compre uno solo.

El primero en la fila era el maltrecho arreglo de tulipanes y azucenas que Edward Cullen me había traído el domingo pasado.

Ok, Corrijo, tal vez si tendré que pagar uno de ellos.

A las flores de Cullen le seguían 4 arreglos más.

El primero, era un hermoso ramo de rosas rosas con algunas flores de nube blancas, este me había llegado el lunes, temprano en la mañana, acompañado de una hermosa tarjeta.

_Bella:_

_La juventud es una de las gracias más efímeras de la vida, el libre albedrío y la libertad un par más._

_Tú, has tenido la dicha de poseer todas al mismo tiempo._

_Disfrutas tus vacaciones y dale mis saludos y bendiciones a tu madre._

_Con mis enteras bendiciones y buenos deseos._

_James Clearwater._

No negare que inmediatamente me puse lacrimógena, y cuando deje de hacer ese sonidito desagradable con la nariz y los fluidos propios del llanto, llame a mi magnifico ex – Director –próximo –Director, para agradecerle, conversamos largo rato hasta que se disculpo por tener pendientes relacionados con la universidad.

Eso me pico un poco, pero en ese momento no estaba tan pesimista con este asunto de hacerlo todo sola, así que no me molesto mucho.

El siguiente arreglo en la fila, y justo con el que me había tropezado era uno pequeño, solo con tulipanes azules, que eran mis favoritos.

Este lo había recibido el lunes también, pero entrada la tarde, el chico era el mismo que me había traído el arreglo del director; me sonrió más de la cuenta y me miro de arriba abajo, sin quitar la sonrisa de estúpido, pero sin decir una sola palabra, firme el recibido y cerré lo más rápido que pude.

Mire el hermoso arreglo, eran mis flores favoritas, solo mis flores favoritas sin que nada las adornara; y era tan hermoso que solo quise leer la tarjeta para agradecer.

_Quisiera que pudiéramos hablar, Lo Siento._

Y era lo único que decía, no tenia remitente y no tenía alguna otra pista.

"_Oh!, eso es tan romántico"_

"_Puaj, no puedo creer que te guste las flores, llenaran la casa de mini mosquitas molestas"_

"_De acuerdo" _pensé, entre enojada y ofuscada "_pensé que ustedes dos se iban a quedar calladas, pero si van a… hablar, o lo que sea que hacen, compórtense, de acuerdo?"_

"_De acuerdo" _dijeron al unísono.

Bien, ¿por donde iba?.

"_Ibas a decirnos sobre quien envío las flores" _dijo emocionada la Bella Buena, la otra hizo mutis.

Pues bien, tenía algunas sospechas de quien las enviaba, pero claramente, _Ian Somerhalder*_ no iba a mandarme un arreglo de mis flores favoritas, así que, solo me quedaba un sospechoso más.

Edward "Florista" Cullen.

¿Qué no sabía hacer otra cosa que mandar floresitas para disculparse?

Claramente eso era mejor a que abriera la boca.

Al menos eso fue lo que pensé, hasta el martes por la Tarde, cuando llego el mismo mensajero libidinoso con un arreglo más.

¡Esto ya era una exageración!

De nuevo eran tulipanes azules, esta vez acompañados de tulipanes rojos en una canasta de mimbre.

Era hermoso, pero con cuatro arreglos en casa, ya no sabía que pensar.

El mensajero solo soltó una risita entretenida ante mi rostro desconcertado.

Sin esperar más lleve el arreglo a su actual posición, la entrada de la cocina, y busque la tarjeta.

Pero no tenía ninguna.

Ningún remitente.

Pero ahí no había terminado el asunto, al día siguiente, el repartidor llego por la mañana con un arreglo más.

Este era de claveles rojos y blancos, envueltos en papel celofán; en realidad más que un arreglo era un ramo.

El repartidor sonrió cómplice alzando las cejas.

Solo firme y casi corrí a la cocina para buscar la tarjeta.

Y obviamente era de esperarse… no había ninguna tarjeta.

Esto era tan sospechoso…

"_Oh Dios, esto es tan entretenido!, deberías escribir dramones para la televisión" _dijo con cierto tono de fascinación y cierta burla la de cuernitos.

"_Seria todo un éxito!" _exclamo la buena y me imagine a Alice dando saltitos como loca mientras aplaudía _"El titulo seria: El misterioso caso del enamorado que envía flores a la chica más sexy del pueblo, y la enamora, y se casan, y viven felices para siempre"._

"_Ok, es un hecho que tu no vas a ponerle titulo al guión"_

"_¿Quieren callarse un rato más?" _pensé algo desesperada.

No escuche un sonido más.

Volví a sentarme en la barra de la cocina, admirando los cinco arreglos, de dos de ellos conocía el remitente, el resto estaban causándome un dolor de cabeza.

No era que no me sintiera algo halagada por ser el objeto de afecto de alguien, o algo parecido.

Pero me resultaba aterradoramente inquietante que alguien me considerara el objeto de su afecto, o algo parecido, para mandarme arreglos costosos de hermosas flores.

Aunque al parecer se había quedado sin dinero, pues los claveles, no eran tan costosos… y tampoco eran mis favoritos…

Por ese lado, creía tener una pista, los tulipanes eran mis favoritos, pero no todas las personas conocían eso de mí.

A no ser que Alice y Rosalie hubieran decidido enviarme flores como disculpa por abandonarme, no tenía la menor idea de quien seria…

Aunque, Edward en su arreglo había incluido tulipanes, tal vez Alice o Rose le habían dicho…

Tal vez los arreglos eran por parte de él.

La primera tarjeta, la única, tal vez era solo un recordatorio, algo que me guiara para las próximas entregas.

"_Quisiera que pudiéramos hablar, Lo Siento.__"_Habían sido sus palabras, y él era la única persona en este mundo a la cual le interesaría hablar conmigo por sentirse mal… ¿cierto?...

En realidad este asunto, más que halagador me estaba causando escalofríos, porque fuera Edward el que enviara los arreglos o no, algo torcido había en todo esto.

¿De qué manera se sentía Edward para tener la necesidad de mandarme 4 arreglos en 4 días?

Seguramente terrible, y eso, por más que quería evitarlo, me agradaba de sobremanera, y también me aterraba a niveles insospechados.

¿Qué clase de obsesivo vigilante enajenado era para mandar tantas flores?

Y lo más importante de todo: ¿Si se había molestado en enviarme tantos hermosos tulipanes, porque al final me había enviado los horribles claveles?

No sabía que pensar al respecto, y tampoco tenía las agallas de confirmar que era él, ¿y si me equivocaba?...

Si le pedía su número telefónico a Alice, ¿Qué le diría?.

"Quiero comprobar que tu hermano es un acosador enfermizo y que tiene una membresía de cliente frecuente con una florería, ¿me das su número?"

Dudo que con esa pobre explicación me diera el número de su adorado hermano sin chistar.

Tenía que pensar en algo mejor…

"Alice, quiero el número de tu hermano porque me encanta, tiene el trasero más apetecible del mundo, y porque yo también le gusto, me acosa con flores e insultos, nos hemos besado en mi departamento, estuvimos a punto de acostarnos y al parecer nos estamos llevando mejor, tal vez le pida que nos veamos en el Hotel que está cerca del centro, ¿crees que este en casa?, ¿me das su número? Y que dices, me pongo lencería de encaje con un ligero o solo me llevo un abrigo largo?"

Eso seguro que la deja sin palabras, pero claro que no lo iba a decir…

Aunque sería fantástico ver su rostro.

"_¡Si, hagámoslo!" _grito emocionada la de Cuernitos y la otra solo se río bajito con desaprobación.

Ciertamente, era tentador, pero no quería ser encarcelada por asesinato premeditado contra tu mejor amiga, así que no.

"_Boo, eres una aguafiestas" _

No es que no fuera demasiado tentador, pero aun estaba la posibilidad de que el no fuera.

La vergüenza que pasaría si Edward no era el remitente seria épica, más que épica, seria la historia que los abuelos les cuenten a sus nietos como enseñanza para no acosar gente con flores, y para saber siempre que decir por teléfono.

Pero sobre todo, para no acostarse con tipos en el bosque.

No, decididamente no iba a llamar a Edward Cullen, si él era el que enviaba los arreglos, en algún momento se enfadaría por mi falta de respuesta, y vendría como mono en celo a exigir una, con lo bestia que era.

De hecho, si venía como mono en celo, o cualquier otro animal en celo… no estaría muy molesta…

"_¡Si!, sesión de sonrisas mojadas!"_

"_Eso sonó asqueroso"_

Frene mis pensamientos justo ahí, sino tendría que limpiar mi saliva de la barra de la cocina, y no tenia entre mis planes hacer limpieza.

Además la Mini Bella de los cuernitos ayudo mucho con eso comentario asqueroso.

"_Es solo sinceridad, que mojigatas"_

Pero siguiendo con las flores, sino era Edward, ¿Quién mas podría ser?

Ningún nombre se me ocurría.

Pero algo me decía, que tampoco quería saber.

Era por eso que no había llamado a la florería para preguntar por el remitente, tampoco había llamado a Edward y no planeaba llamar a nadie, si alguien quería hablar conmigo o coquetearme con flores, que viniera a mi puerta y lo dijera abiertamente.

No pasaría ninguna vergüenza por la vergüenza de alguien más.

Me levante de un salto y reacomode el arreglo de tulipanes con el que había tropezado.

Camine hasta mi habitación dispuesta a cambiar mi pants y sudadera desgastada, por algo decente para salir al súper mercado.

Mire todo mi armario, tal vez aprovechando la salida al centro comercial aprovechara para pasar a algunas tiendas de ropa…

Además, mañana por la noche iríamos las chicas y yo al bar de Emmett, así que necesitaba un vestidito para que mi _hermanito_ me regalara tragos.

Tome unos jeans oscuros y un suéter azul con capucha y algo de escote, estaba lloviendo un poco, y uno de los artefactos que mas odiaba eran las sombrillas.

En un bolso pequeño puse la agenda, mi celular, y fui al estudio por la cartera y las tarjetas.

Estaba a dos pasos de la puerta del estudio cuando el teléfono sonó.

Me quede estática durante dos segundos y luego gire rápidamente para ver el reloj; eran las 3 de la tarde, ¿Quién llamaba a las tres de la tarde?.

Tome la bocina y apreté el botón para responder.

- ¿Diga?, ¿Quién habla? –pregunte un poco titubeante.

- Parece que estuvieras en la película de _"__Cuando un extraño llama"*_ Bella, cariño debes de tener la conciencia llena de hollín – y río con su característica risa estridente.

- Vamos Mamá deja de tomarme el pelo, tu nunca llamas a esta hora, pasa algo? – le dije sentándome en la silla frente al escritorio.

- Solo quería saber cómo estabas llevando tu solitaria libertad – dijo y supe que estaba levantando los hombros despreocupadamente.

- No he comenzado a hablar con las paredes, así que no tan mal para que vengas a hacerme compañía – reí mientras ella me acompañaba "_Solo tengo un par de voces en mi cabeza que no dejan de pelear, pero en general, eso no importa" _– Mamá estaba de salida, te llamo en la noche? – pregunte mientras me levantaba, no quería estar hasta tarde en el Centro comercial, nunca se sabe a qué clase de gente le dejan transitar libre en la calle, ya era arriesgado que dejaran conducir a Alice, no quería imaginar que otros maniáticos transitaban libremente.

"_Y ni digamos de las personas trastornadas que escuchan voces, no es cierto, Bellita?"_

- Supongo que tendrás la tarde llena de actividades mucho más entretenidas que hablar un rato con tu abandonada madre, no Bells? – pregunto en un tono de fingida melancolía.

- Ja-ja, Mamá te dije que las clases de actuación nunca dieron resultado, a mi no me engañas – dije riéndome sin remordimiento, tras dos segundos de comprobar que no le creía ni un pelo su mala actuación, Mamá también río.

- De acuerdo de acuerdo, siempre me sales con eso de las clases, ahora, antes de que te libere, tengo curiosidad, a donde vas? – pregunto con su clásico tono que trata de ocultar sin nada de éxito su lado extremadamente curioso.

- Tranquila Mamá, voy al súper mercado a resurtir la alacena – le explique tranquilamente, pero fruncí el ceño cuando la oí resoplar molesta - ¿Qué? – pregunte extrañada.

- Bella, te recuerdo que tienes 23 años, vives sola y lejos de una madre que pueda controlarte, que eres soltera y que en tu ciudad la mitad son hombres y casi todos ellos te echarían mínimo una mirada si te pones ese vestido que te regale en navidad – dijo Renee sonando condescendiente.

- Mamá, me quieres dar clases para ligar?, acaso Phil y tu planean darme un hermanito y te quieres deshacer de mi? – reí y ella río conmigo, pero su risa no era tan risueña como antes.

- Solo digo que eres joven, Bells, y eres hermosa, no desperdicies tu tiempo pasándolo como ama de casa – dijo sonando como una madre, al fin eso era, no? – por cierto, no compres mucho, nada que pueda echarse a perder en tu refrigerador, recuerda que tal vez pronto salgas de viaje – dijo con voz risueña, pero sentí que omitía algo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – solté sin poder contenerlo.

- Porque no me gusta que la comida se pudra, y por cierto, compra cosas para la higiene personal, seguro te servirá para el viaje – su tono era zumbón, como su quisiera decir algo, pero a la vez no quería hacerlo, afortunadamente, para ella, tenía algo de prisa.

- ¿Segura que es lo único que quieres decir? – le pregunte nerviosa, algo no me gustaba.

- Segura, también compra cosas de limpieza, recuerda que si tienes la mitad del envase de cloro debes comprar otro, sabes?, siempre he pensado que comprar de más es mejor, cariño, hazme caso y compra todo lo que se te ocurra, para tener reservas, nunca se sabe donde las podrás necesitar… – dijo y de nuevo termino la frase abruptamente.

- Mamá, está todo bien? – pregunte ya preocupada.

- Claro claro – dijo toda feliz, lo cual significaba, que algo no andaba bien – por cierto, Salúdame mañana a Emmett cariño – esta vez sonó un golpe, como si hubiera cacheteado a alguien.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada cariño, una mosca, me tengo que ir – y sin más colgó.

Mire la bocina sin entender nada, pero decidí tomarle la palabra y salir rápidamente del departamento.

"_Seguro estaba usando el consolador que Rosalie le mando de Navidad, no te preocupes" _dijo la buena.

"_O, Tal vez Phil estaba con ella, y le estaba haciendo…"_

_- _¿Saben?, lo ultimo que quiero escuchar, en este momento y siempre, es sobre la vida sexual de mi madre, de acuerdo?, ahora cállense de una maldita vez - refunfuñe mientras tomaba mi bolso.

Las palabras de mamá rebotaban en mi cabeza, intentando adivinar que era lo que iba mal, pero nada tenía sentido.

Al menos esperaba que no tuviera que ver con las teorías de mis otros yo.

Y entonces caí en cuenta de algo; ¿Cómo sabia mamá que iba a ver a Emmett mañana?

Ahora que lo pensaba, era tan extraño que Emmett no hubiera llamado ni una vez en toda la semana, ni un mensaje de texto siquiera, era demasiado extraño que no quisiera contarme un chiste nuevo, o enviarme una foto de donde estaba…

Emmett siempre me mantenía informada de su vida, aunque estuviéramos distanciados desde hacia un tiempo.

A excepción, claro, de la sorpresita que me había dado al instalarse en Chicago.

De hecho era realmente extraño que no diera señales de vida, mi bandeja de entrada del celular estaba repleta de sus mensajes de texto, podría apostar todo mi salario a que el 99% de los mensajes eran de él.

Aunque, ya no tenía salario, y de todos modos, nadie querría apostar conmigo por eso.

Me desvié… el caso es ¿Dónde y que está haciendo Emmett, y como Renee se entero que nos veremos mañana?.

Cerré la puerta de la entrada con llave y aún inmersa en mis teorías pulse el botón del elevador.

Las puerta se desplegaron y revelaron que el elevador venia cargado.

Nadie llegaba a este piso, pues yo era la única habitante del pent-house, así que me quede paralizada.

Pero no fue por la sorpresiva visita, sino lo que la visita traía consigo.

- ¿Otro más? – pregunte al gigantesco arreglo de tulipanes de distintos colores.

Me quede congelada, con la boca abierta mirándolo desconcertada.

- En realidad son dos – dijo el repartidor al cual le sacaba fácilmente unos diez centímetros de estatura, era como un duendecillo, tal vez Alice y el harían buenas migas platicando de cómo es eso de ver todo hacia arriba, y si, era el mismo que había traído los arreglos anteriores.

- ¿Dos? – repetí con voz estrangulada ignorando el hecho de que este hombre era el único que me había visitado en la semana y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

- Dos grandes y costosos arreglos de tulipanes… - dijo con esa sonrisa desagradable que lo caracterizaba, dio un paso y salió del elevador – hasta la puerta de su hogar…_ Señorita -_ la última palabra la dijo con un inconfundible tono de sorna que me hizo envararme en mi lugar.

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunte aun mas desencajada.

- Tiene que firmarme el recibo de recibido … _Señorita_ – repitió con el mismo tono de sorna mientras alzaba las cejas acompasadamente y me miraba de arriba abajo.

No supe si vomitar todo mi desayuno sobre él o bien soltarle un gancho y luego patearle las bolas hasta que salieran por sus orejas.

Pero no me dio tiempo de seguir ninguno de mis impulsos, pues el tipo me extendió los arreglos y el recibo de recibido, con una pluma.

Con la cara roja de furia, le arranque de las manos los arreglos y los deje en el piso, para después tomar la pluma y hacer un garabato.

Alce la mirada para entregarle la pluma y me di cuenta que miraba mis senos con todo el descaro del maldito planeta.

La mandíbula casi me cayó hasta el suelo.

- ¿De qué florería vienes?– le gruñí furiosa, tratando de controlarme, aunque estaba a dos miradas más de fallar estrepitosamente y cometer, esta vez sí, asesinato.

- De la florería _"Me quiere no me quiere; Flores para todo tipo de ocasión" _– dijo como si de un comercial se tratara – está en el Centro comercial del centro, ¿sabe a dónde me refiero, _Señorita_? – tuve que contener a duras penas, primero la risa, ¿Qué clase de nombre para un establecimiento serio es Me quiere, no me quiere?, y después tuve que contener las arcadas que me causo el asco ante su mirada.

"_Seguro que alguien tan creativo como tu Bonita, le puso ese estupido nombre"_

"_El titulo de la novela era genial, déjame tranquila"_

- Si, se perfectamente donde es, ya puedes irte – le dije devolviéndole el recibo y dándole la espalda para agacharme y recoger de nuevo los arreglos.

Escuche un resoplido y rápidamente me erguí, dándome cuanta de la espectaCULar vista que le estaría dando al tipo.

El me sonrió de manera "seductora" me guiño un ojo y chequeo el recibo para ver que todo estuviera bien, mientras yo comenzaba a caminar de regreso lentamente y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Rompecorazones… - dijo como si nada mientras se metía de nuevo al elevador – O alguien te ofendió muchísimo, o eres buenísima en la cama – y con esto las puertas se cerraron mientras el soltaba una risita socarrona.

- ¡CERDO! – le grite en vano.

Furiosa casi corrí al departamento abrí y me tire al piso para leer las tarjetas.

Pero claro, obviamente, no había ninguna.

Tuve el impulso de patear los arreglos hasta que hablaran sobre quien los había enviado.

Pero eso obviamente no iba a pasar, así que mi cerebro algo confundido, al fin tuvo la primera idea brillante de la semana.

Casi sentí como si un foquito se prendiera.

Me levante con nuevos bríos y sin más Salí del departamento cerrando con la llave.

**Iría al Centro comercial del centro a hacer las compras, y aprovechando, visitaría cierta florería.**

Camine hasta el elevador y pulse el botón para llamarlo, y entonces algo llamo mi atención.

A los pies del elevador había una pequeña tarjeta blanca.

La tome y leí lo que tenia escrito.

"_Espero que me estés extrañando, espero podamos hablar pronto._

_Te quiero."_

Y nada, ni remitente ni una pista…

Pero si, decía Te quiero, y eso me erizo los vellos de la nuca.

Decididamente tenía que ir a esa florería.

Lo bueno de todo este asunto, es que mi "Jardín Incógnito" tenía nuevos integrantes.

Llegue al estacionamiento, y antes de entrar al auto, me dirigí a la caseta de vigilancia del edificio, dando instrucciones precisas para que no dejaran volver a entrar al maldito repartidor depravado.

Tarde un poco menos de media hora en llegar al Centro comercial, aun estaba un poco ofuscada así que me estacione y decidí tranquilizarme un poco antes de bajar.

Saque el celular y mire la pantalla.

Ni una llamada perdida, ni un mensaje sin leer.

Increíblemente, eso no me entristeció, sino que me molesto.

Pero para ser justa creo que si veía a un niño riendo en estos momentos me pondría furiosa.

Dando varios respiros entre al buzón de mensajes y comencé a redactar.

_Emmy, espero sigas vivo o algo parecido, llámame o al menos envíame un mail, todavía está en pie lo de mañana?, No estoy en casa, si sigues vivo llámame al celular, Te quiero!, Bellita (y conste que odio que me digas así)_

Sin más le di enviar y al instante me sentí mucho más tranquila.

Tome el bolso y baje del auto caminando despreocupadamente hacia el súper mercado.

Había decidido tranquilizarme y dejar de pensar por un rato en Mamá y en flores, y en miradas asquerosas.

Me concentraría en gastar tanto dinero como quisiera en artículos que difícilmente tendrían un buen uso.

En realidad, ir de compras al súper mercado, era uno de los hobbies que mas me entretenían.

Era recreativo, divertido, me recordaba mucho a mi niñez, cuando, Papá, Mamá y yo íbamos al súper mercado y tardábamos horas en decidir si llevar papel de baño suave o de doble hoja, o suave y de doble hoja.

Estuve paseando por cada zona del súper, en electrónicos no me pude resistir y tras hablar con uno de los encargados compre una cámara fotográfica y una de video, eran el último modelo y tenía como un millón de mega pixeles y una memoria que parecía risorio para un aparato tan pequeño.

Pero lo mejor de todo, es que tenía un marco con flores y era azul.

De ahí, pasillo por pasillo fui tomando cosas que me parecían lindas o que, tal vez tendrían utilidad en algún momento.

Y para mi desgracia, no iba del todo sola.

"_¡Mira esas cucharas, seguro que se ven preciosas en la pared!"_

"_Esas velas aromáticas con el jardín Zen, las podrías utilizar en una noche de pasión animal con el adonis de Cullen"._

"_¡Seguro que es normal tener dos baterías de cocina, solo por precaución, y esta es una ganga!"_

"_La Almohada combina con el juego de sabanas de seda, seguro que si le agregas unos pétalos de rosa y una botella de Champagne, caerá redondito a tus pies"_

Lo peor de todo, no fueron esos comentarios, sino, que yo lance al carrito cada cosa que me dijeron.

Cuando pase por el departamento de bebes, me sentí extrañamente ansiosa.

Nunca había pensado seriamente en ser una ama de casa, con hijos y perro y todo eso, tipo "Esposas desesperadas"*, pero cuando vi el pequeño conjunto de vestido, sobrero y zapatitos, azul cielo con un leoncito en la falda, talla 6 meses a 8 meses, quise inmediatamente estar embarazada.

Corrí, asustada de mis pensamientos hasta el siguiente departamento, Farmacia.

Ahí, me detuve a comprar un nuevo botiquín para el auto, porque, como me recordaba mi lista, el otro había perecido el fin de semana pasado.

Decidí seguir el consejo de Renee y compre dos botiquines, un par de frascos de multivitaminicos, que solía tomar cuando me sentía cansada, y estuve a punto de comprar un atractivo spa para pies, pero recordé que en Internet decidan que eran un engaño a los consumidores.

Y entonces, la catástrofe llego, pase al departamento de perfumería.

Comencé a tomar de todo lo que veía, mientras lo tachaba en la lista, y también agregaba cantidades y productos imprevistos, pero que no había podido evitar aventar al carrito.

"_Este jabón dice que tiene feromonas, si todo lo demás no funciona, esto debe funcionar"_

"_La crema de aguacate le hará bien a tus manos"_

"_¿Ya viste esa esponja para baño en forma de pepino?, ¿no se te ocurre que puedes hacer con ella?"_

"_Decididamente tienes que comprar cera para depilar, sino Edward y tu podrían competir por quien esta más áspero por las mañanas"_

"_¿Shampoo con placenta de vaca?, deberías comprarlo, seguramente te crece un becerro en la cabeza"_

Entre pensamientos estupidos, comencé a meter en el carrito todo lo que se ponía a mi alcance, y cuando fui conciente, el carrito casi estaba a rebozar.

Me pare al final del último pasillo de perfumería, y di un respiro sonoro.

El espíritu de Alice me había poseído, escalofriante.

Mire el carrito e inmediatamente supe que tendría que dar una buena propina para que me ayudaran a llevar todo al auto, y tal vez necesitaría un carrito extra.

Mire al frente y vi la sección de juguetería, que estaba justo a un lado de la sección de cosméticos, a la cual estaba tan dispuesta a entrar como de gastar buena parte de mi presupuesto en ello.

Y para nada estaba siendo irónica.

Por alguna extraña razón me dieron unas ganas enormes de pasearme por los pasillos de juguetes, para ver las nuevas tendencias de diversión que tenían los niños.

"_¿A quien quieres engañar?, sabemos perfectamente que vas a buscar"_

Sin poder evitarlo, y volviendo a hacer caso a la voz de mi cabeza, estacione el carrito y entre solitaria al pasillo enorme y repleto de Barbies.

Yo amaba las Barbies, en casa, tenia fácilmente unas 100, y la mayoría de ellas me las había regalado Papá.

Tome una que me pareció la más hermosa de todas, estaba en una enorme caja cuadrada, era la Barbie de aniversario 50, con un vestido de fiesta color azul cielo, la falda era tan amplia como en las películas de época, y llevaba unos guantes de encaje a juego perfectos que sostenían una hermosa sombrilla de encaje blanco.

Casi emití un gritito cuando la vi, pero entonces…

Estúpidos niños.

- Mira Mami, la Barbie que tiene la señora, es la Barbie del vestido brillosito, Mami, cómpramela por favorrrr – grito con su pequeña voz chillona.

"_Ok, niña idiota, que no acabas de oír nuestros pensamientos?, es un vestido de época, no un vestido briosito, y Señora será tu madre, que ya debe tener los senos operados" _dijo con malicia la Bella mala, la buena simplemente río.

Pero yo no podía siquiera moverme, la voz se me hizo tan conocida, que me erizo los vellos del brazo, y sin embargo, sabia perfectamente, que ese sentimiento, estaba por empeorar.

- Creo que era la última cariño, lo siento – le respondió la Mamá colocándose justo detrás de mí, me envare en ese instante.

Dios Mío, esto no podía estar pasando.

- No mami, no, yo quiero esa muñeca – dijo la niña con voz melancólica, pero yo sencillamente no podía moverme.

- Lo siento cariño, no hay otra – dijo la Mamá decepcionada.

Estaba aterrada, la voz de la niña, la voz de la madre, jamás las podría olvidar.

Tenía que huir inmediatamente… pero estaba paralizada.

- Mami, mami por favor, cómprale la muñeca a la señora, yo quiero la muñeca mami por favor, quiero la muñeca mami – dijo la niña dando saltitos y jalándole la mano a su madre, la señora se aclaro la garganta claramente tratando de llamar mi atención.

- Disculpe Señorita, va a comprar la muñeca? – me pregunto con educación, pero yo retrocedí un paso asustada mientras apretaba la muñeca en mis manos.

De repente el peso de muchas más cosas de las que hubiera pensado cayó sobre mí.

La mujer, era sencillamente hermosa; su piel era morena, como maíz tostado, era un color hermoso que cualquier modelo envidiaría, pero no solo era eso lo que envidiaria una modelo.

Tenía el cuerpo más curvilineo que había visto, claramente despues del de Rosalie, usaba un ceñido vestido color rosa y tacones, con los cuales me sacaba fácilmente 20 centímetros de estatura.

Y al final, lo que me dejo como tonta fue su rostro, era delgado, simétrico y casi perfecto, su semblante de altivez y petulancia le restaban hermosura, pero sus hermosos ojos grises que hacían un contraste casi sobrenatural con su piel, me hicieron retorcerme de envidia.

Y la niña, no se quedaba atrás, era una versión mini de su madre, incluso poseía sus hermosos ojos, pero era ligeramente más morena, asemejando más el tono de piel de su padre.

- ¿Va a comprar usted la muñeca señora? - pregunto ahora la niña acercándose más a mi.

- Si – fue mi única respuesta, y sin más me di la vuelta y camine hacia mi carrito de compras.

Escuche como la mujer resoplaba mientras la niña sollozaba falsamente.

- Mamá quiero esa muñeca, quítasela, ella no va a jugar con ella! – grito la niña enojada.

Alguien necesitaba un poco de buenos modales, o clases de como comportarse en la calle.

- No, Cariño, no hay muñeca, y deja de hacer eso o te acusare con Papá, - acelere el paso casi hasta correr – lo que me recuerda, démonos prisa que nos estará esperando en el estacionamiento -

No, no, no por Dios no, esto no me puede pasar a mí.

El único maldito día que hago algo interesante y tengo que encontrarme con la queridísima hija y la queridísima esposa de Jacob Black.

Entre al departamento de cosméticos, tratando de calmarme, pero al parecer, ahora el mundo no deseaba que me quedara a solas.

- Cariño, compórtate, Mami quiere comprar un poco de maquillaje, y juro que si te comportas te comprare un helado, tenemos un trato? – pregunto la, sino mal recordaba, Señora Leah de Black entrando justo detrás de mí.

Pasaron a mi lado mirando asombradas mi carrito casi repleto de compras, mientras yo me hacia la tonta mirado los labiales indelebles.

Un ring ring invadió el pasillo, y la niña grito, con esa energía de niño que hace que quieras hacerte la histerectomía mucho antes de tener vida sexual.

- PAPIIII! – aferre las manos al carrito y casi comienzo la carrera cuando escuche como la Mamá reía.

- Eso solo el teléfono cariño – casi sentí el aire volver a mis pulmones – Hola amor – dijo poniéndose el celular en el oído – Si, tu hija está haciéndome un poco imposibles las compras pero estamos bien… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?... De acuerdo… Si, no hay problema… Si, a qué hora llegaras por nosotras?... Está bien, te veremos en McDonald a las 8, no llegues tarde Jacob Black, o dormirás de nuevo en el sofá… Claro amor… Te amo, cuídate, Adiós… - carajo, como pude no vomitar mientras fisgoneaba?

Disimuladamente mire mi reloj, eran las 6:45 así que tenía el tiempo perfecto para poder largarme de este lugar sin riesgos de encontrarme con el imbécil de mi ex… ex… ex, lo que sea…

Aun así, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Trate de concentrarme en los tonos de labial que tenia frente a mí, pero ni el rosa pálido, ni el fruta salvaje lograron hacerme olvidar.

Y entonces mi propio teléfono sonó.

Era un mensaje de texto.

_Hey Bellita! (se que odias que te diga así, por eso lo hago) a que te refieres con que si estoy vivo, haz estado viendo películas de zombis de nuevo?, claro que estoy vivo, solo he estado algo ocupado, claro que está en pie lo de mañana, pensé que estaba claro!, siempre tan distraída, te llamo mañana para ponernos de acuerdo, espero tengas un vestidito y que tus amigas también, Te quiero! Emmy (y también odio que me digas así, síguelo haciendo)_

Sonreí como idiota al leer el mensaje e inmediatamente el conato de colapso nervioso desapareció.

Por eso amaba a Emmett.

Más tranquila seguí con las compras.

Tarde un rato en el pasillo de maquillaje, pero tome varios tonos y varios productos de los que estaba segura que harían sentir orgullosa a Alice, y fascinada a Rosalie.

De hecho, la mitad de las compras, eran obsequios para ellas, que seguramente nos serian útiles en el viaje, así que no me pondrían peros.

Sin embargo, durante el tiempo restante, tuve la mala fortuna de encontrarme en varios pasillos con la feliz esposa y la niña malcriada.

Al final, tuve que ordenar el carrito para que todas las compras entraran en un solo, e incluso tuve que usar la pequeña plataforma que tenia abajo para no tener que llevar dos carritos.

Cuando me forme para pagar, detrás de mi llegaron la chiquilla y su mami para formarse detrás de mí.

¿Podían ser más molestas?, Seguro que era de familia, eso de incordiarme era el negocio familiar…

Comencé a poner todas las cosas en la banda ante la mirada sorprendida de la cajera y el chico que envolvía las cosas, saque de mi bolso las 4 enormes bolsas que siempre llevaba cuando iba al súper mercado, odiaba las bolsas de plástico, contaminaban el ambiente y nunca eran útiles.

Después de un rato, le di a la cajera la tarjeta y me extendió el ticket para firmar, me había pasado casi 1000 dólares del presupuesto inicial, pero estaba feliz con las compras, estaba segura que mucho de eso serviría para el viaje.

Y claro, ya tenia nuevas provisiones y sabores de helado, que era lo más importante.

Cuando la cajera comenzó a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, de nuevo un ring ring llamo mi atención.

- Hola amor… - dijo de nuevo la orgullosa señora Black, sin ninguna sutileza mire mi reloj, aun tenia media hora para huir,… ¿verdad?…. - ¿Por qué?... de nuevo los guías del museo?... a qué hora vas a llegar a casa?... hablaremos después, llevare a la niña a comer… Adiós. - ¡fantástico!, ahora no tenía que correr, el esposo perfecto no vendría al centro comercial.

Di un suspiro sonoro mientras firmaba alegremente.

Tan feliz que pensé que la cara se me rompería en tres pedazos por tanto sonreír le pedí al chico que envolvía las cosas que me acompañara al auto, y así, Salí del Súper mercado.

Tardamos unos 10 minutos en meter todas las compras en el auto, y le di al chico 20 dólares de propina.

Me senté al volante y busque en la bolsa las llaves del auto.

Pero antes de encontrarlas salió la tarjeta del último arreglo de hoy.

Me baje y cerré de nuevo el auto, para dirigirme a la florería.

No me costó trabajo localizar "Me quiere, No me quiere" tenía un gran letrero con luces y flores adornando su fachada, y estaba en el mismo piso que el súper mercado.

Entre y el olor a naturaleza me trajo recuerdos que era mejor no tener en este momento.

Recuerdos de un hermoso bosque… recuerdos de alguien que no tenía que recordar tan continuamente.

El lugar estaba tan repleto de flores, que de hecho parecía un mini bosque dentro del Centro Comercial, había grandes masetas con árboles, flores de todo tipo enterradas en invernaderos pequeñitos, papel celofán y listones de todos colores.

Me acerque a una especie de librero, donde al parecer mostraban la variedad que ofrecían de tarjetas.

Tome una blanca con azul y la leí.

"_Espero que te mejores,_

_De verdad lamento haberte golpeado._

_Mis sinceros deseos de recuperación"._

¿En que clase de lugar me había metido?

Era como habíaocada selva de una película cómica.

Y la verdad, era escalofriante.

Fui hasta el aparador con cierto nerviosismo, mientras analizaba el resto del lugar, había pocas personas, y la mayoría eran hombres con una cara de arrepentimiento que ni Edward hubiera podido imitar.

"_Oye, esta bien que Edward esta que me lo como de bueno, pero danos un respiro, todo lo comparas con él" _me recrimino la Bella Buena

Una mujer de unos 40 y muchos me sonrió haciendo que se le formaran pequeñas arruguitas alrededor de la boca y los ojos.

- Bienvenida a "Me quiere, No me quiere, flores para toda ocasión", ¿en qué podemos servirle? – dijo toda cordialidad y sonrisas, de repente me sentí algo asfixiada.

- Ohm… bien, yo, tengo dos asuntos, - respondí insegura, tratando de devolverle la apabulladora sonrisa - me llegaron un par de arreglos esta semana, pero no tenían tarjeta de remitente, quisiera saber quien los envió… - dije sintiéndome una tonta, mientras la sonrisa de la mujer se iba borrando gradualmente, hasta que arqueo las cejas contrariada - y por otro lado, - continúe mas nerviosa que antes - quiero dejar en claro que si vuelven a enviarme flores, no manden al repartidor que han enviado, es un pervertido – concluí ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer.

- Señorita, - dijo usando un tono desagradable de superioridad – tenemos una política de privacidad, si sus flores no tenían remitente es porque el remitente no quería que supiera quién es… - pero la interrumpí.

- Señorita, no me importa si el remitente no quería que supiera quién es, necesito saber quién es – le dije algo enojada.

- Señorita, son políticas de la empresa, usted debería saber quien le ha enviado flores, no es algo tan común, y dudo que tenga que pensar quien de los miles de habitantes de Chicago quiso enviarle flores – dijo desdeñosamente mirándome de arriba abajo.

¿Quién lo diría?, se dedican al negocio del amor y son unos mal pensados y acusadores de quinta, aunque que se puede esperar con una tarjeta que pide disculpas por haber golpeado?

- Señorita, dígame si hay alguna manera de enterarme quien envió las flores, necesito saberlo, sino no sabe, llame a su supervisor - dije ya enojada, ella alzo las cejas aun mas y me lanzo una mirada envenenada.

- No hay manera, pero si gusta hablar con el supervisor, está hablando con el – dijo sintiéndose importante, yo fruncí el ceño.

Por esto en un principio no había querido venir a la Florería, todo este problema no era mío, era del cobarde remitente de mis flores.

- ¿Cómo puedo interponer una queja? – dije molesta devolviendo la mirada envenenada, aunque mi mirada envenenada seria más bien como un intoxicación con leche.

- ¿Va usted a quejarse porque no puede saber quién es quién le manda flores?, ya le dije que son políticas de la empresa – dijo de nuevo sacándome de quicio.

- Ya entendí que son políticas de la empresa, quiero poner una queja contra el repartidor, señorita – dije molesta.

"_¡Eso es cariño!, no te dejes!"_

- ¡Ah!, eso… usted no puede poner una queja ya que usted no contrato los servicios, dígale a quien le envió las flores que ponga él o ella la queja – dijo molesta, después volvió a sonreírme con esa sonrisa mecánica que tenía cuando entre – ¿algo más? –

- ¿Cómo voy a decirle al que envió las flores que se queje del repartidor si no se quién es? – le pregunte apretando los dientes.

- No lo sé, Señorita, contrate un detective privado, o algo, ya no le puedo ayudar mas, que tenga un buen día – y sin más se giro para perderse entre la maleza de flores que tenia atrás.

Resople molesta y azote la bolsa contra el aparador.

"_Déjame a mi, le voy a partir la estupida cara de mujer en celibato que tiene!"_

Solo yo tengo la suerte de toparme con personas tan prepotentes.

Ahora solo faltaba que me golpeara contra un vidrio o me saliera alergia por tantas flores.

- ¿Bella, Bella eres tú? – como siempre hable demasiado rápido.

La sangre se me helo y me gire rápidamente para encontrarme de frente con él.

- Vaya, que casualidad, no tendré que enviarte las flores… Toma – dijo extendiéndome un ramo de claveles.

Me puse tan colorada que pensé que si me saldrían miles de ronchitas por alergia.

"_OH- OOH creo que en esto estas sola cariño"_

"_Te daremos la privacidad que tanto quieres, ciaito"_

Tome torpemente las flores que me ofrecía.

Al menos, el misterio estaba resuelto.

Ya sabía quien había enviado las flores.

El misterio era ¿Por qué?.

* * *

**_Ian Somerhalder*Es el GUAPISIMO actor que sale en la serie "The Vampire Diaries" interpreta a Damon Salvatore, y repito, esta guapísimo! ^^ jejeje _**

**"_Cuando un extraño llama"*Es una película de terror o suspenso, o bueno no se como definirla, donde un extraño… llama, jajaja, ok, el extraño amenaza a la niñera por teléfono y resulta que esta dentro de la casa… rara película, pero interesante =D_**

**"_Esposas desesperadas" La serie jaja, supongo que todos la conocen, al menos eso espero. XD_**

_Bien, aquí esta el Primer Capitulo del maratón, siento el retraso, pero hasta hace 1 hora era 16 de Agosto en mi país, xD, el Maraton sigue en pie, OBVIAMENTE, asi que no tendran que esperar mucho mas de unas horas para enterarse quien es aquel quele dio los claveles a Bella._

_Una cosa, yo se que en todos lados es diferente el horario, así que si dejan un review diciendo a que hora les gustaría que publicara, hare una media de horarios y publicare a esa hora, ya saben que siempre que puedo, espero consentirlas xD._

_Bueno, y que opinan, revi ew?…_

_Las quiero!, y si no pongo agradecimientos es porque los pondré todos el Viernes, así que espérense una buena y larga nota de autor ajajá._

_Nos leemos mañana! Beshos y Buena vibra!_


	15. Pandemonium

_Siento la tardanza!_

_Pero el maratón sigue, la meta es publicar los 5 capítulos en 5 días y es lo que voy a hacer!, OK?, no dejen de confiar!_

_así que, Disfruten este Capi!, se que me van a odiar xD._

_

* * *

_

**PANDEMONIUM**.

Un silencio como el que precede al asesinato de la chica con senos grandes de la película de suspenso más absurda, se hizo en todo el lugar.

Y era tan escalofriante como en ellas.

O al menos eso me pareció a mí.

Sostenía el ramo de claveles rozagantes como si fueran lo más interesante del lugar, y de hecho para mí lo era, no podía siquiera levantar una milésima el rostro para cruzarme con su mirada.

- Y bien… - rompió el silencio con su tono grave que tanto me enloquecía – que te trae por una florería, ¿acaso tu abuela esta enferma, o quieres enviarle flores a tu madre? – pregunto con un ligero tono de simpatía, pero claramente estaba tan incomodo como yo.

Obviamente no esperaba encontrarme aqui.

Y obviamente yo no esperaba encontrarlo a él.

- Yo… - no se que responder_,__"¿__Vengo a saber quien es el idiota que me envía flores sin pagar un costo extra por una estúpida tarjeta , ¡pero mira!, venir hasta aquí me sirvió para encontrar al amable pobre remitente?" _– pasaba por aquí… - conteste sin saber que más decir.

- Pues, es una fortuna que nos encontráramos aquí, - dijo como no queriendo la cosa - estaba pensando justamente que las flores que te envíe ayer, no tenían tarjeta, ya no tendré que pagar el costo extra - dijo como si costara un millón de dólares enviar una estupida tarjeta, con su estupido nombre.

¿Acaso tenía un imán para atraer a los hombre tacaños?

- Que fortuna - solté sin pensar rodando los ojos.

De nuevo el silencio reino el lugar.

De todas las cosas malas que me suelen pasar, justamente, ¿me tiene que pasar esto?.

No soy, y nunca he sido la persona más creativa para idear planes de escapatoria, no va a ser hoy el día en que eso cambie… ¿o si?.

Seria bastante oportuno…

- Yo… tengo algo de prisa - sin más me di la vuelta pasando por su espalda y vi a lo lejos la gloriosa salida.

La salida que me sacaría de esta horrible pesadilla.

Si hubiera podido llegar hasta ella.

Pero claro, apenas doy dos pasos, como es obvio, yo nunca corro con una maldita pizca de suerte.

Necesitaba hacerme una limpia urgentemente.

¿Dónde estaba Rosalie cuando se le necesita?

- ¡Hey, espera! - tratando de hacer oídos sordos di un par de pasos más hacia la salida, pero él, sencillamente no me la quería dejar fácil.

Su enorme mano aprisiono mi delgado brazo con tanta fuerza que apenas si fui capaz de no soltar un gemido.

Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

- Yo,… - siseo mirándome serio debajo de esas dos prominente cejas, la sangre se me atascaba en las venas tan solo de sentir su calor cerca - es una fortuna habernos encontrado aquí - repitió como si estuviéramos en un estupido día de campo.

¿Qué no se da cuenta de mi mirada asesina?

Al parecer, no.

- No le veo la fortuna - respondí a la defensiva jalando un poco mi brazo para que lo soltara, pero al contrario, apreto más su agarre.

- Yo si, creo que tenemos que hablar - respondió mirándome de manera tan sugerente, que si no supiera que nuestra charla no seria nada amena, me le hubiera tirado encima, como antaño.

- No veo de que tengamos que hablar, para mi todo esta claro - solté con algo de veneno en la voz.

Si definitivamente, ni aunque hubiera gastado en los hermosos tulipanes, en los nada agraciados claveles, y que ahora estuviera aquí, tratando de enviarme de nuevo flores me hacia sentirme ni un poco feliz.

No lo había golpeado porque… porque, había gente inocente presente.

No es que fuera a apuñalarlo con uno de esos cuchillitos para cortar las espinas de las flores, armando un atentado en plena florería.

Tampoco es que no me hubiera pasado por la mente.

Pero afortunadamente mis insititos asesinos eran aún controlables.

Aún…

Pero… ¿y los suyos?…

- Creo que la última vez que nos vimos, malentendiste algunas cosas - su mirada era cada vez más intensa, podía incluso sentir la ira creciendo en él.

Y esperaba que el sintiera la mía.

Donde nuestros cuerpos se tocaban una corriente de calor rebotaba del uno al otro, la adrenalina estaba comenzando a fluir en mi sistema.

La ira se estaba apoderando de mí.

- Yo creo que todo esta perfectamente claro, a la niña le encanta Mcdonalds, no? - ¡Bien Bella!, trágate eso Black.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio mientras su rostro se deformaba, como si de repente todas las flores que nos rodeaban se hubieran podrido en un instante.

Y ahí, toda su aparente tranquilidad se desvaneció.

- Bella, esto es importante – siseo amenazadoramente mirándome con los ojos oscuros.

Di un paso hacia atrás sorprendida, y esta vez, de verdad quise no haberlo conocido nunca.

- No tengo tiempo para lo que supones importante, Señor Black – ¿de donde saque esa valentía?, no lo se, pero inmediatamente el aire se me atasco en la garganta cuando Jacob estiro su enorme brazo para aferrar mi codo con fuerza.

- Salgamos – siseo de nuevo empujándome el brazo para salir del establecimiento, me quede parada en mi lugar mientras el avanzaba un par de pasos.

La escena era tan graciosa como preocupante, parecía como si fuera a secuestrarme, o al menos eso advertí con las miradas preocupadas de una pareja que iba entrando al lugar.

Tal vez mi cara de angustia y miedo contribuía con la idea.

- No – fue lo único que salió de mi boca cuando trato de arrastrarme un poco más.

Jale un poco mi brazo para soltarme, pero parecía como si hubiera metido el codo en una mezcla de cemento fresco y se hubiera secado en un instante, no me cedía ni un maldito centímetro.

- Vamos afuera, necesito decirte algo – siseo de nuevo, aunque ahora nervioso por las miradas que comenzábamos a atraer.

- No – volví a decir tratando de deshacer el agarre que tenia contra mi codo.

Apretó más y sin poder evitarlo tuve que avanzar un par de pasos hasta quedar a su altura.

El miedo comenzaba hacerse lugar, y la valentía estaba huyendo como una gallina.

¿Dónde demonios están mis dos porristas esquizofrenias cuando las necesito?

- No vengas con ridiculeces, salgamos de aquí – me susurro furioso apretando más su agarre haciendo que siseara con dolor.

Levante la vista para toparme con su rostro totalmente rojo de furia.

Tenía que haber una escapatoria, tenia que poder escabullirme sin que este mastodonte volviera a lastimarme.

Aunque ahora, lo que menos me importaba era que lastimara mis sentimientos.

Nunca, en el corto tiempo en que lo conocí, Jacob Black había sido un hombre agresivo, pero, ahora me daba cuenta cuan equivocada había estado con él.

Su agarre, más que para tratar de obligarme a salir, se sentía como una revancha.

Estaba lastimándome físicamente, ya no importaba si me decía que tenia una amante más o un novio o un nieto perdido por ahi, nada importaba si tenía planeado sacarme de la florería solo para matarme a golpes.

La hostilidad que emanaba de su cuerpo me tenía simplemente aterrorizada, y era esa razón por la cuál me negaba a salir.

Frente a todos los clientes de la florería no se atrevería a ponerme una mano encima, no es así?.

- No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo, Jacob - solté jalando mi brazo para soltarme, de verdad estaba aterrada, pero al parecer eso mi organismo lo canalizaba para tratar de defenderme.

Sin embargo, Jacob no tenía los mismo planes.

Dio un jalon tan agresivo que tuve que trastabillar para avanzar los pasos que el me había designado, y estábamos ya tan solo a un par de metros de la puerta de salida.

La pareja que había entrado, los cuales parecían de unos 50 años cada uno, nos miraba de reojo, entre preocupados e intrigados.

Seguramente parecíamos una pareja haciendo el ridículo en público.

Y, ¿Quién querría meterse en una disputa entre parejas?.

Estaba totalmente jodida.

- Vas a salir de aquí, y vamos a hablar quieras o no - dijo acercándose lentamente a mi rostro apretando los dientes con cada palabra que pronunciaba hasta que su boca se hizo una línea ondulante.

- No tengo que hablar contigo - dije tragándome el nudo de la garganta y sintiendo que la valentía iba y venia como si de un efervescente se tratara.

Maldita sea, es en estos momentos cuando hubiera querido tomar clases de defensa personal en lugar de clases de strip dancing…

Si, una de las tantas ideas alocadas de Alice.

- Me debes una explicación, y la quiero ahora - dijo levantando la mirada, siendo plenamente conciente de que estabamos llamando la atención.

- ¡Yo no te debo nada! - exclame sorprendida, y al fin logre soltarme de su agarre, al parecer, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Eso o de repente toda mi fuerza de súper héroe escondida salio a flote.

- Me debes demasiado, vamos a fuera, tengo en mi auto la factura de tu seguro - dijo de manera siseante, irguiéndose majestuosamente.

¡Carajo!, ¿Cómo me pude haber besado con este tipo?, me saca como kilómetro y medio de altura.

Seguramente tenia un botón para encogerse o algo parecido.

Pero sea como sea, tenia razón.

Si le debía algo.

Me debatí entre la idea de decirle que tratara eso con mis abogados, aunque para eso necesitaría tener abogados, además, sonaba como a proceso de divorcio.

Y afortunadamente, no habíamos llegado, ni llegaríamos a esa instancia.

Así que, no me queda otro remedio.

- Vamos - acepte rendida, su estupido rostro se ilumino con la perversa satisfacción de haberme ganado, y mi instinto de venganza estupida aparecio tambien - Creo que traigo un poco de cambio para cubrir los gastos de reparación de tu… auto - solté con desden girándome y saliendo orgullosa del maldito bosque entre el centro comercial.

Escuche como bufaba con enfado, pero a pesar de todo escuchaba sus pasos a tres centímetros de mí.

Apresurada, casi corrí hacia el estacionamiento, quería terminar con esto lo antes posible.

Y si es antes de eso, mejor.

Entre mis planes futuros, no estaba volver a cruzar una sola palabra con el estupido de Jacob Black.

Pero aquí me tienen, caminando con un ramo de feos claveles y mi bolso pegados al pecho, con miedo de que en un ataque de estupidez Jacob me los arranque.

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?, ni idea, pero se estaba comportando tan agresivo que más valía prevenir que romperle la nariz.

Poco antes de llegar al estacionamiento, comenzó a alejarse de mí, como si me hubiera tirado un gas y lo estuviera inhalando.

Extrañada frene un poco la carrera, y gire disimuladamente para ver que maldito bicho extraterrestre y bipolar le había picado.

Miraba a todos lados, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar a alguien; su rostro estaba desfigurado en una mueca de nerviosismo y temor.

¿Acaso contrato un francotirador y se alejo de mí para no manchar su traje con mi sangre?

Casi podía ver las gotitas de sudor resbalar por su frente.

Pasamos por delante de la salida del súper Mercado y justo en ese momento comenzó a alejarse de mí, quedando casi dos metros detrás, y con el rostro más culpable que he visto en mi vida.

Ni Edward cuando se entero que no era prostituta le podría hacer competencia.

Claro, tanto el como yo sabíamos que su hermosa familia estaba aquí.

Solo faltaba el imbecil de Sam para que armáramos una divertida orgi-fiesta.

Aprovechando la situación acelere el paso.

Tenia que intentarlo, si se perdía, podría contratar un abogado y pedirle que arreglara todo ese asunto, sin tener que cruzar una sola palabra con él.

Aunque sonara muy de trámite de divorcio.

Comencé a buscar en mi bolso las llaves del auto y saque el celular para meterlo en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Tal vez tendría que llamar al 911.

Aunque claro, nada de eso iba a pasar.

Apenas si bien pasamos el área del súper Mercado, Jacob volvió a pegarse a mis talones.

En total silencio entramos al estacionamiento, rápidamente tome el control de la alarma de mi Volvo, de algo tendría que servir.

Lo único que quería era terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Sin embargo, apenas pise el suelo de concreto, cuando Jacob volvió a aprisionar mi codo en un agarre agresivo y prepotente, mucho más atemorizante que antes.

Solté un gritito de sorpresa y dolor, y lo masacre con mi peor mirada asesina.

Pero ni risa le causo.

Comenzó a arrastrarme, sin que pudiera detenerlo.

Patalee como niña 3 años a la cual no le habían comprado una Barbie… aunque sonaba mucho mejor que estaba haciendo un berrinche muy parecido al que la hija de mi captor hacía.

Las flores estaban llevando la peor parte, pues al ver que mi berrinche de pataditas no era suficiente para soltarme comencé a golpearlo con el ramo de claveles, mientras dejábamos un camino de pétalos maltrechos a nuestro paso.

Tenía que llegar hasta mi auto, ese era el Plan B de escape, ya que el A había sido un total fracaso.

Increíblemente, Jacob comenzó a llevarme en esa dirección y por primera vez, no puse resistencia alguna.

Comencé a fraguar mi plan… C?, el caso es, si lograba acercarme lo suficiente a mi auto, desactivaría la alarma de este y buscaría la llave de cruz o el gas pimienta vacío para ahuyentar a Jacob.

Y después contrataría un guardia de seguridad para que me cuidara las 24 horas del día.

Y un abogado para que arreglara el pago de reparación del auto de Jacob.

Y un vestido con mangas largas, por que seguro me quedaban algunos cardenales por el agarre tan feroz que sostenía contra mi brazo.

Y si no nos acercábamos lo suficiente a mi auto para llevar a cabo el plan C, improvisaría el plan D….

Aunque, aún no tenía la menor idea de cuál podría ser el Plan D.

Cuando estábamos a un par de autos de mi salvador Volvo, Jacob se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que trastabillara y chocara contra su enorme espalda y rebotando contra el cofre del auto frente al cual nos habíamos detenido, el cuál era de Jacob.

¿Que como lo reconoci?, sencillo, era el unico con abolladuras por todos lados, sin un espejo lateral y una abolladura enorme enfrente.

Y tapado con un gran plastico oscuro estaba mi genial mensaje "No te metas con una Swan".

Casi me rei, pero el golpe que me habia dado con su auto me cabreo más de la cuenta.

- ¡¿Pero, que demonios te crees? - exclame furiosa, cuando me enderece mirándolo furiosa mientras me quitaba el cabello de la cara.

- Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo - respondió apretando los puños y soplando por la nariz.

Me enderece y aferre con la mano las llaves del Volvo, mientras que con la otra mano tome lo que quedaba del ramo de claveles.

- ¿Qué es esto? - le pregunte blandiendo en su nariz el ramo maltrecho.

- Flores, ¿Qué no las vez? - espeto molesto dejándome plantada detrás de su cajuela y avanzando hasta la puerta de piloto - Sube - me ordeno con voz tajante.

- No - me envare, calculando la velocidad que tendría que emplear para correr a mi auto sin que el llegara antes.

Soltó un gruñido animalistico que me erizo el vello de la nuca.

Con un movimiento sumamente rápido salio del auto azotando de tal forma la puerta, que pensé en pedirle al seguro que no pagara nada que tuviera que ver con la puerta.

Se paro frente a mí y estrello en la cajuela, justo donde momentos antes tenía la mano un folder azul marino.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunte de nuevo reacia a tomar cualquier cosa que viniera de él.

- Los papeles del seguro, no quieren pagarme porque mi auto tenía averías antes de tu ataque de hormonas - gruño furioso mientras pinchaba el folder como si fuera un botón descompuesto.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga yo?, arréglate con mi seguro - dije levantando los hombros, dando un respiro aliviado.

Al menos no era una demanda o un acta falsa de matrimonio.

O análisis médicos que dijeran que estaba embarazado…

¿Pero que estoy pensando?.

Esperaba que Jacob dijera cualquier cosa, como que me demandaría ahora si, o algo estupido, como estaba haciendo últimamente.

No me esperaba lo que hizo.

Me tomo de los hombros y sin miramientos comenzó a sacudirme como si fuera ropa mojada.

- ¡¿Cómo que, que quiero que hagas?, quiero que arregles todo lo que has hecho, me estas jodiendo la maldita vida, Bella! - exclamo furico mientras sentía la cabeza dándome vueltas.

Dejo de sacudirme y tuve que aferrarme al maltratado auto para no caer.

Escuchaba su acelerada respiración mientras un calor comenzaba a invadirme.

La ira estaba por cegarme, lo sabía perfectamente.

- ¡¿Qué te estoy jodiendo la vida? - exclame estupefacta - ¡Tu eres el que trato de joderme a mí! - le grite aventándole las flores al pecho.

El dejo caer las flores al suelo y las piso sin remordimientos.

- He gastado dinero en mandarte dos estupidos ramos de claveles, he gastado una infinidad en llamadas a tu maldito seguro que se niega a pagarme - deje de escucharlo por un momento, ¿dos estupidos ramos de claveles?…

- ¿Solo dos ramos de claveles? - lo interrumpí a mitad de una frase, nada de tulipanes?, entonces quien...

Me miro con cara de que estaba a punto de mutar en hombre lobo y devorarme viva o de tener una derrame cerebral justo en ese instante, pero al parecer, no iba a pasar ninguna de las dos cosas.

- ¡OH!, lo siento si no es suficiente para su majestad real dos ramos de flores, pero estaba ocupado arreglando mis folletos para hacer de Guía! - me grito dando un puñetazo al cofre de la cajuela, haciéndome saltar.

- ¿Guía?, ¿a quien quieres verle la cara Black?, - le pregunte inclinándome ligeramente para adelante, este tipo pensaba que me iba a chantajear fácilmente, estaba muy equivocado - ¡Tu no eres Guía! - le dije golpeando también el cobre de su auto, pero mi mano no causaba el mismo estruendo que su puñetazo anterior.

- Yo no ERA Guía Swan, no hasta que tu hablaste y el jefe me destituyo, ahora tengo que hacer rutas de guía y soportar a mocosos de 12 años aventarse papelitos con saliva entre ellos, ¿sabes la mierda que gana un Guía, Bella, lo sabes? - me espeto acercándose cada vez más a mí.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándome del descontrolado ex jefezote, y acercándome un poco más a mi auto.

- Claro que se cuanto gana un guía idiota, yo era guía - le recordé cómo si le hablara a una roca para enseñarle Alemán.

Me miro furico y dio una zancada para quedar a dos centímetros de mí.

Impresionada trate de retroceder, pero el volvió a aferrar mis hombros con tanta fuerza que incluso mis rodillas temblaron un poco.

- Quiero que arregles esto, AHORA - siseo amenazadoramente tan cerca de mi rostro que casi me mordía la nariz.

Me removí incomoda entre su agarre, pero el no cedió ni un centímetro.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que arregle?, - le gruñí tratando de soltarme mientras me movía como pez fuera del agua - no he hecho nada, tu eres el que me ha humillado, eres tu el que me debe al menos una disculpa, - su agarre se aflojo un poco y vi la incertidumbre en su mirada por primera vez - ¡suéltame de una maldita vez! - exclame sacudiéndome.

Me soltó un poco absorto en sus pensamientos.

Comencé a dar pequeños pasos hacia mi auto, al menos ya estaba en el sitio que ocupaba el auto que separaba al mío del de Jacob, eso ya era un triunfo.

Di un par de pasos y pise una cucharita de plástico que se rompió ante mi peso.

¿Qué carajos hacia una cucharita en el estacionamiento?

Facil: Delatando mi huida.

Jacob levanto la mirada como si fuera un sabueso el cual había captado el aroma que buscaba, y yo retrocedí un par de pasos más.

- Claro, - siseo caminando hacia mi con un rostro totalmente macabro, di un par de pasos rápidamente hacia atrás, pero el los recupero caminando aún más rápido - Sam tenía razón no es cierto?, eres una maldita mojigata frigida - susurro con tono siniestro mientras avanzaba cada vez más.

Deje de huir, estaba entrando a terreno, más que peligroso.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? - pregunte apretando los dientes.

- Lo que escuchaste - respondió deteniéndose justo delante de mi, retrocedi un par de pasos por insitinto y choque con el cobre de mi mismísimo auto.

Jacob extendió sus brazos amenazadoramente y los coloco a mis costados, bloqueándome las salidas.

Su rostro era totalmente diferente al que alguna vez hubiera conocido.

Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan furioso.

Sus ojos, literalmente habían enrojecido, las venas de la sien y la frente resaltaban y palpitaban tanto como si de una bomba se tratara.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, como si fuera un grano de maíz a punto de convertirse en palomita.

Sus dientes castañeaban y de su nariz solo se escuchaban bufidos.

Tal vez no tendría que llamar al 911, tal vez tendria que llamar a Van Helsing cazador de Moustros para que cazara a Jacob que parecía a punto de convertirse en algo sobrenatural.

- Solo quería darte un obsequio, quería que sacaras tus inhibiciones, solo fui amable contigo, Bella, ¿Por qué me haces esto? - pregunto entre dolido y furioso, me quede totalmente quieta, pues su rostro estaba a escasos centimetros del mio, yo ya estaba casi acostada sobre la cajuela de mi auto.

- ¿Por qué te hago que, Jacob?, no te he hecho nada, tu me humillaste, - le demande tomando poco de esa efervescente valentía, no me iba a hacer sentir mal - yo nunca te pediría un hombre de regalo, mucho menos Sam, jugaste conmigo Black, no me vengas con que yo soy la mala del cuento, NO LO SOY - le dije apretando los dientes.

- ¿No lo eres?, ¡¿QUE NO LO ERES? - exploto de nuevo golpeando con ambas manos la cajuela y haciéndome saltar sobresaltada y asustada - Tu, y nadie más que tu me dejo sin trabajo, me dejo sin auto, me dejo sin prestigio, y me dejo, ¡solo porque no te pareció que te presentara la verdadera cara de Sam! - exclamo al final siseando cerca de mi rostro de nuevo.

Pase como pude el nudo de mi garganta y mire de reojo a todos lados.

No se veía ni un alma en pena en el maldito estacionamiento.

Nada, estábamos solo el loco demente sobre mi, y yo.

- No es solo por Sam - le dije un poco mas tranquila, concentrándome sobre todo en que mis piernas no se doblaran y cayera al suelo como tabla - nunca dijiste que tenias esposa, mucho menos una hija, ¡era tu amante!, ¿Cómo puedes jugar así con las personas? - le pregunte haciendo de tripas corazón para no soltarme a llorar como quinceañera con síndrome Premenstrual - y yo no dije nada, nunca hable con nadie de lo que paso entre nosotros, es una vergüenza para mi - le aclare ante su mirada de esceptisismo.

Una mascara de amargura reemplazo su mirada anterior.

- ¿Una verguenza para ti?, No he podido llevar el auto a casa para que Leah no lo vea, dejaste claro el mensaje Swan - me recrimino apretando los dientes, despues giro bruscamente la cabeza, como para tomar nuevos brios - ¿Qué no dijiste nada?, entonces por el jefe decidió ponerme a prueba?, porque me destituyo y dejo con horas extras y las Guías más nefastas?, - su rostro volvio a acercarse lentamente al mio, mientras el temblor que lo poseía llegaba en oleadas hasta mi auto que temblaba bajo la presión de Jacob - Tu no eras mi amante, Bella - dijo sonriendo socarronamente, sin perder la amargura y el enojo de sus facciones.

Me quede callada ante la amargura de sus palabras, mientras mis propias rodillas comenzaban a temblar.

- Tu nunca podrías ser mi amante - escupió las palabras como si de veneno se tratara.

La amargura y burla que transmitía me dejo helada, sentí como mi boca se abría de la sorpresa, pero no podía emitir un solo sonido.

- Tienes razón en una cosa - dijo irguiéndose un poco mientras el temblor en mi auto aumentaba - si, siempre jugué contigo - sentí como si me hubiera abofeteado tan fuerte que el aire hubiera salido de mis pulmones; exhale quedandome vacia por dentro.

- ¿Qué? - solté con el poco aire que me quedaba.

- Sam me dijo que parecías una chica alocada, le creí y después te me insinuaste - dijo con ligereza pero aun con la rabia emanando de él - al principio era solo un entretenimiento, pero después, despues no - termino con gravedad - me encantaban tus besos, tus caricias, comencé a pensar en ti más de la cuenta, te desee de mil y un formas - se acerco un poco a mi y recargo su frente en mi hombro, haciendome saltar sobresaltada - por eso te presente a Sam, queria que estuvieras con él, queria que gozaramos todos - explico como si yo no supiera sumar.

- Nunca lo hubiera aceptado - susurre asustada, comenzaba a comportarse como un loco asesino serial, diciendome que en su retorcida realidad, de verdad yo habia hecho algo malo y el algo bueno.

- Ahora lo se, lo que nunca pense es que fueras tan vengativa - susurro en mi oido haciendome temblar.

Si, temblar de puro y autentico terror, su voz era escalofriante.

- No hice nada, no he hablado con nadie de esto - repetí algo desencajada, de que me culpaba?, yo no le había quitado el trabajo, no habia hecho nada contra él.

- No hablaste con nadie de lo nuestro? - pregunto entre divertido y enfadado; solo pude asentir.

Me sentía como en la película de Mysery, o la de El Resplandor, en cualquier momento Jacob se volvería loco, y mis pies, como era obvio no querían reaccionar.

- Con absolutamente nadie? - repitió, y entonces un recuerdo me golpeo como sus palabras.

Le había contado a Renee, mi Madre y la persona más vengativa del maldito planeta.

Mamá había hecho todo esto, todo este rollo de la venganza contra Jacob se lo había tomado tan a pecho que ahora estaba aquí, arrinconada por él y enteramente a su merced.

Mi rostro debía reflejar lo que pensaba pues Jacob comenzo a reir bajito aunque más parecia una tos.

- Lo vez, lo sabia - dijo negando con la cabeza mientras el auto comenzaba a temblar de manera descontrolada y furiosa, sentí mi estomago tan pesado que pense que quedaria clavada en el piso.

Retiro sus brazos rompiendo la prisión que habia ejercido sobre el auto, se enderezo y cerro los puños, mirándome como si quisiera estrellarlos contra mi rostro.

El pánico inundo cada fibra inteligente de mi corazón y con vehemencia apreté las llaves del auto y me lleve una mano al celular.

- Eres como todas, - me espeto con amargura mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás como si estuviera completamente borracho - pensé que eras diferente - exclamo dolorido tomándose la sien y apretando en puño la mano restante - eres como todas, ¡como todas, MALDITA SEA!- grito de nuevo haciéndome saltar y apretar la alarma del auto accidentalmente.

Al mismo tiempo que la alarma del auto se apagaba, tome el celular fuerte y me dispuse a apretar los número 9, 1 y 1.

Oficialmente, estaba aterrada.

Jacob giro sobre si mismo y en menos de un segundo estuvo de nuevo sobre mí.

- ¡ERES COMO TODAS LAS MALDITAS ZORRAS DE ESTA CIUDAD, ERES UNA ZORRA HABLADORA Y VENGATIVA! - grito a dos centímetros de mi cara.

La valentía efervescente desapareció por completo.

El autocontrol desapareció por completo.

Las lágrimas cubrieron mi rostro tan rápido que me pregunte como lo había hecho.

Jacob me tomo por los hombros y volvio a sacurdirme con furía.

Pero que puta manía tenía con eso?

- ¡Trate de hacerlo todo bien!, ¡Carajo Bella, te mande flores!, Y tu no eres más que una maldita zorra resentida - dijo sacudiéndome, las lagrimas comenzaron a salpicar por todos lados.

Pero no era que me dolieran sus palabras.

Bueno, tampoco era como recibir un halago, pero no eran sus palabras.

Tampoco eran sus agarres agresivos e intimidantes que me dolían y me mareaban.

No, estas lágrimas estaban alimentadas del más puro y profundo miedo.

Sabia que podía golpearlo, sabia que podía defenderme, lo había hecho antes.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Jacob me miraba con un rostro enteramente desquiciado, totalmente fuera de si; y su respuesta a cualquier tipo de defensa de mi parte…

Sencillamente no podía calcularlo.

Estaba aterrada porque no sabía como salir victoriosa de esto.

Sentí como mi brazo comenzaba a arder y comencé a forcejear con el.

Tenía miedo, sí; pero no iba a dejar que me hiciera daño.

Aunque eso implicara, que me hiciera daño.

- ¡Tienes que arreglar esto! - gritaba sacudiendo mi brazo mientras yo trataba de alejarlo con mi brazo libre - ¡TIENES QUE ARREGLAR ESTO MALDITA SEA! - escupió colérico.

- De…jame - tartamudee incapaz de hablar correctamente.

Me sacudí para liberarme pero no funciono, ya que Jacob me tomo de los hombros y siguio sacudiendome aún másagresivamente.

Me sentía como en el ciclo de secado express de una lavadora industrial; no había caído al piso porque el me tenía firmemente aferrada.

Y el temor me tenia completamente paralizada.

- ¡HEY, DEJALA! - escuche una voz masculina y madura a lo lejos.

Jacob me empujo para soltarme como si de dinamita se tratara.

Choque contra la cajuela del auto, golpeándome la mano en la que llevaba el celular y apretando unos botones, pero ni siquiera así me detube.

Jacob giro un poco para ver quien lo llamaba, y aproveche para acercarme, justo en la posición que estaba, ligeramente echado atrás con las piernas abiertas; le patee la entrepierna tan fuerte como los nervios me lo permitieron.

Jacob soltó un alarido de dolor mientras caía al suelo.

Corrí de regreso al auto, sin fijarme siquiera quien había intervenido.

Me puse el cinturón de seguridad, y arranque tan rápidamente que podria haber chocado con cualquier auto estacionado.

Pase a lado de Jacob que seguía tirado en el piso rodeado de 4 agentes de seguridad del Centro Comercial.

No los vi aparecer, pero todos me miraban entre anonadados y con lastima.

Uno, él más anciano de todos, de unos 60 y pocos, y seguramente mi salvador me sonrío y se inclino el sombrero, apenas si le pude regresar la sonrisa con una mueca extraña.

- ¡BELLA, REGRESA, BELLA, PERDI LA CABEZA, PERDONAME, BELLA! - escuche durante un instante, antes de salir como rayo del estacionamiento.

En la salida, el encargado de la pluma y los pagos no se molesto en cobrarme un solo dólar solo levanto la pluma para que pudiera irme.

Un temblor incontrolable se apodero de mis manos y apenas si pude conducir un par de calles.

Me estacione en un callejón y apague el auto.

El llanto comenzó a fluir libremente en el mismo segundo en que el auto dio el último ronroneo de apagado.

Comencé a sollozar asustada.

Mentira, no estaba asustada, estaba aterrada, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento.

- _¡Bella, Bella contéstame, Bella! - _escuchaba a lo lejos como alguien me llamaba, pero estaba encogida en el asiento abrazándome a mi misma para sentir algo de calor, sentia las manos y pies helados.

- _¡Bella, ¿donde estas, que sucedió?, contestame Bella! - _volvi a escuchar a lo lejos.

Seguro estaba alucinando por el miedo, había leido en internet que eso era común tras un fuerte sentimiento de miedo.

Entre lagrimas mire a todos lados, pero el callejón estaba totalmente desierto y oscuro.

Claro, confirmandome que estaba loca.

Loca y aterrada, terrible combinación.

- _¡Bella, Bella! - _baje mi mirada y reposando cerca de la palanca de velocidades estaba mi Celular, con la pantalla brillante.

Lo tome sorprendida y mire.

La pantalla estaba blanca, como cuando estaba una llamada en curso, y el cronometro estaba ya por lo 3 minutos.

El nombre en letras mayúsculas y enormes en lo más alto de la pantalla me hizo ponérmelo al oído en un instante.

- ¡Emmett! - exclame aliviada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Gracias al cielo! - exclamo Emmett destrozándome el oído - ¿Qué fue todo eso Bella, que sucedió, te encuentras bien, donde estas? - pregunto frenético.

Juro que quise responderle, quise decirle donde estaba, quise decir muchas cosas, pero nada salio de mi boca.

Nada que no fueran sollozos.

- Tranquila, preciosa, deja de llorar por favor, tranquila - decía una y otra vez con su reconfortante voz, pero sencillamente no podía dejar de llorar.

- Yo… tengo… tanto miedo - solte entre sollozos mirando por el retrovisor por si Jacob se acercaba, me abrazaba doblándome lo más que me permitía mi cuerpo, mientras sacudidas violentas iban y venían.

- ¿Te robaron Bellita, donde estas? - pregunto Emmett tan preocupado que los sollozos apenas si me permitían hablar.

- N-no Emmy n-nada me pas-so - tartamudee entre sollozos.

- Dime donde estas Bella - dijo Emmett con tono dolorido.

- Nn-oo te pr-preocupes - trate de calmarlo y calmarme, pero claro que no estaba teniendo nada de éxito.

- Bella dime donde estas por favor - rogó Emmett mientras escuchaba mucho movimiento del otro lado de la línea.

Solloce fuertemente y Emmett gruño frustrado.

- Estoy en el auto - explique reteniendo los sollozos lo más que pude.

- ¿Y donde esta tu auto? - pregunto Emmett con tono comprensivo.

-Voy a casa - le dije encendiendo de nuevo el auto y acomodandome para volver a conducir.

- De acuerdo, ve a casa, ten cuidado, te volveré a llamar - dijo Emmett y sin más colgó.

Deje el teléfono a un lado y di varios respiros para tranquilizarme, me limpie la cara con la manga de la sudadera que llevaba y prendí el auto.

Maneje tan lento como podía, no quería estrellarme con algo, o con alguien, además necesitaba un tiempo para poder tranquilizarme un poco.

Tarde casi 1 hora en llegar al edificio, me dirigí a la entrada del estacionamiento y entonces unas luces segadoras se encendieron frente a mi.

Me aterre de inmediato y frene de golpe.

Jacob no podría haber llegado antes que yo no?

Las luces se apagaron de inmediato, y vi claramente la silueta en la oscuridad del enorme Jeep de Emmett.

Su silueta salio por la ventanilla haciéndome una seña para que entráramos al estacionamiento.

Le cedí el paso y ambos entramos al edificio.

Se estaciono a lado de mi cajón de estacionamiento.

Temblando tome mi bolso y quite los seguros de las puertas.

Emmett ya estaba en mi puerta para ayudarme a salir.

Su enorme y calida mano tomo la mía como si estuviera a punto de caer a un vacío.

Alce la mirada y vi sus hermosos ojos mirándome ansiosos, lo único que pude hacer fue tratar de sonreírle, el trato de devolverme la sonrisa, al igual que yo, supongo, con una mueca extraña.

Me miro de arriba abajo y detuvo un poco la vista en mi maltrecha sudadera.

Hasta el momento no había sido conciente de que el animal de Jacob habia logrado desacomodarme la ropa.

Con ternura Emmett me acomodo la maltrecha manga y acaricio mi mejilla.

Después me jalo hacia si, y me aprisiono en uno de sus abrazos de oso.

Me sentí inmediatamente más joven, recordé lo reconfortante que era Emmett, su abrazo calido lleno cada centímetro de mi cuerpo de paz, mientras lágrimas de agradecimiento mojaban su chaqueta.

Comenzó a pasar su manaza por mi cabello y a susurrar tranquilizadoramente mientras yo me aferraba cada vez más a él.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, de lo que si fui conciente fue de cómo el miedo fue decreciendo hasta casi desaparecer.

Cuando ambos estuvimos listos, Emmett se alejo de mí, sin soltarme la mano, supongo que para asegurarse que estaba lo suficientemente completa como para mantenerme en pie.

Le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y me di la vuelta para abrir la cajuela.

Estaba, como yo sabía, llena de vivieres.

Emmett soltó un chiflido de admiración y ambos comenzamos a descargar las cosas de la cajuela.

Hicimos dos viajes en el elevador, pero logramos sacar todos los víveres intactos.

Emmett reviso algunas bolsas y metió en el refrigerador el helado y otras cosas que podían descomponerse, lo demás lo aislamos en la cocina.

Cuando me di cuenta, eran ya las 11 de la noche.

Entre a mi habitación para poder cambiarme, y Emmett me siguió sin decir nada.

Entre al baño a cambiarme, el reflejo que me devolvió el espejo me dejo tan desencajada que apenas podía creer que fuéramos la misma persona.

Mis mejillas estaban amarillentas, mis ojos desorbitados enrojecidos e inflamados, mis labios también estaba ligeramente inflamados.

Me hice una coleta y me lave la cara y los dientes, después me cambie la sudadera maltrecha por una camisa sin mangas y un pants holgado.

Salí y Emmett estaba mirando por la ventana, recargado contra el marco de esta, totalmente serio y pensativo.

Se giro en cuanto escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse, me miro con media sonrisa y se acerco a mí.

Volvió a tomar mi mano y me acerque a él a punto de derrumbarme.

Acaricio mi rostro con la mano libre, haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

Sentí sus labios pegarse a mi frente con cariño, y entonces un par de lagrimas bañaron mis mejillas.

Las limpio con sus pulgares y lentamente se sentó sobre la cama.

Fijo su vista en mi brazo y yo dirigí mi vista ahí.

Claro, estaba llena de cardenales.

Frunció el ceño extrañado, pero no dijo nada más.

Me senté a su lado y recargue la cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo más que nunca la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y largarme al mundo de Morfeo.

Emmett se quedo quieto durante un rato, mientras comenzaba a adormecerme.

Sentí como delicadamente me ayudaba a acostarme en la cama y arropaba.

Escuche como abría la puerta de la habitación.

- No te vayas… - le pedí abriendo solo un poco los ojos - por favor… -

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y sin decir una sola palabra se acostó a mi espalda, me paso un brazo encima y se arropo.

No necesitábamos palabras, así era nuestra relación, nunca lo habíamos necesitado, con tan solo mirarme sabia que estaba bien, con tan solo mirarlo supe que estaría bien, por eso amaba a Emmett, porque siempre podia confiar en el para sentirme mejor.

Solo con su presencia.

Y como antaño, dormimos en un total silencio, sintiendome protegida y tranquila, como hacia tiempo no me sentía.

Como la última vez que dormimos juntos.

* * *

_Y bien?, ya se que es muy distinto de lo que esperaban, pero algo tenia que pasar con nuestro chico Black, jeje._

_Bueno quiero decirles, que me estoy esforzando como no tienen idea con esto del maratón, apenas es el segundo capi, lo se, pero de verdad estoy poniendo todo mi corazón en esto._

_Saben?, para ser sincera, esperaba más respuesta de parte de ustedes, se que he tardado años en publicar, pero no es porque premeditadamente haya querido dejarlas colgadas, se los juro, yo tanto como ustedes, se lo tedioso que llega a ser esperar una publicación, pero también se, como autora, que el mejor aliciente para publicar aun mas rápido es el review, les juro, que con el primer capi, esperaba mucho más respuesta, claro que no esperababa fanfarrias y serpentinas, pero un comentario si, porque se que aun están por ahí, lecturas decepcionadas por la espera, pero que ya no quieren dejar un review, les pido, que si aun lo leen me digan que estan ahí, se hagan presentes, pues sinceramente, me ha dejado tan desilucionada la poca respuesta que he obtenido que no tenia ganas de publicar el capi._

_Les reitero que me esfuerzo mucho por actualizar los dias de esta semana, y en general, me esfuerzo por escribir cosas que puedan gustarles, tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias y amo leer sus reviews, solo, por favor, no me dejen sin ellos, porque de verdad que eso si me duele._

_Y aca en mi país son las 4 de la madrugada y no me he despegado de la compu en casi todo el día para poder publicar algo interesante, espero que de verdad les guste..._

_Sin más que decir, y esperando que hayan leido esta nota de autor, me despido, nos leemos en una horas!_

_Beshos y Buena Vibra!, Las quiero!_


	16. Frappe a la orden

**_Bienvenidas a todas aquellas que se tomaron el tiempo de darle al link y leer la actualización!._**

**_Muchas Gracias, abajo, les dejo una nota, mientra tanto disfruten el Capitulo!_**

* * *

**FRAPPÉ A LA ORDEN.**

Me removí incomoda sintiendo un dolor punzante en el brazo en el que estaba recostada.

Di la vuelta sobre la cama buscando las sabanas, e inmediatamente abrí los ojos.

Estaba totalmente sola.

No es que fuera algo extraño, cada mañana despertaba sola en la cama (si no contábamos a mis peluches y los ácaros que me acompañaban en cada sueño); pero por lo que recordaba de la noche anterior, esta mañana debería ser una excepción.

Abrí los ojos y la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana me indico que eran horas nada decentes para estar despiertos.

Tal vez Emmett había decidido dejarme sola en cuanto me quedara dormida e irse a su cómoda cama a pasar la noche, lejos de los malos sueños y las palabras comprometedoras, lo mismo de cada noche.

Y obviamente no por él, sino por mí.

Después de todo no podía recriminarle nada, no tenía ninguna responsabilidad como para quedarse a consolarme, o al menos comprobar que seguía viva o algo por el estilo.

Suficiente había hecho con venir hasta casa cuando había escuchado semejante espectáculo por teléfono.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué tanto habría escuchado?, ¿lo suficiente como para buscar a Jacob y matarlo a golpes?...

Era prometedora la opción, pero tampoco tenía ninguna responsabilidad sobre ese asunto, no tenía porque defenderme de un psicópata con tendencias licatropicas.

Mi juguetona vejiga me aviso que el dolor del brazo no era precisamente el único motivo por el cual estaba despierta, así que me levante perezosamente de la cama para ir al sanitario.

La imagen que me devolvía el espejo no era tan deplorable como la de la noche anterior, y de hecho aquel sueño me había dejado bastante más tranquila.

Apenas si recordaba a ciertos pendejos y ciertas flores, y ciertos reclamos…

Maldito imbécil, ¿Cómo lo había dejado llegar tan lejos?, era una completa idiota, no podía dejar que volvieran a tratarme de esa manera, la sangre me quemaba de solo recordar su nombre.

Ok… tal vez el sueño solo me había dejado más como yo y menos como un venadito huérfano y asustado, y por mi estaba mucho mejor.

Vacié mi vejiga y me distraje un rato mirándome al espejo, abriendo y cerrando la boca, sacando la lengua, haciendo muecas extrañas y sonidos burlescos.

Supongo que no era muy normal que le estuviera haciendo muecas al espejo como si de un hermoso y bobo bebe se tratara.

Era divertido aún así.

Aunque de hecho, cuando era pequeña intentaba no quedarme mucho tiempo frente al espejo y no hacer casi ningún movimiento; tenía la extraña sensación de que en cualquier momento mi reflejo no haría lo que yo.

Y eso me aterraba.

Pero como ahora mi reflejo parecía bastante sincronizado con mis movimientos, seguí haciendo muecas extrañas hasta que el sueño volvió.

Apenas toque la almohada cuando escuche un ruido fuera de la habitación.

Me senté asustada mientras el corazón me comenzaba a golpear contra el pecho en una carrera loca.

Lo primero que llego a mi cabeza fue: "Mi reflejo del espejo me había seguido hasta aquí, ¿no?".

Y después de darme una bofetada mental, lo segundo que llego a mi cabeza fue más escalofriante.

Jacob no había podido entrar a mi casa, ¿no es cierto?

Rápidamente trate de hacer memoria, pero no recordaba haber puesto seguro a la puerta la noche anterior.

Él sabía donde vivía pues me había enviado flores, ¿podía estar husmeando Jacob Black en mi sala?

Si era Jacob estaba vez le rompía mi palo de golf en la cabeza y después me enceraba en el baño para llamar a Van Helsing o al Exorcista.

Con sumo cuidado, para no hacer ningún ruido saque mi palo de golf de debajo de la cama y camine lentamente hacia la puerta.

Todo en la sala estaba en penumbras, con algunas siluetas dibujadas por algunos rayos de luz solar que apenas comenzaban la jornada; sin embargo la sala parecía una desordenada fotografía, todo estaba en entera quietud.

Casi pisaba con el dedo gordo del pie para pasar desapercibida, mientras el palo de golf que blandía arriba de mi cabeza, listo para atacar, temblaba entre mis dedos.

El único lugar donde un mastodonte como Jacob se podría ocultar de mi, era mi fuerte, así que camine hasta ahí tratando de no respirar.

Mi almohada-asiento real, para mi trasero real estaba completamente vacía, todo estaba completamente solo.

Tal vez eran alucinaciones causadas por alguna especie de estrés post traumático.

Escuchaba voces de una Bella Buena y una Mala, me imaginaba que mi reflejo en el espejo me saludaba como en película de terror, había hecho cualquier tontería pensable, ¿Por qué esto no podía ser otro producto de mi dañada imaginación?

- ¿Juegas Golf? – pregunto una voz grave a mis espaldas.

Grite tan fuerte como si hubiera visto una momia-vampiro-zombie-fantasma y el palo de golf salió volando de mis manos para estrellarse justo en el maldito jarrón que mamá me había regalado.

- Tranquila Bellita, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Emmett entre divertido y preocupado, mientras yo me sentaba correctamente en el sillón.

¿Cómo demonios hice para pararme en el respaldo del sillón, como si fuera un gato?

- Casi me da un infarto por tu culpa – le recrimine en un susurro, mientras me llevaba la mano al pecho tratando de recuperar la respiración – y por supuesto que no, - respondí buscando con la mirada el desastre que había hecho con el palo de golf y el jarrón – Phil me regalo el palo en navidad – le explique sintiendo en mi palma los golpeteos de mi alterado corazón.

- Eres un poco… esquizofrénica, ¿no? – dijo en tono jovial mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá frente al mío – no es mi culpa que tengas memoria a corto plazo, como pececillo, ¿Quién más podría estar aquí? – pregunto como si yo hablara otro idioma, mientras se estiraba como león adormilado y mirándome como si esperara que en cualquier momento me echara a llorar.

Bostece y le dedique una media sonrisa, tenía razón, ¿Quién mas podría estar aquí?, y además, tenía doble razón, Si, era un poco esquizofrénica.

Aunque era más divertido echarle la culpa.

- Casi me matas del susto, bobo – le recrimine mirándolo con un puchero burlesco - ¿Qué demonios haces despierto a esta hora, Emmett? - Le pregunte un poco molesta, después de todo, insisto, no eran horas decentes para estar despierta.

- Recibí una llamada, no quise molestarte, por eso salí de la habitación – explico encogiéndose de hombros, tan fresco como una lechuga.

- Hasta donde recuerdo, dormías como oso en invierno, ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte, y acto seguido, otro bostezo involuntario salió de mi boca.

Emmett soltó una risita condescendiente y respondió: - Son las seis treinta, creo… falta poco para que sean las 7 – dijo haciéndome abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, soltó otra risita y volvió a encogerse de hombros – ya ves, ese asunto de vivir solo me hizo ser un poco más activo por las mañanas, - soltó una risotada alegre – si despierto con hambre sabes que soy una fiera – me reí junto a él asintiendo.

Nadie quería meterse con un Emmett hambriento.

Nadie que valorara sus dedos, o su desayuno.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, mientras nos mirábamos minuciosamente.

Los silencios nunca me habían incomodado, y obviamente mucho menos con Emmett, entre él y yo existía una química inexplicable.

Tan inexplicable que, en algún momento me había aterrado y confundido.

El silencio fue interrumpido por un sonoro bostezo que salió de mi boca, y Emmett rió como si hubiera eructado el abecedario al revés o algo parecido.

- Creo que deberías volver a la cama – sugirió levantándose lentamente – yo tengo que irme – dijo como no queriendo la cosa.

Me gire a mirarlo como si me hubiera gritado una palabrota.

Pero Emmett no podía decir "Parangaricutirimicuaro", no era nada hábil en la coordinación lengua-palabras-largas.

- No son ni las siete de la mañana, Emmett, ¿acaso traficas con mercancía ilegal y tienes que recogerla en el puerto cuando la gente normal duerme? – le pregunte medio en broma medio en serio.

¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer un propietario de un bar a las 7 de la mañana?

La única respuesta coherente que me venía a la cabeza era dormir.

Y claramente Emmett no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

- Tengo un par de pendientes que atender – respondió poniéndose súbitamente a la defensiva, haciendo que mi foco rojo se prendiera – es por eso que recibí la llamada Bells, ya soy un chico grande y de negocios, debo ocuparme de ellos – me explico un tanto inseguro, pero con orgullo inflando su pecho como si fuera un periquito presumido.

- Ya veo – le respondí poco convencida.

El no era de los que ocultaban información, mucho menos a mí, debía de estar en algo muy torcido, o bien debía tener un gran problema y no quería preocuparme.

En cualquier caso, ya estaba preocupada.

- ¿Todo está en orden? – no pude evitar preguntarlo mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

- Esa misma pregunta iba a hacer yo – contraataco un poco nervioso; pero ganándome la batalla con ese único ataque.

El aire se me atoro en la garganta y fui incapaz de levantar la mirada.

¿Acaso tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta?

"¡Oh, por supuesto Emmy!, ya sabes tú, cosa de todos los días, mi loco ex jefezote que casi me mata de miedo o a golpes ayer, un desconocido que me acosa con flores, y que dudo que al levantarme del sillón pueda mantenerme en pie por el temblor de mis rodillas, salvo eso, todo está perfectamente en orden, aunque claro, la limpieza del departamento nunca entrara en ese rango".

Si respondía eso, Emmett primero se pondría como loco, y después me daría una charla tipo Emmett.

Que en realidad no era tan terrible.

Al menos al principio.

Empezaba con bromas y comentarios jocosos, que no hacían más que hacerte reír como si fueras presa de un ataque de estupidez, y mientras tratabas de no expulsar tanta saliva, él se dedicaba a descifrar cada una de tus respuestas, para el espectacular final.

Que era, nada más y nada menos, que un psicoanálisis tan perfecto y terrorífico de tus miedos y tus errores, que el mismísimo Freud se volvería a morir de envidia.

Y como plus, terminabas llorando algo parecido a la mitad del Lago Michigan.

No estaba segura de tener la fuerza y las ganas necesarias para una plática tipo Emmett.

Pero él necesitaba una respuesta.

- Si no quieres hablar de lo que sea que te molesta, o lo que sea que sucedió ayer, está bien, no necesito los detalles morbosos, para eso tengo suscripción premiere a una página porno – dijo haciéndome reír como tonta, no era de sorprenderse que Emmett, el experto en sexo, sexualidad, y chicas con senos grandes… y también con senos pequeños, viera pornografía.

De repente se inco sobre el sillón, en pose de Miss Universo, haciendo que el sillón temblara bajo su peso y que luciera tan pequeño como un asiento para bebe, se levanto las mangas de la camisa que llevaba y me mostro con poses nada masculinas sus abultados y esteroidicos bíceps, mientras me guiñaba un ojo…

Con su conocida cara de depravado sexual, pero un depravado sexual muy sexy.

- Ya sabes, los bíceps no son solo por las pesas – dijo levantando las cejas sugerentemente, y haciendo que gritara un "ewww" para después estallar en carcajadas.

Nuestras risas se escucharon tan fuertes que sentía como el sonido iba rebotando de las cajas del fuerte a las paredes y hacia nosotros de regreso.

Cuando nuestro ataque de risa paso, dimos un sonoro respiro al unisonó, que nos hizo soltar un par de risas más.

- No te voy a presionar, Bellita – dijo para picarme un poco más, ¿ya menciones que odio que me diga Bellita? – sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites – la sonrisa que me dedico casi me hizo soltar un cursi "Awww", que a duras penas contuve, mi corazón se hizo tan suave como el trasero bien humectado y sin rozaduras de un bebe.

- Gracias – dije como tonta, no quería quedarme sin decir nada, después de un discurso tan lindo, pero tampoco tenía una idea de que sonaría acertado en estos momentos para devolverle el hermoso gesto.

Tal vez no sería buena idea que le dijera en este momento que yo también había adquirido una suscripción premiere en una página porno.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, no era el momento adecuado.

- Bellita, solo quiero saber si estas bien, - continuo con un tono suave – si lo estas, con eso me conformo por el momento, si no, solo tienes que decirlo, cancelare todo lo que tengo y conversaremos, y después, le romperé las piernas y no dejare ni un recoveco sano al mal nacido que te haya hecho llorar como lo hiciste ayer, solo hace falta una palabra tuya, Bellita –

Me quede completamente helada.

¿Qué podía responder a eso?

…

En serio, ¿Qué demonios podía responder a eso?...

Esta vez… ni siquiera tenía una de esas respuestas estúpidas que continuamente surgían en mi cabeza.

Sencillamente estaba anonadada.

…

Me sentía tan halagada y tan ofuscada que me era imposible pensar.

No podía responder, porque sencillamente no había respuesta para aquello.

¿Qué si estaba bien?

¡Quien lo sabia!

¿Qué si no lo estaba?

Tampoco lo sabía…

No estaba segura de nada.

Y sus palabras, tan dulces, tan atentas, tan… Emmett, sencillamente me habían dejado totalmente desarmada.

Y me estaba devanando los sesos para darle esta única palabra que me pedía.

¿Ataca?... no, esa no era nada adecuada…

¿Mierda?... esa vaya que era apta, pero no quería asustarlo.

Y… me quede sin palabras…

En su lugar un viejo dicho que Papá solía decirme llego a mi mente tan fresco como si el mismo me lo susurrara al oído.

"_Una acción vale más que mil palabras"_

Me levante comprobando la fuerza de mis rodillas durante un instante, y camine lentamente hacia él.

Su rostro era amable, pero podía notar la sombra de incertidumbre en él.

Seguro tenía miedo a que tuviera un ataque o algo parecido.

Me senté a su lado y sin más hundí mi cabeza en su pecho y lo trate de rodear con los brazos, aunque claro, era demasiado ancho como para que lo rodeara.

Emmett se quedo estático durante un segundo y al segundo siguiente me aprisiono entre sus moles a las cuales les llamaba brazos y me pego completamente hacia sí.

Comenzó a hacer un camino por mi espalda frotándome de manera consoladora, como si estuviera llorando, pero sus caricias eran tiernas, no con compasión, sino con cariño.

Lo cual me lleno de emoción y casi me solté a llorar.

Vaya contradicción.

Estuvimos abrazados durante un largo rato, completamente en silencio, con un par de caricias mudas que solo hacían que quisiéramos alargar esto hasta que fuera imposible terminarlo.

Mi cabeza estaba tan cómodamente alojada en su pecho, que subía y bajaba, que pronto comenzó a arrullarme sin que opusiera resistencia.

Pero, descolocándome totalmente, el momento termino.

Emmett se separo tan abruptamente de mí, que sentí literalmente como si me hubieran arrancado un brazo.

- Lo siento – dijo súbitamente nervioso, levantándose de golpe – de verdad tengo que irme – su tono, muy nervioso para mi gusto, hizo que saliera un poco de mi estupor – tengo… asuntos pendientes – dijo en tono tan misterioso y nervioso que me contagio todo su nerviosismo.

- Suena como si traficaras con drogas – dije medio en broma, mordiéndome el labio para frenar palabras que venían a mi cabeza, como "drogas, sexo y… ¿rock and roll?" – Emmett, no estas en malos pasos, ¿verdad? – no pude evitar preguntar, casi machacando mi labio inferior.

- Dices muchas tonterías cuando tienes sueño – respondió ocultando una risita – Me voy, sino, no hare… lo que tengo que hacer – respondió poniéndose de nuevo nervioso, mucho más nervioso de lo que había estado antes, se giro y me dio la espalda rascándose la nuca con incomodidad.

Algo apestaba aquí, y mucho, y estaba segura que no era mi aliento matutino.

- Nos vemos en la noche, de acuerdo? – pregunto inseguro – te estaré esperando en el bar, con tus amigas, - dijo haciendo un poco hincapié en el "tus amigas" y confesare que no me agrado mucho – deje la dirección del bar en tu estudio, así que no hay escusas, te veré en la noche –

Y dejándome completamente perpleja, sin decir nada más casi corrió hasta la puerta y salió como huracán.

Me removí totalmente confundida.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Emmett había salido como si de pronto se me hubiera ocurrido soplarle cual brisa mi aliento matutino, o como si de pronto su suscripción de Porno le hubiera avisado que había un nuevo video, y él con la sangre de actor que tiene, quisiera una salida dramática.

No entendía que había pasado, yo solo había escuchado palabras tranquilas y algunas bromas, nada para que el saliera tan súbitamente dramático como lo hizo.

¿Acaso en el tiempo en que nos habíamos dejado de ver, Emmett se había vuelto bipolar?

¿O tal vez actor mal pagado de Hollywood?

¿O era que estaba huyendo de mí?

¿De verdad me veía tan desesperada de compañía que lo único que provocaba era todo lo contrario?

Tal vez si, y ese sencillo pensamiento me quito completamente el sueño.

Un vacio se situó justo en el fondo de mi estomago, dejándome la boca tan seca como si hubiera tragado un puñado de toallas.

O tal vez, de verdad Emmett estaba en malos pasos, actuaba tan misterioso porque era un cabecilla de mafia, o un narcotraficante, o algo muy turbio.

Eso me dejo aún más preocupada.

Estaba bien que todos quisiéramos algo más en la vida, solo que cada uno tenía un enfoque de cómo tener ese "algo más".

Yo me había revolcado con mi jefe y con un total extraño, y no me había dejado más que problemas.

Emmett tal vez había decidido traficar con patitos de hule o balones repletos de cocaína.

En todo caso ambos estábamos buscando algo más en la vida.

¿Quién demonios les había dicho a los autores de libros de superación que sabían algo de la vida?

No me dio tiempo de responder esa pregunta, porque súbitamente la puerta se abrió, produciendo un sonido atronador al chocar contra el sillón.

La silueta de Emmett se dibujo levemente en la penumbra del ambiente frente a mí en cuestión de segundos.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta, comenzó a hacer un camino desfilando frente a mí, pero sin siquiera darme una mirada.

De verdad estaba haciendo una rabieta.

Pero… ¿porque?...

- Emmett… ¿estas bien? – pregunte titubeante, se detuvo abruptamente, como si le hubiera gritado que sus brazos parecían unas flácidas espaguetis.

Su rostro era sencillamente indescriptible.

Para cualquier persona, Emmett estaba sencillamente serio; pero yo lo conocía mucho más que eso, no estaba enojado, no estaba nervioso, no estaba feliz, no estaba nada… y eso, no era para nada Emmett.

Dio un par de pasos para ponerse de rodillas frente a mí, dejándome anonadada reposo sus manos a cada costado mío y me examino con ojos torturados; lo que me seco la boca más aún.

En estos momentos mi saliva debería ser un puñado de arena estéril.

- No puedo hacerlo – soltó con tono grave y apesumbrado.

Espere a que continuara, pero él sencillamente no hizo ni dijo más.

- ¿Qué…? - Trate de preguntar, pero me interrumpió.

- No puedo hacerlo Bella, - se levanto rápidamente y puso distancia entre nosotros, sentándose en el sofá de enfrente mientras cruzaba de nuevo los brazos sobre el pecho – no me malinterpretes, no quiero meterme en tu vida, no tengo ninguna otra intención, pero no puedo quedarme así – soltó exasperado.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunte totalmente perdida.

- No puedo ignorarlo todo – me explico haciendo ademanes de desesperación – tuve que hacerlo en el pasado y continuar, lo logre, de verdad que lo hice, pero escucharte gritar así, lo que me conto Renee, escucharte llorar de esa manera tan horrible, no puedo hacerlo Bella, quiero ignorarlo, pero no puedo – soltó mirándome en busca de una respuesta.

El nudo en mi garganta era tan grande que no me permitía respirar bien.

Hablar del pasado, pensar en el pasado, no era legible, no quería hacerlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte en un susurro, incapaz de mirarlo directamente.

- No quiero ignorarlo, sé que es tu vida y no debería meterme, no tengo ninguna intención oculta – se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos delicadamente – solo quiero saber una cosa –

- ¿Qué? – solté, e inmediatamente me arrepentí.

¿Y si era algo que yo no quería responder?.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer? – pregunto ansioso , me envare y mis manos se pusieron tan rígidas que Emmett las soltó – no me quiero inmiscuir, pero verte de esa manera me dolió Bells, de verdad que dolió, no quiero comportarme como un hermano controlador, estuve luchando contra mis instintos toda la noche, pero no puedo, necesito saber que paso, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si alguien te está haciendo sufrir, quiero romperle las piernas, con toda el alma, maldita sea – dio un respiro para tranquilizarse, mientras yo traba de digerir todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

Pero estaba fracasando magistralmente.

Se inco frente a mí de nuevo y volvió a tomarme de la manos, a pesar de que yo apenas si era capaz de respirar correctamente.

- Si ese novio tuyo te trata de esa manera tan ruin, no te merece Bella, eres una chica inteligente, yo lo sé, por eso estas en la universidad, eres demasiado, tienes que dejarlo, por tu bien – concluyo con firmeza.

Di un suspiro involuntariamente.

Estaba asustada de lo que pudiera estar guardando Emmett, pero no era nada más que un embrollo tamaño la India.

De pronto me sentí mal, como una cucaracha robándole la comida a una rata con tres patas, solo por hacer sufrir a Emmett, sin que él tuviera un solo gramo de culpa.

Y las dudas llegaron a mí como una ola enorme.

- ¿Hablaste con Renee?, ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste en el teléfono? – pregunte intrigada, el se alejo de nuevo y se rasco la cabeza, claramente incomodo y nervioso, mientras un rubor maquillaba sus mejillas.

- Ehm… no mucho… - se rasco frenéticamente la barbilla y me miro apenado – alguien te grito era un hombre, tu llorabas, solo eso escuche,… ¿acaso te engaño con otra? – pregunto apretando los dientes.

- No era mi novio… gracias al cielo – dije sin pensarlo, después solté una risita amarga que descoloco a Emmett de sobre manera.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto confundido, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Larga, terrible y asquerosa historia – respondí malhumorada.

- Necesito saberla – respondió ávidamente – no pude dormir pensado en que ese mal nacido podría venir a buscarte, quería que lo hiciera para darle su merecido – contesto con un brillo siniestro en los ojos.

Sopese el valor que tenía mi dignidad como persona, como mujer, y como amante frente a Emmett; y el dolor que me causaba este mórbido asunto y que pugnaba por salir.

Solo me basto mirar a Emmett para que el dolor ganara la partida; además el lo merecía.

- Él no es mi novio, pensé que lo era, pero nunca me tomo en serio – explique y sorprendentemente mi voz no salió herida, sino furiosa, Emmett se sentó a mi lado y asintió animándome a continuar – lo resumiré, no quiero seguir pensando en eso – Emmett volvió a asentir sin emitir un solo sonido y mirándome atento.

Me pregunte que tantos detalles le tenía que dar, pero un resumen era un resumen, y me podía guardar lo peor… o tal vez no…

Estaba a punto de confesarle a la persona más comprensiva del maldito mundo que había sido usada como fetiche sexual, entre otras cosas, y estaba segura que incluso él, se pondría como mono furioso y querría romperle la cara a Jacob.

Y eso, no me importaba en lo más mínimo, aunque el panorama de ver a Emmett usando a Jacob de pera de box era bastante atractivo.

Comencé con voz tranquila, aunque conforme uno que otro detalle necesario salía de mis labios mi tono iba endureciéndose, hasta que casi tuve que ponerme un algodón entre los dientes para no limarlos completamente.

Emmett estaba pasando algo parecido, al principio solo trataba de controlar su agitación, pero después comenzó a dar vueltas como trompo mientras soltaba palabrotas entre mis pausas y golpeaba sus manos cada 2 minutos.

No pude evitar carcajearme de su rostro cuando le conté de Sam y el papel que jugaba en todo esto.

Nunca entenderé como los hombres pueden controlar su homofobia tan magistralmente.

Termine contándole a muy grandes rasgos lo que había pasado la noche anterior, omitiendo por supuesto la razón del porque tenía algunos moretes en los brazos.

- ¿Hiciste algo más contra él, además de lo del auto? – pregunto con un rugido que me hizo temblar.

- Solo quería dejarlo atrás, solo fue su auto, creo que Mamá hizo el resto – explique confundida, me sentía como en una oficina oscura y Emmett como detective, poniéndome una luz a la cara para sacarme información.

- ¿Sabe dónde vives? – pregunto apretando los dientes.

- Si, me envió flores – Emmett se detuvo abruptamente y me miro anonadado.

- ¿Flores? – pregunto atónito y vi claramente como sus mejillas se encendían – No puedo creer que sea tan idiota, pero claro, flores, todo un cliché, no volveré a hacerlo – dijo dejándose caer de nuevo a mi lado, abatido.

- ¿De que estas hablando, le enviaste flores a alguien? – pregunte sorprendida y levemente molesta.

Me miro entre dolido y sorprendido.

- Si… están en la puerta de tu cocina, son tus favoritas, tulipanes azules – respondió sorprendido – aunque yo solo envié dos, y hay mas, al parecer no soy tan original como creía, suerte para la próxima – dijo decepcionado.

Pero yo estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Tu me enviaste las flores? – pregunte con la boca abierta.

- Solo dos de la colección que tienes, olvide firmar la tarjeta– dijo algo decepcionado.

- Gracias por las flores Emmy, son hermosas – dije tomándole la mano, el me devolvió la sonrisa y asintió restándole importancia.

- ¿Y qué paso después? – pregunto regresando al tema espinoso, yo trague saliva.

- En el súper mercado nos peleamos, se puso como loco, estaba aterrada, - dije reviviendo un poco de la noche anterior y sintiendo como un frio recorría mi columna – pero al final, unos guardias de seguridad me ayudaron a quitármelo de encima, le patee las bolas y hui, en algún momento supongo que conteste tu llamada, tenía el teléfono en la mano, fue meramente accidental, no quería hacerte pasar por eso – dije a manera de disculpa, el solo asintió con media sonrisa apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, mientras pensaba en quien podría ser el otro nada original ser que me enviaba flores, y sobre todo, ¿como sabia que eran tulipanes mis favoritos?.

Y esperando a que Emmett no tuviera un ataque de celos posesivos de hermano y quisiera contratar un investigador privado para saber quien enviaba flores y un guardia personal de seguridad para que me cuidara las 24 horas.

- Vaya… Edward tenía razón – soltó como si nada, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte soltándolo como si me hubiera pellizcado - ¿Edward, Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice, ese Edward? – pregunte en shock.

- Conozco otro Edward, pero vive en Florida, si ese Edward, el hermano de Alice – dijo Emmett burlándose de mi reacción.

- ¿En qué tiene razón el?- pregunte a la defensiva.

- En que te las puedes arreglar sola – dijo como si nada – Aunque se equivoco en lo que pasaba, pensó que era tu novio y que estabas terminando con el – dijo levantando los hombros meditabundo.

Sin saber bien porque me levante y me puse frente a él dejando mis manos sobre mi cadera.

- ¿Le contaste a Edward Cullen, lo que paso anoche? – pregunte controlando el impulso de comérmelo de una mordida luego vomitarlo y enterrarlo entre popo de perro.

- No, no lo hice – respondió sorprendido de mi agresividad – el, Jasper y yo estábamos en una reunión en el bar cuando te llame, ellos escucharon todo lo que yo – dijo tranquilizadoramente.

- Carajo – solté entre enojada y apenada – no necesitan la televisión para una novela, ¿no es cierto?, vaya entrometidos – dije controlando el impulso de ponerme a saltar y revolcarme en el piso como bebe.

- No son entrometidos – respondió Emmett con el ceño fruncido – son buenos amigos, fueron de gran ayuda – dijo levantándose de nuevo.

- ¿Gran ayuda? – repetí incrédula - ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – de verdad no quería saberlo, pero… quería saberlo… carajo.

- Jasper se quedo controlando el bar, y Edward insistió en acompañarme hasta aquí, estaba muy alterado, no quiso dejarme solo hasta que estuviera en tu casa y supiera que pasaba –

- Momento, momento, momento – lo detuve sorprendida haciendo ademanes con las manos – ¿Edward estuvo aquí? – pregunte sin aliento.

- Se fue momentos antes de que llegaras, cuando logre tranquilizarme lo suficiente para no matar al primer transeúnte- explico sencillamente.

- Carajo Emmett – solté enojada – deberías aprender a no meter a extraños en asuntos personales – lo regañe pensando en la divertida que se había dado el imbécil de Edward sabiendo que yo estaba hecha un manojo de… mierda.

- No son extraños Bella – se defendió Emmett extrañado – son amigos, amigos y hermanos de tus amigas, son buenas personas – dijo algo enfadado por mi reacción.

- No sabes lo que dices – respondí con una incómoda sensación en el estomago – no los conoces – dije amargamente.

Al menos, y me quedaba de consuelo, Emmett no conocía a Edward de la manera en que yo lo conocía.

O eso esperaba; no podría lidiar con una edición "reloaded" de Jacob y Sam.

- Tu eres la que no los conoce, si mal no recuerdo, apenas los has visto una vez, a Jasper dos, solamente eso, no seas prejuiciosa Isabella – me regaño como si fuera mi padre.

Lo mire incrédula y estuve a punto de gritarle "Conozco tanto a Edward Cullen que podría decirte que talla de calzoncillos usa y que compra condones tamaño multi orgasmo", pero obviamente, no iba a decirlo.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón, me retracto – dije a regañadientes mordiéndome la lengua.

- Deberías darles una oportunidad, podrían formar parte de tu vida – me dijo como no queriendo la cosa.

Se acerco a la puerta con súbito nerviosismo y se sacudió la ropa como si quisiera quitarse basura de ella, me miro con las mejillas arreboladas y sonrió de medio lado con nerviosismo.

- Después de todo, creo que este asunto puede arreglarse fácilmente – dijo mirando a la nada, fingiendo tranquilidad, y dándome la sensación de que se esmeraba en cambiar el tema – solo tienes que decirme donde vive, tengo un par de contactos que por una pequeña cantidad pueden hacer… - di un salto involuntario asustada.

- No Emmett, no te atrevas – lo detuve antes de que dijera cualquier cosa que pudiera helarme la sangre – no voy a dejar que te metas más en este asunto, por tu bien y por el mío, así que como es un problema mío, yo sola lo resolveré – dije sonando tan firme que incluso yo me sentí orgullosa y sorprendida.

- Pero Bella, yo – me interrumpió como si acabara de quitarle su juguete preferido.

- No Emmett, solo, dame tiempo – dije pensativa – lo resolveré hoy mismo, de acuerdo?, si no puedes contratar a esos tipos de los que hablaste y no diré una sola palabra – le ofrecí, pues sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo con nada, pero ese comentario alimentaba más mi teoría del Emmett traficador de patitos de hule.

- De acuerdo – dijo no muy convencido – que sea hoy, hablaremos en la noche, está bien? – dijo conciliadoramente, me sonrió y se acerco de nuevo apenado – lo que me recuerda, con las flores envié un mensaje, quiero hablar contigo, tenemos una plática pendiente – sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse y sentí como las mías lo hacían igual.

- No sé de que quieras hablar – dije haciéndome la tonta.

- Yo creo que si – respondió incomodo – pero no te incordiare con ese tema ahora, cuando todo este asunto del pervertido este resuelto hablaremos de cosas más… buenas – soltó inseguro, nos quedamos quietos y un segundo después lo tenía sobre mi asfixiándome con un abrazo.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se giro de nuevo.

- Te veo en la noche, de verdad tengo que irme – dijo mirando su enorme reloj de pulsera y abriendo los ojos – todo está perfectamente sincronizado, nos vemos en unas horas, y cuídate, no hagas ninguna tontería como las que sueles hacer, Te quiero Bellita – dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

- También te quiero Emmy – dije caminando a la puerta para despedirlo.

Salió por la puerta de entrada y yo me quede admirando la estancia vacía, que ahora estaba más iluminada que hacia un rato.

Tenía un largo día por delante, y lo único que se me ocurría hacer en estos momentos, era dormir.

Así que sin miramientos regrese a mi habitación y me asegure que las cortinas estuvieran perfectamente cerradas para que el bendito sol no evitara mi plan de pereza madrugatorio.

Apenas me acurruque caí completamente rendida en los brazos de Morfeo…

Pensando, irremediablemente y casi como rutina, en que prefería los brazos de alguien más.

Entre mis sueños sin sentido, apareció repetidamente la imagen de Emmett con un gran bigote tipo malvado de caricatura, retorciéndolo mientras reía malévolamente y millones de patitos de hule lloraban a sus pies suplicando por ser liberados.

Y eso que no fume nada antes de dormir.

¿Si yo había cerrado las cortinas, porque demonios el Sol estaba interrumpiendo mi caricaturesco sueño?

- Argh… maldita sea – susurre tapándome la cabeza con las sabanas – estúpido sol –

- Si el astro mayor Sol te escuchara hablando tan horrible de él, seguro que te mandaría un terrible karma para que moderes tu lenguaje – dijo una voz divertida mientras comenzaba a escuchar ruido en la habitación.

¿Acaso seguía dormida, o deje la tele en esos largos y tediosos programas matutinos donde te dan consejos según tu signo zodiacal para que puedas salir de tu casa sin correr el riesgo de ser atropellada?.

- Aunque, puedes tener un poco de recelo al sol, es comprensible, el planeta regente de los escorpiones es Plutón, el planeta más alejado del Sol… aunque ya no es planeta… en todo caso deberías estar enojada, la más alejada del sol, y además ni siquiera es un planeta, tal vez por eso eres frígida – abrí los ojos de golpe.

No, no estaba soñando.

Y si, algo parecido estaba sucediendo en mi habitación.

No tenía la televisión prendida en un diario matutino, mientras una astrologa de quinta me decía que color usar para pescar marido.

La Astrologa había venido hasta la cama a decírmelo todo.

- Rosalie, no seas tan cruel, Emmett dijo que la dejáramos dormir – la voz cantarina de Alice sonó detrás de mí, y no tuve más remedio que quitarme las sabanas de la cara, y comprobar que mis dos personalidades no se habían multiplicado como los Gremlins.

Y no, mi salud mental seguía conformándose con dos yo, y si, ahí estaba Alice y Rosalie, luciendo tan frescas, limpias y bellas como de costumbre.

- ¿Chicas? – pregunte adormilada mirándolas alternadamente, y ellas respondieron saludandome con las manos con una inmensa sonrisa; como si fueran edecanes de uno de esos programas… de diario matutinos… ¿acaso iba a ser mi única referencia matutina? - ¡Chicas! – grite al instante en que mi cerebro se conecto.

Me incorpore de golpe y corrí hacia ellas con los brazos abiertos.

Ambas me sonrieron extasiadas y me recibieron igual de emocionadas que yo.

Grite como Adolescente traumatizada con un actor famoso y mega bueno, y ellas me hicieron segunda, dando brinquitos y riendo.

Supongo que dos segundos después, recordamos que no teníamos 5 años, ni estaba en la habitación ningún actor famoso y mega bueno, así que nos soltamos y comenzamos a reír como tontas.

- ¿Cómo entraron?- pregunte aun riendo mientras trataba de acomodarme el cabello revuelto.

- Tenemos una llave para cualquier emergencia, ¿recuerdas? – pregunto Rosalie mirándome inocente mientras jugaba con el llavero entre sus manos.

¿Quién en su sano juicio llevaba una pata de conejo en el llavero?

Santo Carajo, tal vez debía conseguirme nuevas amigas.

Noooo, ellas son las mejores.

- El desayuno está casi listo – dijo Alice caminando hacia mi armario, y fue cuando lo vi.

Toda mi ropa estaba fuera de lugar, había unas 10 pilas de ropa por toda la habitación divididas, por quien sabe qué criterios.

Y a mis pies en la cama había tres cajas blancas y de tamaño considerable.

El titulo de la película "Apocalypsis Now" nunca tuvo más sentido para mí.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunte con un nudo en la garganta.

- Vaya, pues… ropa, Bella – dijo Rosalie extrañada mirándome como si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza.

- Se que es ropa, mi ropa, ¿porque razón saquearon mi armario chicas? – pregunte brincando una pila de ropa y dirigiéndome a mi gabeta de ropa interior, la cual, extraordinariamente no había sido saqueada.

- Bueno, ¿que te parece si te das un rápido baño y conversamos mientras desayunamos, Belli-Bellita? – pregunto Alice con una linda sonrisa de niña pequeña.

- Asegúrate de lavarte bien detrás de las orejas – dijo Rosalie avanzando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Asentí un poco distraída mientras miraba a Alice poniendo la ropa que iba a ponerme sobre mi cama, advirtiéndome "sutilmente" con la mirada el riesgo que implicaría no ponérmela o reclamar algo.

- ¿Detrás de las orejas? – pregunte en el marco de la puerta del baño - ¿acaso si no me lavo bien, los de mi signo padecerán sordera o algo así? – no pude evitar preguntar.

Rosalie soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza – Nada de eso, solo que es una cochinada no lavarse bien detrás de las orejas – dijo estremeciéndose – me pone mal – susurro negando mientras salía.

Negué divertida y me metí al baño.

No tarde más de 10 minutos en la ducha, y menos de 5 minutos en vestirme con la ropa que Alice me había "sugerido", a decir verdad era linda, obviamente, un vestido que me llegaba hasta las rodillas de color azul quemado y un cinturón café ancho en la cintura, combinado con unas sandalias con tacón pequeño y cintas alrededor de los tobillos.

Me veía linda, como cada que Alice me escogía la ropa.

Salí de la habitación sintiéndome una diosa de la belleza y topándome inmediatamente con un mar de cajas que hacia unas horas no estaban ahí.

- Ehm… chicas… ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunte mirando las pilas de cajas alrededor de los sofás.

- Son cajas, Bella, que preguntas tan tontas estas haciendo hoy – dijo Rosalie sentada desde la barra de la cocina dándole un sorbo a su café.

Alice rio negando con la cabeza y yo me senté frente a ella aun mirando las cajas.

Puso una taza de café frente a mí y destapo un platón repleto de Hot Cakes, la boca se me lleno de saliva en un nano segundo.

- Como no te vimos una semana seguramente tu dieta se baso en helado, galletas y café, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Alice riendo, yo solo asentí dejando caer la miel sobre el primer Hot Cake.

No es que fuera mi amiga, no es que fuera difícil hacer Hot Cakes, pero, sencillamente los Hot Cakes de Alice me volvían loca.

- Con una semana de lejanía tenemos un desayuno digno para chismear, - dijo Rosalie sonriente mientras bailaba en su asiento – nosotras tenemos noticias, y tú debes de tener algunas también – dijo mirándome inquisidoramente.

Me hice la tonta mientras me metía a la boca un trozo considerable de Hot Cake.

- Comienshen… ustedesh – dije masticando – ocupasha – dije señalándome la boca.

Ambas torcieron el gesto con desagrado.

Alice se enderezo en la silla y con suma elegancia se hecho el cabello atrás, mirando sonriente su alrededor.

- No tenemos muchas noticias, pero son excelentes noticias – dijo sonriente.

- Lash escusho – comente mientras veía como un trozo de mantequilla se derretía sobre mi tercer Hot Cake, ¡Yomi!.

- A pesar de que nunca pensé decir esto, y que les ordeno nunca lo mencionen; quisiera ser un Hot Cake para llamar tanto tu atención Bells – dijo Alice algo molesta, me pase el bocado con dificultad y la mire apenada.

- Serias más linda como una galleta con chispas de chocolate – le dijo Rosalie levantando los hombros distraída – y esas son más ricas Ali – dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, yo solté una risita y me dispuse a preparar mi cuarto Hot Cake.

- Estaban ansiosas, ahora díganmelo todo – demande mirándolas alternadamente junto a mi Hot Cake con Mermelada de Zarzamora.

- De acuerdo, desesperadita – dijo Alice riendo mientras cortaba con un tenedor un trocito de Hot Cake de su plato, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que yo estaba comiendo con las manos… ¿que más da? – estuvimos toda la semana haciendo engorrosos trámites – dijo abatida.

- Fue terrible, nos pedían copias de todo, incluso pensé que me pedirían un Papanicolaou o el Acta de nacimiento de mi Tía segunda, incluso la prueba esa psicológica de las manchas que parecen homicidios, - Alice y yo nos miramos asustadas - de verdad, odio hacer tramites – dijo Rosalie resoplando, yo asentí un poco más tranquila mientras mis mejillas se inflaban por la comida.

- Pero después de cuatro horribles y cansados días lo logramos – dijo orgullosa Alice.

- ¿Lograron que? – pregunte extrañada, sonaba como una verdadera proeza.

- Seguramente la Paz Mundial – respondió ceñuda Rosalie – ¿Qué va a ser Bella? –

Espere a que dijera algo, pero no se me ocurría que era lo que habían logrado con tanto tramite y sufrimiento.

Estaba segura que ninguna seria presidenta de la cámara de diputados o algo así.

- ¡Hoy estas más lenta que de costumbre Bella! – exclamo Alice sorprendida, le iba a sacar la lengua, pero eso iba a ser un espectáculo de verdad desagradable – ¡Nos dieron la baja temporal en la escuela! – grito emocionada.

- ¿De verdad? – ellas asintieron sonrientes - ¡Eso es genial!, ¿a partir de cuándo dejaran de ir? – pregunte dejando un poco de lado mis deliciosos Hot Cakes.

Esta sí que era una noticia grandiosa; y lo mejor… no serian diputadas.

- La escuela me gustaba hasta que fui consciente que podría dejarla de lado por un semestre – comento Rosalie sonriente - hoy es nuestro ultimo día – respondió aguantándose la ganas de gritar, así que yo lo hice por ella.

- ¡FANTASTICO! – ¡al fin!, adiós soledad, escuela y… soledad otra vez – Solo tendríamos que resolver unos cuantos detalles y podemos irnos – dije algo menos entusiasmada, habíamos ganado una batalla pero no la guerra.

- Detén tu humor pesimista pequeña – dijo Rosalie sonriente – ya que al parecer no sabes sumar, te ayudaremos… - la mire confundida y ella negó dramáticamente, haciéndome sentir como Patricio, la estrella de mar con menos neuronas que un pan dulce de Bob Esponja – veamos Bellis, ¿Por qué crees que hay tantas cajas en tu sala? – pregunto lentamente.

- Yo… ahmm… estee… ehmmm – ¡piensa cerebro de caracol! – ¿La paz mundial? – pregunte segura de errar la respuesta.

- ¡BIP!, error tontuela – dijo Alice gritando y semejando su tono al de una Vuvuzela, y después soltó una fuerte carcajada.

- ¡Terminamos la mudanza! – grito Rosalie mirándome confundida - ¡Por todos los malditos decretos sagrados, era tan obvio que incluso tu portero lo adivino, y él no sabía que nos mudábamos! – exclamo

- ¿Terminaron la mudanza? – pregunte incrédula – ¿ya no tienen el departamento? – pregunte perdida.

- Bueno, hoy se termina nuestro contrato, otro tramite horroroso – dijo Alice restándole importancia.

- Entonces… - me mordí el labio inferior tratando de guardarme la tonta sonrisa que pugnaba por salir - ¿van a mudarse aquí? – pregunte sin poder ocultar mi emoción.

- Queríamos consultarlo contigo antes, no hay ningún problema si prefieres tu intimidad, lo entendemos, solo será temporal, en lo que nos vamos de viaje, y cuando regresemos rentaremos de nuevo – explico Rosalie apenada.

Yo guarde silencio.

Estaba tan feliz que sencillamente no podía responder.

Había esperado tantos años por este momento, casi desde el momento en que las conocí quise que se mudaran conmigo.

Era uno de mis sueños hechos realidad.

Ya solo faltaba que Enrique, el de Plaza Sésamo me invitara a pescar… pescadito, pescadito, pescadito.

- ¡Al diablo con eso! – exclamo Alice golpeando la barra quedamente, sacándome de mi ensoñación – tu nos recibirás en tu casa, lo sé, así que dejémonos de tonterías – dijo Alice con una sonrisa malévola, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Asentí asustada por la reacción de Alice y Rosalie rio bajito.

- Saben que siempre he querido esto – dije cuando recupere mi sentido de parloteo – estoy emocionada – di un gritito de júbilo y ambas rieron – y bien, ¿esas son todas la noticias? – pregunte.

- Básicamente si – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros – arreglamos asuntos en el banco, para gastar algo que tenemos para el viaje, y terminamos de sacar la ultima caja del departamento hoy – respondió Alice volviendo la atención a su desayuno.

- Ya veo – dije más tranquila también presentándole atención a mis sabrosos Hot Cakes – ¿el taxi les permitió meter todas la cajas o hicieron dos viajes? – pregunte más para hacer platicar y evitar que me preguntaran algo sobre ciertas flores.

Ambas me miraron entre extrañadas y divertidas, pero Rosalie fue la que hablo – Emmet nos ayudo, su jeep es asombroso – fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Emmett, Emmett McCarthy, Emmett mi hermano? – pregunte confundida.

- ¿Su apellido es McCarthy?, ¿no es Emmet Swan? – pregunto Rosalie confundida, Alice me miro con sus ojos de, "Suelta la verdad o te usare de Barbie sin accesorios durante un año"

- Emmett Swan, Emmett McCarthy, da igual, ¿como es que Emmett las ayudo? – pregunte dándole la vuelta al asunto.

- Pues nos llamo en la mañana para que viniéramos a tu casa, de todos modos íbamos a venir, solo teníamos que embalar lo restante, llego junto con el hermano de Rosalie y ambos nos ayudaron a cargar el Jeep de tu hermano con las cajas y subirlas hasta aquí – explico Alice con recelo.

Bien, debo de haberme muerto durante la mañana, pues no había otra explicación para que no hubiera escuchado semejante alboroto.

- Esperen – dije con recelo - ¿a que hora fue esto? – Emmett había salido de mi casa a eso de las 7, si ya lo tenía todo planeado, lo golpearía por no llevarme a ayudar.

- Llegaron alrededor de las 8 treinta, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Alice con su fingido tono de inocente chiquilla chismosa.

- Nada, olvídalo – dije devolviendo mi atención a la comida.

Sea lo que sea que hubiera hecho que Emmett huyera en la mañana, no le había tomado mucho tiempo, y tampoco había ido muy lejos, y esto cada vez me apestaba más.

¿En que demonios estaría metido?.

- Ya dinos, ¿Qué paso anoche? – pregunto súbitamente Rosalie.

Me atragante con el café y alce la mirada. Ambas me miraban tan serias que me sentí en una película de terror.

No maten a Bella, es una protagonista en potencia.

- No trates de negarlo, Emmett nos llamo para que te hiciéramos compañía, estaba preocupado por ti, ahora dinos que paso o le preguntaremos a él – amenazo Alice.

Chismear o no chismear… ese es el dilema.

Bueno, ese es el gran maldito problema.

Quería contárselos, pero no podía calcular cual sería su reacción, y me amaba lo suficiente para querer conservar mi cabeza.

O mis senos.

Pero, yo no estaba acostumbrada a guardarme las cosas, me era casi imposible, si seguía guardándomelo sentiría como si les estuviera mintiendo.

Además, ¿que estaba preservando?, ¿la virilidad y caballerosidad de Jacob Black?

Eso ni siquiera él lo preservaba, no valía un centavo, y no arriesgaría mi amistad por una basura como él.

- De acuerdo – acepte resignada – se los contare, pero es larga la historia, y quiero que se controlen, el departamento están tan atascado de cajas y basura que no aguantaría un arranque de ustedes, ¿ok? – pregunte completamente fingiendo tranquilidad.

Ellas asintieron algo nerviosas.

- Siento que esto va a ser horrible, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, y no necesito ver tu aura para saberlo – comento algo asustada Rosalie.

Alice la miro boquiabierta y luego me miro a mi, entre apenada y preocupada.

- Suéltalo de una vez, me vas a volver loca – pidió con una voz suave pero apremiante.

Y así, fue como mis amigas cometieron asesinato en primer grado, siendo yo la víctima y después Jacob Black.

…

¡Mentira!, pero poco les falto.

Comencé, esta vez, desde el principio, los coqueteos con Jacob, la efímera relación de revolcones que habíamos tenido, cada detalle salió de mi boca, mientras ellas me escuchaban atentamente, completamente anonadas.

Fui el objeto de los más burdos y degenerados halagos que mis amigas eran capaces de dar, pues ¿Quién imaginaba que yo me hubiera ligado al jefezote?.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando la historia dio su vuelco inevitable… a decir verdad me estaba cansando de contar esta historia, era pedagógico hablarla, pero no estaba segura que tan grafico era para los demás.

Al menos tenia la vana esperanza que no fuera tan grafico como para mí lo fue.

Termine la historia del Súper Mercado y las flores, (sin decirles quien había enviado todas ellas) dándoles algunos detalles que a Emmett no le había dado y agregando unos cuantos insultos entre cada silencio.

Me sorprendió ver su reacción cuando al fin me quede callada, estaban totalmente sumergidas en sus pensamientos, pero no parecían querer explotar como yo lo había esperado.

Bien por mis senos.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? – pregunto Alice tímidamente.

- Pues, era vergonzoso, además, no es que nos hayamos visto mucho tiempo después de eso, ¿no?, pasaron demasiadas cosas, no quería seguir pensando en lo mismo – respondí restándole importancia.

- Tienes que terminar con esto Bella – dijo Rosalie con tristeza, no sé si por sentirse apartada, o por lo espinoso del tema, en todo caso, me sentí miserable – no necesito ser astrologa ni sabía de la edad antigua para saber que si no le pones un fin de verdad, las cosas se irán complicando más, cualquier cosa puede pasar, Bella, tu puedes evitar una catástrofe – dijo sonando tan parecido a la Profesora Trelawney de Harry Potter, en una de sus tantas premoniciones de muerte, que me mordí el labio para no reír.

- Suena terrible – comente encogiéndome un poco para evitar la carcajada – pero ya termine con eso, no moveré un solo dedo si se trata de Jacob Black – dije cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Tal vez deberías mover un dedo, ya que se trata de ti – dijo Rosalie cruzando también los brazos sobre el pecho, mirándome ceñuda.

- Rosalie, ya lo supere, lo que me importa ahora es el viaje, solo eso quiero – dije un poco molesta por su insistencia.

- Rosalie tiene razón Bella – interrumpió Alice inclinándose sobre la barra – por lo que entendí, no has renunciado oficialmente, ¿no es así? – pregunto inquisitiva, me quede sin palabras, estaba enojada, y no sabía la razón, así que solo negué con la cabeza – ¿Por qué no aprovechas para ir al museo y presentar tu renuncia?, si te encuentras con Jacob solo dile que se aleje o lo demandas, y resuelve todo poniéndole un verdadero punto final – dijo Alice tranquilamente.

Me sonroje por la ola de furia que lleno mi interior.

Me estaban tratando como una tonta niña pequeña que no se sabía defender; apreté los dientes mirándolas alternadamente, Alice se inclino sobre el respaldo de la silla y me miro dudosa.

- Se que guardas algo más – dijo taladrándome con sus ojos de interrogatorio – si nos tomas la palabra y hoy mismo resuelves todo, juro que no te hare decirme eso que estas escondiéndome – ofreció con una sonrisa malvada.

Iba a lanzar el contraataque infalible de "No tengo nada que esconder", pues además era cierto, cuando Rosalie me interrumpió.

- Es mejor que aceptes la oferta, o tendrás que contarnos que hiciste estos días, quien estuvo en tu departamento y quien te envió las flores que están en la puerta – sus sonrisas se hicieron casi una misma de tan larga que era.

Maldita Rosalie que sabía más de lo que debía, tramposa.

Apreté los dientes.

Vaya que tenía que ocultar, y Rosalie lo sabía: no importaba que confesara que había delirado construyendo cosas, o hablando con mis otros yo, pero importaba demasiado el confesar quien había estado en mi departamento.

A Alice le daría un infarto si supiera en que condiciones y que había hecho su hermanito aquí.

Y la respuesta a las flores, esa era fácil de maquillar.

Pero yo, apestaba maquillando.

Por lo tanto…

- De acuerdo – acepte derrotada – pero que quede claro que no voy a decir absolutamente nada - aclare ceñuda, señalándolas acusadora.

- Tenemos un trato – dijo Alice estirando su mano, estrechando la mía; acto seguido se levanto de un brinco de su asiento – Rose y yo tenemos que ir a liquidar la renta y arreglar los últimos detalles para dejar el departamento – dijo sonriente – tardaremos unas 3 horas, tendrás el tiempo suficiente para ir y regresar del museo, si te surge algo más no te preocupes, nos iremos al bar a las 8 de la noche, así que tienes de limite las 7 para llegar o iremos por ti a donde sea, entendido? – pregunto Alice recordándome que ella jugaba el papel de mi madre controladora la mayoría del tiempo.

- Entendido – dije haciendo un puchero.

Rosalie se levanto lentamente, me miro con la cabeza inclinada y sonrió.

- Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto intranquila, yo solo asentí – nos vemos en unas horas – dijo pensativa, me dedico una última mirada y ella y Alice casi corrieron a la salida.

Di un profundo suspiro, tenía cita con la valentía, algo que hace demasiado tiempo no hacía.

Puse todos los trastes sucios en el lavaplatos y entre al estudio sin demorarme más, mire el reloj, era pasado el medio día, así que estaba bien de tiempo.

Prendí la computadora y abrí el borrador de la carta de renuncia que había estado redactando durante toda la semana, lo único que tenia inamovible en el documento era la fecha y el nombre del Director del Museo, con el que seguro mi madre había hablado para hacer todo este embrollo.

No sabía que decir, no podía dar mis razones verdaderas del porque renunciaba, tampoco podía dar de razón mi viaje, así que no sabía que hacer.

Lo mejor, supuse, seria ser lo más sincera posible, ocultando los detalles, por supuesto.

La carta de renuncia resulto ser de 2 largas cuartillas, al final decidí que estaba bien revelar que Jacob y yo estábamos… en algo, y sin dar muchos detalles, solo pedí que me diera un tiempo para poner distancia.

Obviamente rogándole discreción al Remitente.

La imprimí y firme y después de juntar todo lo necesario, salí de la casa siendo la una de la tarde.

Seguía con el tiempo perfecto, solo iría al Museo, entregaría la Carta de renuncia al Director y saludaría a Ernest, y después correría de regreso a casa.

O mejor aun correría de regreso a sacar copias de las llaves de casa para Alice y Rosalie y les compraría un lindo llavero, uno que no incluyera la pata de un conejo.

El día estaba hermosamente claro, el sol brillaba con los últimos alientos del verano, no estaba segura si ya era Otoño, pero hoy no lo parecía.

Como el transito estaba un poco lento, tuve tiempo de pensar que era lo que realmente iba a hacer.

Podría hacer lo que les había dicho a las chicas, renunciar como se debe y ponerle un alto a Jacob.

Pero me acobardaba la idea de una nueva discusión como la de anoche.

No quería hacer esto más grande, pero era necesario, tenía que terminar.

Así que lo que resto de viaje me sirvió para reunir el valor necesario para ponerle punto final.

Me estacione en el lugar asignado para mí en el estacionamiento para empleados, aún tenía mi nombre, y estaba vacío, eso me dio algo de la valentía que necesitaba e iba recolectando de todos lugares.

Tome mi bolso y saque mis lentes de sol de ahí, baje del auto y la brisa del mar cercano me golpeo llenándome de energía, y de otro tanto de la valentía que necesitaba, así que camine hacia la gran entrada, con la frente en alto.

Era fácil, solo entregar la carta, despedirme de algunos y comprobar si Jacob Black estaba aquí.

Y si no estaba mejor, así solo le enviaba un mail amenazándolo o algo así.

Eso sonaba mejor, sonaba como pan comido.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto la voz de Jacob detrás de mí.

¿Quién carajos había inventado la estúpida frase de Pan comido?... Era una mierda.

Me gire lentamente, y lo vi, estaba al lado de un bote de basura, con un cigarrillo a medio fumar y un bonche de folletos de Guía en la otra mano.

Me miro entre sorprendido y enojado, y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi el contorno de su ojo izquierdo sumamente oscurecido.

Bien hecho guardia de seguridad desconocido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto apagando el cigarro y lanzándolo al bote de basura, camino hacia mí y yo di un par de pasos atrás.

Ok… ¿y la valentía de la brisa donde quedo?.

- Vine a presentar mi renuncia – respondí tratando de sonar indiferente, después de todo no estaba tan nerviosa como pensé que estaría.

- Ya veo – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo – así que vas en serio – soltó.

Asentí y me di vuelta, tratando de parecer totalmente calmada, comencé de nuevo mi camino pero Jacob se puso delante de mí de un salto.

- Bella, no – fue lo único que dijo, esta vez fui yo la que frunció el entrecejo.

- Jacob, dejémonos de boberías, renunciare y podrás olvidarte de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, nos conviene a ambos, así que sal de mi camino – dije apretando los dientes.

¡Genial, Valentía te amo, no vuelvas a dejarme y juro que te regalare un hombre menos idiota!

- No lo entiendes – dijo estirando su mano para tocarme la mejilla, y frenándose cuando yo di un par de pasos para alejarme – Bella, te debo una disculpa, lo de ayer… - pero lo interrumpí.

- Ahórrate tus disculpas, no me interesan – le escupí con odio – pero te advierto que si vuelves a acercarte a mí, te denunciare – dije levantando la mano y señalándolo, un par de jóvenes pasaron a nuestro lado y nos miraron intrigados.

Chismosos.

- No Bella, no – dijo preocupado mirándome de arriba abajo – tienes que dejarme que te explique – dijo angustiado, me di la vuelta y camine hacia el museo de nuevo.

- No me interesa – dije testarudamente.

- Bella, por fa… - pero lo interrumpieron.

Y obviamente no fui yo.

- ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! – exclamo un desdeñoso Sam mirándonos desde la puerta de servicio lateral – si no es más que la mojigata de Swan – exclamo divertido mirándome de arriba abajo.

Me quede completamente estática, mirando a ambos con la peor cara de psicópata de series forenses, Jacob había enrojecido completamente apenado, y Sam me miraba evitando reír. Yo estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.

Pero, la valentía de verdad tenía planeado quedarse conmigo.

- Es gracioso, se tratan como compinches, pero no son más que un par de cerdos degenerados, no sé que diría el Jefe si le digo de tu red de costumbres sexuales, Jacob – dije mirándolo con desdén, abrió los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente y Sam soltó una risa desenfadada.

- No te creerían, boba – dijo Sam con una gran sonrisa – además dudo que tengas las agallas -

– ¿Sabes que mi madre y el Director del Museo son grandes amigos? – pregunte un poco para picarlos, no sabía si era cierto eso de Grandes Amigos, pero si se conocían, y sabía perfectamente que Mamá estaba detrás de esto – y te aseguro Sam, tampoco quedarías fuera del cuento de hadas, estoy segura que al Jefe le encantara saber que hacían en los vestidores de Guías tu y el señor Black – lo amenace, haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo algo atemorizado.

Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta.

Tenía las de ganar, estaban a mi merced, porque necesitaban mi silencio, necesitaban el trabajo y yo ya no.

Eran totalmente míos.

- Solo eres una sucia mojigata, no me das miedo – exclamo llamando la atención del cuidador del estacionamiento, el venerable y amable Ernest.

Me enfurecí completamente al ver el rostro perplejo y algo decepcionado de Ernest.

Era uno de los hombres que más admiraba y respetaba, no iba a perder nada de eso.

- Cállate Sam, lárgate de aquí – exclamo Jacob enojado, gire a verlo y el brillo perlado de su frente me dijo que era más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

Sabía que hablaba en serio.

- Bella, por favor, hablemos, lo de ayer fue un arranque – dijo Jacob acercándose a mí, no me moví un solo paso y lo mire enojada.

- No tengo más que hablar, me demostraste lo que eres Black, ahora atente a las consecuencias – dije fríamente, lo evadí, ya que estaba frente a mí y camine (de nuevo) hacia el Museo.

Sam me miraba impresionando, tratando de medir la verdad en mis palabras, y al parecer, estaba acertando, pues su rostro cada vez estaba más atemorizado.

Estaba a un par de metros de la entrada, mirando con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Ernest, el cual me miraba intrigado y entristecido, pero entonces, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y acto seguido sentí como una gran mano aprisionaba mi brazo.

Gemí y me gire para encontrarme de frente con Jacob que tenía un semblante muy parecido al de anoche.

- Solo quiero que me dejes pedirte una disculpa – dijo sin mirarme directamente.

- No me interesa – jale mi brazo y el milagrosamente lo soltó.

El miedo llego a mí, pero la valentía lo estaba apaciguando, sin embargo, no me iba a arriesgar a otra escena de películas de hombres lobo.

Casi corrí al puesto de vigilancia, y ante la mirada perpleja y perdida de Ernest saque el folder que llevaba la carta de renuncia.

- Ernest, por favor, entrégasela al Director, llamare en un rato para hablar personalmente con él, me harías ese gran favor? – pregunte suplicante, demostrando algo del miedo que tenía.

- Claro mi niña, yo lo hago – dijo Ernest tomando de mi mano temblorosa el folder - ¿quieres que llame a alguien? - Pregunto mirando como Jacob volvía a acercarse a mí.

- No te preocupes, ya me voy – dije dándome la vuelta súbitamente y chocando de frente con Jacob.

- ¡Solo quiero hablar! – exclamo Jacob tratando de controlarse, lo mire de arriba abajo y negué, para después volver a caminar hacia mi auto.

Esta vez no me siguió enseguida, y sentí que la victoria estaba a escasos pasos.

Esto había sido una terrible idea, solo tendría que haber enviado un mail con la renuncia, y contratar ese guarda espaldas que imaginaba que Emmet contrataría.

- ¡Detente, Swan! – exclamo la agitada voz de Sam, pero hice caso omiso y acelere el paso.

Abrí la puerta del auto y tire mi bolsa y justo cuando iba a entrar, la mano de Jacob se atravesó en mi camino, impidiéndome el paso.

- ¿Es tan difícil para ti darme un par de minutos para explicarte todo? – pregunto Jacob dolido.

Me le quede mirando anonadada, su expresión adolorida era tan difícil de actuar, que por un momento el corazón me dio un vuelco angustiado.

- No quiero hacerlo – dije insegura – no tienes nada que decir para hacer esto menos terrible, solo… dejémoslo del tamaño que esta – le explique suplicante.

- ¡No quiero hacerlo! – exclamo desesperado quitando su brazo y dándome paso libre a mi auto para huir, pero no lo hice, si estaba actuando, su actuación era bastante convincente – solo quiero que me perdones, no puedo dormir pensando en lo que hice, se que estuvo mal, pero ya no puedo remediar eso, solo pido una disculpa – dijo casi en un murmullo, mirándome con gran intensidad.

Me mordí el labio; de verdad quería convencerme de que estaba actuando, pero no podía ver la más mínima mentira en su rostro.

- Solo eso necesito, necesito paz – dijo acercándose a mí, retrocedí un paso y casi caí por el tope que delimitaba mi cajón de estacionamiento de no ser porque me aferre al marco de la puerta.

Me recargue en el auto sin soltar mi mano de donde estaba y lo mire.

- No sé que esperas que diga, si necesitas una disculpa… - trague saliva y lo mire sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse – te la doy, estas perdonado Jacob, por lo que sea que te lastima, solo… solo déjame tranquila – le suplique mirándolo.

El negó con la cabeza repentinamente cabreado.

- ¡No!, no lo estas haciendo sinceramente – me reclamo con ese atemorizante rostro.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga entonces? – explote aferrándome más al auto – no puedo decirte que te perdono verdaderamente, cuando pienso en ti solo recuerdo toda la humillación, miedo y dolor que me causaste – dije ya sin poder contener las lagrimas – no soy yo la que debería perdonarte, eres tú, si no puedes dormir tomate una maldita pastilla, de mi ya obtuviste todo lo que podías – le reclame apretando los dientes.

- Ya deja que se largue Jake – dijo Sam apareciendo detrás de él – no es indispensable, podremos conseguir una más linda, y menos crédula – dijo mirándome con desdén.

Iba a responderle pero Jacob, déjandonos sorprendidos a ambos se giro a encararlo.

- ¡Lárgate de una puta vez Uley!, esto es entre Bella y yo – bramo enrojecido, Sam retrocedió asustado e impresionado, dándome, por primera vez, la imagen de un homosexual como lo describían en las telenovelas.

Es decir, como una entera nenita.

Sin ser plenamente consciente avance un par de pasos para entrar por la puerta abierta de par en par de piloto.

- ¡Detente! – bramo girándose y señalándome con el dedo – no puedes irte así como así, y dejarme aquí en la miseria, ¡eres una maldita egoísta! – grito y vi como sus ojos brillaban por la humedad.

- ¿Egoísta yo? – le pregunte furiosa, un relámpago cruzo su rostro y como en dejavu la cara de asesino serial se apodero de su rostro, dejándome completamente muda, mi mano que de paso estaba dormida de tanto apretar el marco de la puerta, lo apretó más.

Ok, aquí es cuando debo de emplear esa cosa que llaman sensatez.

- Dejémoslo así, me largo – dije con voz temblorosa.

Me apoye en el marco de la puerta para subir al auto, pero entonces, en un ataque de los que yo sabía que podían ser posibles y además temía con todo mi ser, Jacob le dio una patada a la puerta y la puerta se cerró.

El aire escapo de golpe de mis pulmones, y la sangre se detuvo en la venas.

Jacob abrió los ojos horrorizado y Sam se tapo la boca haciendo su digno papel de nena.

Quise gritar, quise llorar, quise moverme pero no podía.

Con un rápido movimiento Jacob abrió la puerta y sentí como el aire regresaba a mis pulmones.

Si, como lo imaginan, el pendejo me había prensado la mano con la puerta.

- Puta Madre – soltó Jacob asustado mirándome la mano.

Mis mejillas se mojaron en un instante, y sin querer hacerlo, lentamente baje la mirada a mi mano.

Sabía que no era normal que mi dedo grosero en lugar de apuntar hacia arriba saludara de cerca al dedo anular, y además esa horrible protuberancia que tenía en el dorso no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¿Te duele? – pregunto Jacob esperanzado de una negativa.

- ¡No!, ¡que va, es lo más placentero del mundo imbécil! – le grite apretando los dientes.

No podía pensar, no podía moverme, tantos malditos accidentes por mi estupidez y ni un hueso roto.

Y llega el pendejo de Black y al parecer me deshizo la mano.

- Te llevare al hospital – dijo Jacob y con un ágil movimiento me arranco las llaves del auto de la mano que no comenzaba a inflamarse.

- ¡Esperen! – grito Ernest llegando detrás de Sam que miraba pálido y sudoroso mi deforme mano – Mete la mano ahí pequeña – dijo extendiéndome un vaso Extra Grande de Frapee de Moka de la cafetería del museo.

Lo tome entristecida de tener que quitarle su bebida a Ernest y de que esta fuera también mi bebida favorita.

- Vamos, vamos – dijo Jacob empujándome hacia la puerta de copiloto.

Lo mire ceñuda y me dirigí a la puerta de piloto.

- Vete a la mierda – le espete tratando de subir al asiento correcto, pero apenas moví un poco la mano para acomodarme el cinturón, el enojo se fue, Jacob me miro esperando que me recorriera al asiento de copiloto y murmurando groserías me moví con sumo cuidado.

Se subió y arranco tan rápido que pensé que nos estrellaríamos.

Estaba en mi auto con el ser más despreciable del maldito mundo, la mano rota y un dolor insoportable, que solo me hacia llorar.

¿Por qué a mí?

* * *

_**Bueno aqui es cuando me excuso por tardar tanto en publicar.**_

_**Pero esta vez no me voy a excusar, ni esta ni niguna otra de nuevo, solo les explicare el porque de todo, y espero por favor que traten de comprenderme.**_

_**Soy una persona, comun y corriente como todos ustedes, con ocupaciones, vidas, tareas, y cosas que hacer, y además capitulos que escribir y publicar; todas las actividades que ocupan mi tiempo es porque yo asi lo he querido, al igual que todos, y una de las que más amo es el escribir, es por eso que estoy en este foro.**_

_**Tengo un gran "defecto" de personalidad que no se cuantas puedan comprenderlo o bien lo compartan, soy sumamente perfeccionista, a mis estadares, todo lo que yo he publicado es porque es lo más perfecto que puedo darles, y no tarde dos minutos en escribir un capitulo perfecto, y despues publicarlo perfecto, a vececs se me van errores y todo, pero la historia para mi es ejemplificada a la perfeccion, lo mas perfecto que puedo escribir con mis habilidades es lo que publico.**_

_**Es por eso que a veces demoro demasiado, porque si algo no me convence nunca lo veran aqui, eso se los juro.**_

_**Prometi un Maraton, y no lo cumpli, porque como todos tengo sentimientos, y en algunos reviews que llegaron me senti agredida y muy triste, demasiado triste de hecho, si, tardo en publicar, pero publico lo mejor que tengo, y se que es bueno, tal vez no el mejor, pero es bueno, no meresco groserias, porque, yo siempre he respestado a todas y cada una de ustedes.**_

_**Llevando ese respeto que pido y que quiero dar, les digo, no segui con la maraton porque me senti ofendida, y tambien para tener un colchon de capitulos ya escritos, diariamente los edito y trabajo en ellos, y ya ahora tengo unos cuantos casi listos a publicar.**_

_**El sentido de esto es decirles, ahora publicare cada semana, sus reviews me alegran me llenan de animo y de creatividad, pero, sino pueden criticarme de maneras menos agresivas, por favor, no lo hagan.**_

_**No, no creo que ustedes sean mis tontas, como alguien lo dijo en un review, no quiero que piensen que no me importan, claro que me importan, demasiado! y no las conosco jaja, pero si me importan.**_

_**Por eso, pensando y replanteandome todo este asunto de publicar en FF, llegue a la solucion de seguir publicando (porque si pense quitar mi cuenta) y hacerlo, escencialmente por mi, y regalarlo a quien guste leerlo, esperar un comentario bueno o malo (pero no agresivo) de aquellos que leen, y esperar aun con mas fe que les guste, es a lo unico que aspiro, seguire con mi trabajo de autora, y quien quiera seguir leyendo el fic y comentando, les agradecere con el alma, y claro que les devolvere ese favor.**_

_**Tambien gracias a ese review, me di cuenta que muchas de ustedes no tienen cuenta, por x o y razon, asi que pensando en una solucion para que no se pasen diario a revisar, les tengo una propuesta.**_

_**Dejo mi mail, para que me manden un mail ustedes pidiendo Alerta personal cuando publique.**_

_**Les aseguro que no usare su mail para nada más que para enviarles un mail avisandoles que el capitulo ya esta publicado.**_

_**Es como actuar por FF jajaja, asi que si estan interesadas solo diganmelo por mail, aqui se los dejo will _ mp _ 19 arriba hot mail =), toda aquella que quiera darme su mail para que envie las actualizaciones este segura que solo lo usare para eso, a no ser que quieran otra cosa jajaja.**_

_**Tambien les dejo mi Twitter, para que comprueben que hablo de verdad cuando les digo que escribo y me ocupo diario de muchas cosas, y para platicar o bien estar en contacto, quienes quieran seguirme, siempre aplico el Follow Back jaja, avisenme por una mencion si son de aqui por favor! Arroba TammPau ese es mi twitter.**_

_**Y bien, sin más por el momento, les aviso que la proxima semana, Martes o miercoles publicare el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado!y les adelanto que el siguiente capitulo... escurre de miel jajajaja, espero sus criticas, sus reclamos y sus reviews.**_

_**Les mando muchos beshos, les deseo mucha suerte!, y les reitero de verdad, mi mas sincero respeto y agradecimiento.**_

_**¡Nos leemos la proxima semana!**_


	17. Futuro Épico

_Ahora siii!_

_Lo prometi y cumplo, Martes actualización de Noches!_

_Disfrútenlo!_

_

* * *

_

**FUTURO EPICO.**

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Jacob por enésima vez cuando nos toco un semáforo en rojo.

Me sentí como la niña del Exorcista cuando gire a verlo bruscamente.

- Solo maneja – dije apretando los dientes.

Me había lastimado muchas veces, el dolor siempre es dolor y te hace sufrir, pero este dolor nunca lo había sentido.

Era como si hubiera metido la mano a una licuadora mientras estaba en funcionamiento… licuando clavos… mientras un elefante me pisaba el pie y tenia cólicos menstruales.

Todo combinado, apenas si podía aguantar las lágrimas.

Estaba segura de que me había roto al menos un hueso, y digo al menos porque la curvatura de mi dedo medio no era anatómicamente normal, y esa otra protuberancia en el dorso de la mano dolía como una patada de burro en la cara… supongo.

Jacob acelero y rebasó sin ningún cuidado a dos autos que iban a menos de 80 km. por hora.

Ok, estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar como posesa a causa del dolor y era imperioso llegar al hospital; pero estaba 100 por ciento segura que si chocábamos por culpa de Jacob, además de que seguro iba a romper el record de decibeles que alguien puede producir con un grito, iba a matar a Jacob por todo esto.

Parecía que teníamos horas viajando en el auto, pero no llevábamos más de dos minutos, y por algún ente benigno e inteligente en la infraestructura de una ciudad, el hospital más cercano al Museo no estaba a más de 10 minutos, si manejabas, claro, a velocidad racional.

Algo que Jacob prefería ignorar.

Me estaba poniendo mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Los hombres son como veneno, juro que el día en que conozca uno que no me haga llorar; me casare inmediatamente.

O sin ser tan dramática, yo si pago la habitación del hotel.

Pero como eso sonaba como película de ciencia ficción, (y de las más descabelladas) devolví la atención al camino, y me aferre con la mano sana al asiento, viendo como Jacob cada vez iba más rápido.

Los siguientes dos minutos de camino, Jacob me pregunto un millón de veces como estaba mi mano, y yo le respondí un millón de veces más que manejara con cuidado, con algunos improperios de por medio.

Cuando entramos al estacionamiento del Hospital con sumo cuidado me monte el bolso al hombro evitando mover a lo máximo la mano herida y sumergida en frappe de Moka, y Jacob me miro de reojo preocupado.

Se estaciono con un frenon que provoco que le gritara una palabrota y después una lagrima saliera por el movimiento de la mano.

Realmente estaba agonizando de dolor.

Aún con el dolor, el cerebro nublado por la ira y el atontamiento digno de uno de estos incidentes, la valentía aun me acompañaba.

Apenas quito la mano del volante me estire rápidamente para quitar la llave del auto del interruptor.

Jacob me miro confundido, y su rostro cambio drásticamente a la pena.

- Ya me trajiste, ahora vete, puedo cuidarme yo sola – le dije bajándome con sumo cuidado del auto.

Escuche como la puerta del piloto se cerraba al mismo tiempo que la mía.

¡Carajo!, este hombre no entendía el concepto de Te odio, ni aunque se lo gritaras con un megáfono a la cara mientras un coro de porristas hacían uno de sus típicos bailes.

Dame una T, dame una E, dame una O, dame una D, dame una I, dame una O… ¡¿Qué dice?... ¡LARGATE IMBECIL!

- ¡Bella, espera, déjame ayudarte! – dijo tocándome el hombro, yo di un pequeño salto y algo de café ya derretido cayó sobre mi pie desnudo.

- Yo puedo hacerlo, ya limpiaste tu culpa con traerme, ahora lárgate imbécil – le espete furiosa apretando los dientes, dio un par de pasos para alejarse y yo seguí mi camino hacia la entrada del hospital… ¿no podría haberse estacionado más cerca?

Podría haberse estacionado en uno de los lugares para discapacitados, al fin y al cabo si abría la boca cualquiera creería que lo era.

- ¿Cómo está tu mano? – pregunto volviendo a mi lado y caminando con los brazos extendidos como si fuera a desmayarme en cualquier momento; dolía pero esperaba que ese dolor no me hiciera caer como caca de paloma al piso.

- Rota idiota, ¿Cómo va a estar? – le pregunte mirándolo furiosa – de verdad Jacob, sabía que eras idiota, pero no pensé que fueras tanto, solo déjame sola de una maldita vez – le pedí conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

- Solo déjame ayudarte, esto fue mi culpa – dijo preocupado mientras daba grandes pasos para acoplarse a mi carrera.

- Y nadie te exime de culpa – le escupí mirándolo y tropezando con mis propios pies, los brazos de Jacob me capturaron antes de que me inclinara siquiera para caer, me sacudí sus manos y me detuve justo frente a las puertas eléctricas de entrada – si vas a pagar todo esto, quédate, si no es mejor que te des la vuelta aquí y me dejes sola, o juro por mi madre que te demando – lo amenace desesperada.

Jacob se quedo de piedra, y retrocedió casi un metro.

- No traigo mi billetera – dijo como no queriendo la cosa, yo solté una risotada amarga.

- Por supuesto, entonces lárgate o le pediré a los guardias de seguridad que te saquen, al fin y al cabo, está comprobado que no sabes lidiar con Guardias de seguridad – dije cruelmente mirando más de un segundo su ojo morado, frunció el ceño.

- Solo quiero asegurarme de que te atiendan, déjame entrar contigo – pidió molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya te dije que te largues, ve a consolar a tu querida Sam, que debe estar aterrado – le sugerí dándome la vuelta y caminando, las puertas se abrieron al sentir mi peso y cuando tuve un pie sobre las instalaciones Jacob me tomo del hombro y me giro bruscamente, haciendo que más de la mitad del moka-sanador se esparciera por el blanco piso de azulejo.

- ¡Ya basta! – exclamo enojado, pero el remordimiento aún estaba presente en sus facciones – Solo he tratado de aclarar las cosas y de disculparme y tu solamente te has comportado como una mocosa caprichosa y altanera – tome aire para responderle pero no me dejo – Deja de hacerte la mártir, Bella, esto también es tu culpa y lo sabes – y dio justo en el blanco.

Sabía que todo lo que había pasado, había pasado porque yo lo había permitido.

Era mucho mejor culparlo de todo; hasta que el decidió darme mi parte de culpa.

Si ya tenía la mano rota qué más daba que lo golpeara con ella… al fin me la iban a arreglar.

Pero la cobardía de llorar como perico sin plumas, me hizo querer seguir con los gritos.

- ¡Tienes razón! – le grite ignorando a la gente que estaba en la sala de espera

Seguramente toda esa gente se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo, acongojada por sus parientes o amigos enfermos, así que aquí tenían el espectáculo de medio tiempo, y además les daría una perspectiva, nadie querría estar en mi lugar, eso era Seguro.

- ¡Tengo tanta maldita culpa de haberme metido contigo, cretino! – le grite acercándome para encararlo, me sacaba más de 30 centímetros de estatura, o una estupidez parecida, pero no me importo - ¡Tengo la culpa de pensar que valías la pena, tengo la culpa de pensar que eras alguien totalmente diferente! – tome aire y tratando de controlar las lagrimas y no berrear por el dolor que sentía tan solo de mover la mano, me aleje - ¡Pero ahora no tendré la culpa de tener que soportarte, LARGATE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO O LE PEDIRE A LOS GUARDIAS QUE TE SAQUEN, Y ADEMAS VOY A DEMANDARTE IMBECIL, LARGATE YA! – le grite furíca y me di la vuelta sin más.

Habíamos llamado la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala de espera, enfermeras, doctores, pacientes y familiares de los pacientes me miraban, algunos asombrados, otros divertidos, y otros enojados, pero yo no miraba a nadie, no podía enfocarme en nada.

Logre llegar hasta la recepción, que era un mostrador lleno de enfermeras y doctores intercambiando carpetas, bueno hasta que yo había armado todo este espectáculo, ahora todos estaban mirándome, pero una enfermera de unos 60 años se acerco a atenderme con mirada preocupada.

- Me rompí la mano – dije sin más dejando caer el envase casi vacío de frappe con mi mano dentro, para después sisear de dolor, tendría que tener más cuidado; ella torció el gesto y después asintió comenzando a teclear en su computadora.

- ¿Tiene segur…? - pero la interrumpieron.

- Salgamos – dijo Jacob aprisionando mi hombro y sonando tranquilo.

Me gire enojada y señale con la cabeza mi mano que descansaba sobre la mesilla – ¿Acaso no recuerdas porque estoy aquí? – pregunte apretando los dientes, tratando de no gritarle de nuevo.

- Puede esperar, Salgamos ahora – dijo igual de tranquilo.

Apreté la mandíbula tan fuerte que me pregunte si tendrían dentista en el edificio, para que me sacaran la muela del paladar.

Abrí la boca y tome todo el aire posible para volverle a gritar, pero entonces vi una mano blanca situarse sobre la de Jacob, que a su vez seguía aprisionando mi brazo.

- Ella te dijo que te fueras – dijo una voz suave pero furiosa, me gire sorprendida y lo vi.

De acuerdo, es un hecho que soy un personaje de novela, las cosas más inesperadas me suceden, aunque pareciera que todo estaba mórbidamente planeado.

No supe si sonreír y aventarme a sus brazos o gritarle su dosis de verdades que también se merecía.

Sin embargo, Edward no me prestaba el menor caso, miraba a Jacob con los ojos negros de furia; llevaba puesto uno de esos trajes de médicos color verde azulado, que realzaba sus ojos de manera tan dramática, que comencé a preguntarme si no nos estarían grabando para una serie dramática de doctores tipo Grey´s Anatomy.

En todo caso, dudaba seriamente que Ellen Pompeo, la actriz que interpretaba a Meredith Grey aceptara guiones tan propensos al descaro astral.

¿Es que acaso no había algún otro caballero en el mundo que quisiera auxiliarme cuando estaba en problemas?

Edward no podía convertirse en mi perpetuo salvador, porque en este guion lleno de fatídicas coincidencias, al final terminaríamos perdidamente enamorados, con 10 hijos, 2 perros y 8 gatos viviendo felices para siempre en una casa de dulce…

No, esa era otra historia…

O bien, uno de los dos terminaría muerto en una trágica escena para llorar todo un milenio.

Y si eso sucedía, esperaba que fuera él, yo era joven y bella... y virgen.

Así eran este tipo de coincidencias estúpidas en las tele series, así que también podría pasarme a mí, la chica que tiene vida de anime apestado.

- No te metas niño – dijo Jacob soltándome y girándose para enfrentar a Edward.

Oh, cierto, ellos están o apunto de golpearse hasta que los separen teatralmente, o bien a decirse cosas estúpidas que herirán sus egos masculinos para después irse cada quien por su lado como un par de nenitas cobardes.

- Solo vete y dejemos esto como esta, no quiero hacerlo más grande – dijo Edward un poco más sosegado pero aun así su mirada seguía ardiendo.

Me sorprendió que él fuera el primero en tomar el camino de las nenitas cobardes, no se veía del tipo de hombres que evitan una pelea, le gustaba la adrenalina y fanfarronear, ese no era él Edward que yo creía conocer.

- Esto no te incumbe niño – dijo Jacob haciendo énfasis en el niño, claro, el me llevaba unos 8 años, y Edward tendría mi edad, un par de años más si acaso, éramos unos niños para el Señor Black, también supongo que no ayudaba que Edward fuera un tramo más bajo que Jacob, y eso no me gustaba – es entre ella y yo, así que vete a jugar al doctor y no molestes – dijo mofándose con crueldad.

En cualquier otro caso, estaba segura, me hubiera reído hasta llorar, pero sorprendiéndome incluso a mí, fue todo lo contrario.

Me hizo explotar furiosa.

- ¡¿Eres tan poco hombre que necesitas hacer menos a los demás? – le grite enrojeciendo - ¡Edward es mucho más hombre de lo que tú puedes siquiera imaginar, pídele una disculpa y lárgate, antes de que pierdas toda tu dignidad! – le espete furiosa.

O…k… ¿de dónde había salido todo eso?, ni idea, pero estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque Edward también era un estúpido, era mucho más hombre que Black.

- Bella, yo… - dijo Jacob sosegándose de golpe.

- Dijo que te largues – le escupió Edward dándole un leve empujón en el hombro para girarlo y llamar su atención.

Jacob se giro y le devolvió el empujón, lazándolo un par de pasos atrás, pero Edward no se quedo atrás, recupero distancia y lo empujo con más fuerza de la que le creía posible, estrellándolo contra el mostrador, sisee de dolor cuando el café se giro para verter su resto sobre el mostrador y mi mano casi inerte se estampo contra la esquina de este.

Edward me miro preocupado y dio un par de pasos al frente, Jacob se aprovecho de esto y recuperándose se lanzo contra él como si fuera boxeador.

Le propino un golpazo en el estomago que hasta a mi me dolió.

Edward se doblo violentamente quejándose con un gruñido, y Jacob se le volvió a lanzar.

Así era el script de novela dramática que me imaginaba.

Pero a mí no me gustaban las novelas.

Básicamente, porque en casi todas ellas, la "heroína" no era una heroína en sí, sino una tonta con buen cuerpo o lindo rostro que necesitaba de otros para poder vivir, o bien defenderse.

Y ese claramente no era ni seria mi caso.

Con la mano que no tenía fragmentada, golpee a Jacob en el hombro, se giro dispuesto a golpear a quien lo había golpeado, pero se quedo de piedra cuando me vio con la mano extendida hacia él.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cerré el puño y sin miramientos se lo estrelle en la mandíbula.

No sé cuánto le habrá dolido a él, puedo decir que golpee con todas mis fuerzas y vaya que me dolió, y por su quejido supuse que al menos lo había descolocado.

Entonces, ¡al fin!, debo agregar, se apareció una tonelada de guardias de seguridad, algunos rodearon a Edward, otros tantos a Jacob y tuve a un par frente a mí, mirándome uno preocupado, y el otro evitando una risita.

- Tiene que salir de aquí señor, si quiere evitar cargos por agresión al personal – le dijo un guardia de piel achocolatada que media casi lo mismo que él.

- No, ¡no!, Bella déjame… - me abrí paso de un empujón sosteniendo mi mano rota contra el pecho y me encare con Jacob.

- Es un empate – le dije lo más tranquila que pude.

Ya no estaba enojada, todo mi enojo lo había sacado con ese golpe; ya no estaba atontada, la novelística situación me había despertado; ahora, solo moría de dolor.

– Vete Jacob, tienes tanta culpa como yo, no te pediré perdón, y tu no vuelvas a hacerlo, por el bien de todos, aceptemos nuestra culpa y vivamos con ella, ya no te molestare, y espero que hagas lo mismo – le suplique mirándolo de la manera más rogona que pude.

Los guardias aguardaron admirando la escena culmine de este drama, me dieron ganas de golpearlos a todos.

- Pero Bella… - dijo triste, yo negué con la cabeza.

- Por favor Jacob, dejémoslo así – le impregne el tono más suplicante del que fui capaz, y su semblante se transformó – por favor —

- Esta bien – acepto por fin – espero algún día podamos vernos sin gritar, - se rasco la cabeza inseguro, pero algo en mi pequeño discurso lo había movido, tal vez que me puse la mano en un lugar donde pudiera verla claramente… - Cuídate Bella, y de verdad siento que estés herida – ¡Bingo!

Se acerco a mí, y un par de guardias se pusieron en guardia, pero Jacob fue más rápido, me acaricio la mejilla y después me dio un rápido beso en la frente.

No supe si el estremecimiento fue de asco o de agradecimiento, pero al final, me obligue a sonreír apenada.

Lo vi alejarse con un contingente de 15 guardias a sus espaldas, y cuando las puertas se cerraron, di un suspiro tranquilo.

Al fin había terminado, o al menos por ahora.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Edward a mi lado, ¿en qué momento se había acercado?

- ¿Tu estas bien? – le pregunte mirándole el abdomen, el inclino la cabeza y sonrió con la boca torcida.

- Necesito más que eso para caer – dijo simplemente, yo solo asentí sin saber que decir… claro era el súper hombre… como olvidarlo.

- ¿Señorita? – Pregunto un guardia de seguridad – Usted también tiene que irse, ha provocado un alboroto que no es permitido en este lugar – dijo apenado, yo me atragante.

- Pero yo… - dije asustada alzando solo un poco mi mano; todos los que estaban a mi alrededor la miraron, y algunos torcieron el gesto con repulsión.

Y lo peor es que no podía mover mi dedo medio para agradecerles su preocupación.

Edward en cambio abrió los ojos asustado y después frunció el entrecejo preocupado tomándome de la muñeca.

- Déjame ver… - pidió con voz preocupada pero profesional. Sin miramientos le extendí la mano y sin tocarla la examino dándole vueltas desde la muñeca, negó un par de veces con gesto que me pareció muy consternado, poniéndome nerviosa, y él sin soltar mi muñeca se dirigió al guardia – necesita atención medica, por favor Tom, es una amiga mía, deja que nos ocupemos de ella – pidió con voz en extremo amable, el guardia me evaluó con la mirada inseguro, y un minuto después se encogió de hombros.

- El loco ya salió, y la señorita lo necesita, por mi no hay problema – dijo sencillamente dándose la vuelta – vámonos chicos, el medio tiempo del partido casi termina – exclamo haciendo una seña, y como si se tratara de un batallón, todos salieron del lugar al mismo tiempo.

Dios, que buen trabajo el de ellos, era como saca borrachos de hospital con televisión incluida.

Me había equivocado de profesión.

- Disculpa Caroline, - dijo Edward aun sin soltarme y haciendo que me girara al mostrador, donde la enfermera que me había tratado de atender limpiaba el desastre del frappe – al parecer, Bella tiene una fractura doble, yo me encargare si me lo permites – dijo Edward sonando aún más educado, ¡Dios!, si en el hospital era capaz de no comportarse como un patán, de verdad me cambiaría de profesión.

- Ay cariño, no lo sé, tu turno ya termino – dijo insegura mirándolo apenada.

- Oh, vamos Caroline, de regalo de despedida, por favor – dijo Edward sonriendo, con su estúpida sonrisilla socarrona, coqueta y torcida mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre la barra de recepción, pero sin mover un centímetro mi mano, espere a que le empezara a pestañear como caricatura...

La tenía en sus manos.

- Ay cariño, de acuerdo, cortina 6 – dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha, a un pasillo oscuro y siniestro, que prometía solo dolor, enfermedades, vendas y lo peor, agujas.

Carajo, ¿y la valentía en qué momento se esfumo?

Caroline le extendió una carpeta y siguió limpiando el frappe de su lugar de trabajo.

- Vamos – me dijo Edward quedamente poniendo su mano sobre el hombro con suavidad, y al fin soltando mi mano.

Con paso tranquilo y transmitiéndome una total paz me guio del hombro hacia ese pasillo oscuro que me aterraba, me trague el nudo en la garganta y entre sin (casi) titubear.

Pasamos delante de cinco cubículos diferentes, algunos con las cortinas recorridas, otros ocultando algún paciente, y después llegamos a la cortina que le había asignado la buena Caroline.

Edward se paro frente a la cama y prendió el monitor, y me indico con una sonrisa cautelosa que me sentara en la cama.

Lo hice, dejando descansar mi mano sobre las piernas, y Edward jalo un banquillo que estaba al lado de toda la maquinaria del lugar, y se sentó frente a mí.

Abrió la carpeta y sin decir palabra comenzó a hojearla, hacia unas cuantas anotaciones y me miraba de reojo cada tanto como comprobando que siguiera ahí.

Bueno si, era mi Doctor, pero se estaba comportando como si no nos conociéramos, sus sonrisas eran del todo extrañas, como si de un paciente cualquiera se tratara, no me había dirigido la palabra, y solo me miraba con sus ojazos verdes hipnóticos.

Tal vez era por la bronca que había armado, tal vez estaba enojado porque ni siquiera le había agradecido…

- Edward… - dije insegura, el levanto la vista de la carpeta mirándome tranquilo, de nuevo como si no me conociera – lo que paso haya afuera, yo… - carajo, buen momento para un nudo en la garganta – discúlpame – solté nerviosa.

Edward frunció un poco el entrecejo y como si no hubiera dicho nada, bajo la mirada para seguir haciendo anotaciones.

- No te preocupes, no tienes que decirme nada – dijo, y esta vez al fin, logre que sonara mostrando que me conocía… ¿acaso lo que se filtraba en su voz era molestia?

- ¿Estas… estas enojado? – le pregunte desconcertada, ni siquiera levanto la mirada.

- ¿Por qué debería? – pregunto a su vez encogiéndose de hombros con un tono mucho más duro, lo cual decía que obviamente estaba enojado – Yo fui el tonto que se metió – dijo ya sin poder ocultar su enojo.

A pesar de eso no me miro - ¿De verdad estas enojado? – pregunte un poco escéptica, entendía que le enfadara tener que atenderme, pero él se había ofrecido, ¿o qué era lo que realmente le enfadaba?

Tal vez que yo si le había podido dar su merecido a Jacob, cuando él se doblo al primer golpe…

- No estoy enojado, Bella – respondió levantándose y comenzando a firmar una serie de hojas – todo mundo sabe que meterse en una pelea entre parejas es lo más tonto que se puede hacer, por decir menos – dijo con voz de piedra, dándome la espalda.

Guarde silencio durante un largo minuto.

No, ni esperando un largo minuto entendí cual era la razón por la que estaba enojado, y tampoco encontraba razón a ese sin sazón que me inundo la boca cuando insinuó que Jacob y yo éramos pareja.

- Estas equivocado – dije un poco pérdida – él no es mí… - pero me interrumpió.

- Mira Bella, no necesito ninguna explicación, solo necesito que me respondas un par de preguntas – dijo Edward colocándose de nuevo frente a mí, totalmente serio.

Yo asentí insegura y volví a pasar ese nudo en la garganta.

Estaba dispuesta a responder todas sus preguntas, no queria que me siguieran relacionando con el idiota de Jacob, incluso si la relación era solamente laboral.

- De acuerdo – dijo sentándose, me miro intensamente con sus esmeraldas y después frunció el ceño, mi corazón comenzó a galopar como caballo en un Derby - ¿eres alérgica a algún medicamento? – pregunto bajando la mirada hacia su carpeta.

Me quede de piedra… vaya timador.

- No – respondí secamente mordiéndome la lengua para no armar un segundo alboroto.

- ¿Algún familiar padece enfermedades crónicas, como diabetes, cáncer u otra? – pregunto de nuevo con su voz de profesional de la salud que estaba comenzando a odiar.

- Si, mi abuela tuvo Cáncer – le respondí mecánicamente, me removí incomoda en mi lugar, había respondido ese cuestionario unas miles de veces me lo sabía de memoria – y la respuesta a tu siguiente pregunta es no, no tengo ninguna enfermedad venérea, la siguiente es No, No, Si, Varicela, Sarampión y Paperas, Todas las vacunas, tengo 23 mido un metro sesenta y cuatro centímetros y peso 55 kilos y unas 18 veces – Edward sonrió divertido mientras garabateaba mis respuestas.

Al fin parecía una persona normal, al menos una que no finge no conocerme.

- ¿Has ido 18 veces a urgencias? – pregunto intrigado negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Soy propensa a los accidentes – respondí encogiéndome de hombros, y siseando de nuevo de dolor por el movimiento.

Edward alzo la vista preocupado y se levanto de golpe.

- Dime, ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – pregunto mientras avanzaba a los aparatos que estaban al lado de la cama y los prendía.

- Me aplastaron la mano con la puerta de mi auto – dije avergonzada, el me miro extrañado.

- ¿Acaso te compraste un avión con puertas herméticas?… eso no luce como una fractura porque tu mano se prensara con la puerta… - soltó algo molesto – necesito que seas sincera conmigo para poder atenderte de la mejor manera – explico mirando inquisidoramente.

- Bueno… - me agache como si mi mano de verdad me estuviera matando… esperen eso si estaba pasando… - patearon la puerta y la puerta se cerró sobre mi mano – dije aun más apenada sin poder mirarlo, el semblante de Edward se ensombreció durante un momento, y segundos después recupero la compostura.

- De acuerdo Bella, te diré que haremos - dijo sonando completamente diferente a alguno de los 3 millones de Edwards que conocía, este sonaba tan preparado, tan profesional, tan tranquilizador y tan amable, que me dieron ganas de morderlo – antes que nada, recuéstate por favor – pidió serio mirando la cama y girándose para dejar la carpeta sobre el banco.

¿Acaso íbamos a seguir interpretando un drama televisivo?, ¿íbamos a hacer una típica escena de sexo candente en el hospital, solo augurados por las azules cortinas?

Después de todo, los dramas televisivos no eran tan malos.

Me recosté con sumo cuidado, lentamente comenzando a sentir grandes punzadas por toda la mano que me llegaban hasta el antebrazo y como un dolor de cabeza estaba amenazando con sacarme de quicio.

Sonreí pacientemente cuando estuve en la posición que me pedía esperando que el comenzara con sus… tareas.

Edward se giro sonriendo tranquilamente y un sonido maléficamente desagradable llego a mis oídos.

El inconfundible y aterrorizante sonido de los guantes plásticos recién puestos.

Vaya… que manías tan extrañas tenia…

Si por ahí se filtraba un látigo, moriría de risa y no de dolor.

Edward se detuvo frente a la cama y se inclino sobre el monitor abriendo un gabinete hasta el momento escondido para mí.

Y de hecho siguió pasando desapercibido cuando comencé a disfrutar de la hermosa panorámica de Edward inclinado.

Nunca, nunca en la vida conoceré un trasero más redondo y apetecible como ese, no al menos que pertenezca a un hombre.

Se irguió y volvió a sonreírme esta vez le devolví la sonrisa algo atontada y la suya se amplió más… seguro me había cachado admirándolo…

¿Qué más da?, ambos sabemos que somos un par de necesitados.

Súbitamente se inclino sobre mí, haciéndome perder el aliento de golpe y que el corazón se me acelerara dramáticamente, su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del mío, y sus ojos refulgieron con un sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

E igual de súbito tuve una luz amarilla frente a mí.

- Sigue la luz por favor – pidió divertido mientras abría la boca sorprendida, sin embargo, era mi doctor y lo único sensato que estaba dispuesta a hacer era obedecerlo, seguí las luces algo desubicada y Edward volvió a alejarse…

Solo para regresar con un estetoscopio preparado.

Lo soplo para calentarlo y me miro aún más divertido. Y esa escena, me pareció de lo más hermosa.

Se inclino de nuevo sobre mí quedando aún más cerca que la vez anterior, mientras mis brazos hormigueaban ante la necesidad de rodearlo y comenzar de una vez por todas con la escena erótica de este drama.

Siendo ajeno a esa sensación, Edward me sonrío descaradamente y después delicadamente sentí el metal frio cerca de mi seno izquierdo.

Y sus dedos rozando un poco mi piel haciendo que se me pusiera de gallina.

Tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir, o para no soltar una carcajada nerviosa y tonta.

Movió un par de veces más el estetoscopio y después con reprobación se alejo de mí lentamente.

- Estas muy nerviosa, ¿no? – pregunto volviendo a revolver aquel gabinete, no respondí, ¿acaso el nerviosismo y la calentura se escuchan igual en un estetoscopio? – deberías de tranquilizarte un poco, no queremos que te quedes en el hospital más de lo necesario ¿no es así?, no te gustaría quedarte un rato más para tratar una crisis nerviosa, ¿no? – pregunto como de broma.

- No, no quiero quedarme más de lo que deba – respondí, no, si me quedaba más tiempo, para ser precisa más allá de las 7, Alice me mataría y Rosalie seguramente le ayudaría gustosa, tenía el tiempo aún contadito - ¿Cuánto… cuanto crees que tarde esto? – le pregunte con miedo.

- Aún no lo podemos saber – dijo sin mirarme mientras seguía sumergido en la gaveta en busca de algo - te haremos un par de estudios, para identificar donde y en qué estado están las fracturas, el tratamiento dependerá de la gravedad del asunto, - trague saliva asustada y deje salir un débil si, imaginando el peso de las palabras "gravedad del asunto", sonaba… grave – si las fracturas requieren cirugía yo mismo te preparare para ella, ¿está bien? – pregunto amablemente girándose, y blandiendo sin ningún cuidado una aguja, que me hizo brincar asustada.

Edward estuvo sobre mí en cuestión de medio segundo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupado colocándose rápidamente el estetoscopio, lo detuve justo antes de que su mano se posara sobre mi pecho, arrepintiéndome al siguiente segundo.

- Lo siento – respondí apenada - las agujas me aterran - le explique cerrando los ojos, tratando de ubicar esa estúpida valentía - ¿me van a operar? – pregunte aún con más miedo, esto cada vez se ponía peor.

Edward se relajo visiblemente y luego frunció el ceño divertido – Es la aguja o que te arreglemos las fracturas sin anestesia – dijo sonriendo divertido, torcí el gesto con miedo y el dejo de lado su faceta, "Asusta a Bella como si fueras un medico psicópata" – la cirugía es solo una posibilidad, no te aflijas, todo estará bien, no te dejare sola – dijo con dulzura.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron en ese momento, sus ojos estaban levemente ensombrecidos por la preocupación, pero aún así brillaban con luz propia, sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas y la sonrisa hermosa y fidedigna que me dedicaba comenzó a tranquilizarme.

Tenerlo cerca me hacía querer no estar aquí, no en estas condiciones.

Quería tenerlo cerca, quería jugar con él, quería abrazarlo, quería divertirme, quería tenerlo.

Y no tenía ninguna excusa estúpida para estos pensamientos, no estaba drogada, mi cabeza estaba funcionando lo suficientemente bien para la situación.

Sencillamente, estaba siendo sincera conmigo misma.

Edward me gustaba, y aunque quisiera negarlo, y lo seguiría haciendo, ya no podía convencerme de lo contrario.

Era el hombre más exasperante que conocía, Edward era el estereotipo de Don Juan que toda chica conoce, ese que te coquetea descaradamente y cuando te tiene en sus redes se dedica solamente a jugar.

Era más que eso, era un tacaño, un patán, grosero, arrogante, indiscreto, lujurioso, altanero, cretino, prejuicioso, insensible, tacaño… era muchos adjetivos que todos odiaríamos inspirar.

Pero, ahora que lo tenía aquí frente a mí, mirándome dulcemente con esos ojos cristalinos, dulces y verdaderos, no podía pensar en todos esos adjetivos.

Solo podía pensar en la transparencia de estos, sus ojos claros que me devolvieron en el tiempo, y me hicieron sentir mariposas enormes en el estomago y demás sensaciones que no podía siquiera describir.

Sus ojos, eran lo primero que me había atraído de él, porque te decían la verdad, eran literalmente una ventana a su alma, y estaba viendo verdad, preocupación, afecto y esa sombra que vi aquel primer día, la sombra del dolor.

Estaba completamente pérdida en él, disfrutando de la paz que me trataba de dar, de la confianza, solo podía pensar en el secreto deseo que crecía en mí a pasos agigantados, el deseo de que esos ojos me pertenecieran.

Que todo el me perteneciera.

Edward era el hombre más imperfecto; justamente perfecto para mí.

Y eso no podía aceptarlo.

No soportaba su faceta de cretino, y si no podía hacerla a un lado, entonces tendría que obligarme a olvidar lo mucho que me gustaba.

Lo demasiado que me estaba atrayendo.

Aunque, ahora no estaba siendo ese Edward que conocía, no había razón para poner esa bendita barrera, ¿verdad?

Premeditadamente me acerque a él solo un poco sin cortar ese viaje al paraíso cortesía de su mirada, sería un pecado capital ignorar esa oportunidad.

Edward me correspondió, acercándose a mí tan lentamente como yo lo hacía, mientras su mirada cambiaba gradualmente eclipsando todo lo que no fuera felicidad.

Sentí su aliento sobre mis labios entreabiertos, apremiantes y deseosos de rememorar la forma, textura y sabor de los suyos.

Sus manos me tomaron de la cintura con delicadeza, pero ciñéndome con firmeza.

Nuestros labios se rozaron, dejándome sentir la suavidad de sus caricias, cerré los ojos para concentrarme en esa agradable sensación que comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, era cálida, pero era algo más, algo que nunca había sentido.

Y que tampoco podía describir, nada en el mundo era tan sublime y perfecto como estar con Edward, los adjetivos aún no eran inventados para describir la manera en que nuestros cuerpos se entendían, como nuestras miradas se conectaban, como nuestros labios se degustaban.

No era un beso como cualquiera, un beso como algún otro que nos hubiéramos dado, solo rozábamos nuestros labios suave y lentamente, tan lentamente que podía sentir como si estuviera memorizando cada milímetro de mi boca, como pidiéndome permiso para acercarse, pero sin profundizar nuestra cercanía.

Era una cercanía perfecta, perfecta y celestial.

Presiono, solo una vez, lenta pero firme y dulce sus labios contra los míos, y después se separo solo un poco, depositando su sedosa frente sobre la mía mientras una hermosa sonrisa dulce iluminaba su rostro, sus ojos brillaban como si tuvieran luz propia, y sus mejillas estaban un poco más coloridas.

Y ese momento, fue aún más magnifico que el beso en sí, pude casi escuchar como si un click sonara en nuestras cabezas, este momento era el más perfecto que alguna vez había vivido con alguien, y al parecer él no se quedaba atrás.

- Técnicamente, sigo en horas de trabajo, nunca he faltado a mi ética – dijo medio en broma sonriendo, se alejo lentamente de mi, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo, lo cual hizo que mis mejillas se colorearan un poco, y antes de despegarnos completamente me acaricio con ternura la mejilla y se dio la vuelta.

Yo reí quedamente, aun disfrutando de la sensación; él conecto algunos tubos y saco algunos instrumentos más, bajo mi atenta mirada.

Con la misma hermosa sonrisa se coloco a mi lado y me mostro la aguja que antes me había hecho saltar, quebrando completamente mi burbuja de felicidad paradisiaca.

- Solo no mires, te prometo que seré cuidadoso, no va a dolerte, ¿confías en mí? – pregunto con suavidad.

La verdad, no confiaba ni en mi misma, pero aun quedaba un poco de esa sublime sensación de sus caricias, así que solo asentí y deje caer la cabeza sobre la incómoda almohada cerrando los ojos.

Sentí sus manos tibias presionando mi antebrazo con delicadeza, y apenas sentí el pinchazo una lagrima gruesa salió por mis ojos, y me mordí el labio.

Era una gallina, si, pero nunca en mi vida había podido controlar ese miedo irracional a las agujas.

- Tranquila, ya paso – dijo como si estuviera con una niña pequeña, yo asentí sin abrir los ojos y el rio limpiando mis lagrimas con los dedos con ternura – tendrás que abrir los ojos en algún momento, siento decirte que eso va a estar en tu brazo durante tu estancia en el hospital – dijo con simpatía, supongo que tratando de hacerme reír; abrí los ojos y me mire el antebrazo, ahí había una aguja penetrando mi piel con una cinta sobre ella y conectada a su vez a un tubito delgado.

La sensación era tan incómoda, que me dieron ganas de ponerme a llorar en forma.

Era una cobarde, si, no podía controlarme, si, pensar que tenía una aguja metida perforando mi vena para drogarme me hacía sentir aturdida, tenia pánico, terror, y el estomago totalmente revuelto.

Una de dos, o vomitaba o empezaba a hiperventilar.

¿Pensaban que mi miedo a las agujas era una niñería?... Pues no, es una fobia total e incontrolable.

Apenas fui consciente de lo que hacía Edward, mientras trataba de controlar el acelerado ritmo mi corazón y las ganas de correr a un baño cercano, o de gritar aterrada.

Edward se detuvo de nuevo frente a mí y me miro desconcertado.

- Deberías tratar ese miedo con un especialista – recomendó algo desencajado – aún así, no creo que dure mucho tu ataque, está entrando a tu sistema un efectivo relajante que te hará efecto en unos minutos y la menor de tus preocupaciones será esa – rio bajito y después me acaricio el hombro con dulzura – todo va a estar bien – no dejaba repetir eso, y esperaba que no dejara de hacerlo, hasta que yo misma me convenciera de ello.

Se volvió a alejar y yo comencé a contar las manchas de la pintura del techo, esperando que el bendito relajante me hiciera olvidar.

- Iré a ordenar los estudios para tu mano, espero que no tardemos mucho – comento amablemente y con una hermosa sonrisa, yo solo asentí – puede que el relajante te cause un poco de sueño, si es así, descansa, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto con simpatía, yo solo asentí algo retraída, seguía sin poder quitarme de la cabeza esa estúpida aguja – no tardare – dijo sin más.

Tomo la carpeta, me dio un par de palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro haciéndome suspirar un tanto aliviada y en un solo instante cerro la cortina para dejarme completamente sola.

Me removí un poco en la incómoda y dura cama, nunca me habían gustado los hospitales, y de hecho ¿a quién si?, no podía imaginar una persona con sus facultades mentales sanas que le gustara estar en un hospital.

Ni yo, que era una loca con personalidades múltiples disfrutaba este lugar.

Las sabanas, si es que se les podía llamar así, eran demasiado incomodas, parecían de papel, de hecho tal vez lo eran, la almohada parecía una roca, y todo el lugar tenía ese extraño olor que no podía definir seriamente, solo podía decir que apestaba a desinfección.

Los hospitales eran extraños, a todos nos gustan un poco las bacterias, en la comida callejera, en el baño, en la oficina, en todos lugares había bacterias… como extrañaba en estos momento los lugares bacterianos.

Mire las sabanas azules, la pared de un blanco deslavado con una franja cruzándola del mismo azul que las sabanas, y las cortinas completamente quietas, y también azules.

Todo era tan azul que parecían millones de pitufos uno sobre otro mirándome atentamente como si estuvieran a punto de atacarme.

Me hice un poco hacia atrás asustada, estaba en el planeta azul pitufo, esas feas criaturas diabólicas que querían atacarme.

Ok… tenía que relajarme como me había pedido Edward, así que desvié la mirada de las cortinas y las sabanas pitufescas mirando las manchas extrañas del techo.

El techo era de un extraño color crema, con algunas manchas más oscuras, parecía una seta.

Un momento… cortina y sabanas de pitufos, techo de seta… ¡estaba en la aldea de los pitufos!

Carajo, no estaba en el hospital, estaba en una aldea clandestina de pitufos, donde los pacientes no eran curados, ¡no!, ¡eran convertidos en pitufos!, tenía que salir de aquí inmediatamente.

Me removí para levantarme y sentí la incómoda sensación de la aguja en mi brazo.

¡Ah, ya entendía!, ni pitufos ni setas… es el tonto relajante que me dio Edward.

Fantástico, iba a alucinar, estúpida inexistente resistencia a los medicamentos; al menos no me aburriría mientras esperaba.

Me recosté de nuevo y cerré los ojos, tal vez también podría dormir, y soñar cosas extrañas y alocadas, podía alucinar dormida, ¡que hábil soy!

Después de todo, esto no eran tan malo, pensándolo detenidamente, al menos lo detenido que resultaban mis pensamientos inconexos ser convertida en pitufo no eran tan malo.

A Pitufina le había resultado, era la única mujer Pitufa de la aldea pitufa, así que seguramente la pasaba realmente bien.

Al menos si me era asignada mi propia aldea de hombres pitufos no tendría que pensar tanto en Edward Cullen y su hermosura y calidez insoportables.

¡Vaya!, esto iba a ser genial, ya queria ser convertida en Pitufina, seguro que al fin dejaba de ser Virgen.

De pronto escuche movimiento en la habitación, ¡los pitufos me atacan!, ¡Al fin!, mi destino se cumpliría, la gozosa existencia sexual estaba esperando por mí.

Aunque bien podría ser Edward, vaya que había cumplido cuando decía que no tardaba.

Abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaba una mujer en extremo delgada, mas bajita que yo y con una sonrisa risueña.

Y no se parecía para nada a Pitufina.

¡Demonios!

- Señorita, siento molestarla, pero el enfermero Cullen me envió con esto – dijo alzando un pedazo de tela blanca con lunares azules… ¿acaso eran pitufos aplastados?

- ¿Es un mantel… vamos a ir a un pic nic? – pregunte extrañada, era un extraño rito de iniciación, come sobre el mantel de pitufos aplastados y después te dan tu Harén de hombres azules.

- Ahm… no Señorita, - respondió extrañada la mujer - necesito que se cambie y se ponga esto, el señor Cullen olvido pedírselo – dijo dejando el mantel sobre la cama.

- ¿Edward quiere que me ponga un mantel? – ¿acaso iba a llevarme de picnic solo para comer sobre mi?... uhh… eso suena sucio de una manera muy conveniente…

- ¡No señorita! – Exclamo algo exasperada tomando de nuevo el mantel – esto no es un mantel, es una bata de hospital, es protocolo, y debe ponérsela – dijo zarandeando la bata-mantel frente a mí.

- ¡Oh! – Exclame sorprendida – entiendo – acepte incorporándome lentamente, ¿Por qué me sentía tan pesada? - ¿entonces no vamos a ir de picnic? – pregunte tomando la bata-mantel y buscando donde iba mi cabeza.

- No Señorita – respondió la enfermera ya desesperada, ¿a esto le llaman atención al cliente?, los pitufos no tenían nada de modales; la mujer pitufa mal humorada me miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras yo comenzaba a tratar de meterme en el mantel sin mover el brazo con la aguja, que por cierto pesaba como un elefante embarazado - ¿necesita ayuda? – pregunto evitando inútilmente una carcajada.

- Mi brazo esta muerto – le dije dejando caer el mantel – no puedo moverlo – le explique mirando mi inerte y pesado brazo que apenas sentía, mi mano seguía deforme, me comenzaba a preguntar si se quedaría así y tendría que conseguirme un sobrenombre como "La Garra" o "Manitas"… Dios no podía soportar ser Bella "Manitas" Swan o Bella "La Garra" Swan… se escuchaba demasiado… demasiado… demasiado… mal.

- Déjeme ayudarla – dijo súbitamente amable la mujer acercándose del lado de mi brazo muerto – su brazo no está muerto, es solo la anestesia que le han administrado, y antes de ponerse la bata necesita quitarse la ropa que lleva puesta – dijo como si se tratara de una madre cuidando de su tonta hija con brazos muertos.

- ¿Por qué es linda conmigo? – pregunte desconfiada, me pedía que me quitara la ropa, eso no era normal, tenía que contárselo a quien más confianza tenia, y si esa persona no era un detective que seguía crímenes de acoso sexual, sería un chisme inútil.

- Porqué tu mano parece una garra y estas drogada querida – respondió divertida la mujer quitándome los zapatos y lanzándolos a una caja metálica que estaba al lado de la cama.

Me quede quieta… Carajo, sabía que el elegido seria la Garra Swan… ahora podía ser narcotraficante… o luchadora profesional.

Nunca pensé que cambiarse un vestido para ponerse una bata-mantel de hospital fuera tan ridículamente difícil, entre la mujer-pitufo y yo hicimos una serie de maniobras para que mi brazo se moviera a lo mas mínimo y el tubito que me drogaba no se moviera, que bien podríamos estar en televisión haciendo una danza prehispánica o algo parecido.

Después de un largo rato, al fin me quede solo con mis bragas (las cuales me negué vehementemente a quitarme) y la bata de hospital, la mujer me obligo a taparme con las sabanas de papel pitufo y salió con una sonrisa divertida dejándome de nuevo sola.

La faena de cambiarme de ropa había sido agotadora, así que inmediatamente que las cortinas se cerraron repose la cabeza en la piedra que tenia por almohada y cerré los ojos dispuesta a tomar una tranquila siesta.

Estaba comenzando a sentir la tranquilidad que es preámbulo al sueño cuando sentí una ligera sacudida en el hombro.

- Estoy durmiendo, el doctor me lo recomendó – dije sin abrir los ojos, una risita risueña lleno mis oídos y volvieron a sacudirme del hombro.

- Soy tu enfermero, no tu Doctor Bella – dijo Edward divertido – siento despertarte, pero tenemos que sacarte los estudios – explico tranquilamente.

- Mejor mañana – le respondí acomodándome más en la cama, el volvió a reír y volvió a sacudirme… me gustaba más el Edward lindo que me besaba espectacularmente.

- No creo que eso sea posible, si no me equivoco tienes una cita en la noche con tu hermano, ¿no es cierto? – abrí los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunte mirándolo, sonreía despreocupado y acariciaba mi hombro con delicadeza.

- Emmett no dejo de hablar de eso toda la semana, y estoy seguro que Alice te matara si llegas tarde, seguro tiene planeado usarte de maniquí para prácticas de maquillaje y peinado profesional – torció el gesto incomodo, como si hubiera sufrido esas aterradoras sesiones de belleza de Alice, tal vez alguna vez lo había vestido usándolo de… Ken, pero ignorando mi ceño fruncido volvió a sonreír – yo se que tan loca puede llegar a ser mi hermanita – comento levantando los hombros, era seguro que alguna vez Alice lo había vestido con pequeños pantalones y mascadas en el cuello - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto interesado mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme, o más correctamente dicho, me obligaba a incorporarme.

- Con sueño – respondí bostezando – y mi brazo esta muerto – comente como no queriendo la cosa.

- No está muerto, es el efecto del tranquilizante – dijo divertido – anda démonos prisa que el tiempo corre – dijo sentándome en la cama, se alejo un poco y después volvió a ponerse frente a mí, con una silla de ruedas y una sonrisa socarrona, fruncí el entrecejo – protocolo del hospital – dijo triunfante sin darme la oportunidad de quejarme.

Me tomo de la mano y acerco la cosa que parecía perchero que sostenía la bolsita donde estaba el tranquilizante conectado a mi brazo, me ayudo a sentarme y descolgó la bolsita para colgarla en la silla.

- ¿Cómo va el dolor? – pregunto mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo adentrándonos más en el hospital.

- No siento nada – respondí algo ida, me estaba costando demasiado trabajo mantener abiertos los ojos.

- Eres poco resistente a los medicamentos, ¿no? – pregunto un tanto divertido mientras empujaba la silla.

- Con dos aspirinas puedo dormir en dos minutos – dije con despreocupación, Edward titubeo un momento parando nuestro camino, y después se aclaro la garganta nervioso.

- Lo recuerdo – dijo incomodo, y recordé el día en que nos habíamos conocido, claro, había evadido cualquier contacto tomando un par de aspirinas, seguramente Rosalie se lo había contado, un silencio intenso se hizo, cerré los ojos, ahora no tan adormilada, sino aturdida, no queria que este Edward amable y dulce se esfumara solo por recordar lo patéticos que nos habíamos comportando antes.

Durante el camino Edward se mantuvo callado, se aclaro la garganta como sí quisiera hablar un par de veces durante el camino, y detuvo la silla otro par de veces, pero sencillamente nada salió de su boca, ni de la mía; yo estaba luchando conmigo misma para mantenerme despierta, y estaba segura que iba a perder la batalla en unos momentos.

- Llegamos – dijo deteniéndose delante de una enorme puerta de fierro, trague saliva, me sentía como un extraterrestre al cual le tenían que hacer pruebas para saber si venía de Venus o de Marte.

Empujo la puerta y frente a nosotros aparecieron unos enormes aparatos que parecían como de ciencia loca, un rayo para encoger o algo así, volví a tragar sintiendo el estomago aún más pesado, y los ojos casi cerrados.

Edward se coloco frente a mí y me extendió una mano con un ademán que me pareció demasiado principesco para el lugar en el que estábamos.

La tome titubeante y torcí el gesto insegura.

- Estoy a dos segundos de caer dormida, si no te importa preferiría evitar caerme y romperme algo más – dije apretando suavemente su mano, el me acaricio el dorso con su pulgar y asintió sonriente.

- Esta bien, solo trata de mantenerte despierta – pidió sin soltarme la mano y mirándome tranquilo.

Asentí sonriente, estaba obteniendo un poder demasiado fuerte sobre mí, solo con una sonrisa me sentía tranquila, solo con pedirlo me quedaba despierta, solo con mirarme me quitaba el aire.

Esto estaba poniéndose color hormiga.

El me atraía y a juzgar por cómo estaba comportándose, yo también lo atraía, pero entonces… ¿que estaba mal?

¡Carajo!, los ojos me pesaban tanto que comencé a cabecear sin poder evitarlo.

Edward se arrodillo frente a mí, si, aun sin soltar mi mano y puso su mano libre en mi mejilla.

- Incluso, drogada y somnolienta, eres hermosa, - hizo una pausa en la que me sentí la mujer, más hermosa drogada y somnolienta del planeta - solo por si te interesa saberlo – dijo en un susurro, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la sensación tan placentera de tenerlo cerca, de que me hiciera cumplidos, de que se comportara como un hombre lindo que mostraba interés en mi.

Repose mi cabeza sobre su mano y decidí que este era mi paraíso y aquí me quedaría.

Es decir, al diablo, iba a dormir.

No sin antes aprovecharlo, me acerque un poco más a él y premeditadamente me pase la lengua delicadamente por mis labios, tratando de provocarlo; funciono, Edward se acerco lentamente hacia mí, y entonces…

- ¡Edward querido! – grito una voz chillona y empalagosa que hizo que Edward me soltara y se levantara de golpe y mi cabeza diera de lleno contra mi clavícula.

¿Quién carajos se había atrevido a interrumpirnos?

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba, una mujer con un traje azul de hospital y un bata blanca, alta, rubia, con un cuerpo espectacular y que me llevaba fácilmente 15 años.

– Caroline me dijo que necesitabas ayuda, pensé que te habías ido, me da gusto que te quedaras, - hizo una pausa y me miro con una pizca de curiosidad y una cucharada grande de complicidad – siento interrumpirlos, querido – si, remarco el querido.

Edward se paso la mano por el cabello, como lo hacía su hermana cada que tenía oportunidad, se aclaro la garganta nervioso y me dio la espalda.

- No interrumpió, Doctora Adrianne – volvió a aclararse la garganta e hizo un ademan con la cabeza para señalarme – Bella y yo solo conversábamos – aclaro visiblemente incomodo.

De hecho era cierto, pero no estábamos platicando del clima para que lo dijera como si de verdad no importara que la bruja con cuerpo de diosa nos interrumpiera.

- Ya veo… - dijo evitando una risita la mujer mirándome de reojo – Así que BELLA y tu, conversaban – esta vez recalco mi nombre alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

- Al parecer, Bella tiene dos fracturas en la mano, Doctora, propongo sacar las radiografías pertinentes y acelerar el tratamiento, la paciente tiene urgencia por salir – dijo Edward tratando de sonar profesional, pero su incomodidad era tan clara que comenzó a mosquearme.

- Así que urgencia por salir eh?, - pregunto la mujer mirándome por primera vez directamente, yo asentí sin saber que responder - ¿acaso una cita? – pregunto divertida esta vez mirando a Edward.

- Con mi hermano, si una cita – dije un mucho más molesta de lo que debería, la mujer me miro entre incrédula y divertida y asintió, cambiando completamente su actitud "divirtámonos con la chica que solo quiere dormir" a una de doctora profesional.

- Entonces hagámoslo ya – dijo con tono tranquilo – Edward saca las radiografías, te veré en el cubículo – ordeno la mujer, tomo el expediente médico que colgaba del lado de la silla y comenzó a hojearlo mientras salía de la sala.

Edward ni siquiera giro para verme, comenzó a prender maquinas y mover cosas en el lugar.

Mientras lo miraba moverse, los ojos comenzaron a pesarme más, y no me di cuenta en qué momento deje de ver a mi médico de cabecera, para cambiar a la negrura.

Estaba tan cansada como si hubiera corrido un maratón completo mientras cargaba en hombros a Rosalie con unos tacones de Alice, que además de ser de tacón de aguja me quedaban pequeños.

Si así me sentía… supongo.

Sin embargo, la poca lucidez que conseguí, fue para seguir las indicaciones que Edward me daba para poner la mano en ciertas posiciones y ciertos lugares (desgraciadamente los lugares eran solo maquinas); apenas si cruzamos dos palabras, no era porque no quisiera hablar con él, aunque sea para reclamarle que no corriera a la doctorcita un poco antes y pudiéramos seguir donde nos habíamos quedado, pero de verdad, apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Cuando terminamos, Edward solo me sonrió y me ayudo a acomodarme bien en la silla, comenzó a apagar aparatos y ahí fue cuando ya no pude más.

Parecía como si hubiera pulsado el botón de apagado, no sentí nada más de mi, podría estar flotando con un arnés sobre el hospital, podría haber un tiroteo, podría estar sumergida en salsa de tomate hirviendo, pero yo no sabía siquiera donde estaba mi nariz; estaba completamente perdida.

La tranquilidad que me invadió era totalmente estática, mis cinco sentidos estaban apagados completamente, no escuchaba, olía, veía, ni sentía nada.

Era tan genial de tantas maneras.

- Si quieres puedes despertarla, iré con Caroline a firmar el alta y podrán irse – dijo la chillona voz de la doctora que nos había interrumpido.

Dios, el apagado de sistema no podía durar un poco más?, al menos hasta que la doctora con voz de pájaro loco saliera del edificio?

- Prefiero esperar a que despierte, pero si no le importa Doctora, ¿podría firmar el alta ahora?, para poder irnos inmediatamente que despierte – pidió Edward con su tono educado y encantador que usaba, al parecer, con todo el personal femenino del hospital.

- Sin problema Edward – hizo una pausa en la que comencé a sentir de nuevo, ubique de nuevo mi nariz… estaba pegada a la mitad de mi cara… como antes lo había estado, genial, al menos no me sentía como un pitufo, eso era bueno… ¿no? – eres muy atento con Bella – comento la voz de pájaro loco con tono cargado.

- Lo haría por usted igual – respondió a su vez Edward, volviendo a sonar incomodo.

- Claro, seguro – rio la mujer, hizo una pausa de nuevo, mientras ubicaba mis brazos, pegados a mi torso, como habían estado antes, genial… – Bella es muy linda, parece que sin drogas en su sistema es una chica interesante – comento como no queriendo la cosa.

Ok, la Doctora pájaro loco estaba comenzando a agradarme.

- Si, supongo – respondió Edward nervioso, la doctora soltó una risita divertida y fue cuando comencé a sentir mis pies de nuevo, y también como una extraña sensación de dolor mitigado se extendía por mi brazo derecho hasta la punta de mis dedos.

- ¿Sabes Edward?, Bella es linda, me agrada, - dijo la Doctora sonando como su madre, me gustaba ese tono, o tal vez para ser justa, me gustaban sus palabras, Edward sin embargo carraspeo incomodo y sentí como la cama se hundía un poco a mis pies, seguro alguno se había sentado - parece que tiene mala pata para eso de los incidentes, pero, es bastante linda, y tengo que decirlo, querido, me agrada mucho más que… -

- Por favor Adrianne, ahora no – la interrumpió Edward súbitamente molesto, ¿le agradaba más que quien?, Edward y sus inoportunas y características intervenciones – si me dan la plaza de doctor residente, podrás molestarme todo el día, pero para eso faltan mínimo 6 meses, así que hasta entonces, guárdate tus comentarios sobre mi vida privada, por favor – pido serio, pero sin sonar en ningún momento grosero.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hare todo lo que esté en mi mano para que te den esa plaza – respondió la Doctora con tono relajado – y cuando te la den, tendrás que contarme todo sobre Bella, tiene mi visto bueno, querido – rio bajito y el peso que estaba a mis pies desapareció – te estaré esperando para más noticias en unos meses, Edward, tengo pacientes que atender, así que iré a desquitar mi sueldo, Cuídate querido, nos veremos después – escuche movimiento, y claramente como la mujer tronaba la boca sonando como un beso.

Lindas y empalagosas despedidas, estaba a punto de levantarme y separarlos, para recordarle a Edward que a la última persona con la que se iba a besar era yo, y no me había besado, tenía derecho de antigüedad.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más me molestaba, la Doctora Adrianne había dicho algo, algo que había molestado a Edward y que además había interrumpido.

¿Yo le gustaba más que quien?

La doctora me había comparado con alguien, alguien cuyo nombre Edward ni siquiera había querido escuchar, alguien que claramente lo molestaba…

¿O es que la molestia provenía que mi nombre entrara en la conversación?

Claramente, Edward no había dado su brazo a torcer, y para la Doctora solo éramos conocidos, pero, aunque cualquiera de los dos intentara negarlo, éramos algo más que eso.

No quería sonar cursi, no iba por ese camino, no me refería que fuéramos almas gemelas, o amigos de toda la vida, estábamos muy lejos de eso.

Pero teníamos una relación, tal vez no una relación seria o formal, nuestra relación era todo menos seria y formal; pero lo que habíamos hecho juntos, todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, no era algo que pasara entre "solo conocidos".

Y para ser sincera, me dolía que tratara de convencer a los demás de que éramos solo conocidos.

Aunque, para ser sincera, yo me estaba comportando igual, no le había dicho nada a Alice, ni loca lo haría, era su hermanita, era como embarrarme miel y entrar a una reserva de osos Pooh hambrientos; tampoco le había dicho palabra alguna a Emmett, porque eso sería como embarrar a Edward de miel y aventarlo a una reserva de… no, solo tenía que aventarlo hacia Emmett.

Ambos nos estábamos comportando como un tonto y patético par de cobardes.

Esto no estaba nada bien.

Una punzada en la muñeca me hizo removerme incomoda y soltar un siseo, y fue entonces que todo mi sistema volvió a prenderse al 100%.

Los sonidos de todo el hospital llegaron a mis oídos, tan fuertes que me sentí como Daredevil, la luz traspaso mis parpados cerrados de forma lastimera, y todo mi cuerpo volvió a pesar los 66 kilos que pesaba desde antes.

Con un cargo extra, y bastante incomodo en mi brazo derecho.

Sentí la boca seca y volví a removerme en la cama, incomoda, dolorida, cansada, y sobre todo, preocupada.

Preocupada por aquellos pensamientos patéticamente cobardes.

- Hey, Bella durmiente – susurro la suave y cariñosa voz de Edward cerca de mi oído – se que estas despierta, no vuelvas a dormir – canturreo con ternura.

Sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello con tranquilidad, y lentamente abrí los ojos.

La luz era demasiada, o era que yo solo quería volver a dormir, me sentía como si tuviera una resaca tremenda, y la sensación de dolor mitigado del brazo, comenzaba a ser sensación de dolor sin mitigar.

- Me siento como si tuviera resaca – dije con la voz ronca, Edward rio y se separo de mi, comenzando a apagar los aparatos que estaban a lado de la cama.

- Es normal, te llevare a tu casa, y pasaremos por una botella de agua – bostezo y se desperezo sacudiendo la cabeza – y un café cargado – completo tomando una chamarra de mezclilla y una mochila gris y enorme de la caja donde estaba mi ropa.

Mire hacia abajo, y vi, que la ropa ya no estaba en la caja, estaba completamente vestida, dispuesta perfectamente para salir del nosocomio.

- ¿Quién…? – trate de preguntar mirándome, el sonrió y se puso la chamarra para después volver a bostezar.

- La Doctora Adrianne fue muy atenta y con ayuda de una enfermera te vistió – explico colgándose la mochila al hombro, me di cuenta en ese momento, que también se colgaba mi bolso, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

- Ya veo – dije distraída, esta escena estaba gustándome mas de lo debido, pero sinceramente, si él me hubiera vestido, ninguna queja hubiera salido de mi boca.

Baje la mirada, intrigada me mire la mano; del codo hasta la punta del dedo medio estaba envuelta en una especie de yeso azul, y tenía una especie de férula encima, como cubriendo el yeso, mientras mi dedo media llevaba algo parecido a una pinza de metal recubriendo el yeso azul.

Analice todo aquel paquete por un momento, y después levante la vista hacia Edward intrigada - ¿Qué tan malo fue? – pregunte sentándome lentamente en la cama, por supuesto con la atenta ayuda de Edward apoyando sus manos en mi espalda.

- De hecho, fue mucho menor de lo que creía – respondió con una sonrisa cansada – tengo la receta de medicamentos contra el dolor ya surtida, el yeso lo llevaras tan solo durante cuatro semanas, y si todo resulta bien, como hasta ahora, la férula digital la llevaras tan solo una semana más – me explico con tono educado y servil.

Asentí sonriente, sin saber que decir, Edward se había tomado demasiadas molestias, había surtido mi receta, me había atendido, me llevaría a mi casa y además me compraría una botella de agua.

Eso era lo más lindo de todo, moría de sed.

Me tomo de la mano buena y me ayudo a incorporarme, nos soltamos y me alisé el vestido, mientras el daba la vuelta y tomaba un pedazo informe de tela azul opaco.

Bostezo y me acomodo una cinta que estaba pegada al pedazo de tela sobre el cuello, rozando delicadamente mi cuello desnudo haciendo que me estremeciera ligeramente, sonriendo encantadoramente tomo mi brazo y lo acomodo sobre una especie de cuneta que formaba la tela.

- Así no cargaras el peso del yeso, y evitaremos la inflamación – explico ante mi atenta mirada, yo asentí y me removí para sentirme más cómoda dentro de aquel soporte, el brazo no me molestaba, estaba cómodamente reposado sobre mi estomago, y aunque en momentos un torrente de dolor leve recorría todo el brazo, hasta el momento me sentía enteramente capaz de sobrellevarlo.

- Gracias – dije quedamente sonriéndole, el bajo la mirada, ya que era más alto que yo y me miro con una sonrisa tranquila, tenía los ojos ligeramente inflamados y enrojecidos y su semblante era claramente de cansancio, alce la mano y le acaricie la mejilla quedamente, cerró los ojos y su sonrisa de amplio – Gracias por todo, has sido muy amable – no podía callármelo, no quería, había sido más que amable, había sido perfecto.

- Ha sido un placer – respondió abriendo los ojos y premeditadamente acercándose a mí.

Esta vez, a diferencia de las otras, no hubo un preámbulo al cual analizar y disfrutar de esa sensación de apremio.

Simplemente Edward se acerco y pozo sus labios sobre los míos, besándome como si fuéramos novios desde hacía años, como si fuera normal para el besarme.

Fue rápido y tierno, más que tierno, fue futurista, podía y quería acostumbrarme a esa sensación de reconocimiento que me daban sus labios.

Sonrió aun sobre mis labios y después ladeo la cabeza y beso la comisura de mi boca, esta vez, no tan tierno como antes, con una carga inconfundible de deseo.

Sentí como mi medula espinal se retorcía gustosa.

Pero el momento se rompió cuando Edward se alejo rápidamente y soltó un gran bostezo, que ni a los leones de Animal Planet les había visto.

Me trague a medias una risita, pero él la dejo salir un tanto apenado.

- Lo siento – se disculpo, se estiro y se acomodo bien la mochila y mi bolso y me miro con un brillo hermoso en esos ojazos que poseía – es mejor que nos vayamos ya, es tarde – dijo tomándome de la mano.

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, la mayoría de las cortinas que pasamos estaban cerradas, así que no tuve que disimular mi sonrojo.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo, Edward me soltó sutilmente la mano y la paso a mi hombro girándome hacia el mostrador de la entrada.

- Caroline, nos vamos, ¿la Doctora Adrianne firmo el alta de Bella? – pregunto Edward con su tono educado, que hizo inmediatamente sonreír a la buena Caroline.

- Todo listo, cariño – respondió la mujer – Nos veremos en unos meses Edward, Cuídate ¿de acuerdo? – dijo estirando su mano y pellizcando como abuelita su mejilla.

Edward sonrió y asintió tranquilamente, ya era la segunda vez que le decían eso, me preguntaba qué era lo que había detrás.

¿Acaso lo habían suspendido por la bronca que habíamos armado?

Esperaba que no, si era así movería todas mis influencias para que le devolvieran el empleo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Bueno, haría que Renee moviera todas sus influencias.

- Cuídate Caroline – respondió Edward haciendo que nos alejáramos, la enfermera sonrió y miro la mano de Edward sobre mi hombro y su sonrisa se amplio.

- Que estén bien – dijo un poco más fuerte para que la escucháramos, sonreí asintiendo para devolver el amable gesto de la señora, y sin más despedidas extrañas salimos del lugar.

Edward se llevo la mano a los bolsillos y saco mis llaves, mirándome como esperando a que explotara.

- ¿Por qué tienes mis llaves? – no pude evitar preguntar, repentinamente a la defensiva.

- Las necesito para conducir a tu casa, no tengo auto, siempre regreso del hospital en autobús – explico encogiéndose de hombros, yo fruncí el seño.

- ¿De dónde las sacaste, Edward? – la última vez que las había visto, las había guardado seguras en mi bolso para poder gritonear a placer a Jacob.

- De tu bolso – respondió sencillamente.

Apreté la mandíbula molesta, un hombre atento y educado, y además por regla general, no metía las manos a la bolsa de una chica, mucho menos si esta estaba drogada y semi muerta en una cama.

Esta hermosa burbuja de irreal perfección estaba comenzando a fisurarse.

Edward simplemente ignoro mi falta de comentarios y me guio hasta mi auto, era claro que con el brazo pegado a mi cuerpo no podría conducir, así que Edward abrió la puerta de copiloto, y con suma atención y caballerosidad me ayudo a entrar al auto y a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

Haciendo, obviamente, que mi enojo por chismear premeditadamente en mi bolso disminuyera.

Pero no que desapareciera, que quede claro.

No era que tuviera algo que esconder en mi bolso, tal vez algo vergonzoso, como tampones, que llevaba a todos lados por si las dudas, o mi agenda, que tenia los números de mil hombres en el.

No es que fuera la mayor ligadora de la historia, al menos mis ligues no me habían hecho ni la mitad de feliz de lo que él me había hecho.

… ¿Había aceptado que Edward me hacia feliz?...

Pues sí, lo hacía…

Cerró mi puerta e inmediatamente la puerta de atrás se abrió, vi que dejaba su mochila y mi bolso en el asiento trasero y después dio la vuelta rápidamente, entro en completo silencio, y mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, volvió a bostezar como león en plena sabana.

- Luces cansado – comente tratando de hacer platica.

- Solo un poco – respondió acomodando el asiento, el era más alto que yo, necesitaba un poco más de espacio para sus piernas - mi turno comenzó a las 5 de la madrugada, son las 6 de la tarde, llevo varias horas trabajando – comento con la misma despreocupación que demostraba desde que habíamos salido del hospital.

- ¿Desde las 5 de la madrugada? – no pude evitar preguntar sorprendida – vaya turnos enormes que tienes en el hospital – exclame ligeramente molesta, eso claramente era explotación laboral.

- Mi turno termino hace horas, Bella, pero no podía dejarte ahí, ¿cierto? – pregunto sonriente mientras encendía el auto.

Me quede callada mientras sentía como mi cara se ponía roja de vergüenza.

- Eso fue muy… - lindo, caballeroso, glorioso, encantador, perfecto, utópico… - atento de tu parte, gracias Edward, - carajo, era una cobarde – discúlpame por hacerte quedar horas extra –

- No fue nada – respondió saliendo del cajón de estacionamiento – de hecho fue mucho mejor, mi último día en el hospital fue muy aburrido, apenas y si pude suturar la herida de un señor que callo de las escaleras, la Doctora Adrianne me dejo ayudar a ponerte el yeso – dijo con emoción contenida, y después volvió a soltar un bostezo.

- Genial – dije sin saber que responder, se sentía bien por tener que ponerme un yeso, tal vez para él, el dolor de los demás era bueno – un momento – dije cuando volvió a bostezar abriendo aun más la boca que antes - ¿a qué hora dejaste de trabajar en el bar anoche? – si había estado en mi casa casi a las 10 y había regresado a ayudar a Jasper en el bar, eso no sonaba como que hubiera dormido mucho.

- A la una y treinta, ¿Por qué? – pregunto indiferente pagando de su bolsillo la cuota de estacionamiento del hospital, dejándome infinitamente satisfecha, el Edward tacaño, estaba en algún otro lugar.

- ¿Has dormido 4 horas? – pregunte apenada mordiéndome el labio, en parte porque había evitado que descansara las horas que había estado en el hospital, y en parte porque el brazo estaba tomando mayor sensibilidad, y vaya que comenzaba a doler.

- De hecho 2, tuve que ir a mi casa del bar, y de mi casa al hospital hago media hora – explico despreocupado – no te preocupes – añadió cuando yo abrí la boca sorprendida – estoy acostumbrado a no dormir mucho –

- Pues ahora mismo parece como que necesitas dormir un poco – le recrimine alterada, un Doctor debería estar descansado y despejado para atender a sus pacientes; y por otro lado, me preocupaba que Edward no pudiera dormir, podría hacerle daño - ¿A qué hora duermes? – pregunte mas como para picarlo, que con curiosidad.

- De hecho a esta hora debería de estar dormido – dijo acelerando por la avenida, yo solté un sonido gutural con remordimiento, no solo había hecho que hiciera horas extras, sino que en esas horas extras se supondría que debía dormir, seguro que después tenía que ir al bar a trabajar, me sentía como cucaracha – no te sientas mal Bella, sea como sea, no me hubiera perdido por nada el compartir contigo estas horas – inmediatamente el remordimiento desapareció y miles de mariposas me inundaron – a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo te la pasaras babeando la almohada del hospital – bromeo.

Yo reí divertida, era cierto, la mayoría del tiempo había dormido, pero el tiempo que había pasado despierta, lo había disfrutado inmensamente.

- Vaya suerte el romperme la mano, ¿no? – dije de broma moviendo un poco el brazo, un dolor punzante me hizo fruncir el entrecejo y sisear con incomodidad, se suponía que cuando te arreglan los huesos te dejan de doler ¿no?

- Llegamos – dijo de repente Edward frenando de golpe, haciendo que el cinturón se apretara un poco a mi cuerpo.

Alce la mirada y vi que estábamos frente a uno de esos establecimientos tipo "Oxxo" que estaban abiertos las 24 horas, Edward saco las llaves del contacto y me miro sonriente.

- Iré por tu agua, y mi café, ¿quieres algo más? – me pregunto con tono suave, yo negué con la cabeza y me quite con dificultad el cinturón de seguridad.

- Te acompaño – dije, Edward tomo mi mano frenándome y negó con la cabeza.

- Quédate en el auto, no tardare – pidió con una sonrisa, estuve a punto de ceder, pero necesitaba estirar las piernas.

- Tengo hambre, quiero ver que hay – explique haciendo un puchero, las facciones de Edward se suavizaron cual mantequilla sobre pan y soltó mi mano bajando rápidamente del auto.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió, mostrando a Edward que me extendía la mano caballerosamente.

La tome gustosa y así, como había bajado del auto caminamos a la tienda.

El día ya no era tan luminoso, y el aire soplaba fuerte, el cabello se me pego a la cara, y me estremecí con frio.

Hola, dulce y frio Otoño.

Edward acelero el paso y entramos a la tienda, se dejo guiar por mí para pasar frente a los hot dogs del lugar, los sándwiches y los trozos de pizza, pero nada se me antojaba, seguimos caminando hasta que pasamos por el lugar de los pastelitos, galletas y demás cosas dulces y engordadoras.

Sin poderlo evitar, solté un gritito de emoción que hizo que Edward apretara un poco mi mano, (si aun estábamos tomados de la mano), y cuando me solté de él, fue solo para agarrar tres tubos de galletas de chocolate con crema, quise volver a tomarlo de la mano y seguir nuestro camino, pero, claro, ahora solo tenía una mano disponible.

Con cara de circunstancias, mire mi mano repleta de tubos de galleta y luego la mano vacía de Edward que me llamaba a tomarla de nuevo.

Sin miramientos, y con una familiaridad sorprendente, Edward tomo los paquetes de galletas de mi mano y volvió a tomarme de la mano como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que seguía dormida, o bien que había muerto y este era el preámbulo al paraíso.

Avanzamos por el pasillo y Edward se detuvo frente a los refrigeradores de líquidos, tan rápida como me lo permitía la pseudo-resca, saque gustosa un bote de frappe de moka frio, Edward soltó una risita y yo reí junto a él.

Esto era maravilloso.

Nos acercamos a la caja y Edward pidió un expreso doble, el dependiente lo preparo mientras el cajero pasaba las galletas y mi frappe por el reconocedor de códigos.

Ya en serio, ¿como se llamaba esa pantallita negra?, ¿acaso era mágica o algo así?

Salimos aun de la mano del establecimiento, con Edward cargando la bolsa y su café con la mano izquierda, y la derecha firmemente agarrando la mía.

Apenas pusimos un pie fuera del lugar, el viento premeditadamente soplo sus aires de Otoño, haciendo que volviera a estremecerme.

Edward me jalo de nuevo hacia el establecimiento, me deje llevar distraída, esta familiaridad con la que me trataba estaba anulando cualquier defensa.

Dejo la bolsa sobre el estante de revistas y me extendió su café.

Confundida lo tome, de verdad que estaba anulándome completamente... ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

Entonces, haciéndome sentir un inmenso y excitante deja vu, Edward se llevo las manos a la chamarra de mezclilla, que por cierto, y siempre cabe decirlo, le sentaba espectacularmente bien, tal vez más que eso.

Una mirada presuntuosa y si, lujuriosa se apodero de él, haciéndome sonreír como una total pervertida.

Me paso su chamarra sobre los hombros, con sumo cuidado para no molestar en lo más mínimo mi brazo enyesado.

Se alejo un par de pasos y me miro, tan morbosamente que sentí como si únicamente tuviera encima su chamarra; rodeándome con su maravilloso aroma.

Casi me avente a sus brazos para terminar de una vez con esa tensión sexual que existía entre ambos, y que estaba segura, lo volvía tan loco a él como a mí; pero tenía un café hirviente en la mano, lo que menos me gustaría en ese momento era quemar a Edward y que tuviéramos que regresar al hospital.

Aunque, si solo le tiraba un poquito y se veía obligado a quitarse ese curioso traje azul…

Pero no tenía las agallas, y bajo la mirada inquisidora de los trabajadores de la tienda, solo me limite, como siempre, a sonrojarme, y sonreírle de manera tonta.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa, y además, haciéndome sentir como una niña a la cual le daban un dulce para que dejara de llorar, me beso tiernamente la mejilla.

No fue nada sexual, nada en el día había sido sexual a decir verdad, salvo estos últimos segundos; sin embargo este momento me pareció tan cómodo y familiar que no pude más que sonreír, si, aun más.

Era fácil estar con Edward, era fácil disfrutar de su atención, era fácil acostumbrarme a este hermoso trato.

Era fácil que la palabra Futuro, viniera a mi mente en estos momentos.

Avanzamos de nuevo tomados de la mano, como antes abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a sentarme; cuando el se sentó en el lugar de piloto, antes de cualquier otra cosa, abrió el paquete de galletas y me lo extendió, y después abrió la botella de frappe y la coloco en la charola de líquidos del auto.

Se estiro hacia el asiento trasero, bajo mi atenta mirada, lo cual me sorprendía, porque si hubiera sido alguien más, seguramente no le prestaría la mínima atención y estaría disfrutando el cielo de las galletas de chocolate.

Estaba tan embobada admirándolo, que no prestaba la mínima atención a lo que hacía, solo verlo ahí era genial, y la sensación de familiaridad y confort crecían a pasos de dinosaurio.

Me extendió la mano, y yo irremediablemente tuve que ver que me ofrecía, retirando la mirada de sus ojos tranquilos, cristalinos y si, cansados.

Era una capsula, completamente amarilla y enorme a mi gusto, obviamente fruncí el ceño.

- Es para el dolor, estoy seguro que has sentido punzadas o calambres, no te va a durar esa sensación muchos días, pero, es mejor que no la sientas de ningún modo, - explico sonriente sin mover un milímetro la mano – además, puedo ver que aun tienes sueño, si tomas la pastilla es seguro que caerás como costal – bromeo alcanzándome el café.

No tan convencida, pero dispuesta a darle la razón, por algo era medico… o algo parecido, tome la pastilla y me la eche a la boca, y después, mañosamente rozando su mano al tomar el café, tome un gran bocado de café y me deje caer en el asiento.

- Listo Doctor Cullen – dije con una sonrisita, el rio y se estiro de nuevo, esta vez para colocarme el cinturón de seguridad.

Me quede completamente quieta, esperando a que, si él quería algo, tomara la iniciativa.

Y por nuestra salud mental, tenía que tomarla.

Rozo mis brazos y parte de mi cuello, y se tardo un poco más de lo debido, "acomodando" el cinturón para mi máxima comodidad.

Cuando dejo de estar a dos centímetros, tentadoramente para que lo mordiera o algo parecido, afortunadamente, tomo la iniciativa.

Simplemente, beso mi mejilla dulcemente, y evite una risa cuando aspiro profundamente y cerró los ojos, me sentí como un hotdog frente a un perro hambriento.

Iujjj, eso era de todos modos posibles inapropiado.

Me perdí un poco en el aroma que despedía su chamarra, en el mismo aroma que había dejado sobre mí, en la hermosa situación.

Apenas si me di cuenta de cuando arranco.

No necesitaba llamar al programa de Walter Mercado para que me dijera mi futuro, no necesitaba a una adivina que me leyera las cartas, no necesitaba una máquina del tiempo, nada de eso sería tan eficiente como lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos.

No necesitaba a ningún adivino, estaba viviendo, ese prometedor futuro.

Por mi mente comenzaron a desfilar imágenes, en todas ellas Edward y yo estábamos juntos, lucíamos igual que ahora, bueno casi igual, en ninguna de ellas yo llevaba un yeso de 10 kilos a cuestas.

Podía ver fácilmente como recogía a Edward después de su turno en el hospital, y el manejaba hasta esa misma tienda para comprar helado para la cena.

Como cada que viajábamos en el auto cerraba mi puerta y me ayuda mañosamente a ponerme el cinturón.

Me veía en un hermoso pórtico campirano besándolo apasionadamente.

Y a pesar de lo fantasioso que podría sonar todo aquello, no me arrepentía ni me sentía avergonzada, en lo más mínimo, esto me gustaba y algo muy dentro de mí, me decía que no era para nada descabellado.

No necesitaba ningún vidente, ni siquiera Rosalie con sus horóscopos, sus decretos y sus hechizos extraños, o Alice con sus corazonadas nunca erradas, podrían darme una imagen más placentera y nítida del futuro.

Porque llevaba toda una tarde entera viviendo el futuro que yo deseaba.

- Buena canción – dijo Edward de repente, sacándome de mis visiones.

Trate de prestar atención, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento había prendido la radio, pero sonaban los hermosos y sencillos acordes de la canción Vivo, del grupo mexicano Fobia.

Peculiar nombre… pero sus canciones eran magnificas.

Sonreí, esa canción era hermosa, y tan adecuada para lo que estaba sintiendo.

Me sonrió y comenzó a cantar junto a la voz del vocal, Leonardo de Lozzane, que por cierto, era casi tan hermoso como el hombre que tenia a mi lado.

Casi.

- Caminaremos juntos, escaparemos de la realidad - sonreí y me aclare la garganta para desafinar la hermosa armonía que Edward había conseguido con el guapísimo Leo.

- Si tropezamos no nos dolerá, no existen cuerpos, mente nada más – hicimos la pausa necesaria, y casualmente nos toco una luz roja, en la que Edward giro a verme con una hermosa sonrisa y los ojos más luminosos y cariñosos que había presenciado nunca.

Y el coro exploto, haciendo que algo en mi también explotara.

Ya no podía negarlo.

- Eres sangre tibia y yo, me siento vivo, me siento vivo, me siento vivo o o o o o – cantamos quedamente, mirándonos a los ojos con gran complicidad, y más que eso.

Ya no podía negarlo.

Estaba enamorándome de Edward Cullen.

Sin más un bostezo interrumpió mi desafinada intervención musical y Edward rio, volviendo a acelerar.

El momento no se rompió, solo continuo, solo un poco menos perfecto que antes.

- No te preocupes, yo me hago cargo de todo, duerme – pidió con voz sedosa, le sonreí y Edward como no podía mirarme detenidamente, ya que si lo hacía nos estrellábamos con un tráiler, se limito a tomarme de la mano – Estaré aquí cuando despiertes – prometió.

¿Qué podía hacer contra eso?

Sencillamente nada, y además no había porque hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos, y sentí como el futuro había tocado a mi puerta.

Mi futuro, nuestro futuro, era sencillamente épico.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio?, les dije que estaba que escurria de miel! xD espero les haya gustado!_

_Ahora, tengo un "anuncio" en varios reviews me han pedido que haga el fic con el narrador Edward, lo he pensado, bueno, he pensado poner a Edward como narrador en algunos capitulos, pero esos capitulos, aun no irian, por lo tanto, si en alguno, más cercando a lo que imagino se acomoda Edward de narrador, no duden que lo pondre!, jeje les repito, tomo todas sus segurencias en cuenta!_

_Por otro lado, aca van los agradecimientos para todos aquellos que comentaron o se unieron a alertas y favoritos en este capi, MILLONES de Gracias!_

**NAOBI CHAN, ALDINN, -TSUKINO, IDTA, LUCIA2176, MONICA'S CITRIC THINGS, FER- CULLEN, LUNATIKACC, YOLABERTAY, EBRUME, DARK THALASSA, KXPRII-STRAWWBERRIES, STEPHAAANNY, JACKY MASEN'CULLEN, PAULACULLENPALMITAHAPPYHOT, KATYCULLEN, PEDRO, ERICASTELO, CHAYORCM, SARAES, CHICABETITA, RARAMENTE-OSCURO, MARU ARGENTINA, KLAUDIA T, TINACULLENSWAN, PAULA CULLEN, AVAMPIREYOUCAN'TSWEATOUT.**

_Muchas Gracias por seguir aqui, respondi todos sus reviews (si de nuevo respondo reviews! jojojo) y todas sus criticas y sus buenos deseos, Muchas Gracias._

_Ahora, veran un GRAN exageradamente GRAN Parrafo, este es de los agradecimientos que me he comido en los ultimos capitulos, a todos los que dejaron review, se unieron a alertas y favoritos desde el capi 12, que ya no publique los agradecimientos (tomatasos para mi por eso!) Muchas Gracias!_

**DANNI, , MARIAKAMILA, CARLITA CULLEN, DREAMMER, EJSAM, MARCE MASEN, TRISHAHUDSONBLACK91, MELANIE18CULLEN, LO0REMTZ, EMILY-LOKIS, DEZKICIADA, CARO, M0RADITA, PILAR, ROSSIEROSS, KXANDRA, ZUJEYANE, ANDREEEEA, SORA DANY CULLEN, BLACKCULLENGURL, AIIRAM, LUNA-EVANS-26, , AMERYTOH, SABI07, PRI, NIKOLA CARACOLA, PELLAN, NIELASOL, -DULCE AMOR-, V, CRYSTAL BUTTERFLY 92, LUCIA2176, BELEWYN, GEORGINA, GIMENA CUBAS, YENNYCULLEN, IXTAB-CHAN, ANGIE96, , CHEMITA, FANITA91, I LIVE IN A BUBBLE, MARIALOLIS, GISSY CULLEN SWAN, ZAMARAZ, JESSIBELLACULLENS LOVEABLE MOON, TIINACULLEN, SABRINACULLENBLACK, NAI-ZARAUTZ, IAN SAMARA, ANYBUFF, CINTIAELNEMER, BELLARENESMEE ALIAS NATI, ISABELLIONAXCULLEN, JOLI CULLEN, NALEE MASEN, ELPILAU, JULIE-Q, PITUFARM, NOE PATTZ, MARCECREPUSCULO, LISA CULLEN 92, PATRIPUES, FABILACULLEN, VICTORIAMARIEHALE, LUZBEL-ENIGMA, GBYALN, AERIN MASEN CULLEN, ALENAA, SELLY COLY COOL, CATHAYSA, KAREN OBSESION TWILIGHT, DAYAABLACK, CCYTIG, ROSSXCULLEN, BELLALIZ, LOKAXTV, DARKY1995, SAKURA LI CULLEN, ANELIS EVANS, LAURA-CULLEN-SWAN, SARAITK CULLEN HALE, YOYA11, NN, KARIITO, LEIDAJIM, DIEGO, QUEEN-ANNIE, AIZEN63, KAYLING, CULLEN'S NICKY, VISZED, JESSICA, NOHEMALFOY.**

_Más claro, algunas que ya estaban en el primer parrafo!, muchas Gracias!_

_Ahi, seguro encuentran su nombre chicas! jejejeje, de verdad muchas Gracias, de todos corazon a todos los que le han dado una oprtunidad a este sueño!_

_En noticias relacionadas al fic, bueno, el siguiente capi estara a mas tardar el viernes de la proxima semana, el porque tanto, es porque la porxima semana la tengo muyy llena, asi que espero tener el hueco pertinente para publicar antes, pero a mas tardar sera el Viernes!_

_Muchas Gracias de nuevo a todos!, espero sus criticas y comentarios, y les repito, si alguna persona que no tenga cuenta quiere recibir alerta a su mail, solo envienme un mail pidiendola! mi mail es: will _ mp_ 19 en hotmail, las estare esperando!_

_Sin más por el momento, les deseo linda semana! Muchas Gracias, Muchos Beshos y Mucha Buena Vibra! =) _


	18. Preparativos

_Hola chicas!_

_Ya se me merezco unos zapes bien dados! xD_

_Una gran disculpa por el retraso!, pero de verdad, hasta hoy pude sentarme tranquilamente (entre comillas) y revisar que el fic no tuviera errores de ortografía, y que todos estuvieran en los agradecimientos, revisar mi correo, ver que tengo varias actualizaciones, bueno, incluso tengo como 30 mails de farmvile! Jajaja… ok, les digo eso porque de verdad no tuve nada nadisima de tiempo, estuve de aquí para allá casi desde el miércoles, ayer me senté un ratito, pero mi hermana tenia tarea, y pfff… ya sabrán…_

_El caso es que ya estoy aquí!, 3 días atrasada! =/_

_Les tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala…_

_La buena, es que el capi es de nada más y nada menos 37 páginas!, así que búsquense un asiento cómodo xD…_

_La mala, se las digo en la nota de autor! =) Disfrútenlo!_

_

* * *

_

**PREPARATIVOS.**

Tan cansada como me sentía solo recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos, mientras que la canción de Fobia seguía sus acordes.

Estoy segura que no escuche el final.

Pero algo ya no me permitía seguir durmiendo, era una sensación incomoda en el estomago, como si me hubiera tragado un burrito con mucha salsa picante de un solo bocado.

Y justamente ese pensamiento me decía que la sensación no era causada por un burrito, pues no era dolorosa, sino todo lo contrario.

Era emoción, un sentimiento apremiante que me estaba impulsando incluso entre sueños a levantarme, sentía la necesidad más que necesitada de levantarme y volver a mi épico futuro a lado del enfermero más perfecto de todo el mundo.

Además le había dado mi palabra a Emmett de que estaría en el bar, y también eso estaba moviendo mis sentidos de sobremanera; no quería fallarle a Emmett.

Si, ahora me causaba mucho más emoción ir al bar, en gran parte porque sabía perfectamente que Edward tenía que trabajar hoy, que estaríamos juntos.

Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome como caricatura, mis parpados se levantaron como cortinas.

Y mi cuerpo estaba impulsándome a levantarme e imitar al correcaminos, claro está evitando los "pi – pi" y el coyote que quería comerme; mi camino estaba trazado, y Edward era el destino.

Mi cuarto seguía hecho un completo desorden por el saqueo de las chicas, pero ahora estaba casi totalmente en la penumbra, salvo las luces que entraban de la puerta del baño y por debajo de la puerta de entrada, todo lo demás estaba en completa negrura…

Supongo que se había hecho un poco tarde.

Malditos medicamentos.

Me removí para levantarme, controlando a duras penas ese instinto que crecía en mí de comenzar a granar "pi-pi" y correr.

Sentí como mi brazo enyesado descansaba sobre una almohada, bueno descansaba era una expresión muy benévola para como estaba, no "descansaba" sobre la almohada por placer, estaba amarrado con una enorme bufanda gris de punto, como si fuera un paquete con la leyenda "Frágil" sobre él.

Aunque estuviera drogada por las medicinas y semi dormida, estaba segura que esta locura no la había hecho yo.

En ese caso tendría todo el cuerpo enredado, no soy hábil amarrando cosas.

Me senté en la cama y comencé a deshacer los nudos que tenían presa mi mano, ya presa por tres kilos de venda de yeso azul endurecida.

Tarde más de lo que una persona normal hubiera tardado, pero descubrí quien estaba detrás de esta locura.

Solo Alice sabia hacer nudos ciegos, y si ciegos porque no podía distinguir donde comenzaba o terminaba uno, la historia del porque Alice sabia hacer estas trampas era que había sido campista en su infancia, pero con estos nudos bien podría haber sido torturadora clandestina.

De hecho, con estos nudos, había sido torturadora no tan clandestina para Rosalie y para mí.

Por ejemplo, ahora.

Cuando estuve libre me estire en la cama, sintiendo como mis mejillas se jalaban; si, estaba sonriendo, y era la sensación más genial que había sentido desde hacia tiempo, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Hacía demasiado tiempo, quizá años que no me despertaba con tanta felicidad y emoción como esta noche, solo quería levantarme e ir corriendo a los brazos de Edward.

Tal vez estaba en el baño, por eso la luz estaba encendida, tal vez en la sala, podía escuchar a la perfección la televisión y veía la luz encendida.

Podía estar en cualquier lugar de la casa, incluso no me molestaría si en dos segundos saliera saltando de mi armario vestido con mi disfraz de sirena, no importaba, solo quería abrazarlo.

Y si, tenía un disfraz de sirena, con brasierre de conchas y peluca roja incluida, cortesía, obviamente de Alice.

Y si, si Edward lo traía puesto, se lo arrancaría a trozos mientras lo besaba.

Me quite las sabanas de encima y baje los pies presurosa, para al fin volver a sentir esa calidez inexplicable que recorría mi ser cuando Edward estaba cerca de mí.

Claro sin ser el cretino que había sido desde que nos conocimos.

Pero, lo primero que paso, no fue para nada acercado a lo que yo esperaba.

No pude tocar inmediatamente el piso con las plantas de mi pies, pues, cuando trate de hacerlo, un… ¿hilo?, al parecer eso era, un hilo o un alambre se cruzo en mi camino.

Y no solo eso, el hilo activo una especie de trampa que me recordó mucho a las que el guardabosques Smith de la caricatura del oso Yogui, le ponía a este.

¡Ah!, el buen y tragón oso Yogui.

A lo que iba es, no me había percatado que una enorme montaña de cajas de zapatos estaba apilada cerca de la puerta de entrada, y cuando pise el anzuelo para Osos caricaturescos, las cajas cayeron como si de un torre de naipes sin pegamento se tratara; aunque claro, produciendo un estruendo enorme cuando los zapatos salieron de sus cajas y pegaron contra el suelo, la puerta y el armario.

Vaya… ahora entiendo porque las personas se quejan de algo llamado taconeo…

Y, para mi desgracia, o fortuna, aún no lo sabía, la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe casi al instante que el ultimo zapato reboto contra ella.

- ¡Bella!, Carajo, por eso te amo amiga, ¡eres tan oportuna! – exclamo Alice en el marco de la puerta, Rosalie estaba a su lado, ambas me miraban con rostros exultantes, como si acabaran de… bueno de tener algo muy bueno.

Y esperaba que ese algo bueno no implicara en ningún sentido compartir a Edward.

¡Carajo Alice, eso era una cochinada!

- Ehm… ¿gracias? – pregunte extrañada, me levante y las mire por un momento, sosteniendo el pesado brazo contra mi pecho.

Estaban espectacularmente arregladas, lucían como hermosas modelos de pasarela, sus peinados eran pulcros y fashionistas, como diría Alice; su maquillaje las hacia lucir más hermosas de lo que ya eran, y eran mis amigas, cierto, pero siendo justa, como lucían era una ofensa directa para Afrodita.

Todo su look era fantástico, pero llevaban puestas unas batas de seda, Alice de color rosa, y Rosalie de azul; así que regresábamos al primer veredicto, lucían como modelos de pasarela… antes de entrar a la pasarela.

Y estaba segura que yo tenía saliva seca en la barbilla…

- Lucen fantásticas, así que… ¿nos vamos ya eh? – pregunte dirigiéndome al armario, para ver si algo de lo poco que había quedado del asalto de las chicas me convencía para llevarlo a pasear al bar, quería lucir hermosa, espectacular, si no era mucho pedir, casi tan hermosa como ellas, quería impresionar a Edward, y esperaba que no entrara a la habitación en estos momentos, sino, juro por todas las cosas buenas, que me operaria para no babear mientras duermo.

- Hey, no, para tu cohete supersónico, mujer maravilla – casi toda esa frase resultaba incorrecta y más aún deschavetada, y claro, Rosalie se acerco a mi negando con la cabeza mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

- Lo que Rosalie quiso decir – dijo Alice siguiéndola, ambas me tomaron por los hombros y me guiaron de regreso a la cama – al menos creo que lo que quiso decir – agrego confundida, y claro, ¿para tu cohete supersónico? – es que primero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – dijo cuando me sentaron en la cama.

- Pero… - las trate de disuadir, sea lo que sea que veían en televisión Edward no querría estar esperando como tonto, solo en mi sala.

Y conociéndolas, estarían torturándolo con uno de esos programas de cambios de look, o bien con uno de horóscopos y Tarot.

- Nada de peros – me interrumpió Alice – primero, ¿Como esta tu mano? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado, Rosalie la imito, dejándome encerrada entre dos mujeres que hoy querían hacer todo menos complacer a su mejor amiga.

- Pues, como supongo sabrán, está rota – bromee algo desesperada, ¿Por qué mis amigas se tenían que preocupar justo cuando solo quería ir a la sala a lazarme sobre Edward?

Quiero decir, saludarlo con toda propiedad…

Vaya… ni mi Bella-Buena se la creyó.

"_Ni un poco"_

- ¡Claro que lo sabemos! – Exclamo Rosalie con una sonrisa – los detalles no están claros aún, tendrás que contarnos que paso con exactitud; pero sabemos que esencialmente te aplastaste la mano con el auto, - dijo evitando burdamente una risotada - supongo que algún día tenía que pasar, eres… bueno eres Bella… - agrego pensativa – tal vez por eso en la mañana percibía una vibra extraña de tu parte –

- Seguro que fueron tantas galletas y café que tomo en nuestra ausencia – ofreció pensativa Alice.

- No creo que Rosalie se refiera a este tipo de vibra Alice – le dije un poco mosqueada… ¿y que si las galletas y el café combinados me causaban un ligero problema de gases?

¡Eran tan jodidamente deliciosos!

- De hecho, Bella tiene razón – concedió Rosalie sonriendo – y por lo que percibo ahora, tu mano no está causando problemas en este momento – aseguro aun más sonriente.

- Ni un solo problema – respondí haciendo amago de levantarme, usaría cualquier pretexto para llegar a la sala, aun si tenía que decir la verdad y que moría por revolcarme con Edward…

Quiero decir…

Bueno sí, quiero decir eso.

Aunque, tal vez no estaba preparada para sentir en todo su esplendor la furia de Alice…

Y tampoco estaba segura de querer dar un espectáculo tres equis para las chicas.

Sin embargo, ellas me detuvieron apenas despegue el trasero unos centímetros del colchón, frenando todos mis cálculos para saber que tanto podrían ver a la hora en que Edward y yo por fin nos… saludáramos, y que tanto tendría que tratar de cubrir con sabanas y gemidos por "el dolor del brazo"

- Segundo – dijo Alice fuerte, obviando que aun no terminaba la lista de cosas por hacer antes de besar al hombre que me tenia loca – tienes saliva seca en la barbilla – dijo señalándome la cara, me cubrí avergonzada mientras ambas reían.

- Si, si, muy gracioso, ¿algo más? – pregunte sin poder ocultar mi desesperación.

- Estas muy acelerada Bella, menos mal, Emmett nos pidió que aunque te despertaras a las 2 de la mañana te lleváramos al bar, - hizo una pausa y me miro, con su mirada "Te leo la mente con mis súper poderes de Psíquica loca" - ¿hay algo que no sepamos? – pregunto Rosalie inquisidoramente.

Sin querer me atragante un poco.

Vaya que había algo que no sabían.

Y si, seguiría habiéndolo.

- Esta emocionado por mostrarme el bar, supongo – dije restándole importancia, pero muy dentro de mi le agradecía a mi hermanote el darme una razón más para poder estar cerca de Edward más tiempo – momento, ¿Emmett estuvo aquí? – pregunte intrigada.

- Si, solo un par de minutos, quería comprobar que estabas bien, - respondió Rosalie muy sonriente, de esas sonrisas de trastornada que a veces me ponían los pelos de punta – y decías de nuestros hermanos sobre protectores; ¡ah sí!, además Edward le pidió que viniera por el –

- Ya veo… - respondí comprendiendo, y pasando por alto que tenía razón, Emmett se estaba convirtiendo en el Jefe de los Hermanos feos.

Y también pasando por alto que eso no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho me sentía halagada y querida, sobre todo querida…

Pero entonces mi cerebro que corría una hermosa carrera de saltos felices en un prado florido y luminoso con música melosa de fondo y pajarillos rodeándome; se tropezó estrepitosamente - ¿Emmett vino por Edward? – pregunte súbitamente desencajada.

- Si, en cuanto llegaron y te llevo a tu habitación, llamo a Emmett para informarlo, y para pedirle que lo llevara al bar, tenia turno desde las 7 – dijo Alice como si hablara de algo nada sustancial – ese hombre esta traumado con el trabajo – dictamino seria, pero aun sin darle importancia.

Pero para mí la tenía, acababa de romper mi hermosa burbuja de felicidad.

Edward había roto su promesa, el no estaría aquí para cuando despertara.

Él lo sabía, lo había prometido y a pesar de eso, sencillamente llamo a Emmett para que fungiera de taxi.

Su promesa, nunca fue una promesa… solo… palabras, y a juzgar por la prisa con la que me decían había actuado, él sabía que eran solo palabras.

Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta, tan profundo, tan lastimero.

- Por cierto, supongo que debemos llamarlo, nos pidió que le llamáramos en cuanto despertaras – hablo de nuevo como si nada Alice – es un chismoso – agrego levantándose.

- ¿Les pidió que llamaran cuando despertara? – pregunte sin poder ocultar la esperanza súbitamente renacida, me levante y seguí a Alice hasta la puerta de la habitación.

- Si, también cuando llegáramos al bar – respondió Alice sin prestarme atención - ¿acaso le debes dinero o algo así?, Edward se pone tan pesado a veces – dijo haciendo ademanes de impaciencia mientras comenzaba a recoger los pares de zapatos revueltos en el piso.

- No, creo que no – dije intrigada.

Edward pedía que lo informaran sobre mí, demasiado, eso era bueno, pero ¿y si Alice tenía razón?, el no estaba aquí como había prometido, que tal si solo buscaba cobrarse el favor.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

Seguro que lo que quería es que por fin nos quitáramos de encima todo esto, besarnos, y si corría con suerte encerrarnos en un baño o en la bodega del bar y acariciarnos un rato.

Vaya, quería correr con suerte.

Y ya corriendo con demasiada suerte, que esas caricias nos llevaran más lejos de lo que había ido nunca, y que no fuera un rato, fuera un largo rato…

Quizá, si algún duende de la suerte se cruzaba en mi camino, correría con suerte más de dos veces.

Bueno, si me topaba con un duende o un energetizante para Edward…

Quería irme ya a correr con suerte.

- Bueno me daré un baño y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunte tomando mi bata del perchero que estaba al lado del baño y saltando algunas cajas revueltas de zapatos.

Alice se enderezo como resorte y me detuvo interponiéndose dramáticamente entre la puerta del baño y yo, blandiendo peligrosamente una zapatilla con tacón de aguja contra mí.

- Ni lo sueñes – exclamo un tanto desquiciada acercándome el tacón de aguja a la cara, haciéndome retroceder – nos iremos en 1 hora, ni más ni menos – ordeno fieramente.

Gire a ver a Rosalie en busca de ayuda, pero, ella me miraba con una mezcla de intriga y otro tanto de reprobación.

No era ninguna mirada psíquica, era una mirada sería, una mirada de amiga, una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno.

No quise interpretar esa mirada, pero mi estúpida conciencia fue más allá.

Rosalie estaba amarrando cabos, ella tenía mucho mas información que Alice, ella, hasta donde sabia, estaba segura que odiaba a Edward, y aunque Alice no había hecho ningún comentario, la sola mención de su hermano me habia hecho perder los estribos (si es que los habia tenido alguna vez) y reaccionar como licuadora emocional a todo lo que ella decía.

Rosalie, a pesar de lo que muchos creían por sus extrañas costumbres y comentarios, era una chica demasiado inteligente, y un poco más perspicaz, y un mucho más sobre protectora; y ahora me miraba de muy mala manera, de esa manera que me decía que solo tendría que sonreír cuando viera a Edward para ganarme un monologo de gritos de su parte; me sorprendía que Alice aun no dijera nada.

Me encantaría restregarle en la cara todo lo que estaba pasando por alto, su "Súper Alice intuición infalible, reloaded"… ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?...

Aunque a decir verdad… prefería que se enterara por sí misma y que no me matara antes de decirle que su hermano me encantaba.

Carajo, no podía ni quería imaginarme que era lo que Alice me haría cuando le contara todo lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo.

Y por la mirada de Rosalie, sabía que cuando ella terminara de atar cabos… me iría muy mal.

¿Alguien en el público conocedor tiene en su patio trasero un refugio nuclear?

- Ehm, Alice, Emmett nos está esperando, ¿recuerdas?; ¿por qué nos tenemos que ir en una hora, ni más ni menos? – pregunte nerviosa, esperaba que no me dijera que porque el estacionamiento estaba al dos por uno a esa hora, o que a partir de esa hora podíamos pasar por bebidas alcohólicas a la farmacia…

Bueno si era así, podríamos aprovecharlo ¿no?

Sin embargo su respuesta fue aventar el zapato emocionada, y dando saltitos corrió hasta la televisión que había en mi habitación.

La encendió y comenzó a cambiar de canal tan rápido que pensé que en cualquier momento, por la rapidez de imágenes que pasaban a dos centímetros de su cara, iba a convulsionarse.

La detuvo en un canal de películas, donde había comerciales de pago por evento.

- ¡Bella, eres tan oportuna, te despertaste justo cuando había comerciales! – exclamo olvidándose por completo de recoger los zapatos y sentadose a los pies de la cama mirando como niña pequeña la televisión.

- ¿Nos vamos a ir en una hora porque estás viendo televisión? – pregunte mosqueada, mas le valía que hubiera una persecución, o que hubiera estallado la tercera guerra mundial para que valiera la pena.

Bueno, también si había un maratón de The Big Bang Theory se lo perdonaría.

- No es solo la tele, Bella – dijo Alice dando saltitos sobre su trasero, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Rosalie, que me dedico una última mirada desaprobatoria y miro a Alice.

Entonces, Rosalie cambio su hosca actitud para imitar a Alice, primero corrió hacia la televisión, la abrazo como si fuera un amigo que no había visto en años, y luego la beso como… eww no quiero decir como…

Y yo soy la loca…

Haciéndome sentir totalmente fuera de lugar, Alice se levanto quedando justo frente a Rosalie, después, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera presenciando el declive de la salud mental de mis amigas, lo cual era probable, ambas gritaron con un tono agudo y ensordecedor, mientras daban saltitos como tontas.

No sabía qué hacer, no me iba a poner a saltar con ellas, no sabía porque saltaban, tampoco podía darme la vuelta e ignorarlas, porque seguro que me perseguían para obligarme a saltar con ellas.

Así que decidí, fugar mis pensamientos a algo más lindo…

Hum si, algo lindo, que me llenara la mente de felicidad, que me causara emoción…

Bebes focas jugando a la pelota.

¿A que es una imagen muy linda?

- Hey Bella quita esa cara de idiota, que aun hay comerciales – me dijo Alice en tono serio, regresándome a la realidad…

Las mire, seguían abrazadas y estaban levemente sonrojadas por gritar y saltar al mismo tiempo.

Sip, definitivamente prefería a las focas bebe.

- Amm, ¿Por qué el alboroto? – pregunte, de hecho sin estar segura de querer saberlo, esperaba que de verdad fuera algo importante.

Tan importante como para alejarme una hora más de Edward.

- ¡Bella!, ¡es algo genial! – exclamo Alice abrazándome emocionada, mientras Rosalie nos daba la espalda para sentarse frente al televisor, y eso me dijo que no era algo tan importante, era algo que seguro me causaría dolor de cabeza, eso era seguro… – ¡Esta la primera película de "Casi Noche La Saga"! – me grito al oído emocionada.

Se separo de mí y ella y Rosalie volvieron a soltar un gritito de emoción, nada contenido.

Y por mi parte, quise escapar corriendo del edificio, sellar las puerta de salida con material indestructible, o bien dinamitar todo el lugar, tomar el primer vuelo al lugar más recóndito de la maldita tierra, un lugar donde todavía no llegara la televisión, ni tampoco "Casi Noche La saga".

Y sabía perfectamente que ese lugar no existía, esa película era un éxito universal, ni fuera de la tierra estaría a salvo.

Si algo realmente malo podía pasar, es que mis dos mejores amigas se toparan en la televisión su película favorita, y lo peor, que fuera en el canal donde más comerciales ponían, es decir, una más larga agonía para mí.

- Por Dios no – dije sin poder callarme, haciendo que ambas me asesinaran a sangre fría con sus miradas; no era un secreto para ellas que no soportaría ver una vez más esa película, no cuando ya la había visto unas 100 veces… y no, no estoy exagerando, desgraciadamente - ¿de nuevo van a gritar como posesas cuando aparezca en escena el vampiro ese con tendencias suicidas y depresivas? – pregunte.

La verdad era que la historia en sí, era linda, un vampiro que se enamora de una chica sin chiste, era linda porque, eso no pasaba en la vida real.

Si corrías con la suficiente suerte para toparte un hombre medianamente guapo, que además te quiera un poco, use un método de anticoncepción seguro, o solo un método de anticoncepción y además te sea fiel, eso será tu máximo en la vida.

Y también, era algo demasiado difícil de conseguir, porque ese hombre perfecto y real, necesariamente seria gay.

Aunque, si corrías con suerte de toparte un Vampiro tan bueno como el actor que interpreta al protagonista… carajo, yo si me dejaba comer.

Era una historia linda, y me agradaba, al menos las primeras 20 veces que la vi, después, lo único que podía escuchar eran los gritos de las chicas, cada que el vampiro salía en escena, cada que sonreía, cada que sufría, cada que… bueno cada que hacia algo.

Y era por eso, que ya no soportaba siquiera el pensar que aun me faltaban dos películas por ver, mínimo 100 veces.

Porque si, la Saga era de 5 películas, inspiradas en 4 libros, con títulos, a decir verdad, bastante extraños…

Casi noche, Noche, Noche de día y Día, Carajo, ¿qué problema tenia la autora con lo que pasaba en el cielo?

Al menos me quedaba de consuelo, que podría admirar a los actores de la familia de vampiros, y algunos de los lobos, que, con letras mayúsculas, negritas subrayadas y de otro color, SE CAIAN DE BUENOS Y SI DEJABA QUE ME COMIERAN… o lo que quisieran hacer conmigo.

- Mira Bella, quieras o no nos iremos cuando termine la película – dijo Alice sin mirarme, admirando el comercial en el que promocionaban una serie de terror.

- Bien me daré un baño – solté a regañadientes.

Nada había que hacer, pues, vampiro perfecto ficticio le gana a enfermero intrigante, buenote y real.

Al menos en el estándar de Alice y Rosalie.

Y a decir verdad… el mío estaba por poco inclinado hacia Edward.

Y es que, ¡C-A-R-A-J-O!, de verdad el protagonista era el ser más hermoso y antojable del mundo irreal.

Y me recordaba a alguien… mucho… solo que no daba con quien…

Resignada, y algo excitada… quiero decir, emocionada, camine de regreso al baño, dando pataditas a cada cosa que se topaba en mi camino, y haciendo pucheros.

Si, haciendo berrinche como niña pequeña.

- Ehm… Bella – me llamo Rosalie cuando abrí la puerta del baño de un empujón – te recuerdo que la cosa azul que llevas en tu brazo no es a prueba de agua – dijo sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

Y eso que aun no comenzaba la película, ¿Por qué a mí?

Pero tenía razón, el yeso no era a prueba de agua, y definitivamente tenía que tomar un baño, tenía el olor de desinfección de hospital, combinado con frappe de moka y sudor, y supongo que un poco de calor interno por la… emoción… definitivamente, el baño era más que necesario.

Y bueno, no podía ir al bar con saliva seca en la barbilla.

Me quede parada en la puerta, admirando la cosa azul que llevaba prendada al brazo, era tan enorme, me sentía una especie de Hellboy, solo que mi garra era azul y no un martillo rojo que además era la llave para desatar el apocalipsis.

Al parecer, mi garra azul era la llave para abrir los pantalones de un enfermero suculento.

O eso esperaba.

Pero por mucho que abriera o no pantalones, lo seguro es que no soportaría un baño.

No estaba segura de que hacer, nunca habia llevado un yeso, lo más era una férula, que podía quitarme para darme un baño.

Bien, podría solo meter la mitad de mi cuerpo a la tina, y lavarme bien esa mitad para contrarrestar el mal olor de la otra.

Mala idea.

Podía tratar de quitarme el brazo para dejarlo fuera de la tina y disfrutar de mi baño con patito de hule incluido.

Pésima idea, estaba desvariando por el… calor interno.

O bien, podía lavarme la cara, y abusar del desodorante y el perfume esta noche, después averiguaría como acicalarme.

Eso no sanaba tan mal… pero seguro que olería terrible.

En resumen… creo que me quedare apestosa, con saliva seca en la barbilla y el cabello como nido de paloma desquiciada.

- ¡Cierto! – exclamo Alice sobresaltándome, levantándose como resorte de la cama y saliendo disparada hacia la sala.

Rosalie y yo la seguimos con la mirada, y después, como si estuviera escrito en un dramático guión de película de bajo presupuesto, cruzamos las nuestras.

Su mirada se ensombreció de nuevo, y su semblante cambio, ahora a uno completamente amenazante.

- Estas jugando con fuego – dijo en tono frio, haciendo que me irguiera sorprendida y herida a la vez, listo, habia terminado de atar cabos sueltos – no me creas tonta, Bella, tengo un ojo encima de ti – continuo un poco más suave pero sin aligerar ni un ápice su amenazante mirada – y cuando Alice lo descubra, yo no seré un problema, y lo sabes, tampoco ella es tonta, te lo recuerdo – me advirtió en tono serio, y sin más volvió a girarse, con la misma actitud hosca a la televisión.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar ante este inesperado y preocupante acto, cuando tuve a Alice frente a mí, con una enorme tira de plástico burbuja y una cinta adhesiva transparente y gruesa colgada burlonamente en el dedo medio.

Alice me hizo levantar el brazo, pues yo estaba totalmente atontada por la escena que acababa de pasar, y mientras tanto, Alice me forro, literalmente todo el brazo con plástico de burbujas y cinta adhesiva.

- Con esto, - explico Alice mientras terminaba de ajustarlo - no tendrás porque saltarte el baño ni un solo día, y también puedes aprovecharlo para dormir, así no tendré que hacer nudos otra bufanda – dijo Alice mientras checaba que no hubiera ningún orificio.

Se me abrió la boca de sorpresa, y sentí una incómoda sensación de culpabilidad cuando Alice me miro con esa carita tierna y protectora que solía hacer cuando hacia algo por mí, algo tan atento y cariñoso como hacerme una manga de burbujas de plástico solo para no mojarme o lastimarme.

No pude controlarme y la abrace, mientras ella reía divertida, y Rosalie me miraba, con un poco de dureza, pero un mucho de remordimiento.

- Gracias – dije, mirando a Rosalie, la cual me dedico una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

- Para eso estamos las amigas, Belli – dijo Alice separándose de mi – además si no estuviéramos aquí, seguro que ya hubieras regresado al hospital con otro hueso roto, o con el mismo hueso roto, porque tu yeso se deshizo en la tina – se burlo Alice acariciando mi hombro.

Sonreí y después de darle una mirada de nuevo a Rosalie entre al baño.

Había dicho Gracias, porque Rosalie tenía razón, no eran tontas, ella lo había descubierto, y Alice, no tardaría en usar esa perspicacia suya.

Y claro porque Alice me había forrado el brazo, me sentía como un libro de texto…

No tenía nada que ocultar, pues de hecho, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Porque nunca era malo el amor.

Se los diría, todo, todo lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo y todo, aunque eso implicara una gran pelea con sables de luz en el planeta de Jabba de Hut contra Alice.

Y ese era el escenario optimista.

Puse el tapón de la tina, y gire la llave del agua para que la tina comenzara a llenarse, tenía una hora para relajarme con un baño, y no dudaría en usarla.

Mientras la tina se llenaba vertí unas sales relajantes para baño y un poco de jabón, y después me senté en el inodoro a esperar.

Era extraño, Rosalie me habia amenazado, Edward habia roto su promesa, mis amigas estaba viendo por dúo centésima cuarta vez la película éxito vampírico, mi cabello era un desorden, tenia saliva seca en la barbilla, dos huesos rotos cubiertos por una mano tipo demonio rojo de comic y además estaba comenzando a sentir hambre.

Y a pesar de todo eso, la emoción con la que me habia despertado, solo habia aumentado.

Estaba feliz, algo extrañada y dolida por la actitud de Rosalie y la mía propia por ocultarles tanta información, me sentía despechada por la promesa rota, y me sentía como el Come galletas de Plaza Sésamo frente a un frasco de galletitas.

Vaya que estaba comenzando a tener hambre.

Tal vez no usaría toda la hora para bañarme, tendría que buscar algo comestible y de preferencia que fueran unas galletitas con chispas de chocolate.

La tina estaba casi llena, así que me levante para desvestirme.

Y así descubrí que esto de tener huesos rotos no era para nada útil.

Mi mala suerte era épica, eso lo sabía, ¿acaso no podía haberme roto los dedos de la mano izquierda?

Era estúpida usando la mano izquierda para todo, no podía siquiera desabotonarme los pantalones, estaba atrapada en mi propio vestuario.

Era como un horrible cuento de terror, donde la ropa cobraba vida e impedía que salieras de ella, tarde o temprano la ropa se apoderaría de mí.

Demonios, ahora la idea de ser un pitufo sonaba más que bien.

Y antes también…

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Rosalie con la cabeza dentro del baño, mirándome apenada.

- Creo que si – respondí jalándome los pantalones sin resultado, esperaba que Rosalie tuviera una especie de conjuro o algo parecido contra la ropa maléfica.

Se detuvo frente a mí, y comenzó a sacarme la blusa, momento, ¿cuando me puse la pijama?, yo traía puesto un vestido, o al menos eso recordaba, el aire frio recorriendo mis piernas desnudas mientras Edward y yo caminábamos tomados de la mano.

Dios, ¿estaba comenzando a hacer calor?.

Rosalie me hizo agacharme un poco para poder sacarme la blusa con delicadeza, la verdad no me sentía avergonzada por que Rosalie me desvistiera, me había visto desnuda unas millones de veces, incluso me había visto desnuda haciendo cosas que desearía no recordar.

Extrañaba tanto esas borracheras de perdición…

- Perdóname – soltó Rosalie de improvisto mientras desabotonaba la serie de botones de la cremallera del pantalón de mi pijama, ¿Quién me habia cambiado?, uhm… no me molestaría que Edward se hubiera quedado conmigo unos minutos más en la habitación para hacer toda la tarea completa… – me pase un poco, pero estoy preocupada – explico apenada mientras yo terminaba de quitarme los pantalones y ella me ayudaba a desabrochar mi brassierre…

Momento, ¿Cuándo me puse el brassiere para dormir?

En realidad, esperaba no habérmelo puesto yo…

Me quite los pantalones y con dificultad me baje las bragas, estaba comenzando a pensar que sería mejor bañarme con ropa puesta…

- Yo soy la que se ha pasado – la corte sintiéndome miserable y más acalorada – es solo que esto es nuevo, y es emocionante, - explique sin poder evitar que mi tono se elevara solo por la felicidad, no podía siquiera disimular la enorme sonrisa que se había dibujado en mi rostro. – ni siquiera sé cómo llevarlo con él, no sé cómo llevarlo con ustedes, no sé cómo actuar, Rose, perdóname tu a mí, esto es todo mi culpa – le dije tratando de sentir pena, y lo logre, pero incluso la pena que sentí no fue capaz de borrarme esa sonrisa.

Y de verdad me sentía como piojo vomitado.

- Creo que te entiendo – dijo con media sonrisa sentándose en el inodoro – pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, algo me dice que debo hacerlo, pero no sé porque, solo sé que debes tener cuidado, como dije, estás jugando con fuego – dijo con tono acusador, pero en él se mezclaba ese tono esotérico que siempre me alertaba.

Pues en todas las ocasiones en que su tono esotérico irrumpía en nuestras conversaciones, el 99.9% de las veces, ella tenía razón.

Y ese punto uno por ciento, correspondía a cuando hacia sus predicciones sobre el apocalipsis mientras estábamos borrachas bailando desnudas alrededor de una fogata.

- Además, no es secreto para ti, e incluso para Alice que detesto a Edward – rio Rosalie, sabía que no era una broma, era más que una horrible complicación, ella en verdad odiaba a Edward.

¿Qué como lo sabía?

Fácil, al principio ellos habían coqueteado, o eso me había parecido, sus siguientes encuentros, involucraron golpes, moretones en el cuerpo de Edward, que el durmiera como perrito callejero en mi Estudio, una paliza con plátanos, y sobre todo, gritos y más gritos.

Y en verdad Rosalie era como un algodón de azúcar andante, totalmente dulce, pero, cuando algo no le parecía, hacia lo que muchos algodones de azúcar a un hígado sano.

Destrozarlos.

Me preocupaba, si, pero me importaba más saber que pensaba ella de mi, tal vez podría ignorar a Edward, pero yo era su amiga, a mi si podía golpearme hasta dejarme irreconocible.

- Ahora mismo – reflexione girándome para taparme con la bata, no era muy ortodoxo el tener una conversación seria mientras mis senos la saludaban de frente – no estoy segura de que siento, o bien de qué hacer, - le confesé nerviosa – sin embargo, no se siente mal, incluso me siento perdida en mis emociones, pero feliz sobre todo, él… él me hace feliz – dictamine sintiendo mi estomago removerse.

Las galletas que demandaban mi estomago, también demandaban un poco de amor.

Y un poco mas debajo de mi estomago, estaba desesperado por algo de amor.

- Si es así… pues… déjate llevar - dijo Rosalie seria, la idea claramente no le agradaba, pero era mi amiga, y siempre estaría para mí, para ser mi paño de lágrimas si algo salía mal, o bien lista para gritar y saltar conmigo cuando al fin dejara de ser virgen.

Éramos amigas, éramos más que eso, estaríamos ahí la una para la otra, como siempre había sido.

– Pero, debo pedirte que tengas cuidado, - me advirtió sonando perturbada lo que me hizo prestarle aun más atención - piensa las cosas y no te tires de cabeza al amor, Bells – hizo una pausa en la que se removió incomoda en el inodoro y dejo de mirarme, para mirar al infinito.

Su rostro estaba quieto, repleto de emociones que eran difíciles de asimilar de una sola vez, y ante todo, sus ojos brillaban, como si rememorara algo.

Algo en verdad importante.

- El amor es hermoso, te hace sentir plena, feliz, realizada, como si no necesitaras nada en la vida más que él – recito como si estuviera leyendo un poema, con rostro sereno y soñador, mientras yo la miraba completamente perdida en sus revelaciones, era así como yo me sentía, si tenía a Edward, no necesitaba nada más, incluso las deliciosas galletitas quedaban en segundo plano – el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso al que podemos aspirar, el motor de este mundo desquiciado, la única cosa que no se ha viciado como la humanidad misma… - reflexiono con una sonrisa triste pegada al rostro.

Estaba tan pérdida en sus palabras que casi me paso desapercibida la pequeña lágrima que recorrió su mejilla y que inmediatamente limpio.

No quise hacer ningún comentario, ambas teníamos pasado, y al parecer, ella no estaba lista para compartirlo.

Incluso yo, no estaba lista.

- El amor es poderoso, tan poderoso que si no sale como esperamos, puede destrozarnos de la peor manera que existe, ni siquiera la muerte podría compararse con ese vacío que te deja un corazón roto, - se detuvo pues su voz se quebró levemente, haciéndome dar un par de pasos al frente, pero ella me ignoro y siguió – solo, Bella por favor, piensa en lo que sientes, y siente sin pensar, pero te cuidado, siempre es mejor tener cuidado, que tener que reparar un daño, - se detuvo, y después volvió a mirarme, completamente repuesta y con media sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro espectacularmente - muestra de ello es que acabo de desnudarte porque te rompiste los dedos por no tener cuidado - rio, yo no reí, me había dejado maravillada con aquella reseña tan certera, aterradora e incitante definición del amor.

Pero sobre todo, preguntándome que era lo que le había roto el corazón, o mejor, quien lo había hecho.

- No sé qué haría sin ti – le dije abrazándola, tenía razón en todo, hablaba como si lo hubiera vivido en carne propia, y yo, lo había vivido, sabía que ese vacío de amor, era lo peor a lo que podías enfrentarte en la vida.

- Seguramente te bañarías con ropa – rio de nuevo apretándome más fuerte entre sus brazos – Te amo Bells – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo también te amo Rose – le susurre acariciándole la larga cabellera.

- Bueno basta – exclamo levantándose y separándose de mí con los ojos cristalinos – me tarde demasiado en maquillarme como para arruinarlo, y tú tienes menos de una hora para bañarte, así que dejémonos de sentimentalismos, ya sabes que te amo, y yo sé que me amas, pero por vida tuya, aprende a usar la mano izquierda para desvestirte, no quiero hacerlo todos los días, nada personal, solo no me gusta hablar con tus senos mirándome – dijo mirando al techo, yo reí y me acomode bien la bata.

- ¡Rose! Ya van a llegar para jugar beisbol! – grito como desquiciada Alice.

- ¡Date prisa! – exclamo Rosalie saliendo del baño como bala.

Me reí, al menos tenía la ventaja de no ser molestada mientras jugaba con mi patito de hule, pues mi habitación seria un hervidero de hormonas mientras hubiera vampiros vegetarianos en pantalla.

Me metí a la bañera y sin más descanse la cabeza y cerré los ojos.

Era magnifico y terrorífico ese panorama amoroso que tenía enfrente de mí.

Quería vivirlo, quería sentir, quería amar.

Edward era, él.

Ese hombre que buscaba desde la infancia cuando me ponía las zapatillas de Renee y usaba pañuelos desechables como velo de novia y arrancaba flores del jardín para el ramo.

Y después se las ponía en la boca a nuestro gato "Pelusa" cuando Renee salía al jardín.

Ese hombre que imaginaba en la adolescencia cuando me ponía almohadas en el vientre y miraba programas de Discovery Channel sobre embarazos.

Y después cambiaba a los canales de música para evitar las miradas preocupadas de Papá.

Ese hombre que ahora mismo me encantaría tener en la tina, desnudo, mojado, duro y sonriente.

Edward era él.

Pero como no lo tenía en la bañera antojable y excitado, me conformaría con la compañía nada comparable de mi patito de hule…

¿Acaso creían que era broma?, de verdad amaba los patitos de hule, ese chirrido que hacían cuando los aprietas, y como se llenan de agua y la expulsan cuando los aprietas sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa de su piquito de plástico apachurrable.

Era una linda analogía pensar que había otra cosa mucho más apetecible que podía mojarme y apretar, sin quitar esa sonrisa hermosa de sus perfectos labios.

Me estaba poniendo obscena…

Pero lo valía.

Me restregué el cuerpo con mi esponja de baño, pensando que serian sus manos, pensando solamente en él, mientras el baño solo hacía que la sensación de calidez del agua me obnubilara los pensamientos más coherentes que pasaban desapercibidos por mi mente.

Si es que en realidad había algo coherente en que imaginara que Edward era mi patito de hule y ambos estábamos haciendo porquerías en mi tina de baño.

Tenía que hacer una nota mental, para un día, esperaba no muy lejano, Edward y yo tomáramos un baño en esta estrecha bañera.

Tarde lo suficiente en el baño como para sentirme una total degenerada, y evaluar seriamente en comprarme un Edward inflable de hule para hacerme compañía en mis siguientes baños.

Seguro que venderían algo así en internet…

Me tome otro gran rato para secarme el cuerpo y ponerme los productos de rigor, crema, desodorante, todo pensando que mis manos no eran las que me frotaban; afortunadamente me había depilado hacia poco, así que solo tuve que ponerme esa hermosa crema con diamantina para que mis piernas lucieran espectaculares.

Haría todo y más de lo que estuviera en mi mano para poder conseguir mi verdadero Edward acompaña duchas en lugar de un muñeco inflable, y lucir sexy, ardiente, hermosa y con condones en el bolso, supongo ayudaría con mi propósito.

No pude evitar la tentación, y me rocié con el perfume que Rosalie me había regalado hacia algún tiempo.

Supongo que no tendría nada de extraordinario decir que me había puesto perfume, lo extraño seria decir que era un perfume con feromonas, el cual Rosalie había asegurado era infalible.

Nunca lo había probado con la esperanza de que esas cosas extrañas de la química llamadas feromonas atrajeran a Edward como un payaso de rodeo lo hacía con una vaquilla.

Me sentía insegura, no quería dejar nada en el aire al momento de estar frente a él, quería dejarlo a mis pies, que besara mis zapatos, me los quitara y besara mis pies, y que de ahí fuera subiendo lentamente haciendo un camino de caricias con su cálida y fresca boca, hasta llegar a mi lugar, para que el, con su hermosa y aterciopelada lengua, lo convirtiera en mi lugar feliz.

¡Carajo, estaba más caliente que un huevo en el sartén!

Hum… huevo…

- ¡Bella, si te ahogaste en la ducha no dudare en usar mis limitados conocimientos para revivirte y llevarte en las condiciones que te encuentres al bar! – exclamo desde fuera Alice, aporreando la puerta tan fuerte que me hizo saltar casi hasta el techo.

- ¡Ya voy! – exclame nerviosa y apenada de mis pensamientos mientras guardaba el arsenal de productos que tenia sobre el lavabo, y rociándome un poco más de ese perfume, que tendría que hacerme llegar acompañada esta noche.

Salí comenzando a quitarme la garra de plástico burbuja del brazo, dirigiéndome al armario para escoger mi atuendo atrevido y perfecto para levantar la indómita pasión que Edward escondía.

Pero me quede plantada a mitad del camino.

Alice y Rosalie estaba revoloteando por toda la habitación, ya no había zapatos tirados, y además todo lucia mucho más ordenado que antes.

Todo a excepción de mi cama.

Ahora mi cama estaba tendida, pero completamente llena de maquillaje, productos para el cabello, alisadoras y rizadoras, esmaltes, accesorios para el cabello, y lo que más llamo mi atención, las tres cajas blancas que había visto en la mañana apiladas, y en la cima, como si de un moño para regalo se tratara, mi más sexy y pequeño conjunto de lencería de color negro.

Y de verdad, cuando decía más sexy y pequeño, estaba siendo generosa.

Ese conjunto apenas si merecía llamarse lencería, yo lo sentía como un parche para cubrir algo, o como body painting, no se sentía siquiera que trajera interiores.

Era una fresca y atrevida sensación.

Y en otros momentos hubiera reclamado hasta que Alice me lo pusiera a la fuerza, pero hoy, les agradecía internamente.

Definitivamente, no estaba dejando nada a la suerte, ningún hombre en la tierra podría resistirse al conjunto de lencería más sexy y más pequeño, negro con una delgada panti de encaje fino y sedoso, y un brassiere que además de cubrir solo lo necesario, me hacia las nenas más perfectas, redondas e incitantes del planeta.

En definitiva, ningún hombre podría resistir esto.

Y de hecho ningún hombre me importaba, solo quería ver la expresión de Edward cuando me lo viera.

Sería otro el que tuviera saliva seca en la barbilla…

- Bien, - dijo Alice mientras conectaba la secadora y Rosalie cargaba la silla de mi tocador para colocarla a lado de la cama, justo frente al televisor – tenemos 20 minutos para dejarte hermosa, ahora siéntate antes de que terminen los comerciales – ordeno señalando la silla.

Camine apresurada sin chistar, y me senté en la silla esperando que Alice cumpliera su promesa y me dejara hermosa.

- Vaya… ¿segura que estas bien? – pregunto Alice mientras Rosalie se acercaba con un cepillo en la mano.

- Amm, si… ¿Por qué? – pregunte extrañada.

- No has reclamado ni un poco, ¿es que acaso ahora te gustan las sesiones de belleza? – pregunto Alice extrañada mientras me ponía varios frascos con diversos tonos de base frente a la cara.

- No, siguen sin gustarme – le respondí sin evitar fruncir el ceño, le decía si, y ya la veía todos los días maquillándome y peinándome como súper modelo para ir a la licorería por cervezas – solo que hoy,… hoy es importante, quiero lucir bien – explique insegura, pero sonriente, Rosalie tocio, y comenzó a cepillarme el cabello sin emitir comentario alguno.

Alice se limito, al fin, a escoger el tono adecuado de base y comenzar a maquillarme con una suave esponjita – Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, mi querida amiga controlada totalmente por su hermano mayor, creo que Emmett tiene más influencia sobre ti de lo que pensaba, y eso, ya es decir mucho – dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo negué con la cabeza, haciendo que Rosalie me jalara un poco el cabello y Alice me picara un ojo con la esponja.

- ¡Auch! – me queje mientras Alice me pasaba un pañuelo para poder derramar lagrimas sin manchar el maquillaje que ya me habia puesto – no me malinterpretes Alice, vamos a un bar, siempre me arreglan cuando vamos a un bar, y siendo el bar de Emmett, debo de lucir linda, ¿no crees? – pregunte restándole importancia mientras mojaba el pañuelo.

- De acuerdo, te lo concederé por esta vez – acepto Alice quitándome el pañuelo y lanzándolo a la basura – pero para mí que te quieres tirar a alguien – dijo como no queriendo.

Me erguí nerviosa, sin saber que responder, e inmediatamente Rosalie salió a mi rescate, soltando una risotada burlona.

- Vamos Alice, ¿Bella arreglándose por querer tirarse a alguien? ¡Saldría todos los días con minifalda a comprar dulces! – se burlo haciendo que Alice también riera.

Así que Gracias y Te odio Rosalie.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras Rosalie me cepillaba el cabello y me lo acomodaba, Alice comenzaba con la sombra en los parpados y yo con la nula visibilidad que tenia y la poca motricidad efectiva de mi mano izquierda, comenzaba a quitarme el plástico burbuja del brazo.

Así pasamos los siguiente 10 minutos, entre el sonido de la secadora, el sonido de los comerciales, el sonido de las brochas de Alice, ¿Cómo lograba moverse tan rápido?, y el persistente sonido de mi estomago.

Y al minuto 11, salió en televisión la cortinilla que terminaba con los comerciales.

Ambas dieron un grito más alto que lo permitido para la gente sana sin problemas mentales, o al menos la gente que no tenía sueños húmedos con vampiros sexys; y me dejaron sola en menos de dos segundos para regresar a sus asientos sobre la cama.

- Bella, terminaremos cuando termine la película, ahora quita tu silla de ahí o me lanzare a ti como si fueras mi vampiro favorito – amenazo Rosalie, y no hizo falta que dijera más.

¿Acaso el perfume de feromonas también servía para las mujeres?

Tal vez para las mujeres un poco trastornadas como Rosalie.

Tal vez por eso decía que era infalible, a ella le había funcionado…

Empuje la silla para que nos les estorbara la vista y me dirigí a la salida.

- Voy a comer algo, muero de hambre – dije saliendo.

- Lo sabemos, ¡te escuchamos! – se burlo Alice, y después ambas volvieron a gritar cuando un gruñido vampírico salió de la televisión.

Mejor huía antes de que les entrara el instinto chupasangre.

O peor aún, que les entrara el instinto animal y el perfume de feromonas hiciera efecto.

Abrí el refrigerador en busca de comida, y mi sonrisa, sí, que aun no se habia borrado, se extendió más cuando vi el frappe de moka que Edward me habia comprado.

Lo tome y cerré el refri, mirando a todos lados en busca de mis galletas, estaban sobre la barra de la cocina, así que me senté y comencé a satisfacer a mi lombriz para que dejara de gruñir.

Comí tan rápido que me dolió el estomago, pero estaba satisfecha, me quede sentada un rato más mientras escuchaba los constantes gritos de Alice y Rosalie que cada vez eran más desquiciados, claramente la película estaba a punto de terminar.

Escuche un "Toma esa puto cazador" cuando me disponía a regresar a la habitación.

Me reí y preferí que disfrutaran de la cacería del cazador de chicas protagonistas libremente, así que sin hacer ruido entre a la habitación y tome mi conjunto levanta pasiones y entre al baño.

Escuche como entraba la música que yo ya conocía como los créditos, 15 steps de Radiohead, y yo, aun no podía acomodarme bien la panti, peor aún, estaba totalmente torcida sobre mi nalga derecha, mientras que la nalga izquierda era asfixiada por el encaje estirado.

¿Acaso habia algún programa de ayuda estatal o en curso para personas que no sabían usar adecuadamente la mano izquierda?

O bien, uno donde me enseñaran a ponerme la ropa interior….

Ese sería interesante…

Sobre todo si a Edward le interesara tomarlo…

Seguí jalando la panti hasta que al fin estuvo medianamente acomodada, le di unos cuantos jalones para que no se moviera o me incomodara, y cuando me di cuenta que eso sería a lo más que podría aspirar decidí tres cosas.

Primera, no volver a ponerme ropa de encaje hasta que tuviera las dos manos dispuestas.

Segunda, investigaría si existían esos cursos.

Y claro, si existían, le enviaría una invitación a Edward para que lo tomara.

Tercera, ahora pelearía a muerte con el brassiere, sin admitir una derrota.

Lo tome y me quite la bata, me pase los tirantes y cubrí mis senos, y después trate inútilmente de alcanzar el broche.

Con la mano derecha totalmente doblada hacia la espalda y la izquierda tratando de sostener el brassiere trate de cerrar el broche, pero era inútil.

Sin darme cuenta cómo o en qué momento, comencé a dar vueltas sobre mi propio eje, como un perrito persiguiendo su cola, solo que yo, ni perseguía mi cola, y como los perros, nunca alcanzaría mi objetivo, el estúpido broche.

Como desearía tener a Edward aquí, aunque a decir verdad, intentaría que me quitara el brassiere y no que me lo pusiera.

Pero no había nadie aquí, solo mi inútil mano izquierda.

Así que… perdí la batalla.

- ¿Chicas me darían una mano? – exclame desde el baño girándome para alcanzar la manija.

Al instante apareció Alice, que sin ninguna delicadeza me giro de un empujón y casi con burla abrocho mi brassiere con una sola mano y en menos de lo que un perro se tardaría en comer un hueso de premio.

Vaya, hoy era el día de exhibir mi idiotez…

- Listo, vamos, tenemos prisa – me apremio Alice jalándome fuera del baño.

Me arrastro de nuevo hacia la cama, al instante en que mi trasero, ya cubierto por el encaje de mis bragas toco el sillón Rosalie capturo mi cabello para terminar su creación, y segundos después tenia sobre mi rostro a Alice con una brocha gruesa repleta de un tono melón.

Me sentía como actriz a punto de salir al escenario, con las chicas únicamente concentradas en hacerme lucir bella y yo sentada sin mover un solo musculo.

Terminaron en solo dos minutos, en completo silencio.

Alice tiro la ultima brocha sobre su necesecer de productos, que era enorme y bien provisto, lucia como el de una maquillista profesional, y Rosalie se limito a dejar el cepillo y la rizadora sobre la cama.

Ambas se colocaron frente a mí con rostros exultantes, haciéndome sentir como una alienígena.

- Bien, gracias… creo – dije levantándome.

Ambas rieron y Rosalie se movió para coger las tres cajas, que ahora ya estaban causando una gran expectación en mí.

- Te tenemos una sorpresa – dijo Rosalie colocándose frente a mí con las cajas en brazos.

No diré que me sorprendía que las cajas fueran un regalo para mí, lo que me sorprendía era que fueran 3.

- Pensamos, que ya que nos iremos de viaje a lugares desconocidos, y que seguramente en esos lugares habrá muchos bares y lugares de interés para nosotras, con hombre suculentos, teníamos que tener algo preparado para poder disfrutarlos dignamente – explico Alice tomando la caja de en medio.

No sé si se refería a los lugares o a los hombre suculentos, pero eso me descoloco, ¿es que en las cajas había botellas de alcohol, o cigarrillos por montones?

Si era para disfrutar dignamente de los hombres que conoceríamos, tal vez eran condones, y por dios, si lo eran, dios bendiga a mis amigas.

- Este es solo uno de los… bastantes que hemos adquirido para nuestro viaje, así que esperemos te guste, y si no, no importa, el color te queda bien – dijo Rosalie sonriente.

Alice me extendió la caja, iba a tomarla, pero, si no había podido ponerme un brassierre, desvestirme o siquiera abrir un paquete de galletas, seguramente no lograría sostener un paquete y abrirlo.

Jale la tapa de la enorme caja blanca, y ahí, esperando esplendorosamente estaba un gran trozo de tela brilloso que a juzgar como lucia también era costoso.

Era color humo, con algunos trozos más oscuros que otros.

Lucia espectacular, así que tire a la cama la tapa y jale el trozo de tela, para hacer aparecer un hermoso vestido.

Y de verdad era hermoso, me llegaría a las rodillas a juzgar por el tamaño, tenía unas amplias mangas largas, y el escote era sencillamente perfecto, era demasiado generoso, pero no obsceno, estaba hecho por dos trozos de tela corrugados que cruzaban de hombro al ceno y de regreso, era ceñido a la cintura con una cinta un poco más oscura que todo el vestido.

Era sencillamente hermoso.

- ¡Chicas, es perfecto! – exclame emocionada, no era muy asidua a amar la ropa, pero cuando se trataba de vestidos enloquecía, y tratándose de uno tan hermoso como este, y mucho más que ellas lo hubieran escogido para mí, me hacía sentir aún más feliz.

- ¡Lo sabemos! – Exclamo Rosalie quitándole la caja de las manos a Alice y arrojándola a la cama – sabíamos que lo amarías, Alice casi mata a una chica que quería llevárselo, era el ultimo – dijo quitándomelo de las manos y poniéndomelo encima.

Incluso así lucia hermoso.

- ¡Dios! – Exclame emocionada - ¡Son las mejores, chicas! – grite abrazándolas.

Ambas rieron y me besaron las mejillas al mismo tiempo.

- Y eso no es todo – dijo Alice tomando las otras dos cajas – mira esto – dijo lanzándole una caja a Rosalie.

Al mismo tiempo ambas abrieron la caja y sacaron dos vestidos, igual de hermosos que el mío.

El de Rosalie era de color verde olivo, la tela era igual que la de mis vestido brillosa y gruesa, como de vestido de quinceañera, el suyo era sin mangas completamente ceñido hasta la cintura, de ahí llevaba un poco mas de vuelo hasta las pantorrillas.

Era el corte perfecto para que Rosalie luciera aun más perfecta.

Alice por su lado tenía un vestido color purpura eléctrico, de la misma tela que nuestros vestidos, el de ella tenía dos delgados tirantes y un escote recto, era tan corto, que incluso Alice que era pequeña tendría que tener cuidado de agacharse mucho.

Definitivamente, esta noche, seria la noche.

- Deja de babear, babea cuando me lo veas puesto – se burlo Alice colocando el vestido de regreso a la caja – ahora, pensé que tu estúpido cabestrillo arruinaría el hermoso efecto del vestido, así que déjame arreglarlo – pidió acercándose a mí.

Yo retrocedí asustada protegiendo el vestido con mi cuerpo, no iba a cortarlo, ese sería un crimen contra la moda,… ¿eso lo dije yo?... pero Alice se agacho sobre la cama, ignorándome completamente para tomar mi cabestrillo.

Rosalie por su cuenta, se quito la bata y comenzó a meterse en su propio vestido.

Alice tomo mi brazo y comenzó a hacer amarres al cabestrillo, me coloco el brazo sobre el pecho y comenzó a ajustarlo para que la cinta que sostenía todo el peso no reposara sobre mi hombro, ya que el vestido tenía un escote demasiado amplio, en cambio, amarro la cinta cerca de mi bíceps, ajustándola para que no se moviera un solo centímetro.

Cuando termino, sin decir, ni dejarme decir nada, tomo mi vestido y me lo metió por la cabeza.

En menos de dos minutos estuve completamente vestida, el yeso apenas y se veía a la altura de mi mano, y eso era porque la estrecha manga no llegaba a cubrir mi dedo medio.

- Eres una genio – dije maravillada admirando el vestido, si lucia hermoso sin mi cuerpo, en mi cuerpo lucia tan espectacular que cualquier hombre querría arrancármelo a mordidas.

Esperaba que Edward tuviera hambre…

- Lo sé – dijo Alice sonriente mientras ella misma comenzaba a ponerse su vestido.

Rosalie se coloco frente a mí, lucia, como había predicho, más que perfecta, llevaba unas zapatillas altas de color plata y un abrigo del mismo tono, me hizo sentarme y con cara de circunstancias comenzó a ponerme los botines negros con un hermoso tacón, que eran perfectos para el vestido.

Cuando termino se irguió de nuevo sacándome la lengua de manera infantil, y después me extendió una cartera negra y una chalina del mismo color.

- Si te pones la cartera en el brazo izquierdo parecerá que lo tienes así porque estas sosteniéndola – me sugirió dándose la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo.

Lo hice, y luego con dificultad me puse la chalina sobre los hombros, ¡pensaban en todo!, ni siquiera tendría que luchar contra las mangas de una chamarra, solo un par de movimientos y mi abrigo estaría fuera de mí.

Me coloque a lado de Rosalie, para ver el resultado, y casi entre en shock.

No lucia hermosa, como ellas habían prometido, no lucia como una súper modelo, no lucia como ellas.

Lucia como la chica más hermosa del planeta.

Mis ojos estaban dramáticamente iluminados en tonos grises y negros, mis labios de un intenso rojo brillante, mi peinado era sencillo, lo cual lo hacía lucir más perfecto, era una coleta con crepe en la parte de arriba de la cabeza, con rizos bajando hasta mi espalda.

Me sentía más que hermosa, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan espectacular.

Con este atuendo, hasta podría ligarme al vampirito ese.

Pero mi balanza seguía ligeramente inclinada hacía Edward.

Alice salto y me ahorco con una gargantilla plateada y me extendió un par de aretes a juego.

- Bien, es hora – dictamino Alice colocándose una pequeña chaqueta de cuero, que la hacía lucir como una motociclista sexy.

Las tres lucíamos tan sexys… Carajo, si fuera hombre ya me hubiera metido a mi misma en el baño con condón en mano.

Rosalie se encargo de cerrar la puerta con llave, mientras yo llamaba el elevador.

Entramos en completo silencio, mientras la musiquita típica de elevador nos acompañaba.

Comencé a admirar mi reflejo en las puertas del elevador, trataba de encontrar algún defecto, no sé, el rímel corrido o un mechón fuera de lugar, que el cabestrillo se saliera del vestido o que se me marcara la ropa interior.

Pero sencillamente no encontraba absolutamente nada.

Me sentía la mujer más hermosa y más vanidosa de la faz de la tierra.

Y eso me duro exactamente dos segundos, pues Alice llamo mi atención mientras se acomodaba el cabello mirando su reflejo en las puertas al igual que yo.

Gire a ver a Rosalie y ella se acomodaba el escote del vestido y disimuladamente se giraba un poco para poder admirar su trasero.

Intercambiamos miradas divertidas y apenadas y cuando las puertas se abrieron en el estacionamiento estallamos en carcajadas.

- A que hoy me tiro al chico más bueno del bar – dijo Rosalie mientras avanzaba hacia el auto.

Alice y yo reímos mientras Alice quitaba la alarma del auto.

- No si yo lo veo primero – contraataco Alice riendo mientras se sentaba en el asiento de piloto.

Rosalie me abrió la puerta de atrás, y ella subió de copiloto.

- Lo siento Alice, yo ganare esa partida – dijo Rosalie sonriente.

Alice volvió a reír mientras arrancaba el auto.

- Lo dudo amiga – respondió con tono divertido, las tres reímos y Alice acelero.

- No lo van a creer – dije sobreactuando sorpresa, Alice me miro por el retrovisor y Rosalie se giro completamente para verme – pero hasta hacia unos minutos me gustan los hombres, pero viéndolas, me las comía con todo y ropa – dije mirando sugestivamente a Rosalie.

Estallamos en carcajadas y Rosalie cambio su mirada divertida para una completamente perversa.

- Bella… hermoso vestido, quedaría muy bien en el suelo de mi habitación – exclamo riendo.

Alice hizo cara de asco simulado y un sonidito extraño de repugnancia combinado con diversión.

A pesar de ser broma yo me sonroje terriblemente, había provocado que Rosalie comenzara con su ronda de piropos burdos.

- Alice… - la aludida la miro de reojo con una sonrisa nerviosa – perdí mi numero telefónico, ¿me das el tuyo? – pregunto levantando las cejas de manera cómica para después lazarle un besito, totalmente sugestivo.

Alice rio mientras yo trataba de esconderme detrás del asiento.

A pesar de ser piropos creados por la mente cochambrosa y caliente de Rosalie, incluso esos piropos me hacían sonrojar como la nariz de Rodolfo el Reno.

Alice encendió la radio, en un inútil intento de callar los piropos de Rosalie, y obviamente no sirvió de nada.

- ¿Saben chicas? , si ustedes quisieran podríamos regresar al departamento – dijo Rosalie como si nada, mirándose las uñas pintadas de un perfecto verde.

- ¿Y para qué queremos regresar al departamento? – pregunto Alice intrigada mientras comenzaba a acelerar, de esa manera que sabía que llegaríamos en menos de lo conveniente al bar, aunque si llegábamos completas, ese era otro asunto.

- Sencillo – dijo con una sonrisita de auto sufiencia – si regresamos podría sacarlas de mi sucia lista de sucias fantasías, si quieren – ofreció como si nos estuviera tratando de vender galletas de niña exploradora.

A pesar de lo sonrojada e incómoda que me puse, las tres estallamos en carcajadas mientras Alice seguía acelerando.

Así, los restantes 15 minutos de viaje, Rosalie hizo que la cara me hirviera de vergüenza y que Alice estuviera a nada de pasarse una luz roja o de chocar unas treinta veces.

Sus comentarios iban aumentando de tono y de gracia, casi a la par de lo que Alice aceleraba.

No me malinterpreten, era divertido todo lo que salía de la loca cabeza de Rosalie, pero con esos comentarios, estaba dudando ya de su sexualidad.

La próxima vez, le pediría a Alice que me ayudara a vestir.

Aunque, esto era de todas las salidas, lucíamos bien y Rosalie no desperdiciaba oportunidad para sacar su nefario de piropos calientes.

Tras 25 minutos de viaje Alice dio vuelta y entramos a la avenida central, que en realidad deberías ser rebautizada.

La Avenida de la perdición le quedaría mejor, ya que de cabo a rabo estaba repleta de bares, y no solo eso, si eras alguien, aspirabas ser alguien, o aspirabas a estar con alguien, tendrías que ir a uno de estos bares mínimo una vez al mes.

El descaro era orden del día, había muchos bares, tantos como estacionamientos públicos y privados, hoteles, y lo más descarado, condonerias.

No solo una, casi había una cada 15 metros, y casualmente junto a una, había un hotel.

Era como el paraíso sexual en la tierra.

Rosalie siendo el copiloto y la que tenía la invitación que Emmett había dejado en mi despacho en la mañana, con dirección incluida estaba mirando los números de cada establecimiento que pasábamos, hasta que llegamos al número 3108.

Alice viro rápidamente para ganarle el lugar para entrar al estacionamiento privado del bar, a un auto convertible, que lucía bastante costoso a decir verdad.

Mientras el Valet Parking cuestionaba a Alice sobre si tenía invitación, cuanto se quedaría y otras cosas que no lograron captar mi interés, me perdí mirando lo poco de acera que podía ver, ya que el lugar estaba hecho de mínimo dos pisos, y el segundo era al parecer una terraza sobresaliente, o bien, solo estaba construido para que el segundo piso hiciera de techo a la planta baja y la gran fila de personas que estaba esperando a entrar no sufriera con el frio o con la lluvia.

Y de verdad, había demasiada gente queriendo entrar al bar.

La acera estaba repleta de personas casi tan bien vestidas como nosotras, algunos lucían más que adinerados, con abrigos costosos o joyería enorme y relampagueante, incluso pude distinguir a un grupo de 4 chicos que eran rodeados por lo que parecía ser, un grupo de guardaespaldas de al menos 10 enormes y musculosos tipos.

Me sentí contrariada, sabía que Emmett tendía a ser exagerado con todos sus proyectos, Emmett no podía concebir la palabra modesto, todo en el era grande, ostentoso y lujoso.

Pero nunca imagine que su Bar, con el poco tiempo que tenía de funcionar tuviera tanto éxito, y sobre todo que personas tan adineradas y elegantes hicieran fila para entrar.

Me sorprendía en demasía, pero más que eso, no pude evitar sentirme conmovida.

Emmett estaba triunfando, había entrado por la puerta grande del éxito en lugares de la vida nocturna, y eso me hacía sentir orgullosa y feliz.

Mi sonrisa se amplio, aun más, en estos momentos debería parecer el Guasón, o peor aún Julia Roberts después de la cirugía…

Rosalie chasqueo los dedos frente a mi rostro, sacándome súbitamente de mis pensamientos.

- Ya baja, van a estacionar el auto – dijo Rosalie saliendo.

Abrí la puerta y me dispuse a salir, cuando una mano caballerosa se ofreció a ayudarme en mi propósito.

- Permítame – dijo una voz gruesa y amable, levante la vista y tome la mano del hombre que me la ofrecía, era un chico de unos veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos, con un hermoso tono de piel chocolate y unos impactantes ojos azules.

- Gracias – dije sonrojándome cuando el hombre me recorrió con la mirada y una sonrisa picara se extendió por su rostro.

- Es un placer – dijo el hombre cerrando mi puerta y ayudándome a incorporar.

Gire la cabeza en busca de mis amigas, solo para darme cuenta que ellas estaban en la misma situación, Alice tenia de la mano a un chico latino, casi tan musculoso como Emmett, y Rosalie sonreía de manera descarada a un hermoso rubio con hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Ambas caminaron hasta donde estábamos parados el hermoso chico de piel chocolate y yo, aun tomados de las manos y lanzándonos miradas nada disimuladas.

Está bien que yo venía por Edward, pero estar a dieta no impide apreciar el menú, ¿no es cierto?

Los otros dos chicos hicieron que Alice y Rosalie quedaran a mi lado, guiándolas de la mano, y con unas enromes sonrisas.

Los tres hombres soltaron nuestras manos al mismo tiempo, con suma delicadeza y unas enormes sonrisas.

- Es un placer servirlas – dijo el latino guiñándole descaradamente un ojo a Alice.

- Estamos a sus órdenes, cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, estaremos gustosos de auxiliarlas – dijo el rubio sonriendo a Rosalie.

- Un gusto tener a mujeres tan hermosas, - me dijo el hermoso ejemplar de afroamericano que tenia a medio metro – Bienvenidas al bar Bells, un placer – dijo, y al mismo tiempo todos inclinaron la cabeza con caballerosidad.

Alice no solo se limito a tomarlo de la mano para despedirse, metió su mano a la cartera y le metió en el bolsillo un billete de 50 dólares y una de sus tarjetas de presentación, obviamente con su número en ella.

- El placer es nuestro, compártela con tus amigos, querido – dijo Alice sonriéndole de manera coqueta y guiñándole un ojo.

Rápidamente se giro y Rosalie la siguió, yo torpemente me di la vuelta, dudando de mi sentido del oído.

¿Acaso había dicho Bar Bells?

Caminamos sobre la acera, Rosalie y yo veníamos detrás de Alice, que sin vergüenza paso de largo la fila y se dirigió directamente hacia la entrada.

Varios nos miraron de mala manera, otros varios nos devoraron con cara de que necesitaban una chica o un baño donde pudieran masturbarse inmediatamente.

- Estamos tan buenas – dijo Rosalie bajo, solo para que Alice y yo la escucháramos – tan curvilíneas y hermosas que cualquier tipo aquí nos haría un traje de saliva – no pude evitar reír ante la ocurrencia.

Aunque pensar en un traje de saliva de Edward, extrañamente, y de verdad, era tan extraño que no sonara nada sexy…

- ¿Alice? – la llame, se giro un poco mientras seguía avanzando, un poco más lento - ¿no vas a llamar a Edward?- pregunte, él había pedido que le llamaran en cuanto llegáramos al Bar.

Lo habría hecho yo, pero en ese momento caí en cuenta que no tenía su número, no sabía donde vivía, no sabía prácticamente nada de él.

Pero sabía que era realmente sexy, y se sabía mover, incluso en un bosque en penumbras…

- Claro que no, es demasiado molesto cuando se lo propone, - dijo Alice con un puchero quejumbroso – además se enfadaría conmigo por no haberle llamado cuando despertaste, así que dejaremos que él solo se dé cuenta que estamos aquí – dictamino convencida.

Iba a renegar, pero Rosalie me lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

Así que tratando de distraerme comencé a buscar el nombre del bar en cualquier parte de la fachada, pero no había nada.

Era una pared completamente lisa, pintada con varios tonos de amarillos y dorados, lucían como un hermoso castillo de oro.

Era en verdad un lugar lleno de elegancia y hermosura.

- Ya quiero estar borracha – dijo Rosalie como si nada.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte extrañada.

- Ya quiero estar borracha – repitió mirándome de arriba abajo – así poder verte doble, preciosa – dijo lanzándome un beso.

Alice rio de lo lindo, y vi como un par de hombres en la fila abrían la boca, no sorprendidos, sino completamente… eww… que cara de degenerados tenían…

Alice se detuvo frente al chico que fungía como cadenero, pero en realidad no había cadena alguna, solo un gran panel donde reposaba una carpeta enorme y el hombre se limitaba a tachar y escribir nombres.

- Buenas noches – saludo Alice con tono agradable, pero sin querer serlo demasiado, claramente, se había metido en el papel de conozco al dueño.

Lo cual me parecía perfecto, quería escapar de las miradas de rayos x que estaban enviándome.

- Buenas noches, Señorita – saludo el recepcionista, dándole una ojeada a Alice – tiene que hacer fila para poder entrar, deme su nombre para que pueda escribirla en la lista, en cuanto este un lugar libre las hare pasar – dijo de manera automática sin mirarnos.

Alice soltó un ruidito de desdén.

- Conozco al dueño, querido, déjanos pasar – dijo Alice en tono mucho menos amable.

El hombre soltó una risita desdeñosa y nos miro de reojo, sin despegar la mirada de su carpeta.

- Eso dicen todos – dijo petulante.

Tal vez era buen momento para llamar a Edward.

Pero Alice adquirió una tonalidad rojiza de inmediato y apretó sus puñitos, indicándome que no haría nada que no fuera golpear al recepcionista.

Previendo que Alice haría un escándalo, y que obviamente eso, ni me gustaría a mí, ni al recepcionista que quedaría inhabilitado para tener sexo durante 6 meses, me adelante y le di un empujoncito a Alice, Rosalie la rodeo con un brazo, impidiéndole cualquier ataque.

- Tenemos una invitación – le dije sonriente y con tono dulce, si eres amable, serán amables contigo… o al menos eso esperaba.

El hombre levanto la cabeza y me miro, levantando la ceja con incredulidad.

Me gire y Rosalie totalmente atenta a la plática me extendió la invitación era de un papel dorado, combinado con papel blanco y solo llevaba un sello con una gran B.

Se la extendí con una sonrisa amable, y él la tomo, abriéndola con incredulidad.

En el instante en que leyó el contenido, su escaso color se extinguió, quedo completamente pálido y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas.

Se irguió como si yo fuera un sargento del ejército y él un simple soldado raso.

- ¡Carajo! – Exclamo apenado acomodándose la corbata, cuando cayó en cuenta de sus palabras, se dio un golpe en la frente, y trato de sonreírnos con sumo nerviosismo – quiero decir, una enorme disculpa, Señorita Bella – pidió nervioso el hombre comenzando a sudar.

Alice se soltó de Rosalie y se coloco a mi lado.

- Entonces, ¿ya nos dejas pasar? – pregunto groseramente Alice mirando de arriba abajo al hombre con sumo desdén, me dieron ganas de darle un golpe.

- Perdóneme Señorita Bella, es solo que, estamos llenos y mucha gente quiere entrar a como dé lugar, le juro que no volverá a pasar – imploro el hombre mirándola mientras tomaba tres pulseras de un fino alambre dorado y cerrando su carpeta.

- Una enorme disculpa Señorita Bella, por favor no le diga nada al señor Emmett, es mi primer día – le pidió a Alice mientras con suma delicadeza y nerviosismo le colocaba la pulsera en la muñeca.

- Ella no es Bella – dijo Rosalie sonriente, supongo que para tratar de apaciguar al hombre, la verdad hasta yo me sentí mal por él.

- ¡Oh! – Dijo alejándose rápidamente de Alice y colocándole la pulsera a Rosalie - disculpe Señorita Bella – pidió un poco más tranquilo, mientras sus mejillas parecían a punto de explotar.

- Yo soy Bella – dije tratando de evitar una risita, pobre hombre – no te preocupes, no voy a decirle nada a Emmett, además, el es muy bueno, seguro que cuando le diga lo bien que cuidas la entrada te felicitara – dije para tratar de calmarlo.

El hombre soltó aire pesadamente y me miro con suplica.

- Estoy muy avergonzado señorita Bella – dijo sudando.

- No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa, a mi más de una vez – dije amigable, tratando de verdad que el hombre dejara de sudar.

- En un momento llamare a su acompañante para que las lleve a sus lugares – dijo el hombre sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose la frente – Bienvenidas al Bar Bells – dijo inclinando la cabeza.

Abrí la boca y Alice y Rosalie se giraron a verme, no era mi imaginación, el Bar en verdad se llamaba Bells.

Me sonroje furiosamente.

¿Emmett le había puesto mi nombre a su bar?

¿De verdad?

Creo que sigo drogada por los medicamentos…

– No puedo decirle que tan apenado estoy, una disculpa señorita Bella, si el Señor Emmett se entera, quien sabe que haría… -

- Momento – lo interrumpí levantando la mano – Emmett es un buen hombre, agradecido con los que lo ayudan, y además, estoy segura de que debes tener un buen salario, le hablare bien de ti, tal vez te de un bono – dije guiñándole el ojo tratando de controlarme.

- ¿De verdad haría usted eso? – Pregunto con una sonrisa sorprendida, asentí – es usted hermosa, si me permite decirlo, - y volví a sonrojarme – y habla maravillas del señor Emmett, al igual que él de usted, ahora entiendo porque le ha puesto su nombre al bar, debe amarla mucho, hacen una estupenda pareja, si me permite decirlo, y es notorio que se aman – dijo sonriendo.

Alice y Rosalie se giraron completamente a mirarme, y yo sentí literalmente como mi rostro explotaba.

Y después ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

- No… yo no – trate de decir, pero estaba completamente desquiciada.

¿Cómo un total desconocido podía decir que Emmett y yo nos amábamos?

- ¡Ay amigo! – dijo una voz masculina detrás de él, le puso la mano en el hombro y vi después aparecer de la penumbra el sonriente rostro de Jasper – Hoy no das una, Bella es hermana de Emmett, y para futuras referencias, la rubia es mi hermana y ella es la hermana de Edward – dijo señalando a Alice.

- ¡Jasper! – exclamo Alice sonriente y saltando para evadir al recepcionista y lazarse sobre Jasper para abrazarlo.

Momento… ¿Qué me perdí que ellos ya se abrazaban como viejos conocidos?

Gire a ver a Rosalie que inmediatamente dejo de reír y miro un poco ceñuda a ambos.

El hombre totalmente sonrojado, con la cabeza nos hizo una media reverencia para que pasáramos, Rosalie y yo avanzamos, no sin antes sacar con dificultad un billete y dárselo al chico.

- No te preocupes por nada – dije en un susurro sonriendo, el hombre negó con la cabeza y me devolvió el billete, yo volví a negar y volví a dárselo, y él volvió a regresármelo.

- No te preocupes más, Robert, yo las llevare – dijo Jasper sonriendo mientras besaba la mejilla de su hermana, sin quitar la mano de la cintura de Alice.

- Esta bien – dijo derrotado el hombre.

- Un gusto Robert – dije sonriendo mientras guardaba, de nuevo con dificultad el billete en mi cartera.

- El gusto es mío señorita McCarthy – respondió el hombre sonrojándose.

Iba a corregirlo y decirle que era Swan, pero supuse que ya era demasiado para una noche.

- Después de ustedes – dijo Jasper haciendo media reverencia y abriendo unas cortinillas negras que guiaban hacia unas escaleras de cristal.

Por dios, este lugar era como el castillo de Barbie, totalmente lujoso.

Rosalie pasó primero, seguida de Alice, y Jasper y yo entramos juntos.

- Hola Bella – dijo Jasper con tono amable, yo sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo te encuentras?, Emmett nos dijo que te habías lastimado – pregunto extrañado mirándome los brazos, me levante la manga para mostrarle el yeso azul.

- Bastante bien ahora – respondí con una sonrisa – gracias por preguntar – agradecí inclinando la cabeza.

- Emmett está a punto de arrancarse el cabello de un jalón, ya estaba pensando ir a tu casa y encargar el bar – dijo sonriendo y haciéndome avanzar sobre las escaleras.

- Pues ya estamos aquí – interrumpió Alice sonriente mientras giraba un poco y seguía subiendo escaleras, la odie por poder hacer esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

- Y lucen preciosas, me atrevo a decir que las más hermosas en el Bar – Rosalie se giro y sonrió con autosuficiencia para seguir subiendo, Alice se giro aun más casi caminaba de espaldas, yo sonreí y seguí subiendo, pero pude mirar como de reojo Jasper le guiñaba un ojo a Alice, pensando que solo ellos podían mirarlo.

De verdad, ¿de qué me perdí?

"_De lo mismo que Alice se pierde cuando se trata de Edward"_ me dijo la Bella mala en el fondo de mi cabeza.

Me sonroje de nuevo.

Eso era muy posible, y también, otro gran problema.

Alice se paro cuando nos topamos con una nueva cortina negra, Jasper se fue de mi lado y abrió las cortinas para que pasáramos.

Y ahí me quede maravillada.

El lugar era espectacular.

Espectacular era quedarse miserablemente corto.

Las paredes eran de tonos dorados, te hacían sentir como en un castillo de oro, había cortinas decorativas de un suave tono crema, y como había dicho Robert, el lugar estaba repleto.

Las mesas eran lo más genial que había visto en un bar, no sabía si eran de cristal, pero parecían serlo, al igual que las sillas, que tenían un suave colchoncito color dorado.

Comenzamos a avanzar por el lugar, guiadas por Jasper, y me di cuenta, como era obvio, que el lugar era de dos pisos.

La planta alta era un rectángulo perfecto, repleto de mesas y personas, y tenían una vista excelente a la pista, que era toda la planta baja, me asome un poco para admirar más el lugar, abajo también había mesitas, pero con banquillos, había también una enorme barra de bebidas, con miles de botellas acomodadas en uno de esos muebles donde se acomodan las botellas de vino en los viñedos, y ese mueble era de una madera brillosa que la hacía lucir como de oro.

Había también un escenario, muy pequeño, apenas si seria de cinco metros por dos, y en la orilla de este un piano, que ahora estaba totalmente solo.

Seguramente era el piano que tocaba Edward.

Sonreí, al fin estaba aquí, ahora tendría que echar a andar mi plan.

Aunque, prácticamente mi plan fuera lanzarme a sus brazos y buscar un armario de escobas o una bodega solitaria.

Seguimos caminando hasta rodear completamente el lugar, era lo más glamuroso a lo que había entrado, la música era fuerte, pero no te dejaba sorda, todos lucían felices, bailando o conversando.

Era el lugar más perfecto, más glamuroso, más hermoso, y estaba orgullosa de saber que pertenecía a Emmett.

Estaba totalmente distraída, y cuando nos detuvimos, me di cuenta pues pise a Rosalie que se quejo y me dio un empujoncito con cara molesta.

- Se te está haciendo costumbre babear – dijo riéndose de mi rostro, Jasper abrió otras cortinas que nos separaban completamente del ala izquierda del lugar, Rosalie avanzo primero.

- Es hermoso – dije mirando a la nada.

- Lo es, ¿verdad? – respondió Alice, me gire sonriente e iba a decirle lo maravilloso que era el lugar, pero Alice solo miraba a Jasper, le sonrió amigable y paso, ya que Jasper seguía extendiendo las cortinas para nosotras.

Riendo entré, para encontrarme con el ala de privados del Bar.

Eran una especie de cuartitos de unos 3 metros cada uno, formados de paredes doradas, obviamente, con silloncitos también dorados, y mesitas pequeñas de cristal.

Eran, totalmente hermosos.

Todo el lugar era simplemente encantador.

- Bienvenidas – dijo Jasper abriendo las cortinillas que separaban el privado del pasillo.

Entramos a nuestro propio lugar del bar, era seguramente el privado mejor ubicado, teníamos una vista excelente de la pista, y una mucho mejor del pequeño escenario.

Rosalie se quito la chaqueta y la dejo en un pequeño perchero de cristal.

Alice se sentó y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Jasper se fue directo a la barrera que nos, o mejor dicho, me protegía de caer a la pista de un salto.

- Emmett debe estar en la bodega, espero que no se haya ido, seguro esta con Edward, iré a buscarlos – dijo sonriéndonos.

- ¡Sí! – exclame emocionada, todos giraron a verme extrañados, bueno Rosalie frunció un poco el entrecejo con advertencia – Quiero agradecerle a Emmett, el lugar es magnífico – dije como tonta, Jasper sonrió y asintió.

- Espero no tardar – dijo saliendo sonriente.

- Uff… y yo pensaba que tú eras la rica – dijo como si nada Alice mirando el privado.

Me senté riendo deshaciéndome de la chalina y quitándome el bolso del hueco del brazo.

- Emmett tiene mucho dinero – explique, sin querer entrar en detalles.

- Se nota, ¡mira esto! – exclamo Alice señalando la mesilla.

Rosalie y yo nos inclinamos, había un par de dulceros de cristal cortado, con caramelos escoceses, sabía que eso había sido enteramente obra de Emmett, como seguramente todo el lugar, lo enloquecían los caramelos escoceses.

Y al parecer las cosas brillosas y de cristal.

Pero eso no era lo que Alice señalaba, en medio de la mesilla había un letrero de metal dorado, que esperaba que no fuera oro, con la frase "Privado McCarthy" dibujadas en el con letras itálicas.

Se me abrió la boca de sorpresa.

- Este lugar es impresionante – dijo Rosalie mirando a todos lados.

- Vamos a conocerlo – sugirió Alice levantándose de golpe.

- Pero Jasper fue a buscar a Emmett y a Edward – dije nada convencida.

- Y por lo que parece, podría tardarse una hora, el lugar está repleto, vamos a ver la pista y por unos tragos – pidió poniendo carita de perro triste.

- No digas más, de todos modos iremos – acepto Rosalie resignada levantándose – además, estando solas, podremos ver el menú masculino del lugar, con los chicos siguiéndonos a cada paso, si logramos un numero será un milagro – nos recordó Rosalie frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Tienes razón, arriba ese culo Bella – exclamo Alice jalándome.

Resignada me levante y las seguí fuera del privado.

Del otro lado del que habíamos entrado a los privados, había unas escaleras con un gran letrero, si, dorado, que decía Pista, así que bajamos.

Apenas llegamos a la pista el sonido de la música se hizo demasiado fuerte para poder entablar una plática.

La gente estaba bailando en este momento música electrónica, todos lucían felices y las luces les conferían un tono celestial.

Este lugar debería de llamarse el cielo.

Me adelante dejando atrás a Rosalie y Alice, que sonreían a cada chico que veían.

No es que me hubieran dejado de importar los chicos, o bien las miradas de deleite que estábamos causando, pero yo solo quería encontrar a uno en especifico.

Me estire lo más que me permitía el cuello, mirando a todos lados en busca de Edward, pero, no había rastro de su hermoso cabello cobrizo.

En realidad, estaba comenzando a ver que era una batalla perdida, había demasiada gente como para encontrara a Edward por aquí.

Les hice una seña a las chicas para que fuéramos a la barra, ya que el reencuentro tendría que esperar, tomaría un Mojito para hacer menos tediosa la espera.

Camine evadiendo bailarines, meseros y chicos que me sonreían de manera descarada.

Y como no era de piedra, sin poder evitar sonreír y guiñar a algunos de ellos.

Vaya que el Menú de hombres estaba bien provisto, y de alta calidad.

Si me distraía con otro chico seria enteramente culpa de Edward, por no estar en el privado cuando habíamos llegado.

Y también seria culpa de un chico muy lindo, casi tan lindo como él, porque de otra manera, no habría posibilidad de que me distrajera el tiempo necesario para olvidar a quien de verdad quería lamer.

Quiero decir… LAMER…

Llegue al bar y me gire para preguntarles a las chicas que querían.

Para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que estaba completamente sola.

Me gire a todos lados buscándolas, pero al igual que con Edward, sería una batalla perdida.

Si otra más.

Pedí un mojito y me senté en un banquillo vacio a esperar.

La música cambio a una muy conocida canción de bares, no recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que era del DJ David Guetta, en ese momento casi toda la gente que estaba sentada inundo la pista.

La vista se libero, pues a los alrededores de la pista, que por cierto era enorme, apenas si había personas.

El mesero, que poseía unos hermosos ojos color miel me tendió mi mojito, y en ese momento me di cuenta que no traía mi cartera.

- Oh, disculpa, deje la cartera arriba, ahora te pago – dije apenada, el negó con la cabeza y señalo mi mano.

- Pulsera dorada, ya no tienes que pagar los tragos – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí apenada y le di un sorbo a mi mojito.

Mi hermano era el más genial de la tierra.

Me gire para continuar con mi búsqueda, no tan desesperada como antes, ya que con tanta gente bailando era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Me distraje admirando el lugar, de verdad era hermoso, aquellos tonos dorados, combinados con el cristal de los muebles y algunos detalles en colores crema, le conferían al lugar una elegancia suprema, además de una comodidad y familiaridad terriblemente irresistibles.

Emmett me tendría que dar una membrecía o algo parecido, vendría aquí todos los días.

Las personas bailaban apretujándose unas a otras, hombres y mujeres bailaban sensualmente unos frente a otros.

Me sentía como viendo Animal Planet en el programa de ritos de reproducción.

Mi vista se quedo fija en un punto y apreté mi mojito tan fuerte que pensé que la copa de cristal se rompería.

Lo había encontrado.

Edward caminaba sonriente, vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca, con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban, y una sensación de bienestar me inundaba, acompañando a esa incomoda sensación de nudos en el estomago.

Y también como mi respiración se frenaba y aceleraba sin ton ni son.

Tan solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Sus cálidos y fuertes brazos, rodeando mi cintura, y sus perfectos y carnosos labios, danzando junto a los míos.

Me erguí en la silla, esperando a que llegara, al fin, completamente solos, el reencuentro tan esperado.

Las ideas de aventarme a sus brazos y encerrarnos en una habitación solitaria, se desvanecieron como polvo en el agua; solo quería estar con él, hablar, reír, sonreír, querer.

Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, Edward comenzó a trotar hacia donde estaba.

¡Sí!, sabía que el vestido era infalible, y qué decir del perfume, seguramente la fragancia lo atraía cono abeja a la miel.

Frente a mí, estaba el único futuro que concebía con la palabra perfecto en él.

Estaba a cinco escasos metros, me levante de mi asiento para correr, como en las películas, lanzarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo, al diablo con la prudencia.

Se hecho el cabello de nuevo hacia atrás y se soplo en la mano para corroborar su aliento… ¡genial!,¡ tenía planeado darme una estupenda bienvenida!

Se acomodo la corbata, la solapa del saco y…

Se detuvo abruptamente, para quedar detrás de una chica que bailaba seductoramente en la pista.

Era rubia, alta, con una minifalda vulgar y unas hermosas piernas; Edward sin miramientos la abrazo por detrás, haciendo que su boca quedara ridículamente cerca del cuello de esa escoba con minifalda.

Ella simplemente se giro y sonrió, Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo algo oído, obviamente no alcance a escuchar.

Se trataban, con tanta puta familiaridad.

La chica rio y le dio un golpecito en el hombro juguetonamente, le respondió algo y ambos rieron.

Edward nunca quito sus manos de la cintura de esa lagartona.

"_Bien, tranquila Bella, podría ser una amiga"_

Edward se acerco y le susurro algo al odio, la chica sin más se mordió los labios de manera sugerente.

Sonrieron como idiotas y comenzaron a acercarse.

Y así, sin más se besaron, en realidad se devoraron en la pista; Edward bajo sus manos a las nalgas de ella, y ella le dio un apretón generoso a las suyas.

Ellos de verdad parecían necesitar una habitación solitaria.

Claramente no eran solo amigos.

Me tome el mojito de un trago y un Whisky doble, ante la mirada de perplejidad del cantinero.

Me levante de mi asiento mientras controlaba mis impulsos de correr hacia ellos y patearle a Edward la cara, y a ella arrancarle de un tirón sus implantes.

Tome mi Whisky doble y volví a tomármelo de un trago, pedí uno más y cuando el cantinero me lo dio me aleje de la barra, completamente decidida a hacer algo.

Esperando que nadie viera las patéticas lágrimas que se me habían escapado.

* * *

_Y bien? Espero no tengan tantas ganas de golpearme como al principio del capi =/ aunque lo dudo con este final xD_

_Bien, pues como dije arriba, la buena es que acaban de leer el capítulo más largo que he escrito, jejeje, yo me acorde de muchas cosas, películas de vampiros, baños calientes, jajaja, muchas cosas que estoy segura no soy la única que tiene recuerdos xD_

_Y bueno, como dije arriba, pues tengo una mala noticia._

_Esta semana esta incluso más apretada que la anterior, porque al parecer entro a trabajar, y a estudiar en la misma semana U.U, así que no estoy segura si podre publicar esta semana, si no he publicado para este Viernes, les pido una disculpa enorme, y tenga por seguro que el próximo Lunes tendrán la actualización sin falta._

_Mientras tanto, para que no se enojen o sientan que regreso a las andadas, les adelanto que el próximo capítulo veremos romance, nada de miel, tal vez haya algo de lagrimitas, jojo, pero sobre todo, veremos una gran sorpresa._

_No les adelanto más, porque creo que sería contarles el capi jejeje, pero les aviso, será otro grannnn capi, jejeje_

_Bien, acá vienen los agradecimientos a todos ustedes que dejan reviews, alertas y favoritos, ¿ya les dije que los amo? Los AMO!_

**ERICASTELO, NAOBI CHAN, EBRUME, AMERYTOH, CHAYORCM, NIELASOL, TINACULLENSWAN, RENNY BLACK, IRINA MASEN, DENISSE, FER, ALDINN, JACKY MASEN'CULLEN, , ALMASSOFI, ELYTA, IDTA, -DULCE AMOR-, PAULA CULLEN, YOLABERTAY, NOE, MARINNA, SMALLICE, JEKITAPATTZ19, KATYCULLEN, LUNA-EVANS-26, PEDRO, DANY LA PRIMA, KLAUDIA T, KACU77, LORENIS, JAZZ CULLEN-SWAN, ROCIO90, MARIELITHACULLEN, TATA XOXO, A.A CULLEN, -TSUKINO, SOPHIN, JOLI CULLEN, MIILAA01, MARU ARGENTINA, GATITA 7, LILIANA-PRINCESS-SERENITY, JUDS', JULS CULLEN.**

_Y antes de irme, otra gran disculpa a aquellas personas que no pude responder sus reviews, los leo todos, y todos los respondo, para este capi, los responderé todos, de verdad, muchas gracias y disculpen._

_Bien, pues sin más me voy, que el sentarme tranquilamente ya se termino y tengo muchas cosas que hacer! U.u_

_Las quiero! Beshos y Buena Vibra! =)_


	19. Simples Matemáticas

_Tarde pero seguro, como siempre! =)_

_Aquí la actu, muy larga, así que prepárense palomitas jejeje_

_Este Capítulo, va con especial dedicatoria, abajo, la dedicatoria completa! =)_

_También en la nota de autor, hay algo importante, por favor, léanlo! =)_

_Sin más disfrútenlo!_

_

* * *

_

**SIMPLES MATEMATICAS.**

Miles de ideas sádicas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese instante.

_Camine, erguida, con la barbilla en alto y tratando de aparentar que no estaba planeando como matar a cierto cretino en plena pista de baile._

_Me coloque detrás de la rubia, Edward aún la besaba apasionadamente, haciendo que la sangre me hirviera como si estuviera en una estufa._

_Las manos de Edward viajaban deliberadamente lento, disfrutando de esas nalgas fáciles que le ofrecía la rubia, mientras esta se le pegaba como garrapata._

_Apreté los dientes y la copa que aún tenía en la mano._

_Me aclare la garganta molesta, y Edward abrió un ojo._

_Pensé que se separaría de ella inmediatamente, que la empujaría y trataría de disfrazar un poco la maldita situación._

_Pero como casi siempre cuando se trataba de él, estaba equivocada._

_Al verme, sus manos se detuvieron sobre la cintura de aquella rubia cara de prostituta, con absoluta tranquilidad y presteza termino su beso, no sin antes darle un mordisco juguetón, como lo había hecho conmigo casi todas las veces que nos habíamos besado._

_Ella le planto un pequeño beso sobre los labios haciéndolo sonar estridentemente, y al fin se separaron, la estúpida, con cara de satisfacción, y claro, como no iba a estar satisfecha, el pendejo de Edward besaba endemoniadamente excelente; se giro y abrazo a Edward por la cintura, Edward la pego más a él, y sonrío de manera triunfante._

_- Mira Dulzura, ella es Bella, Bella ella es Dulzura – dijo como si estuviéramos en una reunión de negocios._

_Apreté más la mandíbula y el vaso trono por lo fuerte que lo apretaba._

_- ¿Dulzura? – pregunte con hastió y burla - ¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese? – pregunte, estaba enojada, furica, rabiosa, y tenía unas enormes ganas de desquitarme._

_Porque desgraciadamente, matar, no era una opción, al menos no una que me dejara impune… así que me limitaba a insultar._

_- La clase de nombre que desearías tener – respondió la muy zorra mirándome de arriba a abajo – Edward, ¿es ella de la que me has hablado tanto? – pregunto levantando una ceja con incredulidad._

_- Lo es – afirmo Edward sonriéndome de manera encantadora, mientras deseaba que hubiera alguien que me detuviera, pues si seguía con ese cinismo, juro por todos los hombres hermosos del mundo que lo castraría, y me quedaría su pene de llavero – se que no parece muy traviesa, pero lo es – dijo levantando las cejas acompasadamente mientras me sonreía incitador._

_Sin embargo, ese sencillo gesto, hizo que mi poco autocontrol desapareciera._

_- Eres un puto cabrón – sisee furica, acto seguido, mi mano se movió tan rápido que apenas si lo pude percibir._

_Primero le avente el whisky en la cara, no sin antes lanzarle un escupitajo al líquido._

_La rubia se separo de Edward con cara de asco, Edward, con la cara chorreante amplio su sonrisa, y se lamio los labios, como si le hubiera lanzado una poción de amor._

_Puto Cabron._

_- Hmm ¿whisky, eh Bells?, eres una chica ruda – dijo con voz alegre, lo que me hizo lanzarme furica contra él._

_Hice a un lado a la zorra de un empujón y me encare con Edward._

_- ¿A que estás jugando, imbécil? – le espete furica, tratando de evitar darle un mordisco en la nariz y arrancársela._

_- ¿A la casería? – pregunto todo feliz mientras al fin soltaba a la rubia y colocaba sus manos sobre mi cintura._

_Trate de separarme de él, lo empuje, lo pise, le di de golpecitos en el pecho con mi mano buena, y un poco más fuerte con la mano enyesada para ver si así me soltaba, pero nada, el cabrón no quería soltarme, es más, me acercaba más a él._

_- Déjate de malditas bromas, suéltame imbécil – le espete escupiendo un poco por la rabia, Edward rio y me pego completamente a su cuerpo bruscamente, dejándome sin aire._

_- Lo siento Caperucita, te tengo en mis redes – me susurro al oído haciéndome estremecer._

_- Déjate de bromas, idiota, y suéltame de una maldita vez – le grite, la rubia se coloco detrás de mí, y como si no estuviera, abrazo a Edward, quedando yo en medio._

_Eso me saco de quicio completamente._

_Con todas las fuerzas trate de zafarme, pero ninguno de los dos me daba tregua._

_- Bella, Mi querida y caliente Bella – dijo Edward aspirando mi cuello, dejándome completamente estática – yo sé que me quieres, ahora déjate querer, Dulzura y yo te daremos una noche que no podrás olvidar – dijo, para después lamerme el cuello. _

_Me hice hacia atrás para poder liberarme, pero me tope con los enormes senos postizos de Dulzura._

_Me gire como pude, quedando de frente a la zorra, que me miraba con un rostro bastante parecido al deseo, lo cual me dejo anonadada._

_Dos segundos después, casi me puse a gritar, cuando sentí los tersos labios de Edward sobre mi clavícula desnuda, y Dulzura se acercaba a mí, parando sus labios sugestivamente._

_Con un enorme empujón me solté de ambos, y di un par de pasos atrás._

_- ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? – pregunte fuera de mi, totalmente sonrojada y temblando de pies a cabeza._

_- ¿Has escuchado la frase Menage a trois? – Dijo Edward, haciendo que el corazón me diera un vuelco – sino, es sencillo traducirla, Trió – dijo gesticulando exageradamente._

_Tomo de la cintura a Dulzura y la coloco frente a él._

_Y ahí, perdí toda la razón._

_Estrelle mi vaso contra el piso, haciéndolo pedazos, tome el trozo más grande con sumo cuidado y me encare a ambos._

_- Muy bien – dije sonriendo de manera sádica, dejando fluir todo mi enojo – hora de la castración – exclame malévolamente acercándome…_

Carajo.

Mil millones de malditas y desgraciadas veces Carajo.

Puta imaginación volátil.

Puto alcohol en las venas.

Puto Edward que me estaba volviendo aún más loca de lo que ya estaba.

Castración, hermosa y sublime castración de venganza, ese era mi primer escenario de accionar, tratar de castrar a Edward, pero mi imaginación me había llevado más lejos…

Demasiado lejos.

¿De dónde había sacado mi imaginación la Palabra Trío en francés?

Y, ¿de dónde había sacado el estúpido nombre Dulzura?

Y, ¿Por qué me hacía estas preguntas idiotas cuando acababa de tener una visión de un trío en plena pista de baile del bar de mi hermano?

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Tal vez, sencillamente, ya estaba loca.

Demasiado.

Afortunadamente, esa maldita imaginación volátil y etílica me había servido de algo.

Definitivamente era un mal plan tratar de castrar a Edward.

Al menos con un vaso roto.

Tenía que hacer algo, pero no podía moverme, no podía pensar claramente, y mi cerebro alcoholizado me estaba jugando las peores pasadas que se le ocurrían.

Y eso que llevaba tres copas.

Cerré los ojos e inspire profundamente tratando de pensar alguna otra cosa que hacer.

_Me acerque a la pareja que había separado sus horribles bocas pegadas como lapa, para pegarse como lapa el uno al otro, bailando de una forma demasiado, no bailable, más correctamente dicho, ellos de verdad necesitaban una habitación._

_Cada asqueroso y maldito centímetro de sus cuerpos se rozaba mientras intentaban bailar, pero apenas si podían moverse al ritmo de la música, pues sus piernas y sus manos estorbaban en el propósito._

_Malditos, mil y un veces, malditos facilones._

_Con toda la valentía, la furia, la indignación, la envidia y la pericia que poseía, los separe de un empujón._

_Edward giro a verme, empalideciendo de golpe, mientras trataba de subirse la cremallera y se frotaba la boca para eliminar el exceso de labial._

_Como si pudiera lograr quitarse el maquillaje de payaso barato que le había quedado._

_La rubia con senos de pelota de playa y labios rojos como una herida infectada; sin embargo enrojeció furica y me miro amenazante._

_- ¿Qué te crees, enana? – me grito furiosa mirándome hacia abajo, me sacaba unos 15 centímetros._

_- ¿Qué te crees tú perra arrastrada? – le espete sin intimidarme._

_Edward asustado me tomo de la cintura, alejándome un par de pasos de la zorra facilona._

_- No Bella, por favor, tranquilízate – pidió con voz asustada y acongojada, me solté de él con fuerza y me gire para encararlo._

_- Tienes razón, tu eres el maldito arrastrado – le grite apretando la mandíbula._

_No pude contenerme más, y sin más, le rompí el vaso repleto de mi whisky en la cabeza._

_Primero me miro extrañado, después, mientras el líquido amarillento escurría por su frente, su mirada comenzó a perderse, y cuando el líquido amarillento se combino con uno rojo, sus ojos se cerraron._

_Cayo como si se tratara de una sandia lanzada desde un gran edificio, quedando en el piso, totalmente en blanco._

_Me lleve la mano a la boca, preocupada, pero dos segundos después recordé como le agarraba las nalgas a la escoba con pelos de paja, y no pude hacer más que reírme de él con malicia._

_Camine un par de pasos para quedar frente al cuerpo inerte de Edward, y con toda la rabia que sentía, mi pie fue directamente a estrellarse sonoramente contra su entrepierna._

_Sonó como si hiciera un omellette y estuviera rompiendo los huevos en un tazón… vaya analogía más acertada._

_Edward ni siquiera se inmuto, estaba completamente perdido._

_Pero entonces algo me tiro de los hombros, haciéndome retroceder varios pasos para evitar caerme._

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la rubia con senos enormes mirándome furiosa._

_- ¡¿Qué has hecho? – Exclamo estupefacta mirando a Edward tirado en el piso - ¡Me has dejado sin hijos, maldita! – y sin más se lanzo contra mí._

_Me sentí como en una escena de Spider Man, calculando su avance asesino hacia mí, me agache para evitar la colisión, y la mujer paso de largo cayendo de bruces en el piso._

_Más rápido que los reflejos del hombre araña, seguro, me estire por uno de los trozos del vaso que habían quedado regados sobre la cabeza cobriza de Edward y encare a la rubia._

_- ¿Cuánto te costaron? – le pregunte con una mirada de asesina serial, me estaba comenzando a gustar esa mirada._

_- ¿Qué? – pregunto ella extrañada, con esa voz molestamente sonora y aguda._

_- Las tetas, tonta, parecen pelotas de playa – me burle con sadismo mientras me inclinaba sobre ella._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se levantaba victoriosa y se las tomaba como si fueran un trofeo – ¡me han costado 12 dólares las dos, en la sección de trajes de baño de Wal- Mart! – Exclamo tan feliz que casi se me cae el vidrio que traía en la mano - ¿A que lucen geniales, no? - Pregunto acercándose rápidamente con sus manos sobre los senos, haciéndolos bailar._

_Me causo tanto asco, que casi gire a vomitarle en la cara al inconsciente Edward, pero, en vez de eso, mi cerebro recién estrenado de sádica profesional tuvo una mejor idea._

_- Ok… castración no, cirugía estética para reducir los senos, si – dije sin más._

_Y en menos de dos segundos, me vi riendo extasiada mientras botaba contra el piso dos enormes pelotas de playa, y lloriqueos desesperados de la rubia me pedían 12 dólares…_

Mierda, re mierda, y… más mierda…

Seguía imaginando tonterías, las cosas más absurdas e idiotas son las únicas que tenían cabida hoy en mi estúpido cerebro.

Malditos sentimientos volátiles, maldito alcohol activa sentimientos.

Era horrible, frustrante, solo poder pensar en mutilar a la pareja, desquitar ese remolino de ira homicida contra ellos quitándoles las partes más importantes de su cuerpo.

Definitivamente no podía seguir aquí parada imaginando todo lo que podía hacerle a aquel par, para poder saciar mi furia…

Que en realidad, estaba comenzando a mutar…

No era furia, en realidad no, solo había sido un poco de rabia en un principio, ira homicida, odio, revancha, sadismo…

Pero todo eso venia de una sola cosa.

Verdad.

Como dicen los grandes sabios, es decir, los abuelitos que te cuentan historias para dormir.

La Verdad duele.

Y, puta madre, como dolía.

La verdad me había azotado con su látigo de sinceridad implacable, me había bajado de un tirón de aquello que yo creía mi paraíso terrenal, había logrado que el corazón no se impusiera a la razón.

Como alguna vez me había dicho Renee, había construido castillos en el aire.

Era nada más que la simple y puta verdad.

¿Cómo es eso?, había construido mis fantasías, mis sueños, mis deseos… sin base alguna…

Edward me gustaba, me encantaba, me volvía loca; mucho más de lo sanamente aceptable; y para malditos colmos de males, no solo me gustaba, no, eso podría sobrellevarlo de alguna u otra manera.

Supongo.

Pero no era su físico, esos hermosos ojos y esos labios suaves los que me atraían endemoniadamente, su perfecto y redondito trasero, eso me gustaba, y ¿a quién no?; pero, no, no era su físico lo que más me gustaba, lo que me había hecho "Construir castillos en el aire", desgraciadamente no.

Era él en sí, todo él, lo mucho que lo había podido conocer físicamente, lo poco a lo que me había dado acceso de su interior; todo lo que hacía, decía o era me causaba una sensación indescriptible y desconocida.

Sonreía y yo no podía evitar sonreír, reía y yo no podía evitar reír…

Sus expresiones, desde una sonrisa hasta una mueca de disgusto, tenían algo oculto, eran un enigma, incitador, problemático; algo me llamaba, cada seño suyo me incitaba a develar su secreto.

Sus gestos, a veces tan lindos que me costaba trabajo no mutar en un aguado caldo de pollo sin sabor; o sus acciones meramente estúpidas, desquiciantes y odiosas, que me costaba enorme trabajo no mutar a una calabaza asesina y sin refrigeración.

Edward era un secreto, un secreto indescifrable, y a pesar de saberlo, de saber que aunque pasara toda mi vida tratando de develarlo, nunca, ni en mi más iluminado sueño, nunca podría descubrirlo.

Pero quería intentarlo, quería estar ahí.

Y ese era el porqué de mis castillos en el aire, no era solo físico, Edward era él enigma de mi vida.

Pero, claramente, para él no era más que Bella.

Al tener esa maldita epifanía, no pude más que sentirme miserable.

Era perfecto, perfecto para mi, el misterio del hombre, de su hermosa y oculta personalidad, la cual, sin saber porque, sabía que estaba ahí, la desmembración de una coraza que deseaba ocultar algo hermoso, y la coraza no me asustaba, la quería, incluso esa faceta de cretino patético me gustaba, todo en el me gustaba.

Su físico, porque era él hombres que había levantando mi lívido mucho más alto de lo que cualquier hombre podía imaginar.

Me gustaba físicamente, pero lo quería, eso era innegable, lo quería para mí…

Y puta madre… lo quería.

¿Acaso tenía alguna posibilidad?, no podía rechazar eso, era simplemente el perfecto complemento de la complicada ecuación de mi vida.

Era el resultado de la formula, mi formula de amor, que tantas veces había fallado.

Y sencillamente, él se negaba a pertenecer a esa ecuación.

Como había predicho Rosalie, un vacio, insondable, terrible y doloroso se extendió por todo mí ser.

Lo quería, carajo, y acababa de romperme el corazón.

¿Acaso era predecible esto?

Pues sí, era predecible, nada hermoso y perfecto podía venir de un cariño tan súbitamente nacido.

Lo conocía hacia una semana, exactamente una semana y había ganado mi alma.

Y en una semana exactamente la había cortado en pedazos, con esos labios que besaban pasionalmente a otra.

Pestañee para evitar que las lagrimas que estaban por salir me traicionaran, y al fin volví a la realidad.

Seguía plantada en el mismo sitio, frente a la barra con una copa llena de oloroso y embriagante Whisky, mirando sin ver en verdad una pista de baile repleta de personas felices bailando extasiadas, completamente ajenas a mi miserable epifanía.

Así era la vida, ¿cierto?, todo lo que quieres, todo lo que añoras, todo lo que sueñas, sin más te dice que no te pertenece.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la historia de mi vida.

Me lleve el vaso a la boca para tratar de sentirme humana de nuevo y no un pedazo de mierda pisoteado.

Sin saber porque, comencé de nuevo a buscarlo, quería verlo, saber que era una puta realidad inalcanzable, sentirme miserable, pero saber que él estaba ahí, necesitaba saber que no era solo verdad la que existía.

Pero no lo encontré.

Di un par de pasos adelante, cabecee a todos lados, di vueltas sobre mí misma, parecía que me había unido a la juerga de bailarines, pero no.

Quería verlo, saber que era real, que solo había construido una fantasía basada en una figura, en su figura, era masoquista, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba creer que era real, que no era tan patética como para imaginar todo, para crearme sola esta munga.

Pero, ni siquiera eso pude tener, él y la rubia Dulzura con senos de pelota de playa habían desaparecido.

Y eso me basto para saber que el dolor era real, seguramente se habían conseguido una habitación.

Después de todo, no era nada fuera del otro mundo.

Hay algunas ecuaciones que son demasiado grandes, demasiado complicadas, con derivadas enormes y aún más complicadas, con incógnitas y potencias que hacen más grande la cifra, pero al final siempre obtendrás una cifra.

Hay algunas ecuaciones tan sencillas como el dos más dos.

Y hay otras más, ecuaciones que lucen fáciles, un par de números, una serie de letras, algunas potencias y una que otra incógnita…

Cuando comienzas a resolverla te topas con que los números no concuerdan, con que las incógnitas no son un par, sino muchas más, que las potencias son imposibles, que las letras no dicen nada.

Y es ahí, cuando llegas al resultado, no es una cifra.

No, no lleva letras, números, potencias o incógnitas, para nada.

Sencillamente es un conjunto vacio.

Sin respuesta, sin nada en él.

Y ahí es cuando veo mi propia ecuación, que una tras otra variable, uno tras otro intento siempre da el mismo resultado.

Vacio.

Así son las cosas, a veces, ni las matemáticas pueden ayudar.

La música volvió a llegar estridente en mis oídos, llevándome de golpe al lugar, estaba en un Bar, en el Bar de Emmett, el Bar Bells.

Por mucho que doliera, era predecible, por mucho que el vacio estuviera ahí, yo seguía aquí.

Así que era tiempo de probar con una nueva variable, mi ecuación tenía que volver a su cauce, como un círculo, no tenía fin.

Pero si muchos inicios.

Guiada por aquella pequeña parte sana y matemáticamente terca de mí ser, decidí, que no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Mi nueva variable.

Si, iba a hacer algo, y ese algo seria olvidar a Edward, olvidar ese cariño que había nacido de golpe, matarlo a como diera lugar y terminar esa ecuación, y ahora que estaba en la realidad, y no en una de mis burdas fantasías iba a lograrlo.

Si no era ahora, No sería nunca.

Decidida y sobre todo completamente parada en el mundo real; algo que hace demasiado tiempo no pasaba, me tome el trago, de un solo trago, si de nuevo, la cabeza me dio vueltas por un segundo, mientras mi garganta solo quería gritar por el calor abrasador.

Me erguí con pose orgullosa, siendo consciente que el mundo seguía girando, y que a pesar de haber estado en las estrellas durante toda esta semana, había aterrizado en el mejor lugar.

El Bar Bells.

Comencé a avanzar por delante de las mesas, mirando a la gente bailar animada, deje el vaso vacio en una mesa y seguí mi camino.

Tener los pies en la tierra no era tan malo.

Llegue a las escaleras que me guiarían de nuevo al área de privados y un mesero se cruzo en mi camino, con una enorme bandeja de cristal llena de tragos azul eléctrico.

Lucían bastante incitantes.

- ¡Hey! – le llame tomándolo del hombro para frenarlo, el, debo decirlo, HERMOSO mesero se detuvo con una gran sonrisa.

Lo mire de arriba a abajo y me percate de un pequeño detalle.

Vestía un traje negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata negra a juego, al igual que el amable y fijado chico de la barra, al igual que Jasper, y al igual que… él.

- Lindo traje – dije con burla, pero no dirigida a él, sino a mí, esto sí que iba a ser toda una fiesta.

El lindo chico de cabellos negros y ojos grises, se miro mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo; mi sonrisa se hizo presente, sexy y atrayente, o al menos eso quería parecer, me pare un poco curva, para que el escote se hiciera notar.

Las matemáticas dicen que si no puedes encontrar el valor de una incógnita, busques con varios valores.

Así, que ahora que el plato principal de mi Menú había sido descontinuado, el menú del bar parecía satisfacer mi indómita hambre de variables.

– Querido, ¿podrías traerme una botella de whisky, unas botellas de soda natural, algo de hielo y un par de vasos? – le pregunte sonriendo en grande mientras me mecía lentamente haciendo notar que estaba soltera y disponible.

Pestañee un par de veces sintiendo como mis pestañas se batían cual abanicos de danza flamenca.

Si, le estaba coqueteando, y lo haría con todo aquel que se parara frente a mí y luciera tan hermoso como este.

No necesariamente tenía que limitarme a una variable, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto – sonrió amablemente - ¿Cuál whisky prefiere? – pregunto mirándome disimuladamente de arriba a abajo.

Me sentí hermosa, perfecta, sencillamente; esta noche con lo hermosa que me veía, no podía ser desperdiciada.

No lo seria.

- El más fuerte que tengas – dije tomándolo descaradamente del antebrazo, acariciando no tan sutilmente sus bíceps – llévalo al privado McCarthy, entre menos te tardes, mas grande será tu propina – dije guiñándole un ojo, claramente con un doble sentido.

El hombre se cuadro de hombros y se aclaro la garganta sonrojándose de nuevo, pero con una enorme sonrisa que me decía que aún tenía ese toque de seducción.

- A la Orden señorita – dijo y sin más paso delante de mí y avanzo hacia la barra.

Por inercia, y como todas las mujeres lo hacemos, si, todas lo hacemos, le mire el culo.

Era lindo, grande, tal vez demasiado, pero fue suficiente para pasar la prueba de rigor.

Con la moral súbitamente elevada y la vista gratamente deleitada, comencé a subir las escaleras.

Si, hoy era especial, era diferente, pues hoy, toda aquella valentía que nunca había tenido, toda aquella decisión que nunca había empleado, se harían presentes.

Estaba decidida a pasarla bien, lo que pasara después no importaba.

Si las nuevas variantes me llevaban de nuevo a un conjunto vacio, que así fuera, mientras tanto intentaría disfrutarlas.

Corrí las cortinas del privado que Emmett nos había reservado, seguía completamente solo.

Lo cual, por su puesto era perfecto, por dos sencillas razones.

Si me invadía lo podredumbre, nadie seria testigo.

Y, mejor aún; no tendría que compartir mi botella de delicioso y fuerte whisky con nadie.

Me senté cerca de la barda que dividía el piso del abismo para caer sobre la pista y comencé a mirar.

La gente seguía bailando plácidamente, el lugar seguía siendo hermoso, me animaba a disfrutar, a pesar de aquella sensación vacía en mi pecho, quería hacerlo, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Pasee mi vista por toda la pista, por los privados que podía ver, por todo el condenado lugar, solo para convencerme de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Un lugar tan jodidamente hermoso no podía ser desperdiciado.

Deje de cuchichear a mi alrededor y comencé a mirar en el vacio privado.

Seguramente las chicas estarían divirtiéndose de lo lindo, seguro, ya estarían embarrándose en el cuerpo de algún lindo soltero bailarín.

En cuanto tuviera un poco más de bendito alcohol en mi sangre bajaría a hacer lo mismo.

Necesitaba urgentemente una sesión de embarramiento.

Y también necesitaba un cigarrillo para comenzar a sentirme menos miserable.

Camine hacia mi bolso, siempre que salía a algún lugar de recreación para adultos cachondos y alcohólicos, llevaba en mi cartera una cajetilla de cigarrillos; pero esta vez yo no había preparado mi bolso.

Nerviosa, y pensando ya en bajar a pedirle a algún mesero que me consiguiera una o dos cajetillas abrí el bolso.

Y claro, ahí estaba apretujados pero incitantes, los cigarrillos.

Sonreí feliz, como amaba a mis amigas.

Saque la cajetilla y comencé a buscar en el bolso un encendedor o fósforos.

Pero claro, amar a mis amigas no bastaba, habían olvidado poner algo de fuego en mi bolso.

Enojada, trate de cerrar el bolso, pero ya había sido demasiado periciosa sacando la cajetilla sin quedar mi mano atorada en la bolsa, así que el bolso cayó al suelo, regando todo el contenido en el piso.

Mi monedero, el celular, las llaves del departamento, un labial, espejito, polvo, goma de mascar, dulcecitos de mantequilla, mmm ricos dulcecitos, me lleve uno a la boca; pañuelos desechables, un frasco de pastillas, tampones y… ¿que demonios hacia un mapa del estado en mi bolso?

Mascullando palabrotas me arrodille en el piso y comencé a recoger todo con la única mano que tenia disponible y ponerlo todo en uno de los silloncitos.

Estire la mano para recoger el dichoso mapa de Chicago, cuando un pie se interpuso en mi camino, casi aplastándome la mano.

Fantástico, ¿acaso el maldito universo quería romperme la otra mano?

Levante la vista enojada, lentamente tratando de morderme la lengua para no gritarle una serie de blasfemias al responsable.

Lentamente subí la vista, recorriendo su cuerpo, llevaba unos hermosos zapatos de gamuza verdes, subí más, aquellos zapatos combinaban perfectamente con un elegante pantalón color caqui, subí más, llevaba una gran hebilla, con cinturón café y un logo plateado que reconocí al instante.

Subí más pero la bandeja de cristal me impedía verle la cara.

- ¡Emmett! – exclame desde el piso retrocediendo para que no me cayera encima, o peor, para que no tirara la botella de whisky.

Emmett extrañado alzo la bandeja sobre su cabeza y me busco en el suelo.

Frunció el ceño, mirando el desastre que tenía en el piso, y a mi misma en el suelo.

Después con una pequeña sonrisa se estiro para dejar la bandeja en la mesita y se agacho para darme la mano.

- ¿Ya estás tan ebria para que te encuentre en el piso? – Pregunto tomándome de la mano y jalándome para levantarme – acabas de llegar… - me pico aún más.

Me sentí como un peluche, totalmente ligera.

En dos movimientos Emmett me dejo sobre un sillón y se arrodillo él en el suelo.

- Y encima haces un desastre en el piso – dijo a modo de burla.

- No estoy ebria tonto, - le recrimine callándome una risita – no soy nada hábil con la mano izquierda, y como sabrás la derecha no está disponible, quería encontrar un encendedor en el bolso, pero… bueno ya vez el resultado – dije levantando los hombros.

Emmett termino de recoger lo que sobraba en el piso, me llamo la atención que guardara el mapa del estado en su bolsillo, pero lo pase por alto.

Estaba demasiado distraída admirando la sudorosa botella de Whisky escoses.

- No parece que estés muy sobria – apunto Emmett sentándose frente a mí, mientras se estiraba para servir un par de vasos.

- En realidad, me tome un par de tragos antes – explique sintiéndome algo cohibida, ¿tanto me conocía para saber cuándo hay o no alcohol en mis venas?... seguramente sí.

- Pues parece que quieres unos mas – dijo estirándome el whisky que él mismo había servido, sencillamente en las rocas, tomo entre sus manazas uno igual – y no seré yo el que te limite esta noche, así que Salud – exclamo con una gran sonrisa mientras acercaba su vaso para que lo chocáramos.

Sonreí agradecida y choque mi vaso con el suyo, en total silencio ambos le dimos un trago y nos miramos sonrientes.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto cabeceando hacia la mesa donde reposaba toda mi orden.

- Delicioso, fuerte y con cuerpo, como me gusta – dije sonriente - ¿lo escogiste tu? – era el único hombre en la tierra capaz de complacer mis gustos etílicos a la perfección, algunas veces incluso sentía que me leía el pensamiento.

- Si – dijo levantando los hombros y dándole otro sorbo a su vaso – vi cuando le pedias a Steven la botella, - hizo una pausa en la que su semblante se ensombreció un poco, seguramente lo que había querido decir era "Te vi coquetear descaradamente con Steven" – y conociéndote mejor que nadie, quise surtir yo tu orden, debes sentirte privilegiada – dijo bromeando, pero me sonó más a "Quise surtir yo la orden porque no tengo habitaciones disponibles para que te revuelques con mis meseros"

Vaya, y yo pensaba que el lugar era perfecto, le faltaba un ala de salas… un poco más privadas.

- Le has dado en el punto – dije tomando otro sorbo – por cierto, el lugar es sencillamente, y sin otro adjetivo más acercado, perfecto, cuando muera quiero que me quemes y pongas mis cenizas en la barra – dije riendo.

Emmett rio conmigo y se acerco un poco más.

- Aunque quisiera hacerlo, lo cual no es el caso, los de salubridad me cerrarían el lugar, ¿que cochinada es eso de tener cenizas de niñas lindas en la barra? – dijo haciendo cara de horror.

Volvimos a reír y tras un momento volvimos a tomar al mismo tiempo, parecíamos un espejo.

- Y dime… ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto poniéndose serio y mirándome con esos ojitos de preocupación que me partían el corazón.

"Como las heces de las palomas con diarrea " era una respuesta acertada, pero nada apropiada.

- Muy bien – respondí poniéndome el vaso en la boca para no fingir una sonrisa – el brazo no me causa problemas, esta curándose sin dolor – le dije esta vez sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

Su sonrisa se amplio y me tomo de la mano.

- Me alegra que estés aquí – dijo mirándome intensamente, acaricie su mano y deje el vaso sobre la mesilla.

- No quisiera estar en otro sitio – le respondí sonriendo, entonces recordé algo y sin poder controlarlo mis mejillas se encendieron, Emmett frunció el ceño y me soltó de la mano intrigado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto perdido.

- ¿Le has puesto mi nombre a tu Bar? – le pregunte apenada, quería saberlo, no podía estar imaginándolo, ¿o sí?

- Que perspicaz – se burlo mientras se llevaba de nuevo el vaso a la boca – Si, cuando compre el lugar pensé que tenía que ser algo grande, que tenía que tener mi sello – explico haciendo ademanes con las manos y sonando tan orgulloso que incluso yo me sentí tal vez más orgullosa que él – y cuando todo el lugar estaba listo, solo hacía falta un nombre, era mío, era importante, tenía que ponerle un nombre importante, y solo me llego tu nombre a la cabeza, tu eres lo más importante en mi vida – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

El nudo que se formo en mi garganta fue impresionante, y por un momento aquel vacio recién instalado se removió para dar lugar a la felicidad.

- Dios Emmett, eso es hermoso – dije tomándolo de la mano de nuevo, y sin más lo abrace.

El comenzó a reír mientras me daba un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

- No le puse Bella porque se podía malinterpretar, ¿qué tal y lo confundían con un Mens Club? – pregunto negando horrorizado – aquí las chicas solo bailan en la barra cuando los meseros están aburridos – bromeo sonriente – ponerle Bellita hubiera sido divertido, pero sabía que no me lo perdonarías; así que, para evitar malentendidos ni asesinatos vengativos, le puse Bells, Bells no tiene genero, y puede confundirse con la palabra campanas en ingles, así tendrá más de un significado – dijo orgulloso de su línea de pensamientos – pero para mí hay un solo significado, y ese eres tu – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Reí feliz, tal vez no necesitaba tantas variables, si incluía el amor que había entre Emmett y yo en una ecuación, sin duda el resultado sería Infinito.

- Eres el mejor – le dije riendo mientras le besaba las mejillas una y otra vez – si algún día tengo un Bar, no lo dudes, su nombre será Emmy – dije riéndome.

Emmett me abrazo y me sentó en sus piernas, para después inmovilizar mi único brazo disponible y comenzar a hacerme cosquillas.

Comencé a reír como loca, mientras Emmett me quitaba de sus piernas y me recostaba en uno de los sillones para seguir con su tarea de hacerme reír hasta llorar.

O derramar otro líquido por otro orificio de mi cuerpo.

- ¡Basta Emmett! – exclame entre risas tratando de soltarme de él, pero si la mano izquierda no me servía ni para sacarme los mocos, mucho menos para quitarme a la verdadera Mole.

- Si le pones ese nombre a tu bar – dijo mientras me ponía boca abajo y seguía moviendo sus enormes dedos contra mis costillas – todos pensaran que le pusiste el nombre de tu perro, o pensaran que es un lugar para perversión de menores, Emmy, suena tan patéticamente afeminado… – reclamo fingiendo enfado.

Solté una risotada más fuerte y me gire para quedar boca arriba haciendo que el cabestrillo se moviera de lugar.

- De acuerdo,… si… si me dejas te juro… que no le pondré Emmy a mi Bar – exclame entre risas, pues Emmett sencillamente no tenía planeado acabar con su ataque hasta que le rogara por piedad, trate de incorporarme, pero solo sirvió para que aumentara la velocidad de sus dedos, haciendo que me retorciera - ¡por favor! – le rogué al borde de las lagrimas - ¡juro que no le pondré Emmy! – casi grite riendo.

Comenzó a bajar la intensidad de movimientos de sus dedos y yo sonreí con niña pequeña a la cual le dan un globo reluciente y con laca para que no se reviente

– Pero, ¿sabes? me has dado una buena idea, le pondré Emmy a mi perro, - bromee cuando Emmett dejaba casi quietos sus dedos sobre mi cintura, el volvió a fruncir el ceño con una sonrisa divertida - ven Emmy, mueve la colita Emmy, la patita, la patita Emmy, hazte el muerto Emmy – me burle divertida y tratando de chasquear los dedos, aunque claro, solo los retorcía sin producir sonido alguno.

Pero, obviamente esto provoco que Emmett volviera a ponerme de espaldas mientras me inmovilizaba a base de cosquillas.

Malditas costillas hipersensibles.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reírme y gritar como si estuvieran matándome con una poción de la risa.

Y entonces una luz plateada y destellante se filtro por mis parpados cerrados.

Emmett se detuvo inmediatamente y yo abrí los ojos desconcertada.

Alice, Rosalie y Jasper estaba en la entrada del privado con distintas expresiones.

Rosalie nos miraba sonriente pero con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Jasper nos miraba con la boca abierta pero tenía una leve sonrisa divertida.

Y Alice reía divertida sosteniendo en lo alto su teléfono celular, nos había tomado una foto.

- ¡Se veían tan lindos! – Exclamo con voz aguda y risueña – ¡Rose ya tenemos la foto para las postales de Navidad! – exclamo emocionada mientras pulsaba unos botones en su celular tan rápidamente que pensé que les saldría humo.

Emmett rio y me extendió la mano para que me incorporara, al sentarme recta sentí como mi brazo enyesado bajaba hasta mi abdomen, demonios.

- No creo que a nuestros amigos les guste ver como Bella reía como loca mientras nos enseñaba su ropa interior – dijo Rosalie riendo.

Jasper se puso colorado y cerró la boca girando a otro lado.

Yo al contrario, la abrí sorprendida y después me puse tan colorada como una manzana.

- Oh vamos, lucen preciosos, el Photoshop ocultara la mejor cara de Bella – dijo Alice riendo, Rosalie y Emmett rieron con ella.

- Muy graciosa, Alice – le recrimine sonrojada - ¿Dónde estaban? – pregunte tratando de cambiar el hilo macabro y tres equis de la conversación.

- Viendo el Menú – respondió Rosalie sonriente, como si de verdad hubieran estado haciendo algo tan inocente como ver un Menú.

Al menos un Menú que no incluía traseros y pantalones ajustados…

Alice y yo reímos divertidas, pero Emmett y Jasper fruncieron el entrecejo.

- Pero aquí no servimos comida – dijo Emmett extrañado, las tres estallamos en carcajadas aún más estridentes y ambos fruncieron aun más el entrecejo, estaban completamente perdidos.

Claramente, esta era una fórmula que los hombres no podían descifrar fácilmente… y mucho menos degustar…

- ¿Y cómo está el Menú? – pregunte riendo, yo había visto un poco de ese menú, un lindo y enorme trasero de un lindo y alto ojigris.

- Suculento – respondió Alice soltando una risotada, las tres reímos como locas, ante la mirada perdida de los hombres.

- ¿De qué Menú están hablando? – pregunto Jasper comenzando a entender.

- ¿De cuál será, bobo? – le respondió Rosalie riendo – del de hom… -

- Del de bebidas – la ataje haciendo que todas volviéramos a reír.

- ¡Oh, de acuerdo! – exclamo Emmett sonriendo - ¿Y que bebida probaron? – pregunto

Las tres nos miramos unas a otras, callando de inmediato.

- No lo sé – respondió Alice girando los ojos, Emmett podría estar perdido, pero definitivamente no era tonto, más le valía a Alice inventarse algo bueno… – pero era algo oscuro, con cuerpo suculento, me hizo temblar las rodillas – dijo, haciendo que volviéramos a estallar en carcajadas.

¡Daba igual si Emmett se daba cuenta!

Yo quería probar eso que había probado Alice.

Esto era demasiado, ya decía yo que Emmett había estado muy inteligente todo este tiempo.

- Oh, ok entiendo – dijo Jasper sentándose a mi lado con una mueca de disgusto – están hablando de hombres – frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y se cruzo de brazos, tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero le hecho tal mirada a Rosalie, que todo lo bien que me había caído durante esta semana se esfumo.

Y recordé, un, en apariencia por todo lo que había pasado, viejo concepto.

Hermanos Feos.

- ¡Obviamente! – exclamo Rosalie riendo, Alice se le unió estruendosamente, pero yo, me reí más por fuerza que por ganas, Emmett había abierto la boca y fruncido el ceño como si lo hubiéramos golpeado.

Le puse una mano en la rodilla y lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, no violaremos a nadie en tu Bar - dije sonriente – afuera hay un lindo hotel – bromee para hacerlo reír.

Funciono a medias, sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita y después se estiro para tomar su vaso.

Bien, el regreso a la realidad estaba funcionando, lo hermanos lindos y geniales que nos invitaban a un Bar genial, volvían a sacar su faceta de Hermanos Feos.

Universo caminante, gracias por hacer una parada.

- Así que… ¿no han probado nada del Bar? – pregunto para cambiar de tema.

- Solo una soda – respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros, mirando de reojo a Jasper que no había dicho ni una palabra más y seguía como estatua con los brazos en jarra, mirando fríamente a una ajena Rosalie.

- Entonces, esto les gustara – dijo Emmett recuperando su buen humor y estirándose para servir tres vasos más con su delicioso Whisky en la rocas, sintiéndome mañosa, antes de que terminara de servir el ultimo vaso, coloque el mío, casi vacío a su lado.

Emmett me sonrió y volvió a llenarlo.

Perdóname Hígado, pero hoy necesito no pensar.

- Esta delicioso – exclamo Alice dando tres sorbos rápidamente – me siento como una reina, este lugar es genial, fantástico, maravilloso, sublime – exclamó dando saltitos sobre su asiento como si estuviera bailando, con una enorme sonrisa de loca, pero sin derramar una sola gota de licor.

Rosalie y yo sonreímos y negamos con la cabeza, Emmett, aunque sonreía me miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Siempre es así de… ¿alegre? – pregunto intrigado.

- Mucho más, así que procura no llenarla de alcohol – respondí riendo, Alice asintió y le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida, haciendo que Jasper dejara su posición de soldado al acecho y soltara una risita sedosa; estirándose para tomar su propio vaso y probarlo más animado.

Bien, si correas y bombas de gas pimienta no funcionaban para controlarlos, entonces la única opción sería el alcohol…

Estaba comenzando a ser la solución a muchos problemas…

- Oh si, recuerdos de cierta chica alcoholizada saltando del toldo de un auto vienen a mi mente – dijo Emmett como si fuera un médium, mirando inquisidoramente a Alice mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien, y la otra la ondeaba frente a la cara de esta, como imitando el ondular de un fantasma.

Increíblemente consiguió lo que pensé, nadie en la tierra podía; hacer sonrojar a Alice.

- Aún tengo un moretón – dijo apenada, echándome una mirada de disculpa, que me abrió la boca como puerta de cocina – aunque la noche es joven – advirtió como no queriendo la cosa, haciendo que Rosalie y yo nos irguiéramos en nuestro asientos.

A pesar de la advertencia de Alice, casi quise hincarme y comenzar a hacer reverencias a los pies de Emmett mientras aullaba y sacrificaba animales indefensos, con un bikini de leopardo y el pelo amarrado con un pequeño fémur de cualquier animal; y por como lo miraba Rosalie, ella quería hacer lo mismo.

Emmett, soy tu fan.

- Pues, Alice, pequeña, tienes razón, este es solo el inicio - comento Emmett sonriente, sonando igual de macabro que Alice.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunte extrañada, su tono, era como el que Alice usaba cada que planeaba una "diversión", aunque Emmett sonaba como la voz en una caverna, aun más amenazante, aun mas traviesa y retorcida, si yo sabía que era mala idea poner a estos dos demonios traídos del séptimo infierno en una sola habitación.

Esto no pintaba nada bien.

- Te tengo una sorpresa, ¿que lo olvidas? – pregunto entre divertido y molesto.

- ¿La sorpresa no era el nombre del bar? – pregunte perdida e intimidada, tal vez no quería saber cuál era la sorpresa.

- Eso solo era un pequeño presente – aclaro sonriente, vaya, si eso era un pequeño presente, no imaginaba cuál sería uno grande – llegaron en el mejor momento – dijo feliz bebiéndose de un trago su vaso.

Genial, al parecer, esto del alcoholismo crónico era de familia.

Así que, de mi lista potencial de donantes de hígado para el futuro, tendría que borrar a Emmett.

Y hacerle su propia lista…

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Rosalie sonriendo, al parecer, a todos nos estaba llegando la etapa de sonrisas alcoholizadas patrocinadas por el Whisky.

- Hoy es la primera noche de combo – respondió Jasper igual de sonriente que todos, este Whisky debía de llamarse felicidad.

Estábamos sumergidos en una especie de bruma feliz, como si pudiéramos comenzar a gritarnos groserías, pero con una enorme sonrisa en nuestras sonrojadas caras.

Ese, como bien sabe el buen tomador, es el primer golpe del Whisky, te pone feliz y sonrojado.

- ¿Y cómo es eso? – pregunto Alice mientras se levantaba para asomarse a la pista de baile, con pasos pequeños y ligeros, parecía que flotaba.

O era que se sentía ligera, o era que mi vista fallaba…

Fuera cual fuera el caso, ese también era uno de los efectos del Whisky.

Así que no solo tendría que eliminar a Alice y Rosalie de mi lista, sino que hacerles una también…

Aunque, siendo sincera, nunca las había contemplado, su hígado debería estar más podrido que el mío.

Así que eso reducía mi lista a… Renee… y... un donador desconocido… o un órgano artificial…

- Todos los días tenemos una actividad diferente, es un lugar de variedad; ayer fue noche de jazz, por ejemplo – comento Emmett sonando como todo un Rico Mc Pato, perfecto en los negocios, pero con una voz gangosa.

Ese es el segundo golpe del Whisky, el adormecimiento de la lengua.

– Hoy, tenemos un combo de actividades, el Jazz fue temprano en la noche, y el Karaoke fue hace una hora, la siguiente actividad está a punto de empezar – dijo sonriente, sonrojado y con la lengua estúpida.

Lucia tan lindo.

- Desgraciadamente, se perdieron el show de tu hermano – le dijo Jasper a Alice, con verdadera pena, logrando captar toda mi atención – el toca el piano en la hora de Jazz, y acompaña a los valientes que se atreven a entonar alguna canción en la hora de Karaoke – dijo levantando los hombros con disculpa.

- Que mal, seguramente Edward quería presumirme como sigue tocando el piano mucho mejor que yo – dijo Alice fingiendo tristeza, Rosalie y Jasper rieron, pero, yo, sentí alivio.

Seguramente, no habría otra actividad en la que Edward fuera el centro de atención, si jugaba bien mis cartas, no tendría que topármelo una sola vez en la noche.

Así evitaría ir presa por castración premeditada.

La sangre volvió a hervirme de improviso, y estaba segura que nada tenía que ver con la cantidad de alcohol en ella.

- ¿Y volverá a presentarse? – pregunto Rosalie como no queriendo la cosa, lanzándome una mirada furtiva.

- No, será para la próxima, lo siento – dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca con la boca.

Sin poderlo evitar, exhale todo el aire que contenía sonoramente, atrapando todas la miradas.

¡Si!, estaba feliz de no tener que poner atención al cretino que había besado a otra persona cuando yo solo pensaba en desnudarme y mostrarle mi hermosa lencería, para que él me la arrancara con los dientes.

Ok… control Bella, Control.

- Que mal – mentí frunciendo exageradamente la boca, y para evitar gritar o bien morder lo primero que tuviera enfrente, que era la mesa de cristal, me lleve el vaso a la boca.

- Pues sí, pero ahora viene una actividad en la que tú serás la estrella – dijo Emmett volviendo a sonreír, haciendo que casi escupiera mi trago.

Me envare - ¿Qué? – pregunte desconcertada y asustada.

A no ser que Emmett tuviera escondido en algún lugar una botarga de estrella con brillos y lucecitas, no me cabía en la cabeza como podría ser yo la estrella de su siguiente show.

- La siguiente actividad es un concurso de baile –explicó sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Trague saliva asustada – Yo no bailo Emmett, no puedo ser la estrella – dije asustada.

Aunque tal vez si ponían un tubo en medio de la pista, Emmett cambiaba el nombre del Bar a Bella, y me ofrecían un buen incentivo, como una par de estas botellas de Whisky o un buen y macizo hombre, podría intentar dar un buen espectáculo.

- ¿Eso les has dicho a todos? – pregunto burlonamente, mirando a Alice y Rosalie, ellas asintieron extrañadas.

Claro que bailaba, todo mundo baila hoy en día, solo hace falta saber saltar, mover bien el culo y contonear al ritmo de la música, como una serpiente queriendo aparearase.

Al menos, así lucia yo cuando me proponía bailar sexy.

Y a decir verdad, no era la mejor haciéndolo, y tampoco es que fuera muy difícil.

- Lo siento Emmett, pero deberías buscar a alguien que baile más que Bella, a veces baila que parece que es un pez fuera del agua – dijo Rosalie saliendo en mi ayuda.

Vaya ayuda, así que Gracias y te odio Rosalie… de nuevo.

Pero sinceramente, tenía razón, lo que yo hacía no era bailar, sino algún tipo de convulsiones voluntarias y sensuales.

- Siento decirles chicas, que Bella es una excelente bailarina, me atrevo a decir que de las mejores con las que he bailado, les ha visto la cara todo este tiempo – dijo Emmett pasándome una mano sobre los hombros, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que demonios estaba hablando.

No, carajo, no y mil veces no, no me podía estar pidiendo eso.

- ¡Oh, no, ni lo sueñes! – exclame alejándome de él y negando furiosamente con la cabeza, a pesar de marearme seguí negando vehementemente aterrada – ni creas que me vas a convencer, ¡nunca de los nuncas jamases volveré a hacerlo! – dije contundente cruzándome de brazos.

O bien, colocando mi brazo izquierdo sobre mi inerte brazo derecho.

Quería ser firme, eso, nunca jamás lo haría, no de nuevo, y mucho menos ahora, no, no y… no.

Esta variante, ya la había usado, y aunque no había resultado en un conjunto vacio, si había resultado en un total desastre, así que no… no y… no. NO.

- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto intrigada Alice.

- ¿Ni siquiera les has hablado de eso, cierto Bella? – pregunto Emmett pasándosela en grande, deje de negar con la cabeza para apretar la mandíbula y lanzarle una mirada asesina, que solo lo hizo reír mas, se giro a Alice y como viejas comadres comenzó a hablar.

Seguramente se habían conocido en el séptimo infierno, eran unos demonios venidos a la tierra con la única consigna de hacerme rabiar.

Sucio y rico hermano bocón.

Tonta curiosidad innata de mejor amiga.

- Pues, pequeña Alice, supongo que mi querida hermanita ha querido tener oculta una de sus grandes habilidades por miedo a destrozar el ego de muchos bailarines profesionales, lo cierto es que Bella baila, y vaya que sabe bailar – dijo sonriente mientras comenzaba a sentir como si humo saliera por mis orejas.

En este momento, toda la ira homicida que hacia un rato había dirigido hacia Edward, ahora estaba comenzando a centrarse en el nuevo objetivo.

Las partes blandas de Emmett.

- Emmett... – le advertí sonando amenazante, pero no sirvió de nada.

Estaba planeando mi ataque, primero, le lanzaría mi bolso a la cara a Jasper, para evitar que pudiera intervenir en defensa de Emmett, después tomaría la botella y se la rompería en la cabeza, en la conmoción lo tiraría al piso y le pisaría sus adoradas partes hasta que comenzara a gritar como su hubiera inhalado Helio.

Sí, eso haría si no cerraba el pico de una puta vez.

- Siento contradecirte Emmett, pero hemos visto bailar a Bella, demasiadas veces – dijo Alice reticente – somos asiduas a este tipo de recreaciones nocturnas – dijo sonriente, cruzando sus piernas de manera nada sutil y bastante coqueta, lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Jasper, la cuál Rosalie, gracias a sus dioses no capto, estaba demasiado intrigada mirando a Emmett.

- Eso lo explica todo – exclamo Emmett dando un aplauso que me hizo saltar en el asiento molesta – Bella es una bailarina muy mediocre si la pones a bailar música electrónica, se limita a imitar a un gusano en alcohol etílico, ¿no es cierto? – Alice y Rosalie asintieron con una risita muda – pero en realidad ella es una excelente bailarina de salsa – aclaro, haciendo que quisiera salir corriendo en ese mismo instante, no sin antes romperle la botella en la cabeza.

Y pisarle las bolas para que mostrara a todo el Bar como un hombre si podía ser Soprano.

Y no me refiero a la serie televisiva, sino a la escala de voces.

Aunque la botella no tenía la culpa.

Sus bolas sí.

- ¿Salsa?... eso no es… ¿comida? – pregunto extrañada Rosalie, mirando alternadamente a mi estúpido y bocón hermano y a mí.

- También es un tipo de música, que por cierto Bella domina espectacularmente – dijo Emmett girándose un poco para verme.

Estaba que me lo comía de un bocado, maldito bocón.

Me removí en el asiento, dispuesta a levantarme y llevar a cabo mi plan, pero Alice se dejo caer junto a mí, y me tomo de la muñeca, con una sonrisa radiante y las mejillas coloradas.

- ¡No me la creo! – exclamo Alice entusiasmada, mientras yo sentía como una nube negra y cargada de electricidad y lluvia acida se formaba sobre mi cabeza - ¿tu bailas salsa? – me pregunto sorprendida – estas llena de secretos, eso es fantástico, tendrás que enseñarme, ¿Dónde aprendiste? – pregunto apretujándose contra mí, haciendo que me sintiera como la mortadela del sándwiches.

Y para mi mala suerte, los panes eran Alice y Jasper, que no dejaban de mandarse miraditas.

Apreté la mandíbula y mire a Emmett con cara de circunstancias, y la circunstancia era, que quería matarlo.

- Renee en uno de sus tantos y extravagantes regalos haciéndola de Santa Claus nos regalo unas clases de Salsa, así que por miedo a herirla, o que ella nos hiriera fuimos a tomarlas, y debo decir que fue maravilloso – dijo Emmett sonriendo con nostalgia.

- ¿Renee? – pregunto Jasper perdido, removiéndose un poco sobre el asiento, haciendo que Alice se apretujara mas contra mí.

- Mi Mamá – aclare abriendo la boca por fin, las mejillas se me habían entumido.

Gracias Renee, por hacerme pasar otro gran momento de humillación.

- ¿Entonces, que me dices, recordamos los viejos tiempos? – pregunto Emmett tendiéndome una mano.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Alice jalo mi brazo izquierdo y dejo caer mi mano sobre la de Emmett.

- ¡Claro que lo hará! – Exclamo Alice sacando el teléfono de su bolso – liberare un poco de espacio para grabarlos, ¡esto va a ser genial! – grito entusiasmada volviendo a teclear como posesa.

- Me agradas pequeña – dijo Emmett riendo.

Retire mi mano enfadada y volví a colocarla sobre mi vientre, de manera testaruda.

- No lo hare – me negué enojada – no puedo – agregue cuando la cara de Emmett se convirtió en esa mascara suplicante y manipuladora – no Emmett, por favor, no lo hagas, no lo hare – le dije suplicante tratando de contraatacar y el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sus hermosas orbes grises se parecían tanto a los ojos del maldito y manipulador gato se Sherk, solo que él, era aun mas manipulador.

¿Cómo puedo estar rodeada de tanta gente manipuladora y no poder aprender ni la primera lección?

Y la primera lección en este maldito caso, sería no tener hermanos.

- Por favor Bellita… lo llevo planeando toda la semana – dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

- Es cierto – lo secundo Jasper, uniéndose al complot con una enorme sonrisa.

- No me llames Bellita – le regañe enojada, esta la iba a perder, eso era seguro, pero tenía que dar batalla – no lo hare, no puedo – dije y un foquito se prendió en el fondo de mi cabeza dándome esperanza – no puedo, tengo una mano rota y amarrada al estomago, ¿recuerdas? –

Esta era la ecuación de una curva descendente, y el descenso lo haría yo, directa al piso por tratar de bailar de nuevo ese maligno ritmo tropical.

Pero, había ganado, así que la curva estaba ascendiendo, poniéndome a mí en la cima de este grupo de complot clandestino.

¡Já!, ¡tráguense esa comploteros!

Soy la mejor, soy la mejor, oh si, oh yeah, soy la mejor.

Y la tonadita de Eye of Tiger la canción de victoria de Rocky Balboa comenzó a sonar.

¡No era mi trastornada imaginación!... esta vez…

¡De verdad estaba sonando!, El DJ, era el único que estaba de mi lado en este complot.

¡Genial!

Emmett se descoloco por un momento completamente derrotado y confundido, haciéndome sonreír.

Oh si, Bella, oh si, oh yeah, Bella, eres la mejor, oh yeah, oh si, oh… si…

Esto ya no sonaba como una canción de victoria, sonaban más como las onomatopeyas de una película porno.

Sin embargo, Emmett completamente ajeno a mis burdos pensamientos, tardo solo dos segundos más para sonreír victorioso.

Mierda, ni siquiera con un maldito grupo de porristas lo lograría…

- Y dime, ¿qué mano es la que me das cuando bailamos? – me pregunto sabiéndose ganador.

Mierda.

- La izquierda – masculle enojada – ya, dejémoslo, lo hare, pero si me caigo o hago el ridículo, juro que me la pagaras Emmett… te hare sufrir como, como, como si estuvieras estreñido – lo amenace haciendo un puchero.

Pues si, como siempre había perdido.

Pero ya aprendería a hacer los ojitos del gato de Sherk, y todos quedarían a mi merced.

Una risa malvada resonó al fondo de mi cabeza, indicándome que ya había pasado el límite de tragos para declararme plenamente sobria.

- ¡Yei!- exclamo Alice emocionada - ¡Ya quiero verlos!, ¿Emmett no tienes ningún traje con holanes de colores o un sobrero con frutas?, ¡Bella luciría genial! – grito levantándose y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la salida.

Una imagen de mi, vestida como rumbera, con un pequeño top con lentejuelas de colores, una falda abierta hasta la cintura con miles y miles de holanes de aún más colores y un enorme sobrero de frutas se dibujo ante mis ojos sobresaltados, a la imagen inmediatamente se agregaron dos maracas.

Lucia como en la película de Jim Carrey, La Mascara, y en su número de baile tropical.

Solo que a diferencia de él, a mí ese enorme sobrero con frutas iba a terminar por aplastarme cual chicle en el pavimento.

- Creo que es suficiente con que aceptara bailar conmigo, así que dejémoslo así – pidió mi estúpido y bocón hermano sonriendo animado, Alice hizo un puchero, pero Emmett no se inmuto, ahora entendía, entre los demonios con ojos de gatito no pueden manipularse, definitivamente tenía que aprender… - Y que te parece Bellita, para que me perdones, bebámonos esto mientras el show se prepara, ¿Qué dices? - me pregunto de manera conciliatoria, volviendo a llenar mi vaso casi vacío, y sonriendo como un bebe.

- Tu ganas – acepte a regañadientes, nunca, en toda una vida de alcoholismo de closet, me había negado a una copa, y por muy enojada que estuviera, no iba a negarme hoy.

- Hey viejo, ¿podrías dar la señal? – le pregunto Emmett a Jasper sonriendo, Jasper asintió y se paro junto a la barda del privado, dejando a una inquieta Alice mirándole atentamente.

Quise tirarme al piso y reír como una idiota, cuando Jasper se abrió el saco, mostrando su pulcra camisa blanca, comenzó a buscarse en los bolsillos internos del saco, mientras Alice prácticamente lo devoraba con los ojos, incluso había dejado de teclear en su teléfono, y tenía la boca enteramente abierta con un hilo de saliva a punto de salir.

Me aclare la garganta fingiendo que el alcohol me la había raspado y Alice salió de su ensoñación, poniéndose, por segunda vez en la noche, completamente roja.

Genial, ya tenía con que vengarme.

Jasper saco del bolsillo de su camisa un pequeño Walkie Talkie negro y pulso un botón; un sonido de estridente estática resonó en todo el privado.

- Hey, desaparecido, ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto colocándoselo junto a la boca, yo me distraje admirando el escarlata rostro de Alice, mientras trataba de evadir mi insistente mirada.

Rosalie, al parecer, hoy si estaba en las nubes… mejor…

- ¿Que se te ofrece, Rubiecin? – pregunto una sedosa y divertida voz, que sonaba demasiado baja por ser opacada por la estridente música.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

- Aléjate un poco de la pista de baile, la Mole tiene órdenes – dijo Jasper girándose a ver a Emmett con una sonrisa, me levante y me coloque a lado de Alice, en la entrada del privado, fingiendo que me interesaba que estaba haciendo con su celular.

Pero lo único que quería era arrancarle el aparatito a Jasper y romperlo en mil pedazos.

- ¡Oye! – Exclamo Emmett fingiendo enojo – odio ese apodo – susurro como un bebe quejándose.

- No es para que te guste – respondió Jasper divertido, no pude evitar reírme un poco.

La verdad la Mole le quedaba bien como apodo, y mi mente ya más alcoholizada que sana, se imagino al mastodonte de Emmett con tan solo un calzoncillo azul sintiéndose Súper Héroe.

Quería que se pusiera a hacer berrinche como en las películas, eso sí sería digno de ver.

- Listo, te escucho – volvió a sonar la inconfundible voz de mis pesadillas.

- Emmett quiere que comencemos con el concurso de salsa, ya sabes que hacer – dijo Jasper cambiando su tono divertido a uno profesional.

¿Si tenía ese Walkie Talkie porque no los había ubicado así cuando llegamos?

Era todo un maldito complot.

Estaba comenzando a dudar de la imparcialidad nunca puesta en tela de juicio de Jasper, incluso de la de Emmett, al parecer, su amistad era demasiado estrecha, tanto como para cubrirse las espaldas uno a otro…

- De acuerdo, solo necesito consultar algo con La Mole, ¿estás con él? ¿Donde están? – pregunto Edward sonando un poco agitado, me mordí la lengua para no gritarle al maldito aparato.

- No es mi culpa que sean un par de flacuchos enclenques – dijo Emmett alto para que Edward por el aparato también lo escuchara.

Los tres rieron, y las chicas y yo nos sentimos ajenas a esta situación testosteronica y extraña.

Era como presenciar una escena de película donde los jóvenes jugadores de futbol se dan latigazos con toallas mojadas y se dan palmaditas amistosas y sucias en sus traseros desnudos.

Y de buena fuente sabia que eso lo hacían todos los hombres.

Y por buena fuente me refería a un ex jugador de futbol americano que solía disfrutar de ese rito y me lo había confesado totalmente ebrio. Es decir Emmett.

Me imagine el baño de hombres del Bar, y Emmett, Edward y Jasper jugando como colegiales idiotas, con una toalla solamente enredada a su cintura y dándose de latigazos con la toalla mojada.

Dios, esa imagen me gustaba más de lo necesario…

- ¡Vamos nenita! – exclamo Emmett riendo mientras se levantaba y se colocaba a lado de Jasper, Rosalie se sentó en el sillón más cercano a Alice y a mí, y las tres contemplamos como Jasper y Emmett se inclinaban sobre la barda y comenzaban a buscar por toda la pista - ¡Ven acá, Edward, para que pueda patearte el trasero a gusto! – rio hablando al aparatito mientras seguían buscándolo por la pista.

Una risita se escucho del aparatito, y las chicas y yo no pudimos evitar girarnos a vernos una a la otra… era tan… extraño que se llevaran tan… bien… tanta confianza, era, realmente extraña y… linda…

Pero sobre todo, la imagen de ellos dándose con unas toallas fue más nítida y brillante.

Maldito alcohol, me estaba haciendo sentir cosas que solo un hombre lindo y que me quisiera debía hacerme sentir…

¡Ah, y también que tuviera un suculento trasero…

Jasper le dio un codazo en las costillas a Emmett, y le señalo con el dedo estirado hacia enfrente, mientras ponía el Walkie Talkie en medio de los dos.

- Vemos que te estás divirtiendo mucho – dijo Jasper con todo cargado, lo que hizo que diera un par de pasos atrás sorprendida, ¿todavía seguía pasándola… bien? – Ven aquí, quiero ver como Emmett te patea el culo, estamos en el privado, las chicas también están aquí – dijo girándose a mirarnos sonriendo y volviéndose a girar.

- ¿Las chicas?, - pregunto la voz de Edward súbitamente interesada, se aclaro la garganta y rio quedamente - ¿qué chicas? – pregunto sonando totalmente atraído por la idea.

Seguramente pensaba que Jasper y Emmett habían ligado a un trió de muchachitas y le iban a compartir el botín...

Como si el muy cabron lo necesitara…

Eso, sin embargo me llevo a pensar en si era muy cotidiano que ellos estuvieran acompañados en el privado.

Porque, conociendo a Emmett… llevándome el golpe de verdad de Edward y mirando las caras que le ponía Jasper a Alice; era un hecho que había sucedido alguna vez…

- ¿Cuáles chicas van a ser? – Pregunto Jasper con una risa de superioridad - Tu hermana y las nuestras, idiota – lo regaño, sonando un poco más duro de lo amigable.

Bien por ti, comploteador…

- O ya veo, sabes, estoy del otro lado, mejor luego iré a patearles el culo a ambos, lo del concurso va a requerir supervisión – respondió Edward súbitamente incomodo, su voz sonaba contrariada, pero también emocionada. C-A-B-R-O-N – ahora pásame a Emmett, tengo una duda – pidió mientras el ruido de música volvía a aumentar.

Maldito, hijo de perra.

Cobarde, facilón… de hermoso trasero…

Jasper le dio el aparatito a Emmett, y se alejo para volver a sentarse sin prestarnos la más mínima atención; yo me gire con la escusa de servirme más whisky, pero mi vaso estaba casi lleno, así que me lo tome de un trago ante la mirada extrañada de Rosalie y levantando los hombros tome asiento junto a ella y me incline para servirme más.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? – pregunto Emmett sonando serio de nuevo, como si no se hubieran estado amenazando hacia dos segundos.

- Quiero saber por fin porque canción te decidiste, ¿la pista 6 o la 10? – pregunto Edward interesado, mientras claramente comenzaba a caminar, alejándose aún más del sonido.

- Que sea la 10 – respondió Emmett sonriendo de manera enigmática, mientras se giraba a mirarme; haciendo que el bello de la nuca se erizara.

- De acuerdo, trabajando, Salúdame a las… chicas – pidió entre feliz y burlón.

Imbécil.

Emmett soltó una risita – Te escuchan – le informo, haciendo que el tosiera un poco.

- ¡Oh!, - exclamo sorprendido y angustiado, apreté el vaso entre mis manos y le di un buen trago, para no pararme arrancarle el aparato a Emmett y exigirle a ese imbécil que viniera al privado a que le cortara las bolas – Pues… ehm… ¡Hola chicas! – saludo nervioso.

- Hola - Alice grito como solo ella sabe, Rose se limito a responder con voz normal, yo, tenía el vaso en la boca, así que hice un ademán con la mano que hizo sonreír a Emmett.

- Bien, pues nos veremos en un rato, ¡pásenla bien! – exclamo y después solo se escucho estática.

Cobarde.

Emmett pulso un botón apagando el aparato y se lo devolvió a Jasper.

- Salud, por lo viejos tiempo – propuso Emmett tomando su vaso y alzándolo sobre la mesa, todos estrellamos la cristalería y gritamos _¡Salud!_ Al mismo tiempo.

Por unos minutos reino el silencio, Jasper había sacado un teléfono enorme con pantalla táctil e imágenes… ¡momento!, eso era su sistema de vigilancia!... Carajo, este lugar rebasaba toda imaginación posible…

Emmett por su parte se recargo en la barda y se puso a mirar el lugar con gesto tranquilo.

Rosalie simplemente, al igual que yo sé dedico a beber y mirar como pasaban las volutas de polvo…

De repente Alice dio un gritito emocionada, le lanzo su celular a Rosalie que lo atrapo con destreza y totalmente desconcertada, después Alice corrió hasta Emmett y le tomo la mano saltando.

- ¡Tienes que enseñarme a bailar salsa, quiero bailar en el concurso! – grito emocionada y dando saltitos, haciendo que Emmett subiera y bajara desconcertado.

- Me encantaría – respondió tratando de acoplarse a la emoción de Alice, sin lograrlo mucho.

La jalo de la mano, y con la pierna movió lentamente la mesita para dejar un poco más de espacio para maniobrar.

Sentí el estomago pesado, Alice en la pista, conmigo, todos bailando, Carajo, esto iba a ser todo un espectáculo de risa.

Aquí, ni las matemáticas servirían, sencillamente, la formula estaba destinada al desastre.

Tomo a Alice en la posición inicial, le puso la mano en la cadera y la otra la aferro totalmente con la mano de Alice.

Esta vez no fue miedo el que sentí, sino, celos, terribles celos de tener que compartir a mi única pareja de baile con mi mejor amiga…

Si, lo sabía, pensamiento egoísta que me hacía la peor amiga y hermana del mundo, pero daba igual, Emmett era mío.

- Es sencillo si puedes acoplarte al ritmo de la música, es como bailar Vals, solo que mucho más rápido – explico Emmett comenzando a dar un par de pasos a la derecha y otros a la izquierda, mientras Alice asentía completamente radiante y concentrada y todos los demás mirábamos interesados.

- Es sencillo – corroboro Alice aumentando la velocidad - ¿Qué más? – pregunto ávida de aprender.

- Pues depende de lo que decida el chico con quien bailas, podríamos dar vueltas, algunos pasos en línea, saltos – Emmett se paró en seco, lo cual no le importo a Alice que siguió dando pasitos rápido – ehm… Alice, yo podría enseñarte a bailar en pareja – dijo incomodo soltándola, haciendo que Alice se parara y lo mirara ceñuda – pero, no podre bailar contigo, Bella es mi pareja esta noche, lo siento – dijo sonrojándose.

Estúpida caballerosidad, ahora me sentía mal por Alice, ella como siempre solo quería probar algo nuevo.

Maldito remordimiento…

- ¡No!, Carajo, yo también quiero bailar – se quejo con carita triste mientras se alejaba de Emmett haciendo amago de sentarse.

Para asombro de todos, Jasper se levanto como si hubiera tenido un resorte en el trasero y avanzo hacia Alice.

- Yo bailare contigo, me avergüenza decirlo pero Emmett estuvo practicando con nosotros toda la semana, creo que sería una pareja aceptable – propuso extendiéndole la mano caballerosamente, Alice no tardo más de dos segundos en tomarle la mano con una radiante y cegadora sonrisa.

Rosalie y yo soltamos reímos divertidas.

¿Habían estado bailando los tres, tomados de las manos y moviendo sus caderitas?

Esperaba que lo hubieran grabado en ese telefonote que Jasper usaba para vigilar, seguro seria el video más visto en You Tube.

- Déjense de burlas – nos recrimino Emmett mientras avanzaba hacia mi – gracias a ellos hoy nos luciremos en la pista, te lo aseguro Bella – dijo picándome, haciendo callar al instante, Rosalie sin embargo volvió a reír, y Emmett la miro divertido – es más Rosalie, tú también puedes entrar al concurso, Edward también aprendió un poco, seguro que le encantara ser tu pareja – le propuso con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¡Oh no! – exclamo Rosalie levantándose rápidamente de su lugar – no gracias, Alice me dio su teléfono porque quiere grabarlo todo, así que yo me ocupare de eso – pero yo sabía que ni por todo el dinero del mundo Rosalie aceptaría bailar con Edward.

Era una ecuación sencilla: Rosalie más Edward igual a Arma de destrucción masiva.

Emmett se encogió de hombros sin querer insistir y se sentó a mi lado, haciendo que Rosalie se sentara frente a nosotros.

Volvimos a perdernos en la pareja; Alice y Jasper bailaban y sonreían como si fueran los únicos es este planeta, mientras reían por un paso mal dado, o Jasper aprovechaba para posar su mano un tiempo extra del que debiera sobre la cintura, la cadera, el hombro y la mejilla de Alice.

Ella, como siempre se limitaba a sonreír, pero como nunca, llevaba las mejillas completamente iluminadas.

Aunque claro, también dejaba su mano un poco más de tiempo en los hombros, el pecho y el cuello de Jasper.

Solo viendo sus miradas embobadas y sus enormes sonrisas me vi obligada a sonreír.

Se veían tan lindos.

- ¿Estas lista? – me pregunto Emmett poniéndome una mano en la rodilla.

¿Que si estaba lista?

¿Era idiota o solo quería ponerme aún más histérica?

Me sentía como si estuviera a punto de enfrentar a Eso el payaso, vestida igual que él y con globos que flotan repletos de sangre falsa.

Tenía pánico escénico, nunca había podido siquiera hablar bien a los grupos que guiaba en el museo, ¿como esperaba que estuviera lista cuando estaba a punto de irme a estrellar contra el piso mientras sonaba _"La cucaracha"_ o algo así?

- De hecho no – dije nerviosa estirándome por mi bolso – necesito un cigarrillo, muero de nervios – le dije tratando de sacar la cajetilla, pero mi manga se enredo con el broche del bolso.

Emmett me tomo la mano y con sumo cuidado desenredo mi manga.

- Pensé que lo habías dejado – me recrimino algo molesto.

- Lo deje, pero siempre que salimos se me antoja uno que otro – le explique descaradamente – mira Emmett, si no quieres que me desmaye enfrente de todos tus clientes tendrás que conseguirme un cenicero y fuego, necesito fumar – le aclare firme.

Porque era cierto, nada me tranquilizaba más que un cigarro.

Una par de ecuaciones más salieron a relucir en mi cabeza.

Bella más cigarrillo igual a Felicidad.

Bella menos cigarrillo igual a otra mano rota.

Emmett torció el gesto, y negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, pero el Bar es un lugar libre de humo, no hay zonas para fumadores – me explico duramente.

- No importa, fumare en el baño, pero lo hare, además necesito acomodarme el cabestrillo, me está cortando la circulación, así que ahora regreso – le dije levantándome y mirando a Rosalie que nos miraba preocupada - ¿me ayudas? – le pregunte firme, no quería un no por respuesta.

Rosalie asintió y se coloco a mi lado, antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia la salida Emmett me tomo del codo y se levanto.

- De acuerdo, pero no vayas al baño a fumar, eso rompe las leyes – dijo algo enojado – ve a mi oficina, ahí pueden tener la privacidad para que puedas acomodarte el brazo y fumes sin que nadie te moleste – dijo con tono monótono.

- Gracias – le dije acariciando su mano, no quería que se enojara, pero de verdad, necesitaba maldito cáncer en forma de humo en mis pulmones, Ya.

- Al bajar las escaleras a mano izquierda hay una gran cabina, ahí las estará esperando Edward para llevarlas a la oficina – dijo, haciendo que diera un saltito sobre mis pies.

- No, no, no, ahmm… no es necesario, podemos llegar solas – le dije conmocionada, ese no era el plan, ver a Edward haría que me fumara toda la cajetilla de golpe.

- No pueden, la puerta está cerrada, Edward tiene una llave, así que él las esperara en la cabina – dicto Emmett firmemente.

Me mordí el labio desesperada, gire a ver a Jasper, que ya estaba con el Walkie Talkie en mano dándole indicaciones a Edward.

Carajo…

Mierda…

Puta Madre…

Y… más groserías…

- Las está esperando – dijo Jasper sonriente, mientras volvía a tomar de la mano a Alice y volvían a su burbuja de Amor Salsero.

- El concurso empezara en unos quince minutos, nos vemos abajo, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto Emmett aligerando de nuevo su voz, yo solo atine a sentir sin poderle dar la cara, maldito vicio, lo que hacía por un puñetero cigarro… - ¿Todo bien? – pregunto preocupado.

- Sí, sí, claro, todo perfecto – me apresure a decir, y tome de la mano a Rosalie – nos vemos en un rato – exclame antes de salir corriendo por entre las cortinas.

Baje la primera tira de escalones casi corriendo, arrastrando a una azorada Rosalie que solo me pedía parar.

En el único descanso de las escaleras me detuve y empuje a Rosalie contra la clara pared.

- Rose, por vida tuya, por lo que más ames en este mundo, por favor, no me dejes a solas con Edward – le implore tomándola de los hombros desesperada.

Mi hermosa ecuación de la curva ascendente había descendido drásticamente, esto no podía estar pasando.

Después de todo no estaba preparada para afrontarlo, no podía siquiera pensar cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara.

No sin llorar, golpearlo, gritarle o algo peor.

Y tenía solo una cosa segura.

No quería que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido, de nada, no quería que alguien nos relacionara, salvo Rosalie que sabía mucha de la historia, no quería que nadie más fuera participe de mi miseria.

Era matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, si nadie sabía nada, nadie podría relacionarme cuando encontraran a Edward desmembrado…

- ¡Ay, vamos Bella! – Exclamo Rosalie sonriendo y dándome un empujoncito para terminar de bajar el tramo de escaleras que nos faltaba – creo que eres una tonta o estás muy caliente, ¿no puedes aguantarte un rato para salir del Bar y tirártelo? – pregunto riendo dándome empujones para que bajara.

Seguimos bajando las escaleras, mientras yo negaba vehementemente histérica.

- No Rosalie, ¡No es eso! – exclame angustiada, pero me interrumpió.

- Entonces corre más rápido si tantas ganas tienes de verlo, te juro que no los dejare solos, no permitiré que te lo tires hoy – prometió solemnemente dándome el ultimo empujón para bajar la ultima escalera.

Me gire para explicarle el porqué no debía dejarme sola, él porque si lo hacía la cabeza me explotaría de tanta presión; pero la música de la pista sonó tan alto que hizo imposible que pudiera decir algo que ella escuchara.

Totalmente sonriente y ajena, Rosalie volvió a empujarme para girarme, y cuando me gire, ahí estaba.

Edward estaba recargado en la cabina que nos había dicho Emmett, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriéndonos radiante.

Me quede helada, miles de pensamientos incoherentes pasaron por mi cabeza mareándome.

Lucia tan glorioso, tan hermoso… tan… cínico.

Apreté la mandíbula, tratando de controlarme, sintiendo el instinto animal de tirarme a sus brazos, pero esta vez era diferente, solo quería apuñalarlo.

Rosalie comenzó a empujarme para que avanzara, pues estaba completamente estática.

Mientras nos acercábamos la sonrisa de Edward se amplió con cada paso de cercanía, sus ojos brillaban emocionados, su sonrisa era autentica, enorme; parecía ansioso por poder estar conmigo.

Seguramente estaba ansioso de decirme que estaba hermosa esta noche, que quería embarrarse a mí como se le había embarrado a esa puta rubiecita.

Pero lucia tan feliz, tan auténticamente feliz y emocionado, que parecía que de verdad estaba así por verme.

No me paso desapercibido que me miraba de arriba a abajo, maravillándose de mi aspecto, regodeándose de saber que sus manos me habían saboreado, que me había entregado a él.

Aunque él, no había aceptado esa entrega.

Cuando estuvimos a escasos dos metros Edward camino hacia nosotras, ampliando aun más esa hermosa sonrisa, luciendo ansioso por acortar nuestra distancia.

Rosalie dejo de empujarme y me detuve, justo frente a una puerta, mientras ella reía quedamente, completamente ajena a mis propios sentimientos.

Incluso yo era ajena a ellos, estaba perdida en millones de emociones, cada una contraponiéndose con la anterior.

Edward, impasible y radiante; se detuvo frente a nosotras jugueteando distraídamente con sus dedos girando un par de llaves mientras sus ojos navegaban por mi cuerpo, haciendo que su mirada verde e hipnotizante vibrara de pura anticipación.

Quería disfrutar aquella mirada, de verdad quería creer, como antes, que sus ojos me seducían y se deleitaban, que su mirada se alegraba con mi presencia, que él era feliz por el solo hecho de estar conmigo.

Pero solo podía pensar en él y su rubia amiga.

- Hola – dijo alto, tan alto y agudo que sonó casi como Alice, inmediatamente sus mejillas se colorearon, haciendo que Rosalie riera burlona, pero yo, ni siquiera pude abrir la boca.

- Hola – respondió Rosalie tapándose la boca para disimular su risa.

Aún no había logrado esa inmunidad tan deseada, sus encantos masculinos seguían haciendo estragos en mí, sentía las piernas flojas y una sensación tirante en las mejillas, estaba a punto de sonreír.

- La oficina esta al final del pasillo, yo las esperare aquí – explico mirándome fijamente, como esperando que comenzara a babear o a que me salieran burbujas en forma de corazones de las orejas.

Pero por como lucia él, era todo lo contrario, parecía a punto de comenzar a cantar una canción romántica mientras recortaba corazoncitos de papel.

Su mirada era suave y tierna, pero intensa, su sonrisa amplia pero enigmática, su frente estaba levemente arrugada y se arrugo más cuando yo no respondí nada.

Incomodo y mucho menos desparpajado, se giro y comenzó a abrir las dos cerraduras de la puerta con torpeza.

- Pensé que te quedarías toda la noche dormida – dijo como no queriendo la cosa mirándome de reojo, en un intento de hacer que abriera la boca – le advertí a Emmett que era probable que no vinieran, me da gusto que estén aquí – dijo girándose complemente y abriendo la puerta con presteza y caballerosidad, se coloco a un lado para darnos paso.

Rosalie, en un intento, supongo, de brindarnos un poco de privacidad se adelanto y entro al pasillo, por su lado Edward aprovechando el movimiento de Rosalie, dio un par de pasos hacia mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto soltando la puerta y sonriendo con la boca torcida.

Di un par de pasos al frente, acercándome a la puerta y también acercándome a él, por mero impulso, quizás.

Quedamos justo delante de la entrada, como una fotografía enmarcada, dándole la mejor de las perspectivas a una atenta y sonriente Rosalie.

Edward me miro con dulzura, y mientras me recorría con la mirada me moví inquieta, acortando aún más la distancia.

Se fijo en mi brazo medio doblado y enyesado que descansaba sobre mi vientre.

- Estoy perfectamente – atine a decir, con voz cortante y reseca, haciendo que el frunciera el entrecejo preocupado.

- Siento no haberme quedado hasta que despertaras, pero Emmett necesitaba que viniera a trabajar – se excuso acortando la ya escasa distancia que había entre nosotros y tomándome sin miramientos la mano lastimada.

Quise retroceder, echarme a correr hasta que estuviera del otro lado del país; pero mis piernas se doblaron un poco, mis defensas estaban por caer.

Estaba siendo tan lindo, tan atento.

Tan putamente descarado.

- No importa – respondí enojada, tratando de regresar algo de coherencia a la delirante situación – supongo que no será la única promesa que has roto – le espete sin poder aguantar el acido en mi voz.

Edward se cuadro de hombros, giro un poco para ver a Rosalie que no se perdía un momento de la escena con una enorme sonrisa, yo también la mire, pidiéndole ayuda a gritos con los ojos.

Sin más, y haciendo que de verdad se me doblaran las rodillas, Edward estiro su mano y tomo mi otra mano, mientras se acercaba, dejando solo la distancia necesaria para poder respirar.

- Por favor, no te molestes, no me trates así – me pidió haciendo un pequeño mohín, que para mi puta mala suerte, me pareció más que adorable – Estoy feliz de estés aquí – susurro acercándose a mi oído, haciéndome temblar – luces magnifica, la mujer más hermosa del Bar sin lugar a dudas, posees la belleza de una diosa mítica, me siento privilegiado de poder si quiera tomarte de la mano, - hizo una pausa en la que exhale fuerte, completamente perdida entre mis emociones – Bella, eres la mujer más hermosa que he tenido la dicha de admirar – me dijo, y acto seguido me beso la mejilla inocentemente.

Di un respingo conmocionada.

Sus palabras me habían dejado sin aliento, me habían hecho olvidar hasta mi nombre, me habían hecho olvidar que el me había engañado.

Pero el efecto, solo había durado mientras su labia ponzoñosa estaba en acción, endulzando mis oídos.

Al contrario de lo que él esperaba, su discurso no había hecho más que humillarme.

Lo veía tan claramente en mi imaginación, diciéndole a cuanta rubia con senos falsos le pasaba en frente que era la mujer más hermosa, que se sentía dichoso de tocarla.

Edward, además de ser un Puto cabrón, era una serpiente mentirosa y manipuladora.

Enojada, alce la mano que no tenía envuelta con la suya, dispuesta a sacarle los ojos, masticarlos y regurgitárselos en la boca, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de quitármelo de encima, mi mano en pleno aire, fue atrapada por otra mano.

Sentí un jalón, y Edward y yo nos separamos abruptamente.

Ambos giramos y sentí como Rosalie me jalaba dentro del pasillo que guiaba a la oficina de Emmett, sonreía completamente malévola.

- Si, si, que lindos, mucho amor, perooo – exclamo colocándome detrás de ella – aquí no pueden ser tan descarados, - dijo apuntando a Edward – a ti, su hermanito de rompería las piernas por tocar a la luz de sus ojos, y a ti – dijo señalándome – Si Alice no se vuelve loca y te mata, seguro que te sacara del Bar para irte a comprar el vestido de Novia – me advirtió, horrorizándome – así que, como soy una muy buena amiga, declaro, oficialmente cerrada la hora de caza, por lo tanto – dijo mirando a Edward de manera burlona - me llevare a tu presa para que se acomode el brazo, así que tendrás que cazar después, lobo feroz – se burlo.

Abrí los ojos como platos y Edward me imito.

Estaba completamente en shock.

¿Lobo feroz?...

¿Pero como carajos…?

Demonios, demonios, demonios…

En los escasos segundos que le siguieron a las palabras de Rosalie, Edward tuvo una variante de gestos tremenda.

Primero abrió los ojos como platos poniéndose completamente blanco, medio segundo después se sonrojo completamente, y medio segundo después de eso su mirada se ensombreció convirtiendo sus ojos en piedra y su rostro en el de una medusa.

Literalmente pude ver cómo le salía humo por la nariz.

Estaba furioso.

- Vaya que sabes guardar secretos, Caperucita – espeto molesto, y sin darme tiempo de dar una explicación que no existía, cerró la puerta con un gran estruendo, haciendo que todos los sonidos se apagaran.

- Vaya idiota, pensé que era más inteligente, claro que se que ustedes se coquetean, yo estaba ahí cuando él estaba desnudo en el pasillo de tu casa – dijo Rosalie haciendo aspavientos y jalándome para recorrer el estrecho pasillo, después comenzó a reír, dejándome aun mas desencajada - ¿Con que Caperucita eh?... ya tiene nombres perversos para sus acostones? – me pregunto con sorna mientras alzaba las cejas divertida.

Pero estaba tan confundida, que ni siquiera lo tome en cuenta.

- Soy una idiota – dije mas para mí misma que para ella, había podido hacer mil cosas, pero como siempre, sencillamente me había quedado callada.

Dejando a Edward con la maldita sensación de que había roto el más grande secreto de ambos.

La manera en que nos habíamos conocido.

Se sentía traicionado, dolido, humillado; y eso me molestaba de mil maneras.

Aquí yo era la ofendida, la traicionada, dolida y humillada; el muy cabrón se había revolcado con alguien más, ni siquiera sabía si solo había sido una; y yo, tontamente, ni siquiera me había atrevido a romper la promesa de nunca abrir la maldita boca.

Ahora él era el ofendido y yo era la habladora imbécil.

Esa era una ecuación que no quería, que no iba a pasar, yo era la afectada, no él, el no podía hacerse el ofendido.

Bella a la n potencia, se alzaría sobre Edward como variable, anulando el valor de este.

Es decir, cabrón, me las iba a pagar.

- No eres idiota, - dijo Rosalie atrayendo mi atención – al menos no lo suficiente para que podamos llamarte así, - rio divertida, estaba completamente perdida de lo que había pasado, y mejor, no quería dar muchas explicaciones - aunque, si eres un poco idiota, un mucho tal vez, ¿Cómo puedes querer a un tipo tan estúpido como Edward, Bella? – me pregunto divertida, mientras se mordía el labio para callarse una risita.

Pero la pregunta me había llegado a lo más profundo.

De verdad ¿Cómo podía quererlo?

* * *

_Bien pues, he aquí la actu!_

_Explicaciones, he estado, como dicen mucho en mi país, (sobretodo mí mamá jajaja) de Pata de Perro, este puente de Halloween, día de Muertos, y antes de eso, estuve en mi casa solo lo necesario, así que no pude hacer gran cosa, lo siento mucho._

_De hecho ahora voy de salida, y me apresuro a publicar y hacer mis pendientes jajaja_

_Espero les haya gustado, no sé si rompí el record de escribir un cap. mas grande, jaja, pero estoy segura que tardaran en leerlo, así que espero con mucha fe, que lo disfruten, de verdad._

_Ahora, avisos; siguiente publicación, SIN FALTA el próximo lunes, ahí… bueno, se que les gustara jejeje, lo han estado pidiendo en sus reviews._

_Lo siguiente, en varios reviews me han preguntado que pasa con Cenit, mi otro fic._

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, no he publicado hace casi un año, sino más, el porqué, sinceramente es que la historia me gano, la siento demasiado grande para mi, y bien, no me he dado el tiempo y la concentración necesaria para terminarlo, porque lo máximo que le falta a Cenit son 3 capítulos._

_Con Noches andando, ocupo toda mi imaginación, y no puedo concentrarme en Cenit, de hecho había estado rondando en mi cabecita últimamente la idea de quitarlo del FF._

_Pero, me han metido las cosquillita de terminarlo, pero estoy indecisa, así que, les pediré una gran Ayuda._

_Siempre me he inspirado y apoyado en ustedes para tomar decisiones con respecto a la historia, y quiero que esta no sea una excepción._

_Publicare una encuesta en mi perfil, donde ustedes pueden hacerme el favor de votar._

_Si quieren que termine Cenit, tendría que dejar cosa de 2 a 3 semanas Noches, para poder concentrarme al 100 con Cenit._

_Así que, ahí estará la opción, si me dan el sí para Cenit, publicare dos capítulos más de Noches, es decir, dos semanas estará la encuesta en mi Perfil, al final de las dos semanas, en cuanto publique el capítulo 21 de Noches, la encuesta se cerrara, ustedes tienen la decisión =)_

_Y Bien, si no han leído Cenit, y no saben de que hablo jajajaja, vayan a a mi perfil, y espero que lo disfruten._

_Ahora, y como siempre, quiero agradecer con el corazón, y dedicar este capítulo, a Todas ustedes, que me animan, me elevan el espíritu escribiente, y me hacen reír con sus reviews!_

**NAOBI CHAN, V, SOPHIN, ELYTA, NATHA1121, AMERYTOH, -DULCE AMOR-, NIKOLA CARACOLA, IDTA, TINACULLENSWAN, PAULINA, NOELLE XD, TATA XOXO, EBRUME, ROCIO90, GABRIELA, LUCIA2176, VITA UT DOLOR, NOE, KATYCULLEN, , PEDRO, YOLABERTAY, ERICASTELO, PAULACULLEN, CULLEN-LEMMON, (), ROX87, NAI-ZARAUTZ, GEORGINA, AIIRAM, MARU ARGENTINA, (), KLAUDIA T, JAZZ CULLEN-SWAN, ANONIMO, WINKY CULLEN.**

_Este Capítulo, va para ustedes, Con todo el corazón!._

_Sin más espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y nos leemos el Lunes, sin Falta repito, para la sorpresita que les tengo jojojo._

_Beshos y Buena Vibra! =)_


	20. Para ti

_Quisiera tener esas palabras, aquellas que cubra este vacio, aquellas que den un consuelo._

_Si existieran ya las hubiera dicho._

_Pero no hacen falta si te quedas a mi lado, no hacen falta si me dejas estar._

_Te amo, eso nunca cambiara, y a pesar del tiempo que pase, nunca la olvidaremos._

_Por los buenos momentos, por los malos, por las risas y los regaños, por todo estoy aquí, escribiéndote estas líneas, para no dejar este espacio vacio, porque no lo mereces._

_Te mereces sonrisas, alegrías, bendiciones y buenos recuerdos, y ahora mismo es lo único que me ha quedado, eso y mucho amor para ti y para tu mami._

_Solo me falta una cosita, verla sonreir._

_Quiero estar ahí, verte sonreir, volver a reir, a bailar a jugar, a vivir, motivos no nos sobran, pero no nos faltan._

_Las amo a las dos, Siempre._


	21. La Vida es un Carnaval

_Hola a todas y todos de nuevo!_

_Larga ausencia, verdad?, pero en realidad creo que ha sido muy itil y tranquilizadora, muchisimo._

_He cambiado la entrada del capitulo 20, no quise sustituirlo por el capi actual, y Ady, si lees, es eso que te he tratado de decir, pero que no ha salido, Te amo._

_Ahora bien, el capi 20 esta aqui, 43 enormes hojas de fic, que espero reparen un poco la larga ausencia._

_De antemano muchas Gracias por seguir, y espero que los disfruten mucho!._

* * *

**LA VIDA ES UN CARNAVAL.**

Aspire profundamente, disfrutando de esa sensación de tranquilidad que entraba por mis labios y bajaba hasta mi pecho, recorriéndolo y acariciándolo suavemente, casi de manera sexual.

Era curioso saber que aquello que me estaba haciendo feliz, cuerda, y que evitaba que no asesinara a nadie, o me suicidara; a la larga, de todos modos podría hacerlo.

Eso lo sabíamos todos, casi desde el momento en que nacimos, era como saber que el pobrecillo Camarón que se duerme, se lo lleva la corriente o que demasiada azúcar estropea el postre… o algo así.

Así como sabemos eso, sabemos que Fumar puede causar Cáncer, o la muerte… un aborto, o mal aliento, o dientes amarillos, o descalcificación… puta madre… podría causar la tercera guerra mundial…

Incluso, en mi caso, habían sido el peor castigo que había experimentado en mi pueril adolescencia, valga la redundancia, cuando Papá me encontró en la cochera con cerveza y cigarrillo en mano, primero, me hizo tragar la cajetilla completa, incluso el cartoncillo, y… no quiero ni recordar que fue lo que me hizo hacer con la cerveza…

Carajo… ¡solo tenía 16 y el periodo cerca!

El periodo de exámenes finales, claro.

En fin, al menos, los cigarrillos eran unos asesinos decentes, llevaban una advertencia en la cajetilla, diciéndonos con una sonrisa ladina; _Disfrútame ahora que puedes, que mañana que necesites oxigeno para vivir, me extrañaras._

Eran decentes, porque sabes que fumar es peligroso y dañino, ellos te dicen que lo es, pero es imposible de que te alejes de él una vez que lo has probado.

Era tan jodidamente parecido a alguien que yo conocía, la enorme diferencia; que era mucho más peligroso y ni siquiera llevaba un manual de instrucciones.

Edward debería llevar un puto letrero en el trasero, o en el pene; en algún lugar que me llamara la atención para poder leerlo.

"_Cuidado, puedo causar traumas severos, dolor de cabeza, sentimientos asesinos y suicidas y combustión espontanea… además de mal sabor de boca… y sueños luminosos y mojados…"_

Si, esa debería ser su puta advertencia, y junto a ella un maldito letrero que dijera _"¡Ah, sí!... ¡Soy un Imbécil! =)"_

Edward era idéntico al cigarrillo que sostenía entre mis dedos, porque si, podría traer un millón de verídicas y amenazantes advertencias, _"Soy un imbécil", "Soy Gay", "Soy un Patán", "Soy un facilón" "Te voy a volver loca", "Tengo un hermoso trasero", "Puedo matarte de placer"_… y todas aquellas verdaderas advertencias, servirían para lo mismo que sirven las leyendas impresas en las cajetillas de los cigarrillos.

Para querer probarlo.

Y, ¡carajo!, al igual que el cigarro, una vez que lo pruebas, no quieres dejarlo, a sabiendas que puede matarte.

Aunque, Edward a lo más que llegaría es a hacer que me pudra en la cárcel, por desfigurarlo con Cloro y Lejía… pero… técnicamente, si podía matar.

Técnicamente, porque cuando estuviera encarcelada podría resbalarme en las duchas con el jabón y clavarme un cepillo de dientes afilado con el que la "madrota" del lugar me tenia amenazada para que le regalara las galletas que me traía semanalmente Rosalie…

Si… podría ser.

El caso es, como te odio Edward Cullen.

Seguí caminando por la enorme oficina de Emmett, curioseando para que mi mente dejara de vagar siempre dirigiéndose al mismo maldito punto.

El lugar, como todo el establecimiento, era impresionante, no conocía oficina más grande y más linda que esta, ni siquiera lucía como una oficina.

Las paredes era de tejas de madera rojizas, al igual que las puertas, así que al cerrarse parecía que no había una salida, solo paredes; haciendo que me sintiera aterrada como me había sentido mirando un episodio que me traumo de infante de _La Dimensión Desconocida*._

Si el lugar no fuera tan acogedor, y como no había aparecido pintado en la pared un ojo que no dejara de mirarme, me tranquilice, aunque si aparecía la mínima señal de algo mirándome tiraría una pared si era necesario, solo para salir.

Carajo… estaba reviviendo ese terror del maldito capitulo… Renee como odio que me hayas dejado mirar la dimensión desconocida cuando apenas si sabia como ir al baño y atinarle….

En fin… los muebles la mayoría eran blancos, con excepción de donde habíamos dejado nuestra ropa, un enorme reclinable de cuero negro, que, no solo era un reclinable, sino también un sillón masajeador.

En cuanto lo descubrimos, Rose y yo estuvimos tentadas a sentarnos ahí durante una hora seguida, para ver si de verdad masajeaba TODO el cuerpo… pero como no había tiempo, a lo más que nos atrevimos fue a poner una mano sobre el respaldo y sentir indirectamente el masaje.

Carajo… ya tenía mi regalo para Navidad.

Y bien, si, habíamos dejado ahí la ropa, Rosalie me había obligado a quitarme el vestido en cuanto habíamos llegado, para según ella planear perfectamente cómo iba a acomodar mi brazo y que él se sintiera cómodo mientras yo bailaba…

Debo aceptarlo, cedí inmediatamente temerosa de que me saliera con que me iba a quitar el brazo, o algo peor…

Y siendo Rosalie… claro que podía haber algo peor…

Sin embargo, no pude evitar soltar una loca carcajada, cuando Rose tomo nuestros vestidos y los coloco sobre el reclinable masajeador como si fueran personas de verdad.

- Al menos ellos podrán disfrutar el masaje, y quien sabe… tal vez nuestros vestidos corran con más suerte que nosotras y se liguen al sillón, próximamente podríamos tener… vestidillones… o algo así… –

Debo aceptar que gracias a un par de comentarios de Rosalie de ese tipo, no estaba tirada en el piso llorando como baño con fuga.

Aunque a los pocos minutos, Rosalie había arrebatado la posibilidad de aparearse y ver que tan lindos salían los vestidillones a mi vestido; necesitaba mi vestido, para saber si él estaba cómodo con cómo me colocaría el brazo…

Y no… no tengo ninguna explicación para eso.

En la oficina, había un enorme baño contiguo, que pegaba justo con otra puerta, ambas se camuflaban igual de bien que la de entrada y solo eran distinguibles por las perillas o las manijas.

El baño por su parte era más que un simple baño de oficina, todo el lugar era de un inclemente blanco, no podía asegurar si era mármol, yo era obtusa para distinguir materiales, lo que si podía decir es que lucía hermoso, además había una ducha con llaves y regadera de cristal, el retrete también era blanco, como el lavabo y un pequeño gabinete; el cual por cierto, Rosalie abrió como si le perteneciera el lugar y estaba repleto de lociones, jabones y toallas esponjositas y si, blancas.

En resumen, era un Señor Baño.

La otra puerta, la abrí yo, guiada por una invencible y molesta curiosidad, para descubrir, que ese lugar parecía un laberinto.

Habíamos recorrido un pasillo de unos 5 metros fácilmente, donde no había más que casilleros y mas casilleros, solo para ser cortados por la gran puerta de madera de la oficina , que más que oficina era tan acogedora como un departamento, de ahí, una segunda puerta al Señor Baño, y la tercera puerta daba paso a una enorme bodega-estacionamiento.

Era casi tan grande como la pista de baile, con una cortina metálica como cuarta pared, que al parecer también fungía como puerta, había un par de contenedores de metal tamaño ¡Carajo! para basura, apenas había uno casi lleno; también había montones de cajas de madera y de cartón algunas con leyendas de Frágil y otras que solo podrían traer comida apiladas en el ala izquierda del lugar, mientras que en el ala derecha había unos veinte cajones de estacionamiento pintados con líneas amarillas brillantes, y en el cajón más cercano a la oficina, reposaba el enorme Jeep de Emmett.

No pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago cuando vi una enorme fila de motocicletas, tal vez unas 10, y todas lucían tremendamente incitadoras.

La idea de investigar al menos un par de dueños de aquellas motocicletas llego a mí como la ráfaga estupenda de aire cuando metes solamente la primera velocidad, definitivamente tenía que ligarme un motociclista-mesero-trasero-suculento.

La puerta que habíamos descubierto, al parecer, no era la única entrada, pues había una puerta a unos 10 metros, que parecía llegar desde la barra del Bar.

Aunque viendo todo el laberinto arquitectónico, bien podría venir de la mismísima Condonería de enfrente…

Cuando me sentí una entrometida desalmada, jale a Rosalie a la oficina de nuevo, cerrando aquella puerta, y fue cuando Rose me obligo a quitarme el vestido y quitarse el suyo.

Mientras me desnudaba contemple todo el lugar.

Había un par de enormes libreros, que en realidad lo que menos cargaban eran libros, predominaban los CD´s, hilera tras hilera había discos pegados unos con otros, algunos retratos, donde para mi gran sorpresa y halago, figuraban algunas fotos mías, y como no podía faltar siendo Emmett el dueño, varios videojuegos.

¿Acaso los hombres viven por las vaginas y los videojuegos?

La oficina de Emmett era de verdad hermosa, no parecía una oficina, pues nunca fallando a su credo, mi hermanito la tenía completamente desordenada, dándole en realidad un toque íntimo y personal que eran cómodos.

Era como tener tu propio basurero de lujo.

A pesar de haber percheros vacios, el piso, los sillones e incluso el librero tenían sobre si ropa, zapatos, revistas, videojuegos y… para extrañeza de ambas, unos extraños juguetitos con forma de salchicha de varios colores y hechos de hule espuma.

La verdad, estaba más inclinada a nunca enterarme de cuál era su uso que saber para que los usaba Emmett.

Estaba divagando mucho, describiendo todo el lugar con pelos y señales, pues prefería rememorar eso a lo que Rosalie y yo habíamos estado conversando durante nuestra inspección chismosa.

A decir verdad, había sido más un monologo que una plática, tenía que decírselo a alguien, había pasado casi una semana entera hablando conmigo misma, callándome todo; este silencio me estaba matando, y Rosalie estaba totalmente dispuesta a escucharme.

No la deje siquiera que entendiera que estaba pasando, simplemente comencé a hablar, casi desesperada, de todo mi día o bien toda la parte que correspondía a la compañía de Edward.

Comencé, claro, por el principio, la heroica aparición de nuestro promiscuo héroe; como Edward me había ayudado a quitarme de encima a Jacob en el hospital, todas sus atenciones y zalamerías, sus gestos cálidos, los besos o casi besos, toda su ternura hasta que me había drogado en mi auto para dormirme, incluso eso parecía lindo cuando se lo contaba a Rosalie.

Ella había cambiado de expresión como si le estuviera cambiando al televisor; ante todo su máscara de incredulidad no desaparecía, no podía concebir que un tipo tan "Nefastamente oscuro de aura" (obviamente palabras textuales de Rose) tuviera la facultad de ser tan atento.

Pero cuando hacia un esfuerzo y se convencía de que no era un cuento de borrachas, su rostro era dominado por la ternura, la alegría, sus ojos se abrían maravillados y brillantes, y su sonrisa se expandía con cariño.

Hasta que llegue a la parte en que lo encontré con las manos en el culo "masudo" de una rubia mientras le auscultaba la garganta con la lengua.

Inevitablemente los dientes me rechinaron.

Puta… y muchas más veces, Puta.

Pendejo, al infinito y más allá, pendejo.

Al terminar el relato, el rostro de Rosalie solo mostro mesura, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que se estaba callando todos los insultos que le venían a la cabeza dirigidos a Edward, además escuchar por momentos un "cabron" o "asno olímpico", me daba una pequeña pista de lo que sentía.

No volvimos a abrir la boca, me quede callada, refugiada en mi huidiza concentración, dejando a Rosalie procesar todo mientras ella se entretenía acomodándose el brazo y mi vestido.

Así que, ahí estábamos ahora, yo fumando y ella haciendo poses frente al espejo, semi desnudas ajenas a cualquier otra cosa, era una escena muy poco ortodoxa, y bastante si, sensual.

Al menos para un hombre que disfruta de la lencería femenina.

Y las películas porno con más trama que el sexo desenfrenado y sucio.

Yo paseaba con el cigarrillo en la boca y un cenicero en la mano, mientras Rosalie con la puerta del baño abierta y mirándose en el gran espejo que había en la puerta, acomodaba de mil y un formas el cabestrillo para qué lograra bailar.

Necesitaba sentir que las cosas estaban correctamente acomodadas, así que traía puesto mi vestido, doblado hasta la cadera, y acomodaba el cabestrillo para descubrir una posición que le diera más movilidad y lo dejara quieto.

Y seguía sin lograrlo.

Estábamos sumergidas en un silencio cómodo, mientras ella se quejaba con maldiciones extrañas como "Malditos caracoles marinos de la Antártida" o "Puñeteros duendes despeinados", yo me paseaba por el lugar tratando de divagar lo más lejano posible del tema que empezaba con "E" y terminaba con… Eres un pendejo…

No, no iba a volver a ese estúpido tema.

Así queee…

En capítulos pasados ya había recurrido a los escaparates de mi imaginación, cantando canciones para niños recompuestas por mí, o hablando con unos pequeños entes con mi nombre, esta vez… no tenía ganas de eso…

Así queee…

Ehm… si… la oficina de Emmett era hermosa, tan cómoda, espaciosa y elegante que bien la podría rentar como departamento, un lindo y espacioso departamento que yo misma le arrendaría para no tener que salir de aquí.

Si mi sucio y desordenado hermano contrataba un par de empleados para limpieza y… tal vez una barredora industrial, este lugar seria como una mini mansión Barbie, un sueño dorado.

Los sofás eran cómodos, las paredes acogedoras, el baño era perfecto, salvo alguna que otra estatuilla como su premio de "El que más puede comer salchichas" de hace 6 años, y si le poníamos una cama con dosel de tul rosa y diamantina… podría tener la habitación que siempre quise.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – pregunto súbitamente Rosalie, sacándome de mi ensoñación de decoradora profesional o… una nueva regresión infantil…

¿A que no es genial tratar de ponerse en los nada anatómicos zapatos de Barbie?

Oh… uh!... también me faltaba un hermoso Ken esperando en mi cama… ohh sii…

- ¿Qué? – pregunte confundida, reparando en sus últimas palabras.

- Bueno, supongo que te darás cuenta que el está ahí afuera, enfadado contigo por que le llame Lobo Feroz – dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros sin quitar su vista del reflejo del espejo – algo que aun no entiendo – añadió esperanzada de que le contara aquel secreto.

Pero, no, yo no era una bocona, el me había pedido que guardara el secreto y aunque no le debía nada, al contrario, el ya tenía una enorme factura con su nombre, no iba a decir nada.

A pesar de todo, esto de tener secretos, me unía a Edward, y esta diversión, solo él y yo podíamos disfrutarla plenamente.

Era genial tener un sucio secreto.

Y vaya que era sucio.

Negué con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Rosalie, que hiciera lo que hiciera, no le contaría el porqué del Lobo feroz.

Y vaya que lo había intentado.

- Bien, algún día lo sabré – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de sonar amenazante, pero ni siquiera me causo cosquillas… no muchas – entonces, el está ahí afuera, creyéndose el ofendido, cuando tu eres la ofendida en realidad, y como te conozco, no vas a dejar las cosas así, ¿verdad?, así que… ¿Qué vas a hacer? – volvió a preguntar.

Me quede callada y con paso taciturno y nervioso, inhale de la colilla de mi cigarro mientras me dejaba caer en un sofá, el más cercano a la puerta del baño.

Rose tenía razón, a pesar de que mi primer impulso era quedarme aquí a vegetar, era consciente de que Emmett no me dejaría rentarle la oficina.

En verdad no tenía un plan, nada, en mi profundo y coherente subconsciente sabia que debía hacer algo, mínimo voltearle la cara con un gancho…

Y ciertamente, ya sabía que no podía dejar volar mi imaginación, porque eso incluiría sangre, mutilaciones y pelotas de playa…

- ¿Alguna sugerencia? – le pregunte angustiada, mire el reloj de pared que tenia Emmett, según lo que nos había dicho, tan solo teníamos 5 minutos para salir y enfrentarme de nuevo a Edward, la salsa, Edward, el concurso, Emmett, los meseros sexys, Edward y… el alcohol… ¡ah sí!, y Edward…

Carajo.

Rosalie se rio bajito negando con la cabeza y mientras seguía retorciendo el cabestrillo salió del baño, con mi vestido embarrado en la cadera, no era de su talla, obviamente, las curvas generosas, habían sido… más generosas con ella que conmigo, ella era una talla más grande que yo, además mi vestido le quedaba muy corto para lucir lindo y decente.

- Sabía que no tenias un plan B – dijo sonriendo de manera maternal mientras volvía a colocarse frente al espejo.

- Ni siquiera tengo un plan A – le dije frustrada y asustada.

- Bueno, Bella, te tengo una noticia – la mire extrañada mientras su sonrisa no se desvanecía – no puedes dejar las cosas así – me dijo frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, y volviendo a mirarse en el espejo inmediatamente.

No pude evitar hacer un puchero – Podría hacerlo – respondí esperanzada.

Chasqueo la lengua negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, mientras su sonrisa, esta vez, se diluía rápidamente.

- Harás algo, porque él cree que tú debes hacerlo – me levante de golpe, dispuesta a demostrarle que no estaba a total merced de Edward… ya no – no me malinterpretes, el cree que lo has traicionado, no sabe que tu sabes que te traiciono, así que hazle saber que sabes que es un pendejo, porque si él sabe que tu sabes que él no sabe que tu sabes que es un prostituto de cuarta y que tú no has hecho nada malo, entonces con eso, él sabrá que debe hacer algo, así que… el debe saber – concluyo Rosalie con una gran sonrisa.

Dejándome totalmente confundida.

- ¿Quién debe saber qué? – pregunte con una mueca, Rosalie rio y negó con la cabeza, saliendo del baño de nuevo.

- Solo, haz algo – dijo sonriente, dedicándome una de esas miraditas de sabes que tengo razón.

Y aunque lo había expresado de una manera tan enredada como mi cabello tras una noche de pesadillas siendo perseguida por hamburguesas gigantes, si, ella tenía razón.

Así que tendría que hacer algo.

Pero… ¿Qué?

- Supongo que las necesitas, así que te tengo 3 opciones – me informo Rosalie feliz.

- Soy toda tuya – respondí atenta y esperanzada.

- Primero, no le digas eso a Edward, al menos hoy no – bromeo ella haciendo que apretara la mandíbula enojada, sabiendo que, más de una vez lo había pensado – ok, amargadita, la primera opción es que después que le digas que es un imbécil, patearle las bolas hasta que queden reducidas a esferas para arbolitos bonsái de navidad, después, no sé, podrías decirle que es feo, un cretino, que huele mal y que su aura es demasiado oscura para la tuya… ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto sonriente.

- Por muy tentador que suene – le dije removiéndome incomoda en el asiento y dándole otra fumada al cigarrillo - eso ya lo pensé, y créeme, no es buena idea – le dije recordando aquellos escenarios que había imaginado más temprano.

Definitivamente, no era buena idea, por una sencilla razón.

No solo me perseguiría la justicia por agresión premeditada y sádica, sino Alice, me perseguiría sádica y premeditada tratando de asesinarme por dejarla sin sobrinos potenciales para ser usados como maniquíes.

Así que, no.

- Eres una aguafiestas, me encantaría ver eso – dijo con un puchero mientras salía del baño quitándose el cabestrillo y haciéndome una seña para que me levantara – ahora mi segunda opción no creo que te guste mucho – dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me hacia seguirla hasta el reclinable masajeador, donde descansaba su vestido.

- Si en ella intervienen sangre y viseras, seguro que no – le dije sonriendo de medio lado, dio un saltito y la tome de la barbilla para que me mirara – y si intervienen conjuros, decretos o pociones tampoco, no quiero meterme en esos asunto Rose, se que tu amas hacer eso, pero a mí me pone la piel de gallina – le confesé un poco temerosa.

Por mucho que hubiera leído toda la saga de Harry Potter, y hubiera visto las películas, seguía sin creer que las pociones funcionaran para algo, me parecía de lo más macabro y retorcido del mundo.

Al menos ahora sabia cual era la diferencia entre acónito y luparia…

- Vaya aguafiestas que estas hoy - dijo quitándose mi vestido y colocándolo a lado del suyo.

Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en su cara como la del gato de Alicia, solo que Rosalie poseía facciones demasiado perfectas para parecer un gato.

Al menos un gato de caricatura…

- Mientras nuestros vestidos disfrutan de un masaje con final feliz… continuemos – apretó un botón que estaba en uno de los brazos del reclinable y este comenzó a temblar; ambas lo contemplamos durante un pequeño instante, y al mismo tiempo nos pasamos la lengua por los labios… no sé porque…

Después, con paso ligero y despreocupado se giro y se sentó en la orilla del escritorio, quedando de frente a mí, el reloj de pared y la puerta de salida.

- Mi segundo plan, debo advertirte, no te gustara, porque es tremendamente difícil, además tiene un resultado incierto, el primero sin embargo, resultaría en la imposibilidad de Edward de tener descendientes, y probablemente que estés una temporada encerrada en un manicomio, no te preocupes, con uno que otro rezo puedes salir impune de eso, si en el proceso le arrancas un par de cabellos a Edward y si es posible un pedazo de carne, solo tendrías que dejármelo a mí –

Me quede completamente helada, que helada, ¡aterrada!, mucho más que eso, no sabía siquiera que hacer, mis pies quisieron moverse cual demonio de Tasmania, y huir rápidamente hasta… Tasmania, mientras que mi cabeza, trataba de razonar, diciéndome que Rosalie en realidad nunca había hecho un rito que involucrara cabello o piel humana…

No, ella no era capaz de eso…

… … … … N-no-… … para… NO.

- ¿Has hecho algo así? – mi lengua fue más rápida que mis pies o que mi razonamiento, y le solté la pregunta con voz aguda y un tanto asustada.

Rosalie sonrió y se acomodo un cabello suelto detrás de la oreja - ¿Estas dispuesta a arrancarle algo a Edward, algo que no sea la ropa? – pregunto a su vez con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

- Ehm… ¿no? – fue más una pregunta, estaba pensando seriamente en si yo era la que tenía que ir al manicomio y no otra… y también si quería arrancarle a Edward algo… algo que no fuera la ropa.

- Entonces no, nunca he hecho un rito así – y sin más sonrió ampliamente, dándome a entender, que nunca tenía que hacerla enfadar.

Trague saliva pesadamente, mientras Rosalie me tomaba del brazo despreocupada y me lo colocaba en el cabestrillo, después rio quedito y asintió con la cabeza, y sin reparo alguno, tomo el tirante derecho de mi brassierre haciendo que mi seno se saliera de su lugar.

- ¡Hey!, ¿que haces? – le pregunte retrocediendo, tratando de meter mi seno en su lugar, Rosalie rio y volvió a avanzar, alejando mi mano izquierda, que había logrado ocultar lo que había salido del brassiere.

- No puedes tener toda la diversión – dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente, haciéndome sonrojar – tranquila, no quiero manosearte… no por el momento – trague saliva pesadamente llevando mi mano inconscientemente a mi seno - Así tendrás movilidad para bailar, sin que tengas que cargar todo el cemento que llevas encima – explico jalándome y amarrando con unos cuantos nudos el tirante del cabestrillo al tirante y la base de mi brassiere – y cuando el show cómico mágico musical termine, regresaremos aquí y lo volveremos a poner como te lo puso Alice – dijo orgullosa, hizo un par de nudos mas con el tirante del cabestrillo y el de mi ropa interior y al terminar dio un par de palmaditas amables sobre mi seno, haciendo que me sonrojara aun mas.

Era tan deprimente saber que el roce juguetón y para nada sexual de Rosalie era lo más cercano que iba a tener esta noche a algo… juguetón y sexual.

Me retire un poco, pero Rosalie no quito su mano de mi seno sonriendo como retándome para que se lo pidiera.

Maldita, sabía que era una cobarde.

Tal vez si duraba un poco más podría imaginar que su mano era la mano de algún hermoso hombre como… el príncipe William, y tener al menos un momento de… esparcimiento… o algo así.

Pff… que deprimente…

Abrí la boca para reclamarle tanta… confianza o al menos intentarlo o al menos dejar correr mi saliva, pero entonces escuche como una puerta se cerraba.

Me gire, y Rosalie levanto la vista.

¿Sobra explicar la escena?

Pues lo haría de todos modos, ahí estaba Emmett con los ojos abiertos como si les hiciera falta un resorte, a punto de salirse de su lugar, las mejillas completamente rojas y la boca abierta hasta China.

Mire hacia abajo, estaba solo en un sumamente sensual conjunto de lencería negro de encaje casi transparente, mire de reojo a una igual de anonadada y helada Rosalie que solo llevaba un conjunto verde, igual de revelador que el mío, y claro, más sensual que todo lo anterior, mi rubia amiga tenía una mano congelada apachurrando como si fuera una pelotita uno de mis senos.

Mi primera reacción fue colocarme delante de Rosalie, cubriéndola de los depravados ojos de Emmett que solo subían y bajaban por nuestros cuerpos, mientras su saliva comenzaba a hacer un caminito por la comisura de su boca.

Pero claro, ¿de que servía?, no llevaba mucho más que ella encima, bueno si llevaba algo mas… una mano suya...

Emmett pareció terminar de hacerse una autoexploración mental y regresando a la realidad giro rápidamente cerrando los ojos.

- Yo… yo, yo… yoo… yo… - comenzó a balbucear como idiota, un segundo después volvió a girarse, como para comprobar que no lo había soñado, le di un manotazo a Rosalie que me quito su mano de encima, estaba abrumada como si esto fuera una de sus visiones futuristas, pálida y con la boca abierta en una mueca de horror.

En realidad… era muy gracioso.

Salvo… la saliva de Emmett y su mirada de reojo que se colaba por entre sus manos abiertas para "ocultarnos" de su vista.

Le lance una mirada asesina e inmediatamente volvió a girarse, no sin antes darnos una última hojeada, sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera secándose el cabello, y dándonos completamente la espalda tocio incomodo, aunque parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

O lanzarse sobre nosotras como oso en celo.

Rápidamente alcance nuestros vestidos, tirándole en la cara el suyo a Rosalie, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- Yo… eh… yo…am… yo… el concurso está a punto de empezar… eh… las estamos… esperando – balbuceo como idiota Emmett rascándose la nuca y tosiendo al final.

- Ya… salimos – respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

- Esta bien – respondió Emmett un poco más dueño de sí mismo.

Me metí lo más rápido que pude dentro de mi vestido, y justo cuando estaba a punto de cubrirme el pecho Emmett volvió a girarse.

- ¡EMMETT! - chille histérica dejando caer la parte del vestido que estaba por cubrir mi senos, Emmett salto casi hasta el techo y volvió a girarse para abrir la puerta.

- ¡PERDON! – grito antes de cerrar la puerta, con una estúpida y enorme sonrisa de guasón.

Rosalie soltó aire sonoramente, haciendo que mis pendientes se movieran, me gire un poco a mirarla, pero antes que pudiera disculparme con ella en nombre de Emmett, la voz de este se escucho fuera.

- ¡Mierda… están tan buenas, tendré dulces sueños! – exclamo.

Me gire a su escritorio, y lo primero que encontré fue una de esas miles de pelotas de hule espuma.

Sin miramientos la arroje contra la puerta, con la tremenda suerte de darle, y además producir un sonido.

- ¡Te seguimos escuchado idiota, largo de aquí! – grite enojada, tratando de encontrar otra cosa para salir a abrirle la cabeza ahora mismo.

Pero no tuve que hacerlo, pues escuche los pasos pesados y apresurados de Emmett alejándose del lugar.

Aspire profundamente unas dieciséis mil ocho veces para tranquilizarme.

Pero la verdad… si estábamos buenas…

- Lo siento – dijo Rosalie llamando mi atención de nuevo.

Me gire a verla, estaba poniéndose el vestido con las mejillas coloreadas y una expresión tan deplorable como si acabara de matar a alguien – he aprendido algo nuevo hoy – hizo una pausa mientras se giraba para que le subiera el cierre, que con uno que otro contratiempo logre subir sin pellizcar ningún trozo de su piel – nunca, nunca debo tocar los senos de mis amigas en las oficinas de sus hermanos mirones – dicto acomodándose el escote con rostro desencajado.

- Nunca – repetí apoyándola, mientras metía ambos brazos en el vestido, Rosalie tenía razón, si tenía más movilidad – no te preocupes no es tu culpa, es del idiota de Emmett, lo obligare a ver porno para que se le olvide tu imagen – Rosalie alzo una ceja, no sé si incrédula o molesta, le dedique media sonrisa que me devolvió un tanto dudosa.

Me subí el vestido y ella comenzó a acomodármelo, haciéndome sentir en una sastrería.

- Eso fue tan… surrealista… - comento algo aturdida mientras yo asentía, estúpido Emmett, estúpida puerta que no hacia ruido… estúpido… ash, ya basta de estupideces – bien, ehm… si, el siguiente plan… - dijo subiéndome el cierre y acomodándome el vestido.

Me gire para que siguiera jalándome la ropa con nerviosismo, pues al parecer eso la relajaba.

- Es sencillo, - dijo un tanto insegura haciéndome una mueca y recobrando poco a poco su razón – bien, sales de aquí, lo encierras en un lugar donde no sean interrumpidos, que de preferencia no sea este, y le dices toda la verdad – levante la cara para verla extrañada, y ella sonrió, tratando de darme confianza – toda la verdad, que no me has dicho su secreto, que te encanta, que lo quieres, que esperabas tenerlo para ti, que lo has visto besándose con otra, y que quieres una explicación – me envare.

¡Vaya!, pues… no lo había pensado.

¿Decirle la verdad?

¿Acaso se había golpeado en la cabeza o solo la mirada de Emmett le había robado el alma y por eso ya no carburaba correctamente?

Decir la verdad ni siquiera aplicaba para mi madre, ¡ni siquiera para un sacerdote!, nadie podía decir toda la verdad, y mucho menos tratándose del chico que te gusta…

Mucho menos si el chico que te gusta, le gusta tener más de una chica.

Maldito avaricioso…

- Solo tienes que ser sincera, exigirle que él sea sincero contigo, y listo, los malos entendidos terminan, tendrás una explicación decente, y que tal, nadie puede descartarlo, puede que esto solucione todo entre ambos y puedas tenerlo de la manera en que querías, puede que el también quiera algo contigo Bella – la mire incrédula y torcí el gesto – puede evitar mucho problemas, lo sabes, y también sabes, que es el mejor consejo y lo mejor que puedes hacer – me dijo dándome palmaditas en el hombro mirando de reojo mi seno.

Me quede callada, eso, por mucho que sonara razonable, y mucho más que eso, sonaba como un excelente plan, sencillamente no podía hacerlo.

Por una sencilla razón.

Era una cobarde.

No podría hacerlo, Edward me dejaba sin palabras, y tratar de llevar a cabo ese plan resultaría en tartamudear como idiota frente a él, ponerme a llorar, o… o… el fin del mundo…

Ya había quedado muchas veces como idiota frente a él, una mas no era aceptable.

Y no podía aceptar el peso sobre mis hombros por provocar el fin del mundo… eso le correspondía a los Mayas… o a Nostradamus.

- ¿Y el tercer plan? – pregunte esperanzada de no tener que hablar sobre mis sentimientos, pues eso, nunca me había salido bien.

- ¿Tercer plan? – pregunto Rosalie extrañada, frunció el entrecejo y alzo la mano, comenzando a contar con los dedos, solo alzo dos dedos – creo… creo que conté mal, solo tengo esas dos opciones, lo siento – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y girándose para tomar nuestros bolsos.

Me dio el mío con delicadeza y agitando la cabeza distraídamente se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo que la siguiera.

- Ash, lo siento Bella, sabes que no se medan bien las matemáticas – se disculpo sin mirarme mientras seguía sacudiendo la cabeza – pero te he dado los dos mejores concejos que podía, depende de ti lo que elijas hacer – dijo tomándome de la mano y abriendo la puerta – así que, por el momento, solo concéntrate en no matar a ninguna pareja en la pista, después todo fluirá – dijo con una media sonrisa, mirándome con esos ojos que siempre me habían tranquilizado, e indirectamente me dieron confianza.

Caminamos por el largo pasillo rodeadas de filas y filas de casilleros para empleados, mientras mi confianza iba creciendo con cada paso.

Era como el pasillo del optimismo.

Edward no necesitaba que yo hiciera algo, el bien podría haber ideado algún plan para torturarme o golpearme por ser una habladora o para encerrarme en uno de los baños y besarme hasta que me quedara seca… y si no era así, pues tendría al menos un par de canciones de salsa para pensar que hacer mientras bailaba con Emmett.

Y ahora que pensaba en Emmett, lo tendría a mi merced durante el concurso de salsa, eso me atraía mas a salir, de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo pagar por usarnos de revista de Play boy.

Estúpido Emmett.

Al menos, con la reacción de Emmett había comprobado la teoría de que la lencería que llevaba era irresistible para la saliva de un hombre.

Rosalie abrió la puerta que conectaba con el bar, y el sonido de la tranquila, aunque un poco dura voz de Edward lleno el ambiente.

- La pareja ganadora se hará acreedora a increíbles premios para disfrutar en el Bells, si son tocados por algún mesero o su servidor, están descalificados, no se preocupen si solo saben dos pasos de salsa, tendremos parejas de demostración a las cuales podrán copiarles un par de pasos – hizo una pausa en la que mi pánico escénico creció exponencialmente.

Aquí estaba yo, a punto de entrar a un concurso de un baile que implicaba mover el trasero rápidamente, y lucir grácil, algo que no estaba dentro de mi abanico de escasas habilidades motrices.

Me sentía como si hubiera tenido un infarto cerebral, esa era la única explicación para entender el porqué había aceptado bailar con Emmett.

Eso o que el whisky que me había dado Emmett tenía una droga que me convencería de hacer lo que me pidiera, o bien era un whisky dancístico, o…

Carajo… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

"Al parecer, estoy a punto de hacer el ridículo" me respondí a mí misma, sin ninguna voz de caricatura malévola o benévola de por medio.

Sentí como Rosalie me soltaba de la mano, asustada me gire para esconderme debajo del faldón de su vestido, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás, supongo que adivinando mis intenciones, me sonrió tiernamente negando con la cabeza, mientras me apuntaba con el celular de Alice.

- Y aquí tenemos a nuestra pequeña Bella a punto de incendiar la pista de baile – dijo quitándome mi bolso – ve por ellos leona – exclamo dándome un empujoncito, avance unos pasos, que quise retroceder asustada, pero entonces un par de manos me tomaron de los hombros, acercándome a la pista de baile y alejándome de una regodeante Rosalie que se despidió de mi agitando sus dedos de manera dispar.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí dentro? – pregunto la extasiada voz de Alice arrastrándome a la orilla de la pista.

Apenas levante la mirada, el nudo de mi garganta, frecuente amigo, apareció.

Edward estaba sobre el pequeño escenario, con micrófono en mano, hablando tranquilamente con una linda aunque forzada sonrisa mirando a todo el público que estaba totalmente atento a cualquier movimiento suyo.

En realidad, y odie ese pensamiento, lucia increíblemente sexy, parecía una estrella de Rock elegante, apunto de entonar su máximo éxito, mientras se quitaba los pantalones y se los aventaba a la cara a una de sus groupies para que ella olisqueara como perro su entrepierna, (la del pantalón, claro) y acto seguido se desmayara dramáticamente en los brazos de un enorme tipo de seguridad que la lanzaría a una pila de groupies inconscientes y babeantes.

¡Vaya!, soy excelente para pensar en largos argumentos idiotas en tan solo un segundo…

Debería hacer mi propia serie de televisión.

- Emmett salió pálido y sudoroso de ahí, ¿acaso rompieron algo? – pregunto Alice parándose justo al lado del escenario, al borde la pista, me limite a negar con la cabeza, evitando a toda costa mirar al majestuoso maestro de ceremonias.

La pista estaba repleta, aquello me sorprendió, la salsa era conocida… ¡pero en su país!, en Chicago, cuando la gente escuchaba la palabra Salsa, la respuesta automática era: ¡Burrito de espagueti!

Al menos, esa era la mía.

Alguna parejas lucían profesionales, otros tantos emocionados y nerviosos, unos más, totalmente borrachos, seguramente eran víctimas de un reto de borrachera… maldita tradición humillante.

- ¿Lista? – pregunto Jasper apareciendo súbitamente a nuestras espaldas, haciendo que diera un brinco asustada.

- Lista – respondió Alice olvidándose completamente que estaba ahí, me sentí como un fantasma, Jasper le extendió el brazo de manera tele novelesca, Alice lo tomo con aire grácil y simpático, y con aire elegante ambos se dirigieron a la pista perdiéndose entre parejas y la nube de babosa azúcar que destilaban sus miradas.

No quería ser mala amiga, pero ni cuando había estado perdidamente obsesionada con un chico, había sido tan tremendamente empalagosa, ¡Carajo!, parecían un par de pajaritos compartiendo una lombriz.

No, de hecho esa imagen era mejor, la de Jasper y Alice mirándose era como presenciar en primera fila una de las escenas de amor de Jack y Rose en Titanic con Celine Dion cantando Werever you will go de fondo tocando un violín de rosado algodón de azúcar; estaban repentinamente perdidos en su mundo color de rosa.

En realidad esperaba que no hubiera un Iceberg cerca.

- ¿Todavía quieres bailar? – pregunto Emmett acercándose a mí, sin que pudiera estar segura de donde había salido.

- Podría decirte que no – dije recobrando la voz mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y un mohín molesto – pero… no puedo hacer eso, te tendré a mi merced durante el concurso, creo que entonces las cuentas pendientes quedaran saldadas – lo amenace tomándolo de la mano, iba a dirigirme a la pista… pero… ¿ya dije que soy una cobarde?

- Creo que ahora soy yo el que esta dudando en bailar – respondió Emmett sonriéndome de medio lado.

- Demasiado tarde, tendrás que sufrir – respondí tratando de sonar malvada… soné… como Tribilin amenazando a Mickey; Emmett me dedico una mirada de corderito degollado a punto de ser barbacoa que me hizo sonreír de medio lado – ni creas que tus caritas van a hacer que te perdone esto – dije frotando mi dedo pulgar en su dorso.

- Ya veremos que puedo conseguir con otras caritas – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Solo lograras que quiera castrarte – dije aun más sonriente.

- ¡Hey!, no te metas con las joyas de la familia – exclamo fingiendo cara de horror, no pude evitar soltar una risotada.

Emmett recobro la compostura y asintió como si estuviera a punto de ir al campo de batalla, tal vez era así, doblo su brazo y me coloco la mano en su codo con elegancia, haciéndome sentir, con ese caballeroso y sobre protector arrebato, como si me estuviera entregando en mi boda.

Di un paso al frente, dispuesta a perderme entre las parejas que esperaban expectantes el concurso.

Pero Emmett, no tenía los mismos planes.

En lugar de dirigirse a la pista dio vuelta, dirigiéndose al escenario.

Reticente, comencé a caminar sintiéndome arrastrada por Emmett, mientras clavaba mi mirada en el piso, tratando de no tropezarme.

- El primer lugar recibirá una cortesía dorada para cada uno, con acceso a tres invitados, - la voz de Edward volvió a cobrar sentido, sonaba un poco más animada que antes - la cortesía dorada consiste en un privado reservado únicamente para ustedes, con una pulsera dorada, que significa consumo ilimitado y sin costo – algunos aplausos llenaron el lugar.

Emmett se detuvo a los pies del escenario, rompiendo nuestro toque para tomarme de la mano, tranquilamente se puso a mirar a Edward y sin otras opciones, y si, con bastante curiosidad, levante la vista.

Para encontrarme con una mirada de pedernal.

El corazón se me detuvo por un instante, mientras el dejaba de hablar, sencillamente mirándome, asesinándome con su mirada, acusándome, destrozándome.

Rosalie tenía razón, tenía que hacer algo, por mucho que en estos momentos estaba más inclinada al odio que al amor en lo que respectaba a Edward, no quería que me odiara.

No sin una buena razón.

Me sentí miserable por eso, a pesar de todo, mi patológica necesidad de agradar siempre salía a flote, no soportaba la idea de que Edward me odiara.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron por un momento, un breve momento que me helo la sangre.

Cuando nuestros ojos chocaron, espere caer fumigada por el odio al piso, pero no, Edward nunca hacia lo que yo esperaba.

Sus ojos de pedernal se ablandaron cual queso sobre el sartén, derritiéndose y formando una expresión dolorida y turbada, pero sobre todo, triste.

Mis ojos, tal vez reflejaron lo mismo, pues, no pude más que sentir una enorme tristeza, un abismo nos separaba, cada vez más profundo, lleno de mentiras, malos entendidos y desencuentros.

Todo un mundo de calamidades existía entre nosotros.

¿Cómo no podía estar triste?

- ¡Queremos bailar! – exclamo una estridente voz alcoholizada a mis espaldas, desgraciadamente, solo cortamos ese contacto visual, pero la tristeza se quedo ahí, impregnada en sus ojos y su voz, y en mi corazón.

- ¡Pues comencemos! – exclamo distraído girándose completamente – les presento a nuestras parejas de demostración, sigan mi concejo, y si pueden copien un par de pasos – dijo con voz mecánica, salvo la ultima oración, en la que decidió animarse y animar al público, es decir tratando de hacer su trabajo – por favor, denle un gran aplauso a Jasper y Alice – exclamo entusiasmado estirando el brazo.

Del otro lado de donde nos encontrábamos, Alice y Jasper subieron al escenario.

Alice lucia encantadora, como siempre su paso ligero y juguetón tan semejante al de una bailarina llamaba demasiado la atención, y claro que levanto una ovación de parte de un gran contingente de público masculino, Jasper, sin embargo, parecía un tanto incomodo, y más cuando los chiflidos dirigidos a Alice se hicieron más sonoros.

Sin embargo, su perfecta burbuja de perfección ni siquiera se desinflo, Jasper la llevaba firmemente agarrada de la mano, como protegiéndola y cuidándola, y a la vez, dejando completamente claro que quien osara acercarse se arriesgaría a ser mutilado a sangre fría.

Y a pesar de eso, lucían tan lindos… ¡puaj!

Me limite a aplaudir y sonreír, al igual que todos en el Bar.

Edward se aclaro la garganta, visiblemente molesto, claro, las atenciones que levantaba Alice, hacían que se levantara el instinto sobre protector y desquiciante de Edward.

- Y por favor, otro fuerte aplauso para Emmett y Bella – dijo Edward con tono un tanto plano.

- Espera… ¿Qué? – exclame soltando a Emmett que acaba de tomarme de la mano para subir por las pequeñas escaleras al escenario.

Emmett se giro desconcertado a mirarme, su sonrisa pronto se diluyo.

- Oh vamos, no me hagas cargarte – me pidió con un mohín divertido.

- Tu nunca dijiste que me harías bailar sobre un escenario – le reclame dando un par de pasos atrás, Emmett rápidamente y sin dejarme actuar, me tomo de la mano y me jalo, recuperando los pasos que había retrocedido y anotándose unos mas – No Emmett, no puedo hacerlo, no lo hare – dije negando mientras retorcía la mano tratando de soltarme.

- No podemos concursar, el premio es consumo en el Bar, y para nosotros es Gratis, solo quiero bailar Bella, por favor – agrego apretando un poco más su agarre y arrastrándome un poco más, trate de resistirme, pero, esos esteroides le habían servido bastante, y mirando hacia arriba, fui consciente que una ligera rechifla comenzaba a esparcirse por el lugar.

- Oh no, no, podemos bailar en cualquier otra ocasión, y en donde nadie nos vea – replique asustada agitando mi mano, ya habíamos llamado la atención de las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor, de reojo vi como Edward sonreía falsamente mientras su mano estirada esperaba a que subiéramos, y Alice mirándome nerviosa, mientras Jasper la retenía con la mano.

De pronto, y haciendo que casi cayera, Emmett dejo de jalarme, tropecé y trastabille hacia atrás, ayudada por unos pares de manos para no caerme, mire a Emmett extrañada y enfadada.

- Bella, evitémonos esto, se que aceptaras, sabes que aceptaras, saltémonos el paso de los chistes incómodos y las caras burlescas, esto es especial para mí, lo único que tienes que hacer es bailar, ignora a todos, y concéntrate en mi – dijo un poco molesto, pero al final su discurso se suavizo, volvió a tomarme de la mano, lenta y cariñosamente.

- Eres el peor hermano chantajista del planeta – le dije tomándole la mano y avanzando torpemente hacia las pequeñas escaleras del escenario.

- Soy genial – dijo como toda respuesta.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, apreté fuerte la mano de Emmett mientras subíamos por las pequeñas escaleras y el público aplaudía cordialmente.

Llegamos al escenario, y Emmett revelo que estaba completamente loco.

Comenzó a saludar con la mano como si estuviera a punto de recibir un premio por el Mejor Chantajista, sonreía lanzaba besos, guiñaba el ojo, parecía una estrella de Hollywood.

En cambio yo, aprovechando su descomunal tamaño, trataba de esconderme detrás de él, pero claro, el se dio cuenta de esto, y con la sutileza de un caracol me coloco frente a él de un jalón.

Nos colocamos a lado de Alice y Jasper, ambos me sonreían para infundirme valor, pero yo solo quería salir corriendo de regreso a la oficina y quedarme dos días sentada en el sofá masajeador.

Emmett aprovecho mi desconcierto, para de nuevo, hacer gala de su sutileza, me tomo de la mano y me hizo dar una vuelta como luciendo un auto último modelo.

Una rechifla lleno el lugar, pero no era del tipo que necesitas escudarte con la tapa de un bote de basura, lo cual, hizo que me sonrojara como si llevara tres días bailando y que Emmett y Jasper adoptaran una posición estratégica justo frente a mí.

Fantástico… no era suficiente con un hermano feo y sobre protector, ahora ellos ayudaban a sus camaradas a ser sobre protectores con sus hermanas.

Genial,… sencillamente… genial.

- ¡Suficiente! – grito Edward llamando la atención de todos, los cuatro nos giramos a verlo sorprendidos, pero Edward recompuso su actitud en medio segundo – ¡comencemos, Música DJ!, ¡Suerte! – volvió a gritar, jubiloso y extasiado, completamente falso.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Ignorando nuestros rostros extrañados olímpicamente, Edward apago el micrófono, dio media vuelta para mirarnos con una falsa sonrisa incomoda y tras un escueto "Suerte", bajo del escenario, no sin antes dedicarme una última y enigmática mirada.

Bipolar.

Sentí la mano de Emmett sobre mi cintura, y me obligue a regresar a la realidad.

- No estés nerviosa – me pido Emmett mientras todas las parejas se acomodaban en la posición inicial y Alice y Jasper se alejaban un poco de nosotros – seguro me perdonaras cuando la música comience, te tengo una sorpresa – dijo por millonésima vez en la noche.

Me obligue a sonreír, tratando de tranquilizarme, le coloque en el hombro la mano rota, que por cierto estaba tan manejable que se me había olvidado y sacudí la cabeza para quitarme un poco la bruma.

- Solo, disfrútalo – me pido, y dos segundos después el primer acorde de la música lleno el lugar.

Me quede helada.

Y no por los nervios, sino por la canción.

Emmett me sonrió, de oreja a oreja, con ojos vidriosos y alegres, provocando que lo imitara.

No solo había elegido la única canción que me hubiera conmocionado, sino, que era perfecta para el momento.

Era la primera canción que habíamos bailado juntos, era, nuestra canción.

Sin más Emmett comenzó a bailar, mientras yo, dejaba que mis sentidos se inundaran de aquella felicidad que me causaba la música en sí, y no solo eso, sino también la letra de esta.

"Todo aquél que piense que la vida es desigual,  
tiene que saber que no es así,  
Que la vida es una hermosura, hay que vivirla  
Todo aquel que piense que está solo y que está mal  
Tiene que saber que no es así  
Que en la vida no hay nadie solo, siempre hay alguien"

Tuve una regresión de varios años, retrocediendo en mi memoria, a cuando yo llevaba frenos y Emmett llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros con algunos reflejos verdes y chaqueta de motociclista golpeador, mientras bailábamos felices y torpes en nuestra clase.

"La vida es un carnaval" mas cierta no podía ser la canción, toda mi vida había sido un carnaval, lleno de tristezas y alegrías, ¿y la de quien no?... y ahora, la letra no hacía más que darme una nueva perspectiva, una que me hacia feliz.

Nada podía ser tan malo, nada podía ir tan mal, Celia Cruz me lo había enseñado.

Y en ese instante, todo lo malo desapareció.

Emmett y yo dábamos vueltas, bailábamos con pasos no tan comunes, saltábamos, girábamos, nos acercábamos y nos alejábamos, parecía que jugábamos con nuestros brazos, pero aquellos pasos eran los más divertidos, girarnos y bailar sin soltarnos las manos.

Me sentí ligera cual pluma, de nuevo tan hábil como lo máximo que había sido en las clases, espigada, alta, grande; mientras Emmett me hacia girar y brincar y yo movía la cadera como nunca podría hacerlo en otra situación.

Y de verdad, como decía la canción, "siempre hay alguien", y ese alguien, era Emmett.

"Ay, no hay que llorar  
Que la vida es un carnaval y es más bello vivir cantando  
Oh oh oh ay no hay que llorar  
que la vida es un carnaval y las penas se van cantando"

Era una canción muy rápida, tanto que apenas llego el primer coro sentí como una pequeña gota de sudor me bajaba hasta la nuca.

Emmett lucia igual, con las mejillas brillantes y gotitas cristalinas en la frente.

Sencillamente, estaba en otro mundo, en el cual era más joven, no había conocido las penas, no había miedos ni tristezas, y todo era un Carnaval.

"Todo aquel que piense que la vida siempre es cruel  
Tiene que saber que no es así  
Que tan solo hay momentos malos y todo pasa  
Todo aquel que piense que esto nunca va a cambiar  
Tiene que saber que no es así  
Que al mal tiempo buena cara y todo cambia"

Emmett me sonrió y asintió, dándole un énfasis extra a la última frase, haciéndome sonreír divertida.

Claro, para Emmett y para mí, después de los momentos malos, todo había cambiado…

Reíamos felices en nuestra burbuja de Salsa, pero, no pude evitar que mis ojos se acuaran.

Esto era más grande que yo.

"Ay, no hay que llorar  
Que la vida es un carnaval y es más bello vivir cantando  
Oh oh oh ay no hay que llorar  
que la vida es un carnaval y las penas se van cantando  
oh oh oh ay no hay que llorar"

De verdad que no quería llorar, pero, estaba inmensamente feliz, repleta de buenos y malos recuerdos, de dulces recuerdos, añorando a personas que ya no estaban, añorando el pasado que se fue, disfrutando de este momento.

Recordando que la vida es un carnaval.

"Carnaval, es para reír  
No hay que llorar, para gozar  
Carnaval, para disfrutar  
hay que vivir cantando  
Carnaval, la vida es un carnaval  
No hay que llorar, todos podemos cantar  
Carnaval, ay señores  
Hay que vivir cantando  
Carnaval, todo aquel que piense  
Que la vida es cruel  
Carnaval, nunca estará solo  
Hay que vivir cantando, Dios está con él"

Emmett me sonrió, haciéndome sonreír mas, después me lanzo una miradita, como pidiéndome permiso, a lo que asentí despreocupada.

Sin más comenzó a darme vuelta tras vueltas, haciendo que buscara eso que nuestra maestra de baile llamaba "Spot", un punto fijo para no marearte mientras dabas vueltas y ese Spot, fue Emmett.

Me dio fácilmente unas diez vueltas seguidas, y después de sentirme realizada por no vomitar, y haber conservado la línea del cuerpo, como tantas veces nos había reclamado la maestra, nos acercamos y aumentamos la velocidad y dificultad de nuestros pasos y también aumentamos la felicidad.

"Para aquellos que se quejan tanto  
Para aquellos que solo critican  
Para aquellos que usan las armas  
Para aquellos que nos contaminan  
Para aquellos que hacen la guerra  
Para aquellos que viven pecando  
Para aquellos que nos maltratan  
Para aquellos que nos contagian"

Tras cada frase, Emmett y yo dábamos el mismo gritito que el coro de Celia Cruz, y reíamos, al terminar la letra de la canción, Emmett decidió echar toda la carne al asador.

En aquel fragmento de música solitaria, a Emmett se le ocurrió, que además de hacerme llorar de felicidad, iba a hacerme llorar de dolor.

Sin más, me tomo de la cintura con ambas manos, una por delante y otra por detrás, rodeándola por completo, y súbitamente, me llevo hacia atrás, haciendo que diera una pirueta en el aire, como una vuelta de carro pero sin manos, un mortal; solamente cargada y "protegida" por sus brazos.

Cuando me dejo en el piso, tras lo que pareció, un intento de asesinato, me di cuenta que estaba completa, y salvo un pequeño tirón que sentí en la palma de la mano lastimada, todo estaba perfecto.

En medio segundo Emmett volvió a tomarme de la cintura, siguiendo con el baile.

Y en ese medio segundo, escuche los gritos de admiración y los aplausos que le siguieron a su hazaña.

Pero ni siquiera quise fijarme en eso, Emmett no dejo que saliera de nuestra burbuja, y seguimos dando giros y moviendo las manos y las caderas con elegancia y rapidez, aumentando nuestro gozo y nuestra energía, mientras la canción terminaba.

Emmett hizo que hiciéramos algunas magias, no tan arriesgadas como el darme una voltereta en el aire, pero que me hicieron reír y dejarme impresionada.

¿De verdad yo estaba haciendo esto?

Y cuando la canción dio su toque final, Emmett me dio un par de vueltas y para terminar me tomo en brazos y me inclino hacia el suelo, rodeándome para terminar con una hermosa estampa, de el tomándome de la mano y la cintura mientras yo dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y levantaba una pierna.

Y así termino el carnaval.

Nos quedamos durante unos segundos en esa posición, mientras nuestro pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, y nuestras sonrisas solo existían para nosotros.

Y entonces, todo el lugar se lleno de gritos y aplausos, haciendo que saliéramos de esa burbuja.

Emmett me incorporo y antes de cualquier cosa me abrazo protectoramente, me puse de puntitas y le llene la cara de besos, riendo feliz.

Y los aplausos seguían.

Emmett me giro, con una mano en la cintura, y entonces, el pánico escénico me invadió.

Todo el lugar aplaudía y gritaba, señalándonos, riendo, tomándonos fotos.

Me sonroje, más de lo que estaba por el esfuerzo físico, y Emmett, obviamente comenzó a sonreír y saludar con la mano como si acabara de ganar Miss Universo.

Hizo un par de reverencias, y como yo estaba estática completamente anonadada mirando atontada los flashes, me obligo a unirme en las reverencias, jalándome de la mano para inclinarme.

- Esa fue La Vida es un Carnaval de Celia Cruz – dijo la voz de Edward llamando la atención de todo mundo, incluso la mía, me enderece y mire a la esquina del pequeño escenario, donde Edward sonreía radiante, mirándome.

Sus ojos eran de nuevo claros, tiernos, ahora admirados y felices.

No pude evitar volver a sonreír.

- ¿Qué les ha parecido el calentamiento? – pregunto divertido, mientras yo era consciente del peso de muchas miradas sobre nosotros, los nervios no pasaban, pero siendo sincera, esta sensación de bienestar que se extendía por ser apreciada era bastante agradable.

Dios, me sentía como la reina de la Salsa.

Solo me hacía falta un Burrito.

Emmett, completamente orgulloso y engreído saludaba al público haciendo reverencias, guiñando a algunas espectadoras babeantes, sonriendo, paseándose por el escenario como si fuera la ganadora de la "Flor más bella del Ejido".

El lugar era un caos, era tan hermoso.

Pero yo solo podía distinguir la radiante sonrisa de autosuficiencia y felicidad de Emmett, y la sublime y majestuosa mueca de Edward.

Me gire un poco y vi a Alice y Jasper, lucían igual de maravillados que el público, y sonrojados y felices mirándose, no sabría decir si era por el baile que habían compartido… o por compartirlo.

Les sonreí mientras ambos se acercaban para colocarse a nuestro lado, y de reojo vi una cabellera rubia que saltaba y agitaba la mano.

Rosalie estaba completamente roja, gritando como si trataran de matarla, pero reía y sonreía, pegándoles el codo en las costillas a cada incauto espectador que osaba quedarse más de dos minutos a su lado, cuando captaba su atención, solo reía y gritaba de nuevo, solo que señalaba hacia donde estábamos.

Volví a sonrojarme, mientras Alice me abrazaba casi asfixiándome y reía y gritaba histérica en mi oído, Emmett tuvo que sostenerme de la espalda para que no callera hacia atrás.

- ¡Eso ha sido magnifico! – Me grito al oído aturdiéndome más – ¡nunca pensé verte mover así el culo Bella! – exclamo mientras me soltaba sonriendo y riendo, y Jasper y Emmett chocaban puños de manera masculina y testosteronica, incómodos, supongo de abrazarse en frente de un público tan grande…

Hombres…

- ¡Bien nos quedan 30 parejas, den el máximo! – exclamo Edward exageradamente alegre mientras el público volvía a emocionarse, y una nueva canción comenzaba.

Emmett volvió a tomarme de la cintura, y volvimos a comenzar.

El shock inicial pasó para mí y para todos, y la música siguió, alegre y victoriosa de darnos tanta alegría.

En realidad no sé cuantas piezas pasaron, Emmett me envolvió en una burbuja de felicidad que me dificultaba siquiera pensar en cómo lograba mover el culo de la manera en que lo estaba moviendo, me dedique únicamente a sentir.

Sin embargo, aquella burbuja era rota por momentos, en que la cadencia de la música bajaba a un ritmo más tranquilo, y podía darme el lujo de mirar el lugar.

Cuando bailábamos la millonésima canción, con un ritmo mucho más lento que todas las anteriores, pasee mi vista por el lugar, y lo primero que capte fue una conocida cabellera rubia que se paseaba frente al escenario.

Eso fue lo primero, y cuando mi cerebro proceso que estaba acompañada mis pies se volvieron estúpidos y mi culo dejo de sacudirse como secadora.

Era de esperarse que Rosalie no estuviera sola, era Rosalie, pero la compañía que tenía era totalmente inesperada.

Enganchados del brazo, sumidos en una aparente amena e intensa conversación, Edward y Rosalie pasaban por delante del escenario, mirándose y hablando como si hubieran compartido pañal en la guardería.

Sin darme cuenta mis pasos se detuvieron, fijando la mirada en la pareja que parecía haberse olvidado de que alguien, alguien como la chica celosa y traicionada los podría mirar.

Apreté los dientes molesta, ¡claro que estaba molesta!, la única imagen que se asemejaba a la que estaba presenciando era de ellos dos conociéndose en la carretera del lago Michigan, coqueteándose y dejándome completamente olvidada, justo como ahora.

Como si el peso de mi mirada de verdad pesara, ambos se giraron a verme, Rosalie sonreía de medio lado como diciéndome "¡Ja, perdiste!" y Edward me miraba… ¡un momento!... me miraba triste, bueno, algo triste, pues tras dos segundos de conectar su mirada con la mía, sus lascivos ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo agitado y sudoroso.

Ok… eso había sonado demasiado perverso, demasiado lejano, demasiado… placentero.

Di dos pasos hacia enfrente confundida y enojada, y al segundo paso me tropecé con el pie bailarín de Emmett, propinándole tremenda patada en la espinilla.

Me apretó la mano, haciendo que me retorciera dolorida y girara a verlo, iba a reclamarle, pero en lugar de eso me eche a reír cuando vi su pucherito dolorido y una lagrima tipo Ranma y medio saliendo de su ojo derecho.

- Sabia que ibas a vengarte, pequeña rencorosa – mascullo agachándose para sobarse un poco – debí haberlo sabido cuando te detuviste con cara de boba – mascullo molesto mientras volvía a levantarse.

- No te metas con Bella Swan – le dije riendo divertida, volvió a tomarme de la mano, y como si nada hubiera pasado continuamos bailando, aunque a Emmett le costó un par de pasos adecuarse al ritmo sin cojear.

Cuando estuve de nuevo en posición, gire a la pista de nuevo, pero no encontré la rubia cabellera de Rosalie ni el rebelde cobrizo de Edward.

Habían desaparecido.

Mierda.

Emmett llamo mi atención comentando algo de lo que le gustaban los autos grandes, y que las casas rodantes eran como un sueño mojado para él.

Obviamente eso hizo que volviera a reírme, y siguiéndole la corriente, comencé a conversar con el de lo incomodo que era saber las intimidades mojadas de tu pareja de baile.

Y así continuamos por unas canciones más, la plática no era tan continua, pues teníamos que darnos la espalda o girar continuamente, pero logre sacar de ella una deducción.

No debía darle a Emmett un auto grande de navidad, porque mojaría sus pantalones.

La última canción termino, y agradecí mentalmente con un grito tipo Tarzan de victoria, estaba exhausta.

- Eso ha sido magnifico – exclamo Edward sorprendiéndome apareciendo en la orilla del escenario que le correspondía a Alice y Jasper, que lucían igual de exhaustos que nosotros, solo que demasiado sonrientes, ok, debía hablar con Alice con diccionario en mano para mostrarle el termino _discreción, _y un maldito momento, ¿Dónde demonios estaba Rosalie? – Tenemos a dos parejas, solo una será la ganadora, publico, miren esta última canción y elijan al ganador con sus aplausos – pidió Edward levantando la mano.

Por ambos lados del escenario subieron dos parejas, lucían acaloradas, pero bastante felices.

- Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Emmett, Bella, Alice y Jasper – exclamo Edward de nuevo, dando el pie para comenzar a caminar a la salida, pero Emmett me tomo de la mano, obligándome de nuevo a inclinarme en reverencia.

De verdad, tendría que inventarle un concurso del más idiota o algo así, solo para que agradeciera el solo como idiota.

Ok, cansancio mas pudor publico era igual a irritabilidad.

Después de la ovación, que en realidad fue muy agradable, Emmett me dio un empujoncito indicándome que ya podía esconder mi cabeza en cualquier agujero.

Y más valía, que el agujero fuera la boca de una botella de Whisky.

Emmett me llevo de la mano hacia la orilla contraria de la cabina, y mientras la última canción sonaba, la decisiva para que alguien por fin ganara esta bendita pulsera dorada la llave a una congestión alcohólica elegante, los cinco bajamos del escenario.

Nos detuvimos a un par de metros, Emmett me soltó y comenzó a aplaudir animando al público y animando a las parejas.

Edward disimuladamente… mal, se coloco rápidamente al lado de mí, cerrando el paso a Alice y Jasper, que sin inmutarse se colocaron detrás de nosotros.

Cuando comenzaba a apreciar los pasos de los finalistas, Edward y Emmett dieron un paso hacia atrás, igual de mal disimulado que Edward en un principio, y de nuevo, haciéndome sentir como un fantasma comenzaron a conversar con señas y en tono adecuado para que ellos pudieran entenderse, pero yo no tuviera una sola pista de que hablaban.

Cruzaron un par de oraciones, y después como si nada hubiera pasado, se colocaron de nuevo a mis lados, haciéndome sentir el jamón de un sándwich.

Ambos me miraron de reojo sonrientes, demasiado sonrientes, si no lo supiera pensaría que se reían porque tenía una rata caminando en la cabeza o algo así.

- Hey Bella, ¿lista para el segundo Round? – me pregunto Emmett levantando las cejas divertido.

Abrí la boca de par en par.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo, no? – solté entre enfadada, exhausta e incrédula, ¡estaba muerta!, y el no lucia mejor que yo, si bailábamos un solo acorde mas, el yeso de mi brazo se desintegraría por todo el sudor.

- No técnicamente – respondió haciendo que soltara un gritito de horror – tranquila, estaba bromeando, estoy muerto – dijo sonriéndome mientras me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

Mierda, los esteroides también pesan…

- Pero para mi desgracia, todavía tengo deberes con el Bar, en cambio tu – dijo guiñándome un ojo sonriente, haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo confundida – estas libre, puedes disfrutar del Bar, yo entregare el premio a los ganadores, y después tengo un par de cosas que hacer, estaré libre como en una hora, y podremos irnos, te llevare a casa – dijo en demasía emocionado, tal vez el esfuerzo físico de verdad le había afectado.

- No te preocupes – medio grite extrañada, pues la música estaba comenzando a subir de volumen – traemos el auto, las chicas y yo podemos irnos, no quiero causarte problemas – le ofrecí, en realidad, la noche había sido fantástica, y todo era gracias a él, desde el hermoso lugar, las deliciosas bebidas, los suculentos meseros, el fantástico concurso de Salsa y el majestuoso y sublime maestro de ceremonias, sencillamente, me sentía una tramposa recibiendo más de él.

- ¡Oh no, de eso ni una palabra! – exclamo entre nervioso y enojado, fruncí el entrecejo cuando cruzo una mirada cómplice con Edward, que esperaba callado a mis espaldas, gire a verlo, y el sencillamente me dedico una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar algo más… extraño, realmente extraño – mira, deja que Edward te lleve a la mesa que tenemos, tomate unos tragos y disfruta del lugar, regresare por ti en una hora, y nos iremos todos juntos, ¿te suena bien? – me pregunto sonriendo con cariño, y un tanto nervioso.

Guarde silencio extrañada, sentía que algo se me estaba escapando, Emmett nunca estaba nervioso, era el ser más sincero que conocía, porque sencillamente no podía ocultar nada, y al parecer, algo estaba ocultándome.

Mi sexto sentido nunca fallaba… salvo, desde hacía un mes.

- Ahm… no quiero molestarte mas – respondí insegura, el se cuadro de hombro y se agacho para tomarme de los hombros fuertemente mirándome a los ojos con una expresión seria.

- Mira, necesito hablar contigo, y no planeo esperar más que la siguiente hora, así que por favor, deja que Edward te lleve a la mesa, ¿sí? – me pregunto con semblante decidido.

Me sacudí su agarre y asentí con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, los veo luego – y sin más se dio media vuelta para avanzar hacia el escenario de nuevo.

Ok, podría ser que mi sexto sentido fallaba de nuevo, pero sentía que algo gordo estaba por venir.

Y lo primero era, tendría que compartir con Edward unos minutos mientras el fungía de Guía de Bar.

¡Pero que tonta!... claro que no tendría que compartir sola, Jasper y Alice estaban esperando.

Gire con una enorme sonrisa para pedirles que fuéramos a tomar unos tragos.

Obviamente, mi sonrisa se esfumo como un ovni avistado en la estatua de la libertad.

No había rastro de la pareja de azúcar por ningún lado, gire la cabeza a los lados, hacia atrás, pero nada.

Sin otra opción encare a Edward que nervioso hacia como que admiraba el baile de los finalistas, pero sentía claramente como había vigilado todos mis movimientos.

Al parecer nadie se había percatado de la ausencia de Alice y Jasper, o tal vez nadie quería reconocerlo, pues, yo tampoco lo haría, no quería una discusión por saber dónde encontrar a los tortolitos.

- Estoy muerta – susurre cansada.

Edward al fin me miro directamente, al parecer me había escuchado, con una sonrisa incomoda estiro el brazo para darme paso hacia las filas de mesas al lado de la pista – Después de ti – fue su respuesta.

Camine extrañada, ok, era lindo y caballeroso que me diera el paso, pero se suponía que él me guiaría a la mesa, no yo a él.

Aunque en realidad estaba exagerando, si la mesa era cerca de la pista, solo había una hilera, así que, podría sentarme en cualquiera que estuviera libre.

Tras unos metros de caminar, y sentir como Edward caminaba detrás de mi vigilante, sonreí animada cuando a un par de mesas mas, vi la cabellera rubia de Rosalie agitándose mientras esta, aplaudía y bailaba, o intentaba hacerlo al ritmo de la música.

Decidida, de terminar con la incómoda sensación de tener un traicionero y hermoso hombre pisando mis talones di un par de pasos más grandes que los anteriores, alertando a mi acechador que había encontrado el camino a casa.

Pero me frene de golpe, mirando la enorme sonrisa de Rosalie, recordando que hasta hacia un par de minutos, solo quería gritarle por coquetear con alguien que según sus propias palabras era el más grande cretino del mundo plano.

Me debatí, completamente estática, entre ir y pedirle a Rosalie que se dejara golpear por mí, y ser mala amiga.

Bueno, para el caso era lo mismo.

Sin embargo, decidí tomar su propio concejo, encararla y pedirle una explicación.

De nuevo decidida di un paso, y cuando iba dar el otro, Edward súbitamente me tomo de la mano enyesada y con un movimiento brusco me jalo para escondernos detrás de un pilar, ocultándonos de la vista de Rosalie.

Asombrada y un poco dolorida lo mire a los ojos, su expresión era nerviosa, pero también arrepentida, esos ojos claros y transparentes gritaban remordimiento.

Sin estar completamente consiente de nuestra posición, pero sí de la incómoda proximidad, di un paso hacia atrás, alejándome de la cercanía no tan cercana de su atrayente ser, y chocando con la pared.

Paso, lo que a todos nos ha pasado, no solo una vez, sino demasiadas malditas veces, me di en ese maldito punto sensible en el codo, haciendo que un dolor tipo espasmo endemoniado recorriera todo mi brazo, provocando que me retorciera de nuevo dolorida.

Y mucho más que eso, maldita mi suerte, era el brazo roto, sudado y repleto de yeso.

Sisee de dolor, sobándome la mano, que en realidad era lo que más me dolía, malditos huesos rotos.

- Discúlpame – dijo él, en un susurro arrepentido, y fue ahí cuando note que estaba tan cerca como para decírmelo al oído.

Mierda…

- No fue tu culpa, fue la estúpida pared, los estúpidos huesos rotos, y mi maldita suerte – trate de reconfortarlo, pero el negó con la cabeza, rozando con su nariz repetidas veces mi mejilla.

Causando que otro tipo de espasmos recorrieran otras partes de mi cuerpo.

Y no, esas partes no eran un punto entre mis extremidades, era más bien arriba, un retortijón incomodo y repelente en mí estomago.

Algo que nunca había sentido producto de sus roces.

- No me refiero a tu brazo – dijo sombríamente levantando un poco la cabeza y mirándome.

Lo mire confundida, sus ojos seguían derramando arrepentimiento, pero yo estaba totalmente perdida.

El no se había dado cuenta que lo había visto con la rubia senos de pelota… ¿o sí?...

Porque si era así, y ese era el porqué de su disculpa, estaba muy equivocado si creía que con solo eso estaría satisfecha.

- ¿Hablas de lo de la rubia? – pregunte apretando los dientes, completamente segura que eso era, mientras ese retortijón repelente en mi estomago comenzaba a extenderse por mi cuerpo como escudo.

- ¿Rubia?, ¿Qué rubia? – pregunto a su vez extrañado.

- Tú y la rubia senos de pelota – masculle molesta, por el dolor de la mano y su cobardía, o su idiotez.

- Yo y… ¿Quien? – pregunto, pero con la palabra _Quien_, pareció darse cuenta a que me refería, empalideció de golpe – tu… tu… ¿nos viste? – pregunto alarmado.

- Si te refieres a que te vi restregándote en la falda de una rubia con pinta de la más fácil en la pista, pues si, los vi – respondí con un punzante tono sarcástico.

Trago saliva y nervioso se paso la mano por el cabello.

- Yo… yo… pensé que no estabas aquí – dijo confundido.

- Momento, si no sabías que te vi, ¿Por qué te disculpas?, ¿acaso eres de ese tipo de idiotas que se disculpa porque sabe que algo ha hecho mal, solo que no sabe que, y ni siquiera siente arrepentimiento? – pregunte mas enojada.

- Hey momento – dijo reaccionando de su estupefacción – no soy ningún idiota, y no, no estaba disculpándome por algo que no sepa, realmente siento arrepentimiento por eso – explico de nuevo miserablemente, pero visiblemente molesto.

¿Pues adivina, Cullen? Yo también estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

- ¿Arrepentimiento de que? – solté molesta, estas platicas con frases de mas, me estaban volviendo loca - ¿de frotarte con otra cuando tenias una promesa que cumplir? – escupí sacando todo el veneno que pude en cada palabra.

- ¡No! – grito llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaba cerca, mi rostro debió reflejar la sorpresa y el dolor que ese No significaba.

No estaba arrepentido, no sentía nada por haberme traicionado.

Tal y como temía que sucediera.

Tal y como sabía que iba a suceder.

- Yo… ¡No!, no es lo que piensas, yo… ¡si estoy arrepentido!... – pero no lo deje terminar su trabado discurso.

- ¿De que carajos estas arrepentido? – le grite de vuelta, llamando aun más la atención, esta vez el pánico escénico no había acudido a mí, en su lugar mando la falta de pudor.

Y todo el cansancio e ira acumulados.

- ¡De creerte una habladora! – me grito de vuelta sobrepasado por la situación.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte perdida pero sumamente irritada.

Me sentía como la tetera de La Bella y la Bestia, iba a sacar vapor por la boca con un molesto ¡Piii! Si este inútil seguía confundiéndome.

- Rosalie me dijo que no le has contado nada, que todo fue un estúpido malentendido – dijo mas sereno tomándose el puente de la nariz, supongo que tratando de no ganarme mi papel de tetera.

Me quede callada, bien ahora no tendría que aclararlo, y como había predicho Rosalie, no había tenido que hacer nada, el solo había entrado a la boca del lobo.

- Yo… de verdad lo siento, siento haber pensado que me traicionarías así – explico con tono dócil mirándome con sus estúpidos ojos cristalinos, llenos de verdad y de remordimiento.

- Yo también lo siento – dije apretando los dientes, había pulsado el botón rojo, lastima por él, el té estaba listo – siento haber pensado que tu no me traicionarías – le dije en un siseo, y esta vez fue mi turno de destrozarlo con la mirada.

Sorprendido abrió los ojos de par en par, y tras un momento en que me dejo disfrutar de la masacre, entrecerró los ojos y se giro, para romper el contacto.

- No te traicione – murmuro enojado alejándose un par de pasos – solo bailábamos – dijo en tono sombrío.

- ¿A eso le llamas bailar?, entonces lo que tú y yo hicimos en el bosque debe ser como, un pecado mortal – escupí enojada y un poco más alto de lo debido, pues un chico que pasaba me miro con ojos lascivos, sin miramientos alce la mano buena con el dedo medio luciendo todo su esplendor.

¿Bailar?, ¿de verdad bailar?

Que le den.

Y que no sea yo.

Ni la rubia.

Que sea un enorme afroamericano con un tatuaje de un tulipán en el brazo.

- ¡Basta Bella! – exclamo enojado dándome la espalda, me envare dispuesta a seguir con la masacre, pero el volvió a girarse y volvió a aprisionarme contra la pared, sin tocarme, solo colocando sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza sin dejarme escapatoria, aparentemente, pues bien podría patearle la entrepierna y dejarlo gritando como si hubiera ingerido Helio en el desayuno – escúchame bien – siseo tan cerca de mi rostro que pude oler su aliento mezclado de menta y alcohol… y algo de comida chatarra… - solo bailábamos, eso fue lo único que hicimos – dijo molesto, pero volví a interrumpirlo.

- Te vi besándola – ataje con voz igual de amenazante que la suya, incluso más.

El pareció retroceder en su ataque un par de segundos, pero después completamente rojo apretó y relajo la mandíbula un par de veces para encararme de nuevo.

- Bailamos, la bese, tal vez fui mas allá, no podrás saberlo – dijo, haciendo que algo dentro de mí se rompiera y me incendiara con ira, si, más ira – y en dado caso que pudieras – siseo lentamente con voz ardiente, (y no del ardor que se disfruta) colocándose a dos centímetros de mi rostro, haciendo que la electricidad y el fuego explotaran en ese ínfimo espacio – tu, Isabella, no tienes ningún derecho sobre mi – aclaro tajante y con voz clara, dejándome completamente anonadada – Tu y yo no somos nada – remato.

Para darle más fuerza a su declaración se separo bruscamente de mí, llevándose el poco aire que me quedaba, haciéndome exhalar fuerte.

Estaba completamente herida y sorprendida, esto, era lo que menos esperaba de él.

Era lo que más temía.

Que fuera sincero.

No somos nada.

- Y escucha – volvió a hablar ahora medio metro alejado de mi – no vuelvas a… - pero volví a interrumpirlo, impulsada por el dolor y la ira.

- Cállate ya – masculle con voz amenazante, esta vez yo fui la que se acerco a él, haciendo que retrocediera hasta toparse con otro pilar.

Casi me reí cuando torció el gesto tomándose el codo, pero estaba sobrepasada por todas las emociones.

Cuando estuvo arrinconado, ya que yo no podía encerrarlo con mis brazos me limite a encararlo, como un león a una pobre cría de Ñu.

– Estoy cansada de este estira y afloja, estoy cansada de que el 90 por ciento de las veces que nos vemos uno o ambos gritemos, estoy harta de esto – le dije señalándonos – estoy harta de ti – aclare apretando los dientes, hundiendo mi dedo en su pecho, con demasiada fuerza.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, y pude notar como aquellas palabras le dolían, y eso, a pesar de todo, me gusto – Así que sencillo, no tengo derechos sobre ti, y tu mucho menos sobre mí, no somos nada, estoy cansada de esto, olvidemos que algo paso, y por mi salud mental y tu bienestar físico, vete a la mierda – sin esperar su respuesta me di la vuelta, oí que bufaba, pero no dijo nada para detenerme, tampoco lo haría.

Camine, casi corrí a la mesa en donde Rosalie estaba cómodamente sentada bebiendo una copa de whisky mientras miraba hacia la pista con aire perdido.

Sin decir nada me senté a su lado, y sin miramientos le arranque la copa de las manos y me la tome de un trago.

- Estuviste fantástica – dijo sonriente me dio un abrazo que no pude corresponder, me sentía agarrotada, me soltó casi de inmediato, con el ceño fruncido.

Se sirvió otra copa y sin dejarla que la saboreara volví a tomármela de un trago.

Esperaba que el alcohol me despertara de este letargo amargo e iracundo.

- Lo grabe todo – intento de nuevo, todavía animada, aunque con una expresión calculadora y el entrecejo mas fruncido.

Gruñí en señal de respuesta y cuando ella volvió a servir un trago, dispuesta a arrancárselo de nuevo y beberlo de golpe, ella me dio un manotazo, obligándome a mirarla.

No era extraño que ella se portara como una madre regañona, en realidad, era cotidiano, ya que todas las veces que el extraño sentido moral y sobre protector de Rosalie salía a flote, estaba ebria.

Nos escudriñamos mutuamente, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a nuestras preguntas.

Y la mía era, ¿Qué tan ebria estaba?

Por el sonrojo de sus mejillas y nariz y la irritación de sus ojos, no podría llegar a la cama sin chocar con una pared.

Nota mental: Ponerle una almohada en la cara.

Tras dos segundos más de escrutinio ella encontró su respuesta, su semblante sonrojado se ensombreció.

- Peleaste con Edward – afirmo extendiéndome el vaso, esta vez solo le di un sorbo.

- En realidad, hice lo que me dijiste, lo enfrente – respondí aun furiosa.

- Y no fue bien, ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto preocupada, pero con un tono zumbón que indicaba que su ebriedad no llegaba tan lejos, ebria podría repetir el alfabeto griego al revés mientras saltaba… sobria dudo que pudiera decir: "¿Quién demonios sabe el alfabeto griego al revés?", ¿extraño no?

- Que no somos nada – replique tratando de sonar enojada, pero mi voz se corto en la mitad de la frase.

Dolía, si, enfurecía, si.

Pero sobre todo, era la puñetera verdad.

- Pendejo – mascullo Rosalie, levantando la mano y haciendo una seña para que nos trajeran más tragos – ¿Qué más dijo? – pregunto tratando de que hablara, no necesitaba mucho, yo quería hablar, necesitaba hacerlo.

- Que no tengo derechos sobre el – respondí herida y furiosa – aclare que él tampoco tiene sobre mi – dije un poco orgullosa, esta vez, el no había ganado, yo había salido victoriosa.

Si es que de esto se podía cantar una victoria.

- Por cierto, gracias por aclararle lo del lobo – le dije a Rosalie un poco más calmada, ella me sonrió de medio lado entristecida.

- Esperaba que eso arreglara las cosas – confeso desilusionada – no me agrada, pero, quería evitarte una pena – me dijo entristecida.

- Y lo hiciste – respondí sonriéndole como podía mientras le tomaba la mano – ahora está todo claro, no tengo porque hacerme más ilusiones, y por lo tanto en el futuro no tendré una más grande desilusión – le explique, sintiendo que en verdad decía la verdad.

Era eso, el me había decepcionado, pero, mejor que había sido más temprano que tarde.

- Lo siento Bells – dijo Rosalie abrazándome.

No respondí, porque en realidad también lo sentía, sentía dolor, ira, todo lo que un ser humano semi enamorado y decepcionado podía sentir.

Ya sobreviviría.

Igual que las veces anteriores.

El mesero llego, era pelirrojo de una enrome sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Consigo trajo una deliciosa botella sudorosa de Whisky.

- Tenemos una hora para disfrutar del bar, así que empecemos – le dije a Rosalie mientras le guiñaba el ojo al mesero y este me servía un trago, el me devolvió la sonrisa y alejándose como si le hubiera dado una propina de mil dólares se perdió entre la gente.

Rosalie frunció el entrecejo y apretó mi mano con precaución.

- Estoy segura que debería disuadirte de no beber y no coquetear con nadie – dijo ella insegura – pero lo que en realidad quiero es que bebas, te diviertas y te ligues al mejor partido de este lugar – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – algo que también hare yo – dijo levantando su copa.

- Nunca estuve mas de acuerdo contigo – acepte estirando la mano para que chocáramos nuestras copas.

Soltamos risitas aguadas, y bebimos la primera copa en silencio, un cómodo silencio mientras ambas analizábamos el lugar.

Tal vez, esta vez, aunque decisiva me había lastimado menos.

Edward, de cierto modo me tenia acostumbrada a hacerme rabiar, por la cosa más pequeña podía surgir una pelea épica para escribir un libro y hacerlo película.

Pero esta vez, el guion era insustancial, lo visto, ya había sido visto, ambos gritándonos, diciéndonos verdades, peleando y separándonos, la única diferencia es que esta vez, no existía ninguna duda.

Definitivamente el no era para mí.

Como decía Papá, _"Cuando algo es para ti ni aunque te quites, cuando no es para ti, ni aunque te ponga_s", y esa era la filosofía a seguir, el no era para mí, no lucharía mas.

Sospechaba que otra de las razones por las que no sentía el impulso de ponerme a llorar como bebe y buscarlo para besarlo y desnudarlo, era la combinación de cansancio y alcohol en mi sistema.

Es decir… ¡en realidad no sentía ni un miligramo de ganas para pervertirlo en mi mente!

Eso si era decisivo, y nuevo, era el punto final.

Por fin, después de una odisea de una semana que parecía un milenio, había terminado.

Y como todos sabemos, para quitarse de la mente los problemas, para dar un adiós como Dios manda, se necesita un hombre.

Otro hombre.

Extrañada, me percate que la pista que escudriñaba en busca de mi nueva presa para la despedida, estaba de nuevo repleta de gente, pero ya no era parejas, eran grupos bailando música electrónica o trance… en realidad no me agrada mucho esa música, así que nos sabría cómo definirla.

El caso es que, la Salsa había terminado, el lugar volvía a parecer un hervidero de hormonas sexosas buscando algo en lo cual fundirse.

Es decir, todos buscábamos lo mismo.

Varios meseros pasaron frente a mí, con sus charolas repletas de bebidas y botanas ataviados en esos sexys trajes negros que todo el personal llevaba.

Una cosas más para agradecerle a Emmett, todo el personal lucia como un bombón elegante, tan suculento como para comértelo de un solo mordisco.

O tostarlo con la intensidad de mi fuego interno.

Sin embargo, y para mi maldita desilusión, ninguno me atraía lo suficiente para ligármelo.

Rosalie bufo divertida, para después soltar una risa amarga, que hizo que la mirara extrañada.

- Estamos jodidas – dijo algo malhumorada.

- Creo que esa frase me corresponde a mi – bromee tratando de hacernos reír, mal chiste ninguna rio - ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunte decepcionada de mi misma, ok sabía que no era la gran cómica que el mundo esperaba, pero Rosalie como mi amiga pudo haberse reído para no herir mis sentimientos, ¿cierto?...

Estaba más sensible de lo normal… tal vez mis días melancólicos del mes estaban por visitarme.

- No vamos a levantar ni una servilleta usada en este lugar – dijo con una mueca disgustada sin mirarme, tenía la vista perdida hacia enfrente.

- Nunca fuiste de las que dudan en levantar algo en un bar – le dije preocupada – no te preocupes, solo súbete un poco el vestido y muestra más el escote – sugerí divertida, aunque un poco preocupada, tal vez había evaluado mal y había llegado a ese punto de ebriedad donde todo parece una plasta de vomito en tu vida.

Iuj… mala definición.

Bueno, en realidad muy cercana a la realidad.

- No dudo de mis habilidades para ligar – aclaro mirándome divertida, fruncí el ceño molesta – tampoco dudo de las tuyas – aclaro leyéndome a la perfección – dudo que nos permitan usarlas – dijo entre molesta y apesumbrada.

- Creo que sería una mala jugada decirle a un chico si nos permite ligarlo – respondí divertida, en realidad, mi amiga no estaba tan ebria, estaba siendo ella misma, un total enigma.

- No me refiero a eso, - volvió a aclarar sonriéndome – nos tienen vigiladas – dijo levantando la mano y señalando hacia enfrente.

Levante la mirada, claro, muy predecible.

Rosalie señalaba justo a un privado, el privado donde se encontraba Emmett, con copa en mano hablando con personas que no podíamos ver, seguramente los ganadores del concurso.

Eso no era importante, lo importante es que, desde el privado se tenía una vista perfecta y sin obstáculos de nuestra mesa.

Nos tenían completamente vigiladas.

- ¿Por qué te sentaste aquí? – masculle molesta.

- El cretino de aura endemoniada me dijo que esta era nuestra mesa, - supe que se refería a Edward, obviamente - lo planearon todo – mascullo a su vez dándole un gran sorbo a su trago – piénsalo, solos eran los hermanos feos sobre protectores, juntos son como el clan de los Corleone*, no podremos acercarnos a mas de dos metros de un chico, alguno de ellos aparecerán para llenarlo de balas – dijo enojada.

Maldita sea.

- ¿Por qué los presentamos? – Pregunte también enojada – espera, ni siquiera los presentamos, carajo – solté frustrada.

- Es nuestra culpa – dijo Rosalie de nuevo divertida – no deberíamos dejarlos vivir en el mismo estado, tal vez ni el mismo país – reflexiono con sabiduría – es como dicen, los dioses los hacen y ellos se juntan, son como ratas – dijo riendo de su propia, ¿broma?

- Carajo… si – solté como respuesta.

- Podemos evitarlo – dijo con esperanza renovada, atrayendo toda mi atención – ellos son los hermanos feos, nosotras podemos ser las hermanas guapas – rio, y claro también reí con ella – somos lindas, este es un bar, sabemos ligar, yo te cubro, tú me cubres, y ¡listo!, puede que salgamos con el numero de alguien, o una marca en el cuello y las bragas mojadas – dijo, solté un "iuj", pero su proposición me pareció bastante interesante.

- Ok, acepto, hagamos el club de las hermanas guapas, ¿ya tienes a tu victima? - pregunte ilusionada.

- Obviamente – respondió Rosalie bebiendo de su copa para terminarla y mirando a mis espaldas, gire, y vi como un enorme chico de cabellos tan rubios como los de ella y pectorales de Míster Universo se acercaba sonriéndole seductoramente.

- Te cubro – dije divertida, me sentía como en misión imposible, tome el último trago de la copa y me levante, llamando a un mesero que estaba a unas mesas de distancia, me coloque frente a la mesa, ante la atenta mirada de Rosalie – maniobra evasiva, creare una distracción así que aléjate de aquí cuanto más rápido puedas – dije sonriéndole, ella sonriente se levanto, pero su sonrisa titubeo en medio segundo.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto con remordimiento.

- Estoy demasiado cansada por el concurso, así que me dedicare a llamar la atención de nuestros acechadores desde la mesa, coqueteare con algunos meseros, tal vez pueda sacar tragos gratis – dije divertida.

Rosalie rio, pero asintió acercándose al tipo, que estaba a escasos dos metros mirándola con una enorme sonrisa incitadora – Los tragos son gratis para nosotras tonta – me recordó riendo y mostrándome la pulsera dorada.

- Tal vez saque otras cosas gratis – dije con voz lasciva, ambas reíamos, y entonces el mesero llego.

Para mi suerte era corpulento, así, que lo gire, para que mirara hacia la pista, cubriendo con su cuerpo a Rosalie, que ya se alejaba un tanto encorvada hacia su chico.

- Que desea señorita – pregunto educadamente mientras me sonreía con una dentadura en extremo blanca.

- Deseo que te quedes aquí un par de minutos, y me sigas la corriente – dije mirándolo con otra sonrisa, el frunció el entrecejo, levante la mirada, y como sospechaba, no solo Emmett, sino también Edward miraban atentos hacia nosotros, buscando a Rosalie.

- ¿Disculpe? – pregunto confundido, se paso la mano desocupada por la garganta (ya que en la otra llevaba una charola con platitos de botana vacios) en un gesto, bastante afeminado a decir verdad.

- Te daré una gran propina si me sigues la corriente – aclare desviando la mirada hacia él, volví a girarme y Edward señalaba a mi derecha, donde seguramente debían estar Rosalie y el chico, así que era momento.

Sin más, como si fuera un espasmo involuntario le di un golpe a la charola que llevaba el chico, la bandeja dio una voltereta en el aire y los platitos de cristal salieron volando en distintas direcciones.

Casi todas golpearon el piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, pero una de ellas dio de lleno en la cabeza de un incauto mesero que pasaba por ahí.

Me lleve la mano a la boca sorprendida de mi misma, mientras mi cómplice forzado despotricaba angustiado.

- ¡Esta loca!, me cobraran todos los platitos, ¡son de cristal cortado!, ¡no podre pagar la crema hidratante anti arrugas que pedí por internet! – exclamo asustado, gritando como una niñita.

Ok, ahí comprobé que era una desgraciada buena amiga, y que el mesero era gay.

- Yo. Lo siento. – exclame alzando las manos sobre actuadamente, el daño colateral, es decir el incauto mesero que pasaba frente a nosotros en un mal momento, paso por mi espalda y se sentó en la mesa.

Estaba preocupada por él, pero negligentemente me importaba mas llamar la atención de dos de los Corleone, así que no lo mire, solo miraba de reojo a unos anonadados hermanos feos.

El mesero gay se agacho para comenzar a recoger los platos que habían sobrevivido al golpe, mientras otro mesero se acercaba con un recogedor dorado.

Vaya, las escobas debían ser de pelos de unicornio…

Levante la mirada, y un tanto molesta comprobé que mi táctica de distracción había funcionado, Emmett y Edward reían divertidos señalando el caos que había armado.

Se habían olvidado por completo de Rosalie.

Gire a la derecha, y vi la mitad al pobre chico sentado en la silla, agachado frotándose la cabeza que estaba cubierta por un gorrito tejido.

Pero en realidad en este momento, seguía sin importarme si lo había descalabrado, bueno no mucho; busque a Rosalie con la mirada.

Inteligente, se había escabullido hasta la mesa más lejana pegada a la pared, que era cubierta de la vista de los hermanos feos por el pilar con el que había chocado hacia un rato.

Así que, misión cumplida.

Ahora a reparar los daños.

Me estire por mi bolso que reposaba en la orilla de la mesa y después me agache a ayudarle al pobre mesero traumado con la edad, las cremas y gay… vaya cliché.

- No te preocupes, te pagare – le dije abriendo mi bolso escondida obviamente de la mirada de los acechadores, con alguno que otro problema saque unos cuantos billetes, mañosamente los conté frente a su cara, para suerte del chico, eran 500 dólares – creo que eso cubre los platos rotos y tu propina, lo siento, tenía que distraer a alguien – dije más divertida que apenada.

Asombrado, por la cantidad que le ofrecía abrió la boca y reticente siguió recogiendo los platitos sin hacerme caso.

- Vi en internet una crema para las arrugas, costaba 200 dólares – dije para llamar su atención, sonrojado me miro con el ceño fruncido – de acuerdo, me pase, te pagare la crema también – y volví a abrir mi bolso, esta vez sacando un billete de 100 – ¿con eso me perdonaras? – le pregunte divertida.

- Esta loca – dio asombrado, agitaba frente a su cara 600 dólares, no entendía como seguía sin tomarlos.

- Lo sé, ahora acepta el dinero antes de que me arrepienta – dije sonriéndole tratando de lucir en verdad loca, no ocupo mucho esfuerzo.

Los tomo con mano temblorosa, y como si fuera medicina una sonrisa enorme se extendió por su cara.

- Ahora, no se te ocurra decirle a nadie de esto, ¿ok? – pregunte levantándome y volviendo a fingir vergüenza.

- Ni una palabra – respondió levantándose también, ya no había nada en el piso, así que inclinando la cabeza regreso por donde venía.

Soy una agente secreta excelente.

Mire de reojo al privado, ambos estaban expectantes mirándome, así que finalizando mi actuación, me senté con aire deprimido en la silla en la que había estado Rosalie y me puse las manos en la cara, como si estuviera en verdad avergonzada.

Como tenia los dedos entreabiertos, mire como ellos se quedaban mirándome con diversión, y tras un momento se dieron vuelta, regresando a los que sea que estuvieran haciendo en el privado.

Reí divertida y feliz, tenía que repetir esto.

Busque en mi bolso, disimuladamente conté el dinero que me sobraba, tal vez tendría que sobornar a otro mesero…

- ¿Te gustaría bailar? – pregunto una voz frente a mí.

¡Claro!, el mesero lesionado, ok, no iba a bailar, los pies me ardían, así que tendría que desembolsar antes de que al chico se le ocurriera llevarme a la fuerza a la pista.

- No gracias, no puedo – dije sin mirarlo, estaba muy concentrada contando los billetes, calculando cuanto tendría que darle a este.

Carajo, Rosalie se había sacado el premio a la mejor de las mejores amigas.

- Bailas muy bien, en el escenario estuviste excelente – dijo de nuevo, con voz divertida, fruncí el ceño.

Esto iba a ser más difícil.

- Estoy agotada, y vigilada – agregue, podría ser buena idea bailar, pero, ya sentía a Emmett reclamándome por pervertir a sus meseros, o a Jasper que podría aparecer de la nada y arrancarle la cabeza, o a Edward y… bueno a el que le den.

- Emmett no se molestara si bailas conmigo, yo también te estoy vigilando – dijo jovial.

Extrañada levante la vista, y el puñado de billetes que sostenía en la mano se cayó de nuevo en el bolso.

- ¡Oh por dios! – exclame impresionada, por primera vez mirándolo.

No era un mesero, al menos no uno que me diera igual, solté la bolsa, y sin más lo abrace.

- ¡Bella, también me da gusto verte! – exclamo divertido frotándome la espalda.

- ¡Quil, que haces aquí! – grite en su oído riendo.

- Aquí trabajo – respondió divertido mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

- Claro, no es extraño que los siameses trabajen en el mismo lugar – dije sonriendo irónicamente.

Ok, lo explicare, Quil Ateara y Emmett eran los mejores amigos en el colegio, eran como la uña y la mugre, como una papa con cátsup, como un borracho y su tequila, eran inseparables, los mejores amigos que alguien podría ver.

Ambos eran parecidos, corpulentos y enormes, y en aquella época de colegiales, sus caras de matones eran idénticas, algunos decían que eran hermanos gemelos separados al nacer.

Yo misma lo creería sino era porque Emmett era casi tan blanco como el papel y Quil moreno como chocolate con leche.

A fin de cuentas, y lo que importaba es que siendo el mejor amigo de Emmett, también era mi amigo, uno muy antiguo, y muy querido también.

Y también algo más que eso.

- Me sorprende que seas mesero, yo imaginaria que trabajas en la barra, o de bailarín exótico – dije riendo, el también rio y se sirvió una copa, estire la mano y le di la mía para que la llenara.

- No soy mesero, soy el Dj – aclaro sonriente – y también soy dueño – dijo pavoneándose.

Me reí, no solo de su actitud de "Tengo juguete nuevo" sino también de reparar en que más temprano me había fijado en lo lindo que era el DJ.

- ¿Dueño?, pensé que el lugar era solo de Emmett – dije extrañada.

- Bueno, el lugar pertenece a Emmett, pero le compre unas acciones, lo que me hace dueño también – aclaro de nuevo pavoneándose, si, era igual de soberbio que mi hermanito.

- Deberían de casarse ya, así lo suyo es tuyo y lo tuyo de el – bromee, eran tan unidos que no sabía porque no había sospechado que Quil estuviera por aquí.

- Lo único que quiero de él, no se deja – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante.

Ah sí, en esa pequeña introducción olvide decir, Quil siempre estuvo enamorado de mi.

En realidad no siempre, solo desde que un día, en una fiesta infernal con alcohol ilimitado nos enrollamos.

A él pareció quedarle ese recuerdo grabado y muy placentero, para mí, estaba todo borroso, pero igual, cada que teníamos oportunidad y necesidad nos reuníamos en algún lugar a darnos cariño un rato.

Claro, a espaldas de mí sobre protector roble golpeador.

Quil era lindo, más que lindo, era demasiado guapo, atento y durante mucho tiempo había mostrado un interés en mí.

Y yo como adolescente hormonal, había aprovechado ese interés.

No puedo negar, que durante un tiempo, también mostré mucho interés por sus… habilidades motrices.

- Vamos Quil, Emmett está aquí – le dije incomoda, pero divertida.

- Lo sé, ¿no es genial?, esa adrenalina de escondernos – ofreció guiñándome el ojo.

Trague saliva indecisa, nunca, obviamente, nos habíamos acostado, no es que no quisiera, pero aquella adrenalina de la que él hablaba llegaba a su punto máximo inmovilizándome, cuando estábamos a punto de.

Siempre pensando en la reacción de Emmett.

- Me tomas el pelo – le recrimine molesta - ¿podrías ser un amigo normal y tomarte unas copas conmigo? – le sugerí bebiendo de mi trago.

- Podría, pero no soy un amigo normal – dijo bebiéndose el suyo de un trago – me da tanto gusto verte, que quiero saludar de cerca ese lunar tuyo en forma de hueso de la suerte en tu hombro – me dijo bajito con una mirada seductora.

No supe que responderle, en realidad en mi cabeza unas risas locas nublaban mis pensamientos.

No había querido ligar y aquí lo tenía, haciéndome proposiciones seductoras y llamativas, y animándome a que lo dejara seguir.

Una musiquita, un tono como de pajarillos vino de mi bolso, así que usándolo de pretexto, saque el celular.

Era un mensaje de Rosalie.

"_Tengo un tercer plan, lígate a ese morenazo de fuego, Edward te ve del privado, hazle ver que tu puedes ser tan libertina como él, veras como se pone de mil colores y se arrepiente de haberte dicho eso, además, el tipo esta tan bueno, sino te lo ligas iré yo a ofrecerle un trió" _dictaba.

Me reí y alce la mirada, Rosalie me miraba mientras el rubio corpulento, muy al estilo de Emmett y Quil se le embarraba en el cuello.

Mire ahora al privado, donde ahora solo se veía Edward mirándonos con una mirada de hielo, y la quijada trabada.

¿Acaso debía pensarlo?

De todos modos, tanto alcohol no me lo permitía.

- Recordemos viejos tiempos, - le propuse mirándolo a los ojos, su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro mientras hacía amago de levantarse, pero lo detuve tomándolo de la mano – me haces sentir como una prostituta – le dije algo cohibida.

Me sentí como una pizza, en menos de 30 minutos y completamente gratis.

- Sabes que para mí, eres mucho más que una chica cualquiera, todo mundo sabe lo que me gustas y lo que siento por ti, festejemos el reencuentro – dijo mirándome con ojos tiernos.

Si, Quil me deseaba, pero como dije antes, había estado enamorado de mí desde hacía mucho.

Suena muy ególatra ¿no?... pero es oportunamente cierto.

- Lo sé – dije sonriéndole, el sabia también, que mis sentimientos no eran los mismo que los suyos, siempre supo que mi corazón tenía un dueño, y no era el – y nada ha cambiado – aclare dispuesta a que entendiera que mis sentimientos seguían igual, pareció captarla al vuelo, eso era de lo más genial de Quil, no necesitaba decir mucho, el siempre entendía – recordemos viejos tiempos – repetí sirviéndome más whisky – emborráchame, emborráchate y busquemos un lugar tranquilo y veremos cómo se dan las cosas – propuse cruzándome de piernas, y deliberadamente acariciando con mi pantorrilla desnuda su muslo interno, el dio un pequeño brinquito en el asiento - ¿te suena bien? – dije sonriéndole.

- Me suena a gloria mi Bella – respondió levantando su copa para chocarla contra la mía.

- A gloria mi Quil – repetí extasiada.

Chocamos copas, me sirvió un trago más, que me hizo beber de un solo golpe, y entre risas bebimos cuatro tragos mas así.

Con suma sutileza aparte mi copa, no quería estar tan ebria, no como para no recordar lo que venía.

El entendió mi indirecta y sirviéndose él, otro trago se lo bebió de golpe, luciendo tremendamente sexy, me tomo la mano sobre la mesa, y con la otra tomo la botella.

Tome mi bolso, y me levante, dejándome guiar por aquel demasiado fraternal amigo de la adolescencia.

Sin poder evitarlo mire hacia el privado, Emmett volvía a estar a la vista dándome la espalda y abrazando a uno de los chicos que había bailado la final, también Edward estaba a la vista, sin despegar la mirada de nosotros, completamente furibundo.

Mañosamente me pegue un poco al costado de Quil, y el correspondiendo me tomo de la cintura, acercándome más a él, llevándome hacia un lugar seguramente mucho más tranquilo, y que no estaba a la vista de nadie.

Bien, de verdad esta noche había sido un carnaval, lleno de demasiadas emociones, y demasiado alcohol.

No iba a desperdiciarla.

De hecho, ahora la noche en verdad prometía.

* * *

_*Dimensión Desconocida, es un programa, ya viejo, recuerdo que mi Mamá lo veía cuando yo era chica, en ingles se llama The twiligth zone, irónico no? Jejeje, el caso es que en el episodio que trate de citar, y que en realidad recuerdo poco, porque era una mocosa de unos 5 años, un señor entra a una habitación, y cuando cierra la puerta esta desaparece, dejándolo encerrado en un cuarto que solo tiene un ojo que lo mira… me traumo, la verdad jaja, y por eso lo digo, porque si lo han visto, alguien que me diga en que quedo todo… sigo traumada… jaja._

Y bien?... espero que les haya gustado!.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que me enviaron en la entrada pasada, todos y cada uno me ayudo, y sacaron una sonrisita, de verdad no encuentro la manera de agradecer tanto cariño, y tantas bonitas palabras que necesitaba.

Estoy, infinita y eternamente agradecida con todas, mil millones de gracias.

**IDTA, BARUCA, LUNATIKACC, YOLABERTA, JEZIIK, CULLEN-LEMMON, .CULLEN, FLIKAGSR, GEORGINA, NAOBI CHAN, KATYCULLEN, BARBARA, , KLAUDIA T, MAR-LOVE-EDWARD-CULLEN, , CAROUSELAMBRA, PATATORREZ, ELLIZABRANDON, LAMB'STOWN, PATITO PATTZ, NAIARA23, LOVE-TOM-FELTON, CREPUS96, MARICLAU, AMERYTOH, LOLISGOF, LAURA1988, ESTELIOLO, ALICE9CULLEN, ALEA JACTA EST, BELLA-NYMPHA, PRINCESSDECRISTALL, FRAN ARANEDA, TINACULLENSWAN, KRISTENST, JAZMIN CULLEN, FER, JAZZ CULLEN-SWAN, PAULA05CULLEN.**

Y Bien, creo que esta de sobra decir, que segire publicando continuamente, aun no me decido que hacer con Cenit, tengo unos proyectos en el horno que veran luz pronto, y les agradezco que sigan la historia, a pesar de las multiples fallas de la autora jaja.

Actualizacion siguiente: Entre el Lunes y Miercoles de la proxima semana!, se viene una sorpresita, pero no les dire mas.

Asi que espero leerlas de regreso, y nos leemos la proxima semana!

Beshotes, Millones de Gracias, y Buena vibra!


	22. Un nuevo significado de Complicado

_Hola!_

_Aqui estoy de nuevo, no me odien por tardar por favor!, ya no encuentro tiempo para nada!_

_Pero siempre aqui, asi que, aca esta el nuevo capitulo, escuchando a una vocesita que me recomiendo fics y que ademas son muy buenos xD que me dijo que no podia leer tantas paginas, he decidido regresar a los caps, no tannn largos, pero no se preocupen, no es tan corto no se preocupen, solo no llega a las 40 hojas xD, arwenlunaticaalejandra, conste que te escuche! xD_

_Asi que espero lo disfruten, algunas dudas... quedaran... no resueltas xD_

_DISFRUTENLO!_

* * *

**UN NUEVO SIGNIFICADO DE COMPLICADO.**

_Protocolo para una buena borrachera._

_1. Tener a disposición al menos un par de botellas, no importa calidad, precio o raza, siempre y cuando tenga más de 20% de Alcohol, y tampoco importa si tienes vasos o copas a la vista, solo necesitas tu sed._

_2. Beber, beber y beber._

_3. Pasados estos pasos, básicamente es necesario repetirlos cuantas veces se antoje y sea posible, y será suficiente; pero si esa noche se sienten especialmente salvajes, siga con las instrucciones._

_4. Una vez bebido o bebida, consiga una de las siguientes opciones._

_A. Otra (as) botellas, cualquier presentación._

_B. Un hombre tan o más bueno que un sacerdote que respeta su voto de castidad._

_Según la opción que haya escogido elija su siguiente escenario._

_Si usted escogió la opción A: _

_Acérquese lo más rápido posible a un sanitario limpio y con una dona cómoda para reposar los brazos, asegúrese de sujetarse el cabello antes de volver a admirar su desayuno, si le es posible prepare su cepillo de dientes y una bebida hidratante._

_No lo olvide, no se incline demasiado sobre el escusado, evite el contacto directo con los ojos… o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo._

_Si usted escogió la opción B:_

_Consiga un lugar solitario, cómodo y limpio, un preservativo, un bote de crema batida o en su defecto otra botella, esta vez de algún licor dulce._

_Lo demás, va por su cuenta, deje volar su imaginación._

_Si no se decidió por ninguna de nuestras opciones, Muy Mal por usted, será un sobrio remilgado y aburrido hasta que se ahogue con una papa frita viendo Oprah._

_En cambio si es indeciso y escogió ambas opciones…_

_¡Felicidades!, Salude de frente a la cirrosis, el hepatitis y la tremenda resaca ética y física que le hará querer ahogarse en su retrete._

_Pero recuerde, Si bebe excédase para que la resaca valga la pena._

…

- Bella, ¿en que estas pensando? – pregunto con tono impaciente Quil, mirándome de arriba abajo con anticipación.

- Creo que escogí las dos opciones – susurre, pues no me sentía muy capaz de hablar alto y no morderme la lengua hasta sangrar.

Aunque también me preguntaba si Quil había visto a esa presentadora con un bikini de piel de leopardo explicándome como emborracharme mientras bailaba usando una serpiente como tubo de Table dance….

No, dudo seriamente que lo haya visto… es tan distraído.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto torciendo el gesto de una manera tan graciosa que no pude aguantarme y estalle en carcajadas, mordiéndome la lengua un par de veces.

Ok, claramente estaba muy ebria.

Tanto que las caras de Quil hacían que riera como la Hiena de El Rey León.

Tanto que ya solo nos sobraban poco más de media botella de las casi 3 que habíamos conseguido.

Tanto que no sé en qué momento decidí seguirle el juego a Quil y "recordar viejos tiempos" aceptando jugar el clásico Verdad o Reto.

- Vamos Bella, deja de hacerte la loca y cumple con el reto – me reclamo con copa en mano y acto seguido con una movimiento tan fluido que parecía una cascada desparramándose, se reclino sobre el sofá cama en el que hasta hacia un momento estaba sentada a su lado, y pulso un botón de su celular.

Una musiquita coqueta lleno el espacio haciendo que mis mejilla se tiñeran de pudor rojo.

Tan ebria que había aceptado el reto de hacerle un striptease con la música más sensual de su repertorio y además aventarle la ropa en la cara.

Tan ebria que esto me excitaba…

¡Oh bendito Whisky que aleja la frigidez de este cuerpo bullente y necesitado!

- ¡Vamos Bella! – exclamo Quil alzando las cejas de manera dispar y… creo que tratando de mover el culo de manera sensual… pero parecía que tuviera hemorroides y se rascara con el sillón.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo anti-excitante de la imagen, trate de inspirarme y hacerle caso.

Comencé a mover la cadera, un poco temerosa de que el fuerte mareo que sentía hiciera que la cadera se me despegara del cuerpo y cayera cual mitad de zombi.

¡Uf!... eso sí que daba miedo.

Bailando como podía al ritmo de una canción rápida pero con cortes tan marcados que podía mover el trasero de una manera que parecía agradarle a Quil, me acerque a la pared más cercana, sobre ella reposaba un perchero vacio, así que sin miramientos lo tome.

Y no, no lo iba a usar de tubo, al menos no uno que me hiciera ver como bailarina de Table Dance, sino para sostenerme y no darme con el piso que me estaba llamando para que lo besara.

No creo que fuera un beso excitante…

Riéndome de mi propia broma volví a avanzar con mi bastón-perchero-tubo, y esta vez tome las riendas del asunto.

Estaba mas allá de la brecha del sentido común, eso era claro puesto que estaba encerrada en una bodeguilla llena de cosas inservibles en el Bar de Emmett con su mejor amigo haciendo cosas que mas valía mi hermanito no se enterara si Quil quería conservar su hombría intacta.

Y tampoco me convenía a mí, yo también quería conservar mi… ¿mujeria?... sea lo que sea… intacto, intacta.

El caso es, no me sentía apenada, acobardada, con remordimiento o con odio.

En realidad no sentía nada, y ¡que mas daba si no sentía los pies!, estaba ebria, sin sentido de la orientación y con unas hormonas adolescentes corriendo por mi torrente sanguíneo haciendo que me retorciera cual serpiente a dos centímetro de Quil mientras le acariciaba los muslos con una mano, pues tampoco tenía sentido del equilibrio estaba erguida gracias al perchero que aferraba en mi otra mano.

Y, ¿Qué sentido tiene tener un sentido, si tengo a Quil aquí dispuesto a todo conmigo?

Vaya un verso sin esfuerzo…

Y de todos modos, lo demás me daba igual.

Quil comenzó a aplaudir para animarme, lo hizo, no es que necesitara mucho, obviamente, estaba tan animada que todo estaba explotando en mi.

Orillada por esa sensación de ebriedad y por la misma pasión del momento, me gire dándole la espalda y sentándome en su regazo con un movimiento brusco de la cadera, que quedo completamente pegada a la suya.

El roce que sentí me hizo morderme el labio para no gemir, o gritar, y apoyándome con ambas manos en sus muslos, deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás, ganándome un mareo, pero también ganándome un corto pero apasionado beso de parte de mi cooperativo acompañante.

Le hice una seña con la cabeza, indicándole que me bajara el cierre, antes siquiera que me girara para seguir bailando, Quil ya tenía ambas manos sobre mi espalda y cintura, acariciándome con delicadeza y bajándome la cremallera del vestido.

Cuando me sentí mas liberada, o más desnuda, me moví un par de veces más sobre la cadera de Quil, quien estaba completamente metido besándome el hombro.

- Cuanto extrañe este pequeño lunar, - dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mi espalda y yo seguía "bailando" al ritmo de la música – es una fijación Bella, un fetiche que tengo contigo, lo que más amo de ti, es tu lunar, me pone tan… me pone tan… - no termino la frase, ¿acaso necesitaba que lo hiciera?

Y a decir verdad, que lo dijera o no, me daba igual, el ya me tenía tan…

Me levante aferrándome disimuladamente del perchero, estaba tan mareada que veía las cosas como en cámara lenta, al principio la idea había sido no embriagarme tanto, pero al aceptar jugar Verdad o Reto con Quil tendría que haber sospechado que esto no iba a acabar bien.

Bien para mi hígado quiero decir, porque otras partes mi cuerpo se la estaban pasando de maravilla…

Había cumplido tal vez medio millón de castigos que involucraban alcohol, y no es que yo fuera masoquista, por cada dos verdades se iba un castigo.

Bueno, en realidad me había picado la vena rebelde, y hasta el momento apenas había respondido tres verdades, al igual que Quil.

Este juego se debería llamar Reto o Reto.

Camine con pasos pequeños para alejarme de Quil que estaba tumbado en el sofá con las manos restregándose los muslos en aquellos lugares en los que hacia un minuto estaba sentada, con una sonrisa de idiota, las mejillas sonrojadas y moviendo los hombros acompasadamente al ritmo de la música.

Me aleje lo más que podía, no porque no quisiera estar cerca de él, sino porque estar cerca implicaba estar sentada en sus piernas o estar tirada besando el suelo.

Y aunque podría ser mejor estar en sus piernas, eso evitaría cumplir mi castigo, un buen striptease.

Me recargue en la pared, dejando de lado mi perchero y al fin, sintiéndome como toda una sucia bailarina exótica comencé a retorcerme contra la pared, haciendo poses que a cualquiera, inclusive una mujer con sentimientos confusos, hubiera fascinado.

Me sentía como Shakira o Beyonce en el video donde salen juntas retorciéndose como lombrices con sal contra una pared, nunca negué que fuera sumamente sexy esa imagen, y no me sentía insegura al respecto.

Si bien no me desarmaba como ellas, lucia igual de sexy.

Bendito alcohol que te llevas las inseguridades.

Era fácil, porque lo había visto, si, pero no sabría si era el alcohol, la zorra que llevaba dentro o sencillamente algo mas allá de mi entendimiento, que me decía que yo sabía cómo hacerlo, que estaba en mi.

Lentamente, inflando la boca provocadoramente, meneando la cadera contra la pared haciendo que el vestido se me subiera sobre los muslos, me lleve la mano sin yeso al hombro contrario, bailando mientras comenzaba a bajarme el vestido.

Quil se sentó derecho en el sofá, apremiante y maravillado con el espectáculo que le ofrecía.

Con la mano enyesada y con un poco mas de esfuerzo que hasta el momento me baje la manga del vestido lentamente, rozando mi piel juguetonamente con mis dedos libres, mientras hacía soniditos sugestivos y fijaba una pesada y penetrante mirada sobre Quil.

…

¿Pero porque mierda estaba pensando así?

Para estar tan ebria sonaba bastante educada y coherente… y eso era aburrido.

Tenía que meterle mas locura al asunto.

Una sonrisa juguetona se me extendió por la boca haciéndome sentir como si unos duendes invisibles me estuvieran jalando las mejillas.

Di una voltereta agresiva para mostrarle mi espalda desnuda, eso me costo que mi cabeza azotara contra la pared y viera las cosas con una estela doble durante lo que me pareció toda la eternidad.

Pero la cara sonriente de Quil lo valía.

Las caras sonrientes de Quil lo valían.

Comencé a revolcarme contra la pared, de arriba abajo restregándome contra ella como si él fuera aquella pared.

Quil se mordía los labios y hacía gestos como si tratara de evitar un estornudo, lo cual me indico que iba por buen camino.

El baile acompasado y sincronizado para embarazar a la pared estaba funcionando pues tras cada estocada, el vestido iba bajando mas y mas, hasta que llego al linde entre lo decente y a lo que le iba a llamar, el toque Bella.

Volví a girarme esta vez encarando a Quil que paseaban sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo como en un juego de Pinbal… ya me gustaría ver dónde estaba la bolita…

Me separe de la pared, y caminando de manera sensual, a pesar del mareo que me hacia irme de lado, con ambas manos comencé a bajar el escote y las mangas del vestido moviendo el pecho como si estuviera bailando mambo.

A Quil se le abrió la boca de sorpresa, mientras me acercaba mas, y mi ropa interior comenzaba a saludar a Quil a gritos, pidiendo ser destrozada con su boca…

Hey, sería un buen sketch de comedia para adultos, la ropa suicida que solo quiere ser destrozada a mordidas, interesante…

Me reí, y trastabille hasta quedar a un metro del sofá, o algo así, con el vestido hasta la cintura, mis senos se movían de manera sugerente, demasiado cerca y al alcance de sus manos como para que no los tocara; pero esa era una condición del Reto, el no podía tocarme a no ser que yo se lo pidiera.

Uh… si tortura psicológica.

¿Mamá porque me criaste para ser una niña tan mala y perversa?

Sencillo, mi mamá me amaba.

Me di la vuelta y deliberadamente comencé a agacharme hasta donde el mareo y la gravedad me detuvieron, pero dejando mi trasero a tan solo un palmo de distancia de sus rodillas, el pobre estaba temblando.

Volví a erguirme esta vez tambaleándome por la rapidez, el vestido ya era un girón de tela informe sobre mi cadera, el encaje del sostén parecía brillar con luz fosforescente, y yo solo podía ver a los Quil apretándose contra el sillón para no tomarme ahí mismo.

Quil había sido criado como niño bueno.

La mamá de Quil no lo quería.

Sonreí de medio lado, su rostro era como una película Pornográfica, derramaba deseo, quería corresponder, pero por alguna extraña razón me era más atractivo seguir bailando antes de que pudiera tocarme.

Así que seguí.

Me arrodille con dificultad sobre el sofá cama, y dos segundos después me fui hacia atrás porque no había calculado bien la distancia que había del sofá… al final del sofá; Quil me tomo de la cintura antes de caer, y al fin, el vestido se arrastro hasta mis muslos.

Me reí quedito y juguetonamente le di un beso en la comisura de la boca, para después alejarme de nuevo, y ponerme de pie.

Estaba tomando las riendas del asunto, era como la Femme fatal de las Femme Fatales, era Bella Fatal.

¡Yay!, ese sería mi nuevo apodo, Bella Fatal, el terror en ropa interior de los mejores amigos de los hermanos….

Bueno, era un nombre bastante largo, pero si Rosalie o Alice me vieran, estarían poniéndome una estatua,… o tal vez, estarían haciéndose lesbianas…

Me menee de un lado a otro, sintiéndome mas mareada que antes, pero sin olvidar mi objetivo, estaba llegando el extraordinario final.

Pero yo me sentía más mareada, mucho más mareada y perdida que antes.

Da igual.

Con delicadeza, aquella delicadeza del tipo que hace que los hombres sufran de eyaculación precoz, me pase las manos por los senos, disfrutando de lo que Dios me había otorgado, rozando mi cintura y llegando a la cadera donde le di un jalón a mis transparentes braguitas que resonaron por el resorte, Quil era un Volcán a punto de explotar, me acaricie los muslos y llegue al vestido.

Comencé a bajarlo, moviendo el culo, los hombros y tarareando esa canción que desconocía, pero que definitivamente le tenía que pedir que me pasara por Bluetooth.

Quil me chiflo apreciando mi esfuerzo y mi vehemencia por no ceder ante la gravedad y caer de cara contra el suelo, y cuando llegue a la altura de las rodillas, sencillamente deje caer el vestido al piso.

Aun encorvada alce la mirada para ver a Quil, su rostro había cambiado, en primera ya tenía un par de replicas de su misma expresión a los lados, no lo veía doble, lo veía quíntuple o el adjetivo que le correspondía al 6.

Y no era lo único que había cambiado, su expresión era seria, tan seria que me hizo sonreír, sus ojos ardían de deseo, estaban gritándome que terminara, para comenzar algo más.

Eso sonaba más que a Gloria… sonaba a Orgasmos múltiples.

Me erguí de golpe y con la inercia del movimiento alce un pie y luego el otro para que el vestido saliera de mi cuerpo de una vez por todas.

Y también para hacer lo que había evitado durante todo el show.

Caer de culo en el piso.

En realidad, no solo fue de culo, fue divertido, caí primero hacia atrás, sentada, pero la estela de colores y figuras que se presento ante mí como un borrón de pintura de Picasso, hizo que me sintiera como en una montaña rusa, obligándome a retroceder.

Y claro, como no tenia como retroceder, caí hacia atrás, quedando totalmente recostada en el piso.

Eso había sido divertido.

Tuve a Quil encima de mí en lo que me pareció… una eternidad, ¡que lento era!, me tomo por los hombros y me incorporo con delicadeza, o tal vez el tiempo se estaba tomando un receso y todo se sentía más lento.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto a dos centímetros de mi rostro con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Verdad que si?, yo sabía que este conjunto de lencería era infalible – dije orgullosa tomándolo de los antebrazos para levantarme, cuando estuvimos de pie el me tomo de la cintura protectoramente y me arrastro hasta el sofá cama.

- Me refiera a si estás bien… bueno si estás bien, pero, no me refería a ese bien, - dijo confundido sentándose a mi lado – es decir, tu estas muuuyyy bien, y tienes razón ese conjunto de lencería está muy bien, pero tú, quiero decir, ¿estas bien? – pregunto con caras de estar haciendo una operación matemática de más de… 3 dígitos.

- No me duele nada – dije comprendiendo – aunque hace rato que no siento los pies – acepte con una risita.

- Estas ebria – dicto con una sonrisa enorme, como si fuera por el que estuviera así.

Un momento, era por su culpa que estaba así, por su culpa y el inexistente autocontrol que poseía.

- Tu también – dije riendo.

- No mas que tu, querida – respondió acostándose de nuevo en el sofá.

- Esto es injusto en muchos sentidos – dije molesta cruzándome de brazos lentamente, el cabestrillo del brazo estaba comenzando a molestarme.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – pregunto de vuelta sirviendo otra copa y estirándomela.

- Estas menos ebrio que yo, porque eres un enorme animal de 2 metros, el alcohol no se condensa tanto en tu cuerpo como en el mío – dije sintiéndome como una científica experimentada – sigues tratando de emborracharme – continúe tomando la copa que me ofrecía y bebiéndola – y sigues vestido, - dije mirándolo recriminatoriamente - ¡esto es machismo! – exclame airada.

Vaya, mis emociones explotaban demasiado rápido… siempre me sucedía con alcohol en la sangre…

O sin él.

Pero, más con él.

Con el alcohol quiero decir, no con Quil.

Ah sí… ¡Machismo!

- Luces tan linda cuando piensas – dijo Quil acercándose a mí y besándome el hombro, haciéndome temblar.

- Hey, no cambies el tema chico listo – le dije girándome y alejándolo de mi poniendo mi mano sobre su fornido pecho.

Uhm… fornido y cubierto pecho…

- Ok, nadie puede acusarme de machista así que arreglémoslo – dijo tomando la botella y dándole un trago tan largo que pensé que le saldría el liquido por todos los orificios de su cuerpo…

Eso seria, interesante.

- No quiero que estés tan ebrio, no podre cargarte a la salida – le dije dándole un empujoncito a la botella.

- ¿Entonces qué propones? – pregunto sonriendo de lado, encantadoramente debo aceptar.

- Sigamos con el juego – dije embobada con su sonrisa, me repantigue en el sofá y lo mire incitadoramente - ¿Verdad o Reto? – pregunte.

- Obviamente… verdad – dijo sonriente provocándome, ¡Era obvio que yo quería reto!

- Tramposo – solté con un puchero el solo rio y me paso la mano sobre la cintura, acurrucándose contra mí.

- Dame tu mejor tiro, el alcohol me saca la sinceridad – dijo mordisqueando mi lóbulo, no pude evitar gemir.

- De acuerdo – no tuve que pensarlo, desde que habíamos comenzado el juego, incluso antes tenía una pregunta que pugnaba por salir, y aprovechando que la sinceridad también salía de mi con el alcohol aprovecharía - ¿tu… sientes lo mismo? – pregunte algo cohibida.

No estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, pero era un hecho que la necesitaba.

- Créeme, si estas sintiendo … mmm eso… obviamente también lo siento yo, me pertenece ¿recuerdas? – dijo riendo, no pude evitar reírme, siempre sabia como quitarle el hierro al asunto.

Y poner el hierro en otra parte…

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, por favor no me hagas decirlo – le pedí avergonzada, ebria sí, pero tonta… también, aunque no ahora.

Se alejo de mi recostándose sobre el sofá y mirando al techo, como evaluando la respuesta, estaba obligado a responderme por el juego, pero su silencio me causaba angustia, tal vez hasta dolor.

Si decía que si, moriría.

Si decía que no, probablemente también dolería, pero me recuperaría.

- ¿Quieres saber si sigo enamorado de ti? – pregunto sin mirarme, yo estaba completamente girada hacia él, mordiéndome el labio, así que solo asentí una vez, mucho más temerosa que hacía dos segundos.

Volvió a guardar silencio durante un minuto, y después soltó un largo suspiro y se giro para enfrentarme.

- Si – dijo haciendo que mi alma se fuera por el escusado – y no – completo sonriendo, haciendo que mi alma quisiera golpearlo por obligarla a dar tantas vueltas en el retrete.

- No entiendo – dije lentamente, no estaba segura de que fuera mi mente lenta por el alcohol la que no entendía o su escueta respuesta.

- Te amo Bella, eso siempre será así – dijo tomándome la mano con cariño, un pesado yunque cayó en mi vientre bajo – pero no te amo de la misma forma que antes – termino sonriente.

- Sigo sin entender – dije angustiada, esta vez segura que era mi lento cerebro era el que se negaba a entender.

- Bella, te amo, eres una chica muy especial, todo el mundo puede verlo, eres única y afortunadamente irrepetible, pero para mí eres más que esa chica especial, eres mi mejor amiga, mi confesionario privado, mi sueño mojado en la noches solitarias, la imagen de la mujer perfecta, - vaya, incomodidad adquiría un nuevo significado para mí – pero, a pesar de que puedo verte como una mujer, también puedo verte como una hermana, antes, solo soñaba con tenerte a mi lado, amarte y venerarte el resto de mi vida, hacerte el amor día y noche, y si era posible en las tardes también, no negare que esa idea todavía ronda por mi mente – soltó riendo contra mi hombro.

De verdad, de verdad la palabra incomodidad adquiría un significado sumamente difícil para mí.

Pero, también, sus palabras me halagaban y me aterraban por igual.

Maldita batidora emocional con una pizca… una piscota de alcohol.

- Pero esa idea de acostarme contigo, no es tan fuerte como antes, quiero hacerlo algún día, pero, y no te ofendas, ahora no eres tan necesaria para mí como antes – ok, cachetada con guante blanco, golpe al ego y golpe a sus partes nobles por ser tan sincero – no sé cómo explicarlo, te veo como mujer, sexy y virgen que quiero tomar, pero también te veo como la chica de 16 años, que siempre estuvo conmigo, que fue la única que me escucho y me consoló, eres sumamente importante para mí – hizo una pausa mientras me acariciaba la cara con ternura – creo que lo mas acercado a mis sentimientos que podría explicarlo seria: Eres la hermana que nunca tuve y que causa sentimientos incestuosos en mi – dicto con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar reír, era raro, difícilmente incomodo, un poco doloroso, pero aun así divertido.

Me quitaba una tonelada de encima de culpas y remordimientos.

Paradójicamente, en estas cosas raras de la vida, nunca pude corresponder a ese amor que Quil nunca había escondido, quise hacerlo, de verdad que sí; pero como suele pasar en las películas malas de amor, mi corazón siempre estuvo ocupado, y aunque tampoco fui correspondida, no pude obligarme a amar a Quil.

En cierto modo, lo que había dicho Quil era lo que yo siempre había sentido por él.

Quil era, fue y seguirá siendo siempre mi hermano incestuoso.

Vaya Familia Disfuncional que éramos…

- ¡Genial! – exclame sin poder evitar abrazarlo.

El rio en mi cuello pero se separo rápidamente de mi.

-No sé como tomarme eso, ¿genial?, me siento despreciado – dijo con un puchero y girándose para rellenar su copa.

- ¡No Quil, no quise decir eso! – exclame sentándome en el sofá y recordando que estaba demasiado ebria – tu sabes – dije recostándome de nuevo lentamente con la cabeza dándome vueltas – es en cierto modo un alivio saber que ahora nos sentimos igual, para mí siempre fuiste el hermano incestuoso, - Quil se giro, su mirada era triste y un nuevo yunque cayó sobre mi pecho – no lo tomes a mal, quiero ser sincera contigo, siempre te quise, y quise amarte, vaya que quise hacerlo, pero no pude…él siempre estuvo ahí – termine cerrando los ojos incomoda.

Sentí como se removía acostándose de nuevo y un largo suspiro volvió a salir de entre sus labios.

- Él – soltó de manera despectiva – siempre fue él – dijo enfadado – tengo una pregunta – continuo sin que yo abriera los ojos, de repente me sentía sumamente cansada.

- Sera la siguiente Verdad – dije tratando de recobrar la alegría que teníamos hacia un rato.

- ¿Todavía sientes algo por él? – pregunto con el mismo tono compungido que seguramente yo había tenido con mi anterior pregunta.

- No – respondí al instante, igual de compungida – lo nuestro nunca fue – dije pensativa mientras abría los ojos y miraba el perlado techo – hace mucho que deje de quererlo, ahora es diferente, hay alguien más – dije y al instante me mordí la lengua literalmente arrepentida.

- ¿Alguien más? – pregunto con una sonrisa idiota.

- No quiero hablar de eso – dije entristecida, mientras los recuerdos de esta noche venían a mi – se está repitiendo la historia, es un nuevo él, lo nuestro nunca va a ser – dije tratando de restarle importancia, pero sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de agua.

- ¿Lo quieres? – pregunto tranquilo, como tentando terreno.

- Creo que sí, pero es demasiado complicado – respondí con un nudo en la garganta, Quil como siempre lo entendió y tratando de reconfortarme me puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Él te quiere? – pregunto cómo no queriendo, suspire.

- No lo sé – dije y no pude evitar que el agua desbordara mis ojos – quisiera creer que le intereso, pero es demasiado complicado – repetí sorbiéndome la nariz.

Guardamos silencio un momento, mientras volvía a tomar posesión de mi misma, o lo máximo que podía sintiéndome tan flotante como estaba, Quil sencillamente me acaricio el hombro como apoyándome.

- Vaya… te entiendo – soltó apesumbrado.

No supe que responder al instante, pero esa intuición alcohólica femenina salió a flote y me gire rápidamente quedando sobre mi costado para verlo.

- Eso sonó demasiado personal – dije con media sonrisa, lo bueno de estar ebria era que las emociones se iban tan rápido como venían, de nuevo, bendito alcohol – me entiendes de la manera de "pobre Bella el chico que quiere es un imbécil" o del tipo "pobre de mí, estoy en las mismas que Bella" – pregunte con las cejas levantadas.

Suspiro y me miro con media sonrisa entristecida.

- Del tipo de que estoy en las mismas que tu – dijo y fue su turno de deprimirse.

- Cuéntame, - le pedí, el negó con la cabeza reticente, pero sabía que moría por confesarse, y yo quería saber, nunca le conocí a Quil un amor, alguien que no fuera yo, y eso era nuevo, eso me hacia feliz – estas en problemas, ¿acaso no te quiere, o es una zorra, tiene novio, o no sabe que tu existes en este planeta? – pregunte para hacerlo reír.

No funciono, giro a verme con tal furia que me quede blanca.

- No es una zorra, y aunque sea broma, no vuelvas a llamarla así – me pidió enojado, trague saliva y asentí, incitándolo a seguir, el suspiro y me tomo la mano – perdona, es que esto, me tiene muy mal – dijo dejando caer la cabeza con pesadez.

- Cuéntame – repetí, no hizo falta más.

- Ella me quiere, de eso estoy seguro, sabe que existo, todos saben que existo y ese es el gran problema – dijo triste y con dolor vi que sus ojos también se llenaban de lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué es un problema?, no lo entiendo, ella te quiere, tú la quieres, ¿que está mal? – no entendía, eso sonaba perfecto para mí.

Cuanto no daría yo por saber que Edward me quería de la manera en que yo lo quería a él.

- El problema es la sociedad – dijo y de nuevo se quedo callado, confundiéndome mas.

- ¿Sociedad, acaso es activista social, fanática religiosa, adolescente traumada con algún fandom de moda o inmigrante ilegal? – pregunte.

- No, vive en la reserva, es vecina de mi abuelo, de hecho me la presento Seth, es su prima, la hermana de Emily, ¿te acuerdas de ella? – pregunto

- Claro – respondí confundida – no sabía que Emily tuviera hermanas mayores, hace un mes Seth me corto una video llamada porque era la fiesta de graduación de preparatoria de Emily, me reí mucho porque Leah estaba furiosa por tener que usar tacones – reí distraída, Quil trono la boca y se sentó de golpe, mareándome, de nuevo.

- Emily se graduó hace un mes, si, y no, no tiene hermanas mayores, su hermana Clair tiene 16 años y ese es el problema – dijo enojado.

Las piezas del rompecabezas se armaron.

Quil estaba enamorado de una niña que tenía diez años menos que el, entendía perfectamente cuál era su problema…

- Eres un pervertido – solté, y después me tape la boca sorprendida por mis propias palabras, Quil se levanto y me dio la espalda.

- Así me siento – acepto enojado – ella es una niña, le llevo 10 años, es prima de uno de mis más viejos amigos, mi abuelo la conoce, todo mundo la conoce, y todo mundo me conoce a mí, es tan increíblemente patético que la primera vez que soy correspondido, todo este destinado al fracaso – soltó de nuevo entristecido dejándose caer en el sillón.

- No digas eso – le pedí angustiada – dices que ella te quiere, tú la quieres, la sociedad importa un comino – dije enardecida, era verdad, y aunque sonara a cuento viejo, el amor estaba por sobre todas las cosas.

- No es así, sabes que mi abuelo es uno de los hombres más respetados en la reserva, y la familia de Clair es tan respetada como la mía, sería una controversia absoluta, - se rio con amargura y me miro – no soportaría que la marginaran solo por estar con un viejo como yo, no lo soportaría – suspiro pesadamente y después se sacudió como un perrito pulgoso - Seth me golpeo cuando se lo conté, me dejo un ojo morado, pero juro que no le diría a nadie – dijo como acotación geográfica, reí sin pizca de felicidad.

- ¿Y ella que dice? – pregunte

- Ella me odia – dijo, y un gemido le siguió a su declaración – me daba cuenta que nuestra relación estaba mal, ella es una niña, y yo estoy más cerca de encanecer que de jugar a las escondidas, decidí, hace un par de meses que era mejor dejarla, por su bien, y por el mío, pero no me la puedo quitar del corazón, la amo, Bella, la amo tanto que no puedo siquiera decírtelo, me mata la lejanía pero es mejor – dijo y se paso la mano por la cara quitándose las lagrimas.

- No Quil – dije jalándolo del hombro y girándolo para encararlo – si yo tuviera la suerte de saber que él me quiere, no dejaría todo porque no es lo correcto, tampoco lo nuestro está bien, es hermano de mi amiga, casi me acuesto con el sin conocerlo, y es un cretino, pero si yo tuviera la certeza de que él me ama, te lo juro Quil, no lo dejaría ir – hice una pausa, tomando aire, maldita verdad dejaba mis pulmones vacios – tu sabes que ella te ama, no lo tires todo por la borda, no la dejes ir – le pedí con tal vehemencia que me sorprendí de mis propias palabras.

Quil me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, como juntado las piezas de otro rompecabezas, tal vez había hablado de mas pero estaba bien, el lo necesitaba.

- Además, - dije sonriendo de manera burlona – en dos años tendrá 18 y será cancha reglamentaria, entonces podrás ser todo lo pervertido que quieras con ella – comente levantado los hombros.

Rio y me abrazo para volvernos a tumbar en el sofá.

- Por eso te amo Bella, siempre tienes las palabras correctas – dijo riendo en mi oído.

Seguimos riendo acostados y abrazados, el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos me recordó que habíamos cambiado demasiado de dirección.

Al parecer a el también se lo recordó pues de la nada comenzó a besarme el cuello, de nuevo con la pasión arrebatadora que lo caracterizaba.

Le correspondí, desabotonándole la camisa y recorriéndosela para poder besar su hombro.

Era extraño ¿no?, primero un striptease después hablando de nuestras penas de amor, y ahora desquitando nuestras temperaturas corporales.

Por mi estaba bien.

Quil comenzó a masajear mis senos, y se topo con el nudo que había hecho Rosalie en el tirante de mi sostén con el cabestrillo, riendo se separo de mí y me tumbo en el sofá para deshacerse del cabestrillo, cosa que le agradecí enormemente.

Sin que me diera tiempo de ser la de la iniciativa me tomo de las manos y sin más me giro, dejándome boca abajo sobre el sofá.

Comenzó a besarme el hombro de manera salvaje, como si quisiera tragarlo y no digerirlo para quedárselo siempre.

- Ese lunar, Dios, me excita tanto, lo amo Bella, lo amo – dijo haciéndome reír, me di la vuelta y lo atraje hacia mí, apoderándome de su boca.

- Te lo regalaría, pero luciría extraña sin un hombro – le dije riendo, el también rio y continuamos.

Se tumbo de lado y yo me gire para que me acunara entre sus brazos, mañosamente para que siguiera besándome el hombro y yo poder deleitarme con la cercanía que mi trasero tenia con su cadera.

Así continuamos durante un rato, nos satisfacía ese juego de dar y dar pero nunca dar de mas, nunca habíamos llegado a nada sexual, ni siquiera tocarnos aquellas partes, nos divertía jugar, besarnos, deleitarnos con las formas del otro.

Nunca nos atrevimos a cruzar esa barrera, nunca llegábamos mas allá de la tercera base…

Bueno, en realidad eso de las bases nunca lo había entendido, al igual que el maldito Baseball, Papá había insistido tantas veces en enseñarme cómo funcionaba que termine odiándolo.

Y con eso, asegurándome de no entender a que se referían con llegar a alguna base, lo que era un hecho es que Quil y yo no habíamos llegado a una base con un numero grande.

Paso un rato, y aunque yo ya estaba en ropa interior, pude aprovechar para quitarle la camisa, y dejar su torneado y enorme torso para mi disfrute personal.

De repente, decidió que quería probar su suerte y ver hasta que base llegaba, solo él lo sabría, se coloco sobre mí con un movimiento súbito que me revolvió el estomago, pero me causo demasiado placer, sin poderlo evitar gemí.

Sonrió satisfecho y sin esperar una señal, o mejor dicho otra, me sentó sobre sus piernas, arrodillándose para soportar mi peso, nuestros sexos se rozaron por sobre la ropa, pero podía sentir la palpitante necesidad de Quil y el mi mojado sexo.

Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

Por un momento ese miedo que siempre llegaba a mí se presento, me aterraba acostarme con él, me aterraba hacerlo y quedar enviciada con su cuerpo, me aterraba que él se enviciara con el mío, pero lo que más me aterraba era que Emmett se enterara.

Esa siempre fue la razón por la que nunca tuvimos sexo, a ambos nos aterraba la reacción de Emmett.

Sin embargo, hoy, no tuvimos que hacer nada para frenarnos, alguien más lo hizo.

Los golpes en la puerta sonaron tan alto y tan súbitamente que me hicieron saltar del regazo de Quil… directamente al piso.

Quil me levanto de un jalón, y me llevo detrás del sofá, se arrodillo y me dio mi vestido.

¿En qué momento lo había agarrado?

- Agáchate, que no te vean, por favor – me rogo angustiado.

- Ni que quisiera que me vieran bobo, ¡ve a abrir! – le susurre angustiada sentándome en el piso y sobándome la mano buena, que ahora no sería tan buena con el jalón que me había dado Quil.

Me recosté sobre el frio piso para sacar la cabeza y ver qué pasaba, Quil de tres brincos llego a la puerta, saco la llave de su pantalón y de un tirón la abrió.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Ateara? – pregunto un acalorado… si, Edward en el marco de la puerta, su expresión se torno furiosa cuando lo vio, y enajenadamente furiosa cuando reparo en que no llevaba camisa - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto mirando el lugar, me encogí detrás del sillón.

Mierda, recontra mierda, esto era peor a que Emmett nos descubriera.

- Tomando mi descanso, Cullen, ¿que demonios quieres y porque tocas la puerta así? – no sabía si Quil se comportaba tan grosero por la interrupción o por otra razón, pero parecía la segunda opción.

- ¿Tomando tu descanso sin camisa y con una botella? – pregunto Edward con tono enojado y escéptico – sabes me da igual lo que hagas de tu miserable vida, Emmett te está buscando – dijo, y claramente, corroboro la segunda opción, era obvio que ellos no se llevaban bien.

- Lo que haga de mi vida, no le interesa a tu miserable persona Cullen, la próxima, llámame al celular – ordeno y escuche unos pasos acercarse, casi me hice bolita encogiéndome contra el sofá.

- Créeme, me desagrada más que a ti tener que buscarte, pero Emmett me pidió que viniera por ti, y además, necesito tu ayuda – dijo Edward un poco menos grosero, pero nada calmado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ayudarte? – pregunto Quil siseando despectivamente.

Si se peleaban, mas les valía que no fuera en el sofá.

- Que no estás en posición de negociar – respondió Edward con superioridad – te vi desaparecer con Bella, - dijo, provocando que se me revolviera mas el estomago – las órdenes eran claras, no tenias que desaparecer con ella, sino cuidar que no desapareciera – le recordó, haciéndome rabiar y que sintiera arcadas de furia.

Emmett se estaba pasando con su plan sobre protector.

- Mira Cullen – siseo de vuelta Quil sonando demasiado aterrador – conozco a Emmett hace años, por lo tanto también a Bella, Emmett no es mi jefe, y Bella es mi amiga, yo hago lo que se me da la gana, si es esconder a Bella de ustedes o no, es nuestro problema no el tuyo, no estás en posición de chantajearme con eso, porque yo las tengo de ganar, tu aquí no eres nadie, que te quede claro, nadie – ok, esto se iba a poner feo.

- Quiero ver que dice Emmett al respecto – siseo Edward de vuelta.

- Lo que diga, tengo beneficio de antigüedad, las llevas de perder Cullen, así que lárgate y no me molestes, haz lo que se te dé la gana – volví a escuchar pasos, y como la puerta rechinaba al cerrarse, al fin algo malo en el bar, a las puertas les faltaba aceite.

Pero también se escucho el golpe de Edward, que empujo la puerta para que no la cerraran.

- Emmett está furioso, Bella, mi hermana y la hermana de Jasper desaparecieron, tu también, y el solo quiere encontrarlas para irse, está cerrando unas cuentas en su oficina, va a tardar un poco, así que te recomiendo lleves al privado a Bella, o estoy seguro que te ira muy mal, no es una advertencia, es una amenaza Ateara – dijo, acto seguido escuche como algo caía estruendosamente al suelo, haciéndome saltar.

Y aunque moría por salir de mi escondite y parar la bronca testosteronica que estaban armando, seguía en ropa interior.

Pero si salía, seguro que la paraba, me encantaría ver la cara de idiota de Edward.

- Si tanto te importa que Emmett este feliz, ve y busca a tu hermanita, o a la de Jasper, me da igual, de Bella me encargo yo, tú en ese asunto no tienes menor importancia – y esta vez sí sonó el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse.

Por si las dudas me quede en mi escondite, asqueada de saber que Emmett era un cretino vigilante complotador, asqueada de la manera en que Edward le hablaba a Quil y viceversa, y sobre todo asqueada por tanto maldito alcohol, estaba a punto de vomitar.

Quil apareció sobre el sofá con cara de pocos amigos, de muy pocos y me miro desde dos metros arriba.

- Ya se fue – dijo extendiéndome la mano, se la di y deje que me jalara para levantarme.

No sabía si era la furia, la impresión, el alcohol o todo junto, pero de verdad me sentía mareada, débil y asqueada.

Quil obviamente se percato de esto, y pasándome la mano por la cintura me arrastro de nuevo hacia el sofá.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

- No realmente – acepte con la mirada gacha, estaba salivando de mas, era un hecho iba a vomitar – ¿hay un baño cerca? – pregunte poniéndome la mano en el estomago.

- Oh Bella – dijo sin mas Quil, volvió a levantarme y me guio hasta una puerta que hasta ahora estaba escondida para mi, saco una llave de su pantalón y la abrió.

Era un sanitario grande, tenía tres cubículos con retretes cada uno y un lavamanos con espejo frente a él.

Lucia como una tumba blanca, me dieron más ganas de vomitar.

Quil me ayudo a entrar a un baño, pues si lo hacía sola seguro que me estrellaba con uno de los paneles que dividían los retretes, intento hincarse para levantar la tapa del inodoro, pero se lo impedí y me senté sobre este.

- Estoy mareada, ahora se me pasa – le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo, el asintió serio y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la bodega, cerré los ojos, el mareo persistía, estaba en el punto máximo de la borrachera, y lo único que podría hacerme sentir mejor era vomitar, pero, no quería hacerlo frente a Quil, me daba asco.

Irónico, ¿no?

Pasaron unos minutos y Quil regreso, me dio una hojeada, ya estaba vestido y en la mano traía una toalla beige, que mojo en el lavamanos y con delicadeza me la puso en la nuca, haciéndome sentir mejor al instante.

Se quedo hincado frente a mí, mientras el mareo pasaba un poco.

Pero no, esto no tenia retroceso, de pronto sentí una arcada y me doble.

Quil me jalo para hincarme en el piso y levanto la tapa del retrete.

Y dije ¡HOLA! A los hot cakes que me había preparado Alice para el desayuno.

Vaya maldito desperdicio.

Vomite tres veces más, mientras Quil me agarraba el cabello, y sin estar segura de donde la había sacado me cubrió con una frazada calientita.

Tras unos diez minutos que parecieron toda la vida de un vampiro inmortal, vacié todo el contenido de alcohol y comida de mi estomago, y como ya sabía, me sentí mucho mejor.

El mareo me duro un par de minutos más, pero tras quince minutos completos de agonía, me sentía capaz de volver a beber un par de copas.

O caminar derecha, si mejor esa opción.

- ¿Estas mejor? – pregunto Quil preocupado.

- Mucho mejor – respondí – Emmett se ha pasado, y tu eres su cómplice – le recrimine sentándome sobre el retrete de nuevo, el vomito había callado la bronca que traía armando en mi cabeza.

Pero bueno, ahora nada que no fuera recriminaciones por hombres como perros que marcaban su territorio saldría de mi boca.

- No, yo te saque de su plan, y si se ha pasado, pero él te ama, y el amor nos vuelve idiotas, lo sabes – me recordó, me mordí la lengua para no enojarme mas.

- ¿Qué fue todo ese show entre tú y Edward? – pregunte para cambiar de tema, no era un cambio radical, pero quería saber, además nada bueno saldría de seguir por el camino de los planes de niñera de Emmett.

- Es un pendejo – fue su virtuosa respuesta.

- Lo es – lo apoye haciendo que me mirara extraño, entrecerró los ojos y yo me hice la desentendida frotándome el cabello.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto después de un rato.

- Lo es, Edward Cullen es un pendejo – dije sonando mucho mas enojada de lo que debería.

Quil me tomo del antebrazo, obligándome a ponerme de pie, bajo la tapa del retrete y me sentó con suma delicadeza y jalo la palanca para despedirme definitivamente de mis queridos Hot Cakes.

Nunca volvería a emborracharme si comía hot cakes antes, era un completo desperdicio.

No me quitaba la escrutadora y penetrante mirada de encima, mientras podía escuchar como su cerebro embonaba cada pieza en su lugar como la máquina de un reloj suizo.

Odiaba hablar de mas.

Debería cortarme la lengua y dársela de comer a los necesitados, ellos le darían mucho mejor uso que yo.

Y la cagarian… igual que yo…

Me encogí sobre el retrete acomodándome para sentirme mas cómoda, estaba dándome un sueño terrible.

Y de todos modos, hiciera o dijera lo que fuera, Quil iba a explotar.

- ¡Oh, no, Bella, NO! - ¿ven?, lo dije – ¿el tipo de quien me hablaste es Cullen, de verdad es ese cretino, arrogante, zalamero y de nariz enorme? – pregunto alejándose de mi y haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

Me quede callada, sencillamente mirándolo, la verdad es que no había recuperado tanta energía como para discutir, y de hecho tampoco tenía porque hacerlo, él era el enojado, que el despotricara.

A mí se me cerraban los ojos.

Quil se recargo en la pared, negando con la cabeza como un perro cuando rompe tu mejor par de zapatos.

En realidad de verdad lucia como un perro furioso.

Así que mejor, seguía calladita.

- ¡No, Bella, no puedes hablar en serio!, ¿de verdad estas enamorada de Cullen?- pregunto estupefacto y furioso al mismo tiempo, no era una combinación agradable.

- ¡Hey momento!, yo nunca dije que lo amara – le aclare un poco molesta, ¿de verdad era tan difícil creer que entre Edward y yo podría haber algo? ¿eso era bueno o malo?... ¿en algún momento dije que amaba a Edward? – el y yo, tenemos… algo… algo que se termino esta noche, aunque con lo idiota que es cualquier cosa podría pasar… ehm… es complicado – dije un tanto incomoda, no quería explicarle esto a Quil y de preferencia no quería hablarlo con nadie más, ya era bastante… complicado.

Complicado, maldita palabra que venía a mi vida siempre.

Si yo escribiera una autobiografía, ese sería el titulo, "Complicado por Bella Swan", y si sería perfecto, porque siempre me complicaba yo misma.

Aunque, como iban las cosas, el otro título podría ser "Morí virgen y lo lamento"… o algo así.

Quil estaba callado, mirándome con el rostro exultante, sus ojos viajaban tan rápido de un lado a otro de mi cara que comenzó a marearme.

No podía hacer nada, Quil estaría en shock un rato, y yo seguía muriendo de sueño.

Cerré los ojos e inconscientemente me recline contra el muro de plástico que dividía los retretes, como si fuera mi almohada.

Dios, estaba tannn cansada, eso de vomitar varias veces no deja nada bueno.

- ¡NO JODAS! – grito Quil haciendo que saltara y me golpeara con la que había sido mi almohada hasta hacia un par de segundos, lo mire entrecerrando los ojos, el al contrario parecía que iba a imitar a Beetlejuice, sus ojos se iban a salir - ¡NO-ME-JODAS!, ¡TE ACOSTASTE CON EL! – grito señalándome con el dedo índice directamente a la cara, completamente conmocionado.

- ¡NO IDIOTA! – grite de vuelta un poco mas despierta y completamente anonadada - ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – pregunte enojada.

- Tu dijiste – susurro confundido.

- Yo dije que CASI me acuesto con el – corregí gesticulando de mas, su mirada se ensombreció.

- Aun así, casi lo haces, es más de lo que hemos tenido, ¿sabes? – pregunto con rencor, no pude esconder la enorme sonrisa y la pequeña risa que salió de mi boca.

- ¿A eso se reduce todo, estas celoso? – pregunte divertida – podría recordarte lo de hace un rato, pero las damas no tenemos memoria – bromee, el seguía con su puchero molesto, aunque sus ojos brillaron ante el fresco recuerdo - no te preocupes, soy tan virgen como el día en que me conociste, y dudo que Edward vaya a cambiar eso – le asegure con algo de amargura, pues creía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Pero esa verdad apestaba más que los calcetines de Emmett después de entrenar.

Quil guardo silencio un momento, y después negó con la cabeza, luciendo súbitamente abatido.

Carajo, otro bipolar.

¿Acaso tengo un imán para los hombres maniáticos?

- Creo que al principio sí, me sentí un poco celoso, pero no, eso no es el problema, - me miro con tristeza y luciendo como un caballero de película dulzona se hinco frente a mi tomándome de la mano enyesada, la otra la ocupaba para arroparme con la manta que me había puesto encima – Bella, él, Cullen, él no te conviene – dijo inseguro.

Fruncí el ceño y torcí la boca molesta – No eres el primero que me lo dice, y tampoco serás al primero que ignore, pero no debes de preocuparte, las cosas no van bien entre nosotros – le explique un tanto fastidiada.

Rosalie y el serian grandes amigos.

- No lo entiendes, yo, no quisiera decirte esto, pero creo que sino no me tomaras enserio, y debes creerme, el no es bueno para ti – dijo sonando como Walter Mercado leyéndome el horóscopo.

De verdad, tenía que presentárselo a Rosalie, tal vez el haría algo que ni Alice ni yo podíamos.

Entenderla.

- Si lo dices porque se dedica a ligarse a las mas putas del bar, olvídalo lo sé – dije levantando los hombros restándole importancia.

Bueno, sí que tenía importancia, pero él no tenía porque enterarse.

- Ahm… Bella, eso… lo hacemos todos aquí – dijo un tanto incomodo – casi podría decirte que viene en nuestro contrato, sino no trabajaríamos en un Bar, cariño – se estaba burlando de mi ¿no?

- ¿Tu lo haces? – le pregunte anonadada, el asintió con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver que no era la primera en esa bodega, y lo peor que era a la que menos había exprimido - ¿Y también Emmett? – el soltó una risotada divertida.

- Hermosa… ¡Emmett es el dueño del Bar!, yo creo que se habrá tirado a diez hoy, antes de que llegaras – rio dejándome completamente descolocada- ¿sabes, los hombres normales, como Emmet, y yo, incluso un poco Cullen, tendemos a dejarnos llevar en una sola dirección, somos como brújulas… y creo que no tengo que aclararte cual es nuestra aguja… ¿verdad? – rio con una mirada de depravado.

- Si será cabron e hipócrita – sisee furiosa – ¿yo no puedo enrollarme pero él se las tira en el bar?, maldito cabron – susurre por la furia que sentía, Quil me miro calculadoramente.

Si decía algo mal, el sería el siguiente objetivo de mi odio.

- Bueno, creo que exagere… no se las tira, solo las manosea y deja que lo manoseen – gire a verlo con tal furia que se quedo callado durante un segundo – bueno, no seas hipócrita, es lo que tú y yo hicimos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Todos los hombres son unos cabrones – dije mas para llenar mi turno de platica que para decir algo coherente.

En realidad era coherente lo que decía, los hombres si eran unos cabrones.

- Bella, no quiero hacerte rabiar mas, pero la razón por la que Edward no es bueno para ti, no es que se comporte como cualquier hombre se comporta en un bar, en realidad en cualquier lugar… – dijo tentando terreno, apreté la mandíbula pero asentí secamente para indicarle que continuara, no es que me pudiera decir algo peor de lo que ya sabía de Edward… ¿o sí? – bien, hace un par de días, estábamos Emmett, Jasper, Cullen y yo en la oficina de Emm, estábamos platicando de las actividades y tomándonos unos tragos, la verdad es que la pasábamos bien – hizo una pausa para alejarse de nuevo y recargarse en la pared, mientras miraba como calculaba cada palabra.

Por más que calculara todo, y ciertamente no era bueno en matemáticas ya estaba rabiando.

- Entonces, - dijo adoptando un tono tétrico que hizo que me sintiera como si me estuviera contando un cuento de terror - el teléfono de Cullen sonó, y se puso pálido, sin darnos menor explicación salió de la oficina corriendo, y Jasper lo siguió – parecía que a pesar de odiar a Edward, a Quil le costaba tremendamente contarme aquello – minutos después Emmett salió al Bar por un pedido, y me quede solo en la oficina, iba a fumarme un cigarrillo, pero Emmett siempre me hecha bronca cuando fumo en su despacho, así que salí al estacionamiento de empleados – asentí de nuevo.

Este cuento comenzaba a tomar tintes de telenovela dramática.

- Ahí estaban Jasper y Cullen, Cullen estaba totalmente enloquecido, estaba tan pálido y desmejorado como tu ahora – le dedique una mirada de" _jodete con tu propio puño",_ así que siguió – Jasper le había quitado el teléfono de las manos, pero Cullen estaba realmente enloquecido, tanto que por un rato me sentí mal por él, ¿puedes creerlo, yo mal por Cullen?, pero en realidad parecía que le acabaran de decir que su abuela había muerto, de hecho pensé que era algo relacionado, pero entonces comenzó a susurrar cosas como un loco de psiquiatra, parecía tan perturbado como uno – dijo asintiendo varias veces.

Era excelente cuenta cuentos, ya tenía toda mi atención.

- ¿Y que decía? – pregunte con extrema curiosidad.

- Decía, decía que tenía que salir de la ciudad, que tal vez tendría que salir del país, que lo habían encontrado y tenía que irse – eso de verdad sonaba a un loco – no dejaba de repetirlo una y otra vez, y Jasper trato de tranquilizarlo, pero con lo que le dijo hasta yo me hubiera puesto como Cullen – dijo mirándome con intensidad.

- ¿Qué le dijo, como se puso Edward? – pregunte intrigada.

- Le dijo que si tenía que irse que era un idiota, ¡si! Así se lo dijo, y después… - momento de pausa dramática…

… Está durando demasiado esta pausa dramática…

- ¿Después que? – explote apremiante, me sentía una chismosa, pero… bueno lo era, ¿y qué?

- Después le dijo textualmente que Tanya no debía encontrarlo, que él lo ayudaría a deshacerse de ella, o bien, podrían desaparecer un rato, pero no podía dejarlo todo, que era una idiotez y entonces… Cullen se puso a llorar – se quedo callado durante unos segundos, dándome tiempo de digerir todo, necesitaría unas horas en realidad, de lo único que estaba consiente era del dolor que sentí en el pecho al imaginarme a Edward tan desesperado como para soltarse a llorar.

Era Edward, la piedra sin sentimientos, era el tipo más frio que había conocido en mi vida, pero sobre todas esas cosas ¡era un hombre!

Había roto el pacto tácito entre los hombres frente a Jasper.

No lucir débil.

Y eso, para alguien como Edward era ENORME.

¿Qué lo tenía tan mal?

– Jasper se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, y los deje solos de nuevo, pero, sé que no eres tonta, se que entenderás porque te lo dije, no se que se traiga, pero seguro no es nada bueno, el no te conviene – dijo de nuevo aprensivo.

Lo ignore infamemente.

- ¿Quién es Tanya? – pregunte, pues, en realidad era mi mayor duda.

- No lo sé, pero… suena a mafiosa ¿no? – dijo sonriendo.

- No lo sé, nunca he conocido una mafiosa – dije distraída, mi instinto curioso y humanístico tenían una batalla campal en mi interior.

Estaba tan tentanda a seguir aquí platicando y exprimiendo de información a Quil, como tentada a salir corriendo de aquí y reconfortar a Edward.

Aunque probablemente, si estuviera llorando en estos momentos, no sería por lo de la fuga y la tal Tanya, sino por la fuga de su pequeña hermanita.

No, no era muy conveniente salir a abrazarlo como si estuviéramos en un grupo de ayuda.

Entonces quedo una opción.

¿Qué era todo ese cuento que había dicho Quil?

Estaba segura que no era mentira, Quil no mentía, pero, era tan vago y tan preciso a la vez que daba miedo.

Jasper le había dicho que era idiota para querer irse de la ciudad, ¡incluso del país!; no debía de ser muy inteligente, ni siquiera debía de pensarlo mucho.

Edward de verdad estaba metido en algo tan gordo como… un gordo.

Nadie podía querer irse y dejar su vida por una llamada telefónica, nadie que no tuviera algo sucio que esconder.

Y entonces otra frase del cuento de Quil llego a mi mente.

Jasper le había ofrecido a Edward deshacerse de ella, que Tanya no debía encontrarlo.

- ¿Qué estas escondiendo, Edward Cullen? - pensé en voz alta, arrepintiendo al instante.

Quil luciendo como una señora anciana y chismosa se sentó junto a mí en el retrete, empujándome a la orilla y sonriendo como idiota.

- Tengo una teoría – dijo orgulloso.

- Estoy segura de no querer escucharla – replique.

- Cullen es traficante de órganos – dijo ignorándome.

- ¿Qué… pero que estás diciendo? – pregunte estupefacta.

-¿ No lo vez?, ¡Todo encaja! – dijo sonriéndome, le puse cara de _"No me jodas",_ pero aun así continuo – es enfermero, ¡enfermero no doctor!, tiene acceso a pacientes, y estos tienen órganos, Tanya la mafiosa podría colocarlos en el mercado negro o bien Tanya podría ser una víctima, tal vez ella sepa que hace Cullen y lo está chantajeando, por eso se quiere deshacer de ella, ¿no lo vez? – repitió haciendo aspavientos con la manos.

Estaba boquiabierta.

¿Tanya la mafiosa que coloca órganos?

¿Tanya la victima?... ¿acaso iba por ahí sin un pulmón?

- Pero… ¿te estás escuchando? – pregunte aturdida, a pesar de sonar a una locura, todo lo que decía era… verosímil.

Me sentía en medio de la película de El silencio de los inocentes…

¿Y si Edward era el aprendiz de Hannibal Lecter?

Oh Dios… esto de verdad era gordo.

- ¡Claro que sí!, de todo modos Bella, sea o no sea traficante, algo turbio trae, y no quiero descubrirlo - fijo sus pesados ojos en mi de nuevo, con una expresión tenebrosa – y tu tampoco deberías querer saberlo – dijo con tono regañón.

Lo mire a los ojos buscando una verdad que no poseía, buscando algún indicio de mentira en sus palabras, uno que no había.

¿De verdad Edward podía ser traficante, tan equivocada estaba con él?

A pesar de las palabras sabias de Quil, de verdad quería saberlo.

Y sobre todas las cosas, y sin coherencia alguna, el nombre de Tanya me decía algo, había algo de ella que sabía, sabía que no era la primera vez que escuchaba de Tanya…

Pero no podía recordar nada, absolutamente nada.

Me mordí el labio angustiada, entre Edward y yo la palabra complicado ya no era suficiente.

Quil malinterpreto mi gesto y se levanto de un brinco.

- ¿Te sientes mal otra vez? – pregunto preocupado haciendo amago de hincarse, lo detuve.

- No te preocupes, solo estoy cansada – dije evadiendo el tema, si expresaba todas las dudas que me habían surgido, Quil no era el optimo para hacerlo – y un poco… asqueada – dije

No estaba precisamente asqueada por la borrachera, ¿acaso debía explicarlo?

- Deberíamos irnos – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la bodega, pero lo detuve tomándolo de la muñeca.

- Creo… creo que necesito unos minutos mas – explique sintiéndome verde.

- Emmett te estará buscando, Edward debe estar buscando a tus amigas, no es tan inútil como se ve, las va a encontrar – me tentó Quil sonriendo.

- No importa… - pero entonces repare en sus palabras - ¡QUIL, ERES UN IDIOTA! – le grite poniéndome de pie de un brinco y haciendo que la mirada se me nublara, me sostuve apenas por las paredes de plástico del retrete.

- ¡¿Qué hice? – exclamo a su vez levantando ambas manos como si le apuntara con una resortera.

- ¡Mandaste a Cullen a cazar a las chicas! – le grite de nuevo, aunque menos agresiva, aun no veía las formas a mi alrededor.

- Pero no te esta cazando a ti – replico confundido.

- Eso no importa, tienes que alertarlas – le pedí, aferrándome a ciegas a su mano – Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper, estaba enrollándose con un tipo, Jasper se la va a tragar, por favor, ayúdame – le pedí haciendo un pucherito y gradualmente enfocando su rostro contrariado.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Porque necesito quedarme un rato más, creo que aun falta una copa que devolver al inodoro, y tardare un poco en arreglarme, tu ya estas vestido – le dije señalándolo con la mano, como haciéndole una reverencia – por favor Quil, ellas confiaron en mí para no ser descubiertas – le rogué poniendo carita de alcohólica arrepentida.

Siempre funcionaba.

- Ash Bella, sabes que nunca te negaría nada – dijo abrazándome – ¿Dónde las encuentro? – pregunto aun pegado a mí.

- La última vez que vi a Rosalie estaba a un par de mesas de donde estábamos ve por ella y ella alertara a Alice, puedes llamarles desde mi celular – dije esperanzada – tómalo de mi bolso, ¡te pagare el favor! – le dije agradecida.

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello y alejándose de mi para mirarse al espejo, se acomodo la camisa y después saco su celular y mi bolso del saco extendiéndomelo – dame el numero de la rubia – me pidió.

Saque con algún trabajo el celular, estaba más torpe que antes, aunque obviamente el yeso no ayudaba en nada.

Le di el numero y una sonrisa zalamera se extendió por su rostro – No la llames después de encontrarla Quil, ya suficiente tienes con lo que te haría Emmett si se entera de lo nuestro como para que Jasper, el soldadito de plomo se una a la encomienda de dejarte invalido… o invalidado – le dije con el entrecejo fruncido, el me hizo una mueca de hastió pero sonrió.

- Juro que no le llamare – dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo para verse al espejo – no si ella no me pide mi numero – dijo riendo.

- No lo hará – dije insegura, recordando el mensaje que me había enviado antes de escabullirme hasta aquí con él.

Tenía que quitarme el mareo, tenía que reponerme de haber devuelto todo el contenido de mi estomago, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Edward y que estaría haciendo ahora.

Y no era precisamente porque estuviera cazando a mis amigas.

Más bien quería saber cómo se sentía, quería asegurarme que estaba bien, la idea de que se hubiera soltado a llorar por una llamada telefónica me estaba matando.

Podría engañarme, podría engañarlos a todos, podría incluso engañarlo a él.

Pero era un hecho que él era algo más que un conocido molesto para mi, en realidad me importaba.

- Ahm… ¿Bella? – llamo mi atención Quil, que ya estaba frente a mí, luciendo tan lindo como al principio de la noche, alce la mirada para admirar su bello rostro moreno, ruborizado y sumamente apenado – hay un problema – dijo torciendo la boca con vergüenza.

- Lo siento, pero no hare nada para sacarte la frustración de que no llegáramos mas allá de la tercera base – bromee sonriendo, el también sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

- No me refería a eso… pero ahora que lo dices – ambos nos quedamos callados mirándonos sugestivamente… ¿todavía había tiempo de… sacar frustraciones?

- No – dijimos al mismo tiempo, y volvimos a reír.

- Bella, iré a buscar a Rosalie, pero, tengo el tiempo justo, debo estar en un Bar a unas cuadras de aquí en diez minutos, soy el DJ invitado de una noche de Trance, y no puedo faltar, si Rosalie no está donde dices le llamare para enviarla al Privado y le pediré que avise a Alice, pero es lo único que puedo hacer, lo siento – se disculpo realmente apenado, le sonreí.

- No te preocupes, harás mas que yo, tengo que quedarme aquí a esperar que mi estomago deje de retorcerse y después arreglarme de nuevo para no lucir tan… ebria, así que sea lo que sea que hagas, me ayudaras lo suficiente – le dije sonriente, el rio y se paro justo a dos centímetros de mi.

- No sé cuando volvamos a vernos, tal vez pasen meses, tal vez años como la ultima vez, quien sabe– dijo depresivo, lo tome del mentón y levante su cara entristecida.

- Te juro que no pasara tanto tiempo, te llamare y nos iremos a comer un día de estos, ¿te parece? – le sugerí sonriendo, no me había dado cuenta, o tal vez lo había bloqueado para no sufrir, el hecho era que Quil era una de esas personas que elevaba mi espíritu…

Uff!... soné muy Rosalie.

- Si estás aquí – dejo escapar, y después se mordió el labio y corto el contacto visual nervioso.

- ¿Y porque no iba a estar aquí tonto? – le pregunte divertida, vaya que estaba deprimido…

- Solo digo tonterías – dijo evadiendo mi mirada, haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo… ¿de verdad no podía conocer gente menos… bipolar? – ¿un besito de despedida? – pregunto con mirada picara.

- Todos los que quieras – dije, y sin más, lo jale de la nuca y estampe mis labios contra los suyos.

Quil no desaprovecho la oportunidad y me devolvió el beso, de manera animal, como siempre lo hacía, sus manos viajaron tan rápido a mi cintura que me sentí inmediatamente… mmm… ahmmm… mmm… bueno no encontraba otro adjetivo, así que… si, cachonda.

Entre abrí la boca y Quil comenzó a provocarme con su tersa y tibia lengua, mientras trataba de aprisionar su labio inferior con mis dientes.

Y cuando lo logre, fue como si hubiera subido un interruptor en su cuerpo.

Sin miramientos me cargo de la cintura, provocando que quedara a su altura; traviesa enrede mis piernas en la suya y me pegue mas a él, me separe solo dos segundos para tomar aire, el hizo lo mismo, y volvió a arremeter con la lengua.

L a frazada calientita que me cubría hasta ese momento quedo en el piso gloriosamente.

Me sentía tan… mmmm… ahmmmm… mmmm… ¿caliente?, Dios este hombre sabia donde estaba mi interruptor.

Tenía que parar esto o nos quedaríamos aquí toda la noche.

- Mmmm... Quil – dije separándome de él, mientras el comenzaba a besarme el cuello, me obligue a concentrarme – Quil… mmm… te… mmm… te están esperando… oh Dios – solté agobiada.

- Pueden esperar un poco mas – dijo mordiéndome la yugular, haciendo que apretara mas mis piernas a su alrededor.

- Yo… creo que… podrían – dije besándole el cuello, totalmente rendida… no, no debía, Rosalie podría ser descuartizada por Jasper si la descubrían…¡DIOS! ¿Quien lo enseño a besar de esa manera? – Quil… dejemos esto… mmm… por favor… oh Dios – Quil rio contra mi cuello, y al fin se separo.

- No quiero dejarte así, así que… paremos – dijo sonriente mientras me bajaba de su cintura, toque el piso e inmediatamente me sentí frustrada.

Algún día, si, algún día tendría que tener sexo en un baño público… pero este no era el día.

- Te llamare – dije agachándome por la frazada, lentamente, pues apenas hice amago, el mareo volvió a aparecer.

- Esperare tu llamada – dijo besándome la mejilla y caminando a la salida – no cierres la puerta del baño, y cuando salgas, cuida que no dejes nada, pocos tenemos llave, pero aun así, sería un poco desagradable descubrir unas braguitas por ahí… o un charco de vomito – dijo riendo, en el marco de la puerta se giro – bueno si quieres dejar unas braguitas, déjalas en la caja que está detrás del sofá, las encontrare – me guiño un ojo, le saque la lengua y así se perdió hasta que escuche la puerta cerrarse.

Bien, ahora estaba sola, caliente, vomitada y casi ebria…

Mi vida es genial.

Me senté en el retrete de nuevo, adormilada, de nuevo, acongojada, de nuevo.

La idea de estar ebria era mala, porque, a pesar de sentirme mucho mejor, sabía que no iba a poderlo disimular tan bien como para que Emmett no se diera cuenta, y cuando se diera cuenta, me echaría bronca.

Pero, si se atrevía a hacerlo, yo también sacaría bastantes cosas a relucir.

Lo amaba, era… mi hermano, si, pero debía entender que no era la niñita que conoció hace años, que necesitaba ser protegida de bastardos adolescentes hormonales que solo querían acostarse conmigo y después no volverme a ver.

Ya era una adulta, no necesitaba que me persiguiera por el bar para no estar a merced de bastardos adultos hormonales que solo querían acostarse conmigo y no llamar, ¡tal vez yo no querría que me llamaran!

Definitivamente tenía que pararle el tren.

Otro tren que debía parar era el de mi propio cerebro.

Aquella platica con Quil, había sido muy fructífera.

Hoy, después de tantos años, estaba segura que Quil tenía sentimientos, tan profundos como los míos o los de cualquier ser humano, claro, no era mi vertedero de pasión únicamente, el amaba, amaba de una forma que envidiaba, la envidiaba porque no conocía esa forma de amor.

¿O sí?

El había dejado a la pequeña adolescente enamorada a kilómetros de aquí, repleta de amor y devoción por un chico que le correspondía tanto que se alejaba de ella, porque no le convenía.

Tal vez si había amado de esa forma.

Si, tal vez lo había hecho, me había ido de mi hogar, había huido tan lejos, al otro lado del país porque sabía que lo nuestro no podía ser, lo había dejado enamorada, y aunque el tal vez nunca me amo como yo, lo había hecho para no hacernos daño.

No, tal vez no había amado de la misma forma que Quil.

Quil había dejado a Claire porque le preocupaba lo que la sociedad dijera de ella, yo lo había dejado a él, porque me preocupaba lo que la sociedad podría decir de mí, me había auto protegido.

Fuera como fuera, Quil y yo habíamos huido a un estado diferente, solo para no sufrir.

Si, entendía a Edward.

El quería huir de algo, ya fuera la ley o algo mas, él quería irse para no salir herido, ya sea por policías al atraparlo o por algo peor.

¿Qué podía ser peor que el FBI persiguiéndote por traficar órganos… o comerlos?

No lo sabía, pero si era otra cosa, o sea, entendía porque Edward quería irse.

Sin embargo, pese a la razón, me dolía tremendamente que Edward estuviera en un aprieto tan enorme para querer dejar todo atrás.

Sabia cuanto dolía tener que dejar todo atrás.

Y dejar todo atrás implicaba… que también me dejaría atrás, no soportaba esa idea.

Pese a que nuestra relación no era idónea, tal vez no era siquiera una relación, quería evitarle ese dolor.

Evitárnoslo.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Nada, el no me tenía confianza, el no quería nada de mí, yo no tenía derecho a tratar de ayudarlo, porque como él había dejado claro, no éramos nada.

Entonces un foquito se prendió en mi cabeza.

El no confiaba en mí, pero lo había hecho con Jasper.

Jasper era el que podría ayudarlo, tenía que hablar con él, si eso implicaba tener que meterlo y ponerlo al tanto de todo este desastre de pseudo relación que teníamos Edward y yo, lo haría, lo haría todo para que él no se fuera.

Mierda, estaba demasiado encariñada con él.

Me levante ofuscada por la guía de mis pensamientos, para estar medio ebria, y tan mareada tenía demasiada información coherente en mi cabeza.

Salí a la bodeguita, Quil había recogido nuestro desastre, salvo por la puerta entre abierta, empujada por lo que antes había sido mi tubo, es decir el perchero, para no abrirse fácilmente, ya que yo no tenía la llave para salir; todo estaba acomodado.

Parecía que nada hubiera pasado aquí, mi cabestrillo y el vestido reposaban en el sofá como si los hubiera dejado ahí por equivocación, tan ajenos a todo que me sentí insultada.

Hubiera sido lindo encontrar algo que dijera que mi noche no había pasado en blanco.

Sin embargo supongo era mejor.

Al menos mi ropa ahí me recordaba una nueva noche, una noche como las de antaño.

Era mi noche de puteria, me había comportado como una completa zorra, si, así lo hacía antes, emborracharme y enredarme con algún chico, al menos eso me hacía sentir mejor, la había pasado muy bien.

Y no, no conocía a alguien tan mojigata como para que después de ser una zorra por una noche, no se enorgulleciera y quisiera repetir.

Y mi ropa ahí, no se veía tan virginal después de todo, si recordaba la manera en que me había quitado el vestido, y como lo habíamos festejado en ese sofá, lucia bastante bien.

Puse mi bolso acomodándolo de tal manera que pareciera que mi vestido lo traía, y tome mi celular para tomarle un foto.

No era como si tomara una prueba de triunfo, sino que ¡lucia tan gracioso! Era como ver la túnica de mago de Mickey en Fantasía, o la tela con la que hacían el vestido de la princesa esa de Disney que no recordaba, sería tan genial que mi vestido se pusiera a bailar con una escoba.

Estaba revolviendo demasiadas películas… si, al fin se notaba lo ebria que estaba.

Tome la foto y me senté en el sofá tranquilamente, e inmediatamente me sentí adormilada, estaba demasiado cansada.

Me recosté un poco, estirándome perezosa.

Había sido un día demasiado movido, y aunque Emmett tratara de devorarme viva, en cuanto llegáramos a casa, iría directo a la cama, no podía más.

Sentí un movimiento estomacal para nada cómodo.

Dios, tal vez iría directo al baño cuando llegara a casa.

…

Mierda, tal vez tendría que ir directa al baño justo ahora.

Me levante de golpe, tome mi bolso y la frazada y Salí disparada al baño.

¿Cuánto liquido había en mi estomago que tendría que devolver?

Para mi suerte, si la siempre mala que me perseguía, descubrí que no podía correr y estar ebria al mismo tiempo.

Me tambalee un poco casi al llegar al baño, me sostuve de la puerta, haciendo que esta se moviera.

Otro retortijón y sentí la boca completamente inundada de saliva.

Entre dando pasos dispares sosteniéndome de todo lo que podía, la puerta fue de gran ayuda, estaba tan mareada que tuve que sostenerme de ella, fue útil si, hasta que se cerró.

Casi a gatas llegue al retrete, levante la tapa y….

Nada.

Sencillamente nada.

Era común, lo sabía, pero era tan jodidamente irritante.

Si, sentiría nauseas toda la noche, y menos de la mitad de esas veces, sino que ninguna vomitaría, era el maldito precio de ser una alcohólica de closet.

Asqueada y avergonzada de que este se hubiera convertido en mi recinto de borrachera me recargue en la dona del baño abatida.

Esto era denigrante, afortunadamente, solo yo era testigo.

Nunca, nunca beban hasta vomitar.

Me quede ahí durante unos minutos, hasta que mi estomago se canso de retorcerse un poco.

Me levante y me dirigí al lavamanos.

¡Santa Madre Naturaleza!

Ufff!... volví a sonar muy Rosalie…

El caso es…

¡Carajo!, Quil tenía razón, me veía tan mal.

Mi peinado, una hermosa coleta con crepe y rizos bajando, ahora era una media coleta, con un bultito que antes había sido un crepe, inclinado hacia mi oreja izquierda, mis rizos más bien parecían nudos ciegos.

Bien, me había arruinado varias veces los looks que me hacían las chicas, ya lo arreglaría.

El maquillaje estaba más que arruinado, en realidad, ya ni siquiera tenía maquillaje, había un residuo leve de sobra oscura en mi parpado móvil, el delineador estaba un poco cortado, y mis pestañas un poco marchitas, podría arreglarlo… bueno solo un poco, el labial hacía años que había desparecido, así que solo tendría que volvérmelo a poner.

Pero debajo del look que las chicas tanto se había esmerado en lograr, estaba lo peor.

Mi piel lucia como una nieve de lima pasada, blanquecina en algunos lados y amarillenta en otros, y lo peor de todo, tenía unas enormes ojeras que me hacían lucir como zombi.

Definitivamente lucia horrible.

De nuevo, agradecía estar sola.

Quil… bueno Quil me había visto peor, así que no me sentía tannn avergonzada.

Me estire por mi bolso que estaba tirado al lado del retrete y vacié todo su contenido en el lavamanos.

Revolví todo en busca de todo lo necesario para volver a parecer un humano, y comencé.

Me deshice todo el peinado que traía, y lo cambie por una sencilla coleta alta, lucia casi tan bien como la anterior, solo un poco menos… mmm… ¿fashion?

En realidad me gustaba maquillarme, era algo relajante y alimentaba mi vanidad, algo que todos necesitamos de vez en cuando, cuando iba al trabajo, y no me levantaba tarde, ponía música a todo volumen y hacia hojalatería y pintura sobre mí, sintiéndome como en una estética profesional.

Busque en el revoltijo de cosas que había en el lavamanos mi celular, pero no lo encontré, seguramente lo había dejado en el sofá, así que seguí maquillándome, en realidad era como los días de trabajo en los que me levantaba tarde, tenía que embellecerme rápido y con lo que tenia.

¿Qué tan enfadado estaría Emmett?

¿Qué tan enfadado estaría Edward?

¿Quil habría encontrado a Rosalie?

¿Acaso no dejare de hacerme preguntas sin responder la de antes?

¿Habría algo de hot cakes de los que había preparado Alice en casa?

¿No era arriesgado comer después de haber estado vomitando?

Esto… ya era aburrido.

Termine de maquillarme los ojos, quedaron decentes, no tan hermosos como al principio de la noche, pero era lo más que podía lograr con la mano izquierda, no me había atrevido a usar delineador, y me había picado unas cuantas veces el ojo mientras me ponía las mascara, pero, lucían presentables.

Tome el polvo traslucido de base y comencé a repartirlo por todo mi rostro.

Y a repartirlo…

Y a repartirlo…

¿Qué esta mierda no me quitaría lo amarilla?

"_Por eso es traslucido Bella… ¡DA!"_, me respondí a mi misma tirándolo al lavamanos.

Tome el labial rojo brillante, con el aplicador más delgado del planeta y me mire al espejo.

Esta era la prueba de fuego.

Con la mano izquierda temblorosa comencé a delinear mi labio inferior, y al medio centímetro, me pinte la barbilla.

Solté un suspiro de frustración y tome un trozo de papel para volver a empezar.

Básicamente repetí esta operación unas 10 veces, al final decidí que usaría el labial transparente que llevaba siempre de repuesto.

Me mire al espejo satisfecha, lucia bien.

No perfecta, no linda, no sobria, pero bien.

Guarde todas las cosas en mi bolso de nuevo, tome la frazadita, me asegure de no tener nauseas y me dirigí a la puerta del baño.

Distraída contando mentalmente que era lo que me faltaba hacer para salir a enfrentarme con el energúmeno que seguramente era Emmett me apresure a salir a la bodega para vestirme.

Tal vez si le dejaría un recuerdito a Quil en la caja detrás del sofá, lleve emocionada la mano al picaporte para hacer el mejor regalo de todos de una vez…

Pero…

¿Qué?...

¡Mierda!…

La puerta no tenia picaporte.

¡MIERDA!

Solo tenía una cerradura de la cual obviamente no tenía la llave.

Y las palabras de Quil, que apenas si había tomado en cuenta llegaron a mi cerebro alcoholizado.

"_No cierres la puerta del baño"_

OH que la maldita puta suerte que me persigue.

¡Estaba encerrada en un maldito baño público escondido en ropa interior!

Lleve mi mano directamente a mi bolso, iba a llamar a Quil para que me sacara de aquí.

Claro…

Mierda de nuevo.

Mi celular se había quedado afuera.

Como burlándose de mi, el celular fuera de mi alcance comenzó a sonar, alguien me llamaba.

Estaba atrapada siendo buscada por no sé cuantos empleados de Emmett y de Emmett mismo, en un lugar del que Quil me había dicho, pocos tenían llave.

Esperaba que a alguien se le ocurriera buscar aquí, no quería morir encerrada en un baño.

Y sobre todo, y lo que más quería, era mi camita, quería de nuevo y por segunda semana consecutiva que este viernes terminara.

El celular volvió a sonar.

Esto estaba comenzando a ponerse aterrador.

Ok… debo pensar con la cabeza fría…

…

…

….

¡PUTA MADRE PORQUE TODO ME PASA A MI!

Grite de pura frustración pateando la maldita puerta, que apenas se movió.

Bueno, Si Emmett no estaba enojado, seguramente lo estaría.

¡Pero yo también lo estaba!

Dejándome llevar por la ira de volver a cruzarme con la puta suerte, y del miedo de estar sola encerrada en esa tumba de azulejo blanco, comencé a patear y golpear a la puerta con los puños, dejando caer mi bolso y la frazada, mientras gritaba como enloquecida.

En realidad estaba enloquecida.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal para merecer tal suerte?

- ¡MALDITA… SEA! – gritaba mientras la puerta se convulsionaba bajo mi ataque - ¡ESTUPIDA…. PUERTA… ESTUPIDA… SUERTE… YO NO MEREZCO … ESTO! – las lagrimas se comenzaron a desbordar de mis ojos, la ira crecía, acompañada del miedo - ¡¿COMO PUEDEN ENSAÑARSE TANTO CONMIGO?, ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO, NUNCA, INCLUSO SOY VIRGEN, SIEMPRE… COMO MIS VEGETALES, DONO DINERO A LA BENEFICENCIA Y… ME BAÑO TODOS LOS… DIAS! – solloce todavía un poco alto, mientras solo pateaba la puerta, pues la mano, me estaba punzando como si me la hubiera vuelto a romper - ¿Por qué? – deje salir con una última patada y recargando mi frente en la puerta, aun inmóvil.

La música de mi celular volvió a llenar mi silencio, acompañando a mis sollozos.

Sentí las mejillas completamente húmedas y me sorbí la nariz mientras mi piernas se doblaban lentamente.

La ira comenzó a bajar rápidamente, solo sencillamente estaba aterrada.

- Todo lo que quería era pasar una linda noche – solloce sin poder controlar el llanto y la opresión que sentía en el pecho – solo quería estar linda, bailar y divertirme con Edward, ver como Emmett se sentía realizado con su bar, - un sollozo – que las chicas bailaran y rieran, ¿acaso es mucho pedir? – otro sollozo.

Caí de rodillas sosteniéndome de la puerta y de nuevo sonó la musiquita de mi celular haciendo que un gemido saliera de mi boca, recordando que estaba aquí encerrada, no es que no lo estuviera recordando ahora.

- Soy un ser humano, no puedo soportar tanto – un nuevo sollozo – he tenido una semana horrible, ¿Por qué no puede terminar de una vez? – pregunte sintiéndome rota – quiero reír genuinamente, divertirme, que la vida sea más fácil – volví a sorberme la nariz - ¿Por qué humillarme tanto?, ¿Por qué torturarme así?, - pregunte sintiendo de nuevo la furia recorrerme - ¡maldita suerte! – grite dándole un puñetazo a la puerta con el yeso, si, iba a tener que ir al doctor de nuevo, si salía de aquí - ¡ESTA ES LA ULTIMA PUTA VEZ QUE ME JUEGAS MAL, HARE MI SUERTE, SALDRE DE AQUÍ Y SERE FELIZ, NO ME LO HECHARAS A PERDER PERRA! – grite volviendo a golpear la puerta, ahora con la otra mano.

Me deje caer en el piso, recostándome totalmente, ya no me sentía mareada, ya no me sentía asqueada o mareada, estaba totalmente triste.

Tal vez sobreactuaba, tal vez ya me venía la regla y estaba hipersensible, pero esto era una putada, ¿Por qué me tenía que quedar encerrada en un puto baño semi desnuda?

Solloce más fuerte.

Y más fuerte.

Y más fuerte.

Hasta que mis sollozos se hicieron berridos.

Y más berridos.

Y más berridos.

El miedo me estaba dominando.

No quería quedarme aquí.

Comencé a gritar pidiendo ayuda, asustada de que mis gritos nunca se escucharan.

Me sentía como si me hubieran enterrado viva, tal vez me descubrirían demasiado tarde, muerta de inanición, o seca de tanto gritar y llorar.

Grite, y seguí gritando.

Hasta que la voz se me acabo y las lagrimas mudas siguieron escurriéndose por mis mejillas.

Me quede en silencio, escuchando de fondo a mi celular sonar y sonar sin ser atendido.

Iba a quedarme aquí toda la vida.

Y no me importaba, si salía y la vida seguía siendo una mierda, prefería quedarme aquí.

No, no era cierto, quería salir, no quería morir aquí.

No quería.

Sentí una punzada en el vientre bajo y bufe mas entristecida.

Si la suerte era una cabrona, la naturaleza lo era un poco más.

¿Cómo me iba a llegar la regla encerrada viva?

Al menos tendría una última regla antes de morir encerrada en un baño.

¿Y eso era bueno?

Los ojos comenzaron a pesarme, y me acurruque contra la pared, arropándome con la frazada, esperando, que la suerte dejara de burlarse de mi.

Y así, esperando, me perdí, en los brazos de alguien mucho menos ingrato que la suerte, el buen Morfeo que esperaba no me diera pesadillas.

En efecto, me perdí en una inconsciencia consiente, escuchando mi celular sonar y sonar, sonar y sonar, y una oscuridad cubriéndome como un velo tranquilizador.

Esto era mejor de lo que podría estar haciendo, golpeando a una puerta o vomitando, así que me tranquilice lo mas que pude.

Ahí tirada en el piso, encerrada, me sentí desprotegida, vacía, sola, aterrada y las ideas comenzaron a inundarme.

Estaba llorando de miedo, pero también de frustración.

Era una rara relación de ideas, tal vez, pero, estar aquí encerrada, sabiendo que tal vez aquí me quedaría hasta morir me estaba dando una perspectiva.

Lo quería, de verdad lo quería.

Basta de negarme, basta de decir que no me importa cuánto me lastime.

Lo quiero.

Recostada me dije, que si lograba salir de aquí, no lo dejaría ir, lo ayudaría, no podía dejar que huyera.

No huiría de mi.

Estaba en catarsis, mi vida, sin ninguna razón aparente más que la maldita suerte, volvía a tener el adjetivo Complicado tatuado a pulso y sangre.

Estaba encerrada, y al parecer enamorada, y el hombre que amaba solo quería huir.

Y eso, lo complicaba todo.

Si, aun mas.

Todo era complicado.

No quería morir aquí, no sin haberle dicho que lo quería, no sin saber que sentía por mí.

Pero, nadie escuchaba mis gritos, los golpes en la puerta, y las paredes blancas de azulejo parecían encogerse por momentos, aplastándome con la única verdad que tenia.

Estaba encerrada.

- Solo quiero salir – susurre cerrando los ojos de nuevo, dejándome llevar por el estupor de la catarsis – no quiero que sea más complicado, solo necesito volverlo a ver… -

Y así, deje que una inconsciencia desesperada me llevara lejos.

* * *

_Que les parecio?, espero que bueno, es algo, raro en realidad, creo que no habia sido tan intensa asi que espero los tomatazos jejeje_

_Bueno, aca les tengo una sorpresa, el siguiente capitulo lo publicare la semana siguiente (esta vez si), y junto con el les traere una sorpresa, el unico adelanto que les puedo dar es, si les gustan los fics melosos, espero que disfruten, y si les gustan los fics que no sean de Crepusculo tambien!_

_Asi que, si les interesa, las que me tienen en alertas de autor, les llegara un mail xD y las que no y quieren saber a que me refiero, entren a mi perfil la proxima semana xD sin compromiso marchantita xD... ok mucho mexicanismo jajaja_

_Y con eso, creo que es una gran pista xD_

_Tengo ademas, que pedirles un gran favor, tengo esta piedrita en el zapato desde hace capitulos! _

_Veran cada que actualizo, FF. net no me lleva a la primera pagina de actualizaciones, eso ya me esta volviendo loca, amo a todas y cada una de ustedes que ha seguido la historia, amo a cada una que ha llegado recientemente, pero me molesta saber que el fic no tiene la "proyeccion" que deberia, no se, me molesta jajaja._

_Asi que, si alguien sabe que puedo hacer, por favor digamelo!... porque esa idea ronda muy seguido por mi cerebrito xD_

_Ahora, lo mas importante, los agradecimientos, la parte que mas me llena de alegria de "trabajar" en FF. net jejeje Muchas Gracias!_

**EBRUME, KARITO CULLENMASEN, TATA XOXO, CULLEN-LEMMON, YULIBAR, AMERYTOH, IDTA, MARICLAU, BELLA-NYMPHA, LMABT, NAOBI CHAN, MONI-CULLEN-PATTZ , YOLABERTAY, EFFYLOVE, ANICHERRY, FER!, MAGYMC, ROX87, PALM FIC-CULLEN, BABYMOON CULLEN, ROSSIE K, JEZIIK, EMMALUP, AIIRAM, LOVE SEX BELLWARD, MILHOJA, ALEJANDRA YARURO, GEORGINA, SILVES, MAXIPAU, LUNATIKACC, FUCKINGTONYSTONEM, NAIARA23, -TSUKINO, PEDRO, KLAUDIA T, KATYCULLEN, SIEMPREBELLA, LUCIA2176, ANGIIEEEH, MELANIE STRYDER, MELO3M, ALICE CULLEN239, MSOLCITO.**

_Y bueno, creo que con eso se termina la entradita de hoy, espero que les haya gustado!_

_Muchas gracias por todo, nos leemos en el siguiente capi!_

_Beshos y buena vibra!_


	23. Corridos

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Regrese!, ya vieron cuantas palabras dice que tiene la actualización?...NO?, bueno vayan a leerlo... Ya?, sorprendidas?, pues si, son 49 hojas de capitulo, más una larga e informativa nota de autor._

_Lo más importante, Gracias a **Mundo Fanfiction**, en este capitulo se ha subido al barco **EriCastelo**, nueva Beta de esta historia._

_Es excelente Beta, ya verán lo mucho que me ha ayudado, comparen por favor capítulos anteriores con este, Erica es magnifica._

_¡Por eso vamos a hacerle un monumento!_

_Pero, después, ahora es tiempo de leer Noches!, Espero que lo disfruten mucho!_

_Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece, pero no uso esa historia; los personajes no me pertenecen, pero esos personajes solo los use de inspiración para crear estos; en realidad solo las letras de esta entrada me pertenece, y no todas por que **EriCastelo **me hizo muchas correciones xD_

_En resumen: Disclaimer: Ya saben que estamos en Fanfiction . net, asi que no, nada que tenga una marca sobre el me pertenece, la historia si._

_¡Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

**CORRIDOS.**

... 1001 Ovejas, 1002 Ovejas, 1003 Ovejas, 1004 Ovejas, 1005 Ovejas... 1006... Ovejas... 1007... Ovejas... 1008... Ove... jas... 1009... ... O...ve... ja...ssss...

¿No se supone que contar ovejas ayuda a dormir?

Yo no quiero dormir... ¿Por qué estoy contando ovejas?

"_Porque no tienes mucha imaginación... y a decir verdad, no hay mucho que hacer aquí, te recuerdo que sigues encerrada en un baño, tan blanco y desinfectado, que... no sé, me recuerda otro lugar"_

Sí, gracias al cielo, (nótese la puñetera ironía) no estaba del todo sola, aquellas malditas habían regresado.

"_¡Hey!, se que estás frustrada por la latente posibilidad de que muramos aquí encerradas y olvidadas del mundo, pero no tienes porque desquitarte con nosotras"_

– ¿Qué no se supone que tú eres la buena? – pregunté algo frustrada y a decir verdad asustada, tenía razón, y ya lo había pensado, ¿Qué tal si ya se habían olvidado de mi, que tal que moría aquí por inanición, por olvido... o peor aun... por ahogamiento causado por las lágrimas?

"_Oh, Por favor, no comiences a berrear de nuevo, bastante nos costó callar tus gritos de vaca moribunda como para que comiences otra vez"_

"_No le hables así, su llanto estaba justificado, es decir, te recuerdo que llevamos fácilmente una hora aquí, nadie se ha acercado siquiera a ver si una vaca moribunda se metió al bar, eso es mala señal"_

Ay mierda, ¿Por qué a mí?

Me volví a remover en el suelo, empujando de nuevo la inútil puerta, y sí, seguía cerrada.

"_Pues claro que sigue cerrada, no vino Campanita a abrirla con sus polvos mágicos de Hada"_ dijo la Bella, bueno ya no sé si hay una buena y una mala, para mí las dos están locas _"Mira cariño, como lo veo, te vas haciendo a la idea en qué posición quieres que te encuentre el equipo de CSI, vamos a morir aquí"_ me dijo, haciendo que me estremeciera, y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas volvieron a humedecer mi rostro, ya húmedo a decir verdad.

Ya se me había pasado el berrinche inicial, pero parecía aspersor en plena primavera, a estas alturas el 70% de mi cuerpo que era agua seguramente se había reducido a un 40%, ¿Cuándo me iba a quedar seca?

"_Cuando te encuentren, seguro ya estarás seca, tal vez ya seas una momia"_ dijo una de ellas, provocándome otro estremecimiento.

"_A ver, retomemos, dime, ¿a qué lugar te recuerda el baño?"_ le preguntó una a la otra.

Esto estaba cada vez peor, ahora ni siquiera era parte de la plática.

¿Era acaso que estaba en mi lecho de muerte y las alucinaciones me ayudaban a no pasar tan solitaria y terriblemente mis últimos momentos?

"_Dios, eres una melodramática de primera, ¿has pensado en ser actriz?"_

– Ah decir verdad, sí lo he pensado – respondí sorbiendo mi nariz y limpiándome la cara con la frazada ya húmeda.

"_Demasiado tarde cariño"_ me respondió una con una risita malvada _"Responderé a tu pregunta compañera, el baño me recuerda a la morgue de las series de televisión"_ volví a estremecerme mientras ambas reían macabramente.

"_Buena analogía"_

"_Lo sé"_

– Sí, definitivamente prefiero estar sola – dije enfurruñada y asustada.

Pero a pesar de todo, sabía que esas puñeteras voces me pertenecían, eran un eco de lo que yo pensaba.

"_No te adornes querida, somos autosuficientes"_ dijeron ambas, y bufé molesta.

– Entonces, carajo, si son autosuficientes, ¿Por qué no han pensado en una manera de salir de aquí?, porque les recuerdo que si yo muero ahogada en lágrimas, me las cargo a ustedes par de loros macabros – reclamé en un susurro, sintiéndome estúpida y apagada.

Mi voz sufría los estragos de aquel berrinche, me había quedado afónica.

Antes de que cualquiera de las tres pudiéramos decir algo, mi celular volvió a sonar... afuera.

¿Cuántas veces había sonado?, no lo sé, y ciertamente me importaba una mierda, podría ser el mismísimo Presidente de los Estados Unidos preguntándome la jodida hora, de todos modos no podía responder.

Era puñeteramente irónico que mi celular tuviera más suerte que yo y estuviera libre en el puto mundo, para recibir llamadas del Presidente y yo estaba aquí, encerrada en una maldita tumba blanca y libre de bacterias, acompañada de un par de voces castrantes e idiotas.

"_A que sería genial que el que está llamando sea el Presidente"_ ofreció una con una risita idiota, por su tono soñador, podría suponer que era la que antes se solía auto nombrar la Bella–Buena.

"_Ciertamente sería genial, ¿te imaginas?" _se aclaró la garganta... si eso era posible e hizo una voz grave y masculina _"¿Eh Bella Swan?, Llamamos de la Casa Blanca para saber la hora de su muerte, cuando la sepa háganosla saber, y otra cosa, ¿firmó su testamento?, espero que no le herede problemas a sus seres queridos, Buena Noches, y ¡Descanse en paz!"_

– ¡Mierda cállense ya! – exclamé frustrada y enojada.

Yo nunca había tenido un humor tan negro como el de estas dos.

Al menos estaban haciendo bromas sobre la deprimente situación, pero cada vez sus bromas eran peores, de un humor tan turbio que, de hecho, estaban logrando asustarme.

"_Bella, Bella, florecilla marchita, no tengas miedo, afróntalo, moriremos aquí"_ dijo la buena, logré identificarla, porque sonaba triste _"ahora, pensemos con claridad, hablando en serio, ¿tienes un testamento?"_

– Pues... si – respondí un tanto derrotada, tal vez tenían razón, estaba viviendo mis últimos momentos, tenía que ser responsable.

"_¿De verdad tienes un testamento?, ¡No jodas, pensé que eras paranoica y melodramática, pero esto es pasarse de la raya!" _exclamó divertida la mala, comenzaba a diferenciarlas de nuevo.

"_Es responsable, dime, cabroncilla, ¿a quién le dejaste todo?"_ esa sonaba como la buena, pero, la buena no decía palabrotas... así que me volví a perder.

– Lo repartí entre Alice, Rosalie y Mamá – dije imaginando como les caería saber que tenían una herencia – a las chicas les dej el departamento y unas acciones de la empresa de Phil, a Renée todo lo demás – expliqué.

"_¡Genial!, Bella irás al cielo, de eso no hay duda, dejaste herencia a tus seres queridos, donaste a causas benéficas, y sigues siendo virgen, aunque fuiste una zorra nadie te tomó, así que serás admitida en el cielo"_ bufé molesta, idiota.

"_Las chicas, después de llorar como cocodrilos, estarán felices de tener casa propia"_ comentó una de ellas sonando soñadora _"tal vez estén tan felices que te harán un corrido"_

– ¿Qué? – pregunte perdida, corrido tenía muchas implicaciones gramáticales, y la verdad, esperaba que no fuera la perversión que tenía en mente.

"_Si serás puerca" _me regañó una de las dos _"Me refiero a un __'corrido'__ una canción__, como se las hacen a los narcotraficantes famosos en México cuando mueren... ¡sería genial!"_ explicó divertida, la otra soltó un grito agudo que me recordó a mi querida Alice, a la cual extrañaría mucho en el cielo.

"_Uh, Uh!, ¡Hagámoslo nosotras!"_ sugirió la gritona poniéndome los vellos de la nuca en punta _"Será divertido, y así mataremos... el tiempo que nos sobra"_ y otra risa macabra resonó en mi cabeza.

Ay mierda... ¿Por qué?

Resignada, me arropé hasta la nuca con la frazada algo húmeda y fría, me acurruqué haciéndome bolita contra la esquina del baño a un lado de la puerta, y así, resignada comencé a escuchar cómo se hace un corrido.

"_¡Esto será tan divertido!"_ exclamaron ambas emocionadas.

De la nada, desde el fondo de mi cabeza... o algún lugar cercano, claramente escuche el sonido de... ¡¿un bajo afinándose?

¡¿De dónde demonios sacaban las voces en mi cabeza un bajo?

"_Y no sólo tenemos eso"_ respondió una, y acto seguido, escuché algunos acordes dispares de un acordeón.

Ay mierda.

No sabía si aterrorizarme, o sencillamente aceptar que afortunadamente iba a morir, sino, hubiera salido con un pase directo al manicomio de más alta seguridad del país.

La verdad era escalofriante y divertido a la vez.

¡La expresión de llevar la música por dentro ahora me parecía sublime!

Comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos, haciendo una tonada que de verdad parecía un corrido, y yo solo escuchaba como mi cabeza parecía haberse vuelto un estudio musical.

Esto era tan bizarro.

"_¡Lo tengo!"_ exclamó una y ambas rieron con demasiado entusiasmo.

Volví a escuchar mi celular sonar a lo lejos, pero estaba mucho más interesada en la musiquilla que venía de mi cabeza.

_Pun chan chan, pun chan chan;_ esa era la tonada del bajo, después se le agregaron los acordes del acordeón.

Se aclararon la garganta y al unisonó comenzaron a cantar.

"_Esta es la historia de Bellaaa, la virgencitaaa Swaaa– annn"_ dijeron con el típico sonido de corrido, no pude evitar la risa nerviosa que salió de mis labios, definitivamente estaba desvariando.

"_Cuando cumplió tres años, su papá la dejó caer de un columpiooo– ooo"_ siguió la canción, mientras ellas cantaban, tocaban y reían _"Se le cayeron dos dientes, pobre de Bella la virgeee__**– **__enn"_ volvieron a reír, mientras mis risas se convertían en más que nerviosas, sonaban histéricas.

Sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas volvieron a mojarme el rostro, esta vez no sabía por qué, pero seguía llorando.

"_Siempre fue una precoz, pero nadie le hizo caso– ooo, murió virgen la pobre, sin probar lo que es un orgasmo– ooo"_ dejé de reír, eso había sido cruelmente cierto.

Entre los sonidos de los instrumentos imaginarios y las voces risueñas de las compositoras del siglo, y mis propias risas histéricas y sollozos; escuché como cosas se movían y caían, en un total caos.

Un parte de mi cabeza me alertó, cerré los ojos algo asustada, tal vez era un terremoto, y mi fin estaba cerca.

Me concentré en el corrido de Bella la virgencita Swan, era lo único que podía hacer.

"_Siempre tuvo mala pata, tuvo más accidentes que nadieee– ee, en el hospital le hicieron un homenaje, por ser cliente frecuentee– eee"_ las cosas seguían moviéndose y cayendo, sin embargo no abrí los ojos, sentía la risa histérica agitando mi cuerpo, esperando el final _"A los 16 años conoció al amor de su vidaaa– aaa"_ la risa se me atoró en la garganta _"Pero como se esperaba, él ni le vio el escoteee– eee__**"**_ volví a reír, esta vez amargamente, eso no era del todo cierto.

Era demasiado extraño, ¿Esta era mi manera de ver pasar la vida antes de morir?... parecía High School Musical Mexicano...

Un ruido más fuerte que los otros me sobresalto, abrí los ojos de golpe, y mire la puerta, antes de poder analizar lo que pasaba otro golpe sonó fuerte, mientras la puerta se estremecía.

Seguramente estaba a punto de caer por el terremoto, aunque, extrañamente, no estaba mareada y no veía que nada se moviera, solo los ruidos me decían que algo estaba pasando.

Si moría aplastada por una puerta... no quería verlo.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo mientras otro golpe sonaba.

"_Su padre había muerto, había quedado solaaa– aaa, su madre y ella quedaron con deudas hasta la cooo... ronaaa"_ solté un bufido, esa parte de mi vida era importante, pero nunca, nunca me gustó recordarla.

"_Su vida fue alocada, por el alcohol y otras cosaaaa– aass, hasta que encontró en ella, una nueva persona– aaa, Venus le trajo a su vida, la felicidad que no hallabaaa– aaa, le dio fama y fortuna, y la tranquilidad que anhelabaaa– aaa"_ volví a reír.

Era cierto, Venus era otra persona en mí, además de las acompañantes musicales que ya tenía, pero Venus, a diferencia de este par de locas que solo me hacían querer arrancarme la cabeza para no escucharlas, me había dado la felicidad y paz que Papá se había llevado con él.

"_Años pasaron tranquilos hasta que en una borracheraaa– aaa, conoció a un culo lindo, que le roboo la cabezaa– aa"_ mis risas se volvieron aun más histéricas, mi rostro estaba empapado por las lágrimas, y los golpes no dejaban de sonar _"Ese era Edward Cullen, el culo mas redondo y suculento del pueblooo– ooo, Bella se enamoró de él, pero el culo lindo ni en cuenta– aaa"_

Mis risas se combinaron con sollozos.

Tenían tanta maldita razón, estaba tan prendada a Edward, tan jodidamente calada hasta los huesos de él; y él, él simplemente no me correspondía.

Y si lo hizo, ya no importaba, jamás lo vería.

Mi cerebro hizo clic, un molesto clic a decir verdad.

Si moría en este momento, mi último pensamiento sería para él, que poéticamente patético, mis últimos pensamientos para un hombre que en una semana me volvió loca en muchos sentidos.

Me volvió loca de encanto, de rabia, de odio, de remordimiento, de lujuria, de placer, de confusión, de coraje, de intriga, de duda, de locura... de loca locura.

Y no me importaba, si tuviera otra oportunidad con él, si regresara el tiempo, haría las cosas igual, Edward Cullen me había robado el jodido corazón.

Y él se lo quedaría.

"_Bella, Bellita no llores, Edward te extrañaraaa– aaa, nadie podra reemplazar, tu cuerpo virgen y entregaaa– aaa, y así es como Bella la virgencita Swan, murió por..."_ ambas se quedaron calladas.

"_Eso no rima"_ dijo una regañando a la otra.

"_Pero es cierto, Bella murió por el mejor culo, el mejor hombre, y el mejor pene que hemos visto"_ respondió la otra, mis risas aumentaron, y los sollozos también.

Carajo, quería otra oportunidad.

Otro golpe sonó, y otro inmediatamente, mientras las lágrimas, risas y sollozos se combinaban en una extraña mezcla perturbadora.

Mi cerebro no alcanzaba a ordenar las ideas, a entender que pasaba, o siquiera a poder darme la orden que dejara de llorar, reír, o ambas.

Entonces el miedo regresó.

No podía resignarme, no quería, me aterraba morir.

Y sólo porque en el corrido se coló el nombre de Edward mi cerebro se aferró a esa idea, no quería morir.

Tal vez estaba sobreactuando, tal vez las cosas saldrían bien, pero mi cerebro caótico no encontraba una razón para pensar que así seria.

Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, nunca me había quedado encerrada en un lugar, no importaba si estaba vestida o no, en un lugar público o no, había descubierto que además de todo, era algo claustrofóbica, sin embargo lo que más me aterraba era saber que tal vez nadie vendría a buscarme, quedarme aquí eternamente y aparecer en un programa de lo insólito como la muerte más absurda.

Y ni siquiera me pagarían por la aparición…

Una risotada histérica acompañada de un aullido lastimero salieron de mi pecho llenando el lugar, y acto seguido un golpe mucho más fuerte que todos los anteriores resonó haciéndome saltar y abrir los ojos.

Vi una pieza dorada volar al otro lado del baño, y como la puerta se abría de golpe azotándose contra la pared del lado contrario al que estaba.

Mi cerebro caótico, terminó por detenerse completamente.

– ¿Bella?

Alcé la mirada y frente a mí con la cara roja, un sudor perlado recorriéndole la frente y los ojos desorbitados y aterrados estaba Edward Cullen.

El respiro que tomó mi cerebro, sólo duro el momento en que contemplé a Edward parado frente a mí mirándome aterrado y confundido, sin decir una palabra.

Y entonces todo volvió a comenzar.

Mis Bellas internas comenzaron a tocar algo parecido a una marcha de festejo, como en las bodas o fiestas importantes, mientras gritaban y reían alegres, festejando que Edward estaba aquí.

Mis mejillas volvieron a mojarse, lágrimas copiosas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos incrédulos.

Edward estaba aquí, Edward me rescataba de nuevo, Edward estaba aquí, y por alguna razón que no entendía, sabía que todo esto era real, que no era parte de una alucinación pre mortem, estaba a salvo, Edward me había salvado... de nuevo.

¡Era tan jodidamente tele novelesco!

Sin poder evitarlo, acompañando mis lágrimas unas risas histéricas se comenzaron a suceder una tras otra, cada una más fuerte e histérica que la anterior.

¡Estaba a salvo, no moriría, Edward me había rescatado otra vez!

¡Edward estaba aquí!

¡No voy a morir!

Risas y sollozos salieron de mí, sin ningún orden o coherencia, mi cerebro seguía su alocada carrera caótica, no entendía ni analizaba nada, sencillamente estaba riendo y llorando mirando a un Edward que cada vez lucía más aterrado y confundido.

Supongo que lo que me pasaba podría calificarse como un desliz psicótico, o como una epifanía... sí, prefería la epifanía.

Y esta se vio en su tope más álgido cuando de la nada un grito atronador, rebosado de alegría y terror salió de mi pecho, haciendo saltar a Edward en su sitio, y haciendo que yo misma perdiera el precario equilibrio que mantenía acurrucada contra la pared.

Caí de lado sobre el piso, el grito había apagado los sollozos y las risas, y al fin me vi posibilitada para respirar sin emitir otro sonido más que el de mi propia respiración.

"_Bueno querida, creo que todo está bien, ya no nos necesitas, ¡Suerte!"_ dijeron ambas Bellas antes de que mi mente quedara en completo silencio.

Una sonrisa estiró mis labios, y antes de poder disfrutar de mi soledad, Edward se arrodilló frente a mí, colocando sus manos en mis hombros para incorporarme.

Lo dejé hacer, me sentó y recargó contra la pared, mientras analizaba mi rostro.

Con suma preocupación comenzó a recorrerme toda con la mirada, se tenso súbitamente apretando sus manos contra mis hombros cuando reparó en la frazada que ya no me cubría tan bien, y había dejado al descubierto mis braguitas.

Volvió a mirarme a los ojos, aterrado, buscando en ellos alguna respuesta, algún indicio de algo que aun no lograba entender.

– ¿Bella? – Preguntó titubeante, como si yo fuera extraterrestre y no hablara su idioma, sin embargo en su voz se colaba un miedo y coraje tremendos, que me obligaron a comenzar a reunir y ordenar mis ideas – ¿Bella, qué tienes, qué pasó? – preguntó en un susurro.

No respondí, mi mente todavía estaba organizándose, y Edward impaciente separó sus manos de mis hombros sólo para llevarlas a mis párpados y jalarlos hacia arriba, para tener más visibilidad de mi globo ocular...

¿Acaso estaba haciendo un chequeo médico?

– ¿Bella? – volvió a llamarme y esta vez me di cuenta que reaccionaba a su voz, mi cabeza se movió para poder verlo, él pareció tranquilizarse un poco – Bella, necesito que hables, que me digas qué pasó, quien fue y qué te hizo, necesito que estés conmigo, quiero ayudarte – explicó, confundiéndome.

¿Qué quien me hizo qué?

Confundida lo miré, él seguía analizándome toda, haciéndome sentir más desnuda de lo que ya estaba.

Con delicadeza jaló la frazada y la acomodó bien sobre mis piernas, para ocultar mi ropa interior, lo volví a dejar hacer, me sentía cansada no tenía ni las energías suficientes para arroparme por mí misma, mucho menos para hablar.

Tomó mi muñeca con mano temblorosa, sin despegar su mirada de la mía, presionó dos dedos contra el interior de ésta y miró su reloj, contando en un susurro.

Mi cerebro al fin estaba presentable, y las ideas organizadas aunque precariamente, me permitían entender que pasaba.

Ya no estaba encerrada, y ciertamente la única posibilidad latente de morir era un desastre natural, una explosión o que me atragantara con mi saliva; Edward estaba aquí, y parecía a punto de un colapso, por su actitud podía suponer que pensaba que algo malo, medicamente hablando, me había pasado, y ahora checaba mis signos vitales.

Eso me causó un revoloteo de sentimientos, pero el predominante fue la culpa.

– Estoy bien – susurré llamando su atención, él se irguió violentamente soltando mi muñeca y mirándome con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación que me gustaron demasiado.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó arrodillándose frente a mí en una posición más cómoda de la que tenía anteriormente.

– Me quedé encerrada – respondí más alto, notando que mi voz seguía ronca.

– ¿Quién te encerró? – preguntó serio, mirándome con dagas en los ojos, pero conociéndolo tanto como lo conocía, (que ciertamente era demasiado contando que tenía una semana de conocerlo) sabía que esas dagas no eran dirigidas hacia mí, estaba tratando de ocultar algo que lo disgustaba, estaba disgustado, pero, no entendía con quien o porque.

– ¿Nadie? – pregunté en respuesta, confundida por su actitud, el frunció el ceño, esperando una respuesta más completa – Estaba con Quil, tomamos unos tragos, y tuvo que irse, me dieron naúseas y vine al baño – el entendimiento comenzó a relajar el rostro de Edward, pero a medida que su rostro se relajaba, aquellas dagas que ocultaban precariamente el disgusto en sus cristalinos ojos fueron dando lugar a una bien formada y clara rabia.

Mi voz no sonaba muy tranquila, de hecho sonaba como Bambi cuando descubrió que a un cazador se le antojo carne de Mamá Venado para la cena – Él me advirtió que no cerrara la puerta, pero iba a caerme, así que accidentalmente la cerré, la golpeé, pero no se abría, y el celular se quedo afuera... – suspiré sintiendo que mis ojos volvían a humedecerse – Quil dijo que no muchos tenían llave, y que el lugar no era frecuentado... yo... pensé que me quedaría aquí... estaba aterrada – y ¡sí señor!, de nuevo volví a mojar mi rostro con el porcentaje de agua que me quedaba en el cuerpo.

Sin más Edward me abrazó, apretándome fuertemente contra su pecho que subía y bajaba aceleradamente mientras mis lágrimas le mojaban la hermosa camisa blanca que llevaba.

No entendía como habiendo llorado tanto, seguía teniendo agua de sobra en mi cuerpo, pero era así.

Y la verdad, no me quejaba, las lágrimas habían hecho que Edward me abrazara.

Comenzó a acariciarme a espalda, cada segundo apretándome más contra él, como si quisiera que nos hiciéramos siameses.

Y repito, no me quejaba.

– Tranquila, todo está bien – susurro Edward con tono apacible, tranquilizándome, me aferré a su pecho y llore un poco más, tratando de sacarlo todo – ¿Segura que estás bien, tienes un color terrible, y tu voz, segura que no te paso nada? – pregunto sumamente preocupado.

– No, estuve llorando, y grité, pero nadie me escuchó – dije un poco más tranquila, aun abrazada a su cuerpo, mientras él me acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarme.

Después de un rato me soltó, ya no lloraba, sólo me aferré a él, la vida no se iría en ello, pero se sentía tan bien, era como estar en casa.

Cerré los ojos al fin tranquila, fui consciente de cómo Edward me levantaba del piso, aferrando mi cintura y sosteniendo casi todo mi peso me llevó como un títere hacia la bodega, al fin abandonando aquella tumba blanca y desinfectada.

Juro que no volvería a entrar a un baño sola, si era posible me bañaría con alguien todos los días.

Abrí un poco los ojos y lo miré mientras avanzábamos por la destrozada bodega, sí, él sería una buena opción para acompañarme en mis baños...

Distraída y dejándolo llevarme miré la bodega, no es que cuando estaba con Quil fuera un ejemplo de orden y limpieza, pero ciertamente ahora lucia como un basurero, o un lugar destrozado por un huracán.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, que ahora estaba girado en una esquina de la bodega, Edward delicadamente me arropó y volvió a analizarme con esos preciados ojos esmeraldas.

– Bella... ¿segura que estás bien? – asentí lentamente, me sentía demasiado vigilada por sus ojos, me estaba poniendo incómoda – ¿Qué fueron esas risas y los sollozos, por qué no me respondías? – preguntó preocupado.

– Yo... – no sabía que responder – no sé qué paso, supongo que era el miedo, yo... de verdad pensé que nadie me encontraría, – hice una pausa mientras el asentía – no respondí, porque no escuché que me llamaras – expliqué.

– Entré a la bodega y escuché como reías y llorabas, fue confuso – explicó algo nervioso, hizo una pausa en la que exhaló fuertemente intranquilo – me aterré cuando te llamé y tú no respondías, seguías riendo y llorando, pensé que alguien te estaba haciendo... algo – explicó más confundido, negué con la cabeza.

– Eres algo paranoico – respondí con media sonrisa – al igual que yo, solo tenía... creo que un desliz psicótico – ¿no había dicho que prefería la epifanía?, estúpido Edward que me sacaba la sinceridad – Edward, –comencé insegura – si algo así vuelve a pasar, y nadie me encuentra... prométeme que cobrarás los derechos del programa que incluya mi muerte como la más idiota, por favor – le pedí con media sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

El abrió los ojos confundido, y después negó aterrado con la cabeza.

No previne lo que siguió.

Volvió a abrazarme, pero esta vez con desesperación, estrellándose contra mí como un auto a toda velocidad, y negando vehementemente con la cabeza, rozando repetidas veces su nariz contra mi mejilla.

– No vuelvas a decir eso, por favor – me pidió con voz torturada, dejándome completamente helada – Dios Bella, pensé que algo malo te había pasado, llevamos horas buscándote – explicó sin soltarme, de hecho siguió apretándome más contra él, haciéndome sentir como un juguete apachurrable para bebés.

¡Carajo!, Estaba en la puta gloria.

– Cuando te escuché, mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas, más temprano un drogadicto trató de llevarse a una chica, según Jasper su seguridad es impenetrable, pero el tipo pudo llevarse a la chica a una bodega detrás de la barra – hizo una pausa en la que se quedó quieto, con la cabeza recargada contra la mía – pensé que si lo había logrado una vez, podía hacerlo otra vez, y ahora ni Jasper ni nadie tenía idea de en dónde estabas, me moría de desesperación – dijo dejándome aún más estática de la impresión.

Edward se separó de mí, sin soltarme completamente, dejando sus manos sobre mi cintura, pero poniendo la distancia necesaria para poder mirarme.

– Y yo, imbécil que soy, solo podía pensar en las estupideces que te dije, en los errores idiotas que cometí, de lo cabrón que me comporte, – susurró torturado, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse – pensé las peores cosas, fueron las dos horas más terribles de mi vida, solo, solo quería saber que estabas bien... solo, solo... – se quedó callado, devorándome con su mirada.

Se acercó de nuevo; su mirada cambió de torturada a aliviada y decidida, y sin más corto la distancia que había entre nuestros labios, besándome.

Besándome como sólo él sabía, como nadie lo había hecho, de una manera animal, arrebatadora, opresiva y aliviada, pero sobre todo llena de cariño.

Le devolví el beso, totalmente estupefacta.

Y sintiendo, por primera vez un cariño entre nosotros.

Comenzó a profundizar el beso, mordiéndome el labio haciendo que yo abriera la boca sorprendida, aprovechó para comenzar a juguetear con su lengua, y rendida totalmente ante él, comencé a juguetear con la mía.

El beso se ponía cada vez menos beso, pues sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda baja y las mías comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos.

Y entonces mi estómago se removió, y no a causa de las nauseas, y mucho menos de la... emoción.

– Ya no quiero jugar – le dije separándome lentamente sin energía, el torció el gesto confundido, estaba demasiado cansada de todo, pero tan cansada estaba que no quería seguir con este juego – no quiero seguir jugando contigo, no lo soporto más… quiero saber… que… cuales… – ok… ¿Cuál era la pregunta correcta?, ¿había una pregunta correcta? ¡Mierda! – yo… no puedo seguir pensando que en cualquier momento nos mandaremos a la mierda de nuevo, quiero saber que esperar de ti, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? –

Tal vez no fuera la pregunta idónea, pero era la que había salido.

Y vaya, sé que no fue nada elocuente, pero no sabía que me aterraba más si recibir una respuesta o no recibirla.

– Yo tampoco quiero jugar – respondió tranquilo, dejándome un poco descolocada, no actuaba como el Edward que yo conocía, el Edward que yo conocía se hubiera puesto inmediatamente a la defensiva; estaba tan relajado, como si se hubiera esperado esa pregunta.

Claramente algo no estaba bien.

– No quiero jugar contigo, nunca lo quise, eres una persona... única, has logrado que aclare mis pensamiento en sólo dos horas, esas dos horas que te pensé perdida, fueron suficiente escarmiento para mi estupidez – dijo seguro y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

No había mentira en ellos, sólo inquebrantable sinceridad.

– ¿Y…? – pregunté, no iba a dar el primer paso, a pesar de ser un Edward diferente, podría regresar a ser el mismo cabrón de culo de infarto y actitud de galán rebelde, tipo James Dean*.

Uhm... James Dean...

– Y que eres una persona importante para mí – hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta, nervioso y un poco entristecido – en el ínfimo tiempo que llevo de conocerte has logrado mostrarme una persona que creía perdida en mí, has logrado que me sienta furioso e irritado, y a la vez atraído por ese magnetismo gravitacional tuyo tan fuerte que no me permite alejarte de mi cabeza – me sonrió de medio lado, su sonrisa no era feliz, pero tampoco era triste, era demasiado extraña.

Suspire resignada, lo que fuera que viniera, que lo hiciera rápido, me estaba dando frio en las piernas.

– Me gustas – dijo tomándome de la mano con tal fervor que no pude ocultar la sonrisa que le siguió a su declaración – me encantas, me gustas tanto que no sé cómo puedo soportarlo – ok, esto me estaba gustando más de lo que había esperado, era todo lo que había deseado de la noche, y al fin se estaba cumpliendo.

– También me gustas – respondí sonriendo, Edward dejó escapar una risita tonta y sacudiendo la cabeza beso mi mano.

– Estoy mintiendo – declaró firmemente, haciendo que mi sonrisa se borrara en tres nanosegundos, él acarició mi cara divertido… ¿Por qué Dios, porque estoy tan prendada de este bipolar? – Miento, en realidad no me gustas – restriégamelo en la cara idiota – no sé cómo, no entiendo por qué, pero… Te quiero –...

…

…

¿Cómo?...

¿Él… él me quiere?...

¿Esto… esto en realidad estaba pasando?...

... ¿De verdad?...

¡Qué alguien me pellizque para despertar!... o para responder…

– No te asustes, lo digo porque quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez – dijo un poco más severo, supongo que ante mi silencio, sin embargo, no apartó su mirada de la mía ni un milímetro – tengo que hacerlo, no entiendo cómo, ¡pero de verdad te quiero! – rió amargamente negando con la cabeza con una expresión de confusión y resignación – y por eso, y por ser tú, la mujer más prodigiosa que he conocido en mi vida, no soportaría la idea de hacerte más daño del que te he hecho ya, no soportaría perderte – me soltó la mano haciéndome sentir perdida.

Algo de verdad iba jodidamente mal.

– No estoy en el mejor momento de mi vida, – continuó, quitando su sonrisa y mirándome sombríamente – tengo grandes problemas en los cuales no quiero ni debo involucrarte, no quiero verte sufrir – explicó, supongo que tratando de suavizar mi expresión de "¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?"

– ¿Qué problemas...? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo, pero él me interrumpió, negando con la cabeza con fuerza.

– Sólo puedo decirte, que son enormes, complicados y dolorosos – su tono se volvió frío de repente, lleno de amargura – y preferiría resolver mi vida antes de meterte en ella – aclaró tomándome la mano de nuevo – porque, de verdad te quiero en mi vida, Bella, lo anhelo con toda el alma – dijo vehementemente, pero no por eso ignore sus palabras anteriores.

Mi sexto sentido se encendió, las alertas repiquetearon sonoramente, y las luces rojas señalaron solo un nombre: Tanya.

Era oficial, fuera cómplice, traficante, mafiosa o víctima, ya lo odiaba.

– Por eso, a pesar de que muero por pedirte una cita, una cita normal sin desnudos, bares u otras cosas locas que al parecer te persiguen, y porque quiero seguir conociendo más a esa Bella que aún tienes escondida, prefiero esperar, que sigamos como amigos, o bueno, que intentemos serlo – dictó seguro de sí, con un aplomo terrible y una expresión que lo contradecía totalmente, como si esos no fueran sus únicos deseos.

– Siento como si estuvieras terminando conmigo – solté un poco dolida... y confundida.

Ni en las películas románticas, en las series bobas, ni en los libros; la historia iba así.

Primero se conocen y salen chispas y corazones y toda la bobada imaginable, se besan, se hacen novios; la vida es perfecta por exactamente... diez minutos si se trata de película o dos capítulos si es una serie o un libro; y después llega el anhelado "Te quiero", la vida se vuelve aún más hermosa y te preguntas en qué momento entrará un unicornio cantando canciones de amor por exactamente, cinco minutos en serie y medio capítulo en series bobas y libros... y después, por alguna razón que los escritores encuentran retorcidamente divertida, terminan odiándose...

Esto del orden de los factores no altera el producto de verdad era cierto...

¡¿Dónde mierda quedaron mis dos capítulos o diez minutos de vida feliz?

– No quiero que te sientas así, no lo hagas por favor – me pidió apretándome la mano con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria – es todo lo contrario, no quiero perderte, pero tampoco puedo dejarte entrar, – me acarició la mejilla lentamente compungido – te ofrezco algo, tomemos distancia un tiempo, y cuando todo esto se haya acabado, tendremos una cita, una buena cita con todas las babosadas románticas que se me ocurran y más, te complaceré en todo lo que me pidas, solo te pido tiempo – besó mi mejilla y sin poder evitarlo lo abracé, el dolor que transmitían sus palabras era suficiente aliciente para mí.

También en las series, libros y películas, después de odiarse terminan amándose tórridamente en una escena con muchas X de por medio... y si iba a ser así, pues por mi era perfecto.

– Tal vez pueda hacerlo – acepté no tan convencida, de verdad sentía como si estuviera rompiendo conmigo, pero no dolía, no era una ruptura, me inquietaba que es lo que haría para resolver esos problemas, no quería verlo sufrir.

No quería que se fuera.

– Es un alivio que aceptes – susurró en mi oído, lo apreté contra mí, aspirando su aroma, tratando de tranquilizarlo – y a cambio de toda tu comprensión, te ofrezco algo más – se separó de mi para volver a mirarme con sus ojazos hipnóticos y sinceros – prometo total sinceridad, de hoy en adelante te diré todo lo que pase por mi cabeza y por... aquí – se señaló el pecho, y mi expresión se derritió con ternura, ¡carajo! este sí que era el hombre perfecto para mi, o para cualquiera... pero ¡era mío!

– Eso suena bien – acepté feliz, de hecho sonaba mejor que bien, sonaba como el maldito paraíso, aunque decir eso, no era tan apropiado.

– No tienes que preocuparte más, Bella – dijo tomándome la mano y llevándosela al pecho en un gesto tan cariñoso y sobre protector que mi corazón se inflo, como si lo rodeara una enorme capa de colesterol... – no volveré a ser el idiota que he sido últimamente, esta semana ha sido maravillosa y espantosa a la vez, las emociones me han sobrepasado... a veces no me puedo controlar, – miro el lugar significativamente, y lo comprendí, el huracán que había destrozado la bodega respondía al nombre de "Trasero suculento y redondito"... quiero decir... "**Mi** trasero suculento y redondito" – perdóname Bella – terminó besándome la mano con delicadeza.

Awww, soy la chica más afortunada de este mundo.

– No hay nada que perdonar – hablé sin pensarlo, con el corazón, era él quien hablaba – olvidaré todo esto cuando tengamos nuestra primera cita, tal vez logres marearme con todas las babosadas románticas que prometes – sugerí tratando de sacarle una sonrisa, funcionó mejor, soltó una risita suave, que me pareció lo más hermoso del mundo – prometo lo mismo – solté mirándolo a los ojos con decisión – seremos sinceros el uno con el otro, sin mentiras ni máscaras, solo Edward y Bella – ofrecí, y hasta a mí esas palabras me sonaban a gloria.

– Trato hecho – respondió de nuevo alegre, súbitamente se puso serio, acercándose de nuevo más de la cuenta, pensé que iba a besarme, pero no lo hizo – ahora me doy cuenta que no estoy equivocado, eres la mujer más maravillosa que podré conocer, no sé cómo decirlo salvo… Te quiero – repitió.

Me quedé callada ante la intensidad de sus palabras, muda de asombro y felicidad.

Así que esta vez fui yo la que acorte la distancia y lo besó.

Fue… el mejor beso de mi vida.

Era en apariencia igual a los demás que nos habíamos dado, fogoso, animal, sexy.

Pero la esencia había cambiado, ahora también podía saborear el cariño.

El cariño sabe jodidamente bien en sus labios.

Dios, estaba en la gloria.

Me había besado con muchos, más de lo que una moral intachable podría aceptar, muchos besos, algunos magníficos, otros que prefería olvidar, algunos demasiado normales para clasificarlos.

Y ninguno se comparaba con este.

No es que fuera una manera diferente de besar, Edward tenía su toque "Edward", sabía como hacerlo, como transmitirme todo, su deseo, su felicidad, su pasión; sus truquitos de morderme el labio o alargar el movimiento haciéndome sentir como un chicle estirándose.

Era magnifico besando, pero eso no era lo que más me gustaba de este beso.

Este beso era inédito y el mejor de mi vida sencillamente por una razón.

Él me quería.

Podía saborearlo, saborear su cariño.

Era mi primer beso, al menos el primero en el que si involucraran sentimientos.

Alguna vez él me dijo que besarme era la utopía del beso perfecto.

Había sido una total mentira, estar con él, ahora besándonos, esa en verdad era la utopía del beso perfecto, sólo que perdía el toque utópico, ya que se estaba haciendo realidad.

Mi beso perfecto, mi hombre perfecto, mi utopía realizada.

Nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos con cómplice diversión, Edward sonrió y yo le seguí, sin entender bien por qué, ambos nos echamos a reír.

– Creo, que esto de las distancias aplica desde este momento – dijo Edward divertido.

– Creo… que si… o podríamos alargarlo un poco mas… – ofrecí con sonrisa pícara.

No tenía energías para pelear pero si para… ¿coquetear?

Me amo.

Volvimos a acortar la distancia, el beso comenzó más tranquilo, con más confianza, con más cariño.

No podía pedir más.

A excepción de que, quería hacerlo.

Comencé a profundizar nuestro beso, perfilando sus perfectos labios con mi lengua, él me siguió la corriente dándome esa desquiciante mordidita que solía darme cuando las lenguas se veían involucradas.

Y entonces, perdí la cabeza.

Un deseo irrefrenable, apremiante, demencial se apoderó de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir fuera de control en un solo segundo.

Me lancé contra él con tal ímpetu que lo dejé tumbado en el sillón, atrapado entre el sofá mullido y mi vibrante cuerpo; mis manos inseguras aunque apremiantes, abandonaron sus hombros y lentamente comencé a acariciar su pecho, su abdomen, su cintura, reconociendo centímetro a centímetro su cuerpo, saboreando con el gusto recién descubierto del tacto.

Edward me miraba sorprendido, anonadado sería más cercano a su expresión; pero en sus ojos, siempre transparentes y claros, veía algo más, algo que me instó a seguir.

Deseo.

A su vez, él descubrió algo en los míos, en unos ojos transparente y claros, iguales a los suyos.

Entrega.

Con más que simple entusiasmo, aprisionó mi cintura con ambos brazos, tan fuerte que perdí el poco aire que viajaba superficialmente por mis pulmones.

Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con alguna parte del suyo, ambos nos estremecíamos de expectación.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que estaba ignorando las palabras que acababa de decirme, pero a mi cuerpo le importaba exactamente... un carajo.

Y a juzgar por el suave ronroneo que salía de sus labios, su cuerpo opinaba lo mismo.

La frazada que me cubría cayó al suelo dejándome a la intemperie, sólo abrigada por sus ojos ardientes.

¿Qué importaban sus problemas, qué importaban los míos, qué importaba que llevara horas perdida, qué importaba el mundo?

Sólo lo quería a él.

Ahora.

Mis manos viajaron irreflexivas a su corbata, con un rápido movimiento la desate y sin miramientos la aventé hacia atrás con desesperación; Edward me miró con un brillo de incredulidad y lujuria.

Era mío.

Comencé a jalar las solapas de su saco, mientras retorcía mis piernas contra las suyas, sus manos que hasta ahora habían estado acariciando delicadamente mi cintura se unieron a las mías.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron, mientras lentamente, como si fuéramos un mismo ente pensando la misma cosa, comenzamos a deshacernos de su saco.

No teníamos prisa, él rodeo mis pequeñas manos con las suyas y nos guiamos mutuamente recorriendo su pecho agitado, sus hombros fuertes, y al final, su espalda ancha.

Regresamos el camino recorrido, ya sin saco, disfrutando la textura de su blanca y pulcra camisa, era suave, se sentía... limpia, pero debajo de ella una piel ardiente y conectada a la mía vibraba de anticipación.

Y comenzamos de nuevo, desabrochando botón tras botón, hasta que su pecho fornido y masculino se fue dibujando frente a mí.

Era una maravilla de la naturaleza, o mejor aún, una maravilla creada por los dioses, las perfectas líneas de sus hombros, lo simétricos que resultaban sus pectorales, el delirante camino que marcaba el vello su pecho hacia su ombligo... y más abajo.

Temblé.

No pude evitar pasarme la lengua por los labios, saboreando anticipadamente ese manjar.

No me di cuenta hasta que lo estaba haciendo; como mi lengua, lasciva y necesitada recorría gustosa su pecho y esos ligeros cuadritos difuminados de su abdomen.

Saboreé cada centímetro de ese viril manjar, sus vellos me hacían cosquillas, pero me desquiciaba la perfecta anatomía de aquel cuerpo debajo del mío.

Su olor, su textura, los vellos cosquilleando mi nariz, los músculos tensándose y relajándose, sus manos revolviendo la maraña de mi cabello y presionando de forma nada amistosa mi cintura, para atraerme más hacia si, como si quisiera que nos quedáramos pegados.

Era mi gloriosa perdición.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo muy cerca de mi centro su erección, recordándome aquel día en el bosque con la misma magnificencia que ahora, sentía esa enorme erección contra mí tan cerca, tan terriblemente cerca, que no me dejaba pensar nada más que una cosa.

Quería probarla.

Baje lamiendo su abdomen de nuevo, pero esta vez me detuve en el límite que marcaban sus pantalones, suspiré.

Más bien gruñí; con ferocidad tomé la punta de su cinturón y me deshice de él todo lo rápido que me permitían mis temblorosas y excitadas manos, mientras Edward comenzaba a masajear mis senos sobre el sostén.

Si alguna vez tuve cabeza, la estaba perdiendo en estos momentos.

Me agaché, y con un movimiento lento y tortuoso comencé a desabrochar con los dientes el botón que mantenía el pantalón de traje en su lugar.

Edward se quedó quieto durante un segundo, paralizado por mi arrebato, para después llevar ambas manos a mi cabello de nuevo, y empujarme ligeramente contra su erección.

Su vasta erección.

Usar los dientes como instrumento de seducción era, por decir poco, efectivamente lascivo; pero para ser concreta y sincera, bastante difícil, me costó un pellizco en el labio que seguramente se notaría mañana, pero lo logré al cabo de un par de minutos.

La tardanza, en lugar de impacientar a Edward pareció meterlo más en situación, si es que eso se podía; se irguió un poco, y doblándose de una manera antinatural, o eso me pareció, alcanzó mi oído izquierdo, tan sólo para volverme loca al mordisquearlo.

Mis senos estaban delirantemente cerca de la erección de Edward, y siendo consciente de esto, los apreté alrededor de ella, logrando que Edward me apretara contra sí mucho más, masajeándome los glúteos de una manera demencial y casi arrancándome el oído.

También baje el zíper del pantalón con los dientes, esta vez con un poco más de pericia, aun así volví a pellizcarme el labio, y esta vez fue más doloroso. Pero no sentía el dolor, no sentía nada que no fuera nuestra electrificante cercanía.

Cuando me encontré con su trusa ceñida y apretada, no soporte más.

De un tirón la baje, su erección brinco ante mis ojos.

Casi reí, solo había faltado el efecto de sonido tipo _"doing",_ sin embargo, lo último que quería era reír.

Edward pataleó rápidamente y al fin, estuvo completamente desnudo ante mí.

Ahí, al fin ante mí, estaba en realidad lo que había estado soñando tantas veces, fantaseando con descubrir.

Anhelando complacerme.

Su majestuoso miembro, enorme, palpitante, suculento; llamándome para devorarlo.

Se echó para atrás, acostándose cuan largo era sobre el sofá mullido, me dedicó una mirada pasional, quemaba de la intensidad, con desesperación se deshizo de mi sostén y volvió a masajear mis senos, haciendo que me sentara completamente sobre su entrepierna.

La tela de nuestros interiores de pronto me pareció el mejor objetivo para un arma nuclear.

Esto se sentía tannn tannn... tan... ¡Ah!, ¡Mátame ahora!

La irracionalidad me gobernó en ese momento, por mi cabeza lo único que pasaba era él.

Ese manjar que palpitaba cuán grande debajo de mí.

Quería probarlo.

Debía probarlo.

Iba a probarlo.

Me agaché, haciendo que soltara mis pechos y sus manos vagaran nerviosas alrededor de mil en busca de contacto.

Sin embargo, el contacto que el necesitara me parecía altamente insignificante en contraste al contacto que demandaba todo mi ser.

Lentamente me acerqué a su miembro, haciendo los movimientos necesarios para que él se percatara de mis intensiones, no soportaría un rechazo.

Cuando estuve a un palmo de distancia, retuve todos mis instintos y me enderece un poco para mirar su rostro, esperaba que me estuviera viendo, que me diera una señal para continuar.

Pero lo que vi, me gusto mil veces más.

Tenía la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su labio inferior siendo masacrado por sus dientes.

Era la visión del placer.

Lo haría explotar.

Sin miramientos me acerque a su miembro, con la boca apremiante por saborearlo.

El sentido del gusto era uno de mis favoritos, con ese saboreaba el helado; pero siempre había pensado que lamer el cuerpo de alguien seria desagradable, todo los sudores, las toxinas y demás... se me hacia una idea asquerosa.

Pero en el instante en que mi lengua tocó el pecho de Edward, quise ir por más, sabía que frente a mis ojos, a centímetros de mi boca tenía mi meta.

El mayor placer que este paladar quería probar.

Comencé tímidamente, no sabía cómo hacerlo en realidad, estaba perdiendo la virginidad de mi boca.

La punta de su miembro estaba húmeda, tibia, emanaba un olor peculiar, un olor delirante, cuando mi lengua la toco, el olor se intensifico, y la tibieza se convirtió en algo febril.

Lentamente, comencé a saborear...

No era como había pensado.

Tenía un sabor peculiar, nunca había probado algo como esto, no sabía como describirlo... salvo...

Sabía a hombre.

Con el sabor ya reconocido y saboreado, me detuve un poco a pensar en que estaba haciendo.

Seguramente parecía una niña pequeña a la cual le dan por primera vez un platillo exótico a probar, estaba siendo tímida, calculadora; y eso, ni a mí me sonaba a placer.

Decidí comenzar a arriesgarme, a sabiendas que mi más experimentado acompañante podría darse cuenta que tan inexperta era yo en realidad.

Mi lengua sin que pudiera darle otra orden más que "¡Atrévete!" comenzó a viajar por la inmensidad de "El gran amigo", mi cabeza se movía como propia, giraba y se retorcía para poder llegar al punto más recóndito de esa anatomía.

A eso se le unieron los besos, los mordiscos; comencé a sentir aquello como una degustación, mis labios se unían para encontrarse contra su miembro, se separaban para lamerlo, su estiraban para morderlo.

Era casi una coreografía erótica.

De pronto mi boca me pareció insuficiente.

Cuando reaccioné, mi mano libre ya estaba sobre su erección, frotándola delicadamente de un lado, mientras mi lengua degustaba el otro.

Edward soltó un gemido lastimero.

Levanté el rostro para saber que iba mal, arrepentirme y correr todo lo rápido que podía lejos de él, meter la cabeza en un agujero pequeño y morir de inanición y vergüenza.

Pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su mueca era la del placer mas infinito que podría imaginar, una mueca que ocultaba una sonrisa torcida y un grito no proferido, la boca apretada fuertemente, cerrada totalmente como queriendo detener aquellos gemidos, que le quitarían poco a poco el placer.

Quería guardárselo dentro.

Gemí.

Era lo más erótico que podía ver, la figura de Edward reteniendo el placer que mi boca y mi mano le causaban.

Colocó sus manos dentro de mis bragas, masajeando mi trasero mientras sus dedos comenzaban a acercarse peligrosamente a mi centro.

Quería mas, quería todo.

Y él quería dármelo.

Me sentía gloriosa, poderosa... hambrienta.

Abrí la boca lo más que podía, e introduje su miembro en ella.

Era mejor, más cerca, me llenaba, quería mas, quería toda su erección en mi boca.

Con la mano comencé a frotar su miembro, empujándolo dentro y fuera de mi boca, a sabiendas de que no podría tenerlo todo dentro me conformaba con sentirlo todo, con la boca y con la mano.

La cabeza me comenzó a arder, sentía el corazón ir a mil por hora, la garganta cerrada y a su vez repleta de su esencia, la mandíbula descolocada, como una anaconda devorando a su presa; las piernas débiles, a pesar de estar casi sentada.

Pero, lo que más sentía, era mi centro.

Palpitando, estremeciéndose, encogiéndose y expandiéndose con cada embestida de mi boca contra el miembro de Edward.

Y entonces, dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo.

Sin que me explique cómo, la febril erección de Edward estallo en llamas, de golpe la sentí hirviente en mi boca, como un volcán a punto de explotar.

En ese mismo instante, Edward gimió tan alto que tuve miedo que nos descubrieran, pero no me dio tiempo para temer.

Sus manos que viajaban de mi espalda a mi trasero se aferraron en el fuertemente, clavándome las uñas; entonces sin más me jaló hacia arriba levantándome, haciendo que cortara todo contacto entre mi boca y su miembro, y vertiginosamente girándome para colocarme en el sofá, justo debajo de él.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron en ese momento.

Edward ardía, no podía describirlo de otra forma, sus ojos verdes llameaban con calidez y pasión, y sin faltar a su costumbre, me demostraban más de lo que el hombre más formidable del mundo quería.

Podía admirar en ellos una combinación cálida, mi corazón se hincho en mi pecho.

Era cariño, combinado con protección, combinado con ternura, combinado con admiración... combinado con amor.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, sus ojos se volvieron aun más cálidos, y así estuvimos una gloriosa y efímera eternidad.

En algún momento dejo escapar un siseo ronco y sentí como algo me salpicaba las piernas.

Pero nunca dejamos de mirarnos, hundiéndonos en un mundo completamente nuestro.

La sonrisa cálida y cariñosa de Edward comenzó a deformarse a medida que nuestro momento terminaba, para mutar en una sonrisa traviesa, arrebatadora... perversa.

Cayó sobre mí, aprisionando mi boca en un beso agresivo, mordiendo mi labio pellizcado por su zíper, gemí de dolor y placer.

Solté un grito ahogado, cuando sentí su pene contra mi vientre, y lo acallé de inmediato, o más bien, el lo acalló con sus labios arrebatadores, haciendo justamente eso, robándome el placer, y a su vez proporcionándome uno distinto.

Sentí que mis braguitas se mojaban aun más.

Se separó unos centímetros de mí, para poder mirarme, con una expresión traviesa y llena de placer, su boca se torció con avaricia, y en sus ojos brilló más que nunca el deseo.

– Tu turno.

Sin dejarme replicar (tampoco es que tuviera una réplica que no fuera un gemido de infinito placer o un balbuceo incoherente) volvió a aprisionar mi boca, saboreando su sabor y el mío, mientras mordía y jalaba mi labio inferior y sus manos se retorcían con fuerza contra mis hombros.

Me sentí rendida, maniatada ante él y el placer que estaba obsequiándome, mi cuerpo se movía con autonomía, mis manos sin entender como, de nuevo, habían llegado a su espalda frotándola de arriba abajo deteniéndome en el lindero de su hermoso trasero redondito y suculento.

Pero, frotar ya no me fue suficiente.

Hundí mis uñas en sus omóplatos y tracé el camino hacia abajo; no me importaba las marcas que pudiera dejarle, tampoco quería que él se preocupara por las que me hiciera, quería sentirlo mío, tan cerca como pudiera, robar su esencia y combinarla con la mía.

Lo quería todo de él.

Sip, incluso trocillos de su carne entre mis uñas.

Edward gimió mi nombre y sin más hundió su boca en mi garganta comenzando a lamer, morder y besar un camino que iba de la punta de mi hombro al borde mi garganta, desviándose de vez en cuando a uno de mis senos, mientras el otro era completamente acaparado por su mano que lo acariciaba, y de vez en cuando pellizcaba mi pezón.

¿Eso no se suponía era doloroso?

Era jodidamente placentero.

Más que eso, al momento en que los dedos de Edward se cerraban alrededor de la punta de mi pezón, parecía que mi cuerpo entero se conectaba a mí; y después retorcía mi pezón con la presión justa para mandar olas de electricidad que se refugiaban entre mis piernas.

Y entonces terminaba y era consciente que Edward nunca había dejado de tratar ese caminito de mi hombro a mi garganta, y mí otro seno, ya húmedo demandaba un apretujón igual al de su compañero.

Edward me leía el pensamiento, cambio de táctica, su boca se hundió del otro lado de mi garganta, trazo un nuevo camino, de mi garganta a mi seno, cruzando felizmente por mi hombro y el hueco debajo de mi garganta.

Y su gloriosa mano repitió el cuidado en mi otro seno.

Las cargas de electricidad que los pellizcos lanzaban a mi entre pierna se estaban acumulando peligrosamente, dudaba que pudiera retenerlas mucho más.

Y de nuevo Edward pareció leerme el pensamiento.

Se separo de mí, dejando de lado mi cuerpo y centrándose en mi rostro.

La combinación perfecta de amor y deseo se dibujaba en sus celestiales facciones.

– No lo olvides... Te quiero.

Con la misma soltura que un río fluyendo sobre su cauce, se escurrió sobre mi cuerpo, danzando con delicadeza sobre mí.

Sus labios bajaban susurrando cosas ininteligibles, su aliento me hacia cosquillas y las piernas comenzaron a temblarme, las sentía débiles e inestables a pesar de que estaba acostada.

Su dedo índice, comenzó a seguir de cerca los lugares que tocaba su boca, como dejando una marca para no perderse en el regreso, sus dedos acariciaban débilmente mi piel, casi tan tenuemente que a veces sólo sentía la cercanía.

Su otra mano, que estaba sobre el sillón sosteniendo su peso, viajó a mi rostro, trazando círculos en mis mejillas con su dedo índice, jugueteando despreocupadamente.

Mis manos estaban atontadas por la ola de sensaciones que Edward desprendía de mí, ya no lo rasguñaba, mis manos sólo presionaban sus hombros con premura, esperando que nunca se separara de mí.

Por eso me percaté que lo hacía.

Sentí pánico cuando sus estrechos hombros se escurrieron entre mis manos; levanté la cabeza, que no me había percatado estaba echada hacia atrás, esperando poder disuadirlo y que no se alejara más, que no me dejara así.

Pero Edward no tenía planes de dejarme... incompleta, o eso me indicó la mirada divertida y perversa que me lanzó, antes de bajar rápidamente lamiendo mi abdomen, y cortando nuestro contacto visual, justo en el momento en que su lengua se topaba con el encaje negro y trasparente de mis bragas.

Mis bragas innecesarias.

Edward pensó lo mismo.

Toda su atención se volcó en mi centro, sus dedos que acariciaban mi rostro y mi ombligo viajaron con velocidad supersónica al resorte de mis bragas, y Edward se detuvo, alejándose levemente para poder admirar el contraste de la tela negra y trasparente contra mi nívea piel.

– Hermoso.

Musitó, pero no repare tanto en ello, sólo pude ver como su lengua se saboreaba con anticipación algo, mojando sus rosados labios con deseo.

Me recordó a mí, y como un clic, mi cerebro entendió.

Había dicho tu turno, era mi turno.

Mis piernas se convulsionaron irreflexivamente, ansiosas por tomar mi turno.

Edward acarició mi abdomen bajo, y con regocijo pasó sus manos sobre mi centro cubierto, haciéndome temblar, después simplemente posó sus manos en mis caderas y comenzó a bajar mis innecesarias braguitas acariciando mis muslos, estremeciéndome de placer.

Con la boca trazó un nuevo camino, besando la parte interna de mi pierna, mientras poco a poco quedaba completamente desnuda ante él.

Al paso de su boca mi piel se convertía en una olla de ebullición, la sentía arder y cosquillear como nunca en la vida; tibia, húmeda, parte de mí y a la vez ajena totalmente de tanto placer.

Besó mis pies, que aún llevaban los tacones negros, los admiró quieto durante un segundo, y después de sonreír con perversión decidió usar los dientes para bajar el zíper que los mantenía en su lugar.

¡Era un jodido copión!

¡Y esto era jodidamente placentero!

De verdad, alguien tenía que ponerle un monumento a los dientes, podía resultar la mejor arma para complacer a tu pareja.

Aunque, a decir verdad, los movimientos expertos de Edward eran más idóneos para hacer un monumento.

Volvió el camino recorrido, haciendo que cada poro de mis piernas se abriera a recibirlo con gozo, sentía mis piernas temblar de placer, y a Edward reír cada que un suspiro-gemido salía de mis labios por su lento avance.

Y no, no me quejaba de lo lento que era.

Su lengua salió al ataque, formando círculos sobre mi piel, sus dientes se le unieron, mordisqueando cada vez más cerca de mi centro, sus manos fueron las últimas, centrándose en acariciar mis pantorrillas.

Entonces me di cuenta de mi posición.

Estaba recostada con las piernas dobladas y abiertas, y Edward tenía un puesto en primera fila, en medio de ellas.

Alzó la vista en el momento en que mi cuerpo tembló de apremio; su mirada oscurecida me pedía permiso.

Llevé las manos a su cabello y lo jalé hacia mí.

Eso era más que un sí desesperado, pero no me importó, estaba desesperada.

Edward se acercó a mi centro palpitante, y a escasos centímetros de él de detuvo abruptamente y exhaló su halito hirviente contra mi clítoris.

Me sentí absurdamente húmeda.

Pero Edward no continuó.

Lo mire, su rostro había cambiado, su ceño estaba fruncido y me miraba preocupado.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó intranquilo, alejándose un poco más.

Rompiendo algo dentro de mí.

¡No otra vez, por favor!

– Sí, sí, estoy segura – respondí a pesar del nudo de agonía que se formaba en mi garganta.

– Pero... tú... tú eres... nunca has hecho antes esto, ¿o sí? – tuvo que preguntar, y la verdad me dolió que dudara.

– No... nunca – acepté nerviosa, siendo consciente que iba a entregarle algo preciado, quería hacerlo, quería hacerlo YA – y estoy segura de querer que seas el primero – me acerqué a él, sentándome completamente y tomándolo de los costados del rostro – no podría ser de otra manera – susurré antes de besarlo.

Inseguro respondió el beso, y supe que esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de persuadirlo antes de que se repitiera lo del lago.

No estaba dispuesta a repetirlo.

Volví a profundizar el beso, usando todas las armas que conocía, mordisqueé su labio, pasé mi lengua por su boca y jugueteamos en una guerrilla pasiva, acaricié con las manos sus hombros, bajando hasta su pecho desnudo y suspirando incitadoramente.

Pero nada parecía funcionar, seguía correspondiendo con inseguridad.

Me separé de él.

– No haremos nada que no quieras, - ofrecí, algo derrotada, e inmediatamente un foquito se prendió en el fondo de mi cabeza – Sólo termina esto, no te pediré nada más, sólo... – suspiré pesadamente – sólo no me dejes así, no ahora – le pedí.

Extrañamente no sonó desesperado, sino incitante.

No sé como lo hice, pero ese tono lo persuadió.

Sacudió la cabeza con una mueca divertida y sus manos viajaron a mi cabeza, empujándome contra él.

- Soy un caballero, al menos lo soy cuando se trata de ti – susurró contra mis labios mirándome directamente a los ojos divertido – no te dejaré a medias, sería una canallada – y se rió, volviendo a exhalar contra mí.

¿De verdad, cuanto más húmeda podría estar?

- Hazlo – le pedí, empujándolo levemente hacia atrás.

Afortunadamente no necesito más.

Con los músculos contraídos de la espalda, vi como se agachaba para volver a esa posición demencial en medio de mis piernas, y sin decir ni agua va besó mi clítoris.

Gemí tan alto que me asusté.

Pero ya nada importaba, había comenzado.

Su lengua salió a la batalla buscando experta entre mis labios vaginales, recorriéndolos con pericia y calidez.

Las piernas se me doblaron desparramándose a los lados, sentí todo el cuerpo arder mientras mi centro se retorcía con una sensación completamente desconocida y delirante.

¿Cómo había vivido tanto tiempo lejos de la boca de un hombre?

¡Había sido un desperdicio!...

Mentía... ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de la boca de Edward?

Estaba segura, pondría mi mano al fuego a pesar de no tener experiencia alguna, pero sabía que Edward era insuperable.

Todo el hilo de mis pensamientos se perdió en el momento en que Edward mordía un trozo de mi centro y este explotaba en otro arranque de humedad.

Quise reaccionar, un atisbo de pensamiento de algo que no recuerdo se formaba, cuando un nuevo integrante se unió a la fiesta.

Uno de sus dedos paseo por mi entrada, entre perezoso y juguetón, advirtiendo su inminente entrada y calculando cual sería el mejor ángulo para hacerlo.

Sin embargo, poco importó cual fue el ángulo, cuando sentí su dedo entrar en mí, nada tuvo sentido para mí.

Las sensaciones explotaron.

Podía sentir la cálida humedad de la juguetona experta boca de Edward, pero no sabía qué era lo que hacía.

A veces lograba un poco de cordura y notaba que usaba la lengua, o daba un saltito y le clavaba las uñas en los hombros cuando me mordía, siseaba deliciosamente mientras su dedo entraba y salía de mí.

Si es que sólo era un dedo.

Presentarme esas nuevas sensaciones había terminado con mi cordura, pero había hecho nacer algo nuevo en mí.

El deseo y el placer combinados en una sola cosa.

El aun inexplicable sentimiento que me ataba a Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen el maestro lingual.

Y las sensaciones, erráticas e irreconocibles, pero completamente enloquecedoras se sucedieron unas a otras, de ratos era consciente que pasaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo sólo tuve cabeza... para no tenerla.

Sólo estaba sintiendo.

De repente, algo nuevo paso, algo que nunca había sentido de verdad, algo que me asustó.

Mi cuerpo explotó ardiente, cuando pensaba que no podía soportar más calor.

Mi centro comenzó a moverse, como si estuviera acomodándose.

Pero no, no estaba acomodándose, la sensación comenzó a asustarme.

Se empezó a contraer, haciéndose pequeño, cerrándose en torno al dedo de Edward, y antes de aprisionarlo comenzó a convulsionarse rápidamente.

Un atisbo de pensamiento incoherente me dijo que tal vez mi vagina estaba por partirse en dos, o que estaba a punto de llegarme la regla.

Pero rápidamente lo entendí, cuando una sacudida más violenta de mis músculos vaginales me sacudió todo el cuerpo.

Y de nuevo, mi cerebro se apagó, y el único campo de mi cuerpo activado era mi centro, que se retorcía y convulsionaba de placer.

Me sentí vibrar, mientras Edward terminaba besándome quedamente sobre el clítoris y lentamente se alejaba de mi entrepierna para admirarme.

Hubiera podido retenerlo, de haber querido claro.

Pero no quise, sabía que estaba a punto de pasar.

Me sacudí violentamente, siendo presa de espasmos caóticos y sucesivos con rapidez.

Hasta que llegue a la cima.

Mi vagina se contrajo tan pequeña que pensé que iba a extinguirse, para un segundo después explotar expandiéndose fuera de mí.

Y no supe nada más.

Aunque intentara no podría explicar con nitidez que sentí.

La cabeza me dio tantas vueltas que sentí que ya no estaba pisando tierra, mi cuerpo se elevó al cielo con delicadeza haciéndome sentí una pluma subir por el aire.

Pero también sentía la pesadez de mi centro, que se presionaba contra sí mismo y contra todo mi cuerpo, sacudiéndose vertiginosamente hasta hacer que sintiera un caos... y dejara de sentir.

Y así paso.

Esa fue la historia de mi primer encuentro completo con Edward, mi "desvirginación" vía sexo oral, y mi primer maravilloso orgasmo.

Parecía una lista de pendientes.

En cierto modo lo era, pero ciertamente, nunca hubiera imaginado que esto resultara tan jodidamente bien.

Suspiré satisfecha, siendo consciente que estaba totalmente desparramada en el sofá.

Las extremidades me colgaban flácidas, y mi pecho subía y bajaba con premura.

Sin embargo, yo me sentía completamente vigorosa.

Bueno, tal vez vigorosa no era correcta, tal vez satisfecha lo llenaría.

Pero no, no encontraba adjetivo alguno.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero en algún momento escuché la risita melodiosa de Edward llenar la habitación, sonaba como que llevaba algún rato riendo, pero yo apenas me había percatado.

– Ven aquí.

Lo jalé hacia mí, haciéndole un espacio en el estrecho sofá para acostarnos.

Edward se dejó jalar, todavía riendo, después aprisionó mi cintura y nos acomodó para que yo quedara de lado sobre su cuerpo, augurada siempre por sus fuertes y tiernos brazos.

Volvió a soltar una risita tranquila y musical, y entonces se agachó un poco y tomó la frazada que me había cubierto antes, ahora para cubrirnos a ambos.

Nos quedamos ahí, abrazados durante un infinito segundo, sin nada que decir, sin ninguna caricia, sólo abrazados, disfrutando del otro.

– Supongo que, las distancias aplicarán cuando... queramos que apliquen – susurró Edward después de no sé cuánto tiempo, me reí bajito.

Estaba agotada.

No sabía que los orgasmos te dejaban muerta.

Ahora entendía esa expresión de la muerte lenta...

Si es que de esto se trataba.

– Tal vez nunca apliquen – le piqué riendo, y sin poder contenerlo tuve que ahogar un bostezo contra su pecho desnudo.

– Tal vez – aceptó siguiéndome el juego.

Ambos nos reímos y nuestros cuerpos volvieron a sacudirse ante el contacto.

Me sentí feliz, a pesar de estar en una bodega que más bien parecía un basurero, que hasta hacía un rato estaba siendo atacada por la histeria y la melancolía, que un poco más temprano estaba ebria y con otro hombre, y que mucho antes de eso, el hombre que me acariciaba distraídamente el cabello me había hecho rabiar; estaba completamente satisfecha con mi vida.

Podría quedarme desnuda, cobijada por aquella sucia frazada, abrazada a su cuerpo durante horas, tal vez días.

Pero ese día no sería hoy.

Lentamente comenzamos a regresar al mundo real, satisfechos de alargar nuestro momento mucho más de lo que debíamos, y llegar hasta donde no habíamos imaginado, nos fuimos separando.

– Creo que deberías… – Edward se levantó lentamente, soltando mi cintura, pero se sentó en la orilla del sillón, mirando el desastre del lugar – deberías… vestirte – terminó, sonrojándose como un tomatito hermoso.

Pfff… que babosa me pongo cuando se trata de él.

Pero bien valía la pena.

Miré hacia donde él miraba, y también me sonrojé.

Nuestra ropa estaba totalmente revuelta, como si la hubiéramos arrancado a trozos.

La imagen era jodidamente sensual.

– Ahm… sí – respondí un tanto incómoda, pero nada apenada, Edward se levantó, dándome una espectacular panorámica inédita de ese trasero redondito y suculento al desnudo.

"Contrólate" Me dije apretando los dientes.

Comencé a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de mi vestido, y también tratando de encontrar algo que me distrajera de la hermosa anatomía de mi hombre.

Sí, "MI" hombre.

Todo el lugar era un desastre, había cajas por doquier, basura, lámparas, mesas, todo lo imaginable, y todo estaba perfectamente acomodado para dar la apariencia de un basurero.

Todo... excepto mi ropa.

¿Acaso alguien mas había entrado y se había robado mi vestido?

Alice y Rosalie me matarían.

Y cuando Emmett me viera así me mataría y después se suicidaría por la imagen.

Pero si habían robado mi vestido, esperaba que no hubiera sido mientras Edward y yo... bueno congeniábamos.

Edward tomó una silla y la puso en medio de la habitación con aire decidido.

Me envaré.

¿Las distancias no era una de las estipulaciones de nuestro acuerdo?

¡No iba a hacerle un striptease!

Se había perdido ese espectáculo, ja– ja.

Es decir, no me molestaba, pero acabábamos de romper esa parte de nuestro acuerdo, teníamos que respetarlo... no se... ¿5 minutos más?

Sonriendo incómodo Edward se trepó a la silla y estiró los brazos para tocar el techo.

Ok… esto se estaba poniendo raro.

Alcé la mirada, y vi el ventilador, que antes no había visto en el centro de la habitación, y enredado en él, mi vestido.

Gemí asustada y me levanté de golpe.

– ¿Pero qué pasó? – exclamé angustiada caminando rápidamente hasta ahí, Edward se bajó tan rápido de la silla que sentí vértigo.

Esta escena hubiera sido menos impresionante si... alguno de los dos hubiéramos tenido algo encima.

Me devolvió el vestido tan sonrojado que incluso el espanto se fue por un momento, lucía tan lindo.

– Yo… me dejé llevar por la desesperación de no encontrarte, como verás suelo golpear cosas cuando estoy enojado, y cuando vi tu vestido ahí, pensé lo peor, lo aventé… y… se enredó, yo, lo siento tanto – tomé el vestido y lo revisé para evaluar los daños, Edward me tomó una mano y colocó en ella mi cabestrillo que llevaba en la bolsa de su saco… su saco parecía la "Barney bolsa", nunca pensé que algo así entrara en un saco sin ser detectado, podríamos ir al cine y meter en su saco un burrito o unos nachos más baratos y más ricos de los que venden en el cine, sí, esa sería una buena primera cita…

_Bella concéntrate._

Sí, hermosa y tacaña primera cita.

_¡Qué te concentres!_

– Si tiene algún daño yo lo pagaré, no fue mi intención Bella, discúlpame – dijo apenado.

– Claro que pagaras, Alice y Rosalie me lo regalaron, van a matarme si algo le pasó – dije tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, él negó con la cabeza luciendo horrorizado pero con una sonrisa.

– No es una deuda que quiera cubrir, no dejaré que te maten – dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

Ok, de verdad podía acostumbrarme a esto.

Y a "esto" me refería a dos cosas.

A sus atenciones melosas.

Y a abrazarnos desnudos.

Sí, creo que podría acostumbrarme más a la segunda.

– Es un alivio saberlo – dije separándome y alejándome de regreso al sillón, custodiada por él – no tendré que contratar guardaespaldas ni matones profesionales – reí y el soltó una risita risueña.

Esto era tan cómodo.

Me senté en el sofá de nuevo y sin pudor tomé mi ropa interior del piso.

Siempre pensé que cuando este momento llegara, la cara se me caería de vergüenza por tener que vestirme frente al chico que... bueno, con el que había jugueteado.

Pero con Edward todo era cómodo, se me daba natural estar con él.

Sin embargo, él no estaba en sintonía conmigo en esto.

Cuando me dispuse a vestirme, el rápidamente se agachó por su ropa, la juntó toda en tiempo record y se dio la vuelta para entrar al baño, dándome la espalda.

No sin antes colocarme la frazada sobre los hombros, cubriendo de nuevo mi cuerpo con un gesto de ternura.

Su gesto fue tan caballeroso y caricaturesco a la vez que me reí.

– No es como si nunca hubieras visto lo que hay debajo de la frazada – le piqué riendo, mientras me acomodaba los senos dentro del sostén.

– No es como si no adorara lo que está debajo – replicó desde la puerta del baño, donde empezaba a vestirse, pero aun dándome la espalda – pero el manjar más exquisito es aquel que tiene el justo momento para saborearse – dijo haciéndome sonrojar de golpe, era el piropo más atrevido y lindo que me habían dicho – pero muy a mi pesar, no es ni el lugar, ni el momento; te siguen buscando – me recordó.

Asentí y apresurada terminé de subirme el vestido; salvo un jalón en la manga derecha que bien podría reparar fácilmente un costurero, y que afortunadamente ahora lo podía cubrir con el cabestrillo, el vestido estaba perfecto.

Bien por mí, por las chicas y por Edward.

Mal por los guardaespaldas y matones que necesitan otro diente de oro, u otro auto nuevo.

Me levanté y estiré mi brazo izquierdo para subirme el cierre, pero sólo pude subirlo a la mitad de mi espalda.

Comencé a doblarme y estirarme, pujando por el esfuerzo, pero no lograba alcanzar el cierre.

Apenada de los sonidos que producía me mordí el labio y le di la espalda a Edward.

Y seguí en mi inútil tarea de subirme el cierre.

De pronto sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura, haciendo que me irguiera de golpe.

– Sólo tenías que pedir ayuda, no incitarme a quitarte el vestido de nuevo – dijo Edward a mi oído, tomando el cierre y rozando mi espalda desnuda.

Paro a la altura de los hombros, posó su mano en uno de ellos y lo acaricio lentamente, haciendo que las rodillas me temblaran.

Tras dos segundos de dejar su mano inmóvil en mi hombro terminó de subir el cierre, y se agachó por el cabestrillo, que volvía a descansar en el sofá.

En total silencio me colocó el cabestrillo con sumo cuidado casi como si mi brazo fuera de cristal, lo ajustó delicadamente para que me sintiera cómoda y después volvió a tomar la frazada y me la paso por los hombros con ternura mirándome con media sonrisa incómoda y la duda en los ojos.

– Lista – susurró con cautela, algo se estaba cociendo en su cabeza, lo sabía – llamaré a Emmett, estaba histérico – informó sonando apenado – creo... que debería haber hecho esto mucho antes – susurró para sí mismo sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón mi celular.

Lo abrió y me miró, como pidiéndome permiso, asentí y tecleo rápidamente, acercándose a mí.

Puso el altavoz y colocó el teléfono en medio de ambos, apenas sonó una vez.

– ¿Bella, Bella donde estás, estás bien, dime donde estás? – Casi gritó la angustiada voz de Emmett, dejándome muda de culpa – ¿Bella, Bells, Bella? – y yo seguía sin poder hablar.

– Esta bien Emmett – respondió Edward, mirándome con pena y remordimiento – la encontré, estamos en la bodega norte, se quedo encerrada accidentalmente, llama a todos y diles que nos vemos en la salida del callejón – ordenó Edward, lo agradecí, al parecer era el que más fría tenía la cabeza.

Pero no pudo disimular la culpa que se colaba en su explicación.

– ¿Seguro que está bien?, dime la verdad Edward, ¿Por qué no responde, paso algo malo, debo llamar a la policía, o a una ambulancia? – Dios, mi hermanito... soy una desgraciada.

– Estoy bien Emmy – me obligué a decir, con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo los ojos mojados – estoy perfectamente, sólo llama a las chicas y vámonos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – pedí, Emmett dejó salir un suspiro y de él le siguió una risa aliviada.

– Tú pequeña escurridiza – dijo con voz temblorosa, sonreí a pesar de que sentía un tremendo nudo en la garganta, sonaba aliviado y estaba molestándome, eso era buena señal, no estaba enojado – no vuelvas a hacerme esto, bastante tuve con lo de hace cuatro años, creo que te pondré localizador – Edward me miró interrogante, y yo no pude más que bajar la mirada.

No era una historia que quisiera contar, a nadie, mucho menos a él.

– No digas idioteces Emmett – le solté un poco más agresiva de lo que quería sonar, nerviosa tome el teléfono de las manos de Edward dándole la espalda y quitando el altavoz, me aleje unos pasos y Edward no me siguió, respetando mi nada sutil pedido de privacidad – Emm, por favor, no saquemos eso a la luz, nunca – dije firme esta última palabra – ese fue el pacto – le recordé – ahora hermanito, vámonos del bar, a donde sea, pero vámonos, ¿sí? – le pedí tratando de sonar más dulce, no quería que se sintiera mal, por... supongo que medio romper nuestro pacto.

Además, ¡No podía ser tan desgraciada!, lo había hecho esperar más de lo debido por dejarme guiar por mis hormonas... ¡dos veces!... no, no podía ser tan mala con él.

– Claro, hermanita, los vemos allá, date prisa, quiero hacerte un coco raspado como castigo, pequeña escurridiza – dijo riendo ahora nervioso, pero lo dejé pasar, sin decir nada más corto la llamada, y yo un tanto confundida cerré el celular.

– ¿Estás lista? – me preguntó Edward desde el otro lado de la bodega, con mi bolso en una mano y en la otra una silla, asentí todavía confundida por las palabras imprudentes de Emmett.

Apenas me di cuenta lo pulcro que lucía Edward, y que yo no llevaba zapatos.

Volví a sentarme en el sofá, y con trabajos logré calzarme un zapato.

Edward estuvo a mi lado a tiempo para ayudarme a poner el otro zapato.

Comenzaba a preguntarme como había podido hacer todo lo que hice con Edward sin dificultades con el yeso, y ahora no podía siquiera calzarme un tonto zapato.

Creo que era torpeza selectiva.

Nos levantamos y me percate de una gran mancha en el sofa precariamente cubierta por un gran pedazo de papel... ¿eso era...?

Sin embargo, estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en el por qué Emmett había sido tan imprudente, tanto que si Edward me habló, nunca me di por enterada.

Avanzamos hasta la puerta, en total silencio Edward cerró la puerta colocando el seguro por dentro y yo me dedique a guardar mi celular en el bolso que acababa de darme, tratando de alejar esa nube tempestuosa del pasado que se acababa de formar en mi cabeza.

Aún en silencio comenzamos a avanzar por el estrecho y largo pasillo, Edward iba a mi lado y sentía la electricidad fluir entre nosotros, pero estaba ocupando la mayor parte de mi cabeza en alejar mis recuerdos como para obedecer a mi mano que demandaba estrechar la suya.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – soltó un poco nervioso, llamando mi atención, lo miré intrigada.

Eso no sonaba muy inocente.

– La estás haciendo – bromeé para probar si desistía, él rió, pero negó con la cabeza, bueno, lo había intentado – dispara – acepté, nerviosa por lo que se venía.

Pero era una mujer de palabra, y hacia unos minutos le había prometido sinceridad, cumpliría esa promesa.

– No quiero sonar... acusador, ni mucho menos controlador o chismoso, pero tengo curiosidad... y también algunas... pistas – suspiró nervioso – y siempre puedes negarte a responder si mi pregunta te incomoda, lo entenderé – ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan evasivo y a la vez insistente?, la pregunta debía ser muy seria – pero sobre todo, te pido que no enfurezcas, juro que es mera curiosidad, y no me molestaré sea cual sea tu respuesta – mierda, eso sí sonaba definitivamente malo.

Suspiré, al fin y al cabo iba a preguntar, lo sabía.

– Dímelo, me estas poniendo nerviosa – le dije, e inmediatamente sentí todo el peso de esa decisión.

Decía que tenía algunas pistas, ¿y si había escuchado lo que le dije a Emmett?, si quería preguntarme algo sobre eso me vería en la penosa necesidad de golpearlo hasta que le diera amnesia, y claro, no responder.

– Ok, pero recuerda, no te enfades – me pidió más nervioso, suspiro y yo lo mire expectante – tienes un lunar en forma de hueso de la suerte en el hombro – comenzó, me extrañé por completo, no era lo que esperaba – y alrededor de él, pude ver lo que parece un... chupete, o tal vez sea un golpe – corrigió al momento en que me frené de golpe y solté algo parecido a una tos.

¿El idiota de Quil me había hecho un chupete en el hombro?

¡Pero si será el más cabrón y degenerado!

– Y, estabas en ropa interior cuando te encontré... después de dos horas de buscarte, sólo son suposiciones, estoy sumando dos más dos – se calló nervioso y se llevó las manos al cabello meciéndolo con desesperación – bien, lo diré, pero no te enfades, o al menos no me golpées – pidió nervioso, yo estaba con la boca abierta anonadada – ¿Te ligaste a alguien del bar y te... acostaste con él?, ¿mentiste cuando me dijiste que eras virgen? – preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

Hubiera rogado porque fuera inaudible, pero no fue así.

Su pregunta, por mas descabellada que sonara, era precisamente lo que él había dicho, sumar dos más dos, era obvio que pensara eso después de las pistas que tenía.

Y no quería responder esa pregunta, pues para aclarar que no era lo que él pensaba tendría que darle detalles, y esos detalles seguro que no le gustarían para nada.

Pero si no le respondía rompería nuestro acuerdo, no quería romperlo, quería cumplirlo hasta el final y disfrutar de esa babosa primera cita.

Tenía que ser sincera.

Pero… ¿Cómo decirle al chico que te ha jurado cariño, que te ha salvado por millonésima vez, que te protegerá de tus amigas matonas, que sabe usar la lengua como oso hormiguero y que sobre todas las cosas, quieres con locura, como decirle que te revolcaste con un sujeto que no le agrada?

Estaba metida en un gran lio.

Mierda, ¿Quién invento eso de la sinceridad?

Eran unos idiotas.

Seguimos caminando, mientras yo me estrujaba los sesos para responder lo más adecuadamente posible evitando a toda costa una nueva escenita, como las que nos gustaba protagonizar.

Ahora recordaba y entendía porque nadie me había escuchado, esta estúpida bodega estaba escondida, Quil se había llenado la boca diciendo que era un escondite genial si no queríamos ser encontrados, y en ese momento no queríamos.

¿Cómo Quil siempre me mete en problemas?

_No te hagas tonta, Bella, respóndele._

– Ahm… es que… no es así exactamente – dije insegura, Edward me miró frunciendo el entrecejo, volvió la vista al frente y con una sonrisa respondió:

– Creo que esa es suficiente respuesta – su sonrisa no era feliz, para nada, era una amarga mueca de rencor.

– No, no hagas más suposiciones – le pedí encarándolo, poniéndome de puntitas – no es lo que piensas – aclaré tomándolo de las mejillas para obligarlo a mirarme, lo hizo a regañadientes, pude ver como luchaba por controlarse – sí, supongo que lo que viste en mi hombro es un chupete, y sí estaba en ropa interior, pero no fue por acostarme con alguien, solo hice un striptease – dije enredándome con mis propias palabras.

Este deporte de la sinceridad, era difícil, y de alto riesgo.

– ¿Te ligaste a alguien del bar y lo llevaste a la bodega para… bailarle? – preguntó confundido, más bien horrorizado.

– Ahm – ok, soy una idiota, lo solté, ya no necesitaba obligarlo a mirarme, tenía toda su atención, ahora tenía que ser inteligente y hablar claramente – no, en realidad, no lo ligué, él… él y yo somos… algo así como amigos… que se besan cada que tienen oportunidad, bebimos unas copas y nos pusimos tontos, jugamos verdad o reto recordando nuestra adolescencia, y cumplí el reto de hacerle un striptease, pero no paso nada mas, solo fueron unos besos... y otras cosas, pero no fue más allá – aclaré rápidamente, la verborrea se me daba cuando estaba nerviosa.

Y vaya que estaba nerviosa.

Edward me miró entre sorprendido y horrorizado durante un momento, con la boca tan abierta que pude ver su campanilla.

Ok, esto sí que iba mal.

– ¿Estabas en la bodega con Quil Ateara? – preguntó Edward con tono grave pero sorprendido.

– Sí – respondí apenada bajando la cabeza de nuevo – él y yo tenemos una relación de… amigos ahm cordiales… desde hace mucho, hoy nos volvimos a ver, y… ya que yo estaba furiosa contigo y sólo quería olvidarme de ti… me fui con él – expliqué, pero sentía que todas mis palabras estaban de más.

Estaba cavando un hoyo demasiado profundo para mi tumba.

Si no había deducido ya que era una zorra, seguramente ahora si lo haría.

Buena forma de alejar al chico que quieres Bella.

– Eso… eso no me lo esperaba – dijo Edward estupefacto, tras un gran momento de silencio, se recargo en la pared que tenia detrás un tanto ofuscado, pero pude leer a la perfección el dolor que mi verborrea le había causado, tras un momento más sacudió la cabeza y se recompuso, se giró y volvió a avanzar – vaya, – comenzó con tono falsamente jovial – Emmett debe estar feliz de que tú y Ateara estén… o hayan estado… juntos – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza confundido.

– ¡NO! – exclamé deteniéndolo, tomándolo de la mano, sentí que las rodillas se me doblaban, recordándome lo cansada que estaba, Edward me miró confundido y asustado – no, Emmett no sabe nada, Quil es su mejor amigo, no creo que le guste que él y yo… bueno, que él y yo tengamos algo… – sacudí la cabeza confundida sintiéndome una maldita idiota por el rostro dolido de Edward – no, él, Quil y yo no tenemos nada, él ama a una chica en Forks, y yo… yo… tú me gustas Edward, fue un tonto arrebato, estaba furiosa contigo y quería desquitarme, pero no siento nada por Quil, ni él por mí – dije abatida, esperando que me lanzara ya al ventilador, como había arrojado a mi vestido, lo prefería a sufrir la agonía de su desprecio.

Wow… que profundamente desolador fue ese pensamiento.

– Bella – dijo Edward tomándome de la manos con sumo cuidado – no te preocupes, no le diré nada a Emmett, si eso es lo que te preocupa – dijo sonando comprensivo, pero todavía dolido.

– ¡Me preocupa! – exclamé girándolo para mirarlo a la cara – Pero me preocupa más que es lo que piensas tú – le dije abatida – créeme cuando te digo que él y yo no tenemos nada, quiero a Quil, como a un hermano, no se compara en nada a lo que siento por ti, nada– le dije desesperada.

No quería perderlo, no tan rápido.

En realidad, no quería perderlo nunca.

– Te entiendo – dijo sonando de nuevo tranquilo, su expresión se había relajado, pero no era feliz aún – sé que te impulsó a irte con... Ateara, no negaré que me hace rabiar de celos que hayas estado con él, pero, a pesar de eso, entiendo tus razones, y no tengo ningún derecho para censurarte, no tendría ningún derecho – hizo una pausa y se giro, nervioso con una mueca de incomodidad – además yo también lo hice – susurró.

Me quedé callada, procesando la información.

Bien, insistía en no tener derechos, eso me gustaba, pues no quería una relación de amigos facilones que se revuelcan y se celan, quería una relación seria.

Bien, había prometido no decirle a Emmett.

Bien, le daban celos que estuviera involucrada con Quil.

Y...

– ¿Tu también hiciste qué? – pregunté confundida.

¿Se había metido con Quil? Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, y últimamente me inclinaba por pensar siempre que los hombres podían tener ese tipo de relaciones ocultas.

Gracias estúpido Jacob Black.

– Actué impulsivamente, te debo una explicación – comento un tanto incomodo – la rubia con la que me viste en la noche, fue... básicamente lo mismo que Ateara para tí – comenzó, dejándome con una amargo sabor de boca.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

Un escalofrió me recorrió, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez, esa rubia era la multi mencionada y claramente odiada Tanya, tal vez era un amor adolescente, o una aventurilla.

A pesar de que la curiosidad me mataba, algo dentro de mí estaba pendiendo de un hilo, peligrosamente, estaba segura que si aceptaba que Tanya era la rubia y me contaba una historia aunque fuera remotamente parecida a la mía con Quil, yo no podría actuar tan ecuánimemente como él.

– Estaba furioso conmigo mismo, no entendía como podía haberte dado tanto poder sobre mí, en tan poco tiempo, y después de... – se calló abruptamente, y me miró de reojo sorprendido, pero, yo no entendí por qué – bueno, toda la noche estuve peleando conmigo mismo, reteniendo mis impulsos de rendirme completamente ante tí, de correr a tu casa a ver como estabas – dijo rápidamente, comenzaba a darme cuenta de que él también sufría de verborrea.

¿No era lo más perfecto del mundo?

¡Los dos somos unos idiotas!

– Pero no podía, tu hermano estaba aquí, feliz y a la vez preocupado por ti, sería muy... obvio, y no quiero tener problemas con él... – se calló al darse cuenta del exceso de información que me estaba proporcionando, le di una pequeña sonrisa para alentarlo a seguir, y lo hizo – fue estúpido de mi parte, lo sé, yo simplemente accedí, ella se me insinuó mientras me dirigía a la salida para pedirle a Jasper que me cubriera e ir a tu casa – volvió a guardar silencio, mirándome para calcular mi reacción.

Estaba aun procesando sus palabras, me costaba un enorme trabajo, ya que estaba algo dividida en hacer una escenita de celos y derretirme por su estúpido don de decirme la verdad con tanta ternura.

– No se su nombre, no sé nada de ella, solo la besé, un par de veces, pero cuando me di cuenta que no se comparaba en nada a ti, y que además mi intento por sacarte de mi cabeza estaba resultando completamente lo contrario, me alejé, no paso nada más Bella, créeme cuando te digo que no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza – suspiró pesadamente, esperando supongo que encontrara un sartén para romperle la nariz.

Bueno, había dos cosas, Edward era el tipo más… normal que conocía.

En realidad no, sabía que esa era una opción, algo que haría un hombre enamorado y despechado, me la había imaginado después de su vehemente declaración, pero, en verdad no era una respuesta que me gustara.

No me gustaba por varias cosas.

Los celos eran lo primero, si hubiera seguido sus impulsos, todo lo de la noche hubiera sobrado y él y yo habríamos tenido una estupenda noche juntos.

Bueno, una noche mejor, y tan solo recordar el fantástico orgasmo que me había obsequiado me hacía rabiar.

Imaginar que podríamos haber llegado más allá, más de un orgasmo...

Sin embargo, no podía culparlo del todo, había sido cobarde, pero yo, lo era todo el tiempo, así que perdonado por eso.

Segundo, en realidad pensaba que esa rubia era la tal Tanya, el problema de Edward, pensaba que él me contaría todo sin necesidad de que yo le revelara el secreto que me había contado Quil.

Eso lo dejaría peor que mal parado, si le decía que Quil lo había escuchado, mataría a Quil, pero si le decía que además de eso lo había visto llorar, y todavía más, que todo me lo había contado para que me alejara de él, desataría una matanza.

Muy a mi pesar, acepté esa respuesta como la única que podía obtener.

No le provocaría más penas, dejaría pasar lo de Tanya para un mejor momento.

Uno en el que el nombre de Quil no saliera a relucir, no quería meterlo en problemas.

– Ya veo – dije insatisfecha y sin poder evitarlo algo triste, Edward siguió avanzando totalmente expectante a mis respuestas – creo que estamos a mano, y las cosas están claras entre nosotros – suspiré tomando valor – también muero de celos, pero entiendo porqué lo hiciste – dije, sentía la necesidad de dejar claro que no estaba enojada... o bueno no con él.

– Supongo que tendremos que soportarlo – dijo Edward con una risita tranquila – por mi parte veo difícil volver a caer en las redes del despecho, puedes estar tranquila, no te provocaré un ataque de celos, y no tenemos derecho a tenerlos – bromeo con una sonrisa torcida mirándome de reojo.

Nos detuvimos al fin, frente a una puerta de metal enorme que lucía demasiado pesada, Edward sacó un manojo de llaves de su pantalón y comenzó a buscar.

– ¿Quieres decir que no poseemos derechos uno sobre el otro? – pregunté insegura.

– Algo así, quiero decir que aunque me gustaría que no vieras a ningún hombre, incluso si fueras mi novia, no estaría en derecho de pedirte que no lo hagas, y viceversa – respondió levantando los hombros con simpleza.

– Entiendo – respondí tranquila, si esta relación duraba, tendría al novio más lindo, inteligente y comprensivo del planeta – por mi parte… espero no provocarte un ataque de celos – respondí picándolo en broma, funcionó, ambos reímos.

– Emmett debe estar volviéndose loco – dijo Edward escogiendo una llave y metiéndola en la cerradura.

– Solo espero que no me mate – dije nerviosa mientras el daba el último giro a la llave y jalaba la puerta.

– Dudo que lo haga, te ama, pero si lo trata de hacer, creo que en este caso si deberías contratar guardaespaldas o matones – dijo riendo, también reí.

Abrió la puerta y una suave luz blanca inundó el pasillo.

Edward me dejó salir primero, era un callejón angosto y tenuemente iluminado por las lámparas de alumbrado público.

Me adapté a la poca luz parpadeando un poco, di un paso hacía adelante para dejar que Edward cerrara la puerta, y entonces sentí como algo impactaba contra mi aventándome contra la pared.

Trate de aferrarme a Edward para no estrellarme, pero el cabestrillo me lo impidió.

Durante un segundo me asusté de lo que me había caído encima y quitado el aire, podría ser el tipo que pensaban que me había llevado, podría ser un asaltante violador asesino.

Pero, al segundo siguiente supe que era peor que eso.

Escuché los gritos agudos de Rosalie y Alice, mientras sentía mi cuello mojarse por las lágrimas de alguna o de ambas.

– ¡¿En dónde mierda estabas metida Isabella Swan? –

– ¡¿ Por qué no respondiste el teléfono, Isabella Swan?–

– ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! –

– ¡Casi llamamos a la Interpol para buscarte! –

– ¡Me dieron tantas ganas de comprar uno de esos perros que buscan cadáveres!–

– ¡Estábamos muy asustadas! – gritaron ambas en mis oídos, haciendo que las piernas ahora si me fallarán.

Ambas me sostuvieron para no caer, y me aferré a ellas abrazándolas para si, no caer, pero también para tranquilizarlas.

– Chicas, fue un terrible accidente idiota, estoy bien, así que cálmense por favor – dije mientras levantaba el rostro, ellas también lo levantaron.

No me equivocaba, ambas lloraban, sus expresiones aliviadas me derrumbaron y sentí los ojos húmedos.

– Eres una tonta Bella, casi me da un infarto cuando Emmett dijo que habías desaparecido, se te está haciendo costumbre, el viernes pasado también desapareciste – me tensé y busqué a Edward con la mirada, pero no lo encontré no veía bien con las lagrimas retenidas – te lo juro que si se te hace costumbre y el próximo viernes desapareces, te meteré un chip ubicador por el culo – amenazó Alice y acto seguido me besó con fervor la mejilla.

– ¡Alice! – exclamó Edward a mi derecha, pero no pude verlo, pues Rosalie me tomó de la mandíbula fuertemente.

– No sé que haya pasado, sentí olas y olas de desesperación y miedo cuando traté de encontrarte, así que sea lo que sea que haya pasado, más vale que no lo repitas, y lo olvides, no sólo por tu bien, te amamos, y no queremos que Alice te meta un supositorio con un chip, ¿entendido? – preguntó Rosalie un poco dura, me limité a asentir.

Ambas me aprisionaron en un abrazo fraternal, tan fuerte que sentí que los ojos se me iban a salir.

Les correspondí acariciándoles la espalda para tranquilizarlas, tenían razón, incluso yo estaba pensando en ponerme un chip localizador.

Vi pasar a Edward por detrás de las chicas, y reunirse con Jasper que estaba recargado en mi auto, busqué a Emmett y lo encontré agazapado detrás de su Jeep, como escondiéndose de nosotros, con su celular pegado al oído, nos miraba con una sonrisita pequeña.

Parecía que éramos un tierno espectáculo pues nuestro público masculino nos miraba como si fuéramos un osito panda bebé que aprendía a caminar.

Les besé las mejillas, y nos separamos, inmediatamente sentí la necesidad de sentarme, estaba cansadísima.

Hice amago de hacerlo, no importaba que hubiera en el piso, yo necesitaba sentarme.

Pero Rosalie me tomó del brazo que no estaba reposando en el cabestrillo y me colocó derecha contra la pared con un movimiento fuerte y agresivo.

Oh mierda...

Alice se hizo para atrás con una mueca de horror, seguramente copia de la mía.

Vi a Jasper bufar con desaprobación, y como Edward daba un par de pasos al frente para sacarme de encima a Rosalie, como había prometido, pero Jasper lo detuvo.

Rosalie me tomó de la mandíbula y se puso a dos centímetros de mi rostro con ojos entornados, como si estuviera drogada, su mirada me hipnotizó.

Un sonidito leve comenzó a salir de sus labios, como el de una vaca mugiendo, o bien, y con más respeto, como el que hacen los expertos en yoga mientras se retuercen en posiciones perversas, abrí los ojos mas aterrada.

Oh mierda, ya sabía lo que se venía.

Entonces Rosalie cerró los ojos y con nada de delicadeza estrelló su frente contra la mía, produciendo un estruendo hueco, torcí el gesto dolorida, pero no dije nada.

Mas me valía no decir nada.

Los mugidos de Rosalie aumentaron de volumen, mientras sus manos comenzaban a darme golpecitos por todo el cuerpo, y con cada golpecito ella daba un grito como de... no sé, ¿un mono apareándose?... carajo nunca me acostumbraría a sus rituales extraños.

Sus golpes fueron cada vez mas rápidos, fuertes y dolorosos, comencé a retorcerme bajo su ataque, aún así, supe que era mejor no evitar ninguno de esos golpes, algo me decía que era mejor dejarla seguir.

Se agachó para golpearme las piernas, me golpeó las nalgas, me "fauleó" y me sentí por primera vez como un hombre cuando le tocan su... hombría, incluso me pegó en los senos.

Pero nada de eso me incomodó más que lo último.

Se irguió de golpe abriendo los ojos de nuevo y volviéndome a atrapar con sus ojos entornados e hipnóticos, me jaló hacia arriba colocándome derecha de nuevo contra la pared y me tomó de ambos lados de la cara, mirándome fijamente y haciendo que no pudiera evadir su mirada.

– ¡Fuera! – exclamó con voz contenida, y entonces, se acercó a mí, y tocó mis labios con los suyos, no era un beso, sino, lo contrario supongo, succionó mis labios produciendo un sonido hueco, como cuando sacas el corcho de una botella de vino.

Me quedé helada, con los labios levantados como si me hubiera besado.

Y entonces sonrió y me abrazo.

Suspiré a medias, sabiendo que todo había terminado.

Pero claro, fui demasiado ingenua.

Se separó agresivamente de mí, y sin más volvió a darme un cabezazo esta vez tan fuerte que la vista se me nubló y caí hacia atrás, deslizándome contra la pared hasta el piso.

Escuché como Rosalie se alejaba unos pasos mientras susurraba cosas ininteligibles para mí, y un silencio abrumador se apoderó de los demás.

– ¡Rosalie! – Exclamó Jasper después de lo que me pareció una eternidad – ¡eres una bestia, mira como la dejaste! – le recriminó, y sentí como un par de manos me levantaban del piso.

¿Acaso me transporté a una feria y me subí al carrusel?... todo me daba vueltas.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la apenada voz de Jasper muy cerca.

Comencé a pestañear compulsivamente, mi vista se aclaró y miré de nuevo el lugar.

Alice estaba reclinada en mi auto, donde antes estaba Jasper, Edward miraba a Rosalie como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, una cabeza malvada, pues su expresión me decía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo aterrado.

Emmett por su parte miraba a Rosalie con una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión, el teléfono que tanto lo había ocupado, había desaparecido.

Y Rosalie, estaba sacudiendo sus manos como si acabara de mojarlas, mirándome con una mueca de satisfacción y cariño.

No pude evitarlo.

Me aferré a Jasper mientras las carcajadas comenzaban a salir de mi boca a borbotones, tan fuertes y alegres que desconcertaron a la mayoría.

A todos excepto a Rosalie, que me miró mas satisfecha.

– Ay mierda – solté entre risas mirándola mientras me aferraba más a Jasper para no caer y retorcerme en el piso con carcajadas – eres excelente en las cosas raras, Rose – dije mientras las carcajadas iban dejando el lugar a una nada esperada aura de bienestar.

¿Qué había pasado en la bodega?

Nada malo, la vida era jodidamente hermosa.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó horrorizada Alice mirando a Rose como queriéndole arrancar la cabeza – le despegaste el cerebro del cráneo, ¡la volviste lela! – exclamó insegura de acercarse a mi o golpear a Rosalie, solté una carcajada alegre y siendo consciente de que no me derrumbaría solté a Jasper y me dirigí hacía Rosalie.

– Sólo fue un ritual de relajamiento, funcionó, está riendo, pregúntenle si recuerda que fue lo que le pasó, les aseguro que no – respondió Rosalie orgullosa extendiendo los brazos para recibirme.

Me lancé a sus brazos y la abracé agradecida.

– Eres la cosa más rara y linda que conozco, gracias amiga – le dije sonriente, ante las expresiones perplejas de todos.

– Lo sé – respondió orgullosa soltándome y pasándome el brazo sobre los hombros, extraordinariamente el cansancio había disminuido, seguía ahí, pero ya no se me doblaban las rodillas – Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó con tono jovial girándose hacia Emmett.

Todos nos giramos a ver a Emmett que tenía una sonrisa de idiota que hacia demasiados años no le veía.

– Pues, es una sorpresa.

– Emmett, te he oído decir eso tantas veces hoy que estoy pensando seriamente si de verdad planeas las cosas o estas improvisando – bromeé caminando aún abrazada a Rose.

– Oh, esta vaya que está planeada – dijo con orgullo y mirando a Jasper y Edward de manera nada sutil, los tres soltaron risitas cómplices.

– Ok, eso suena prometedor – dijo Alice con una ancha sonrisa.

– Bien, dividámonos entonces – exclamó Emmett entusiasmado aplaudiendo una sola vez, el sonido rebotó en el callejón – Bells, si no te molesta, Jasper llevará tu auto, él sabe el camino, chicas, ustedes vayan con él – Jasper, las chicas y yo asentimos – Edward, Bella, ustedes vengan conmigo en el Jeep – volví a asentir mientras sentía como Edward se colocaba a mi lado – entonces, nos vemos ahí – dijo Emmett dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta de piloto del Jeep – ¡Jasper, ya sabes que hacer! – exclamó antes de entrar.

Rosalie me besó la mejilla y dando saltitos se dirigió al Volvo, mientras Jasper le abría la puerta del copiloto a Alice, con un gesto caballeroso y tierno.

¡Por dios!... ¿Saben qué significa sutil?

Edward llamó mi atención, abriendo la puerta de atrás del Jeep, también con gesto caballeroso y tierno...

Ahora resulta que estamos rodeadas de caballeros andantes.

¡Mierda que sí!

Entré dedicándole una leve sonrisa, y él cerró la puerta delicadamente.

– Bien, andando – dijo Emmett apenas Edward cerró su puerta, y arrancó recordándome porque odiaba ir con él, manejaba como si estuviera en la película de "Rápido y Furioso".

Involuntariamente bostecé, y entonces me pregunté que hora era, la ciudad estaba demasiado tranquila, y el cielo aunque oscuro, tenía una leve tonalidad naranja.

Miré el tablero del Jeep, y encontré mi respuesta, 3:05 de la madrugada.

¡Carajo!, de verdad me perdí mucho tiempo.

Podía sentir remordimiento, preocuparme, explicarle a Emmett que había pasado, pero preferí volver a bostezar.

– ¿Cansada, Bellita? – Me preguntó Emmett mirándome desde el espejo del auto, asentí volviendo a bostezar – en la cajuela hay una manta, ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta mientras llegamos?, el camino es un poco largo – dijo frenándose de golpe, pues le tocaba la luz roja.

Dude seriamente que con la manera en que manejaba pudiera dormir.

– Deberías dormir un poco – sugirió esta vez Edward girándose a verme.

Emmett también se giró, se pasó al asiento trasero y cayó sobre mí, poniéndome en la cara sus enormes pectorales, haciéndome sentir como la carne de una hamburguesa, inmediatamente se quitó, respondiendo a mi empujón y me tiró la frazada encima de la cabeza dejándome ciega.

Me enredé un poco para liberarme, pero al final me tapé con ella y me acurruqué en el asiento trasero, subiendo los pies para acomodarme.

– Duerme flojita – dijo Emmett, y Edward se giró a verme de nuevo, una sonrisa cálida iluminó su rostro y asintió.

Esperaba que Emmett se estuviera perdiendo de todos estos detalles, sino, ya lo estaba escuchando en su ataque de celos, o peor aún, ya me lo imaginaba aventándome contra él para que no golpeara a Edward.

Asentí y sin más cerré los ojos.

Por mucho que el ritual extraño de Rosalie me hubiera quitado la tensión, seguía muy cansada, este día había sido excesivamente largo.

Estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida, sintiendo esa tranquilidad previa al sueño en sí cuando escuché la voz de Emmett, era apenas un susurro, pero logré entenderla.

– Edward, ¿Cómo la encontraste? – claro, ya se me hacía raro que no hubiera decidido llenar el coche de chicas, quería interrogar a Edward.

– Ehm... – Edward pareció inseguro un momento, sentí como el auto desaceleraba, y me puse un poco nerviosa, pero la bruma del sueño me ganaba así que ni siquiera pude abrir los ojos – pues, iba a la bodega para tomar unos Walkie Talkies para las chicas y así estar todos en contacto y entonces... –

– No me refiero a eso – le interrumpió Emmett con voz tranquila, puede que haya fruncido el entrecejo, pero no era consciente de mis muecas, tenía tanto sueño – ¿Cómo estaba? –

_Desnuda_, respondí en mi cabeza con una risita, pero deje que Edward fuera el que pensara en una mejor respuesta, yo me acurruqué más lista para dejarme ir.

– Pues... aterrada – respondió Edward inseguro – la escuché gritar y llorar, de verdad estaba aterrada... ¿sabías que es claustrofóbica? – preguntó fingiendo desinterés, pero eso me sorprendió gratamente.

Sin necesidad de palabras él me conocía, esto era cada vez mejor.

– No, no lo sabía, ¿de verdad no le pasó nada? – preguntó Emmett preocupado.

– No te preocupes, Emmett – respondió Edward con voz tranquilizadora y simpática – estaba asustada, pero se calmó, tuve que cargarla hacia afuera del baño, pues estaba demasiado aterrada para moverse, pero a pesar de eso, podría asegurarte que no le quedara ninguna secuela psicológica, está bien – aseguró Edward, entre la bruma del sueño y un bostezo quedo, le agradecí internamente.

– Gracias – respondió Emmett tras un largo silencio, pensé que ya estaba dormida, si muy lindo, platica linda de chicos, pero cállense y déjenme dormir – Gracias viejo, gracias por cuidar de mi Bella, – se calló, con la voz estrangulada, suspiró fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que yo dejaba de oír otro sonido que no fuera su voz – Bella es todo para mí, es mi vida – susurró quedamente con voz mortificada.

– No te preocupes, para eso son los amigos – respondió Edward con voz controlada.

¡Ay, Eso fue tan tierno y hermoso Emmett!, sino tuviera tanto sueño...

Escuché, como si no viniera de mí un ronquido suave, y me dejé ir al fin, creí escuchar unas risitas burlonas, pero no podría asegurarlo.

Me perdí entre sueños sublimes y recuerdos gloriosos.

Disfrutando secretamente de mi encuentro secreto con mi secreto hombre, Edward Cullen.

* * *

_¿Cómo vieron?_

_Yo Disfrute horrores escribiendo este capitulo._

_Creeran que es enorme... pues tuve que cortarlo xD_

_Y si, quedaron 49 extendidas paginas!_

_Que espero les hayan gustado._

_Ya se, cada vez hago actualizaciones más largas, aviso, la próxima no será la excepción, llevo muy avanzado el cap, y puedo asegurar que tendrán una largaaa actualización xD_

_Ahora, se que tarde muchísimo, que me merezco unos tomatazos, e inclusive tal vez algunas ya no lean esta actualización... Bueno, ni modo; para las que siguen aquí, GRACIAS, para las que llegan, las que regresan, para todas GRACIAS._

_Como dije al principio, a partir de este capitulo se sube al barco, la nueva Beta de Noches, Ericastelo, pues; para los que no tienen Twitter, o no están familiarizados con... el mundo fuera de la web FF . net, les digo que hay muchos blogs, muy interesantes, entre ellos hay uno especialmente útil e interesante._

_Mundo Fanfiction, El foro es muy entretenido, recomiendan autores y fics, si leiste un fic hace tiempo y no recuerdas como se llama la comunidad te ayuda a encontrarlo, te enseña como usar FF . net, o te da tips para resolver problemas; todo esto más muchas cosas más, de verdad lo recomiendo._

_El servicio a la comunidad más importante (al menos para mi) de Mundo Fanfiction es que tiene una sociedad de Betas, Betas Mundo Fanfiction; es facilísimo pedir la ayuda de una Beta, la respuesta es inmediata, y los resultados increíbles... bueno no se si con todas la Betas, creo que me toco la mejor de todas, aunque puedo asegurar que son muy buenas xD_

_Por eso, como dije arriba... Varios hurras, vítores, gritos y aplausos para EriCastelo, Beta de Noches de Dulce Fantasia, hiper rápida, con trabajo impecable, genial en lo que hace! (Tambien tiene blogs muy interesantes, insisto, saquen cuenta de twitter! xD) Bueno, por estas razones, estoy haciendo una convocatoria a que envíen todas las llaves y artículos varios de cobre para hacerle su monumento._

_Oh si, porque no todas la betas betean un capitulo de 49 hojas en menos de 24 horas y tan impecablemente como lo hizo._

_¡De verdad se merece un monumento!, asi que háganme llegar sus llaves por favor xD_

_Ahora, no solo ella se merece Hurras, aca unas menciones especiales a varias de ustedes que también merecen muchos Hurras!_

**NAOBI CHAN, MARICLAU, EBRUME, MELO3M, PAWZITHA, LUNA-EVANS-26** (Que dice que me pondrá un monumento por los boletos del concierto de U2 en México que le consegui, si les pide, no le manden llaves, por favor xD )**SARAES, ROX87, TINACULLENSWAN, ****KLAUDIA T, IDTA, -TSUKINO**

_¡Otros hurras más, para todos los reviews, alertas, favoritos y más!_

**MELANIE STRYDER, ALICE CULLEN239, KAPRII MELLARK****, ****NIKOLA CARACOLA, MONI-CULLEN-PATTZ, AMERYTOH****, ****YOLABERTAY, PALM FIC-CULLEN, , PATITO PATTZ, -DULCE AMOR-, TATA XOXO, KARITO CULLENMASEN, BELENROBSTEN, ANGIIEEEH, MELI8114, CULLEN-LEMMON, PAMECULLENSWAN, GEORGINA, JESS-STEW-DE-CULLEN, CODIGO TWILIGHT, TEPHIY Y MIREY CULLEN MOYER, SARITA21, , MA IN THE WONDERLAND, PITTY 87, JOSHICULLEN, NATASHA GRANGER, LAURA HURTADO, PAOEMMA, DIVA90210, TINAVCULLEN, LAURISS18, LUDWIKA CULLEN****, ****THORAPOISON, SILVES, ALEJANDRA YARURO, MAR CULLEN BLACK, KATLYN CULLEN, ZOEY 25, MARIA MOK, , ANICHERRY, YASHAMARU KOTOHIME, LITZY, YZZA, PAAAMEEELAAA (ESTA VEZ LO COPEE, NO CONTE LAS LETRAS XD), DANYELA-0, MENTXU MASEN CULLEN, MICHEL WAYLAND S. CULLEN, MONIK75, MMPATTZSTEN.**

_Asi que, concluyendo, espero que les haya gustado, la próxima actualización esta aplazada para minimo dentro de dos semanas, máximo el 19 de Junio, suena a mucho, pero es mi cumpleaños y seguro que lo celebro con capi xD_

_Asi que... Gracias a todos! No olviden, recomendación muy muy muy... recomendada xD Saquen twitter!, espero su follow, búsquenme como TammPau, y ya que tenga twitter, denle follow a BetasFanfic y WorldFanfiction, oh vaya que no se arrepentirán._

_Asi que, nos leemos próximamente!, la próxima actualización va para Numerología, pero máximo el 19 de Junio tendrán capi de Noches, un muyyyy revelador capi xD_

_Las amo!_

_Buena vibra!_


	24. Porvenir

Y dirás: ¡¿Hey, quien es esta loca?... Bien, pues en primera instancia te apoyo, debo estar loca para hacer esto, pero, como es costumbre me han obligado.

Soy Bella Swan… si, Bella Swan… ¡Bella!... ¿Isabella?... ¡La de los ojos choco…! ¡¿No te acuerdas de mi?... Ok, déjame ayudarte, soy aquella chica que se ha ligado a un vampiro a lo largo de cuatro libros, si lo se ¿me envidias no? La verdad es que lo mejor de ser yo es que me han utilizado para hacer un montón de fics, según las estadísticas: 196, 029 historias en 31 idiomas, si, puedes revisarlo si quieres.

Mis papeles han sido variadísimos, desde la chica ingenua e insegura, hasta una dominatriz hecha y derecha. No lo negaré, amo mi trabajo.

Ahora, tanto amo mi trabajo que verme privada de protagonizar una historia es como mi jodida kriptonita, por eso estoy aquí.

¿Recuerdan aquel fic de Noches de dulce fantasía?... ¿No?... Bien, era obvio, la autora pareciera que se fue a la guerra o a la selva lacandona donde no pudo encontrar internet… hace meses que no publica, no las culpo por olvidar el fic.

Pero, para aquellas que lo recuerdan, no me dejaran mentir.

Esta es la cosa, Tamynna me hizo en su fic una chica virgen y realmente necesitada, pero tan boba que sigue con el himen entre las piernas, así que, en su último capitulo me recompenso por hacer un comercial parecido a este.

Hoy publicara y como les digo, esta es la cosa, tengo que pedirles encarecidamente que lean el fic ¿Por qué?... ¡Porque sigo siendo una jodida virgen! ¡Tienen que ayudarme!

Por aquellos buenos momentos que no leyeron en Isla Esme, por aquellos momentos de todos sus fics favoritos… ¡Pídanle que me deje hacerlo con Edward!

Y bueno… Por su atención gracias, si la muy bruja me escucha, seguro me vuelve a encerrar en un baño para morir virgen.

¡Capitulo de Noches de dulce fantasía!

Disfrútenlo…

Recuerda: en tu review amenaza a la autora para que me deje deshimenizarme, sino lo haces cien años de malos lemmons caerán sobre ti.

¡Besitos!

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Era una pregunta que me hacía con cada respiro, con cada pestañeo… mi mente se negaba a darme tregua, a pesar de estar casi tan agotada como mi corazón.

Con cada paso que daba sentía como si los años fueran cayendo como lluvia sobre mis hombros, me sentía vieja y cansada y parecía que habían sido años y no meses los que me había alejado.

¿Dónde estaba esa chica despreocupada y loca que no tenía más responsabilidades que consigo misma? Extrañaba a esa Bella que chocaba autos de maestras gruñonas, que se emborrachaba en un lago para festejar desnuda, que se aventaba de una montaña para cubrir los pasos de alguien más, aquella de las irreflexivas acciones, de los desplantes locuaces, de los deseos prohibidos; la que con una caricia de mariposa terminaba con seis huesos rotos.

Uff… nunca pensé que extrañaría estar en un hospital.

¿Dónde es que todo se había comenzado a descomponer? Tenía que haber un lugar, un momento en el que me dijera a mi misma que esto no iba a acabar bien… no acabó bien.

Y a pesar de lo miserable que me sentía, no lo era del todo, solo estaba miserablemente confundida.

No sabía si había hecho bien en venir aquí, no sabía que respuesta quería o debía esperar; solo sabía que era tiempo de obtener una, como con una bandita: entre más rápido la arranques, menos dolor sentirás.

Yo había tardado en arrancarme esa bandita demasiado tiempo, ahora dudaba si en algún momento el dolor se iría.

Dejé escapar un suspiro que se convirtió en un jadeo por mi rápida huida. Los escalones parecían interminables, como algún juego macabro, pero sabía que estaba a punto de salir, a hurtadillas, en una casa ajena; la adrenalina y el sentimiento de culpa estaban en mí, como si estuviera recorriendo el camino de la vergüenza después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado y pecaminoso y no quisiera volver a ver a ese hombre con el que me había revolcado… por un infinitesimal segundo me sentí como Venus corriendo por esos fríos e inhóspitos pasillos, sin embargo, la euforia y el desinterés que ella demostraría, yo nunca volvería a sentirlos.

Venus había quedado en el pasado, así como todo lo relacionado con lo que ella implicaba para mí. Ya no me importaban las narraciones sexuales, donde yo era representada por una exuberante mujer maravilla.

La realidad era otra, yo no era nada en comparación con Venus, mis deseos siempre fueron mojigatos y previsibles, rodeados por una impenetrable capa de acero con hoyuelos.

Era tan insulsa en comparación.

Había algo cierto, en el primer momento en que Venus hubiera sentido un acercamiento más tangible, se hubiera esfumado como el humo de sus cigarrillos. Yo no lo hice, me quedé hasta absorber y estrujar todo lo que pude.

Sin embargo, no cambiaria nada de lo hecho y lo vivido si llegaba al mismo lugar en el que ahora estaba.

Porque, a pesar del dolor, de los desencuentros y los engaños, de los descubrimientos y las afrentas, nunca renunciaría a este futuro ya tangible.

Aunque, si pudiera elegir, un poco menos de dolor y confusión me hubieran caído de maravilla.

Todo había cambiado, era una nueva Bella, con una nueva vida, nueva casa, nuevo empleo, todo nuevo, a excepción de una sola cosa. O eso esperaba.

Llegué a la recepción y esta vez suspiré de alivio, el portero metiche y demasiado informado había desaparecido, no tendría que huir con más vergüenza de la que ya tenía; apenas al tocar la planta baja escuché el sonido del elevador y como la cobarde que era me escondí, torpe pero efectivamente, detrás de una enorme planta de interior hasta que escuché las puertas cerrarse.

Ahora parecía mucho mejor idea haber bajado cinco pisos de escaleras, al menos no me había topado a quien sea que subía en el elevador.

Volví a mi perentoria realidad y sin más eché a correr al exterior.

Meses, tantos meses habían pasado y ahora me sentía ajena a esta ciudad. Chicago había sido más que un hogar para mí, había sido un refugio cuando todo lo de Emmett había explotado, un consuelo, el camino de redención que busqué durante tanto tiempo y encontré en las chicas.

Ahora, todo estaba al revés. Chicago no me daba consuelo, no me hacía sentir mejor, ni era un refugio, no había un camino de redención aquí; las chicas muy probablemente también se habían olvidado de mí.

Recordándolas me di cuenta que ciertamente había un momento clave en esta historia, algo que había cambiado todo, que lo había torcido.

Mis botas chapotearon en un charco profundo y ahí me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo.

Chicago en enero, lluvia y haciendo honor a su titulo: La ciudad de los vientos, había un viento terriblemente fuerte; me sacudí para limpiar mis ojos de la lluvia… o tal vez ¿eran lágrimas?

Suspiré y mi pecho se estremeció.

Todo mi ser me lo había advertido, todo me indicaba que era una mala idea, pero en ese entonces, mi sexto sentido parecía estar en huelga ya que nada parecía ser como yo creía… o tal vez sí, después de todo no me había equivocado mucho con él.

Fuera como fuese, había decidido ignorar esa corazonada que me dijo mil veces: no lo hagas, no lo permitas… he aquí las consecuencias.

Quería regresar a esa noche, cuando después de ir por primera vez al bar de Emmett, las chicas y yo habíamos aceptado que nuestros hermanos vinieran con nosotras al viaje.

Inofensivo, parecía pero no lo fue; ahora entendía lo que decían de que la familia entre más lejos mejor.

Y no, para nada estaba diciendo que quería a Emmett lejos, lo amaba a pesar de todo; incluso ahora, tal vez un poco más ahora, pero sin lugar a dudas me había jodido bastante con esa sorpresita.

Y en verdad ¿a quién engañaba? La que me había jodido era yo misma, por crédula y soñadora, por mentirosa e irreflexiva. Nadie tenia la culpa de eso, ni Emmett, ni las chicas y por supuesto, no él.

Giré para ver a mis espaldas, el destartalado edificio que se erguía en la contraesquina de donde me encontraba me miraba con una sonrisa amplia, hacía unos minutos me invitaba a entrar, ahora se burlaba de mí por haberle hecho caso.

No importaba ya, el paquete estaba entregado, había escrito mi nuevo número con un delineador de ojos porque la tonta de mí había corrido del aeropuerto sin reflexionar claramente en nada, cuando no reflexionas en nada, no llevas un bolígrafo encima.

Sería bueno que alguien pusiera a la venta un kit completo para ocasiones de huida y desastre personal, que de preferencia llevara un bolígrafo, tampones, tylenol y un burrito.

Suspiré pesadamente de nuevo, incapaz de reírme de mi propia estupidez, eso ya no sucedería.

En cuanto encontrara el sobre y decidiera, me llamaría.

Y entonces mi mundo dejaría de estar en pausa y se activaría… para siempre.

Fuera lo que fuese que decidiera, ya no había marcha atrás y solamente tenía una cosa segura.

No, no quería regresar a esa noche, porque entonces no estaría donde estoy ahora.

Me recargué en la pared más cercana sin perder de vista al edificio.

Me sentía asquerosa de renegar de todos esos momentos, de tratar de regresar al pasado, porque ciertamente si tuviera oportunidad no podría cambiar nada, había sido hermoso en su mayoría, y lo que no lo había sido era lo que me tenía aquí ahora, en un lugar que verdaderamente nunca esperé.

No, no quería regresar.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré de nuevo, suspirar era mi nuevo vicio. Me cobijé bajo esos hermosos recuerdos que evocaba demasiadas veces al día para poder equilibrar la balanza y no sentirme tan desconsolada.

La hermosa, angelical y tierna sonrisa de Emmett, el baile peculiar y alegre de Alice al caminar, la boca de camionero esotérico y gruñón de Rosalie, las miradas condescendientes y empáticas de Jasper… y él… todo él.

No, no quería regresar, pero definitivamente, aquellos tiempos eran hermosos, eran dignos de rememorar una y otra vez y nunca olvidar.

Miré hacia la ventana del quinto piso, añorando que su silueta se dibujara en las cortinas claras y a la vez mis pies me gritaban que corriera hasta donde pudiera, lejos muy lejos.

Suspiré de nuevo sin poder moverme y comprobé que mi vista se empañaba por las lágrimas y no la lluvia.

Era consciente que la respuesta que obtendría sería un "no", pero añoraba, rogaba y rezaba por un "sí", sabía que no era necesario ese sí, pero yo lo quería, lo necesitaba.

Pero lo que yo necesitara y lo que él hacía… nunca fue lo mismo.

Tenía que dejar de hacer esto, de autocompadecerme por mis errores y culparlo a él. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él.

Suspiré una última vez y con toda la decisión que no sentía me di la vuelta para continuar un camino que me llevaría lejos, en el que solo él podría mostrarme el camino de vuelta.

Comencé a correr, ante la desesperación que ese pensamiento me causó, las heladas gotas me golpearon la cara lastimándome, así que agaché la cabeza y mirando al piso corrí.

Avancé un par de metros cuando sentí como la bolsa de mi pantalón se removía vibrando y me detuve de golpe, chocando con una pareja de ancianos que me estrujaron el pecho ante el recuerdo de Michael y Marie.

Me disculpé y me pegué a la pared para no estorbar en el tráfico de gente que transitaba por la calle, con mano temblorosa saqué el celular. Seguramente sería Michael, Marie o Reneé para saber si había llegado bien a Chicago.

Marie no me dejaría saludar siquiera antes de bombardearme con sus típicas preguntas para saber si había comido bien, si me sentía mal, cómo me había caído el vuelo, si llevaba un suéter conmigo y si necesitaba ayuda para llegar a algún lugar, que no le preguntara a cualquiera y que me acercara a un policía y entonces Michael le arrancaría el teléfono, porque su poca paciencia se había agotado y tomaría la palabra únicamente para proferir blasfemias en contra de… él.

Reneé tampoco era la misma, ahora se parecía más a Marie, quería saber cada paso que daba, si acomodaba primero el talón y después todo el pie o podría hacerme daño, pero siempre estaba oculta detrás de esa sincera pero remilgada preocupación, se sentía demasiado culpable por lo que estaba pasando.

Otro ramalazo de dolor vino a mí, ya era suficiente de dramas, era hora de afrontar con la frente en alto el futuro, sin sufrir ni hacer sufrir.

Miré el teléfono entre lágrimas y lluvia y mis ojos se abrieron atolondrados. La pantalla parpadeaba con un número desconocido en ella, mi columna vibró asustada.

No podía ser, acababa de salir de su edificio, él no estaba ahí, no nos habíamos cruzado… no.

"_¡Contesta!"_ me dijo la voz de mi conciencia, esta que antes se había partido en la buena y la mala y ahora solo ocupaba el papel de mediadora entre mi dolor y mi razón.

"_Seguramente es Emmett, Reneé al fin le habrá dado el número y seguramente le dijo que estaría aquí"_

Mis dedos empapados recorrieron la pantalla para responder y con el corazón a mil por hora y el estómago en un nudo ciego me llevé el auricular al oído.

— ¿Sí? — pregunté temerosa.

Un suspiro roto se escuchó del otro lado y después un gruñido ligero.

Mis rodillas se doblaron haciéndome caer contra la pared arrastrándome un poco hacía el piso.

— ¿Bella? — era él… mierda… era él.

Su hermosa voz que nunca podría olvidar ni confundir, los siseos que llegaban a mí por la línea por respirar aceleradamente como siempre que estaba nervioso, si cerraba los ojos seguramente podría verlo con esa mueca de payaso triste copiada de Alice y sus hermosos y grandes ojos verdes cargados de amargura.

Como la última vez que lo vi.

En un segundo me mandaría a la mierda y rompería mis anhelos para mandarme al país del olvido, algo que merecía totalmente, una justa venganza por haber hecho lo mismo con él, mandarlo al olvido. Ojo por ojo.

Suspiré preparándome para aquello sintiendo como mis pies me impulsaban a alejarme de nuevo, el dolor llegaría pero tenía que irme de aquí, después de la llamada nada que estuviera en Chicago podría retenerme — ¿Bella, estás ahí? — repitió con una voz temblorosa ante mi falta de respuesta.

Suspiré, sí, de nuevo — Sí, aquí estoy — respondí en un susurro cerrado, no quería que notara el daño que me hacía siquiera su saludo.

— Oh, Bella… — suspiró de nuevo esta vez visiblemente más tranquilo, se quedó callado un largo minuto hasta que el silencio fue roto por una pequeña risa tímida que sonaba como la cosa más feliz del mundo, sentí un apretón en el estómago.

Hasta aquí llegaba la ilusión, se reiría de mí y me destrozaría.

Ya estaba mirando sus ojos burlones y escuchando su castigo inminente.

— Yo… — solté sin aguantar aquel tranquilo silencio que nos envolvía.

— Bella — me interrumpió antes de que se me ocurriera algo más que decir – Bells… ¿eres feliz ahora?

No sonó a recriminación, solo me hizo sentir como tal, el recordaba mi promesa, quería asegurarse de mis intenciones y entonces saber en que punto golpear para asegurarse que me mantendría lejos de él.

— No.

Era nada más que la jodida verdad; no lo era a pesar de que debería serlo, aun no podía lograrlo.

Él tenía la respuesta en sus manos, me había puesto en bandeja de oro, solamente tenía que darme el tiro de gracia, un simple _"Yo sí"_ bastaría, solo eso y no más, por favor.

— Ni yo.

Se me atascó el aire en la garganta y un ruido amortiguado salió de mi boca provocando otra risa tímida y ligera de su parte.

No entendía que pasaba, esa no era la respuesta, él tenía que decirme que era feliz, no… no era así como se suponía que sería.

— Bella, — suspiró mi nombre con delicadeza y ternura — mi Bella… cuanto te extrañé…

Y esas palabras rompieron todo mi débil equilibrio.

Jadeé al teléfono atónita y desorientada, comenzó a llamarme para recibir una respuesta, pero en mi aturdimiento, lo único que pude hacer fue apretar el teléfono fuerte en la mano y correr lejos.

Un torrente de imágenes se arremolinó ante mis ojos, mientras mis piernas se movían solas huyendo.

Nuestras largas pláticas en Goldie, las salidas a hurtadillas a donde fuera que no hubiera ojos avizores, los momentos de sinceridad, las peleas, las caricias y los besos. Sus ojos, la ventana a mi alma; sus labios, mi órgano vital… su corazón, algo que nunca sería mío.

E irremediablemente, el camino se detuvo, mi vida nueva se esfumó, el dolor y el sufrimiento me llenaron, sus palabras me aniquilaron.

Mi cerebro luchó y se mantuvo, nunca soltó esos recuerdos, lo volví a vivir y aunque antes parecía imposible, pude regresar a ese momento, en el bosque la última noche en que mi corazón fue libre, a pesar de ser tan tonta para aceptarlo ahora, que ya era tarde.

Y corrí, teléfono en mano con la voz de Edward llamándome desesperado y con lágrimas cegándome, corrí alejándome de todo, corrí… pero no muy lejos.

* * *

Pues si, seguro que todas las que se han dado tiempo de leer el pequeño capitulo que les traje se habrán quedado con cara de O.o…

Me dije a mi misma, después de tanto tiempo del último capitulo de Noches, no puedes regresar como si nada, asi que aquí tienen una de mis desiciones de regreso xD

No voy a justificarme, no podría, creo que todas entendemos que fuera de ff. Net tenemos una vida, asi que a pesar de haber tardado meses, he regresado y como dije alguna vez, siempre regresare, cueste lo que me cueste y me tarde lo que me tarde, terminaré Noches.

Espero que me entiendan, pero entonces, hablando de algo mucho más interesante. Tengo un colchoncito de capítulos sueltos y me he dado a la tarea de fijar una fecha de publicación entre cada uno: Publicaré cada dos semana, si me retardo por algo será una semana más. Esto es fijo.

Diran… Tamm, te conocemos y siempre dices lo mismo, pues jajaja si, lo hago, pero esta vez tengo un interés oculto de publicar continuamente y terminar la historia jejeje, asi que me esforzaré al máximo para cumplirme a mi misma.

**IMPORTANTE: Les informo jeje, que habrá nuevas implementaciones para Noches, primero, todas las chicas que quieran alertas a sus correos porque no tienen cuenta mándenme su correo de nuevo con espacios separados en un review, a las chicas que ya me lo habían mandado vuelvan a hacerlo por favor, ya que actualizaré esta lista y solo enviare correos a aquellas que me manden un review o mail pidiéndolos a partir de este capitulo.**

**Si quieres un adelanto del siguiente capitulo, manda un review, como dicen: Review=Preview.**

**Publicaré adelantos en twitter mi cuenta es arroba TammPau, si me siguen por favor mándenme una mention donde me digan que son de ff.**

**Al igual mi amada beta Erica, publicará adelantos, síganla: arroba Ericastelo.**

**Entren a mi perfil de aquí, ahí tengo algunas noticias que probablemente les interesen, y también la portada de Noches. El dibujo fue hecho a mano por mi príncipe azul, Pedro. Muchas Gracias amore!**

Sin más quiero agradecer a todas las que hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por la paciencia y la empatía, por el cariño que me tienen o bien le tienen a la historia.

Muchas gracias a:

**Ericastelo, Spookypau, Tata XOXO, LUNATIKACC, Belewyn, Paaameeelaaa, danyela-0, -Tsukino, Aldinn, SherlyMina, Horbak, Mariclau, Idta, Madaswan, Ebrume, Yolabertay, Elisita, Amerytoh, .Cullen, Naobi Chan, Georgina, Kaprii Mellark, AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut, TinaCullenSwan, Dianas, , cullen-lemmon, Pawziita, Panchis, Silves, Neamedy, rox87, codigo twilight, DiAnA, Palm Fic-Cullen, Ginegine, Polin, Noheblack, Pedro, Solemalbec, RED REAPER LoMy adictalfanfic, MaRiie CulleN WaaYlaanD, Monii-lunadawn, Klaudia T, , Kayla Massen, Pachuu, dayii257luna, Shandra1, LittlexPauLaa, Gab'sSwanC., alirose19, Lucylucy, EleGL, Andrea4687, AlePattz, Stephanie09, Conlaca, tamara1986, Ilovemybaby, Lesliok, nena crazycullen, Lagie, bellrose96, esther23, nath89, JessMPattinson, LabiosDulces.7, assenav1980, Bella Rocio, annsomerhalder13, Luchii, Aislinn Massi, Jenith, La peque, WiPho, HeyBuzz, Mareenma, sabri-c, Pollo Yaru Cullen, , darkbellz-87, Kate PB - Vane Cullen, Lau-Va, MnM9-Nika, Catherine, Ivebar, Lucy Cullen Boggiano, kus cullen, AnGiieeeH, Andrea, Yumel22, Chikiithaxzz, Amafle, Lightning Cullen, Linda San, EmmaDeLaRosa, MiaCarLu, Zoey 25, Guadi-fics, Mariale Olivares, Maricoles, Dulce's, Tatiana R, Abigail Cullen Masen.**

Mil millones de gracias a mi Beta Erica, que ya no recordaba que era la beta de Noches xD pero beteo el capi con un monitor rosado femenino jiji.

En la semana del 19 al 25 de Febrero habrá nuevo capi de Noches, este si, con la continuación de el capitulo pasado, espero que estas dos semanas sean suficientes para reelerse la historia, ya que el capitulo que acaban de leer no es sacado de la manga, durante todos los capítulos publicados he dado pistas del porque hemos llegado aquí.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y tomates (tomates descentes muchas gracias xD) las leo en los reviews que decidan dejarme.

¡Muchas Gracias y Muchos Beshos!


	25. Goldie

_Hey! Estoy viva!... Sí lo sé, me he tardado más de lo que dije, aunque no mucho, así que espero no estén muy molestas._

_Este capi iba para hace varios días xD pero muchas cosas se han cruzado en su camino, pareciera que no quiere ver la luz, la más cercana (eso espero), el terremoto de ayer en México, mi país… y ufff… todo lo que tuve que hacer en el día, que mayormente fue tratar de llamar por teléfono, estúpidas líneas telefónicas ¬¬_

_Entonces, a lo que vamos, este capi es realmente extenso, ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero pareciera que siempre quiero romper mi record xD este es de unas hermosas y extraordinarias seis páginas!_

_Sin más que agradecer enormemente por todo el sufrimiento que hice pasar a mi Beta **Ericastelo** en este capítulo y que me comprometo a no volverla a hacer sufrir de esa manera xD Disfruten este capitulo y espero ansiosa leerlas en la pequeña nota de autor abajo._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Quería gritar.

Corría, pero después ya no lo hacía.

La pierna derecha me dolía, la cabeza me daba vueltas dolorosamente como si fuera una tuerca siendo extirpada, el abdomen bajo me quemaba angustiosamente.

Solo sentía la apremiante y angustiosa necesidad de salir corriendo, de huir muy lejos.

¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado?

Tenía los ojos cerrados pero sentía como las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas, el dolor era casi insoportable, pero la angustia de no saber de donde venía ese dolor era igual o peor.

–¡¿Bella?

Escuché su voz, la hermosa voz de Edward, y entonces tuve una certeza más.

Debía huir de él.

Me agité y extrañamente el dolor se concentró solamente en mi abdomen, olvidando todo mi cuerpo y torturándome.

Pero la angustia no desapareció.

Volví a removerme y me percaté que estaba recostada en algo suave y cómodo.

El dolor fue bajando, la angustia no.

Sollocé horrorizada, lo peor era no saber porque sentía tanta pena y miedo, no podía controlarme, no tenía a que aferrarme, me sentía sola y vacía.

–¡¿Bella, qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? – me volvió a llamar la hermosa voz de Edward, esta vez abrí los ojos anegados en lágrimas y desesperados por huir y aferrarme a algo, saber que no estaba sola.

El panorama me dejó descolocada por unos segundos, pero me recuperé rápidamente.

Estaba en el Jeep de Emmett.

Las imágenes se presentaron rápidamente ante mis ojos.

Jacob, Jacob enloquecido en el museo, mi dedo apuntando a un lado innatural; el hospital, Edward y Jacob peleando, Edward vestido como enfermero, Edward siendo lindo y sanando mis heridas, Edward drogándome, mi auto conducido por Edward; mi cama, las chicas arreglándome y ayudándome a vestirme por el cabestrillo que llevaba en el brazo; el bar de Emmett, la competencia de salsa, Rosalie y Edward juntos, Quil, Quil y nuestro encuentro, una tumba blanca y desinfectada, Edward salvándome, mi héroe, Edward y yo enrollándonos en el sofá de la bodega, Rosalie haciéndome una limpia, una plática dispersa y confusa entre Edward y Emmett en el Jeep y oscuridad.

Supe que todo eso había pasado hoy, hacía algunas horas, la angustia disminuyó un poco, pero entonces un torrente de imágenes diferentes y muy difusas me cegó.

Un edificio destartalado, un sobre amarillo grande con mi nombre y un número escrito con delineador, una carrera, la lluvia, la soledad, la tristeza, la desesperanza, un par de ancianos reconfortantes, la huida, un teléfono desconocido, una llamada angustiosa, una carrera interrumpida, oscuridad y un dolor mortal.

– ¡No! – grité desesperada de nuevo sin estar segura aun del porqué de mi desesperación.

– ¡Bella! – gritó a su vez Edward.

– ¡No, por favor!... ¡¿Qué…? – la desesperación me cegó ayudada por las lágrimas angustiosas ¿qué pasaba? – ¡Basta!... ¡¿Qué… qué…? ¡Para ya!… ¡para por favor!

– ¡Bella, tranquilízate! – sentí como me tomaban de los hombros así que sacudí la cabeza presa de la confusión y el miedo.

Sabía que era Edward, pero mi cuerpo a partes iguales lo rechazaba y lo recibía, el dolor había disminuido hasta casi extinguirse pero una pequeña flama alimentada por la angustia seguía aferrada a mi vientre.

Pestañeé compulsivamente hasta que la vista se me aclaró y pude distinguir la imagen de un distorsionado Edward asustado.

Ahora estaba sentada y Edward estaba en cuclillas frente a mí, con los ojos desorbitados y aterrados hablando o gesticulando porque yo no escuchaba nada más que no fueran los latidos de mi corazón y la angustia lacerante y tangible.

– ¿Qué… q–qué… qué…? – no pude articular la pregunta, quería saber que había pasado pero simplemente estaba muda de horror.

– Tranquila, Bella, tranquila – me respondió en tono conciliador, aunque sus ojos desorbitados y aterrados no eran tan conciliadores – todo está bien, tranquila, solo fue un sueño, una pesadilla.

Me obligué a tomar una bocanada de aire, queriendo creer en sus palabras, mi corazón le daba crédito y se aferraba a ellas.

Era cierto, nada había pasado, solo había sido una horrible pesadilla.

La angustia disminuyó dramáticamente, en su lugar una tristeza lapidaria me llenó y sin poder pensar con claridad comencé a balbucear lo que pugnaba por salir de mi corazón.

– ¿U–una pesadilla? – sollocé, Edward asintió aún apenado con las manos en mis hombros masajeándome con sus pulgares en afán tranquilizador – ¿Q-qué… qué s-soñé? – pregunté entristecida.

– No lo sé, no puedo leer los sueños… parece que no lo recuerdas, es una fortuna – con precaución Edward se irguió lo más que podía dentro del Jeep y tomó asiento a mi lado, no me soltó y cuando iba a alejarme por inercia, me detuvo, acercándome a él y abrazándome fuerte – todo está bien, Bells, no llores, todo fue una pesadilla.

Mi corazón se estrujó ante sus palabras, entonces supe que había pasado.

Pero, ¿por qué? Hacía años que no tenía un episodio de pesadillas, nada malo había pasado y ciertamente no estaba cerca la fecha que tanto dolor me causaba año tras año.

Y Edward me había llamado Bells, tal como él.

Sin poder evitarlo comencé a sollozar de nuevo ocultándome en su pecho y mojando su camisa.

No dijo nada, solo acarició mi espalda durante largos minutos hasta que la gran mayoría de melancolía que sentía se esfumó.

Estaba segura que ese pequeño porcentaje de melancolía nunca desaparecería, toda la gente que había perdido a un ser querido estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Pasamos unos cinco minutos abrazados, Edward se mantuvo callado y respetuoso de mi dolor y yo hice acopio de la entereza que me había forjado con el dolor y los años y rearmé las piezas de mi cordura.

Cuando dejé de sollozar pero aún con algunas lágrimas en mis mejillas, me separé de Edward lentamente, él me dejó ir sin poner resistencia y de nuevo nos quedamos un momento sentados uno al lado del és Edward se pasó al asiento de enfrente del Jeep y tomó algo del tablero para regresar a mi lado.

Me extendió un vaso de cartón con café humeante en él. Fruncí el ceño, ¿de dónde diantres había sacado el café?

– Emmett tiene una cafetera en el Jeep – me explicó mirando mi seño fruncido, asentí y le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio durante un momento, las lágrimas ya se habían secado y el café me ayudo a aclarar más mis pensamientos.

Como siempre, el pensamiento de que aunque él ya no estaba conmigo físicamente, estaba en mi corazón, nunca estaría sola, él siempre me protegería, este pensamiento siempre me ayudaba a sonreír y no dejarme llevar por la melancolía del ayer.

– Alguna vez, Alice me comentó sobre esto – comenzó Edward después de un largo silencio, lo miré sin entender bien a que se refería, parecía apenado y algo entristecido – me contó sobre tus pesadillas y… y el porqué de estas – concluyó bajando la mirada apenado.

Lo miré entre sorprendida y enojada, Alice nunca me dijo que le había contado a alguien, pensaba que eso se había quedado entre ella, Rosalie y yo.

– ¿Hace… hace cuanto falleció tu padre? – preguntó con voz precavida.

Lo miré confusa y sintiéndome casi acorralada. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza tímidamente mirando hacía abajo.

– _Ok_, entiendo, no tienes que responderme, lo siento.

Y sus palabras dieron justo el efecto contrario, me sentía libre de poder responder, después de todo él me había dicho que me quería y dijimos que tendríamos un pacto de confianza total, lo merecía.

¿Qué de malo podría resultar confiar en él?

– Fue hace casi cinco años – respondí con voz pequeña – era policía, murió haciendo su trabajo.

– Ya veo – hizo una larga pausa en la que admiró el paisaje nocturno casi amaneciente que nos rodeaba, después volvió a mirarme y con ojos claros y tiernos me preguntó: – ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

Lo miré sin verlo en verdad.

¿Quería hablar de la muerte de papá o quería hablar de mi pesadilla?

Traté de concentrarme en recordar lo que había soñado, pero nada que no fuera lluvia y angustia venía a mí.

Todas las ocasiones en que tuve pesadillas sobre papá y su ausencia, cuando recordaba poco era solamente su presencia, su rostro o su voz. Ahora no recordaba nada de él.

Tal vez no había sido una pesadilla con papá en ella, tal vez simplemente había sido una pesadilla cualquiera.

Era una hipótesis factible si no fuera porque había estado tan desconsolada y angustiada, justo como me dejaba soñar con él.

– ¿Bells? – me llamó de nuevo.

Me dio torticolis de lo rápido que giré a verlo.

Me había llamado Bells de nuevo.

Esperé a que las lágrimas comenzaran otra vez, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario.

Involuntariamente una risotada alegre salió de mi boca, haciendo a Edward saltar sobre su asiento confundido y desencajado.

– Lo siento, – me disculpé – es que… –volví a soltar unas risitas viendo el desconcierto de Edward y sintiéndome yo igual de desconcertada – es que, cuando era pequeña odiaba que me dijeran Isabella, siempre que mis papás me llamaban así es que estaba en problemas, el Bella lo dejaban para el día a día, pero solo le permitía a papá decirme Bells, nunca dejé que nadie más me llamara así, odiaba ese apodo.

– ¿Entonces por qué permitías que tu papá te llamara Bells? – preguntó Edward visiblemente más relajado, contagiosamente más relajado.

– Era un cabezota, le encantaba hacerme rabiar, siempre que llegaba de trabajar me llamaba Bells y cuando entré a la secundaria se compró una campanita en el bazar y siempre al llegar la agitaba para hacerme rabiar – me reí divertida ante el recuerdo de mis dientes molidos por los berrinches que me provocaba – llegó a ganarse un par de golpes de parte de Reneé y míos, pero al final, cuando llegaba de mal humor por algún delincuente, siempre le daba su campanilla para hacerlo sonreír – suspiré con un bienestar que no esperaba sentir al hablar de papá – se ganó a pulso que me dejara llamar Bells solamente por él… y que terminara por gustarme – reí.

– Suena una buena historia, ahora sé que no debo llamarte Bells a no ser que tenga una campanilla en la mano – bromeó y ambos reímos despreocupados.

– Sí, es una buena precaución– acepté recordando – , cuando cumplí dieciséis, mis papás me regalaron una vieja camioneta usada y casi para el basurero, pero la amaba porque papá, según él, para agregarle "estilo", le puso campanillas al retrovisor así que siempre iba sonando, obtuve muchas burlas por eso, pero papá siempre me decía que era como su gatito, si escuchaba las campanillas es que estaba cerca.

Volví a reírme abiertamente.

– Una vez me compró una bolsa de premios para gato… olían horrible y los había esparcido por todo el cajón de la camioneta – reí sin poder detenerme a carcajada suelta – Reneé estaba iracunda, recuerdo que no le permitió dormir en la habitación durante una semana y lo hizo lavar toda la camioneta por su chistecito.

Las carcajadas de ambos llenaron el auto.

– Después de eso, Charlie dijo que no quería ningún tipo de mascota en casa – la carcajada que iba saliendo se cortó de tajo al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Hacía cinco años que de mi boca no salía ese nombre, dolía tanto que siempre lo evité.

Y de nuevo una risita ahora más ligera salió.

No dolía, no quemaba y no era insoportable, era divertido y hermoso recordar mi faceta de gato adolescente.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio sin mirarme.

– Gracias – le dije dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Mierda, era bueno, carajo, el mejor manipulador de la historia, no sabía si tener miedo o estar agradecida. Pero decididamente tenía que tener cuidado, en una de esas me convencía de tirarme de un edificio… o de tirármelo… bueno, eso no me molestaría mucho.

– No he hecho nada, has sido tú – respondió modestamente… o tal vez manipuladoramente, yo sabía que lo había hecho, él lo sabía, pero nadie lo aceptaría, estaba bien por mí.

– Ok – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Volvimos a quedarnos en un cómodo silencio.

Edward poseía una cualidad… extraña, definitivamente representaba un reto tremendo para mi, o para cualquiera; era un torbellino cambiante y asombroso.

Era un dolor de cabeza, conocía al menos a tres Edwards distintos; el que me acompañaba parecía ser el Edward tierno y empático, muy comprensivo y sumamente relajante.

Pero también había conocido al Edward cabezota, idiota, tacaño, corto de ideas, prepotente, altanero, soberbio, grosero, coqueto, fácil, mentiroso… uff… ok, sí, conocía a otro, al Edward imbécil.

Así era, Edward poseía una cualidad camaleónica que me obligaba a estar siempre alerta al tanto de la más mínima alteración, disfrutando al máximo de pequeños grandes momentos, como el que acababa de pasar.

Tan simple era disfrutarlo, después de todo, hacía cinco años que yo no pronunciaba el nombre de mi difunto padre y en compañía de Edward, guiada ciegamente por un par de palabras que detonaron todo un torrente de hermosos recuerdos, lo había hecho y no había dolido.

Inevitablementeestaba totalmente agradecida con Edward y por consiguiente nunca lo aceptaría abiertamente.

Lentamente tomé su mano que reposaba cerca de mi pierna sobre el asiento de cuero del Jeep, él no opuso resistencia e incluso la estrechó con más fuerza de con la que yo lo tomaba, reposando ambas manos entrelazadas en una de mis piernas.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente intenso?

Pero, ¡no! Eso no era lo único que Edward podía hacer para retar a mi cordura.

Tomó mi otra mano y sin despegar su mirada de la mía la llevó hasta sus labios, besándola tiernamente con una mirada verde cálido.

Me derretí en ese instante.

Edward sonrió torcidamente y soltando mi mano me pasó el brazo por lo hombros atrayéndome hacia él, aprisionándome en un abrazo tierno y cariñoso.

Este hombre me había dicho que me quería y entre sus brazos, mientras dejaba besos en mi coronilla, mi frente y mi sien, ¿cómo tenía el cinismo de dudar aún de él?

Bueno, no solo Edward podía tener personalidad múltiple.

Siendo sincera, yo también le había mostrado muchas y variadas Bellas.

Sí, definitivamente esto estaba siendo sumamente interesante, sin embargo mi pronóstico seguía siendo el mismo: un desenlace desastroso.

Edward se inclinó y sin miramientos comenzó a quitar del paso mi cabello para poder besarme y mordisquearme la oreja.

Oh, por Dios mío… tuve que apretar las piernas en un acto reflejo.

– ¿Emmett? – pregunté, percatándome que Edward estaba siendo demasiado cariñoso como para estar en el auto de mi hermano.

Dudaba que durante mi sueño, Emmett y Edward en su plática `masculina´ y azucaradamente cursi, hubiesen llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo que le permitía a Edward manosearme en el asiento trasero del Jeep de mi hermano.

Ese derecho seguramente estaba reservado para Emmett y sus chicas de bar, o tal vez para cualquier chica, pero seguramente no para su hermanita y su... cariñoso-amigo-pulpo Edward.

No me quejaba, la verdad se estaba muy bien aquí.

– Está... afuera – respondió Edward nervioso, separándose de mí.

Abrí a regañadientes los ojos, percatándome que los tenía cerrados disfrutando su coqueto roce en mi oreja.

No lo negaré, odié que se alejara.

Edward se movió de nuevo al asiento delantero, dándome una excelente panorámica de su idílico trasero redondito y suculento, se dobló sobre si mismo pulsando algunos botones de la consola de mando del Jeep y después se acomodó en el asiento de copiloto, mirándome con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

Algo estaba tramando, así que mientras se decidía a hacerme rabiar o sorprenderme para que mi corazón saliera disparado a otra galaxia, comencé las maniobras pertinentes para despertarme al cien por ciento.

Me estiré como un gato rechoncho después de su leche nocturna, no había dormido las diez horas reglamentarias que los humanos con sentido común dormían; pero en primera, yo no era un humano con un sentido común muy desarrollado y en segunda, ¿quién diantres podía dormir plácidamente sabiendo que el aspirante a protagonizar la siguiente película de "Rápido y furioso" estaba al volante?

Estúpido Emmett…

Sin embargo me sentía renovada… o al menos lo suficiente como para enfrentar las siguientes ocho horas activa.

Ok, seis horas activa... siempre y cuando no hubiera ninguna actividad físicamente demandante.

Aunque... si esa actividad incluía a Edward... tal vez unas doce.

Me quité la frazada de encima pero inmediatamente me arrepentí, el frio de la madrugada estaba obligándome a no mostrar mis encantos.

Estúpida Madre Naturaleza.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente torcidos.

Remierda, que gloriosamente delicioso se ve ese gesto.

– Ehm... ¿sí? – ¿De qué iba esa pregunta? ¿No era obvio que la tormenta había pasado? ¡Dejé que me besara y manoseara!...

¡Oh remierda! ¡¿Acaso tenía un hilo de saliva seca pegado en la barbilla? ¡O peor aún! ¡¿El escote de mi vestido se había recorrido para mostrar mi sostén... o mi... seno?

¡Mierda!

– ¿Por qué preguntas? – carajo, carajo, carajo, que diga que es un chismoso y solo quiere incomodarme, por favor.

Hizo una mueca con la boca, torciéndola hasta que parecía una cuña… fue increíblemente hermoso.

– Por nada… por nada – dijo negando lentamente con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un magnifico tono melocotón.

¡Aww! Lucía tan lindo sonrojado.

– Ehm... gracias, estoy bien – me obligué a responder antes de que me delatara con risitas estúpidas e histéricas.

– ¿Segura? ¿Quieres contármelo? Puedes confiar en mí, Bella – afirmó con interés.

Seguía preocupado por mi pesadilla, era tan lindo y tan inconveniente a la vez, seguramente había hablado dormida, seguro había dicho algo que tenía a Edward pensando más de la cuenta.

Estaba segura de que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera escuchado, me había comprometido de alguna manera.

¡Odiaba hablar dormida!

– No te preocupes, Edward – traté de tranquilizarlo – en realidad no recuerdo nada, así que estoy bien.

Y era cierto, no recordaba haber soñado, si era una pesadilla o un... sueño húmedo.

Oh, mierda.

Sin embargo, cuando Edward me pidió que confiara en él un extraño retortijón hizo que me girara para que no viera la mueca de incomodidad que tenía en el rostro.

¿Confiar en él? Algo me decía que tenía que prestar atención a esa frase, que era importante, así que...

– ¿Más café? – preguntó distrayéndome inclinándose sobre la consola del Jeep.

El delicioso, y más que perfecto, olor a café recién hecho llenó el auto y echó a patadas cualquier otro pensamiento en mi cerebro.

Si algún día el holocausto zombi se hacía realidad, yo iría por las calles con la carne putrefacta cayendo a pedazos, los ojos desorbitados y bañados en sangre y los brazos estirados gruñendo como idiota una sola cosa: ¡Cafééé!

Más le valía a Milla Jovovich no sitiar ninguna cafetería.

– ¿Bella? – preguntó con una mueca de desconcierto en sus hermosas facciones, para nada zombiescas.

– Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? – pregunté apenada, mi cerebro necesitaba cafeína urgentemente.

Soltó una risita nerviosa y me extendió otro vaso de cartón con el perfecto café humeante y oloroso – Veo que alguien necesita más de unos minutos para despertar completamente – se burló pasándose al asiento trasero, con su propio vaso de café.

Me hice a un lado para darle espacio, pero él no respetó mi movimiento, de nuevo, y se sentó a escasos milímetros de mí.

Genial.

Lo miré de repaso, no quería crear una situación de miradas ardientes en el Jeep de mi hermano, eso terminaría conveniente para Edward y para mí, pero no para las vestiduras.

Así que preferí concentrarme en el vasito de café que tenía en las manos, al menos con café en mi sistema no gruñiría como zombi.

Me lo bebí rápidamente, de verdad estaba esmerándome en no prestar atención al dios manipulador y gloriosamente hermoso que tenía a escasos centímetros de mí.

Es decir, claro, era una persona caliente, urgida, bullente, necesitada y sobreestimulada… pero esto era ridículo.

Nunca pensé que un hombre con su simple cercanía me sacara de mis casillas a tal punto de esforzarme en evitar a toda costa tirarme sobre él y destrozarle ese hermoso traje que llevaba puesto con los dientes.

Lo miré, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, en algo que yo no podía ver… se mordió el labio y giré rápidamente evitando abrir la boca como un bebé buscando un biberón.

Puse el vasito de café en los portavasos que estaban en la cajita detrás de la palanca de velocidades y al estirarme admiré la pequeña pero sofisticada cafetera que residía en el panel de control del Jeep.

Emmett y sus ostentosos gustos.

Edward me miraba en ocasiones, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en cocinar aquello que llevaba en la cabeza.

Comenzaba a familiarizarme con su manera de ser.

Era precavido... o calculador; no decía nada sin antes pensarse todas las repercusiones que podría traer una sola frase mal planteada.

Claro, eso era cuando estaba en su modo "Edward, el hombre perfecto", cuando estaba en el modo "Edward, el hombre de las cavernas",prefería decir cualquier estupidez para hacerme rabiar.

Eso me tranquilizaba, estaba calculando sus palabras, sea lo que sea que le rondaba en la mente esperaba cualquier respuesta mía.

Ahora dependía solo de mí, rabiar o lanzarme a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos.

Dándole su espacio para pensar miré por la ventanilla, el cielo estaba más oscuro que cuando salimos, un negro casi completo auguraba nuestras cabezas, eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba por amanecer.

En mi opinión la Señorita Naturaleza estaba loca, era una total contradicción que el cielo se oscureciera antes de amanecer… bipolar… ¡Ja! Bipolar… ¿entienden? Bipolar, dos polos… el norte y el sur… ¿Polo norte y polo sur?... ¿Naturaleza?... ¿No?... ¡Bah!

Me coloqué de lado y estiré la cabeza para ver el reloj de la consola de controles del Jeep, eran las cinco veintiséis, así que sí, algo así de una hora para que amaneciera.

Lo miré, él me miraba con ese brillo intenso de sus esmeraldas resplandecientes, ese no sé qué se seguía cocinando, así que no dije nada y busqué que hacer para no distraerlo, pero sobre todo para distraerme a mí.

Un día, Edward iba a ver lo que mis dientes eran capaces de hacerle a un traje de cachemira. Pero ese día no iba a… ser… hoy… ¡puaj!

El silencio era cómodo como siempre que se trataba de Edward, su cercanía era suficiente para que me sintiera tranquila… y caliente.

¿Cómo había mutado tan drásticamente nuestra relación?

Pensar que hacia una semana era el imbécil hermano molesto y gruñón de Alice, al que odiaba sin conocerlo, solo me bastaba ver como Alice y él discutían por teléfono o como regresaba Alice cuando se iba a visitarlo, con la mirada baja y los ojos rojos.

Sentí otro pinchazo de incomodidad.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado ese detalle?

La historia oficial era que Alice se había mudado a Chicago a los dieciocho años para entrar a la universidad (la misma que me había dado un año sabático por chocar "accidentalmente" el auto de la profesora más nefasta de la historia) esto a Edward, ni a sus padres les había hecho mucha gracia pues la universidad de Washington, después de Harvard, Stanford y Cornell estaba mejor ubicada en el ranking que la universidad a la que íbamos.

Sumándole esto a que, su padre, su madre y el mismo Edward habían ido a la universidad de Washington, fue todo un escándalo que Alice decidiera viajar al otro lado del país.

Además... no era muy económica que digamos.

Solo la mismísima Alice sabía las razones de esa decisión y dudaba que en algún momento se las contara a alguien.

Pero bueno, ese no era el mayor problema, el mayor problema... no lo conocíamos.

Un día, hacía cosa de seis meses Alice nos envió un mensaje de texto al celular, con solamente tres letras que lograron tenernos, a Rosalie y a mí, en tiempo récord en mi casa: SOS.

Llegamos y, aun no sabía como lo había hecho, Alice ya estaba dentro de mi departamento, llorando como una Magdalena, desmadejada en el sofá y con su celular empuñado en la mano con ferocidad.

Sobra decir que casi nos da un infarto y cuando logramos calmarla (y vaya que costó) lo único que nos dijo fue que su familia la necesitaba y tenía que ir a Washington.

Compré el boleto de avión que salía más próximo e hicimos una maleta con ropa que Alice tenía en mi departamento, mientras que Rosalie logró tranquilizarla al grado de poderse echar una siestecita.

Fue la única vez que vi a Alice hablar en sueños y solo había dicho una frase.

"_Te lo dije Edward"._

Ni Rosalie ni yo nos sorprendimos mucho que el causante de aquel alboroto fuera Edward, sabíamos que a pesar de ser el hijo mayor, era el que más causaba problemas a sus padres, en palabras de Alice, era como un adolescente emo–rockero–punk–renegado; y claro, como Rose y yo no podíamos saber si eso era cierto o no por nuestros propios medios, decidimos que Alice decía la verdad.

Además sabíamos que unos meses atrás de esto, Alice y Edward habían tenido una pelea tan fuerte que habían cortado su relación.

Y hoy en día, aun no sabía la razón.

Cuando la despertamos para llevarla al aeropuerto, Alice totalmente desconectada se dejó llevar, el silencioso camino fue de las cosas más horribles que he vivido.

Mientras esperábamos para que abordara, también esperábamos que la pequeña duende reaccionara, pero no lo hizo hasta que decidí comprar otros dos boletos para acompañarla.

La pequeña fiera reaccionó como si le hubiéramos aventado ácido sulfúrico a su bolso más preciado; nos dijo que esto era solo entre su familia y ella, que nosotras no podíamos meternos en más se fue a la sala de abordaje, muy anticipadamente, pero dejándonos completamente descolocadas.

De la impresión, Rose y yo no pudimos irnos y a los diez minutos Alice volvió a salir disculpándose por su arrebato y prometiendo que llamaría en cuanto llegara y siempre que pudiera.

Lucía más como la Alice que conocíamos así que obligadas la dejamos ir, aunque mucho más tranquilas.

Cumplió su promesa, nos llamó en cuanto pisó Washington, pero no supimos más de ella hasta tres días después, una escueta llamada en la que nos avisó que se quedaría en Washington dos semanas más.

Rosalie se había quedado conmigo durante la ausencia de Alice y cada día formulábamos una nueva teoría de lo que había pasado y cómo regresaría nuestra amiga de esas vacaciones obligadas.

Pero nunca nos imaginamos lo que sucedió.

Alice regresó al cabo de tres semanas y media. Regresó, pero no sola, Edward regresó con ella, con muchas maletas y una caravana de mudanza.

Rose y yo casi nos vamos de espaldas, Alice parecía cuidar de Edward como si fuera un cachorrito inválido, los días que le siguieron a su regreso a penas si le vimos el polvo, pues estaba siempre con él, ayudándolo a instalarse, mostrándole la ciudad o simplemente haciéndole compañía.

Pocas veces tratamos de sonsacar a Alice las razones de ese cambio en la relación que tenía con Edward y del porqué ahora él estaba viviendo aquí, tan inesperadamente y en las circunstancias que se habían dado.

Y esas pocas veces, Alice no dijo nada.

Habían pasado ya seis meses, tal vez más, tal vez menos, hasta la semana pasada, mi concepto de Edward Cullen era el de un hombre perturbado, con problemas serios, con actitud sobreprotectora y lo peor de todo: Que no agradecía a Alice nada de lo que había hecho por él.

Se peleaban siempre por teléfono, Edward le había hecho escenitas en la escuela por no responder llamadas, se peleaban por las cosas más absurdas.

Reparando en ese detalle, me pregunté: ¿cómo no había conocido antes a Edward?

La respuesta era sencilla: Porque no quería conocerlo.

Para mí era un paria-vampiro succionador de la felicidad de Alice.

Y por eso lo odiaba… por eso y por no saber exactamente porque odiarlo.

Nunca supe que pasó, lo que ocasionó que Alice viajara tan súbitamente a Washington y regresara con un hermano de suvenir.

Ahora, todo lo que había pasado en la semana tenía más sentido.

Edward era así de cambiante, las cosas pequeñas las magnificaba y hacía una bronca de cosas sin sentido, era malhumorado y desagradecido, tacaño y amargado, era todo lo que nunca busqué en un hombre.

Otro retortijón hizo que me revolviera incómoda en mi asiento.

¿Y si había sido mi tendencia a juzgar premeditadamente a las personas la que había hecho que odiara a Edward?

Reparando en los detalles que acababa de recordar: ¿qué si Edward había tenido un problema tan grande que Alice, su hermanita, tuvo que rescatarlo?, ¿qué si en realidad no era el malhumorado, desagradecido, tacaño y amargado que creía?, ¿qué si solo estaba superando, o tratando de superar aquello que había provocado una revuelta monumental hacía seis meses?

Y la respuesta estaba ante mis ojos.

Sí, lo había juzgado mal.

Tal vez hoy, Edward se había quitado esa careta de dolor de muelas y había decidido mostrarme ese hombre del cuál Alice estaba enamorada.

Porque sí, nunca podría negarlo, Alice amaba a su hermano, el hinchapelotas.

Y los síes seguían cayéndome como toneladas de culpa.

Sí, él no era malhumorado, tenía un sentido del humor excelente, le gustaba bromear y reír, lo había notado cuando nos estábamos enrollando en la bodega del bar.

Sí, no era desagradecido, estimaba, tal vez quería a Emmett porque era su jefe y le daba trabajo y amistad, quería a Jasper porque lo escuchaba y ayudaba a sus problemas, quería a Alice, y lo demostraba de vez en cuando, cuando le enviaba un par de zapatos carísimos o un certificado de regalo de una tienda fantástica.

Sí, no era tacaño, por todos los regalos que le había hecho a Alice, porque hoy en la tarde no me había cobrado un centavo del hospital... y bueno... eso tal vez era un delito, pero tan poco tacaño era que no me había cobrado ni las oreos que me compró antes de drogarme y dormirme.

Sí, no era amargado... ¡Sí demonios, sí! Era un chico lindo, caballeroso y sobre todo, estaba interesado en mí.

¿Cómo podía cambiar tanto mi percepción de alguien en tan poco tiempo?

La respuesta era fácil... el maravilloso sexo oral.

Bueno, eso y como se había comportado conmigo hoy, claro.

La vida daba vueltas, hacía una semana no me imaginaba compartiendo café en un hermoso silencio con el "desagradable" hermano de Alice... estaba muy ocupada pensando en que tanguita ponerme para maravillar al cabrón de Jacob Black.

Parecía mentira pensar que el incidente del auto con Jacob y la declaración formal de Edward hubieran ocurrido el mismo día y que, además, apenas hubieran pasado unas horas de eso.

Mi mano punzó pidiendo atención.

También parecía mentira que para abrir los ojos y odiar a Jacob y para ver la verdadera cara de Edward y prendarme de ella... tuviera que romperme un hueso.

Sí, la vida era una jodida cabrona.

¡Es fantástico estar vivo! y también son fantásticos los días maratónicamente largos con muchas epifanías de por medio.

– ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó Edward girándose abruptamente, me había estado mirando por el espejo central.

– En que el día ha sido extrañamente largo – respondí con una sonrisa, Edward no podía aparentar tanto, de verdad estaba mostrándome su verdadero rostro, estaba dejándome entrar.

Dentro de mí, una porrista comenzó a saltar con pompones en manos deletreando su nombre y tratando de hacer mortales, pero como era obvio viniendo de mí, no lograba ni saltar sin caerse.

Bien, la intención es la que cuenta... creo.

Tuve que morderme la boca para no saltar como loca sobre él y llenarle la cara de mal aliento matutino y saliva por todos los besos que quería darle.

Me limité a mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa y beber café.

– Ya lo creo, larguísimo... pero productivo – me dedicó una sonrisa infartante y después comenzó a comer galletas de un tubo que tenía sobre las piernas como si nada. Lucía tan fresco como una lechuga que me dio envidia y tan insoportablemente guapo que me hizo vibrar en el asiento, seguramente mi cabello parecía el nido de una rata y mi rostro el de una borracha sin remedio – ¿Qué? – preguntó curioso al percatarse de mi escrutinio.

– No pareces cansado – dije sin poder evitar el ligero tono de envidia.

– No lo estoy, estas son mis horas activas... – se giró para mirar el reloj y frunció el entrecejo con un mohín tierno ¡Awww! – Bueno, hace una hora que debería estar dormido, pero en media hora debería estar despierto, así que estoy bien por el momento – aseguró ofreciéndome una galleta del tubo de oreos que se estaba zampando.

– Gracias – susurré con una sonrisa – y... ¿en qué estabas pensando tú?

Suspiró algo derrotado y se zampó otras tres galletas de golpe.

¿Cuándo comenzó a ser sexy el hambre de un hombre?

No entendía por qué ese apetito voraz que tenía Edward me estaba haciendo apretar las piernas con premura.

¡Con todo lo que hacía, mi vagina hacía amago de...! hmm... ¿escupir?

Pfff, no, olvidemos ese adjetivo.

– Creo que no te gustará saberlo, pero respetando mi parte del trato te lo diré – eso sonaba mal.

Asentí con seguridad, si él podía soportar cualquier respuesta mía, como que le confesara que me había enredado desde la adolescencia con Quil; cosa que no le había dicho a nadie, entonces, yo me obligaría a soportar lo que tuviera que decirme.

Supongo que así funcionaba la confianza.

– Creo que me estás mintiendo – soltó a bocajarro sin mirarme, demasiado entretenido en su tubo de oreos.

– ¡¿Qué? – respiré profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme – ¿Por qué lo dices? – la verdadera pregunta que pugnaba por salir de mis labios era: ¿por cuál de todas las mentiras que te digo es por la que descubriste que te miento?

¡Mierda!

– Tenías una pesadilla, lo sé – me dijo tranquilamente, aún sin mirarme – y sé que yo estuve en tu sueño, mencionaste mi nombre, sé que te hice daño en él... – su voz dejó de ser tranquila y se afiló al final con amargura.

– ¿Me culpas por no recordar un sueño? – pregunté estupefacta.

– ¿De verdad no recuerdas tu pesadilla? – remarcó la última palabra, corrigiéndome.

En todo caso, él estaba más seguro que yo en esta situación, no sabía lo que había dicho en sueños, pero decididamente había dicho algo malo.

– No, Edward, no sé qué soñé, incluso llegué a pensar que era un sueño húmedo... – ¡Mierda! – el caso es, no lo recuerdo, no me culpes por no saberlo y tu no deberías sacar juicios tan precipitadamente y sin base alguna.

_Mira quien lo dice, Bella..._

Edward tenía un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa en la comisura de los labios, pero el muy maldito se la tragó y continúo con el interrogatorio-reclamo.

– Entonces te creo y confío en que me dices la verdad – casi suspiré, me sentía como si hubiera aprobado un examen – pero esa no es la única razón por la que creo que me mientes.

¡Carajo!

– ¿Vas a decírmelo o tendré que adivinarlo? – pregunté ya un poco cabreada.

– Los sueños, son un reflejo de la realidad, – ¡Has iluminado al mundo con esa afirmación, oh, sabiondo Edward! – y en ese sueño que casi me narraste, pude ver que tu percepción de mí no es la que me gustaría y mucho menos la que me has tratado de hacer creer.

– No creo entender del todo – ¡Mierda! Y además de ser el jodido amante experto y cariñoso, tenía complejo de polígrafo.

– Lloraste, Bella, incluso gritaste y en cada oración mencionaste mi nombre – iba a interrumpirlo, eso no era necesariamente malo, tal vez un hombre lobo me perseguía y buscaba a Edward para que me salvara, pero el Sigmund Freud moderno no me dejó hablar – no me llamabas de buena manera, me pedías que me alejara, dijiste muchas cosas, Bella.

Nadie me había hecho una bronca por mis sueños, sinceramente no sabía como defenderme.

Pero antes de que otra cosa sucediera, me di cuenta.

– ¿Grité, lloré y dije cosas de ti? – exclamé asustada – ¿Y Emmett no hizo nada?

¡Mierda! si Edward me estaba haciendo una bronca por gritar su nombre, no quería imaginar lo que Emmett iba a decirme.

¡Mierda! ¡Carajo! ¡Put...!¡Joder!, iba a investigar si un loquero podía hipnotizarme para no soñar, o si existían los micrófonos para poder ponerle `mute´ a mis gritos entre pesadillas.

Soñar apesta...

– No, se fue justo antes de que comenzara el _show_ – me miró directamente a los ojos con recelo y algo de dolor, lo cuál me sacó de mis casillas ¡Qué jodida culpa tenía yo de soñar!

¡Todos soñábamos!

– Quiero saber la verdad – pidió con voz fuerte y decidida. Daba miedo.

– ¿Y qué verdad es esa? – la pregunta que debía decir era: ¿Cuál de todas las verdades que no sabes?

– ¿Qué buscas de mí, Bella? – preguntó con dolor – ¿acaso solo quieres que tengamos sexo?

– ¡¿Qué? – grité estupefacta.

– Ya lo escuchaste, respóndeme por favor – pidió de nuevo ecuánime.

Maldito bipolar.

– Edward yo... –

Yo…

Yo... yo no sabía que responder...

Sentí que mi estómago se contraía dolorosamente al mismo tiempo que una sensación... extraña se alojaba en mi pecho, era como si mi tórax fuera una botella de refresco de PET, ese plástico reciclado y con pretensiones ecologistas… en mi opinión, no deja de ser plástico… ahm si, el caso es que era como si y alguien quisiera ser ecológico retorciéndola hasta reducirla a un nudo de plástico.

Malditos ecologistas fanáticos.

El aire escapó de mis pulmones y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas... ¿A dónde se había ido mi saliva?

– ¿Bella? – preguntó Edward al ver la mueca que llevaba en la cara – ¿Te encuentras bien?

¡Mierda que no!... ¿acaso me estaba dando un ataque?

_¡Respira idiota, respira!_

Aspiré aire fuertemente y todo regreso a la normalidad... o algo así, suspire entonces, tomando valor.

– Edward... tenemos una semana de conocernos, no sé que buscas que responda, lo de la bodega fue fantástico, ¡fue sublime! Pero simplemente se dio, yo no lo buscaba.

_¿Eso es verdad?_ me pregunté a mi misma, pero con la revolución que tenía lugar en mi cuerpo, apenas si me hice caso.

– ¿Y lo del bosque? – ¡Carajo Edward, pareces niñita!... Dime Bella, ¿qué sientes por mí? Dime... ¡Mierda de hombres que han visto demasiados _chick flicks_!

Un punzada me atravesó el cráneo... ¿Eso iba a ser un aneurisma?

– ¡Estaba ebria! Afortunadamente me topé contigo y no con un estúpido violador que hubiera hecho lo que le pedía, ¡no sabía lo que estaba haciendo! – grité enojada.

Pero él ni siquiera se inmutó.

¿Por qué era tan pequeño este Jeep? ¡Abran las puertas!

– No me has respondido – dijo tan tranquilo que parecía que discutíamos sobre el clima.

Y hablando del clima, ¿por qué hacía tanto calor? ¡Estábamos como a 1500 grados centígrados!

– Mira, Edward – suspiré, decidida a no dejarme llevar por la ira homicida que estaba sintiendo ¡Carajo! – Nos conocemos casi nada, nos hemos visto un par de veces y ya hemos... pasado de la primera base, – hum y que buena base decidimos tomar... – el caso es que, no sé que esperas que responda, es demasiado pronto, ¡ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita! – exclamé ofuscada.

Suspiré un poco menos estresada al ver la cara de entendimiento de Edward.

Guardó silencio un momento y después me miró con pena – Tienes razón, fuimos demasiado rápido – declaró con pesimismo.

– No, Edward, – negué con la cabeza vehementemente – fuimos a nuestro ritmo, no hay una receta para cocinar las relaciones, tenemos que cocinarla nosotros, dejemos que las cosas fluyan, no hay porque presionarnos por algo tan prematuro como lo nuestro.

¿Esa hablando maduramente y de tiempos era yo?

¿O esa saliéndose por la tangente...? Sí, esa era yo.

Se hizo un pesado silencio, en el que yo solo quería gritar y salir corriendo.

¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir a ese artero ataque de su parte? ¿Cómo había logrado soportar aquella reacción de mi estúpido y delator cuerpo? Claro, sin decir una sola palabra de las que estaban en la punta de mi lengua, demandando herir con saña.

No quería mentirle, ¡para nada!, pero sabía que mi respuesta no le iba a gustar.

Edward era lindo, me gustaba... pero ¿cómo saber que esperaba de él?

Ciertamente, no podía imaginar un serio nosotros, estar a su lado eternamente, o ancianos y sin dientes riendo porque nuestros nietos estaban igual de chimuelos que nosotros.

Tan solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos.

Tampoco concebía la idea de que tuviéramos una relación remotamente parecida a la que tenía con Quil, frecuentarnos para tomarnos una copa y reír como amigos y en otras ocasiones frecuentarnos para tomarnos una copa y liberar todas las hormonas activas y reprimidas, no, Edward no pegaba en el papel de un Quil más.

¡Uff, si Quil hubiera oído eso!

La verdad es que no quería responderme esa pregunta a mí misma, porque de antemano sabía que mi respuesta no sería la misma que la de él.

Edward me quería, me lo había dicho; por eso sentía que esta plática, más que plática era una escenita de novios que llevan demasiado tiempo sin avanzar.

O bien era un ataque terrorista en potencia.

Pero ni era su novia, ni tenía que infundirme terror; pues ya estaba aterrorizada.

No podía siquiera considerarme su amiga, ni su novia, ni siquiera un ligue que estuviera divirtiéndose, no podía darme una clasificación y eso me aterraba.

Sin embargo, más aterrador que eso era que para él, yo sí tenía una clasificación. Me quería.

Y para bien, aunque más probable para mal... yo... no lo quería.

¡Listo!Estaba dicho.

Yo no podía quererlo, no aún.

Y para nada iba a decirle eso ¡nunca!, sabía el terrible dolor que causaba un amor no correspondido.

Así que... supongo que me quedaba seguir mi propio consejo, dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

– Por favor, solo disfruta el momento, seamos sinceros y veremos como se van dando las cosas, no necesitamos más presión de la que ya tenemos encima – recalqué mirando significativamente el Jeep.

Definitivamente no estaba preparada para esa revuelta armada que me había montado, pero con seguridad nunca estaría preparada para la reacción que tendrían Emmett y Alice cuando les contáramos que nosotros... que nosotros... bueno, que teníamos... que éramos... algo.

– Tienes razón, a nuestro ritmo... y – se calló calculando sus palabras – que sea solo para nosotros – concluyó.

¡Ese era mi chico!... quiero decir... ¡Ese era... ¿Edward?... mierda.

Bien, había sobrevivido a lo que hubiera sido esto, me tocaba festejar y convencerme a mi misma de mis propias palabras y más importante, de confiar verdaderamente en él.

Sí, pero mientras tanto tenía que disfrutar el momento.

Me estiré después de un rato para tomar mi café mientras Edward volvía a devorar como niño en hambruna.

Volví a mirarlo.

– ¿Sabes que verte comer de esa manera es jodidamente sexy? – dije sin pensarlo, acto seguido el rojo vergüenza sexual acudió a mi rostro.

Pero lo mejor fue la reacción de Edward.

Un rojo parecido al mío impregnó su rostro, pero no por vergüenza... ¡Se había atragantado con mi cumplido! Riendo le di unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras él tosía de a poco.

Eso de ser una chica fuerte y decidida que puede bromear sexualmente con su hombre es genial.

_Okay_… me retracto, no es mi hombre… ¡Pero, sí es genial!

Cuando volvió a erguirse ese rojo en su rostro, me pareció incluso más sexy que su manera de devorar.

¡Mierda, estúpidas hormonas!

– Gracias... por las dos cosas – susurró con una mueca divertida – ¿una galleta? – preguntó estirándome el tubo medio vacío de oreos.

– Gracias – dije tomando una y llevándomela a la boca.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo mientras comíamos.

No era su apetito voraz el que me... emocionaba, era el movimiento que sus labios y su mandíbula, en conjunto, hacían al masticar, era su rostro de placer al comer.

¡Era un jodido dios sensual!

Así que, dejé de reprimirme.

Justamente al mismo tiempo que él.

Nos abalanzamos uno sobre el otro, chocando agresivamente por la sincronización en que nuestras hormonas habían decidido apoderarse de nosotros.

Nuestras narices se retorcieron por el encontronazo, dolió un poco pero nos importó nada, en cuestión de segundos nos acomodamos para poder besarnos deliciosamente.

Su boca con sabor a chocolate abrazó la mía con movimientos feroces y deseosos, mientras yo sin ninguna inhibición llevaba mis manos a su ancha espalda.

¡Era tan sexy que podía correrme ahora mismo!

Lo pegué más contra mí y él sin tapujos me bajó de un jalón el cierre del vestido.

Gemí de la impresión y la avasalladora humedad que se concentró en mi entrepierna.

Edward también gimió y eso causó una sacudida en mi cuerpo que me dejó totalmente desconcertada.

La lujuria se apoderó de mí completamente.

Con manos presurosas me deshice de su saco y después de su camisa, recorriendo con regocijo esa anatomía perfecta.

Sus músculos eran duros y marcados, pero no era como esos hombres que dedicaban su vida al gimnasio y lucían como si estuvieran recubiertos de salchichitas cocteleras; el cuerpo de Edward era hermoso de manera natural, con pequeños pedazos de su cuerpo con un ligero exceso de grasa, como cualquier persona; pero incluso esa pequeña arruguita que se le hacía a mitad de la espalda me parecía subliminal.

Su abdomen plano y con algunos músculos sobresalientes comenzó a temblar a causa de la respiración agitada que lo dominaba mientras mordisqueaba mi hombro bajando mi vestido lentamente.

¡Joder!

Mi respiración salía en pequeños jadeos, cada que mi pecho se inflaba mis senos casi desnudos rozaban con el pecho duro de Edward, el contacto era enloquecedor.

¡Quería que me tomara ya mismo!

Con premura llevé mis manos a su cinturón y con cuidado de no lastimarlo lo retiré de un jalón. Algo más llamo mi atención.

El enorme bulto que palpitaba inquieto a escasos centímetros de mi mano; la lujuria era mi dueña y por eso no reparé en nada más.

Sin miramientos llevé mi mano a su miembro y sobre la ajustada tela del pantalón lo froté con obscenidad, empujando con mi pierna la suya para poder tener más acceso a ese coloso.

Edward soltó un grito ahogado y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo tenía sobre mí, totalmente recostados en el asiento trasero del Jeep de mi hermano.

¡Que cómodos asientos tienes, Emmett!

Sin embargo, esa posición no me dejaba mucho margen de maniobra, empujé a Edward que no separaba los labios de mi clavícula, así fue fácil colocarlo debajo de mi.

Me senté sobre sus piernas dejando una pierna de cada lado, obviamente una colgaba del asiento, la otra antes de que pudiera acomodarla la tomó entre sus manos y con ferocidad le dio un mordisco a mi pantorrilla arrancándome un jadeo de placer.

Tenía el vestido hecho un nudo alrededor de mi cintura, Edward estaba sin camisa y con el pantalón tan bajo que casi podía ver su vello púbico, estaba mordisqueando mi pantorrilla mientras acariciaba mi muslo con una mano y con la otra masajeaba mi seno; yo frotaba con una mano su pene y con la otra revolvía su sedoso cabello con lujuria.

¿Lo más excitante?

– Estamos... – jadeé como pude empujando mi cadera contra la suya, él soltó un rugido ronco que hizo que mis piernas temblaran y tuviera que colocar ambas manos en sus hombros para no derrumbarme – En el... hmm... auto de... arg... Emmett – completé como idiota – Es lo más excitante que he hecho – gemí encorvándome para poder mordisquear su oreja.

Él salió a mi encuentro y nuestros sexos se tocaron sobre la ropa, ambos exhalamos un gemido alocado al mismo tiempo sobre el rostro del otro.

Rápidamente giro la cabeza e imitó mi acción, mordisqueando mi lóbulo.

Estaba enloquecida, por mi cabeza las sensaciones se presentaban caóticas, pero había una constante que pasaba por lapsos bien definidos de dos segundos por mi cabeza: "Emmett puede llegar y descubrirnos" y una sacudida revoltosa se apiñaba contra mi centro, "las chicas están por aquí, pueden descubrirnos" y otra sacudida llegaba haciéndome gemir, "es el auto de Emmett, no estas respetando el auto de tu hermano, va a matarte si nos descubre" y una sacudida tras otra, era endemoniadamente excitante que existiera la posibilidad de ser descubierto.

¿Por qué no ponían una cama a mitad del kiosco del centro?

– ¿Es lo más excitante que has hecho? – gimió lentamente en mi oído, mi vientre tembló y aferré mis manos a su nuca revolviendo su cabello, bueno, arrancándole el cabello... – Tenemos muchas cosas que aprender mi lujuriosa novata – ronroneó mordisqueando mi cuello.

¿Lujuriosa novata?... ¡Lujuriosa novata!... ¡Iba a cambiarme el jodido nombre!

¿En el ayuntamiento aceptarían cambiarme Isabella Marie por Lujuriosa novata?, debían aceptar que era original.

Aunque supongo que no luciría tan bien en una solicitud de empleo.

Edward movió su cadera presionando mi clítoris, esta vez haciéndome gritar.

¿Cómo mierda le había atinado?

– ¿Te gusta? Dime que quieres que haga y lo haré – ronroneó en mi oído, masajeando mis senos como el niño de Karate Kid.

Ay, jodida madre, que excitante eran los movimientos de karate.

Bendito sea el profesor Miyagi, ya tenía a su nuevo Daniel–San, iba a tener que enseñarle bien a Edward como lavar autos y yo estaría bien dispuesta a colocarme un par de faros, incluso un motor, solo para que siguiera tocándome de esa manera.

Dios bendiga Karate Kid.

– Tócame – gemí sonoramente pegándome más a su miembro y estrechándolo tan cerca de mí que parecíamos uno solo.

¡Joder!

Se revolvió, obligándonos a sentarnos, afortunadamente quede enredada como hiedra venenosa contra su cadera... y lo que había por la zona centro-sur de ella.

No lo tocaba, pero era como un fantasma, sentía la presión y la presencia de Edward Junior, azorado por salir a jugar y Bella Junior estaba muy dispuesta a jugar con él.

Edward arremetió contra mi cuello y sus manos ampliaron la zona de caricias, jugueteando con mi obligo y pellizcando mis pezones.

Sinceramente, sabía que estaba moviendo las manos, que le correspondía todas y cada una de sus arrebatadoras caricias, pero no sabría decir como lo hacía. Sus caricias me estaban dejando imbécil.

Y entonces, Edward dejó de jugar chiquilladas y pasó a las ligas mayores.

Cuando sentí su húmeda y tibia boca arremeter contra uno de mis senos, simplemente no supe más de mis manos.

La cabeza me explotó y comencé a ver todo rojo, era como si la boca de Edward fuera mi contacto con el mundo exterior, podría estar pellizcándome un brazo hasta arrancarme un trozo o el auto podría estar incendiándose, pero yo solo sentía la tersa lengua de Edward jugueteando con mi duro pezón.

Gemí... o tal vez grité... o tal vez ladré... no lo sé, pero lo hice tan alto que ambos saltamos asustados.

Se rió contra mi seno, exhalando su cálido aliento mandando una corriente de fuego hasta la última punta de un cabello ya muerto. No podía más.

Pero me demostró que eso, como había dicho bien, eran cosas de novatos.

Le dio una juguetona mordida a mi pezón y después se restregó contra mi pecho avanzando hacia el centro de este, aspirando con un ronroneo salvaje; para después agitar su cara entre mis senos, como si se estuviera sacudiéndose agua.

Lo había visto en series, películas y demás, pero siempre me daba un poco de risa y hasta cierto asco, nunca lo vi tan erótico como en este momento.

Me tenía en sus manos.

Despuéscomenzó a bajar haciendo un camino de besos (y de paso contorsionándose, ya que mis piernas seguían enredadas en su cintura) hasta mi ombligo donde lengüeteó como si ahí hubiera un pozo de néctar fresco.

Sabía que iba a repetirse lo de la bodega, iba a darme otro orgasmo vía sexo oral... o tal vez iba a llegar hasta el final esta vez...

¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Nunca había estado tan caliente en toda mi vida!

Bajó sus manos hasta posarlas en mis bragas y les dio un jaloncito para después alzar la cabeza y mirarme con una sonrisa ladina e infartarte.

¡Mierda!

– ¿Lista para el siguiente round, lujuriosa novata? – preguntó con un siseo mojabragas.

– Para todos los del universo – respondí con la voz atascada en mi garganta.

Comenzó a bajarlas lentamente, con una pericia asombrosa y una tranquilidad desquiciante; pero no logró su cometido.

– ¡Epa, tortolitos! ¿Qué porquerías están...? – escuché a mis espaldas.

Edward se tensó de golpe irguiéndose tan rápido que mis piernas perdieron presión y me hicieron caer hacia atrás, mostrando todos mis encantos.

– ¡Oh por todos los sapos verdes! – gritó la inconfundible voz de Rosalie, había pasado medio segundo, que no era suficiente para que ni Edward ni yo reaccionáramos.

Lo único que pude hacer fue levantar la vista y por la ventana solo vi una cabellera rubia que se agitaba de un lado a otro.

– ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos! – y se puso a gritar como la demente que era.

Entonces reaccionamos, me giré en el asiento, mientras que Edward se dejaba caer en el espacio entre el asiento de copiloto y el asiento trasero, subiéndose los pantalones y manoteando para buscar lo que faltaba de su atuendo.

Yo me retorcí sobre el asiento, tratando de acomodarme el vestido ¿Dónde putas había quedado mi sostén?

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en apenas un par de segundos; en algún momento mientras era presa del pánico por cubrirme, alcé la vista para ver que tanta terapia tendría que pagar para Rosalie o cuantos ritos paganos tendría que hacer con ella para que olvidara esta escena.

Y de la nada, con una violencia animal que me hizo olvidar todo, un borrón rubio se estrelló contra ella, tacleándola y enviándola al piso.

Me levanté de un brinco, golpeándome con el toldo del Jeep produciendo un sonido metálico hueco que contrastó a la perfección con el golpe seco contra el pavimento que se escuchó.

– ¡Rose! – grite asustada.

Sentí un jalón en mi costado y cuando giré Edward ya estaba completamente vestido, el jalón se lo había dado al zíper de mi vestido, ¿en qué momento pude acomodarme la ropa?

Le agradecí con un asentimiento y rápidamente comencé a gatear sobre el asiento para llegar a la puerta y salir a verificar que mi amiga siguiera siendo un cuerpo entero y no trozos.

Pero tampoco alcancé a llegar cuando un revoltijo de cabellos rubios se levantó del piso, atacando a otro rubio que se protegía con los brazos sobre el rostro.

– ¡Grandísimo imbécil, cabrón! ¡Casi me matas! – gritaba mientras soltaba manotazos contra la pobre protección de Jasper – ¿Cómo te atreviste a taclearme? ¡Voy a lanzarte un conjuro para que tengas veinte años de mal sexo! ¡Grandísimo hijo de p...!

– ¡Eh, Rose, que nuestra madre es la misma! – la interrumpió Jasper con una risita juguetona.

– ¡Pendejo! – le gritó soltándole un último golpe que dio de lleno en las costillas, doblándolo.

Aun así Jasper no dejó de sonreír, a pesar que ahora estaba doblado y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

– ¡Y ustedes! – gritó dándole un manotazo en la cabeza a su hermano mientras se giraba para enfrentarnos – ¡Par de descarados calientes! ¿Qué no pensaron que Alice o Emmett podrían descubrirlos? ¡Son un par de...!

– ¡Basta, Rosalie! – para mi sorpresa, bueno, estaba más que sorprendida, pero Jasper me ayudó a superar el grado que ya tenía de estupefacción cuando interrumpió a su hermana con voz contundente, sin una pizca de delicadeza la tomó del brazo, abrió la puerta del Jeep y la lanzó dentro.

¡Si será...! Frené ahí mi pensamiento, pues Jasper parecía estar ayudándonos... parecía.

– ¡Deja de gritar como guacamaya!– exclamó apretando los dientes y cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco – Tú los descubriste, no fue Alice ni Emmett, y si no quieres que se dé una perfecta ejemplificación de holocausto, deja de gritar o llamarás su atención – le regañó realmente enojado.

_Ok_, gracias y ¿qué demonios?

– ¡Tú no me mandas! – volvió a gritar Rosalie y frenó su intento de interpretar a un megáfono cuando algo hizo clic en su cerebro – espera... ¿lo sabías?

– ¡Claro!, Edward es mi amigo... – y otro clic... ese momento incomodo cuando tus cómplices se dan cuenta que no gozan de exclusividad... esto se estaba haciendo aburrido – espera, ¿tú también sabías?– le preguntó recriminatoriamente, solo que ya no la miraba a ella sino a Edward.

¿Cómo se había movido hasta el asiento del piloto?

– Bella le contó – respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros muy incómodo.

Y que lo diga...

– Se te olvida un pequeño detalle, ¡ella tuvo que contarme porque no es la primera vez que los sorprendo jugando a las manitas calientes! – le gritó.

– Mierda, Rosalie, relájate – le pedí sin mirarla, era verdad, mi amiga ya sería una más del club de admiradores de mi lunar en el hombro.

¡Mátenme ahora!

– ¿Qué me relaje? Bella, no es que no haya visto tus tetas antes, cuando nos hemos bañado juntas o cuando te espío mientras te vistes, pero es muy diferente verte las tetas por recreación que verlas por obligación – siseo enojada taladrándome con la mirada, yo apenas si podía mantener la cabeza erguida, pero era mejor, el rojo que debía tener en la cara les freiría los ojos.

¿Dónde hay un buen asesino en serie cuando se le necesita?

– Y no quiero ni decirte lo desagradable que es tener que ver las miserias de este intento de hombre – escupió más enojada – pero, carajo, tú misma has dicho que no quieres que Emmett se entere, ¿cómo demonios esperas que guarde tu secreto si no haces más que revolcarte en cualquier superficie razonablemente estable que encuentras con ese? – cabeceó señalándolo despectiva.

Uf... pensándolo bien, ¿cómo es que nunca nos habíamos cruzado con una cama como la gente normal?

Rosalie sabía incómodamente demasiado.

– No te pases, Barbie santera – respondió Edward con un gruñido.

– No le hables así a mi hermana – terció Jasper con el ceño fruncido – que a fin de cuentas está diciendo la verdad.

– Pues que no se meta en lo que no le importa – volvió a hablar Edward, con la boca contraída por la ira... mierda, no tenía nada de paciencia.

– Claro que me importa, grandísimo idiota, te quieres tirar a mi amiga – siseó a su vez Rosalie haciendo amago de levantarse, pero fui lo suficientemente rápida para colocar un brazo frente a ella frenándola.

Y no me lo arrancó, lo que era sorprendente.

– Y también me importa a mí – interrumpió Jasper con una nueva afrenta a Edward que estaba rojo de ira... ¿es normal que eso me parezca sexy? –, porque tú me metiste en esto, así que controla tu pH – a pesar de las palabras, la voz de Jasper era fuerte pero amable, como siempre.

– Esto es entre Bella y yo – acotó Edward algo desesperado.

– Y nos incluye a nosotros que guardamos el secreto – terció Jasper con media sonrisa condescendiente. Algo que hizo enfurecer más a Edward.

– ¡Deja de tratarme como a un idiota! – exclamó apretando los puños – ¡No tienen ningún derecho a juzgar lo que hay entre Bella y yo, no es de su incumbencia! – gritó ya colérico.

Y ahí estaba, ese Edward que yo sabía que debía existir en algún lugar, el de la mecha corta que hacía de las más pequeñas cosas algo enorme y truculento.

Pero en realidad, ¿qué esperaba?, era obvio que Rosalie al ver lo que estábamos haciendo no sonreiría, abriría la puerta y diría "Hey chicos, ¿necesitan una mano?" ¡Para nada!, estaba segura que por más rara que fuera mi amiga, nunca se tomaría bien que estuviera enrollándome en el auto de mi hermano.

Y eso en gran medida se debía a que con quien me enrollada era Edward, el pendejo más grande para sus estándares.

– ¡Eres un desagradecido! – le gritó Rosalie furiosa, oh, oh... ahora sí iba a ver el holocausto –, ¿no es suficiente que Jasper te escuche y sea tu amigo? Además le reclamas por salvarte el pellejo, idiota inmaduro – espetó echando fuego por los ojos.

Edward estaba igual o peor – Mira, Barbie; aquí la única opinión que me importa es la de Bella, si Jasper ha querido meterse es porque así lo ha decidido, nadie se lo pidió, nunca le pedí ayuda en nada – y por mucho que hubiera tenido deferencia hacia mí, quise ponerme a gritarle igual que Rosalie, ¿cómo se atrevía a ser tan cabrón con su propio amigo? – y en cuanto a ti, Bella abrió la bocota, así que no me queda otra que soportar que estés enterada, pero es totalmente diferente que permita que opines sobre... esto.

Ahora sí se había pasado.

Yo no tenía una bocota... ¿o sí?

– No te pases, Edward – dijo Jasper ya no tan tranquilo.

– Es la verdad – increpó Edward retándolo con la mirada – somos amigos, pero hay limites.

– ¿Y cuales son? – pregunto Jasper abriendo la puerta, Rosalie que estaba totalmente roja mirando a su hermano se hizo a un lado con miedo, el cual me contagio, mierda, mierda, mierda – que yo sepa, un amigo esta en las buenas y las malas, también cuando necesitas un escarmiento...

Oh, oh.

– ¿Me estás amenazando? – saltó Edward al asiento trasero, dándonos la espalda a Rose y a mí, las dos cruzamos miradas aterradas.

Ok, ya en serio, si no es un asesino en serie, mínimo que aparezca un pacificador o una chica en bikini de las de las portadas de _Sports Ilustrated_, ¡lo que fuera que los distrajera!

– Parece que no lo suficiente – respondió Jasper con voz de hierro, haciéndome estremecer, ¿dónde había quedado el chico sonriente y amigable?

– Habla claro – siseó Edward con los puños cerrados encarándolo.

– Ya lo escuchaste, no te pases con esto, te respeto, me respetas y te exijo que respetes a mi hermana y a Bella por igual, todos felices – bien la razón había llegado a Jasper, casi quise aplaudir por el alivio inmediato que me dieron sus palabras, al menos uno podía controlar la testosterona... – así que para la próxima que tu temperamento se salga de control, no dudaré en enseñarte lo que es un hombre de verdad, cabrón – ¡maldita sea!

Edward se cuadró de hombros impresionado por sus palabras, confundido a como actuar ahora.

Yo si sabía como actuar, quería salir corriendo.

Pero la nada sensata Rosalie, le ayudó a decidir.

– Ya lo escuchaste, poco hombre – ¡Mierda Rosalie, métete un vibrador a la boca!

Edward se giró de golpe taladrándola con la mirada, pero decidió, que a pesar de las palabras dichas, él era un hombre y no iba a golpear a una mujer...

Prefería golpear a su propio amigo.

Rápidamente se arremangó la camisa y lanzó el puño contra Jasper.

No supe porqué, mi padre y madre siempre me dijeron que cuando dos hombres estaban por pelear lo más sensato era alejarse y pedir a otro hombre que interviniera, como señorita no podías meterte en esas afrentas testosterónicas por el riesgo de salir herida, pero también para respetar el lugar de dama que adquirías con una vagina entre las piernas.

Sin embargo, cuando vi a Edward arremeter contra el que yo creía era su mejor amigo, no pude contenerme.

Me lancé a su espalda, tomando su brazo y frenándolo con la inercia de mi salto, Jasper no retrocedió y estaba a punto de parar el golpe y propinarle uno de regreso.

¿Pero qué mierda les pasaba? ¡Eran amigos!

– ¡Basta! – gritamos al mismo tiempo Rosalie y yo.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver que funcionó.

Edward se giró y me aferró de la cintura para después obligarme a sentarme junto a él fungiendo de muro invisible y humano entre ambos sacos de testosterona.

¡Mierda!... había sido tan fácil.

Durante un par de minutos reinó el silencio en el jeep, silencio que fue roto por mí.

– De acuerdo... –comencé con la voz temblorosa, Edward no había retirado la mano de mi cintura, Jasper seguía parado afuera con la puerta abierta y Rosalie miraba por la ventana como si nada hubiera sucedido – esto fue un error muy imprudente de nuestra parte – Edward se tensó a mi lado así que tomé su mano para apretarla con cariño – todos aquí somos amigos, eso no debe ser olvidado – miré al sexo masculino presente, ambos asintieron sin mirarme ni mirarse – Edward y yo tendremos más cuidado, les agradezco muchísimo que guardaran y sigan guardando este secreto, aún no estamos listos para enfrentar ningún tipo de celos fraternales – aclaré con media sonrisa bromista.

¿Era tan jodidamente difícil pedir una disculpa y agradecer, Edward? ¡Mierda!

– Tengo hambre... golpearé a tu hermano por alejarnos tanto de un jodido _7-Eleven_– dijo Rosalie tan despreocupada como si hablara de... comida.

– ¿Ya te llamó Emmett? – preguntó Edward mirando a Jasper como si hablara de... una llamada telefónica aplazable.

– No, me dijo que conduciría directo –respondió Jasper con su casi inmortal sonrisa resucitada.

Abrí la boca hasta el infierno.

¿Por qué mierda los hombres habían salido sin el _chip_ de memoria fundamental y en cambio tenían uno de sin vergüenza que parecía a prueba de fallas?

Una vez, Emmett me había dicho que entre hombres era muy común que los ánimos se subieran y hubiera una que otra palabrería y más que unos cuantos golpes. Decía que un amigo no era tu amigo hasta que te golpeaba y se dejaba golpear por ti.

Y bueno, era el cavernícola de Emmett y el corto pelmazo de Quil, así que no me había quedado otra que creerlo y verlo con mis propios ojos, pensé que ellos eran los raros, hasta hace unos minutos.

Parecía que entre Edward y Jasper nada había pasado, mientras trataba de entender que mal formación neuronal residía en el cromosoma Y, Edward tan suelto como cuando estábamos solos se levantó y sirvió café a nuestros nuevos invitados.

Todo me parecíademasiado surrealista.

– ¿Dónde está Emmett? ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté contrariada, lo único que faltaba es que me dijeran... no sé, el cerebro se me había secado con esas improvisadas clases de biología, solo esperaba una respuesta que no me pusiera los pelos de punta.

– Buena pregunta – respondió Rosalie mirándome con esa extraña mirada desconectada del planeta – Jasper no quiso decirme donde exactamente, pero por lo que pude ver, estamos en un camino forestal que es paralelo a la carretera que va por el lago Michigan.

– ¿Lejos? – pregunté mirando hacia afuera, estaba tan oscuro que solo se veían los árboles y sus siluetas cortar el firmamento, una neblina ligera nos rodeaba; más que un camino forestal parecía un pantano.

– Haremos unas buenas dos horas de regreso – Rosalie se encogió de hombros, parecía que ella también carecía de ese chip de memoria fundamental.

– Bien... ¿y Emmett, dónde está Alice? – pregunté estirándome por mi café, al mismo tiempo todos le dimos un trago a nuestros vasos de cartón y al mismo tiempo suspiramos complacidos.

El café era tan bueno reconciliando.

Aunque aquí, la única que parecía necesitar una reconciliación era yo…

– Emmett se ha ido por la sorpresa, no debe tardar en llegar – me respondió Edward sentándose en el asiento de piloto y programando la cafetera para darnos más elixir vital, pero antes de que pulsara un botón se irguió y miró a los gemelos que parecían ajenos a nuestra plática admirando el bosque que nos rodeaba.

Bueno, Rosalie lo admiraba, Jasper parecía buscar algo.

– ¿Dónde está Alice? Estaba con ustedes – preguntó Edward frunciendo el entrecejo.

Rosalie soltó una risita que decía "idiota" y Jasper se giró y cerró la puerta rápidamente haciéndose el desentendido.

– Dando un paseo – respondió Rosalie mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa fingida.

_Ok_, me estaba perdiendo de algo.

– ¿Un paseo?... ¿Sola? – preguntó Edward mientras la vena de su sien se comenzaba a inflar... oh mierda ¡no otra vez!

– Cuando llegamos yo estaba medio dormida, Alice solo dijo que quería estirar las piernas... – Rosalie comenzó a hablar con un tono zumbón, ese que usaba para molestarnos a mí o a Alice, de verdad me estaba perdiendo de algo y Edward no ayudaba con su vena gorda diciendo "voy a explotar y salpicarte" ¡mierda! – parecía no sé... ¿enojada? Y Jazz, parecías no sé... ¿nervioso? – _ok_, yaestaba entendiendo.

Rosalie se estaba vengando por la tacleada que le había dado su hermano, pero ¿cómo se atrevía a vengarse así? ¿Qué no había visto lo mismo que yo? ¡Edward lo iba a matar cuando se diera cuenta que no éramos los únicos ocultando una especie de relación!

Porque estaba segura que Jasper y Alice no estaban tratándose como amigos.

– ¡Ja! Jasper no me digas que le dijiste a Alice eso... eso que te dije – improvisé nerviosa, me sentía en la tarea de cubrirlos, tanto como Jasper me había cubierto a mí, pero esta vez la reacción de Edward era la que más me preocupaba.

Jasper me miro confundido durante un segundo, pero después pareció entender lo que trataba de hacer.

– Sí... sí, sí eso hice, sí – respondió con voz contenida.

Edward paseó la mirada entre el rubio y yo, con el entrecejo fruncido y la vena latente amenazando con ensuciar mi hermoso vestido.

– ¿Dónde está Alice? – volvió a preguntar ignorando nuestra pequeña improvisación.

– ¿Qué le dijiste, Bella? – preguntó Rosalie mirándome con la ceja levantada sin tragarse eso que... no era nada.

– Le dije... que... sí, verán, le dije a Jasper que... los zapatos de Alice no combinaban con su vestido, sí, eso, se lo dije en el bar, y tú... – reí nerviosa – ¿Se lo dijiste, Jasper?, seguro te querrá arrancar la cabeza – señalé riendo nerviosamente.

Rosalie giró los ojos pero parecía que había desistido de tirar a su hermano a la jaula de los leones, en cambio Edward parecía aún más enojado.

¿Qué mierda sabía el de las afrentas de moda entre mujeres? ¡No tenía porqué enfadarse!

– ¿Le dijiste eso, Jasper? – este se limitó a asentir con una media sonrisa nerviosa – Y por eso, ¿permitiste que vagara sola por el bosque de madrugada? – espetó molesto tomándose el puente de la nariz.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo podía lidiar con sus hormonas? Que bueno que no era mujer y se saturaba de ellas cada veintiocho días.

–Ehm... conoces a tu hermana, viejo, no quiso compañía – respondió Jasper un poco acobardado, era un poco risible que los papeles se hubieran intercambiado y ahora el regañado fuera él.

Estaría riéndome si no fuera porque minutos antes ya habían estado a punto de golpearse.

– No me jodas, Hale– escupió Edward enojado, pasándose de nuevo al asiento trasero, antes de que avanzara más me puse en medio, de nuevo como una pared solo que ahora parecía ser tangible y _dañable_ ya que Edward se frenó mirándome acongojado, eso no impidió que siguiera, miró a Jasper con fuego en los ojos y exhaló fuertemente volviéndose a tomar el puente de la nariz pero sin avanzar – ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable, Jasper? ¿Estás consciente que estamos en un bosque solos? Podría haberla mordido una serpiente... ¡podría estar agonizando en estos momentos!

Todos lo miramos con el ceño fruncido.

¿En serio había dicho eso?

– Y dicen que yo soy la loca – soltó Rosalie girando los ojos de nuevo – Cullen, te recuerdo que aquí no hay serpientes, tal vez la mordió una hormiga o le ha picado un mosquito... deja de ser tan ridículo.

– Mira Rosalie... – se giró Edward furibundo.

– No empieces de nuevo, Edward – advirtió Jasper perdiendo un poco la calma.

Y yo me sentía como la bolita en un partido de tenis... ¿Era necesario pelear por todo?

– ¡Es mi hermana! ¡estoy preocupado por ella! – gritó frustrado poniéndome una mano en la cintura para desplazarme y salir, no estaba segura de que era lo que quería hacer si golpear a Jasper o buscar a Alice.

Carajo, ¿tendría que, además de lidiar con los problemas de nuestra relación, con su gen de hermano feo y controlador?

Bueno, eso ya lo sabía.

– ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – preguntó en mi ventanilla la voz de campanillas de Alice colocándose a lado de un Jasper cada vez más fuera de sí mismo.

No parecía enojado, parecía preocupado y cuando Alice apareció su mirada se relajó tanto que parecía liquida y suave, su rostro iluminado con la presencia de la duende casi me hace llorar de ternura.

Me importaba un pito si Alice y Jasper aún no tenían... algo, yo me ocuparía de que así fuera ¡Lucían tan lindos juntos!

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Edward con voz de piedra, mirándola desde donde lo tenía detenido y rompiendo mi burbuja de Cupido.

Era sorprendente la cualidad de Edward para ignorar lo evidente y retorcer lo más posible algo muy simple.

Tenía un excelente potencial para remplazar a Oprah… bueno, creo que le faltaban unos cuantos ceros a la derecha en su cuenta bancaria.

Aún me tenía tomada de la cintura, así que con un movimiento sutil me giré para darle la espalda a Alice y jalar un poco más lejos a Edward que se resistió en un primer momento pero cedió dos pasos cuando lo obligué a soltar mi cintura.

Confundido porque lo había alejado me miró, le dediqué media sonrisa significativa, ¿era idiota o no se daba cuenta que teníamos a su hermana frente a nosotros?

Me soltó y volvió a encarar a Alice, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta que todo este embrollo era por ella, su rostro se deformó con un puchero burlesco, pero era mi amiga, la conocía demasiado bien, sus ojos algo enrojecidos me decían que algo de verdad la había molestado.

Parecía un tanto incómoda con la mirada de Jasper clavada en su rostro y su boca a pesar de lo torcida para mostrarle su inconformidad a Edward, estaba ligeramente hacia abajo, como un payaso triste.

Seguro que Alice y Jasper habían tenido su primera pelea de verdad… ¡Awww! ¿No es bellísimo el amor joven?

– Que te importa – le soltó Alice con la misma voz de piedra, sacándome de mi ensoñación, de nuevo.

Así que esto se siente ser el jamón podrido de un emparedado descompuesto... Ya se me hacía raro que estos dos no pelearan, desde que Edward llegó a la ciudad, Alice y él cada que se hablaban por teléfono terminaban gritándose.

Otra de las cosas por las cuales, sin conocerlo, odiaba a Edward.

Volvía a preguntarme si mi juicio fue precipitado o al contrario, estaba olvidándome de él equivocándome aún más.

Pero es que… era fácil perder la perspectiva cuando Edward poseía unas manos y unos labios tan habilidosos y manipuladores. Sí, estaba perdida en su influjo sensual… y para nada me parecía mala idea.

– Vamos, Edward, respira y déjala respirar – pidió Jasper acercándose a un paso de Alice que lo miró entre enojada y... ¿apenada? ¡Mierda! Odiaba perderme los detalles.

– ¿Dejaste que mi hermana vagara sola por el bosque? – espetó Edward con ácido en la voz y en los ojos.

Sin embargo, Jasper no se acobardó para nada.

– No, no iba a vagar, tenía un destino – respondió Jasper tan tranquilo como si lo estuviera saludando, parecía que su anestesia al mundo tenía nombre y apellido... y un metro cuarenta y siete de estatura.

¡Awww!... Bien, si alguien de verdad me escuchara diciendo "Awww" creo que mi rostro estaría derretido por la temperatura. Contrólate, Bella.

– ¿Qué destino? – espetó de nuevo Edward, más irritado, supongo ante la pasividad de su contrincante, le lancé una mirada de advertencia que ignoró descaradamente.

– Que te importa – repitió Alice, con voz mucho más ácida que la de su hermano, entraron en un jueguito de miradas asesinas mientras Rosalie y yo movíamos de un lado a otro la cabeza para ver a cual le íbamos.

Podía jactarme de conocer a ambos contrincantes, aunque Edward era tan contradictorio que podía equivocarme, pero decididamente, mis apuestas siempre irían con Alice... nadie apuesta contra ella.

– Mira Alice, no empieces a...

– ¡Fui a mear! – le gritó con enojo dando un golpe a la puerta y haciéndome saltar, sip, había elegido bien mi bando– ¡Eres un maldito controlador enfermo! – le espetó mirándolo con enojo.

Esperaba que fueran imaginaciones mías, con todo el corazón, pero esas palabras parecieron dolerle a Edward demasiado.

Dio tres pasos alejándose de Alice y su gesto se torció por un segundo mientras soltaba aire sonoramente.

Pero parecía que solo yo lo había notado, pudo controlarse tan rápido que de no haber sentido como apretaba mi mano al retroceder hubiera pensado que era una ilusión.

– Cálmense o tendré que echarles mal de ojo – soltó Rosalie sin mirarlos, demasiado atenta a la bolsa vacía de oreos que sacudía para extraer sus migajas.

La atmosfera pareció relajarse ante la advertencia de la rubia loca que tenia a lado.

Era lo mejor de tener una amiga trastornada, sin quererlo, o tal vez queriéndolo, siempre lograba calmar las aguas.

– Perdón, Edward – dijo Alice mucho más calmada abriendo la puerta para entrar.

– Como sea – soltó Edward más tranquilo, pero confirmándome que algo de lo que había dicho Alice lo había lastimado.

Tuve que ocupar todo mi control para no abrazarlo.

Alice se sentó y Edward me dio la espalda para volver al asiento de piloto, Jasper ocupó el de copiloto y yo volví a sentarme.

Y el silencio reinó durante largo tiempo.

Jasper había programado la cafetera para ofrecerle a su amada un buen trago de vida, Rosalie estaba entre exprimir la bolsa vacía de galletas y admirar el paisaje mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida, Alice miraba por el espejo retrovisor a su hermano con una mueca de arrepentimiento y yo... creo que los admiraba a todos.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar y pasaron los minutos.

Y siguieron pasando.

Y pasaban más.

Y yo ya estaba a punto de quedarme dormida de nuevo, si no fuera porque cada minuto miraba la congoja de Edward, seguro ya estaría babeándole las piernas a Rosalie.

Afortunadamente el silencio se vio cortado por un zumbido lejano, todos nos miramos y miramos el entorno buscando el causante de ese sonido.

Uff... tal vez Edward no había exagerado y sí había serpientes aquí.

Pero el sonido rápidamente aumentó de volumen y una luz blanquecina comenzó a acercarse a unos metros iluminando los arboles. Era un auto, un auto enorme a juzgar por el sonido que producía y las luces que estaban iluminando como si estuviera amaneciendo, solo menguadas por los enormes árboles que se interponían.

Jasper y Edward se miraron con preocupación y un segundo después salieron del auto apostándose en cada puerta como custodios de reclusorio femenil.

Confundidas las chicas y yo nos miramos.

¿Acaso acababa de aterrizar frente a nosotras una nave extraterrestre?

¿Chicago no era un lugar demasiado concurrido para que un extraterrestre se dejara caer aquí?

¿Seguíamos en Chicago?

Tal vez, habíamos viajado hasta Roswell, Nuevo México y entonces sí tenia sentido que fuera un OVNI.

Pero eran solo dos horas las que habíamos viajado, a no ser que hubiera un portal, una máquina teletransportadora o Emmett hubiera aprendido al fin a desaparecerse como su ídolo de la adolescencia, Harry Potter; nada de esto tenía sentido.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Alice con algo de miedo.

– No lo sé – respondimos al unísono Rosalie y yo.

El sonido cesó y nuestros guardias aguardaron parados en nuestras puertas con ademán defensivo.

¿Nos iban a asaltar? ¿Y si era como en la película de Masacre en Texas y a todos nos descuartizaban en medio de un lugar desconocido?

¡Mierda! ¡No quiero morir virgen!

Aunque… Edward y yo podríamos negociar con los asesinos descuartizadores y darles un _show_ privado antes de que nos convirtieran en _T–bone_; sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro y lo mejor es que no moriría virgen…

Las ramas de los árboles que teníamos en frente y ocultaban el causante de esa luz cegadora comenzaron a agitarse y yo me aferré al sofá dispuesta a correr por mi vida.

¡Mi primera vez tenía que ser más especial que una porno casera para unos carniceros!

Pero antes de que gritara o me diera un infarto, Emmett salió de entre los árboles con una enorme sonrisa sacudiéndose la tierra de los hombros.

– ¿Qué les parece? – gritó acercándose a la carrera.

Nuestros custodios relajaron su posición y Emmett llegó con su enorme sonrisa mirándonos como si acabara de descubrir una nueva especie de unicornio.

– ¿Y bien? – presionó poniéndose en la ventana de lado de Rosalie, las tres lo miramos sin entender, él frunció levemente el ceño pero la sonrisa no desapareció – ¿Qué, acaso no les gusta?

– Emmett, te informo que frente a nosotras solo hay una luz extremadamente brillante que es opacada por un puñado de árboles – le dije tragándome una risita.

Se volvió a mirar a su espalda, corroborando lo que decía. Soltó una risita y entró al Jeep hurgando en la guantera bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

– Bueno, esto le dará más emoción – nos extendió tres pañuelos diferentes de seda y volvió a salir del auto.

Las chicas y yo nos miramos confundidas, pero la pregunta que yo tenía en la cabeza seguramente era diferente a la de ellas.

¿Para qué mierda utilizaba Emmett un pañuelo de seda malva en el Jeep? Obviamente, no esperaba respuesta.

Sin chistar entendiendo lo que deseaba mi trastornado hermano, nos colocamos los pañuelos sobre los ojos, y aún así, sorprendentemente la jodida luz seguía iluminando mis párpados.

– Ahora, las sacaremos del auto para que admiren nuestra sorpresa – se rió y escuché como ambas puertas se abrían, dejé de sentir el calor humano de mis amigas y la tensión se apoderó de mí.

¿Era tan necesario el misterio? Estaba feliz con todos los detalles que Emmett había tenido conmigo desde la semana pasada que nos habíamos rencontrado, pero era demasiado, ahora me tenia en medio de un bosque desconocido con un OVNI-estrella brillando frente a nosotras.

Lo que más me preocupaba de dejar el Jeep, bueno, había muchas cosas que me preocupaban, podría caerme con cualquier hormiga que se cruzara en mi camino o que se hiciera de repente una zanja por donde pasaba; pero lo que más me preocupaba es que seguía sin sostén, y al dejar el Jeep perdería la oportunidad de encontrarlo antes que alguien más.

¡Carajo!... solo esperaba que no lo encontrara Emmett... o Alice, o Jasper, Rosalie conocía toda mi ropa interior y ya que me había visto medio desnuda hacia unos minutos, ella sería la más indicada.

– ¿Nuestra sorpresa? – preguntó la voz de Alice, supe que ya estaba fuera del auto, al parecer solo faltaba yo.

– Sí, si estos tipos no se hubieran empecinado en ayudar también los tendría con los ojos cubiertos, pero bueno, ellos ya lo saben. Damas, deléitenme con el placer de ver sus rostros idiotizarse cuando la vean – rió mientras sentía su inconfundible mano tomar mi brazo sin yeso para ayudarme a bajar – Bellita, por favor evita caerte – me picó con diversión.

– Lo intentaré – dije poniendo un pie fuera.

De inmediato la linda madrugada me saludó, enredando sus brazos helados por mis piernas.

Me estremecí por el frio, aferrada al brazo de Emmett comencé a caminar, sentía la tierra suelta bajo mis pies, seguro que mis zapatos ya estaban arruinados. Mis senos trataron de esconderse detrás de mis costillas ¡Hacía tanto puto frío! Nunca fui fan del sostén, pero ahora mismo lo extrañaba con locura.

Escuchaba risitas y cuchicheos de los demás, pero yo estaba lejos de reír, la combinación de frío, ceguera e incertidumbre no me gustaba nada, sin evitarlo me volví a estremecer.

¿Qué tal si la sorpresa de Emmett era mostrarnos el OVNI que había encontrado?

Yo odiaba todas las cosas que provocaban guerras y cataclismos en las películas y había visto demasiadas veces "El día de la Independencia" para estar de acuerdo con Will Smith y odiar a los extraterrestres.

Y no me hagan empezar con la Señorita Naturaleza...

– Emmett, sí esta es otra de tus locuras, te juro que dejo de hablarte – le prometí nerviosa, el solo rió.

Seguimos caminando hasta dar una vuelta y quedar frente a esa cegadora luz, Emmett se alejó de mí y sentí la mano inconfundible de Alice tomar la que había abandonado Emmett.

Esperé pacientemente a que gritaran "¡TA–DÁ!" mientras _ET_ montaba una flamante bicicleta, mierda… yo nunca fui fanática de esa película.

– Hace frío, chicos – les llamé nerviosa, se hizo el silencio – les recuerdo que estamos aquí, con falditas que hacen que nuestras piernas se congelen – canturreé nerviosa.

Los tres rieron y escuché como esas risas se acercaban.

Al fin ¡libertad!...y visión... y _ET_... ¡Mierda!

Sentí que nos separábamos y casi quise aventarme hacia cualquier lugar, para sentir el contacto de una de las chicas, no fue necesario, alguien se colocó detrás de mí, aflojando la pañoleta que me cubría los ojos.

Bien, lo que fuera, esperaba que:

No mordiera.

No fuera tóxico.

No quemara, golpeara, hipnotizara, o cagara sobre nosotros.

Que no hablara otro idioma, mucho menos si ese idioma era pagano y oculto o que no se conociera en este mundo.

Que si era algo malo, Will Smith, Milla Jovovich o Bruce Willis estuvieran cerca.

Y sobre todo, de preferencia, que fuera Tom Cruise… vestido como Ethan Hunt.

– No enloquezcas – me pidió la voz suave de Edward rozando deliberadamente mi nuca mientras terminaba de quitarme la pañoleta de los ojos.

Se me doblaron las rodillas.

¿Por qué exactamente no tenía que enloquecer?

¿Por su cercanía apabullante, su perfume sublime, su voz de suave y adictivo terciopelo...?

¡¿O por el camión dorado que teníamos enfrente?

– ¡¿Qué es eso? – pregunté desencajada.

Rose soltó un grito agudo, llevándose impresionada las manos a la boca y acto seguido corrió hacia el camión, Emmett soltó una risotada divertida y corrió para alcanzarla.

De las chicas que estábamos presentes, la única que hablaba el idioma de "Bujías y pistones", era ella.

¿Qué carajos era un pistón? Más importante, ¿de qué carajos iba todo esto?

Alice y yo nos miramos extrañadas.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó esta vez Alice.

Jasper y Edward intercambiaron miradas condescendientes y divertidas y Alice y yo nos fuimos acercando a aquel enorme camión. Era enorme, me recordó a los autobuses de transporte público tan famosos de Londres, rojos y de dos pisos, este también parecía tener dos pisos; era de un dorado cálido, con molduras en colores plata y hueso, un parabrisas enorme y cromado como si fuera blindado.

La boca se me iba abriendo de la sorpresa, era un camión lujosísimo, elegante, parecía el "rey de los camiones". Tenía los faros más brillantes del mundo, de verdad parecía que dentro de la estructura de metal plateado y pulido estaban encerradas dos estrellas. Y el lujo crecía.

No alcanzaba a juntar las piezas, sabía que esto era nuestra sorpresa, pero un camión lujosísimo nunca entró en mis deseos y estaba segura que ni Rosalie se lo había pedido a Santa alguna vez.

Entonces, ¿qué era esto?

Incluso si fuera un autoregalo de Emmett, no tenía más sentido, si se compraba otro vehículo yo votaría mil veces más por un _Monster Truck*_ con colmillos de vampiro que por un camión elegante.

Solo tenía una respuesta coherente y esperaba que no fuera esa.

¡Dios! ¿No era lo que estaba pensando, verdad? ¡¿Verdad?

Llegamos a la parte lateral del camión y mi boca terminó de abrirse, rebotando contra el pavimento de la impresión.

En verdad era lujoso, tenía una especie de caja sobresaliendo, con una enorme ventana y una baranda protegiendo, debajo tenía una cajuela, por decirlo de una manera, igual que los autobuses de pasajeros de largos viajes, solo que esta era más grande y estaba excelentemente iluminada, sin embargo, no había nada en ella.

La puerta de entrada era, igual, lujosa, con un mecanismo eléctrico que la hacía deslizarse a un lado en lugar de abrirse.

Me asomé un poco para ver el interior, pero antes de poder captar algo que mi mente retuviera Rosalie salió saltando y riendo como la loca que era, con el rostro rojo y una enorme sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonreír también.

Emmett bajó detrás de ella persiguiéndola como si fuera una niña pequeña, embelesado con la reacción de mi rubia amiga.

Se detuvieron justo frente a mí y sin más Rosalie le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla para después abrazarlo.

Emmett se rió, pero vi como se tensaba ante la cercanía de mi loca-rubia-favorita, sin embargo y como era su costumbre, Rosalie no le dio el tiempo suficiente para procesar sus acciones y riendo de nuevo salió disparada hacia la especie de cajuela.

– Y... ¿qué les parece? – preguntó Emmett igual de sonrojado que Rosalie, de hecho, no nos miró, tenía la vista pegada al baile de alegría de esta, que ahora revisaba la cajuela vacía y examinaba al mismo tiempo aquel recuadro sobresaliente.

– Pues... – me estrujé el cerebro para responder, por alguna extraña razón la actitud de Rosalie me había cabreado, me sentía excluida y tonta, no entendía muy bien por qué – dorado... – vaya, debería haberlo estrujado más.

– Se los dije, no lo entenderían – dijo Edward a mi lado negando con la cabeza, con prisa se subió al camión y tan solo medio minuto después bajó, con un folleto en las manos.

Sin decir nada me lo extendió, Alice se recargó en mi hombro para leer al mismo tiempo.

El folleto era del mismo color que el camión, con una gran foto de este en la portada, y con letras elegantes y extravagantes estaba el nombre de la marca.

Abrí la primera página y comencé a leer por encima, tratando de encontrar mi respuesta rápidamente.

Palabras sueltas comenzaron a asentarse en mi cabeza, mientras rápidamente iba pasado hoja por hoja.

Lujosa... Elegante... BalcónHidráulico... Horno de microondas... Cafetera... Piso de granito... 2 Dormitorios... GPS... Televisión... Tina de hidromasaje... Caballos de fuerza... Cilindros... Sofás de Piel... Baño... Comedor... Sala... Más lujosa del mercado...

OH–POR–DIOS.

Y el último dato, que me hizo tambalearme fue: Un millón cincuenta mil euros.

De repente la vista se me nubló.

Entendía todo, todo perfectamente.

Había tenido razón, lo había entendido; carajo, mierda, ¡remierda!

Emmett se había vuelto loco y había comprado una casa rodante de lujo, que valía más que un país en vías de desarrollo.

O algo así...

– ¿Una casa rodante? – escupí por el nudo que tenía en el estómago, iba a desmayarme, en dos segundos el aire iba a abandonar mis pulmones y me desplomaría ante la casa rodante más lujosa del mercado... ¡Oh Dios! ¡La más lujosa! – ¿Compraste un remolque? – pregunté estupefacta sin poder retirar la vista del folleto que temblaba en mis manos.

– ¡Hey, no la llames así! En primer lugar es una casa rodante, no un remolque y en segundo lugar, no es cualquier casa rodante, es _Goldie_, "LA" casa rodante – dijo Emmett orgulloso remarcando LA, como si aquello fuera bueno.

– ¿Pero tú te volviste loco? – pregunté perdiendo completamente el control.

Mi vista se nubló, sentía las piernas flojas ¿Se había vuelto loco, no? ¿Cómo había podido gastar tanto dinero en una puta casa rodante? ¿Qué no sabía que ya teníamos casa?

– Se va a desmayar – canturreó Rosalie en la lejanía.

Y tenía razón. ¿Cómo una casa rodante? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?

– Creo que un vaso de agua la ayudara – afirmó Jasper mientras sentía unas manos sostenerme.

Mi visión estaba completamente borrosa y sentía la cabeza como si me la estuvieran inflando con helio, sentí como era arrastrada al interior de este monstro al que llamaban casa rodante y me sentaban en un jodidamente cómodo sofá de piel.

Veía todo como si estuviera fuera de mí.

Estaba fuera de mí.

Todo era borroso, pero por lo poco que podía discernir, estábamos en el lugar más hermoso del planeta.

Mierda, claro que lo era, costaba más de un millón de euros.

La vista comenzó a enfocarse, mientras alguien me daba un vaso de agua, sin embargo, la risita alegre de Rosalie seguía de fondo y una Alice no muy contenta preguntaba si alguien de aquí trabajaba con metanfetaminas o apostaba en peleas clandestinas de perros.

Si no supiera la razón del tamaño de la cuenta bancaria de Emmett, seguro que estaría igual que Alice.

Pero, en estos momentos, sin duda estaba peor.

– ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió comprar una casa rodante? – exclamé con voz ahogada mientras me esforzaba en enfocar a Emmett que estaba cómodamente sentado frente a mi en un reclinable.

Se enderezó nervioso y con el ceño fruncido, perdiendo toda la alegría que llevaba tatuada en el rostro mientras admiraba el baile loco de Rosalie.

– No se me ocurrió a mi, –comenzó empujando el vaso de agua para que le diera un trago, lo hice y como dijo Jasper, me sentí inmediatamente mejor; le di una rápida ojeada al lugar, de verdad era hermosísimo, pero en exceso mucho muy demasiado altamente excesivo, sí, así de excesivo era... – mira, todo esto se le ocurrió a Reneé, yo únicamente la ayudé en algunos detalles...–

Casi vuelvo a marearme... ok, sí, volví a marearme.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – pero ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo? – ¿Mamá compró esto? ¡Nos dejó en bancarrota! – ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¡No, otra vez!

– ¡Bella, tranquilízate ¿quieres? Nadie compró nada, es un préstamo de un amigo de papá – me miró ceñudo, ok, había reaccionado mal, pero ¿me culpaba? ¡Es una casa rodante! No es como si nos hubieran regalado condones ¡Era una casa rodante!... que esperaba tuviera condones…–papá y Reneé estaban preocupados por ti, igual yo, así que decidimos facilitar las cosas para nuestro viaje... ¿Sabes cómo aceptar un regalo, no? – habló molesto taladrándome con la mirada.

Pero no funcionó su intento de distracción.

– ¿Nuestro viaje? – pregunté levantando una ceja, tenía muchas dudas mucho más importantes, pero la mueca que hizo Emmett me indicó que tenía que ir por ese lugar – ¿Cómo sabías tú que viajaríamos? – le pregunté, yo había evitado a toda costa decirlo, por muchas razones.

Las dos más grandes: quería evitar que tuviera un ataque de hermano sobreprotector, y, quería evitar ponernos melancólicos cuando se diera cuenta que no íbamos a estar en la misma ciudad... de nuevo.

– Reneé me lo contó – respondió Emmett con voz dura, mirándome de nuevo recriminatoriamente – también me contó otras cosas, como que renunciaste al trabajo por un problema... amoroso, que te expulsaron y después te dieron de baja de la universidad por chocar el auto de tu maestra, – hizo una pausa en la que insulté a Reneé internamente, se suponía que era una confesión secreta, no para que lo contara a cualquiera, aunque Emmett no fuera cualquiera – ¡Ah! y también me dijo que un idiota está detrás de ti – me erguí de golpe.

¿De quién le habría contado Reneé, de Edward o de Jacob... o de ambos?

– La mayoría, son cosas que no te incumben, Emmett – le advertí, sabía que me iba a hacer una escenita.

– Ahí es donde te equivocas – me respondió con una sonrisa ladina – me importa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, tanto que he resuelto varios de tus problemas – dijo petulante.

Si seguía con esa actitud, no podría controlarme tan bien como ahora, le iba a dejar esa sonrisa burlona y alegre pegada a otro orificio que no es anatómicamente posible tocar.

– ¿Cuáles problemas resolviste? – le pregunté con el ceño fruncido y la voz controlada.

A estas alturas todos nos miraban atentos, esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir y que nadie saliera con un miembro menos.

– Primero que nada, el director del museo y yo tuvimos una muy buena plática y claro, logré que destituyeran a... ese – apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Abrí la boca de sorpresa... él había sido, no Reneé.

– También, arreglé un par de clases para créditos extras, el próximo semestre, son clases especiales, Bells, tu historial quedará aún más impresionante – esta vez habló con alegría, como si me contara de un nuevo osito de peluche digital – Y arreglé, con Reneé y papá, tu viaje, al menos las complicaciones de traslado y hospedajes, casi todo, irse en esta cosa será como mudarse de casa, lo único en lo que tenemos que pensar es en gasolina y peajes, lo demás será cuestión de nuestra imaginación, ya veras, nos la pasaremos muy bien – exclamó sonriente, casi casi extasiado.

Pero, claro que no ignoré la palabra clave en su discurso.

– ¿Nos? – pregunté – ¿ese "Nos" te incluye a ti? – no quería sonar grosera, pero el viaje se había planeado como solo chicas.

Emmett me miró entre decepcionado y herido.

– La idea, bueno, la idea fue de Reneé, y a mí me pareció bien, hace mucho que no estamos juntos – respondió Emmett como si acabara de decirle que Santa no existe.

Lo sopesé solo un instante.

– Las chicas y yo habíamos planeado un viaje de chicas – dije mirándolas con pena, ellas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas – pero, si a ellas no les molesta que vengas, yo estaré muy feliz, además necesitamos un chofer que sepa para que sirve tanto botón – le dije mirando la consola de control de… esta cosa. Dios, esto sí que iba a ser una fiesta. Las chicas sonrieron con ternura a Emmett, y Rosalie se sentó a un lado de él empujándolo con poca delicadeza – No puedo creerlo, Emmett, sigues siendo el más exagerado de todos… y este remolque… ¿Hasta cuando será nuestro?

– Espero no tener que repetirlo, hermanita – respondió Emmett mirándome ceñudo, no lo tomé en cuenta, estaba demasiado distraída mirando los detalles de esta cosa, parecía una mansión, a su lado mi casa parecería un muladar – esta no es una cosa tan vulgar y corriente como un remolque, es una casa rodante y se llama _Goldie,_ ¿entendido?

– ¿_Goldie_? – preguntó Alice contrariada.

– Si, ese es su nombre, _Goldie_.

Ok… ¿A alguien le queda duda de la locura de Emmett?

– Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, es nuestro hasta que queramos, Reneé me dijo que el plan era regresar con tiempo para que ustedes vuelvan a entrar a la escuela, así que calculo… no sé… ¿enero? – dijo Emmett mirándonos a todos.

Alice y yo asentimos y Rosalie sonriente lo encaró.

– Yo estoy feliz de que vengas – le dijo Rosalie mirándolo, le sonrió ampliamente y después se giró hacia Jasper y Edward que aguardaban detrás de Emmett, supongo que para contenerlo en la pelea que nunca se dio– Ya no es una fiesta de panes – respondió Rosalie moviendo la cabeza con condescendencia – ahora hay una salchicha, así que en donde cabe una salchicha, caben dos más… y no aceptaré un no – dictó firme, mientras se levantaba – voy al baño – y sin más desapareció por una puerta al fondo, a lado de una escalera.

– ¿Qué? – exclamaron a su vez Alice, Edward y Jasper.

Traté de comprender que fábula perversa había usado Rose, y lo entendí.

– Quiere decir que si viene Emmett, ustedes también vendrán – dije confundida.

Todos asintieron secamente, excepto Emmett, que soltó una risita sosegada.

– Eso ya estaba resuelto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ¡Rose, arruinaste mi sorpresa! – le gritó, y escuché una risita traviesa desde el fondo.

– Explícate – le ordenó Jasper confundido.

– Pues eso, el plan de Reneé, papá y mío, siempre fue incluirlos en el viaje – contestó con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros – Reneé me ha hablado mucho de ti, Edward, incluso pareciera que te conoce, y Jasper, cuando la conozcas trata de no recordarle que fuiste a la militarizada o se te tirara encima y romperás su matrimonio – soltó una risita, pero yo estaba cerca de otro ataque, en cuanto llegara a casa tomaría el teléfono y le haría saber a Reneé el concepto de confidencial – bien, ¿quién quiere comenzar el tour de reconocimiento?

– Un momento, Emmett – lo detuvo Edward con tono sorprendido y un poco enojado – Viejo, no sé que tan conveniente sea que viajemos en este momento… – dijo con algo de pena pero sin perder el enojo. ¿Y ahora que mierda le pasaba? –Tal vez, Jasper y yo no estemos en condiciones de viajar en estos momentos – susurró, ahora sí enojado.

Emmett frunció el ceño, pero su sonrisa no se borró.

– Claro que si y comprobé que no tienen ningún problema para tomarse unas vacaciones, su jefe se las ha dado – claro, él era el jefe.

Era reconfortante en cierto sentido que yo no fuera la única que era sometida por el excesivo trastorno de poder que sufría Emmett, todo controlado y calculado, era genial ver los rostros contrariados y sorprendidos de Edward, Alice y Jasper, pues era hora que lo fueran conociendo si íbamos a vivir todos juntos durante un largo rato…

¡Un momento!... Oh por Dios… ¡Voy a vivir con Edward y Emmett en un lugar que tiene nombre!... Mierda, esto sí que se estaba poniendo interesante, porque dijera lo que dijera, sabía que Edward iba a ser sometido por Emmett.

– ¿Y nuestras demás ocupaciones? – preguntó Edward un poco mas controlado – ¿Mi trabajo en el hospital, mi casa, mis cuentas? ¿Qué haré con todo lo que tengo aquí? ¿Pulsar el botón de pausa y reanudar todo cuando regresemos? ¡Son seis meses de los que estamos hablando! – exclamó sorprendido.

Lo miré, en cierta parte tenía razón en enojarse, pero era demasiado hipócrita si pretendía no querer venir.

Yo sabía que había contemplado la idea de irse de la ciudad. Por esa, la cada vez más insufrible Tanya.

Con lo del Jeep, su trastorno de personalidad y ahora esto, estaba a nada de sacarme de quicio y obligarme a golpearlo de nuevo, y esta vez no iba a recurrir a un jodido sartén… si esto era una casa, debía haber un martillo por aquí.

– En primera Eddie, no son seis meses, estamos casi en Septiembre, y como dije regresaremos antes de que las chicas empiecen de nuevo la escuela – aclaró Emmett con su típica voz de "ambos sabemos quién va a ganar esta discusión, así que bésame los pies". Edward de verdad estaba perdido, y eso era genial – en segunda, terminaste hoy tu contrato con el hospital, al igual que tu contrato de arrendamiento con tu casero se vence el lunes, por tus cuentas, no creo que tengas que pagarlas en Chicago, hay bancos en todo el país, y ya que hice bien la tarea, se de buena fuente que estabas pensando tomarte unas vacaciones y salir de Chicago, así que no hagas drama – aclaró, con tono tranquilo, pero una tranquilidad que no admitía replica.

Y así fue, Edward no tuvo replica a eso.

¡Bien, Emmett, soy tu fan! Además, me había dado información importante en su perorata. Ya no trabajaría en el hospital y ya no viviría en donde fuera que viviera… eso podría serme muy útil.

A mí, y a un asesino serial de hermosos hombres con hermosos traseros.

Edward se estrujó visiblemente el cerebro para encontrar otro hilo de discusión… y lo hizo.

– ¿Y Jasper? – preguntó mirándolo.

Jasper se encogió de hombros y tranquilamente se sentó en uno de los cuatro sofás que había en lo que parecía ser nuestra sala los próximos meses.

– Mi jefe me dio las vacaciones más largas del planeta, mi casa es propia y mis cuentas están al día, quiero ir a este viaje – señaló gustoso, con su siempre aire tranquilo, que incluso me hizo sonreír – por cierto Emmett, tendrás que darme horas extras cuando regresemos, porque sin ingresos durante los siguientes meses, mis ahorros se extinguirán – dijo más tranquilo.

Escuché la risita musical de Alice a mi espalda.

– Eso está arreglado, no vamos solamente de vacaciones, tendremos algunos negocios y de ahí podremos obtener algo de dinero – respondió Emmett completamente orgulloso.

– Lo tenías todo bien arreglado – dijo Edward impresionado.

– Ese es su estilo – respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Todos guardamos silencio, masticando la nueva información.

La verdad es que no quería masticarla mucho, menos digerirla.

El único pensamiento que cruzaba por mi cabeza es que si esta era una casa, debía tener habitaciones, pero, no me servían de nada, entonces, si esto era una casa, debía tener un sótano, y sí, ese podría servirme para encerrarme con Edward y juguetear a la mamá y al papá sin que ninguno de los restantes cuatro habitantes nos molestará.

Vaya… seis personas viviendo en una casa móvil… esto iba a ser sumamente interesante.

Me distraje admirando otra vez el lugar, tampoco quería digerirlo, porque parecía que estábamos en el jodido palacio de Bukingham, los colores eran cálidos, lo que daba un aire incorregible de elegancia, la consola de control donde había un reclinable para el conductor estaba tan llena de luces y botones que parecía la consola del halcón milenario…

Ufff… Han Solo…

Mi mirada dio sin querer contra el rostro de Alice, tenía pintado un puchero molesto y taladraba con la mirada a Edward que a su vez la miraba con el rostro acongojado y algo molesto.

¡Por Dios!... No iba a aguantar tantas peleas en los próximos meses.

Vi a Alice abrir la boca dispuesta a arremeter primero.

– Antes de que los gritos comiencen – abrí la boca sin pensar, todo mundo giró a verme, pero yo le sostuve la mirada a Alice que se había quedado con el grito que le iba a lanzar a su hermano en la punta de la lengua, me miró extrañada –, supongo que por ahí debe haber alguna habitación privada, donde puedan gritarse sin incomodar a nadie y arreglar solos sus diferencias, Emmett, diles a donde ir, por favor.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Bella? – preguntó Alice, sabía de qué hablaba, pero supongo que se iba a hacer un poco la tonta.

– Miras a Edward como si quisieras arrancarle la nariz de una mordida – todos miraron alternadamente a los hermanos, mientras Alice me miraba entre sorprendida y molesta – No te preocupes, Edward no se queda atrás, pareciera que quiere arrancarte uno a uno todos los cabellos rebeldes que tienes – ok… creo que me estaba pasando, Edward me miró sonrojado y ceñudo, sip, definitivamente me estaba pasando… pero no podía parar – Piénsalo Edward, tal vez es por el viaje y las pegas que pusiste, tal vez Alice se siente insultada porque pareciera que no quieres vivir con ella los próximos meses… tal vez no es la única… – y gracias a los condones de sabores, fui interrumpida.

– Y tal vez no son los únicos que deben hablar – me interrumpió Rosalie entrando de nuevo a la sala llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y la cara lavada sin rastro de maquillaje – Alice, Edward, pueden ir arriba, vi una habitación muy cómoda donde pueden gritarse, pero eviten tomar los floreros. Emmett, Bella, afuera en la cajuela hay unas sillas plegables, pueden platicar y admirar al amanecer, si ven un OVNI llámenme, por favor.

– Rose… – le advirtió Jasper con diversión.

– Esta bien, Jazz, puedes ir de referí con Alice y Edward, si Emmett trata de golpear a Bella ella causa demasiada lastima con su yeso en la mano, así que no lo hará, no necesitan referí y yo me echaré una siestecita – sin más hizo que Emmett se levantará del sofá, pataleó un poco haciendo que yo también me levantará y nos dio la espalda a todos retorciéndose cual cachorro para acomodarse en el pequeño sofá.

Todos nos miramos unos a otros y solo me bastó ver el rostro de Emmett para saber que teníamos que salir a hablar, él tenía algo que decir, yo mucho que agradecer.

El primero en moverse fue él, me estiró la mano como antaño con esa sonrisa juguetona que me invitaba a hacer travesuras en la preparatoria y, sin mirar a nadie, más salí guiada por él a una madrugada mucho más cálida.

Afuera, el cielo estaba de una tonalidad grisácea, estaba amaneciendo.

En total silencio, Emmett sacó dos sillas plegables de donde le había indicado Rosalie y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Las colocó en la parte trasera de Goldie, alejado de la puerta pero con una perspectiva idónea para saber cuando alguien viniera a buscarnos.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio otra vez, sentados mirando el cielo aclararse, durante largo rato. Los minutos fueron pasando uno tras otro, podrían haber pasado horas, yo no lo hubiera notado, estaba enteramente cómoda y feliz aquí.

– Gracias por todo esto – rompí el hermoso silencio que nos rodeaba, me sentía tan tranquila y en paz como hacía mucho tiempo no lograba.

Definitivamente algo me estaba pasando, primero Edward me hacía hablar de papá ahora me sentía inmensamente cómoda con Emmett, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros.

No sé a que se debía este cambio, pero lo agradecía enormemente, había llegado al momento en que era demasiado difícil aparentar que nada me dolía.

Emmett me miró y esa sonrisa, cálida, juguetona, amable, amorosa y cegadora apareció en su rostro, esa sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mí, mi sonrisa.

Llegué a pensar que no volvería a ver esa sonrisa, también que si en algún momento volvía a verla sería demasiado para mí y simplemente me rompería en mil pedazos.

Pero no, hoy era uno de esos días que todo mundo recibe de regalo, el día en que tu mundo deja de estar loco y todas tus certezas y sueños se apiñan para decirte: "Hey, aquí estoy, sigue luchando, pronto estaré contigo y no me iré jamás" Y solo con ese gesto, alguien puede vivir toda una vida de dolores y desencuentros, únicamente esperando ese día en que todo caiga en su lugar.

Ese, era mi concepto de esperanza, y esta, no se había olvidado de visitarme hoy.

– Debes saber… debes… – carraspeó nervioso evitando de nuevo mi mirada, lucía como aquél chico de dieciséis años nervioso e inseguro, aunque eso era solo cuando estaba conmigo, con los demás era el matón y rebelde moja bragas – Debes saber con certeza, que esto lo hice por ti… – volvió a guardar silencio, tragando sonoramente y poniéndome nerviosa de paso.

La vehemencia en su tono asustaba, sonaba tan… "ese" Emmett.

A pesar de todo el cambio que estaba viviendo, si de algo estaba segura era de dos cosas: primera, nunca estaría preparada para ver un zombi; y segunda, que era prácticamente lo mismo, no podría volver a ver a el antiguo Emmett frente a mí, eso, simplemente era imposible.

– Eres demasiado generosa para jugar conmigo, lo sé – continuo haciendo que ahora yo me girara sin poder mirarlo.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Emmett? – me obligué a hablar, tratando de cortarlo, tratando de regresarlo a la realidad, a nuestro presente.

– ¿Por qué, Bella? – soltó Emmett, tan solo en un susurro, un susurro herido.

Trague secamente.

– ¿Por qué, qué? – pregunté, haciéndome la loca.

– ¿Qué hice mal? – preguntó, aún sin mirarme – ¿Qué hice para que dejaras de confiar en mí? – su tono era lastimoso, sentí el nudo de la garganta enorme.

– Yo confío en ti, Emmy – respondí con tono dulce, a pesar de ese nudo.

– No es cierto – terció con voz más dura – no me contaste nada del viaje, ni de la escuela, ni siquiera fuiste clara con lo de Jacob Black, Reneé me contó todo, tú solo me diste detalles que ya sabía – suspiró derrotado.

– Eso es muy reciente Emmett, no pude hablar ni siquiera con las chicas, entiéndeme, fue duro – dije sintiéndome terrible, torturada, maniatada; pues, tenía razón, no había confiado en él.

Nos quedamos callados otro largo rato, el cielo ya era de un azul plomizo, era cuestión de minutos para que fuera de un azul claro.

– Reneé no quiso decirme quien era ese... chico, el que... está detrás de ti – terció Emmett incómodo – dime quien es, cuéntame – me pidió, casi rogó – confía en mí.

No, no, no.

¿Por qué de todas las cosas que podía pedirme me pedía eso?

No podía decirle.

Yo misma lo había estipulado así, a pesar de que Edward lo puso en palabras, nuestro… lo que fuera que tuviéramos, era solo para nosotros.

– ¡Ay, Emmett! – exclamé lastimosamente – ¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo decirte! – Dios, esto de verdad dolía.

Emmett suspiró pesadamente y otro gran silencio se hizo.

El cielo ya estaba claro aunque nublado, cuando volvió a hablar.

– Supuse que dirías eso – su voz no sonaba triste, sonaba resignada, después una nota alegre la invadió – ¿pero que importa ahora?, él se quedara en Chicago y nosotros nos iremos de viaje durante mucho tiempo.

No quise responder, porque, no podría estar más equivocado.

– Sí, lo voy a lograr, lo lograré... – susurró mas para sí mismo que para que siguiera la plática.

– ¿Qué vas a lograr? – pregunté extrañada por esa actitud.

Emmett no era de esas personas intensas, él era toda felicidad y bromas, todo sonrisas y afectos, incluso en los más oscuros momentos la luminosa sonrisa y la tranquila aura de Emmett siempre estaban presentes.

Claro, siempre que Emmett estaba aquí, cuando lo regía "ese" Emmett… nada bueno se podía esperar. La intensidad y vehemencia de sus palabras me indicaba que "ese" estaba al mando.

Inevitablemente, recordé y reviví ese dolor y ese miedo que creía olvidado.

– Me colé en el viaje, solo por una cosa – dijo, girándose lentamente y tomándome de la mano – voy a lograrlo, voy a recuperarte – susurró con voz cálida.

Me dejó chocada.

– ¿A recuperarme? – pregunté a pesar del mareo que me vino.

– Sí, voy a hacer que olvides estos tres años, retomaremos donde nos quedamos, solo seremos tú y yo Bella, nadie más…

Abruptamente me soltó la mano y se levantó, mirando a mis espaldas.

A pesar del _shock_ que me habían causado sus palabras también me giré, su rostro no auguraba nada bueno.

Rosalie estaba parada cerca de la puerta, su rostro mostraba un asombro inmenso.

Seguramente había visto o escuchado algo.

– Bien, Jasper me despertó, Alice y Edward casi se matan pero llegaron a un acuerdo, ahora por lo que más quieran eviten verle la mano a Edward y disimulen cuando vean el cabello de Alice – Emmett y yo nos miramos extrañados y después volvimos a mirar a Rosalie –, hagan lo que les digo… – hizo una pausa en la que nos miró detenidamente de arriba a abajo – veo que ustedes están completos y arreglaron lo que tenían que arreglar.

– Algo así – se me adelantó Emmett a responder.

– Me alegra – dijo Rosalie con media sonrisa.

¿Entonces, no había visto ni escuchado nada… o solo estaba aparentando?

– Gracias Emmett, seguro en cuanto salga Alice, pedirá que nos vayamos, así que yo conduciré el auto de Bella – Emmett obviamente iba a reclamar, pero Rosalie ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de abrir la boca –, y antes de que digas algo, te aclaro algo muchacho, yo no dejaré que me manipules, en cambio debes de tener mucho cuidado conmigo – le dedicó una sonrisa tan grande que me hizo estremecer.

Santa madre de las orgías, si a mí me mirara así ya estaría tirada a sus pies pidiéndole clemencia.

O, chocolate.

– Me gusta esa actitud, señorita – respondió Emmett con media sonrisa mirándola cautivado.

Joder. ¿Qué se acababa de dar cuenta que Rose es una belleza?

Idiota...

Escuchamos pasos acercarse y los tres nos giramos, el primero en salir de _Goldie_ fue Jasper que traía el rostro exultante como si acabara de ganar la guerra.

Y cuando vi a Alice y después a Edward salir de _Goldie_, entendí el porqué.

Alice venía con el cabello totalmente revuelto, como si se hubiera metido a una secadora industrial, parecía un afro recién salido del horno, lucía extremadamente cómica, como un micrófono refunfuñante.

Su apariencia cómica no concordaba en absoluto con su humor. Estaba totalmente furiosa, venía caminando con los puños apretados, refunfuñando y mirando a Edward con la misma cara que ponía el "Pato Lucas" cuando se acercaba el tonto Bugs a arruinar el _show_.

Edward venía sosteniendo su mano izquierda con su otra mano, mientras trataba de asesinar con la mirada a Jasper y Alice alternadamente.

– Nos vamos – dijo Alice mirando primero a Rose y luego a mí.

Como Rose lo había dicho, claramente yo no iba a oponerme, estaba exhausta y ansiosa de salir de este bosque mágico que me obligaba o me ayudaba a hacer cosas que normalmente no hacía.

– ¿En qué quedaron? – preguntó Emmett, ignorando olímpicamente la orden de Alice.

Esto si daba miedo, dos maniacos del control luchando por el mismo, que corra la sangre.

– Edward irá, fin de la discusión – respondió tajante Alice.

– Veo que tus métodos de convencimiento son infalibles – dijo Rosalie riendo quedamente, me giré a verla, miraba la mano de Edward con rostro burlón, mientras este parecía a punto de escupirle un ojo.

Me acerqué a mirar lo que ella miraba y la boca se me abrió hasta desatornillar mi mandíbula.

– ¡Mierda, Alice! ¿Mordiste a Edward? – exclamé estupefacta.

– Él me obligó – respondió ella a la defensiva girándose.

– ¡Yo no te…!

– No comenzaremos de nuevo con la misma discusión, llegaron a un acuerdo y espero que lo respeten, no me hagan sentir como que perdí el tiempo con ustedes –interrumpió Jasper antes de que empezara un nuevo drama.

Me comenzaba a aterrar la posibilidad de que esto pudiera continuar durante los siguientes meses que estaríamos juntos.

– De acuerdo – aceptó Alice colocándose frente a Emmett, era comiquísimo, apenas le llegaba a los pechos, si fuera al revés, él mujer y ella hombre, el macho Alice estaría muy feliz a la altura de la circunstancias… pero como no era así, mejor me concentraba en lo que Alice estaba haciendo – Gracias por todo, Emmett, pero las chicas y yo tenemos que irnos, hay muchas cosas por empacar y ordenar antes de salir de viaje… – suspiró pesadamente, ¡Ja! Como si de verdad le pesará la idea de organizar algo y la abierta posibilidad de ir de compras – y te lo juro, grandote, que si me quedo un segundo más aquí, le arrancaré las bolas a mi hermano y se las haré tragar a quien trate siquiera de defenderlo.

Ok, Bella, amárrate las manos o comienza a correr, porque estaba segura que no permitiría tal aberración.

¡Esas también son mis bolas!

– Mira pequeña, a como yo lo veo, no tengo ningún aliciente real para dejarlas ir, ya que es más importante para mí la organización de este viaje que tus _filias incesticas_– Oh, Santo Orgasmo, era como un verdadero partido de futbol de la _Champions League_, no sabría a quien apoyar.

Se encararon durante un largo minuto, mientras todos los demás nos mirábamos divertidos, cada uno tenía la misma disyuntiva, era un duelo de titanes.

– Mira, mastodonte, hagamos un trato – comenzó Alice con una mirada calculadora – tratemos esto como si fuera una competencia, dale el nombre del deporte que más te guste, ahora, el encuentro será chicas contra chicos – Emmett levantó la ceja divertido ante la mirada atenta y convincente de Alice – Yo, seré la capitana del equipo de chicas, tú el de los chicos, y ambos trataremos que nuestro equipo tenga todo listo para el viaje, eso incluye… todo, nada de pendientes. ¿Qué dices?, ¿aceptas?

¿De qué mierda iba todo esto?

– Y… ¿se puede saber la razón de esto? ¿Es una apuesta o algo así? – preguntó Emmett divertido.

– Si quieres puede serlo, solo acéptalo – dictó firme Alice.

Y yo no entendía nada.

Emmett soltó una risa divertida y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros a Alice. – Ya voy entendiendo, pequeña hobbit, tu lo que quieres es que vigile y mantenga a raya a tu hermanito mayor – dijo burlonamente mirando a mi pequeña amiga, que tenía cara de estar a punto de sacarle los ojos con sus aretes – No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él, seguro no quiere molestarte, es un buen muchacho, déjalo tomar sus propias decisiones – dijo medio en broma, medio en serio mi estúpido y bocón hermano – pero está bien, lo haré, siempre y cuando hagas lo mismo con mi pequeña hermanita Bellita – lo esperaba así que no reclamé solo le saqué la lengua.

– Trato hecho, nos largamos – dijo Alice sacudiéndose el brazo de Emmett de los hombros y tratando de alejarse hacia mi Volvo, pero Emmett la detuvo apenas hubo dado medio paso.

– Concretemos una fecha y eres libre de huir – Emmett sonrió socarrón y Alice le pellizcó un brazo – Ouch, pequeña Hobbit fiera… que sea el viernes, saldremos el viernes ¿de acuerdo?

– Hecho, nos vemos – Alice sin más se soltó y con enormes pasos comenzó su camino hacia el Volvo, Rose y yo nos miramos contrariadas sin saber exactamente que hacer – ¡Chicas, vámonos! – gritó sobresaltándonos a todos, Rose y yo sin más nos despedimos con la mano de todos y corrimos para alcanzar a Alice.

Entró en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta de un portazo, Rose me ayudó a abrir la puerta del copiloto y ella entró para conducir.

A lo lejos vi a los tres hombres sobreprotectores y locos que eran nuestros hermanos, mirando como nos íbamos de ahí, Rose tocó la bocina y todos levantamos las manos para despedirnos.

Salimos rápidamente de su vista, y el camino comenzó en un total silencio.

– Chicas, en cuanto lleguemos a casa hay que dormir, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, seis días no es suficiente para todo lo que nos falta por organizar – dijo Alice con los dientes apretados, Rose y yo asentimos.

No quería hacerla rabiar más, pero la curiosidad me mataba.

– ¿Alice, estás bien, Edward hizo algo? – pregunté

– Estupideces, como siempre, –respondió Alice sin mayor provocación – pero da igual, el vendrá al viaje, y está todo dicho – dicto meciéndose el cabello, y entendí porque parecía el nido de una parvada de microfonitos – me echaré una siestesilla– se acostó en el asiento trasero y nos ignoró.

Sin embargo, ni Rose ni yo quisimos romper el silencio, yo no estaba segura que Alice estuviera dormida, y todo lo que quería decir trataba de su hermanito y de como me traía loca, así que preferí guardar silencio.

Al llegar a casa, Alice se levantó como zombi del asiento, y así como se levantó se encerró en la habitación de huéspedes, obligándonos a Rose y a mí a dormir juntas en mi habitación.

No me quejaba, estaba tan cansada que en cuanto Rose me ayudó a quitarme el vestido, caía rendida sobre la cama.

Me desperté, lo que parecía un pestañeo después, pero afuera el sol estaba radiante.

Rose ya no estaba en la cama, así que salí para buscar a mis dos locas amigas, pero no las encontré.

Antes de poder pensar en donde buscarlas, el timbre de la puerta sonó, seguro se habían olvidado de las llaves.

Con una sonrisa enorme y burlona abrí la puerta, pero mi sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver que no eran las chicas.

– Hola Bella – dijo Edward con una hermosa sonrisa.

– Hola –respondí nerviosa.

– Rose me ayudó a venir hasta aquí sin que Alice se diera cuenta, salieron a comprar cajas y no sé que más – dijo sin entrar a pesar de que me hice a un lado.

– Ya veo y… – quería preguntarle a que había venido, pero creo que era muy grosero.

– Vine a dejarte esto – me extendió una bolsa de papel con asa.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunté.

– Algo que olvidaste – dijo sonriendo – me tengo que ir, porque me escapé de tu hermano y en cualquier momento se dará cuenta que no estoy comprando comida – me sonrió y sin más me plantó un pequeño beso en los labios – cuídate, nos veremos luego – y sin más se fue.

Cerré la puerta todavía aturdida, y aún en modo automático fui hasta la cocina y abrí la bolsa que me había traído Edward.

Dentro estaba mi _sostén_, ese que había perdido en el momento de calentura insensata que habíamos tenido ayer.

Comencé a reírme como idiota, de nervios y alegría, de diversión.

Pero sobre todo de angustia porque algo muy dentro de mí ser me gritaba que todo esto era un error, que la relación con Edward era una completa locura.

Y a pesar de todo, no pude hacerle caso cuando la nota de Edward cayó de la bolsa.

_"No puedo creer que con esos hermosos pechos que posees hayas podido abandonar a este amigo, espero que mis manos sean más difíciles de abandonar, Te quiero"_

Y seguí riendo, mientras una lágrima extraña y traicionera era ignorada vilmente por mi corazón.

* * *

*Monster truck, es en español un camión monstro, es decir, un enorme camión que normalmente se usa para batallas de camiones, como si fueran robots o algo así, son como un enorme jeep, decorado con cosas muy excéntricas y, como dice su nombre monstruosamente mosntruosos (por su tamaño y apariencia).

¿Qué dicen? Fue un capitulo nutridito de cosas que no habíamos tocado, por ahí, como les dije en los reviews respondidos, hay algunas pistas que aclaran un poco el capitulo pasado, pero no se apresuren, ya llegaremos a eso.

Hablando de la nota de autor pasada, JA! gracias a Ebrume me di cuenta que los enlaces habían sido deshabilitados, así que en cuanto aprenda a ser una buena bloggera les pasaré el link del blog donde iran las portadas y adelantos, y alguna que otra curiosidad… mientras tanto los publicaré como el que pasó, por twitlonger, el link aparecerá, obviamente jejeje en mi twitter, y lo enviaré por PM en la respuesta de sus hermosos reviews que espero me compartan.

Sin más, debo hacer incapie en lo difícil que fue este capitulo para Ericastelo, a la cual hice sufrir mucho, y juro que no volveré a hacerlo, porque además de darle un capitulo de 56 páginas, fue un capitulo con demasiadas distracciones de mi parte. Aunque tal vez no repara el tiempo que te hice invertir Eri, este capi va para ti, con tooodo mi agradecimiento y mi cariño. MILLONES DE GRACIAS!

También, y por supuesto, no menos importante, muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron review, activaron alertas y favoritos. Gracias infinitas!

**Ericastelo, MiaCarLu, Silves, isabel krupitzky, Ilovemybaby, Ebrume, -Tsukino, RoxCM, Amerytoh, Pollo Yaru Cullen, Amafle, Ivebar, Paaameeelaaa, Tata XOXO, Idta, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Mariclau, codigo twilight, Covaric, K. Crazy Cullen, cheli777, Chikiithaxzz, Kaprii Mellark, CaroBereCullen, nana Cullen, LUNATIKACC, LuluuPattinson, Ely Cullen M, Analusa, Kdaniela, Dark Thalassa, Betssdi, BlissVmpKr, Mareenma, andreita correa, Cherryland, AglaeeCullen810, Pedro, Little Marie, Iluvlillion, sabri-c, Camypg, DiAnA, Zahi16, MonaReid, Klaudia T, LittlexPauLaa, Maricoles, Mariale Olivares, liduvina.**

**Y Editando esta subida, agregar a la lista de reviews, obviamente a Ericastelo! Gracias por tu Review! Millones!**

Muchas gracias!

Y bueno, este mes me vi con un stres terrible, peroooooo, parece que ha pasado, asi que si nada sucede, la actu viene para la semana del 8 al 14 de Abril, semanita santa… creo xD

Sin más por el momento, les reitero mi agradecimiento, y mi cariño por estar aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capi, y si no jejeje bueno háganmelo saber, espero leerlas en los reviews!

Gracias… totales (Sí, soy fan de Soda Stereo xD y estoy de animo musical porque el fin de semana me la pasaré en el Vive latino, el mejor festival de la vida (en México)) Beshos!


End file.
